Always
by Maurore
Summary: Nilin Rose, sorcière de sang-pur à perdu un être cher lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Renfermée sur elle-même, ne voit plus beaucoup ses amis, Nilin va alors rencontrer quelqu'un. Un ancien camarade. Il va lui réapprendre à aimer et surtout à la faire passer à autre chose.
1. Résumé

_**Résumé**_

 **Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Nilin qui est un personnage inventé.**

 **Je suis l'histoire et m'aide des livres également. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **N**_ ilin Rose. C'est mon prénom. Je suis une sorcière, une sang-pur pour être exact et j'ai maintenant trente ans. Lors de la bataille à Poudlard le 1er et 2 mai 1998, j'ai perdu un être cher, celui que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore. Je pense à lui tout les jours, je regarde souvent des photos de nous, de lui avec sa famille, de lui tout seul. Plus jamais je ne serai heureuse comme lui me rendait heureuse. Sans lui, ma vie n'est plus la même. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même, je sors à l'extérieur seulement quand cela est nécessaire et je vois très peu mes amis. Seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'une personne tel que **_lui_** pourrait me refaire tomber amoureuse.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Nilin qui est un personnage inventé.**

 **Je suis l'histoire et m'aide des livres également. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Date : 2 mai 2028_

 _Lieu : Pré-au-Lard_

 _ **C**_ omme tout les ans, je viens me recueillir sur le monument aux morts et déposer un nouveau bouquet de fleurs. Non pas des roses mais des lys. Il n'aimait pas les roses. Ce n'était pas une question d'odeur ou de forme, il les trouvaient jolies et il disait que c'était l'un de ses parfums préféré mais il ne les aimaient pas parce que c'était les fleurs que l'on achetaient pour la Saint Valentin ou qu'on offrait quand on avait rien d'autre à offrir. Il m'a alors dit qu'il avait un petit faible pour les lys, blanche de préférence, et cela tombait bien car j'aimais beaucoup ces fleurs.

 ** _J_** e reste debout, silencieuse à regarder le monument ou plusieurs noms étaient inscrit, dont mon âme sœur. Je serre les fleurs contre moi et empêche les larmes de couler, elles avaient assez perlées ces derniers temps. Je ne me re

mettais pas de sa mort, je me souviens encore de son corps sans vie regroupé dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard avec les autres défunts. Je me revois agenouillée devant lui, lui disant de se réveiller et d'arrêter cette blague idiote qui ne faisait rire personne. Mais il n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux et il ne les ouvrira plus jamais. Je l'ai tellement aimé que je n'ai pas été capable de refaire ma vie. Ma vie c'était lui et personne d'autre.

 _ **M**_ algré moi, les larmes se mettent à rouler le long de mes joues et je pose le bouquet contre la roche, parmi les autres bouquets de fleurs et me relève. Je fixe son nom un instant avant de me retourner pour partir. Seulement, je

rentre dans quelqu'un de grande taille et assez musclé. Je m'excuse rapidement avant de lever les yeux vers cette personne.

Et qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise de voir un ancien camarade de Poudlard. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes et sourit faiblement à cette personne. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, je pensais même qu'il était partit vivre ailleurs après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort et sbires. Mais il était bel et bien là, devant moi.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?** S'inquiéta le garçon.

 **-Nan, nan c'est bon. Merci.**

 _ **E**_ t c'est grâce à ce garçon que je vais reprendre goût à la vie. Mais avant, je vais vous raconter toute mon histoire, de A à Z.


	3. Chapter 1

_Date : 21 août 1994_

 _Lieu : Italie, Rome_

 _ **C** her Harry,_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que ton oncle et ta tante ne seront pas trop dur avec toi._

 _Comme tu le sais, je suis en Italie, à Rome pour être exact et c'est formidable. J'ai visité beaucoup de monuments tel que le Colisée, le Panthéon de Rome et bien d'autres choses. Je suis heureuse d'être là-bas, ça change que de rester enfermé chez soi à ne rien faire. Excuse-moi Harry, je viens de me rendre compte que cette phrase te concernait.._

 _J'ai reçu un hibou de la part de Ron et j'ai appris qu'il était, lui et sa famille, en Egypte. Quel pays fabuleux ! Ils doivent bien s'amuser. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il serait à Londres la dernière semaine de vacance et pourquoi pas se voir ? Je pense y être pour acheter toutes mes affaires, j'espère t'y voir également Harry._

 _Passe de bonne fin de vacances et à bientôt,_

 _Nilin_

* * *

 _Date : 27 août 1994_

 _Lieu : Angleterre, Nord du Wiltshire_

- _Nilin !_ Cria ma mère et je soupirai avant de descendre dans le salon.

- _Quoi ?_ Demandais-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

- _Change de ton tout de suite jeune fille_ , intervint mon père, assis sur le fauteuil à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. _Excuse toi auprès de ta mère._

- _Pardon maman._ Je dis en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. _Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?_

- _Nous allons aller au Chemin de Traverse dans une heure environ, tient toi prête._

- _D'accord._ J'allais retourner dans ma chambre mais mon père m'appela.

- _N'oublie pas ta liste de fourniture cette fois._

 _ **J**_ 'esquissais un sourire avant de monter dans ma chambre. L'année dernière je l'avais oublié à la maison et ma mère à du y retourner pour la prendre. Dire qu'elle était énervée était un euphémisme, surtout qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas louper la séance de dédicace de Gilderoy Lockhart. En y repensant j'en rigole encore.

 _ **M**_ a mère et moi étions devant le Chaudron Baveur. Je lui avais dis que je devais retrouver mes amis à cet endroit après avoir fait tout mes achats. Avant que j'entre à l'intérieur, elle me dit qu'elle reviendra me rechercher devant Gringotts. Je lui dit à plus tard avant de m'engouffrer dans le pub pour sorciers. Je cherche du regard mes amis et les trouvent attablés sur l'une des grandes tables. Harry et Ron sont en train de lire le journal il me semble, et Hermione en face d'eux tient son chat Pattenrond. Je m'approche d'eux avec un grand sourire.

- _Salut tout le monde._

- _Nilin !_ Hermione se lève avec hâte ce qui fait miauler son chat avant de m'enlacer. _Ce que je suis contente de te voir. Tu as passé de bonne vacances en Italie ?_

- _Hermione laisse là tranquille, elle vient tout juste d'arriver._ Soupira Ron et je ris.

- _J'ai l'habitude maintenant._ Je fais le tour de la table pour venir claquer un bisou sur la joue droite de Harry puis un autre sur la joue gauche de Ron ce qui le fait rougir de plus belle.

- _Ouuuuh notre frère à le droit à un bisou et pas nous ?_ S'exclama une voix derrière nous.

- _Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part de nous ignorer, Nilin._ Ajouta une deuxième voix.

 _ **J**_ e me retourne en riant pour voir les jumeaux Weasley arriver près de nous. Ils ne rataient jamais une occasion pour me taquiner. Pour tout vous dire, ils m'amusent beaucoup ces deux-là.

- _Comment vous ignorez ?_ Je dis en riant. _Je ne peux pas vous oubliez, vous êtes trop important dans ma vie._

- _Oublions cette note de sarcasme et on y croirait presque._ Dit Fred avant de s'asseoir à côté de Hermione, vite suivit de son frère.

 ** _J_** e secoue la tête en souriant avant de les observer chambrer Ron à propos du journal ou une photo de leur voyage en Egypte faisait la une et qu'il aurai montré à tout le monde. Ginny arriva et très vite Hermione se joignit à elle. Monsieur et Madame Weasley arrivèrent également et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. j'avais fait leur connaissance l'année dernière, durant les vacances de pâques ou Ron m'avait invité quelques jours chez lui. Je les ai de suite adorer, ils sont tellement gentils et aimant envers leurs enfants que je me suis vite senti comme chez moi.

- _Nilin ma chérie,_ me dit madame Weasley en me voyant. _Comment tu vas ? Ton voyage en Italie s'est bien passé ?_

- _Oui je vais bien et oui c'était génial. Je suppose que le vôtre l'était également._

- _C'était merveilleux._ Elle me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. _Je suis contente de te voir ma chérie._

 _ **E**_ lle me lâcha, je lui souris gentiment avant de prendre place vers George. Je discutais un moment avec eux quand Percy se posta près de moi. Nous levons les yeux vers lui et je remarquais qu'il tripotait ses doigts nerveusement. J'avais appris par les jumeaux qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour moi durant les vacances de Pâques et depuis, ils s'en amusent.

- _Salut Nilin._ Me dit-il.

- _Salut._ Lui dis-je et je retiens mon rire en entendant les jumeaux ricaner.

- _Tu..je..tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

- _Non merci. C'est gentil Percy mais je n'ai pas soif._

- _D'accord euh..ben tant pis.._

 _ **I**_ l retourne près du bar et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêchez de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait me proposer quelque chose et pour être honnête, à chaque fois il était nerveux.

* * *

 _Date : 1er Septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : King's Cross ; Voie 9 3/4_

 ** _A_** près avoir salué mes parents, je rentre dans le train à la recherche de mes amis. Même si mes vacances en Italie était génial, j'avais quand même hâte de retourner à Poudlard. C'est ma deuxième maison. Alors que je regardais dans les compartiments si je ne voyais pas mes amis, on me bouscula brutalement mais on me rattrapa vite avant que je ne tombe par terre.

- _Fait attention Rose._ Dit sèchement cette personne.

- _Je n'ai pas fais exprès Malefoy._ Je m'écarte de lui et le regarde de haut en bas. _C'est plutôt toi qui devrait faire attention._

- _Ce n'est pas moi qui ne regardait pas ou j'allais._

- _Je peux passer ou tu vas rester devant moi infiniment ?_ Lui dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

- _Ne sort pas tes griffes petite lionne,_ il sourit. _Tu auras toute l'année pour le faire._

- _Ne me cherche pas Malefoy._

- _Tu ne me fais pas peur Rose._

 _ **I**_ l sourit une nouvelle fois avant de me contourner et de me laisser seule. Je soupire avant de chercher mes amis, pour de bon cette fois. Je les trouvent dans un compartiment dans le milieu du train seulement ils ne sont pas seuls, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, seulement je ne sais pas qui sait.

- _Enfin te voilà Nilin._ Me dit Harry et je m'installe entre Ron et Hermione.

- _J'ai eu du mal à vous trouvez._ Je me tourne vers la personne endormie. _Qui est-ce ?_

- _Le professeur R.J Lupin._ Dit Hermione et je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. _C'est écrit sur sa valise._

-Oh..

- _Je voulais vous parlez de quelque chose._ Intervint Harry et nous braquons nos regards sur lui. _Comme vous le savez, Sirius Black s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban._ On acquiesce. _Ton père Ron, m'a avertit de faire attention à lui parce qu'il me recherchait pour me tuer._

- _Te tuer ?_ Dis-je ahuri.

- _Il faut que tu sois prudent Harry._ Dit Hermione en tenant son chat contre elle.

- _Personne avant lui ne s'était échappé d'Azkaban._ Reprit Ron et j'acquiesçais.

- _Ils vont bien le retrouver, non ? Tout le monde le recherche._ Fit Hermione anxieuse.

- _C'est un fou furieux dangereux._

- _Merci Ron._ Dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

 ** _S_** oudain, le train s'arrêta ce qui nous fît tous sursauter. On se regardaient tous, comme ci l'un de nous avait la réponse. Les lumières clignotèrent et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Comment est-ce possible ? Harry se leva pour regarder dans le couloir mais une grande secousse le poussa sur la banquette du compartiment. Je tremblais de froid en leur demandant ce qu'il se passait mais personne ne me répondit. Les lumières s'éteignirent pour de bon et les vitres se teintèrent de glace.

- _Regardez !_ Dit Hermione en nous montrant du doigt quelque chose qui approchait de notre compartiment.

 ** _P_** rise de panique, je me serrai plus contre Ron et observait la silhouette avancer. Elle portait une cape qui flottait autour d'elle et elle était de grande taille. Elle se tourna dans notre direction et une main squelettique sortit de sous la cape pour ouvrir la porte. J'avais très peur, si bien que je marmonnais des "on va mourir" à tout bout de champ. Elle entra légèrement dans le compartiment et, de sa tête cagoulée, elle nous regarda chacun notre tour avant de se fixer sur Harry. C'est là que nous entendons comme un râle sortir de la bouche de la créature.

 _ **A**_ lors que j'étais pétrifiée, je vis du coin de l'oeil le professeur qui était endormi, se lever, mettre sa baguette devant lui et une lumière blanche apparut au bout de celle-ci, repoussant la créature de notre compartiment. Je soufflais de soulagement et me remit correctement sur la banquette en m'excusant auprès de Ron de l'avoir écrasé contre la vitre.

 _ **P**_ eu de temps après que la créature ai disparu, les vitres dégivrèrent, la lumière se ralluma et le train redémarra. Le professeur était maintenant assis et secouai Harry qui était tombé dans les pommes. Ron et Hermione se levèrent et se mirent près de lui. Moi, j'observais le professeur fouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir une tablette de chocolat. Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi il avait sortit cela dans cette situation.

- _Harry !_ Dit Hermione et celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux. _Est-ce ça va ?_

- _Tenez,_ intervint le professeur en lui tendant un cran de chocolat. _Mangez cela, ça vous fera du bien. C'est du chocolat._ Harry prit le morceau et en croqua un bout.

- _C'était quoi ? La chose qui est venu.._

- _C'était un détraqueur. Un gardien d'Azkaban mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il est partit._

- _Que faisait-il ici ?_ Demandais-je, curieuse.

- _Il fouillait le train à la recherche de Sirius Black._ Me répondit le professeur en nous regardant. _Si vous m'excusez, je dois aller dire un mot au conducteur._ Il se leva et sortit du compartiment.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?_

- _Tu t'es évanoui Harry._ Dis-je en me frottant les bras. _J'en ai encore des frissons..Je crois que je vais aller me changer les idées et faire un tour dans le train. On se voient plus tard._

 _ **J**_ e me lève et sort à mon tour. Je marche dans le long couloir du train pour me réchauffer et essayer de ne plus penser à la chose qui est venu dans notre compartiment. Je regardais ma montre et vit qu'il restait moins d'une heure avant que l'on arrive à Poudlard. Nous serons vraiment en sécurité que quand nous serons dans le château et j'avais hâte d'y être, en espérant ne plus recroiser le chemin de ces détraqueurs.

 _ **P**_ erdu dans mes pensées, je bousculais de nouveau quelqu'un. Je soupirai discrètement avant de lever les yeux vers la personne, qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et allait le contourner mais sa main entoura mon bras, me gardant à ses côtés.

- _Deux fois que tu me fonce dessus Rose, on pourrait croire que tu le fais exprès._ S'amusa t-il et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _Bien sûr que je le fais exprès. C'est tellement évident._

- _Pourquoi tu ne regardes jamais où tu vas ?_ Il lâche mon bras mais je ne bouge pas.

- _Et toi, pourquoi tu es toujours dans les parages quand je suis dans mes pensées ?_

- _Peut-être parce que je suis celui qui occupe toutes tes pensées._ Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- _Quand tu seras dans mes pensées il pleuvra des Scrouts à pétard._ Je ris encore et il me regarde d'un air mauvais. _Ne te fais pas des idées Malefoy, tu ne seras jamais dans mes pensées._

* * *

 _Date : 1er Septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle_

 _ **A**_ ssise à la table des Gryffondor, entre Hermione et l'un des jumeaux, Fred je crois, je regarde avec attention la répartition des premiers année. Une fois qu'ils sont tous répartit dans leur maison, le professeur Flitwick fait venir sa choral pour chanter une chanson. Sur ma droite, j'entends les jumeaux se moquer des Serpentards et de leur crapauds géant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ils sont bête. Le chant fini, Dumbledore prend place sur l'estrade pour entamer son discours.

- _Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'aimerai vous dire quelques mots avant que nous ne commençons à dîner. Premièrement, j'aimerai vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur R.J Lupin._ Nous applaudissons et les jumeaux sifflèrent. _Deuxièmement, le professeur Brûlopot qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures Magiques, a prit sa retraite et c'est Hagrid qui le remplacera donc._ De nouveau applaudissements se firent entendre mais aussi des hués de la part des Serpentards. _Pour finir sur une note moins enthousiaste, sachez qu'à la demande du Ministère de la Magie, Poudlard devra jusqu'à nouvel ordre, quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit capturé._

 ** _C_** e n'est pas vrai..Moi qui pensait ne plus croiser leur chemin et bien ça va être tout le contraire. J'espère juste qu'ils ne viendront pas nous importuner lorsque nous serons dans la cours ou dans le parc du château. Dumbledore termina son discours et nous pûmes commencer à manger.

- _Hey Potter !_ Appela une voix que je reconnus derrière le concerné. Harry, assis en face de moi, se retourna pour regarder Malefoy. _C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?_

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda mon ami.

- _Il semblerait que tu te serai évanoui._ Il ricana tandis que Flint faisait une piètre imitation d'un évanouissement.

- _Lâche-le Malefoy,_ dit Ron en se retournant et Harry en fît de même.

- _Quel abruti !_ Dis-je en soupirant avant d'attaquer ma semoule.

- _Nous aussi on a apprit quelque chose,_ intervint Fred à mes côtés.

- _Ah oui ?_

- _Ron nous a dit que tu l'avais écrasé lorsque le Détraqueur est entré dans votre compartiment._ Rit George et je deviens rouge.

- _Quoi ? Non c'est faux, je n'ai même pas eu peur.._

- _Tu essaye de te convaincre là ?_ Plaisanta Fred et je continuais de manger en les ignorant.

 _ **L**_ e début d'année commence bien même si Malefoy nous embête. J'espère juste que Sirius Black ne tentera pas de tuer Harry et que cette année s'annonce bien, pas comme les deux premières.


	4. Chapter 2

_Date : 2 Septembre 1994_  
 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle ; 8h30_

 _ **E**_ n compagnie de Hermione, nous nous asseyons à notre table ou il y a déjà pas mal de monde. Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur en ce premier jour de cours mais je sais que ça ne va pas durer. Ce n'est que le début après tout. Nous commençâmes à manger tout en discutant quand les frères de Ginny, Fred et George, arrivèrent près de nous. Ils nous saluèrent avec un grand sourire et déjeunèrent tranquillement. Soudain on entendit des rires provenant de la table des Serpentards. Je me retournais pour voir Drago Malefoy et sa bande d'amis faire semblant de s'évanouir en regardant Harry et Ron arriver. Je lève les yeux au ciel et les traite mentalement d'imbéciles.

- _Nilin_ , appela la voix de Neville pas loin de moi. Je le regarde et lui demande silencieusement ce qu'il veut. _Tiens, c'est nos emplois du temps, prends en un et fait passer._

- _Ah merci Neville._ Je lui souris, prend le tas d'emploi du temps et en prend deux avant de le faire passer. _Je commence à neuf heures avec Divination._

- _Moi aussi_ , me dit Hermione après avoir prit le sien que je lui avais tendu. _Mais j'ai aussi Etudes des Moldus et Arithmancie.._

- _A la même heure ?_ Lui demandais-je tout en tartinant ma biscotte de beurre.

- _Oui mais je me suis arrangée avec le professeur McGonagall._

- _Je ne te comprendrais jamais Hermione._ Soupirais-je en regardant mon emploi du temps. _Tu vas aller en Divination ou pas ?_

- _Je pense oui._ Elle me sourit et continue de déjeuner.

- _D'après beaucoup d'élèves, la prof est bizarre._ Dis-je en finissant mon lait.

- _Elle est très étrange oui._ Affirma une voix sur notre gauche. C'était George. _Je ne vais pas tout vous révélez sinon il n'y aura plus de suspens._ Il nous fait un clin d'oeil et je ris.

- _Merci de ne rien dévoiler George, c'est très gentil de ta part._

- _Pas de quoi mademoiselle Rose._

- _On y va ?_ Dis-je à Hermione une fois que nous avons fini de déjeuner et elle acquiesce vivement.

 _ **N**_ ous nous levâmes en même temps et sortons de la Grande Salle comme beaucoup d'élèves. Nous passâmes dans notre salle commune pour prendre nos affaires de ce matin avant de nous mettre en route vers la tour Nord de Poudlard, là ou se déroulera le cours de Divination. Personnellement, visions du futur, prédilections et prophéties, je n'y croyais pas.

- _Je crois que c'est ici._ Dit Hermione essoufflée après avoir monté toutes les marches du la tour.

- _J'espère que c'est celle-ci et pas une autre._ Dis-je également essoufflée. _Je n'ai pas envie de redescendre et de gravir d'autres marches. Je ne sens plus mes jambes !_

- _Vous auriez pu nous attendre,_ s'exclama la voix de Ron derrière nous.

- _Vous prenez trop de temps tout les deux._ Leur dit Hermione et je souris. Elle n'avait pas tord. _A croire que vous voulez toujours être en retard._

- _Tu le sera également si tu n'entres pas dans la classe maintenant._ S'amusa le rouquin et mon amie rouspéta en marmonnant.

 ** _O_** n entra alors dans la salle de classe et je fus surprise de voir des tables rondes entourées de poufs de couleur différentes. La salle était à peine éclairé, seule les fenêtres donnaient un peu de lumière dans cette pièce circulaire. Il y avait des étagères ou plusieurs boules de cristal mais aussi de tasses de thé y étaient posées. Il faisait incroyablement chaud et une étrange odeur de vanille et de lavande flottait dans l'air. Je retroussais le nez et allait m'asseoir sur un pouf orange près de la fenêtre. Je regardais partout dans la salle pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres que les élèves. Le professeur n'était sûrement pas encore arrivé. Je sortis alors mon livre "Lever le voile du futur" que je posais sur la table ronde que je partageais avec Hermione. Harry et Ron étaient sur celle devant nous. Nous étions en cours commun avec les Serpentards, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs.

- _Bienvenu, mes enfants._ Dit une voix douce au centre de la pièce, près du bureau.

- _Elle est apparu d'un coup ?_ Demandais-je à Hermione en me penchant vers elle et elle haussa les épaules.

- _Dans cette pièce, vous allez pratiquer l'art de la Divination._ Continua t-elle en marchant vers les tables. _Dans cette pièce, vous découvrirez si vous avez le don de la double vue._ Elle trébucha sur le pan d'un tapis et tous ricanèrent.

- _Elle, c'est sûr elle ne l'a pas._ Nous dit Ron en riant.

- _Bonjour, je suis le professeur Trelawney. Ensemble nous écarterons les voiles mystérieux de l'avenir._ S'écria t-elle presque hystérique et je fronçais les sourcils. _Ce trimestre sera consacré à la lecture des feuilles de thé. Allez-y, allez prendre une tasse sur l'étagère._

 _ **O**_ n se leva tous en même temps et allâmes vers l'étagère des tasses. Je prenais la mienne mais on me bouscula et je la lâchais aussi tôt. Je me retournais pour voir Malefoy, le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais l'insulter mais le professeur arriva en s'exclamant que ce n'était rien. D'un coup de baguette, la tasse redevint intact. Je remerciai le professeur et retournai à ma table en donnant un violent coup d'épaule à Malefoy, qui ricana. Idiot.

- _Je vais rapidement vous dire ce que nous ferons les deux prochains trimestres._ Dit le professeur en nous regardant à tour de rôle. _Au deuxième trimestre, nous étudierons les lignes de la main puis au dernier trimestre nous.._ Elle se tue et regarda Neville. _Est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ?_

- _Euh..je..oui je crois.._ Dit Neville pas du tout à l'aise.

- _Je n'en suis pas si sûr mon garçon._ Elle se détourna de lui et continua sur ce qu'elle disait précédemment. _Au troisième trimestre nous verrons les boules de cristal. Pouvons-nous commencer ?_ Avant qu'on est pu dire quoi que se soit, elle ajouta : _Oh non ! Aux alentours de Pâques, quelqu'un parmi vous va mourir._

 ** _Q_** uoi ? Elle délire ou elle est sérieuse ? Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre mais moi je ne dis rien. Je pense que c'est faux, qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi, c'est sûrement un moyen de faire parler d'elle. Je croise les bras et regarde par la fenêtre, il y a quelques nuages au dessus de la forêt interdite et le soleil n'est pas visible.

- _Ma chérie._ Dit le professeur. Je reçu un coup de coude de la part de Hermione et je me retournais pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le professeur Trelawney. _Vous allez être dans une situation difficile dans un certains temps._

- _Quoi ?_ Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle me disait.

- _Faites équipes par deux et venez me voir à mon bureau avec vos tasses pour que je les remplissent._ Dit-elle en allant vers son bureau sans me répondre. _Vous boirez votre thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuilles au fond de votre tasse. A l'aide de votre main gauche, vous ferez tourner trois fois les feuilles dans la tasse puis vous la renverserez sur la soucoupe avant d'attendre que la dernière goutte de thé soit tombée. Après cela, vous donnez votre tasse à votre partenaire qui la lira._

- _Lire dans une tasse ?_ Ricana Malefoy. _N'importe quoi._ Il n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là.

- _Il y aura une forme au fond de celle-ci et grâce à votre livre, page cinq et six, vous pourrez interprétez les formes._

 _ **N**_ ous nous levâmes et on alla faire remplir notre tasse auprès du professeur. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle a voulut me dire tantôt. Dans une situation difficile ? Avec mes parents ? Mes amis ? Des proches ? Je ne sais pas et j'aurai voulu en savoir plus. Mais, peut-être qu'elle disait n'importe quoi.

 _ **A**_ près avoir bu notre thé tout en parlant discrètement, Hermione et moi échangeâmes nos tasses pour pouvoir lire les formes. Je ne voyais rien de spécial dans la tasse, il n'y avait aucune forme. Je soupirai et la posais sur la soucoupe.

- _Tu vois quelque chose ?_ Demandais-je à Hermione qui cherchait quelque chose dans le livre.

- _Oui. Il y a deux formes. Un papillon et un cœur._

- _Et ça veut dire quoi ?_ Je la regarde en attendant sa réponse.

- _Le papillon veut dire "le plaisir" et le cœur "un amour sincère et réciproque"._ Je ricane.

- _Et avec qui ? Mon hiboux ?_ Elle rit et je souris. _Je n'y crois pas._

- _Moi non plus si tu veux mon avis._ Elle pose ma tasse. _Tu as vue quelque chose toi ?_

- _Y a aucune forme._ Je reprends la tasse et regarde à l'intérieur. _Ah si, on dirait un livre._ Je relève la tête et lui souris.

- _Le livre signifie "une révélation"._

- _Eh bien on verra si c'est vraiment vrai quand j'aurai trouvé le grand amour et j'aurai du plaisir avec ce garçon. Et toi, on verra si tu auras une révélation dans quelque temps._

 ** _N_** ous continuâmes de rire en inventant toute sorte de scénario plus improbable les uns des autres quand on entendit le professeur cria en lâchant la tasse qu'elle tenait. Je pus voir que c'était celle de Harry. Elle n'arrêtais pas de répéter "Mon pauvre chéri" avant de lui dire qu'il avait le Sinistros. Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien être quand un élève de Gryffondor que je ne connaissais pas plus que ça, nous expliqua ce qu'était le Sinistros : un présage de mort. Alors c'était de ça qu'elle parlait en début de cours ? Que quelqu'un allait mourir aux alentours de Pâques ? C'est de Harry dont elle parlait. Je posais ma main sur ma bouche, ahuri par ce que je venais de découvrir.

* * *

 _Date : 2 Septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; 10h ; Cours arrière du château_

 ** _N_** ous étions en pause, après avoir passé une heure en cours de sortilège. J'avais toujours en tête la probable mort de Harry et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que disais mes trois amis. Je crois qu'ils parlaient du prochain cours, celui que nous ferai Hagrid et ils avaient peur de ce qu'il allait nous montrer en ce premier jour. Moi je n'étais pas anxieuse, même si je savais que Hagrid aimai tout particulièrement les animaux dangereux, je savais qu'il n'allait pas mettre toute une classe en danger. Il ne voudrait pas avoir de soucis avec les parents d'élèves et le directeur.

- _Nilin, tu vas bien ?_ Me demanda Hermione en s'asseyant près de moi sur le banc en pierre que j'occupais.

- _Oui. Je me pose juste des questions par rapport à la Divination.._

- _Tu ne vas pas croire ce que dit Trelawney ?_ Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. _Je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas !_

- _C'est le cas mais..je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Surtout que Sirius Black cherche Harry pour le tuer._

- _Vous venez les filles ?_ Dit Ron en s'approchant de nous. _Le cours de Hagrid va bientôt commencer._

- _On arrive._ Lui dis-je en souriant et il s'éloigne avec Harry. _Hermione, je suis inquiète. Vraiment._

- _Maintenant que tu le dis.._

 ** _N_** ous venons d'arriver près de la cabane de Hagrid ou celui-ci nous attendaient. Les Gryffondor étaient tous là et les Serpentards, oui encore eux, arrivaient avec une extrême lenteur. Quels idiots ceux-là. On s'approcha plus près de lui comme il nous le demanda et il ajouta d'un air enthousiaste :

- _J'ai une belle surprise pour vous aujourd'hui. Vous serez content, suivez-moi._ Il nous entraîna dans la forêt interdite, là ou se trouvaient un espace fait de feuilles des arbres alentours. _Restez ici et ouvrez votre manuel à la page quarante-neuf et s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de papoter._

 _ **N**_ ous nous arrêtâmes près d'un muret pendant que Hagrid partit un peu plus loin après nous avoir dit de caresser le dos de nos livres pour les ouvrir. Je m'installais sur ce muret, prit mon livre et lui caressa le dos. Je levai les yeux pour voir si quelqu'un y était arrivé et vit Neville se faire attaquer par son livre. J'écarquillais les yeux et reposa mon bouquin sur mon sac.

- _Amusant_ , nous dit Hermione près de nous.

- _Oh oui très drôle, c'est même hilarant !_ Intervint la voix sèche de Malefoy et je soupirai en le regardant approcher suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.

- _Oui c'est très hilarant la façon dont ils te suivent comme des chiens suivent leur maître._ Je lui dis en souriant ironiquement.

- _Parlons de chose plus sérieuse Rose._ Dit-il en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur et je pouvais le regarder de haut, du faites que j'étais assise sur le muret. _Cette école est tombée bien bas. Quand mon père apprendra que Dumbledore à nommé ce lourdaud professeur.._ Crabbe et Goyle ricanent.

- _La ferme Malefoy._ Trancha Harry alors que tout les autres élèves se réunissent autour de nous.

- _Ooouuuh, Potter sort les griffes !_ Ricane Drago avant de donner son sac à Crabbe et de s'avancer vers Harry. Que va t-il faire encore. Il le regarde de haut en bas avant de lever les yeux vers les arbres et de prendre une mine apeurée. _Un détraqueur ! Un détraqueur !_ Tous se retournèrent en poussant des cris alors que les Serpentards rirent en mettant leur capuche pour imiter le bruit que ferait un fantôme.

- _Laisse tomber Harry._ Dit Hermione en lui prenant le bras et l'éloigna.

- _Stupide, Malefoy._ Lui dis-je alors qu'il se cala contre le muret près de moi. _Tu dis que l'école est tombée bien bas mais je crois que toi, tu es profondément enfoui sous le château._

- _N'essaie pas de faire de l'humour avec moi Rose, je ne rigolerai pas._

- _Ce n'est pas mon but de te faire rire. Ce que tu viens de faire était totalement ridicule et..toi. Oui, c'est toi tout craché ça. Et enlève moi cette capuche, tu es encore plus ridicule qu'avant._ Je la lui retirai et il me fixa. _Quoi ?_

- _Je crois que c'est notre vrai première discussion longue et sans insultes._ Me dit-il et j'acquiesçais.

- _Et ça sera sûrement la dernière._

 ** _I_** l sourit et resta camper sur le muret jusqu'à ce que Hagrid arrive. Et qu'elle ne fût pas notre surprise en le voyant arriver avec cinq créatures ailées. Elles étaient toutes identiques, à savoir : une tête de rapace, les antérieures d'oiseaux, les postérieurs d'un cheval tout comme la taille, ainsi que des ailes. La seule chose qui changeait était leur couleur. Ils étaient magnifique. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser en vue des "whoua" et des "oh" qui se chuchotait parmi les élèves.

- _Tadam !_ Dit Hagrid en écartant les bras. Je remarquais qu'il portait une ceinture ou pendait des petits animaux.

- _Hagrid, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?_ Demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

- _Ça, se sont des Hippogriffes. La première chose à savoir est qu'un Hippogriffe est une créature très fière et très susceptible. Ne vous avisez jamais d'en insulter un car ça serai la dernière chose que vous feriez._

- _Ils ont des noms ?_ Demandais-je toujours assise sur le muret près de Malefoy.

- _Bien sûr qu'ils en ont. Je vous présente Buck le gris, Neptune la marron, Volga l'albinos, Oslo le marron avec le bec noir, Khan le marron aux ailes blanches et.._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hagrid ?_ Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- _Il en manque un.._ On commence à paniquer. _S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Elle est très timide._

- _Un Hippogriffe timide ?_ Ricana Malefoy. _On aura tout vue ici._

- _Ne bougez pas, je vais la chercher._

- _Quoi ? Hagrid vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser seuls avec des Hippogriffes !_ S'exclama Hermione.

- _Ne bougez pas, ne les insultez pas et tout ira très bien. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

 ** _I_** l retourna dans la fôret et nous étions seuls face à cinq Hippogriffes qui nous regardaient en claquant du bec ou en grattant le sol. Très rassurant..

- _Quand mon père saura cela !_ Dit Malefoy et je levais les aux ciel.

- _Arrête de jurer que par ton père. Il ne sera pas là infiniment Malefoy, il serai temps que tu grandisse dans ta tête._

- _La ferme Rose._

 ** _J_** 'allais surenchérir quand un mouvement sur notre gauche se fit voir. Hagrid sortit d'entre les arbres, un animal qui était accroché à sa ceinture dans la main, et l'agitait en appelant le dernier Hippogriffe. Et quand enfin il sortit, j'en étais bouche bée. C'était celui que je trouvais le plus magnifique. Il était plus petit que les autres et semblait maladroit mais sa couleur était sublime. D'un noir de jais avec des mèches or sur son corps mais aussi sur le bout des plumes de ses ailes. Je sautais du muret et m'approchais un peu plus.

- _Voilà la petite dernière, Ula._ Il lui lança l'animal qu'elle rattrapa au vol dans son bec avant de l'engloutir avec hâte. _Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont là, je vais vous donner les recommandations. J'ai besoin d'un ou d'une volontaire pour cela._

 ** _T_** ous se reculèrent par peur, sauf Harry et moi. Hagrid nous sourit avant de nous demander qui voulait venir le premier. Je reculais d'un pas et désignais Harry du doigt. Harry lui dit de venir près de lui, ce qu'il fît avec précaution. Notre ami géant s'était mit devant l'Hippogriffe gris, Buck je crois, et celui-ci attendait les yeux rivés sur les animaux accrochés à la ceinture de Hagrid.

- _Bon, tu t'incline devant lui et tu attends qu'il te rende ton salut._ Expliqua Hagrid. _Si c'est le cas, tu pourras le toucher. Si ce n'est pas le cas..eh bien, nous verrons cela plus tard._ Il ria nerveusement. _Allez, vas-y incline toi._ Harry se baissa tout en gardant un œil sur la bête.

 _ **B**_ uck regardait Harry avec curiosité avant de claquer du bec et de gratter le sol avec sa patte droite. Hagrid lui demanda de reculer ce que Harry fît mais il marcha sur une branche qui craqua et énerva un peu plus Buck, qui écarta ses ailes. Harry resta immobile, toujours incliné devant l'hippogriffe et tout le monde était en alerte. Si ça ne se passait pas comme prévu, Hagrid aurai de gros ennuis.

 _ **J**_ e regardais les autres Hippogriffes et remarquais qu'ils étaient dans leur coin à faire comme ci rien ne se passait. Seulement, je pense que si Buck attaquait, ils le feraient également. Je me reculais de quelques pas par précaution mais percuta un élève qui était derrière moi, je tournai ma tête en m'excusant et vit Malefoy froncer les sourcils.

- _Bravo Harry !_ Dit Hagrid et je me retournais pour voir que Buck venait de s'incliner devant notre ami. Je souris, soulagée. _Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir lui caresser la tête. Approche toi doucement._

 ** _H_** arry tendit sa main et faisait de petits pas vers Buck. Celui-ci claqua du bec plusieurs fois en avançant légèrement. Hagrid lui dit de le laisser venir à lui et c'est avec lenteur que Buck vins poser son bec dans le creux de la main de Harry. Notre professeur applaudit en félicitant Harry et nous en fûmes de même, du moins les Gryffondors. Derrière moi j'entendais Malefoy se plaindre à ses camarades.

- _Je m'adresse à vous tous maintenant,_ dit Hagrid en se tournant vers nous pendant que Harry caressais l'hippogriffe. _Vous allez faire des groupes de six, maisons mélangées et vous allez choisir un hippogriffe dont vous allez vous occupez durant ce trimestre. N'oubliez pas d'être polie envers eux et de les saluer comme Harry l'a fait. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas._

 _S_ ans attendre qui que se soient, je me dirige vers Ula, le petit hippogriffe noir et or. Celui-ci s'approcha vivement de moi en claquant du bec comme enjoué que je vienne vers lui avant de se prendre un violent coup d'aile de son semblable à côté. J'eu un mouvement de recul en voyant cela et restait à l'écart en observant Ula. Elle était exclue du groupe et ça me fit mal au cœur. Oubliant totalement de la saluer comme il se devait, je m'approchais d'elle en quête de lui donner un peu de réconfort. A quelques centimètres de l'hippogriffe, je fûs attiré en arrière par un bras autour de ma taille.

- _Tu es folle où quoi ?_ Me dit la personne qui m'a tiré en arrière. _Tu as oublié qu'il faut les saluer avant de pouvoir les toucher ?_  
- _Je..elle n'est pas acceptée par les autres alors je.._  
- _Tu aurai pu te faire tuer !_  
- _Mais.._ je regardais la personne et vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. _Pourquoi tu m'as "sauvé" ?_  
- _Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je t'aime bien Rose. C'est juste que je voulais t'épargner un séjour à l'infirmerie._  
- _Je t'en suis reconnaissant Malefoy mais je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.._  
- _Bien sûr,_ il ricane.

* * *

 _Date :_ _2 septembre 1994_  
 _Lieu :_ _Poudlard ; Salle commune des Gryffondors ; 21h15_

 **A** ssise sur un fauteuil près du feu, je relisais mes notes de Sortilège. Nous avions eu un cours cet après-midi et, comme j'adorais les Sortilèges, je me devais de relire mon cours. Le professeur Flitwick était un très bon professeur, malgré sa petite taille et sa difficulté avec l'autorité.

 **J** e me remis soudainement à penser au cours de Hagrid, au petit Hippogriffe mit de côté par les autres et au secours de Malefoy. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il m'a secouru, son excuse n'était pas valable de plus. M'épargner d'un séjour à l'infirmerie. J'en rigolerai presque. Je me levais et allai me poster près d'une fenêtre de la salle commune et regarda la vue qui donnait sur le parc du château. Je me demandais comment allai la petite Ula quand des rires me parviennent. C'était mes amis et il me semble les jumeaux Weasley.

- _Tu penses à Malefoy, Nilin ?_ Rigola Hermione en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
- _Arrête ce n'est pas drôle et je ne pense pas à lui._ Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- _Un vrai héro ce serpent à ce qu'il paraît._ Ria l'un des jumeaux. _On auraient tellement voulu voir ça._  
- _Vous avez fini avec ça ?_ Dis-je en me tournant vers eux.  
- _Elle le défend._ Ron ria comme ses frères et Harry.  
- _Je ne le défend pas, c'est juste que vous m'agacez avec cette histoire. S'il ne l'avait pas fait je serai sûrement à l'infirmerie à cette heure là._  
- _Elle le défend._ Affirma Fred ou George.

 _J_ e soufflais avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et de monter dans la chambre que je partageais avec Hermione, Laurie Grant et Johanna Beagle. Je fis rapidement mon sac avant de me mettre en pyjama et de me coucher. Cette première journée de cours a été épuisante et c'est avec rapidité que je sombrais dans le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 3

_Date : 3 septembre 1994_  
 _Lieu: Poudlard ; Cours de potion ; 9h05_

 ** _A_** vec Hermione, nous sommes arrivées en avance en classe de potion. Le professeur Rogue était déjà là, assis derrière son bureau à attendre que tout le monde arrive. Nous nous sommes assises à notre table habituelle c'est-à-dire, celle tout devant dans la rangée du milieu. C'était notre place depuis notre première année et depuis, nous n'avons pas changé nos habitudes. Peu à peu, les élèves sont arrivés en silence comme le veut le professeur Rogue, et se sont installés à une table de deux. Bien sûr, les Serpentards partageaient ce cours avec nous.

- _Sortez tous vos affaires, livre et chaudron._ Dit le maître des potions en se levant. _Nous allons voir la potion de ratatinage._ _J'espère que vous avez tous lu votre livre de potion pendant les vacances et que vous savez de quoi il s'agit._ Il regarde Harry et Ron avec un sourire mauvais. _Les ingrédients sont à vôtre disposition au fond de la classe, la préparation dans vôtre livre. Vous avez deux heures._

 ** _A_** près avoir sortit mon livre, je cherche la potion de ratatinage et la trouve facilement grâce à l'index. Je lis d'abord toute la préparation comme j'en ai l'habitude de faire avant de noter dans un coin de ma tête tous les ingrédients dont j'aurai besoin lors de la préparation. Je me lève ensuite de mon tabouret et vais au fond de la classe pour aller chercher les ingrédients dans la grande armoire vitrée. Je prends donc des racines de marguerites, des figues sèche pelées, des chenilles et du foie de rat. Je retourne à ma table ou Hermione commence déjà de préparer sa potion. Moi, je préfère prendre mon temps que d'aller trop vite et oublier quelque chose.

 ** _L_** a sonnerie de dix heures retentit et Rogue en profita pour faire le tour des tables et, critiquer la potion de tout les Gryffondor. Notamment celle de Harry, de Ron et bien sûr de Neville, qui, le pauvre en tremblait. Les Serpentards ricanaient tous sans exception ce qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point. Comme il fallait laisser la potion infuser, je me levais pour aller ranger les ingrédients de trop et d'aller laver mes ustensiles dans l'évier au fond de la classe. Malefoy y était déjà avec Pansy Parkinson, sa voisine de table.

- _Vous pouvez vous dépêchez !_ Leur dis-je en voyant qu'ils prenaient leur temps. Ils se retournèrent et Malefoy me fit son habituel sourire en coin tandis que Parkinson me regardait de haut en bas avec dédain.

- _Tu peux tout de même attendre cinq minutes qu'on finissent._ Me dit-elle avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

- _Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre._

- _Tu n'as pas le choix, Rose._ Dit Malefoy en essuyant ses ustensiles à l'aide du torchon posé sur la petite table à côté. _Et nous prenons le temps que l'on veut. Nous ne sommes pas pressé._

- _Cessez de bavarder Miss Rose,_ intervint le professeur en arrivant près de nous. _Nettoyer vos ustensiles en silence._

- _Mais ce n'est pas moi qui.._

- _Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Répondez moi encore une fois et je doublerais la perte de points._

 ** _J_** e baissais la tête et me retiens de dire quoi que se soit. Maudit Serpentard ! Le professeur retourna observer les potions et je relevais la tête pour voir que Malefoy me souriait méchamment. Je secouai la tête et allais laver à mon tour mes ustensiles avant de retourner vers mon chaudron ou la potion avait une jolie couleur verte. Je pris un tube sur ma table, la remplie de potion et mit un bouchon de liège dessus. Avant d'aller la placer sur le porte tube je collais une étiquette avec mon nom et prénom.

 _ **I**_ l ne restait plus que dix minutes de cours avant la pause et le professeur Rogue nous donna rapidement nos devoirs. Nous devions rédiger pour lundi toutes les propriétés de la potion de ratatinage mais aussi les effets secondaires qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle était mal faîtes, qui l'a créer et pourquoi, et pour finir : à quoi sert-elle, développer. Je crois qu'on va en avoir pour tout le week-end. Quand enfin la sonnerie retentit, c'est avec hâte que nous sortons de la classe. Harry et Ron marmonnaient dans leur barbe, Hermione me dit qu'elle filait aux toilettes et moi, je restais derrière mes amis à les écouter parler.

- _Les gars ?_ Dis-je et ils se retournent. _Je vais aller à la bibliothèque commencer le devoir de potion, vous venez ?_

- _Tu rigoles ?_ Ricana Ron. _On vient de sortir de potion, tu crois vraiment qu'on va travailler sur ce devoir ?_

- _Ça nous avancerai.._

- _Vas-y toi, nous on va aller voir Hagrid vue qu'on a une heure de trou avant de manger._

- _Il a sûrement cours._ Leur dis-je en montant les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée.

- _Il a envoyé un courrier à Harry pour lui dire de venir le voir à onze heure._ Me dit Ron.

- _Bon ben à plus tard alors._

 ** _J_** e leur souris et monte à la salle commune des Gryffondor pour aller chercher des parchemins vierge, ma plume et de l'encre. En chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque, je croise les jumeaux Wealsey et leur ami Lee Jordan. Ils n'ont pas cours ? Et pourquoi ils court comme ça ? Je m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'ils me contourne toujours en courant.

- _Nilin vient !_ Me cria l'un des jumeaux en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi.

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

- _JE VAIS VOUS AVOIR UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE BANDE DE PETITS VAURIENS._ Cria quelqu'un et je reconnus Rusard. Qu'ont-ils fait ?

- _Nilin dépêche toi._ Me pressa le roux en s'approchant de moi.

- _Mais je dois.._

 _ **I**_ l ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me prit la main et se mit à courir vers son frère et son ami, qui eux, étaient plus loin. Je le suivis en essayant de ne pas tomber et en regardant souvent derrière nous pour voir si Rusard nous avait rattrapé mais aucunement. Le rouquin ralentit avant de nous faire entrer dans une salle de classe vide ou nous attendaient les deux autres. Lee ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_ Leur demandais-je en croisant mes bras et en les regardant à tour de rôle. _Et vous n'avez pas cours ?_

- _Non, nous avons une heure de libre._ Me répond Lee en allant s'asseoir sur une table.

- _Et pour répondre à ta première question,_ commença l'un des jumeaux.

- _Nous avons rendu une petite visite de courtoisie à notre cher Rusard._ Termina l'autre en souriant.

- _Ça ne me dit pas ce que vous avez fait._

- _On y viens Nilin, patience._ Ricana l'un des roux.

- _Juste, avant, dîtes moi qui de vous deux est George et Fred._ Leur demandais-je.

- _Je suis Fred et lui George._ Me dit-il et j'acquiesçais.

- _Okay. Continuer votre histoire._

- _Comme nous te l'avons dit, nous avons rendu une visite à notre concierge préféré._ Dit Lee et j'acquiesçais de nouveau. _Dans son bureau, cela va de soit._

- _Mais il n'a pas totalement apprécié notre petite blague._

- _Qui est ?_ Insistais-je.

- _Patience demoiselle, patience._ Souria Fred et je soupirai.

- _Nous lui avons offert un cadeau. Une boîte de chocolat._ Dit Lee en commençant à rire. _Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment des chocolats mais des.._ Il se mit à rire vite suivit des jumeaux.

- _J'aimerai participer à votre fou rire moi aussi.._ Leur dis-je en faisant la moue. _C'était quoi dans la boîte ?_

- _Des vers de terre fraîchement trouvé dans le parc de Poudlard._ Ria Fred comme son frère et son ami.

- _Des..des vers de terre ?_ Dis-je ahuri. _Sérieux ?_ Ils acquiescent et je ne pus retenir mon rire plus longtemps.

* * *

 _Date : 3 septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle ; 12h15_

 ** _E_** n compagnie des jumeaux et Lee, nous mangions notre déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Après avoir bien rit ensemble, les jumeaux m'on proposé de rester avec eux et j'ai alors laisser tomber mon devoir de potion que je devais commencer. Nous avons passé notre heure de libre dehors, près du lac à rigoler et à imaginer tout un tas de blagues que les jumeaux pourraient faire à Rusard. C'est bien la première fois en trois ans que je riais autant et ça fait vraiment du bien. De plus, les jumeaux sont de bonne compagnie tout comme leur ami Lee Jordan. Nous avons aussi parler des cours, des Serpentards, de nos familles respective mais je n'ai pratiquement rien dit sur la mienne et bien sûr, ils m'ont taquiner sur le faîtes que Malefoy m'avait sauvé la vie en cours de Soins aux créatures magique.

- _Je suis épuisée_ , dit Hermione en se laissant choir à côté de moi.

- _Tu étais où ?_ Lui demandais-je en reprenant de la salade de riz. _Je ne t'ai pas revue après ton passage aux toilettes._

- _J'étais à la bibliothèque._ Dit mon amie en rougissant un peu tout en se servant du jus de citrouille. _Et toi ?_

- _Avec Fred, George et Lee dehors._

- _Nous avons bien rit d'ailleurs, à refaire prochainement Nilin._ Me dit Lee en me souriant.

- _Avec plaisir. Tu devrais venir avec nous la prochaine fois Hermione. Je pense que ça te fera du bien._

- _J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire._

- _Comme tu veux._ Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules puis je me retournais vers mes amis. _Vous reprenez à deux heures ?_

- _Non à une heure avec histoire de la magie._ Soupira George et je ris.

- _C'est bête._ Leur dis-je en riant et ils marmonnaient.

- _Nilin, te réjouie pas trop._ Intervint Hermione. _Nous avons un cours d'histoire de la magie à deux heures._

- _Ah.._

- _C'est bête !_ Répétèrent mes amis avant de rire et je souriais malgré moi.

* * *

 _Date : 3 septembre 1994_

 _Lieu: Poudlard ; couloir vers la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal ; 15h06_

 ** _C_** 'est endormie par le cours d'histoire de la magie, que je me dirigeais vers notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal. J'arrivais en traînant les pieds, les yeux à moitié fermés et entrait dans la classe.

- _Ah ! Voilà la retardataire._ S'exclama le professeur.

- _Retardataire ?_ Demandais-je en m'immobilisant au pied de la porte pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. _Je ne suis pas en retard.._

- _Eh bien si,_ me sourit le professeur. _De six minutes pour être exact, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien. Ne recommencez pas à l'avenir._

- _Euh..oui, désolée.._

- _Vous êtes ?_

- _Nilin Rose, professeur._

- _Bien. Avancez près de vos camarades miss Rose._

 ** _J_** e m'avançais vers eux et c'est seulement maintenant que je réalisais qu'ils étaient tous debout et regroupés devant une armoire qui bougeait toute les trente secondes. Les tables étaient mise sur le côté et je me demande pourquoi la classe est aménagée comme cela. Je déposais mon sac près des autres et me dirigeait vers mes amis. Hermione me gronda tandis que Harry et Ron ricanaient silencieusement.

- _Elle vous intrigue n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda le professeur Lupin en désignant l'armoire. A votre avis, qui y a t-il à l'intérieur ?

- _Un épouventard._ Répond Dean Thomas.

- _Très bien ._ _Et qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un épouventard ?_

- _Personne ne le sait, professeur._ Dit Hermione.

- _Oui, mais encore ?_

- _C'est une créature qui préfère vivre dans des endroits sombres et confinés. Elle prend la forme la plus terrifiante lorsqu'elle rencontre une personne. L'épouventard semble se nourrir de la peur mais pas seulement comme moyen de défense, c'est pourquoi elle est désignée comme une créature maléfique._

- _C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Bravo miss Rose. Cinq points à Gryffondor._ Les rouges et or me regardaient en souriant et je baissais la tête timidement. _Je vais vous apprendre un sortilège très simple qui permet de s'en débarrasser._ Il se mit devant l'armoire. _Nous allons nous exercer, sans baguette pour le moment. Après moi, Riddikulus._

- _Riddikulus,_ répétons tous ensemble.

- _Plus fort et articulez bien._ Nous répétons une nouvelle fois. _Très bien._

- _C'est son cours qui est Riddikulus._ Soupira Malefoy et, étant pas loin de lui, je me retournais en le fusillant du regard.

- _Si tu trouves cela ridicule Malefoy, dégage. Tu sais, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un p'tit trou du.._

- _Nilin arrête._ Me coupa Hermione en me retournant face au professeur. _Laisse le, c'est un idiot._

- _..je vais vous montrer. Tiens, Neville, venez s'il vous plaît._ Continua le professeur. Neville s'avança avec crainte, ce qui fit sourire Lupin. _Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait le plus peur ?_ Le Gryffondor marmonna. _Dîtes le plus fort._

- _Le professeur Rogue.._ Il y eu des rires en provenance des Serpentards.

- _Il fait peur à tout le monde,_ ria le professeur. _Il me semble que vous habitez chez votre grand-mère._

- _Oui monsieur.._

- _Très bien. Alors je veux que vous visualisez très clairement ses vêtements dans votre tête. Je vais ouvrir l'armoire et quand je l'ouvrirai, vous ferez ceci._ Il s'approcha de Neville et lui parla à l'oreille. _Vous pouvez le faire ? Oui, préparez votre baguette._

 ** _I_** l sortit la sienne et la pointa vers l'armoire. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et le professeur Rogue en sortit. Neville était tétanisé et n'osait faire un mouvement. Lupin s'éloigna pour se mettre à l'écart tandis que l'épouventard qui avait prit la forme du professeur Rogue, s'avançait lentement vers Neville. Lupin lui dit alors de prononcer le sort et celui-ci pointa sa baguette sur Rogue en prononçant distinctement le sort. Rogue, qui avant était totalement habillé de noir, était à présent habillé d'un grand manteau vert, d'une écharpe en forme de renard, un chapeau marron avec un vautour empaillé dessus et il tenait un sac à main rouge dans sa main droite. Tout le monde ria et le professeur nous demanda de faire la queue pour passer chacun notre tour.

 ** _B_** ientôt, se fût mon tour. Baguette en main, j'attendais que l'épouventard se change en la chose dont j'avais le plus peur. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'étais nerveuse. La momie de Parvati se changea alors en vampire. Je déglutis et pointa ma baguette sur le vampire qui s'approchait de moi. Je lançais alors le sort et ses dents disparurent pour laisser place à des carottes. Je souris, fière de moi et laissait ma place à Harry, qui était le suivant.

- _Un vampire sérieusement Rose ?_ Me dit Malefoy en ricanant avec Crabbe et Goyle quand je passais devant eux.

- _Tu la ferme Malefoy._

 _ **J**_ e me mis près de Neville et les autres élèves qui étaient passés avant moi et regardais l'épouventard de Harry se changer en détraqueur. Le professeur Lupin intervint alors en se mettant entre mon ami et le détraqueur. L'épouventard changea une nouvelle fois de forme et cette fois-ci, ce fût une lune. Il lança le sort et la lune devient un ballon de baudruche qui vola à travers la salle avant que le professeur ne le remette dans l'armoire.

- _Très bien, le cours est fini, vous pouvez y allez._ Nous dit Lupin. _Je suis désolé mais nous verrons la suite plus tard._

* * *

 _Date : 3 septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Salle d'étude ; 17h_

 ** _A_** près le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, nous avons passé l'heure suivante dans la cours à se poser tout un tas de questions sur le professeur Lupin. Harry n'était pas très content qu'il ne l'est pas laissé ridiculiser son épouventard et il se promit qu'au prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il ira demander au professeur la réponse à sa question.

 _ **N**_ ous sommes maintenant en salle d'étude pour faire nos devoirs. J'étais avec mes amis mais il y avait également pas très loin de nous, les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan en compagnie de Neville et Dean Thomas. Je rédigeais mon devoirs de potion quand Seamus arriva en courant vers nous, La Gazette du sorcier dans les mains en criant "il a été vue ! Il a été vue !" Il nous expliqua alors que Sirius Black avait été vue dans un village pas très loin de Poudlard et malgré les détraqueurs qui entouraient le château, il pouvait très bien rentrer dans celui-ci sans se faire voir. J'espérais que Dumbledore avait prit des précautions au cas où que ça arriverai et que Black ne rentrera pas dans le château.


	6. Chapter 4

_Date : 12 septembre 1994_  
 _Lieu : Pré-au-lard ; 14h30_

 ** _U_** ne semaine était passée et nous avions eu l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. C'était notre toute première sortie et j'avais plus que hâte d'y aller. J'étais en compagnie de Hermione et Ron, Harry n'a pas pu venir parce que son oncle n'avait pas signé l'autorisation pour y aller alors il n'avait pas eu la chance de venir avec nous. Mes amis et moi décidons de rentrer dans tout les magasins avant de finir dans le bar "Les Trois balais". Nous passons d'abord chez Scribenpenne magasin de plumes. Je me suis racheté une nouvelle plume et de l'encre tout comme mes amis. Puis nous sommes allés chez Gaichiffon, un magasin de vêtements, où Hermione en a profité pour acheter de nouveau gant pour l'hiver ainsi qu'un bonnet marron. J'ai moi aussi acheté un bonnet beige à pompon marron clair et une écharpe en laine de la même couleur. Ron a juste fait le tour pour ne rien acheter au final. Nous nous sommes rendu par la suite chez Zonko, un magasin de farces et attrapes. Là-bas, je retrouve Fred et George, les frères de Ron.

- _Vous êtes dans votre élément ici._ Leur dis-je en allant vers eux.

- _Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point Nilin._ Me dit George en souriant.

- _Nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut pour créer tu-sais-quoi Georgy ?_ Demanda Fred à son identique et celui-ci opina.

- _Vous n'allez pas embêter Rusard j'espère ?_

- _Pas pour le moment._ Ricana Fred. _On attend qu'il oublie un peu avant de recommencer._

- _Et cette fois, ça sera pire._ Ajouta George en riant. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on essayera que tu ne sois pas dans les parages cette fois._

- _De préférence oui, merci les gars._ Je dis en souriant.

- _Bon et bien, nous te disons à plus tard. Nous avons du pain sur la planche nous._

 _ **J**_ e leur fait un signe de main et me promène entre les rayons, allant de surprise en surprise en découvrant toutes ces farces génial. Comment veulent-ils que les jumeaux ne fasse aucune bêtises si ils ont accès à ce magasin. Je ris intérieurement et vais rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendaient à l'entrée. Nous n'avons rien achetés, considérant tout ceci comme inutile pour nous. Honeydukes est le prochain magasin ou nous allons et je crois que j'avais trouvé la définition du mot paradis. Tout ces bonbons, chocolats et autres confiseries étaient à ma porté et c'était le bonheur. J'adorais les sucreries même si ce n'est pas très bon pour les dents et la ligne mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

- _On se rejoins au Trois Balais, je pense en avoir pour un moment._ Dis-je à mes amis.

- _Nous sommes dans le même cas, Nilin._ Ajouta Ron en regardant les étagères de bonbons avec émerveillement.

- _Je vous attendrais là-bas, je ne pense pas rester ici trop longtemps._ Nous dit Hermione.

 _ **C**_ 'est donc avec joie que je me promène dans ce magasin, prenant tout ce dont j'avais besoin et tout ceux qui me donnait envie. Quand je me rendis au comptoir pour payer tout mes achats, je me rendis compte que j'en avais prit un peu beaucoup. Mais je gardais tout et payais avant de sortir du magasin et de me diriger vers Les Trois Balais. En chemin, je fouillas dans mes sacs à la recherche de ma boîte de caramel.

- _Rose regarde ou tu vas._ Me dit une voix masculine devant moi et je m'arrêtais de justesse avant de lui rentrer dedans. _Tu pourrais t'excuser._

- _Oh ça va Malefoy, je ne t'ai pas rentré dedans à ce que je sache._

- _Presque. Heureusement que je t'ai dis de regarder ou tu allais._

- _C'est vrai que tu es un héro._ Dis-je en levant les yeux. _Quoi que, la dernière fois tu ne l'étais pas._

- _La ferme, je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires._

- _Heureusement que j'étais là, n'est-ce pas ?_ Je lui souris ironiquement. _Tu n'as pas trop mal j'espère ?_

 ** _I_** l marmonne avant de me contourner et de s'en aller plus loin. Je ris avant de reprendre ma route. En y repensant, je me demande ce qu'il m'a prise de faire ça. C'est vrai, c'est Malefoy, pourquoi je l'ai secouru ce mercredi là ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait fait de même avec moi l'autre jour avec l'hipogriffe et je lui en était redevable. Oui sans doute. D'ailleurs, personne n'a compris mon sauvetage envers ce Serpentard. Que je vous explique, c'était mercredi matin à notre cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ce jours là, Hagrid nous avait demandé de nous occuper de nos Hippogriffe, ce que nous avions fait. Rappelez-vous que Malefoy est dans mon groupe et que nous sommes que tout les deux. Comme à son habitude, il m'a taquiné, il m'a laissé faire tout le boulot et quand il a vue que Potter allait monter sur Buck pour aller voler autour de Poudlard, monsieur s'est mit à rouspéter et à faire son jaloux. Je n'ai rien dis mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

 _ **C**_ 'est seulement quand Harry est revenu que Malefoy à décidé d'agir. Il s'est donc dirigé vers Buck en l'insultant de "grosse brute répugnante" et celui-ci, très susceptible, s'est levé sur ses deux postérieurs en battant des ailes et en geignant. Surprise, je me suis alors mise à courir vers mon camarade pour le tirer en arrière mais il n'eu pas beaucoup de chance car Buck le griffa à l'avant bras. Malefoy s'est laissé tomber en arrière, m'emportant avec lui et tout en se tenant le bras, sanglotait qu'il allait mourir. Hagrid l'a ensuite emmener à l'infirmerie et j'ai entendu Malefoy dire qu'il allait le regretter lui et son saleté de poulet. Ca voulait dire qu'il allait en parler à son père qui fera tout pour que Buck et peut-être même les autres Hippogriffes, soit tué et que Hagrid perde son emploi de professeur.

 ** _J_** 'arrive au Trois Balais et retrouve mon amie, attablée à l'une des seules tables restante, une bière au beurre devant elle et un livre pour lui tenir compagnie. Je m'installe rapidement à ses côtés, commande la même chose qu'elle au serveur qui passe près de la table et me met à discuter avec elle de l'affaire Buck. Ron nous rejoins peu de temps après et la discussion reprend de vive voix.

* * *

 _Date : 12 septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle ; 19h_

 _ **N**_ ous sommes rentrés de Pré-au-Lard il y a peu de temps et nous venons de retrouver Harry dans la Grande Salle entrain de dîner, seul. Le pauvre. Je culpabilise de l'avoir laisser seul. C'est vrai que nous sommes ses meilleurs amis et nous l'avons laissé au château toute une après-midi sans se soucier s'il allait être seul ou non. C'était stupide mais nous avions tellement hâte de visiter Pré-au-Lard que nous avons laissé Harry tout seul. J'espère qu'il nous en veut pas.

- _Alors, c'était comment ?_ Nous demande t-il d'une voix lasse.

- _C'était pas mal.._ Dis-je en regardant mon assiette.

- _Pas mal ?_ S'exclama Ron. _C'était super tu veux dire ! La boutique de bonbons Honeydukes est génial mais le mieux c'est Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes._

- _Scribenpenne était très bien aussi._ Ajouta Hermione et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. _Et les Trois Balais c'est le pub sorcier de Pré-au-Lard, nous y sommes allés pour boire une bière au beurre._

- _Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller voir la Cabane Hurlante. On dit que c'est.._

- _La maison la plus hantée de toute la Grande Bretagne, je sais._ Le coupa Harry et je savais qu'il était agacé par nos dires.

- _Bien et toi Harry, tu as fais quoi ?_ Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- _Je suis resté dans la salle commune pour finir mes devoirs avant d'aller faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard. J'y ai croisé le professeur Lupin et nous avons eu une conversation sur ce qu'il s'était passé en cours l'autre jour._

- _Ah ! Tant mieux alors._ Je lui souris.

 ** _N_** ous finissons de manger avant de prendre la route vers notre salle commune. Nous étions dans le couloir ou au bout se trouvait notre salle commune. Seulement, ce soir là, une foule se présentait face à nous.

- _Que se passe t-il ?_ Demanda Harry en arrivant près de nos camarades.

- _Neville à du encore oublier le mot de passe._ Soupira Ron.

- _Hey.._ Dit quelqu'un derrière nous qui s'avéra être Neville.

- _Ah tu es là ? Mais il se passe quoi alors ?_

- _Laissez passer ! Poussez-vous !_ S'énerva Percy en essayant de passer entre les élèves. _Je suis préfet en chef, écartez-vous !_

 ** _A_** vec aisance, je me faufilais entre les Gryffondor pour être face au tableau. Mais quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris celui-ci vide et lacéré. Qui a pu faire cela ? Et pourquoi avec une telle violence ? Et ou était la Grosse Dame à présent ?

- _Bouh !_ Me fit quelqu'un derrière moi en me pinçant les hanches, ce qui, bien sûr, m'a fait sursauter.

- _Bon sang, ne refait plus jamais ça George..Fred.. !_ Dis-je en me retournant pour voir le jumeau qui souriait.

- _C'est George._ Il me fait un clin d'œil.

- _Ne recommence plus, j'ai horreur de ça._ Il sourit toujours et je soupire. _Bref, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et ou est Fred ? C'est à cause de vous ?_

- _Heeeey, du calme._ Il rit. Non je ne sais pas. _Il est derrière avec tes amis et notre frère et non ce n'est pas de notre faute._

- _D'accord.._

 ** _J_** e me retournais pour regarder le tableau et essayer de trouver une réponse à la question. Tout autour, les tableaux étaient en effervescence. Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave pour que les tableaux soient ainsi. Soudain, le directeur arriva accompagné de Rusard, qui criait à tous de laisser passer le directeur. Dumbledore arriva devant le tableau, l'observa un instant avant de demander au concierge de rassembler les fantômes pour qu'ils cherchent la Grosse Dame. Seulement, ce n'était pas la peine car il l'avait trouvé. Alors, tout le monde se bouscula pour aller devant le tableau ou elle était cachée.

- _Chère madame, qui a osez vous faire cela ?_ Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- _Il a les yeux du démon !_ S'écria t-elle. _Et l'âme aussi noir que le nom qu'il porte. C'est lui professeur, celui dont tout le monde parle. Sirius Black !_ Elle cria avant de se cacher derrière l'hippopotame. Il y eu des chuchotements à travers la foule avant d'être coupé par le directeur :

- _Tout le monde se rend à la Grande Salle !_

* * *

 _Date : 12 septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle ; 22h35_

 ** _A_** près nous être rendu dans la Grande Salle ou tout les élèves de Poudlard y étaient, le directeur nous a annoncé que nous allions dormir ici cette nuit pendant que les professeurs cherchaient Sirius Black dans le château. Il fit alors disparaître les quatre tables pour les remplacer par des sacs de couchage avant de nous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Sous la demande des jumeaux et de Lee, je me suis couchée auprès d'eux, entre Fred et George en plaisantant sur le faîtes que c'était la première et dernière fois que je dormirai avec eux. Ils ont commencés à rire avant d'être vite arrêté par leur frère Percy.

 _ **J**_ 'avais eu très peur quand la Grosse Dame a révélé que Sirius Black était dans le château. Comment était-il entré à l'intérieur sans se faire voir ? Et pourquoi avoir agressé la Grosse Dame ? Que cherchait-il ? Qui ? Et puis ça fît tilt dans ma tête, il cherchait Harry pour le tuer. J'eu un frisson d'horreur avant de fermer les yeux en pensant à autre chose. A quelque chose de plus joyeux et plus beau.

- _Nilin,_ murmura mon voisin. _Nilin, tu dors ?_

- _Non. Tait toi Fred._ Lui dis-je en chuchotant. _Je ne veux pas être punie de ta faute._

- _Je t'ai vue frissonner. Tu as froid ?_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et dors._ J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir me regarder.

- _Je n'y arrive pas et toi non plus. Parlons._

- _Et de quoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas. Faisons plus connaissance._

- _Toi aussi tu penses à Black ? C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?_ Lui demandais-je et il acquiesce. _Alors je suis d'accord pour discuter, je n'arrête pas d'y penser aussi.._

- _Parlons d'autre chose dans ce cas._

- _De quoi ?_ Je le regarde et il sourit.

- _On a cas se poser des questions et on y répond franchement._

- _D'accord._ Je souris. _Commence._

- _Tu as des frères et sœurs ?_

- _Non, je suis fille unique. Ta plus grande qualité et ton plus grand défaut ?_

- _Aucun défaut, que des qualités pour moi._ Il me dit et je ris discrètement. _Non pour de vrai, ma plus grande qualité serai l'humour. J'adore faire rire les autres et ne pas me prendre la tête. Pour le défaut, je dirai..la curiosité. Je veux tout savoir et ça énerve les gens. Si tu étais un animal, lequel serais-tu et pourquoi ?_

- _Hum.._ Je réfléchis un instant. _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un chat parce qu'il fait ce qu'il veut quand il veut, il dort souvent, c'est mignon et tout doux. Donc ouais, un chat._ Je souris. _Qu'est-ce que tu aimerai faire après Poudlard ?_

- _Je ne sais pas. Avec George on a bien une idée mais c'est un peu tôt pour décider. Et toi ?_

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux réussir c'est mes B.U.S.E.S et mes A.S.P.I.C.s. Pour plus tard, on verra bien. Selon toi, quel est le plus beau sentiment ?_

- _L'amour. Est-ce que tu crois en l'amour ?_

- _Oui. Comme toute les filles je suppose._ Je regarde ailleurs. _Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?_

- _Non. Je suis sortis avec des filles mais ce n'était pas le grand amour. La preuve, je suis célibataire._ Je souris et le regarde de nouveau. _On devrait dormir tu ne crois pas ?_

- _Ouais, heureusement demain c'est dimanche._

- _Bonne nuit Nilin._

- _Bonne nuit Fred._

* * *

 _Date : 18 septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ; 15h_

 _ **N**_ ous attendions le professeur Lupin dans sa salle de classe. J'étais assise seule à une table, me demandant ou était Hermione et comment cela se faisait qu'elle était en retard. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Derrière moi, j'écoutais la conversation de Harry et de Ron centrée sur le match de Quiddich de samedi, ce **_samedi_**. J'avais totalement oublié le match ! Je me concentrais sur le tableau de projection en face de moi en me demandant pourquoi il était là.

- _Rose !_ M'appela t-on sur ma droite.

- _Quoi encore Malefoy ?_ Soupirais-je en le regardant et remarquais qu'il avait son écharpe sur son bras blessé.

- _Ton amie sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas là ?_

- _Répète ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy !_ Dis-je après m'être levée et pointé ma baguette sur son visage. _Répète, vas-y soit un homme pour une fois !_ Il fixait ma baguette, craintive mais ne dit pas un mots. _Tu es bien un Serpentard. Un trouillard et un moins que rien._

- _Miss Rose, je vous demanderai de vous asseoir et de revoir votre attitude avant que je ne vous enlève des points._ Dit une voix doucereuse. Je me retournais pour voir le professeur Rogue près du projecteur.

- _Ou est le professeur Lupin ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Asseyez-vous immédiatement._ J'obéis et rangeais ma baguette. _Le professeur Lupin n'est pas disposé à assurer son cours aujourd'hui._ Il ferme les volets d'un coup de baguette. _Ouvrez vos livres page 294._

 ** _J_** e me retournais sur mon siège, prit mon livre et chercha la page demandé. Les loups-garou ? Nous n'en sommes pas aussi loin avec le professeur Lupin. Que fait Rogue ?

- _Les loups-garou ?_ Demanda Ron.

- _Monsieur, nous venons de commencer les Strangulots et les Pitiponks, on ne devraient pas étudier les bêtes nocturnes maintenant._ Dit Hermione, assise à côté de moi et tournée vers le professeur. Je la regardais effarée, me demandant comment elle avait pu apparaître d'un coup. Je n'étais pas la seule à me poser cette question, Harry et Ron étaient tout aussi étonnés.

- _Silence Miss Granger._ Il se mit a marcher vers le tableau de projection. _Qui peux me dire quelle est la différence entre un animagus et un loup-garou ?_ Il se posta près de celui-ci et regarda la classe ou seulement deux mains étaient levées, la mienne et celle de Hermione. _Personne ? Comme c'est décevant._

- _Il est sérieux là ?_ Marmonnais-je en baissant ma main.

- _S'il vous plaît monsieur._ Intervint Hermione. _Un animagus est une personne qui se transforme d'elle-même en animal hors le loup-garou n'a pas le choix et il ne sait plus qui il est lors de sa transformation. De plus, il ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables._ Il y eut alors un "aoooouh" provenant de Malefoy qui fît rire les Serpentards.

- _Merci monsieur Malefoy._ Dit Rogue d'une voix lasse et je levais les yeux en regardant le blond. _Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous prenez la parole sans y être autorisé Miss Granger. Etes-vous incapable de vous dominer ou êtes vous fière d'être une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ? J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor._

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste monsieur ! Personne n'allait donner la réponse si elle ne l'avait pas faîtes._

- _Cinq points en moins supplémentaire pour cette remarque Miss Rose. D'autres volontaires ?_

 _ **J**_ e soupirais et décidais de ne plus rien écouter. C'était totalement injuste ! Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il faisait cela. Je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine, posait mon dos sur le dossier de ma chaise et fixais un point en face de moi, soit, sur le tableau blanc. Soudain, je reçu un bout de parchemin sur la tête qui tomba au sol. Je râlais avant de le prendre, de l'ouvrir et d'y voir un dessin animé. Il représentait Harry sur son balai et il recevait des cognards sur la tête. Je le donnais donc à Harry et il me dit que c'était Malefoy qui le lui avait envoyé mais qu'il avait mal visé.

 ** _A_** la fin du cours, je me précipitais hors de la salle pour aller dans la salle commune. Je n'avais rien écouté au cours, Rogue n'en valait pas la peine et puis il n'était pas notre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Durant les deux heures, j'avais lu et relu les pages concernée sur le Loup-garou et j'avais gribouillé quelques dessins sur mon parchemin. Je m'installais à une des tables et commençais mon devoirs d'Histoire de la magie pour lundi.

- _Nilin._ Je lève la tête de mon parchemin pour voir les jumeaux en face de moi. _Rogue est devant la salle commune._

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

- _Il veut te parler._ Me dit Fred et je fronçais les sourcils.

- _Vous êtes sûr ?_

- _Plus que sûr même. Dépêche toi, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à attendre._ Je soupire mais me levais pour sortir de la salle commune et d'effectivement voir mon professeur.

- _Monsieur ? .._

- _Miss Rose, je vous avais dit de rester à la fin de l'heure._

- _Ah ? Je n'ai pas entendu monsieur.._

- _Vous étiez trop absorbée par vos petits dessins. Vous serez d'ailleurs en retenue demain à neuf heures._

- _Avec vous ? Mais le match de Quiddich.._

- _Ne discutez pas avec moi. Cette retenue ce fera dans ma salle de classe et je serai bien évidemment là. Je suis très déçu de votre comportement d'aujourd'hui Miss. Traînez avec Potter et sa clique ne vous réussi pas._ Il fit demi-tour et partit sans un mots de plus.

 ** _J_** e rentrais de nouveau dans la salle commune, reprit mes affaires sous les questions des jumeaux et montait dans ma chambre en claquant la porte brusquement. Une retenue ! Sérieusement ? La première en trois ans. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé écoper d'une retenue au cours de ma scolarité et pourtant, j'en ai bien une demain matin. Je ne verrai donc pas le match de Quiddich. Et comment osait-il rejeter la faute sur Harry, Ron et Hermione pour mon comportement ? Ce n'était en aucun cas de leur faute. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !


	7. Chapter 5

_Date : 19 septembre 1994_  
 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Cachots ; 9h05_

 ** _C_** ela faisait cinq minutes que j'étais dans la classe de potion et j'attendais les instructions de Rogue, qui corrigeait des copies sur son bureau sans faire attention à moi. Le faisait-il exprès ? Je soupirai fortement, prit ma plume, trempa la pointe dans l'encre noir de mon encrier et commençait à dessiner sur mon parchemin vierge. Je voyais très bien l'image dans ma tête et je reproduisais traits par traits l'animal que j'avais en tête : Ula, l'Hippogriffe de Hagrid. Je relevais la tête pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge mais je rencontrais les yeux noir de mon professeur. **_Oups_**..

- _Très jolie dessin Miss Rose, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le but de cette retenue._ Dit le professeur Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. _Donner moi cela._

- _Nan, s'il vous plaît monsieur, j'aimerai le donner à Hagrid quand il sera terminé.._

- _J'ai dis, donner moi cela._ Il tend la main vers moi et je lui obéis. _Bien, vous allez me faire ce que j'avais demandé pour le cours d'hier._

- _C'est-à-dire ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Vous n'avez vraiment rien écouté, Miss Rose !_ Tonna t-il et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même. _J'ai demandé deux parchemins sur le Loup-garou et insistez bien sur ses signes distinctifs._

- _Mais comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas mon manuel de défense contre les forces du mal et je n'ai pas accès à la bibliothèque monsieur.._

- _Je crois vous avoir vue lire plusieurs fois le chapitre lors du cours Miss Rose. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à dire. Vous avez une heure et demi._ Je soupirai. _Si je vous entends soupirer encore une fois, vous aurez une autre heure de colle samedi prochain._

 ** _I_** l retourna à son bureau avec mon dessin et je dus faire son stupide devoir en essayant de ne pas soupirer toute les deux minutes. J'écris alors tout ce que je savais et mon parchemin était noir d'encre. J'entame le deuxième parchemin avec rapidité, mon poignet me faisait mal mais je continuais. Le point final mit, je relus mes parchemins pour me corriger et voir si je n'avais rien oublié. Tout y était, l'histoire, les généralités comme l'apparence, la reproductions et le comportement du loup-garou ainsi que l'étymologie du mot. J'avais tout mis.

- _Professeur ? J'ai terminé._

- _Il vous reste dix minutes avant la fin de votre retenue._ Dit-il après avoir regardé l'horloge. _Que pensez-vous du loup-garou Miss Rose ?_

- _Pardon ? Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?_ Demandais-je, totalement ahuri.

- _Répondez._

- _Eh bien, le loup-garou est une créature dangereuse.._

- _Ce n'était pas ma question Miss Rose._

- _Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question professeur._

- _Connaissez-vous un loup-garou ?_

- _Non.._ Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi il me demande tout ça ? _Je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir, professeur._

- _Dîtes moi les symptômes d'un lycanthrope._

- _Euh..peu de temps avant la pleine lune, le lycanthrope est très pâle et a quelques soucis de santé. Après la pleine lune, celui-ci est très fatigué et.._

- _Oui ?_

- _Vous vouliez nous faire deviner quelque chose hier professeur._ Je le regarde. _L'absence du professeur Lupin, votre cours sur les loups-garou et le devoir à faire était voulut n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Vous êtes intelligente Miss Rose, j'aurai pensé que Miss Granger aurai trouvé plus vite que cela._

- _Le professeur Lupin est donc un loup-garou.._

- _Votre retenue est terminé Miss Rose. Reprenez votre dessin et retourner à votre salle commune. Bien sûr, ne dîtes rien à vos camarades sur le professeur Lupin et de sa maladie._

 ** _J_** e range mes affaires avant d'aller donner mes deux parchemins à mon professeur et de reprendre mon dessin avant de partir des cachots. Sur le chemin, je repense à ce que j'ai découverts lors de ma retenue. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou. Mais c'est vrai que son absence au cours d'hier aurai du nous mettre sur la piste. Comment j'allais réagir face à lui maintenant que je savais cela ? Je pense faire comme ci je ne savais rien, même si c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'arrive à la salle commune, vais poser mes affaires sur mon lit avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait à saut et je me dis que ça devait être difficile de jouer au Quidditch par ce temps.

- _Le match de Quidditch !_ M'exclamais-je.

 ** _J_** 'avais totalement oublié que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se confrontaient aujourd'hui. Avec cette histoire de retenue et de lycanthropie, le match m'est sortit de la tête. J'enfilais un habit de pluie, mes bottes en cuir ainsi que mon écharpe avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle commune. J'étais à présent dans le hall, essoufflée quand je vis l'équipe de Poufsouffle rentrer complètement mouillés. Le match était déjà fini ?

- _Hey !_ Dis-je en allant vers l'un d'eux. _Le match est terminé ?_

- _Oui. Les détraqueurs sont arrivés et Dumbledore n'a pas prit de risque et a mit fin au match._ M'expliqua t-il et j'acquiesçais. _Harry Potter est ton ami non ?_

- _Oui, pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

- _Il est à l'infirmerie, il est tombé de son balai._

 ** _S_** ans le remercier, je courais vers l'infirmerie en quête de savoir si oui ou non, Harry s'en était sortit. J'entrais avec fracas dans l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh me disputa mais je n'y fis pas attention et allait vers le lit de mon ami, déjà entouré de Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux Wealsey, de Lee Jordan mais aussi de Neville et Seamus. Je me frayais un chemin entre eux et découvrais Harry allongé sur le lit, endormi.

- _Tient Nilin, Rogue ne t'a pas enfermé dans son cachot ?_ Plaisanta George à côté de moi.

- _La preuve que non._ Je souris mais repris vite un air sérieux. _Comment va t-il ? J'ai appris par un membre de l'équipe de Poufsouffle qu'il était tombé de son balai.._

- _Les détraqueurs ont envahi le terrain de Quidditch. La seule chose que nous avons vu, c'est Harry qui descendait à vive allure le ciel._ Dit Ron. _Il a l'air patraque._ Ajouta t-il en regardant notre ami.

- _Patraque ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, il a fait une chute de trente mètres._ Intervint Fred.

- _Ouais, imagine toi sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie Ron, tu verras comment tu seras._ Ajouta George et je souris.

- _Il sera sans doute plus beau à voir._ Dit une voix faible qui n'était autre que Harry. Il se redressa lentement sur son lit et nous regarda.

- _Comment tu te sens ?_ Demanda Hermione assise sur le bord du lit.

- _Très bien,_ dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- _Tu nous a fait une belle peur !_ Dit George.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- _Tu es tombé de ton balai.._ Fit Ron.

- _Ah ? Et qui a gagné ?_

- _Personne. Dumbledore à mit fin au match quand il a vue les détraqueurs arriver. Il était furieux. Et tu sais, personne ne t'en veut Harry. Ce n'était pas de ta faute._ Explique Hermione en se levant.

- _Il y a autre chose._ Dit Ron. _Après que tu sois tombé de ton balai, celui-ci s'est dirigé vers..le saule cogneur et.._ Il montra le balai cassé qu'il tenait entre ses bras. _Désolé.._

- _L'heure des visites est terminé, il faut laisser les patients se reposer._ Intervint l'infirmière.

- _A plus tard Harry._ Lui dit-on avant de partir.

* * *

 _Date : 23 octobre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Vacances de la Toussaint ; Salle commune des Gryffondors ; 15h30_

 _ **L**_ es vacances était commencée depuis une semaine et il s'était passé beaucoup de chose. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Hermione par rapport au devoir que nous avait donné Rogue. Et, il s'avérait qu'elle trouvait cela également étrange et elle fini par avoir la même déduction que moi sur le fait que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou et que Rogue voulait nous faire peur. Dans un sens, j'étais soulagée de ne plus être la seule à être au courant.

 _ **E**_ nsuite, il y a eu un gros rapprochement entre les jumeaux Wealsey, Lee et moi. Nous nous entendons très bien et les farces de mes amis me faisait bien rire. Surtout lorsque celles-ci étaient pour les Serpentards. Je me souviens qu'un matin, au petit déjeuné, tout les verts et argent avait fini recouvert de pustules. Toute la grande salle avait rit sauf les concernés et les professeurs. McGonagall a d'ailleurs puni mes amis parce qu'elle se doutait que ce ne pouvait être qu'eux. C'était bien drôle en tout cas.

 _ **L**_ a veille des vacances, le seize octobre, j'ai appris par Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil que Hagrid cherchait des volontaires pour s'occuper de ses Hippogriffes pendant les vacances. Toute contente, je suis allée le voir durant la pause de trois heures et je lui ai fais part de ma motivation pour m'occuper de ces créatures. Il a été touché par mon dévolu et il m'a alors donné une liste de chose a faire lors des vacances. Alors, en ces débuts de vacances, je me suis occupée d'eux comme me l'a demandé Hagrid, seulement le faire seule n'est pas évident et il me faut beaucoup de temps, pratiquement toute la matinée pour m'occuper d'eux. Une aide ne me serai pas de refus mais personne ne veut m'aider.

 _ **E**_ t, la dernière chose à savoir, c'est qu'il y a peu de temps, Harry m'a avoué quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Ron et à Hermione. Le premier car il savait qu'il allait paniquer pour pas grand chose et la deuxième parce qu'elle se serai moqué de lui. Alors il s'est tourné vers moi parce qu'il savait que je n'allais ni paniquer, ni me moquer de lui mais l'écouter attentivement sans emmètre le moindre son.

- _Niiiiliiiin._ Cria un roux en sautant sur moi, allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune. Je poussais un gémissement en l'insultant de tout les noms. _Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'insulter alors que je suis aussi doux qu'une chouette._

- _Nan mais tu plaisantes ?_ Je le pousse et il tombe par terre en grognant, ce qui me fait rire. _Fred, tu es aussi lourd qu'un yéti et tu n'es bien évidement pas aussi doux qu'une chouette._

- _Tu es méchante._ Il boude et je souris.

- _Où est George ?_ Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. _Vous êtes toujours collé l'un à l'autre d'habitude._

- _Il nous attend dans le couloir. Je suis venu te chercher._ Il se lève et me tend la main.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore tout les deux ?_ Je prends sa main et il me relève.

- _Rien de mal pour une fois. Couvre toi, nous allons dehors._

 ** _J_** e monte dans ma chambre chercher mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes bottes fourrée avant de rejoindre les jumeaux dans le couloir devant notre salle commune. Nous allons au troisième étage et je me demande pourquoi nous y allons alors que Fred m'a dit que nous allions dehors. Je les suis tout de même en les écoutant sur leur plan contre les Serpentards mais aussi Rusard. Nous arrivons devant une statut d'une sorcière borgne et je suis surprise quand George la pousse légèrement et qu'un passage secret se découvre.

- _Viens._ Fred me prend la main et je le suis dans le tunnel noir.

- _On va où ?_ Demandais-je en commençant à avoir peur.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te tuer._ Ricana George en nous rejoignant. _Lumos._ Sa baguette s'illumine et il passe devant pour nous guider.

- _On va juste à Pré-au-Lard._ Me dit Fred sans me lâcher la main.

- _Pré-au-Lard ? Mais comment vous connaissez ce passage ?_

- _Ah ça, c'est un secret ma belle._ Dit George. _Attention il y a un escalier._

- _Pourquoi on va à Pré-au-Lard ?_

- _On a quelques achats à faire._

- _Pourquoi m'emmener ?_

- _Parce que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de venir avec nous._ Me dit Fred en descendant l'escalier.

- _J'avais peut-être des choses à faire, comme des devoirs par exemple._ Leur dis-je en suivant Fred.

- _Tu les a déjà tous fait._

- _Comment vous savez.._

- _On t'a entendu le dire à Harry et notre frère._ Me répondirent-ils en même temps.

 ** _J_** e ne réponds rien et continue de les suivre, ma main dans celle de Fred. C'était bizarre parce que c'était la première fois qu'un garçon me tenait la main mais ce n'était pas dérangeant pour autant. Sa main était chaude et ferme. La mienne était petite par rapport à la sienne. George me dit de ne pas faire de bruits parce que nous arrivions dans la cave de Honeyduck et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas se faire repérer.

 ** _A_** près avoir traversé la cave pour remonter jusqu'au magasin sans se faire voir, nous nous retrouvons chez Zonko. Les jumeaux allaient de rayons en rayons, prenant des babioles à chaque passages et je les suivais sans rien dire. Je n'avais rien à dire surtout. Toutefois, je me demandais ce qu'ils préparaient et pourquoi ils achetaient tout ça. Parce qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela et j'aurai aimé être au courant avant de venir ici sans mon consentement.

- _Les gars ?_

- _Hum ?_ Disent-ils en même temps près d'une étagère rempli de bombabouses.

- _Vous faîtes quoi avec tout ça ?_ Je désigne les babioles qu'ils ont dans les bras.

- _Pas le droit de le dire, c'est top secret._ Fred me fait un clin d'œil avant de prendre au moins cinq bombabouses.

-Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez emmené ici sans me demander donc j'aimerai être au courant de quelque chose au cas où on se feraient prendre en rentrant..

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on se fera pas prendre._ Me dit George en se remettant en marche.

- _Mais imagine que si.._

- _Nilin, fait nous confiance._ Intervint Fred en se tournant vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. _Tu crois qu'on aurai prit le risque de t'emmener alors que tu étais avec nous ? C'est vrai que nous sommes un peu bête mais pas à ce point._ Il termine en souriant et je souris en retour.

- _Freddy on a tout._ Dit George en arrivant vers nous.

- _Alors on peut y aller._

 _ **L**_ es jumeaux payèrent leurs achats puis nous retournons à Poudlard en empruntant le passage secret sans se faire voir. Personne nous attendaient dans le couloir du château et j'étais plutôt soulagée de ne rencontrer ni professeurs, ni élèves. Mes amis avaient jeté un sort de réduction à leurs achats pour ensuite les mettre dans leur poche comme ci ils n'avaient rien. Nous rentrons dans notre salle commune et je vis mes trois amis devant la cheminée entrain de discuter. Je laisse les jumeaux pour aller vers mes amis qui me posèrent plusieurs questions ou je ne pus que mentir. Et puis, si j'aurai dis la vérité, Hermione m'aurai sermonné comme elle le fait si bien et je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle.

 ** _L_** e soir, dans mon lit, je repensais à la sortie en douce avec les jumeaux et je me dis que c'était pas mal et pourquoi pas le refaire. Et puis, ils sont sympa et amusant, je m'entends bien avec eux et j'ai envie de les connaître encore mieux. Alors, oui pourquoi pas se refaire une sortie un de ces quatre. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres et une image de deux yeux marrons encrés dans mon esprit.


	8. Chapter 6

_Date : 5 décembre 1994_  
 _Lieu : Poudlard_

 _ **D**_ eux mois se sont écoulés et la neige à fait place aux feuilles tombées au mois d'octobre. En ce mois de décembre, il faisait froid, les flocons de neige tombaient toute la journée, si bien que durant nos temps libre et le week-end, nous venons dans le parc de Poudlard pour faire des batailles de boules de neige ou des bonhomme de neige. On s'amusaient bien tous ensemble et on oubliaient un peu les cours et les devoirs. Les professeurs nous chargeaient en devoirs ces temps-ci et je n'arrivais plus à suivre. Et dire que Hermione suivait bien plus de cours que moi, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas être perdu et de rendre ses devoirs à temps.

- _Nilin attention !_ Me cria t-elle alors que je recevais une boule de neige au visage. Je criais de surprise et me tournais vers mon amie.

- _Qui a fait ça ?_ Demandais-je en regardant partout autour de moi.

-Je crois que ça vient de par là. Me dit-elle en pointant du doigt un sapin près du lac gelé.

- _Allons voir._ Dis-je en m'approchant de l'arbre. _Montre toi, qui que tu sois._

 _ **C**_ e n'est pas une mais deux personnes qui sortent de derrière l'arbre pour nous mitrailler de boules de neige. Nous criions en courant dans le sens inverse pour éviter les boules de neige lancées par Harry et Ron. En chemin, nous croisons Fred et George, qui eux sortaient du château. Nous nous cachons donc toutes les deux derrière eux en leur demandant de nous aider contre Harry et Ron. Ils acceptèrent, se baissèrent vers le sol pour faire une boule de neige assez grosse avant de se retourner d'un même mouvement et de nous écraser la boule sur le visage. Choquées, nous ne bougeons plus d'un pouce avant de nous regarder.

 _ **J**_ e me baissais et fit rapidement une boule de neige pour la jeter sur Fred puis je me mis à courir dans une autre direction en riant. Je savais qu'il était derrière moi car j'entendais sa voix m'appeler mais je ne m'arrêtais pas et continuais de courir dans la neige, chose très difficile. D'un coup, mes jambes furent entourées d'une corde et je tombais tête la première dans la neige. Je me retournais pour ne pas étouffer et Fred arriva, essoufflé, près de mon corps allongé. Il souriait et avait deux boules de neige dans les mains.

- _Vas-y, jette les moi._ Lui dis-je en souriant. _Mais sache que c'est très lâche de m'avoir jeté ce sort._

- _C'est pour une bonne raison._ Dit-il avant de regarder derrière lui. _Tu n'es pas la seule à être allongée dans la nei.._

 ** _I_** l ne put finir car je lui avais lancé une boule au visage de mes mains libre. Il lâcha les siennes avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi et de me mettre plein de neige au visage. Je criais, riais et gesticulais dans tout les sens mais il continuait en riant lui aussi.

- _Je vais attraper froiiiiid !_ Lui dis-je alors qu'il allait me mettre de la neige dans le cou, sous mon écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

- _Je te réchaufferais._ Il me fait un clin d'œil et je stoppais tout mouvements pour le regarder.

- _T'as dis quoi là ?_

- _Que je te réchaufferais._ Il me sourit et, mal à l'aise, je le repoussais. _Ca va pas ?_

- _Rien c'est juste que..ça me rend mal à l'aise.._ Je me redresse pour être en position assise et je n'osais plus le regarder.

- _Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te gêner._

- _C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Tu peux enlever les cordes s'il te plait._

- _Finite._ Il dit en pointant sa baguette vers mes jambes et les cordes disparaissent.

- _Merci._ Je me relève et frotte mes habits. _Je vais aller prendre une douche.._

- _Oui. Okay._ Il me sourit et j'en fais de même, plus timidement. _A plus tard._

- _Ouais.._

 ** _J_** e lui fais un signe de la main avant de prendre la direction du château. Pourquoi j'ai été autant mal à l'aise lorsqu'il m'a dit ça ? C'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon me disait cela et j'avais pris peur, tout simplement. Mais pourquoi ? Fred est un ami, je n'aurai pas du réagir de cette façon, surtout qu'il le disait pour plaisanter. Je soupire et monte l'escalier qui mène au hall ou il y a un regroupement devant le tableau près de la porte de la Grande salle. Je m'y approche et essaie de me frayer un chemin entre les élèves, en vain.

- _Y a quelque chose d'accroché ?_ Demandais-je à la première personne devant moi, une élève de Serdaigle.

- _La date du prochain match de Quiddich et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard._ Me dit-elle et j'acquiesçais.

- _Et c'est quand ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à voir. Désolée._

 ** _J_** e lui souris et fait demi-tour. De toute façon, dans nos salles communes le papier y est accroché, je regarderais là-bas. Je vais donc à la Tour de Gryffondor, regarde vite fait la date, la sortie aura lieu le week-end prochain, puis je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude.

* * *

 _Date : 12 décembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Pré-au-Lard ; Les Trois Balais ; 15h_

 ** _E_** n compagnie de Ron et Hermione, je sirotais ma bière au beurre en regardant les clients et élèves dans le bar sorcier. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, certains devaient attendre que d'autres partent pour pouvoir s'asseoir ou buvaient leur verre debout. Nous avons eu de la chance d'arriver dans les premiers et de pouvoir avoir une table près de la porte.

- _Vous voulez allez voir la cabane hurlante ?_ Nous demanda Ron en nous regardant.

- _Pourquoi pas._ Dis-je en finissant mon verre.

- _Oui, d'accord. Mais avant j'aimerai aller chez Scribenpen, je n'ai plus d'encre et il me faut une nouvelle plume._

- _En même temps, avec tout les devoirs que tu rédiges._ Dit Ron et je souris, il n'avait pas tord. _Au fait, vous les passez où les fêtes de fin d'année ?_

- _Avec ma famille,_ je dis. _Je suis obligée, ils aiment quand tout le monde est à la maison pour ce genre de fête. Mes parents disent que c'est mieux quand toute la famille est réunie._

- _Ils n'ont pas tord._ Me dit Hermione. _Je pensais le faire avec mes parents mais je crois qu'ils vont chez ma tante et mon oncle cette année et comme je ne m'entends pas très bien avec eux et leurs enfants, je crois que je vais rester à Poudlard._

- _Dommage que tu ne restes pas Nilin,_ fait Ron et je haussais les épaules.

- _J'essayerai de rester l'année prochaine._ Je lui souris et il acquiesce. _Et j'espère que mes parents accepterons._

- _On y va ?_ Demande Ron et nous nous levons pour sortir.

 ** _U_** ne fois dehors, je fermais mon manteau, remis mon écharpe correctement pour qu'elle puisse cacher mon nez et enfila mon bonnet à pompon. Comme prévu, nous allons à Scribenpen ou Hermione acheta ce dont il lui fallait avant de marcher en direction de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard pour nous retrouver près de la cabane hurlante. Un grillage était planté tout autour pour nous empêcher de passer, il y avait seulement un portail en fer, à moitié ouvert qui menait à celle-ci.

- _On se rapproche ?_ Questionnais-je en me tournant vers mes amis.

- _Quoi ?_ Dit Ron, pas très à l'aise.

- _De la cabane hurlante._ Ajouta Hermione.

- _Ah..Moi je suis bien ici._

- _Tu as peur Ronald ?_ Ricanais-je et il rougit en disant que non. _Alors viens, on s'approche._ Je lui prends le bras mais il résiste, ce qui nous fait bien rire Hermione et moi.

- _Pourquoi on reste pas là ? On est bien ici nan ? .._

- _De loin c'est bien, de près c'est mieux._ Dis-je en riant. _Aller Ron viens avec nous !_

- _Tient tient, regarder qui est là._ Intervint une voix que nous connaissons très bien. On se retourne pour découvrir Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. _Alors, vous cherchez la maison de vos rêves ?_

- _Ce que tu es drôle Malefoy, j'en pleure de rire._ Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Elle est un peu grande pour toi, Weasmoche._ Dit-il en s'avançant vers nous. _J'ai même entendu dire que vous dormiez tous dans la même chambre._

- _La ferme, Malefoy._ Se défend Ron mais le ton n'y était pas.

- _Ouais ferme la et retourne au château, jouer ton rôle de prince auprès de tes chiens._ Ajoutais-je mais il m'ignora totalement.

- _Messieurs, il est temps d'apprendre à Weasmoche à respecter ses supérieurs._ Il sourit narquoisement et Hermione vient se mettre devant nous.

- _J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi !_

- _Comment tu oses me parler, espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe !_

 ** _J_** e sortis ma baguette pour lui lancer un sort mais une boule de neige le percuta de plein fouet. Il se retourna pour regarder qui lui avait fait cela mais personne était présent. D'autres boules furent jetées et les trois Serpentards reculèrent de peur. Le pantalon de Goyle se baissa et avant même qu'il ne le remette, il était étalé la tête dans la neige. Je commençais à rire, tout comme mes amis quand Crabbe eu son bonnet devant les yeux et qu'on le tirait par l'écharpe. Malefoy, en reculant, trébucha sur les jambes de Goyle et fût tiré vers le chemin qui mène à la cabane hurlante. La personne invisible, qui je pense était Harry, lâcha les pieds de Malefoy qui ne mit pas longtemps pour partir. Je continuais de rire quand Harry fit son apparition, enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité.

- _Bon sang, Harry, c'était pas drôle._ Dit Ron tandis qu'on riaient encore.

- _Comment tu as fais pour venir jusqu'ici ?_ Lui demandais-je après qu'on se soient calmés.

- _Fred et George m'ont donné une carte ou tout les passages secrets sont visible ainsi que toutes les personnes qui sont au château. Cette carte est vraiment super !_

- _Je ne comprends pas.._ Dis-je.

- _Je vous la montrerai ce soir._ On acquiesce. _Vous venez avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ?_

- _Oui._ Dirent Hermione et Ron en même temps.

- _Désolée mais moi je rentre, j'ai encore le devoir de métamorphose à faire et je veux être tranquille demain et profiter de mon dimanche._

- _A tout à l'heure Nilin._

 ** _J_** e leur fait un signe de main en souriant avant de me mettre en route direction le château. Je riais encore de la blague que Harry a fait à Malefoy. Bien fait pour lui, il ne méritait que ça. Sur le chemin du retour, je croisais plusieurs camarades dont la bande de Percy Weasley. Comme à son habitude quand il me croisait, il rougissait et ne me regardait pas, chose que j'avais encore du mal à croire. Percy amoureux de moi ? Une gamine de treize ans ? Je levais les yeux et continuait mon chemin vers Poudlard. Je traversais le pont et arrivais dans la petite cours extérieur.

- _Hey Nilin !_ M'appela une voix à ma gauche, je tournais la tête pour voir les jumeaux faire un bonhomme de neige.

- _Vous n'êtes pas à Pré-au-Lard ?_ Leur demandais-je une fois près d'eux.

- _Comme tu le vois._ Me dit Fred. _Par contre on a vue Malefoy revenir en courant, tu sais pourquoi ?_

- _Harry leur a fait peur_ , je ris encore. _Vous auriez vu leurs têtes._

- _On a bien vue_ , ils rient. _C'est grâce à nous que Harry est là-bas._

- _Je sais, il nous l'a dit._ Je souris. _Comment avez-vous eu cette carte ?_

- _On l'a volé dans le bureau de Rusard en première année._ Me dit George en continuant leur bonhomme de neige.

- _Vous êtes de vrai délinquants._ Je ris. _Vous allez rester ici pour Noël ?_

- _Non, on rentre chez nous normalement. Et toi ?_ Me demande Fred en me regardant.

- _Je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière._

- _Ta mère est une mère poule ?_

- _Non pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'elle aime que toutes les traditions soient respectées. Donc Noël en famille, tout ça._ Je lève les yeux.

- _Notre mère est pareil, on sait ce que c'est._ Ils rient.

- _Bon, je vais aller faire mon devoir de métamorphose. On se voient plus tard ?_

- _Pas de soucis._

* * *

 _Date : vendredi 18 décembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Cours de divination ; 13h30_

 _ **C**_ ela faisait seulement trente minutes que le cours avait commencé que je somnolais déjà. Hermione était absente pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, me laissant seule à notre table, regardant mon livre et jouant avec ma plume. Trelawney nous racontait un bout de sa vie et comme je m'en fichais, je n'écoutais pas. Je regardais mes amis, Harry et Ron, assis à la table devant moi et ils chuchotaient entre eux. Depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose d'important. Je le voyais parce qu'ils chuchotaient souvent tout les trois quand je n'étais pas vers eux, Harry avait une mine affreuse, signe qu'il ne dormait peu et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ils ne me disent rien ? Je suis leur amie..enfin, je crois..

- _Miss Rose._ Dit la voix de notre professeur et je relevais les yeux vers elle. Elle était près de ma table et elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas madame ?_ Demandais-je pas très sûre de moi.

- _C'est à vous de me dire si ça ne va pas._

- _Je vais très bien.._

- _Vous vous sentez délaisser par vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?_ Par réflexe, je regarde Harry et Ron, qui eux, me fixent. _Mais ne vous faîtes pas de tord pour cela ma chère, ils vous diront ce qu'ils doivent vous dire en temps et en heure._ Et elle s'éloigna et reprit son cours.

- _Comment elle sait ?_ Entendis-je Ron dire à Harry et je continuais de les fixer.

 ** _A_** la fin des deux heures de cours, je sortie la première, dévalant les marches de la tour pour éviter mes deux amis. Je me rendis vers les serres pour notre prochain cours, la botanique. Arrivée, je m'assied sur le petit muret en face des serres en attendant le début du cours qui débutera dans dix minutes. J'aurai du rester à l'intérieur en vue de la fraîcheur hivernal qui m'assaillait.

- _Salut._ Me dit la voix de mon amie en arrivant vers moi. Je lui souris et fixe un point en face de moi. _Harry m'a raconté pour.._

- _Je préfère ne pas en parler Hermione._ Dis-je sèchement avant de la regarder. _Si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler c'est votre choix mais sachez que je suis votre amie depuis la première année et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis mise de côté comme ça._

- _On te le dira Nilin, mais plus tard. C'est juste le temps que Harry soit moins en colère et.._

- _Ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser de côté._ Elle allait répliquer mais je lui intima de se taire d'un mouvement de main. _Fin de la discussion._

- _Très bien.._ Un blanc s'installa mais elle le brisa rapidement : _Ta valise est prête ?_

- _Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre mes livres des cours dont j'aurai besoin et c'est bon._ Elle acquiesce. _J'aurai aimé rester ici.._

- _Ne t'en fais pas, l'année prochaine tu pourras rester._

- _J'espère._

- _Je peux te poser une question ?_

- _Oui, quoi ?_

- _C'est un cadeau de qui, que tu as reçu ce matin lors du déjeuner ?_

- _Oh euh..personne d'important._ Je ris nerveusement et passe une main dans mes cheveux lisse.

- _Nilin !_

- _De Percy.._

- _Percy Wealsey ?_ Elle s'écrie et je lui crie de se taire. _Sérieusement ?_ Elle rit.

- _Ouais..Il est amoureux de moi d'après les jumeaux..arrête de rire ! C'est gênant.._

- _C'est surtout imprévisible. Je ne savais pas qu'il t'aimait, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, pour moi c'était quelque chose d'inutile à dire. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu te dire._

- _C'est vrai._ Elle recommence à rire et je souffle. _Désolée Nilin mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il est amoureux de toi._

- _Ouais bon.._

- _Il t'a offert quoi ?_

- _Une bague mais elle est trop grande pour moi._ On se regarde et on se met à rire stupidement. Si bien, que nous n'entendons pas la sonnerie retentir et ne voyons les élèves arriver.

- _Regarder ces deux idiotes rigoler comme des pitiponk !_ S'exclama quelqu'un sur notre droite. On s'arrête de rire pour regarder Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard.

- _Je préfère ressembler à un pitiponk qu'à un veracrasse._ Lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois et les Gryffondor qui venaient d'arriver et qui m'avait entendu, rirent de ma réplique. Malefoy me regarda froidement et me dit :

- _Tu est très drôle Rose, tellement que j'en pleure de rire ! Plus sérieusement, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis sinon.._

- _Tu vas aller le dire à ton père ?_ Je ris. _Vas-y, va lui dire. Tu ne sais faire que ça, tout rapporter à ton père. Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne sait pas se défendre tout seul !_

- _Ah oui ? Je ne sais pas me défendre tout seul ? Eh bien viens te confronter à moi et on verra qui gagnera !_ Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur moi.

- _Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez ranger votre baguette, nous n'en n'auront pas besoin durant ce cours._ Intervint madame Chourave en arrivant vers notre groupe. Je souris victorieusement face au blond, qui lui, fulmine. _Rentrer dans la serre et mettez vous par deux, nous allons voir aujourd'hui les géraniums dentus, donc j'espère que vous avez vos gants._

* * *

 _Date : vendredi 18 décembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Dans le Poudlard Express ; 17h30_

 _ **A**_ ssise dans un compartiment en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee, nous bavardons joyeusement sur les fêtes de fin d'années que nous allons passer avec nos familles. Lee nous racontait qu'il allait le faire avec toute sa famille, comme chaque année et qu'il serai le seul adolescent en compagnie de gamins âgés de cinq à dix ans. Nous avions bien rit quand il nous a dit que sa cousine de six ans le collait même quand il allait aux toilettes. Les jumeaux, eux, nous dirent qu'ils allaient le faire avec leur parents, Ginny, Percy et que leur deux grands frères allaient sûrement venir eux aussi. Ils nous racontèrent quelques anecdotes assez marrante avant d'entamer un jeu d'échec version sorcier. Lee commentait la partie tandis que je lisais tranquillement mon livre sur les Hippogriffes que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque.

 ** _A_** près trois heures et demi de train, nous arrivons à la gare et c'est là que nous nous disions au revoir et nous souhaitons de bonnes vacances de Noël et une bonne année. Je retrouvais ma mère qui m'attendais près d'une arche puis elle nous fit transplaner chez nous, là ou je retrouvais ma chambre et mon confort. En tout cas, j'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Bonne année tout le monde !**


	9. Chapter 7

_Date : 30 décembre 1993_

 ** _N_** ilin,

 _ **J**_ e te souhaite tout d'abord un joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère que tu passe les fêtes dignement et que tu es heureuse en compagnie de ta famille. Nous, au château, nous avons eu un banquet en cet honneur et c'était vraiment génial. Dommage que tu ne sois pas avec nous..

J'ai bien reçu ton cadeau et je te remercie pour cela, je ne l'avais pas justement. Merci ! Harry et Ron m'on bien évidemment charrié sur ce livre mais cette fois, je les ai ignoré comme tu m'as dit de le faire.

J'espère que mon cadeau te fera plaisir, ce n'est pas grand chose et je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir donc j'ai choisi cette panoplie de parfums fruités.

 ** _F_** aisons place à la mauvaise nouvelle. Hagrid à reçu une lettre du Ministère lui disant qu'il y aurai une audience à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy, le 20 avril prochain. Nous faisons comme nous le pouvons pour l'aider à ne pas y penser pour le moment mais comme tu connais Hagrid, ce genre de chose est difficile avec lui. Mais je le comprends alors j'essaie de le préparer pour le jour J. Harry et Ron font ce qu'ils peuvent également mais la futur perte de Buck et bien sûr, des autres Hippogriffes, l'affecte beaucoup.

 ** _V_** oilà les nouvelles de Poudlard, donne nous de tes nouvelles aussi. Je t'embrasse,

Hermione.

 _ **P**_ S : Harry et Ron n'osent pas t'envoyer de lettre à cause des nombreuses fautes qu'ils font. Excuse-les.

* * *

 _Date : 31 décembre 1993_

 ** _C_** oucou Nilin.

 _ **F**_ red et moi nous te souhaitons une bonne année, une bonne santé et tout ce qui s'en suit. Nous espérons que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée avec toutes ces fêtes ! Nous si, nous nous sommes bien amusés et avons bien mangés. Notre mère avait fait un banquet pour au moins cinquante personnes alors que nous étions seulement huit. Imagine tout les mets qu'il y avait sur la table !

Nous avons appris de notre frère que Harry avait reçu pour Noël un nouveau balai, un éclair de feu. Seulement, le soucis, c'est qu'il ne sait pas de qui il provient. Il avait d'abord pensé à Dumbledore mais celui-ci lui a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas de lui.

Comme on ne te connait pas encore très bien, Fred et moi, nous ne t'avons pas acheté de cadeau, pardonne nous.

 _ **N**_ ous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire par ailleurs. Percy à parlé de toi lors du repas de Noël et mes parents aimeraient te rencontrer, surtout ma mère. Seulement, ils ne savent pas que tu n'as que treize ans, Percy ne leur a pas dit ce bougre. Ma mère c'est fait beaucoup de film, pensant que tu es définitivement amoureuse de notre frère si "parfait" d'après ses dires. Nous sommes parfait à notre manière et nous ne voulons point ressembler à lui. Hors de question !

 ** _N_** ous nous reverrons dans quelques heures dans le train, à plus tard ma belle.

Fred et George.

* * *

 _Date : 2 janvier 1994_

 _A : Hermione, Harry et Ron_

 ** _M_** es amis,

 ** _B_** onne année à vous tout d'abord et merci de m'avoir écrit. J'ai passé de bonnes fêtes, même si j'aurai préféré les faire avec vous ! Ma famille était contente de me revoir et je me suis bien amusée avec mes cousins et cousines, c'était cool.

Je suis contente que mon cadeau te plaise, j'étais sûre qu'il te manquait ce tome des aventures de Fabienne la vampire. Tes parfums sentent vraiment bon et je te remercie de me les avoir offert !

 _ **J**_ e suis attristée par ce qu'il se passe avec Hagrid. Si seulement Malefoy n'aurai rien dit, rien de cela ne se passerai..Mais c'est Malefoy, il aime s'imposer et faire du mal aux autres. Et puis, pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas que Hagrid est une chance de garder Buck face à Lucius Malefoy.

 _ **J**_ 'ai hâte de retourner au château et de vous revoir, vous me manquez beaucoup. A bientôt,

Nilin.

* * *

 _Date : 2 janvier 1994_

 _A : Fred et George_

 ** _C_** oucou vous deux,

 ** _J_** 'ai été très surprise de voir une lettre provenir de vous mais j'ai également été heureuse d'en recevoir une. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne année à vous et à votre famille. Je suis fatiguée, comme tout le monde je pense. Et je crois que je ne vais plus manger pendant un certain temps avec tout ce que j'ai ingurgité ces deux semaines. Ma mère a fait comme la vôtre pour ce qui est de la nourriture. Elle en a fait beaucoup trop pour le peu de personnes que nous étions.

 _ **A**_ h oui ? Hermione ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait reçu un tel cadeau. Je ne sais pas non plus de qui il peut provenir. Peut-être du professeur McGonagall ?

Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne m'avez pas offert de cadeau, moi non plus je ne vous en ai pas fait. Je ne connais pas trop vos goûts, à part pour les farces et attrapes mais pour moi ce n'est pas un cadeau à offrir.

 _ **P**_ ercy..je ne sais pas quoi en penser à vrai dire. Devrais-je lui dire que je ne ressens rien à son égard ? Peut-être que je serai tranquille par la suite, vous en pensez quoi ? D'après vos dires et ceux de Ron, votre mère doit être adorable et j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! On verra cela pour les vacances d'hiver ou les vacances de printemps. Et je n'aimerai pas que vous lui ressemblez, vous être très bien comme vous êtes même si ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Moi ça me plaît donc rester vous-même les gars.

 _ **J**_ e vous fait de gros bisous et à plus tard.

Nilin.

* * *

 _Date : 3 janvier 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grand hall ; 10h_

 ** _E_** n compagnie des jumeaux, nous entrons dans le hall de Poudlard ou tout ceux qui étaient restés au château, attendaient leurs amis. De loin, je vis Hermione arriver à grand pas dans notre direction, seulement, je suis surprise de ne pas voir Harry et Ron à sa suite. Je fronçais les sourcils avant qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle était contente de me voir.

- _Hermione,_ dis-je en me reculant, _où sont Harry et Ron ?_

- _Dans la salle commune._ Elle me sourit mais je vis dans son regard qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

- _Hermione, il s'est passé quoi pendant les vacances ?_

- _Euh..allons dans notre dortoir._ J'acquiesce et nous montons à la tour de Gryffondor. Nous arrivons et je vis mes deux amis faire une partie d'échecs à une des tables près des fenêtres.

- _Ah Nilin !_ S'écria Ron en se levant en même temps que Harry. _Te voilà enfin._

- _Oui je suis là._ Je souris et étreins mes deux amis. _Je suis contente de vous revoir !_

- _Nous aussi. Et on espère que tu nous trahira pas toi !_ Ils fusillent du regard Hermione et je la regarde.

- _Comment ça ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Et bien.._ Harry n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose que Hermione me prit le bras et m'entraîna dans notre chambre.

- _Hermione explique moi.._

- _Harry et Ron ne me parlent plus parce que d'après eux, j'ai trahi Harry.._ Elle s'assoit sur mon lit et je reste debout devant elle.

- _Trahi ?_

- _Harry a reçu un balai, un éclair de feu pour être exact mais il n'y avait pas de mot qui indiquait la personne qui l'avait envoyé. J'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être Sirius Black qui lui avait envoyé._ Je fais les gros yeux. _J'ai donc fait part de mon idée au professeur McGonagall qui était d'accord avec moi et elle a donc prit le balai pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun mauvais sortilèges sur le balai. Depuis ils me font la tête._ Elle hausse les épaules et me regarde. _Voilà pourquoi je suis si contente de te voir._

- _Qu'ils sont bêtes ces garçons. Ils n'ont pas compris que tu voulais épargner Harry. Tu ne l'a pas trahi mais aidé. Ne les écoutent pas Hermione, ils sont bêtes._

- _Je sais mais bon, ça fait quatre jours qu'ils ne me parlent plus.._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ je pose ma main sur son épaule, _ils reviendront vers toi d'eux même._

 ** _E_** lle me sourit et nous nous mettons à parler de mes vacances avec ma famille et tout les cadeaux que j'ai reçu. Je lui ai fais part de la lettre des jumeaux et de ce qu'ils m'ont dit par rapport à Percy. Elle me dit que ça serai bien de lui dire que je ne ressens rien pour lui comme cela il ne se fera pas d'idée.

 _ **P**_ lus tard dans la journée, je me retrouve assise dans un canapé de la salle commune avec Harry et Ron. Je ne leur ai pas encore fait part de mon avis sur le fait qu'ils ne parlaient plus à Hermione, je les laisse faire comme ci de rien était pour le moment. Hermione est d'ailleurs pas très loin, à une table derrière nous à finir un devoir qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire et je sais qu'elle écoute nos conversations qui dérive sur nos vacances, nos cadeaux de noël, les prochaines vacances et pour finir, le Quiddich et de fil en aiguille, j'ai lancé la conversation sur le balai.

- _J'ai appris par Fred et George que tu as un nouveau balai, Harry._ Lui dis-je et je vis son visage souriant se crispé.

- _Ouais._

- _De la part de qui ?_

- _Il n'y avait pas de mot avec donc je ne sais pas._

- _Ah ? Dumbledore ?_ Demandais-je innocemment.

- _Je lui ai demandé et ce n'est pas lui._

- _Peut-être Sirius Black non ?_ Ils froncent les sourcils.

- _Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Pourquoi il m'offrirai un balai alors qu'il veut ma mort ? C'est tout bonnement illogique Nilin._

- _Certes mais c'est peut-être pour justement.._

- _Pas la peine de finir ta phrase._ Me coupe mon ami aux cheveux noir. _Ce n'est pas Black qui m'a offert ce balai, point._

- _Très bien comme tu veux mais ne blâme pas Hermione parce qu'elle en a parlé au professeur McGonagall. Elle a eu raison de le faire, imagine il te serait arrivé quelque chose lors d'un entraînement ou un match de Quiddich avec ce balai ?_

- _Tu as fini de me faire une leçon de morale ?_ Me dit-il sèchement et je soupirai.

- _Tu ne veux rien comprendre Harry._ Je regarde mon amie, qui est entrain d'écrire. _Elle voulait juste te protéger._

- _Bref,_ dit Ron avant de se racler la gorge. _Vous pensez que c'est peut-être Lupin ?_

- _Lupin ?_ Harry rit.

- _Je ne pense pas,_ dis-je. _D'après ce que je sais, les éclairs de feu sont très cher et Lupin, en vue de l'état de ses habits..vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

- _Ouais, tu as raison._ Fit Harry en regardant le feu de cheminée.

- _Il a toujours mauvaise mine en plus._ Ajouta Ron.

- _En même temps,_ dis-je pour moi-même en me rappelant qu'il était lycanthrope.

- _En même temps quoi ?_ Demande mes deux amis.

- _Oh rien._ Je fais un signe de main pour leur dire de laisser tomber. _Vous êtes prêt pour les cours demain ?_

- _Oh c'est vrai,_ soupira Ron. _J'aimerai avoir une autre semaine de vacances !_

- _Nous aussi,_ riais-je. _Mais nous n'avons pas le choix._

- _On a toujours le choix_ , intervint deux voix que je connaissais très bien à présent.

- _Les jumeaux !_ M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers eux. _Vous écoutez les conversations des autres maintenant ?_

- _Depuis toujours ma belle,_ me dit Fred en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé en diagonal du notre.

- _Ça ne m'étonne même pas._ Je dis en souriant.

* * *

 _Date : 19 avril 1994_

 _Lieu : Etudes obligatoire ; Grande Salle ; 16h_

 ** _T_** rois mois se sont écoulés et les examens de fin d'année arrivent à grand pas. Tout comme Hermione, je révise tout les soirs ou presque et pour mieux retenir les choses importante, je me fais des petites fiches de révision qui marche très bien. Hermione m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée et que Harry et Ron devraient en faire de même. Mais têtu comme ils le sont, ils ne font rien de tout ça, du moins pour le moment d'après leur dirent. Après maintes et maintes leçons de morale de ma part, nos deux amis ont enfin décidés de pardonner la "trahison" de Hermione. McGonagall à redonner le balai à Harry en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun mauvais sorts dans le balai et qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour le prochain match de Quiddich qui se déroulera samedi.

 _ **F**_ ace à Hermione, je rédigeais à grande vitesse mon devoir de métamorphose, je ne fis pas attention au deux personnes qui viennent s'asseoir de part et d'autre de moi. Ca devait être Harry et Ron, ils nous avaient dit qu'ils iraient voir Hagrid en coup de vent pour savoir comment il allait en vue de son audience le lendemain, avant de venir faire leur devoirs. J'en étais à mon dernier paragraphe quand je sentis la personne à ma droite se pencher vers moi pour regarder ce que je faisais. Je relevais alors la tête pour voir l'un des jumeaux, il me sourit de toute ses dents et se mit à travailler.

 ** _L_** es jumeaux Weasley, j'étais de plus en plus proche d'eux, au point ou je participais à leurs farces sur les Serpentards et Rusard. On s'entendaient très bien tout les trois et ils me faisaient bien rire. Maintenant, je sais faire la différence entre Fred et George. Malgré leur ressemble, ils avaient des différences. Par exemple, George était une tête plus grand que son frère, Fred avait une fossette du côté gauche tandis que son identique l'avait du côté droit et plein de petites choses dans ce genre me faisait les différencier.

- _Maman veut absolument te voir ces vacances là, Nilin._ Me dit George à ma gauche.

- _Pendant les grandes vacances ?_ Lui demandais-je et ils acquiescent. _Je ne sais pas si je suis là.._

- _Au pire viens la dernière semaine ou les deux dernières semaines._ Intervint Fred en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- _Je devrais en parler à mes parents d'abord. Les connaissant ils ne voudront pas.._

- _Pourquoi ?_ Me demandent-ils.

- _Parce que les deux mois on les passe souvent à l'étranger donc.._ Je reprends ma rédaction.

- _Mais si ma mère leur envoie une lettre, tu penses qu'ils te laisseront partir ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, à voir._ Je dis en haussant les épaules.

- _Moi je vais chez eux les deux dernières semaines donc ça serai cool que tu viennes nous tenir compagnie à Ginny et moi._ Sourit Hermione et je ris.

- _J'essaierai de les convaincre alors._

- _C'est Percy qui sera content_ , ricanent les jumeaux et je leur frappe le bras.

- _Tient en parlant de lui, Nilin, tu devais pas lui parler ?_ Glisse Hermione en souriant légèrement.

- _Plus tard._

- _Notre petite Nilin serai donc amoureuse de notre frère ?_ Plaisantaient mes deux amis.

- _Non ! Je veux juste lui dire que je ne l'aime pas et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il attende quelque chose de moi._

- _C'est la meilleure chose à faire._ Me dit Fred. _Hey George il faudra qu'on se tiennent pas loin de lui pour voir s'il pleure._

- _Bonne idée Freddy !_ Ria George.

- _Vous êtes nuls._ Dis-je en me retenant de rire. _Le pauvre, imaginez être à sa place._

- _On se prend pas de vent nous._ _Toutes les filles sont à nos pieds._ Dit Fred et je sens mon ventre se serrer à cette phrase et je grimace.

- _Ca ne va pas Nilin ?_ Questionna mon amie en face de moi.

- _Quoi ?_ Dis-je en la regardant. _Si ça va._

 ** _J_** e retourne à mon devoir comme ci de rien était en me demandant pourquoi mon ventre s'est crispé alors que Fred disait qu'ils avaient toutes les filles à leur pieds. Je restais alors dans mes pensées jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, inquiétant Hermione au passage. Après avoir rejoins nos dortoirs le soir, mon amie me questionna mais je feignais l'ignorance. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache quelque chose que je ne savais même pas moi-même. On alla se coucher en pensant fortement à Hagrid et en espérant que Buck ne soit pas condamné à mort.


	10. Chapter 8

_Date : 20 avril 1994_  
 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Près du lac ; 16h45_

- _Dîtes nous comment ça s'est passé, Hagrid._ Demanda Hermione assise sur un gros rocher.

 ** _D_** ès que nous avons vue Hagrid revenir du Ministère, nous avons couru jusque chez lui pour en savoir plus sur l'audience. Il nous a donc demandé de le suivre vers le lac ou il s'est déchaussé, prit quelques galets avant de marcher dans l'eau et de s'arrêter à deux mètres du rivage. Hermione c'est alors installée sur le rocher, Ron est resté debout près d'elle, Harry s'amuse à enlever la mousse sur un des cailloux tandis que moi, je suis assise dans les galets, regardant Hagrid faire des ricochets.

- _Eh bien, tout d'abord, les membres de la commission ont dit pourquoi on était là. Après je me suis levé et j'ai parlé._ Il lance son galet sur la surface de l'eau. _Je leur ai dit que Buck était gentil, obéissant et qu'il ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche. J'ai aussi dis que les autres Hippogriffes étaient comme lui._

- _Et qu'ont-ils dit ensuite ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Ensuite, Lucius Malefoy s'est levé et ça c'était à prévoir et il a dit.._

- _Il a dit quoi, Hagrid ?_ Questionna Harry.

- _Il a dit que Buck était une créature redoutable qui veut vous tuer aussi tôt qu'elle vous voit._ Il lance de nouveau un galet.

- _Et ensuite_ ? Demanda Hermione.

- _Lucius a demandé la pire des décisions.._

- _Il ne vous on pas mit dehors ?_

- _Non. C'est encore pire._ Il se tut avant de reprendre : _Buck est condamné à mort._

 ** _H_** agrid eut un sanglot, lança les autres galets dans l'eau et tout les quatre, nous nous regardons les yeux humides. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre, Buck est condamné et nous ne pouvons plus l'aider. C'est fini. Et tout ça à cause de Malefoy ! Si je le croise, il va m'entendre celui-là ! Nous sommes restés avec Hagrid jusqu'à ce que la grande pendule annonce cinq heures. Nous avons salués Hagrid en lui disant des mots réconfortants avant de retourner au château.

 ** _V_** ers vingt-deux heures, Hermione et moi allons dans notre dortoir. Il était vide et nous en profitons pour discuter. On essayaient de trouver une solution concernant Buck mais nous finissons par baisser les bras, à court d'idée.

- _Nilin ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Il faut que je te parle de deux choses._ Je me mis assise en tailleur sur mon lit et regarde Hermione en faire de même sur le sien.

- _Je t'écoute._

- _Tu sais, notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?_ J'acquiesce. _Eh bien ce jour là, Harry à surpris une conversation entre Rosmerta, le Ministre et le professeur McGonagall. Ils disaient que Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de Lily et James Potter et que c'était lui qui les avaient dénoncé à Tu-Sais-Qui._

- _Quoi ? Sérieux ?_ Dis-je, étonnée.

- _Oui..On ne voulait pas t'en parler pour le moment parce que Harry était vraiment mal après l'avoir appris et on voulaient pas que tu en remettes une couche tu comprends ?_

- _Oui._ Je baisse la tête. _Je n'en reviens pas..Black était leur meilleur ami et il les a trahi.._

- _Parlons de la deuxième chose dont je voulais te parler._ Dit-elle.

- _D'accord. Sur quoi ?_

- _Le professeur Lupin._ Je fronce les sourcils. _Tu as deviné toi aussi._

- _Oh..oui. Depuis quand toi ?_

- _Depuis le cours de Rogue sur les Loups-Garous. Je me suis dit qu'il ne le faisait pas par hasard, surtout que nous étudions pas les animaux nocturnes pour le moment. Il voulait nous faire passer un message._

- _Seulement, nous sommes que deux à le savoir. Et c'est pas plus mal. Je n'imagine pas les réactions des autres élèves. Lupin serai renvoyé sur le champ et Rogue serai ravi !_

- _Oh oui ! Depuis le temps qu'il convoite le poste de défense contre les forces du mal,_ soupira t-elle. _Tu as peur ?_

- _De Lupin ?_ Elle acquiesce. Non. Et toi ?

- _Un peu._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Qui n'aurai pas peur d'un loup-garou Nilin._

- _C'est vrai mais Dumbledore doit être au courant et il doit faire preuve de vigilance lors des transformation de Lupin._

- _J'espère._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._ Je lui souris et me mets sous les couvertures. _Bonne nuit Hermione._

- _Bonne nuit Nilin._

* * *

 _Date : 21 avril 1994_

 _Lettre à : Harry, Ron Hermione et Nilin_

 ** _C_** hers amis,

 ** _J_** e viens de recevoir une lettre en provenance du Ministre lui-même.

Buck est condamné à mort. La date n'est pas encore choisi, je vous tiens au courant.

Hagrid.

* * *

 _Date : 22 avril 1994_

 _Lieu : cours de divination ; 13h15_

 ** _O_** uvrez vos esprits. Ouvrez vos esprits. Je veux bien mais comment faire ? Elle est bien gentille de nous demander cela mais si on ne sait pas le faire on ne pourra jamais y arriver. Assise à la même table que Hermione, Ron et Harry, je regardais la boule de cristal au centre de notre table. Je soupirai au bout de la dixième fois et mis ma tête entre mes bras pour somnoler. Ma somnolence fini par m'endormir et un rêve envahit mon esprit.

 ** _D_** ans celui-ci, j'étais allongée dans l'herbe verte, les yeux rivés sur le ciel bleu au dessus de moi et on pouvait voir Poudlard derrière moi. J'entendais des rires autour de moi, signe que je n'étais pas seule. Je fermais les yeux quelques instant avant de sentir des lèvres effleurer les miennes délicatement. Je souris comme ci je savais déjà à qui elles appartenaient alors que je n'en avais aucune idée. Les mêmes lèvres se posèrent définitivement sur les miennes et c'est à ce moment que j'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que cette personne était rousse.

- _Nilin !_ On me poussa brusquement et je me réveillais dans un sursaut.

- _Quoi ?_ Hermione me montra d'un signe de tête le professeur Trelawney près de notre table.

- _Miss Rose, votre rêve deviendra réalité dans très peu de temps._

- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ Dis-je en restant bouche bée. _Comment savez-vous que.._

- _Le troisième œil jeune fille._ Elle me sourit chaleureusement. _Qu'avons nous là ?_

- _Je peux essayer ?_ Demanda Hermione.

- _Oui, allez-y._

- _Je vois.._ Elle fit mine de regarder la boule de cristal et ajouta : _le Sinistros._

- _Ma chérie,_ dit le professeur en prenant sa main. _Dès que vous êtes entrée dans ma salle, j'ai tout de suite vue que vous n'étiez pas dépourvue de l'esprit nécessaire pour l'art noble qu'est la Divination._ Elle toucha sa paume. _Tenez, regardez. Vous êtes jeune mais pourtant vous avez le cœur d'une vieille fille et votre âme est aussi sèche que les pages des livres._ Lui dit-elle.

 ** _H_** ermione, énervée, se leva et donna un coup de main sur la boule cristal qui tomba lourdement au sol avant de rouler vers les escaliers. Mon amie prit son sac et s'en alla avec hâte de la salle de classe. Je n'avais jamais vue Hermione quitter un cours comme cela et je pense que ce que viens de lui dire Trelawney l'a beaucoup vexée et je comprends.

- _J'ai dis quelque chose ?_

- _Elle s'en remettra,_ lui dis-je avec un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne parte.

 ** _A_** la fin du cours, je sortie précipitamment de la salle, dévala les marches avec hâte pour aller retrouver Hermione. Seulement, je manquais une marche et avant que je ne me retrouve au sol, des bras me secoururent. Je m'excusais en reprenant mon équilibre tandis que la personne ricanait mais il, car oui c'était un garçon, n'était pas seul.

- _Fred, George, que faîtes vous ici ?_ Leur demandais-je en les voyant face à moi.

- _Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir rattrapé_ , pouffa Fred vite suivit de son frère.

- _Oui, désolée..euh..merci Fred.._

- _Pas de quoi, Nilin. C'était un plaisir de t'avoir dans mes bras._ Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je rougis en tournant la tête. Je me pris à croire que c'était lui dans mon rêve et j'étais encore plus gênée.

- _Bon ben je..je vais y aller.._

- _Ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu courrais comme ça ?_ Me demande George.

- _Je dois trouver Hermione, elle a quitté précipitamment le cours alors..je vais voir ou elle est._

- _Hermione quitter un cours ? Wouah ! Jamais je n'aurai cru !_

- _Moi non plus Georgie._ Ils rient.

- _Bon j'y vais,_ leur dis-je avant de les contourner.

- _Nilin._ M'appela les garçons et je me retournais. _On passe le week-end ensemble ?_

- _Euh..j'avais prévu un truc avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.._

- _Bah tant pis,_ ils sourient.

 ** _J_** e retrouvais Hermione dans le couloir qui menait aux serres pour notre prochain cours de botanique. Mais elle n'était pas seule, Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Goyle étaient avec elle, lui parlant comme ci elle n'était rien. Prise de colère, je marchais à grande vitesse vers eux, lâchais mon sac près de mon amie et poussa Malefoy fortement, ce qui le fis reculer de plusieurs pas. Ils semblèrent surpris de mon initiative mais je ne pris pas la peine de les regarder que je me précipitais sur le blond.

- _Tu lui fou la paix espèce d'idiot ! Tu as compris ? Tu l'as lâche et la laisse tranquille !_ Prise d'une impulsion, je le giflais de toute mes forces. _Maintenant vous dégagez ou je vous lance des sorts bien pire que ceux que l'on apprend !_

 ** _P_** rit de peur, les trois Serpentards firent demi-tour en me traitant de folle et une fois qu'ils sont bien loin, je soupirai de soulagement avant de me tourner vers Hermione. Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés et n'osait plus bouger. Je souris avant de me mettre à rire. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

- _Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_ Me demande Hermione après que je me sois calmée.

- _Il m'agaçait depuis quelque temps._ Je hausse les épaules. _Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien._

- _J'imagine._ Elle rit. _Et je pense qu'il va avoir la marque de ta main pour quelque temps._

- _Tant mieux._

* * *

 _Date : 26 avril 1994_

 _Lieu : Salle commune ; 21h05_

- _Nilin, je peux te parler ?_ Me demande quelqu'un alors que je faisais mes devoirs avec Hermione, près de la cheminée. Je relève la tête et vois Percy, les joues rouge.

- _Je suis occupée actuellement.._

- _J'en ai pour cinq minutes._ Je regarde Hermione qui hoche de la tête.

- _D'accord._ Je me lève et le suit en dehors de la salle commune. Nous nous arrêtons plus loin dans le couloir et j'attendais qu'il prenne la parole, chose qui ne fît pas. _Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?_

- _Euh..eh bien..tu sais que je.._

- _Attention Nilin, Percy va te faire une déclaration d'amour._ Intervint la voix de George derrière moi et je souris malgré moi.

- _Taisez-vous et rentrer dans la salle commune !_ Ordonna Percy en les fusillant du regard.

- _Fait pas ton rabat joie Percy, elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi._ Renchérit Fred en passant son bras autour de mon cou et mon cœur s'emballa.

- _Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? J'aimerai lui parler seul à seule alors aller dans la salle commune !_

- _Ils ont raison Percy._ Dis-je en rougissant. _Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je suis désolée si je t'ai fais croire le contraire, ce n'était pas attention. C'est gentil de m'avoir offert la bague, elle était jolie mais elle était trop grande pour moi..Et euh..je pense être trop jeune pour toi alors, trouves quelqu'un qui t'aimera vraiment et qui soit du même âge que toi._

 ** _P_** ercy avait la tête baissée et je me sentais mal de lui avoir dit tout ça. Il releva la tête, nous regarda tout les trois avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans la salle commune. Fred et George commencèrent à rire en se moquant de leur frère. Je soupirai, me dégageais du bras de Fred et entrait à mon tour dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Hermione.

- _Alors ?_ Me demanda t-elle.

- _Alors rien du tout. Je lui ai dis que je ne l'aimais pas et il est partit sans rien dire._ Je repris mon livre de métamorphose.

- _Il n'a rien dit ? Il doit être vraiment vexé alors.._

- _Eh ben tant pis !_ M'énervais-je.

- _Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?_

- _Je sais pas.._ Je soupire. _Fred et George étaient là quand je lui ai dis et ils se sont moqués de lui.._

- _Je vois. Mais.._

- _Hermione,_ je la regarde et me mords la lèvre. _Nan rien.._

- _Nilin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Elle me demande en posant sa main droite sur mon bras gauche.

- _Rien, tout va bien._ Je lui souris mais elle fronce les sourcils.

- _Nilin.._

- _Okay, est-ce que ça te le fais toi aussi quand Harry ou Ron, te souris ou passe leur bras autour de tes épaules et bien tu..ton cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude et que tu rougis..?_

- _Euh.._ Elle semble réfléchir. _Non, ça ne me fait rien de tout cela. Et puis, il faut dire que les garçons n'ont pas vraiment ces gestes là envers moi._

- _Tu ne m'aides pas Hermione,_ grognais-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

- _Désolée.._

* * *

 _Date : 30 avril 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Salle commune ; 16h30_

 ** _N_** ous avons gagnés ! Gryffondor à remporté la Coupe de Quiddich et pour cela, nous faisons une petite fête dans notre salle commune. Grâce aux jumeaux et leur passage secret, nous avons de la bière au beurre et toutes sortes de bonbons et gâteaux de chez Honeyduck. Nous avons tous applaudit Harry qui a réussi à attraper le vif d'or en moins de vingt minutes de jeu contre Serdaigle.

 ** _A_** ssise sur l'un des canapés avec Hermione, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, je scrutais la salle des yeux, cherchant quelqu'un en particulier. Je le trouvais en compagnie de son frère et de deux amis à eux, Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson. Ils étaient tout les quatre assis sur les marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons et ils riaient tous, une bière au beurre à la main. Soudain, il mit son bras gauche autour du cou de Angelina, comme il a fait avec moi il y a peu de temps et mon cœur se pinça. J'avais envie de me lever et de prendre la place de Angelina et de rire avec eux, avec lui. Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains et me demandait pourquoi je réagissais comme cela. Pourquoi je ressentais ce sentiment. _La jalousie._


	11. Chapter 9

_Date : 15 mai 1994_  
 _Lieu : Poudlard ; salle commune ; 18h_

- _Fred rend moi mon livre !_ Criais-je à travers la salle commune tandis que Fred courait partout, mon livre à la main. _S'il te plaît, c'est important ce que je fais là._

- _Tu as encore le temps de réviser._ Me dit George allongé sur le canapé. _Les examens sont fin juin._

- _Je m'en fou, je préfère réviser à l'avance et tout savoir pour le jour J !_ Je m'arrête devant la cheminée et croise les bras en regardant Fred feuilleter mon livre sur les potions.

- _En plus c'est potion, encore moins intéressant._ Ricana celui-ci avant de me regarder et je soutiens son regard. _Tu aimes vraiment les potions ?_

- _Oui. C'est l'une de mes matières préféré. Donc si tu pouvais me rendre mon livre ça serai vraiment gentil._ Je m'approche lentement en tendant ma main. Fred !

- _Je vais te faire réviser alors._ Me dit-il. _George, note à chaque mauvaise faute on lui fait faire un gage._

- _Oooooh ! Je suis pour._ Ria George et je soupirai.

- _Nan mais sérieusement ? Des gages ? Il me semble que vous aussi vous avez un examen en juin donc aller réviser dans votre coin et laisser moi réviser seule._

- _C'est moins drôle sans nous._ Me dit Fred en m'esquivant et en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. _Aller, viens t'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de moi, nous allons commencer l'interrogation._

 ** _J_** e soupirai mais c'est avec un sourire que je m'installais sous les yeux rieur de mes amis. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partit donner un peu de courage à Hagrid parce que c'est ce soir que Buck allait mourir. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas être présente pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde et voir l'hippogriffe se faire couper la tête, très peu pour moi. Alors j'ai préféré rester dans la salle commune à réviser mais c'est sans compter sur les jumeaux qui sont arrivés et ont commencé à m'embêter. Depuis la fête que nous avions faîtes, je me suis rendu compte que je cherchais souvent Fred des yeux, que se soit dans un couloir, dans la salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle lors du petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. J'en ai parlé à Hermione et celle-ci me dit que je suis amoureuse. Amoureuse de Fred ? Non impossible, c'est seulement un ami, rien de plus. Et puis, je suis trop jeune pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un.

- _Bon,_ reprend Fred en me regardant. _Imagine que je sois Rogue._ George et moi riions. _George note bien quand elle dit une mauvaise réponse._

- _T'inquiètes._ Je tourne ma tête vers lui et vois qu'il a un parchemin et une plume dans les mains.

- _Nan mais s'il vous plaît pas de gage.._

- _C'est la seule condition pour que je te rende ton livre, Nilin._ Me dit Fred et je levais les yeux au ciel. _Prête ?_

- _Oui._

- _Alors._ Il se racle la gorge et prend une voix grave et traînante, comme celle du professeur Rogue qui nous fait bien rire. _Que peux-tu me dire sur la potion de ratatinage ?_

- _La potion de ratatinage permet de faire rétrécir un objet. Elle permet également d'inverser le processus de vieillissement. Euhm.._ Je baisse les yeux et réfléchit. _Attend j'ai oublié quelque chose. Ah oui ! Si on ne la prépare pas correctement, elle devient un poison._

- _Très bien,_ dit Fred toujours avec la voix grave et traînante. _Quels sont les ingrédients ?_ Je reste silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant. _Georgie, je crois que tu peux note un gage._

- _Je réfléchis._ Leur dis-je. _Il y a des chenilles, une figue sèche pelée, des racines de marguerite et un foie de rat._

- _Tu as une excellente mémoire Nilin._ Me félicita Fred et je souris.

- _J'apprends juste, c'est pas compliqué quand tu t'en donne la peine._

- _Bien, continuons. George reste sur tes gardes._

 _ **C**_ 'est dans la même ambiance que nous continuons ces révisions et pour tout vous dire, je rigole beaucoup avec l'imitation de Rogue version Fred. Le parchemin que tient George contient très peu de gage et je suis soulagée de ne pas en avoir à faire beaucoup. La salle commune est toujours vide et je me demande où sont les autres élèves. En regardant l'heure, je vois qu'il est déjà sept heures du soir et qu'ils doivent, la plupart, être entrain de manger. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas très faim. Savoir que Buck va bientôt avoir la tête coupé me donne envie de vomir. Heureusement que les jumeaux sont avec moi pour me faire rire et me faire penser à autre chose.

- _Bon, comme vous êtes une Gryffondor et que je déteste votre maison, je vais vous mettre un quatre sur vingt Miss Rose._ Dit Fred et je pars en fou rire vite suivit de George. _Vous vous moquez de moi ?_ Il se lève, pose mon livre sur la table basse et vient lentement vers moi. _Vous allez avoir une retenue pour cela, Miss Rose !_

- _Et quelle sera le motif ?_ Demandais-je en me levant, prête à courir dans mon dortoir. _Rigole parce qu'elle est une Gryffondor ?_ J'entends George rire de plus belle.

- _C'est un très bon motif, effectivement._

- _Vous êtes un mauvais professeur Monsieur Weasley._ Je dis et il se met à courir dans ma direction. Je pousse un petit cris de surprise et me met à courir également.

- _Je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour les gages de Nilin,_ nous dit George avant de monter dans leur chambre.

 ** _N_** ous ne faisons pas attention à lui et au moment ou j'allais passer vers le canapé, Fred me pousse dessus, se met au dessus de moi et commence à me faire des chatouilles. Manque de chance pour lui, je ne crains pas les chatouilles et je ris à n'en plus m'arrêter. Soudain il s'arrête et je reprends ma respiration, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Mon ventre se serre et je me mets à observer ses lèvres. Mes yeux font des allers et retour entre ses iris et sa bouche. J'aimerai les toucher. Avec mes doigts. Ou mes lèvres, peu importe. Je veux sentir à quel point elles sont douces. Il n'y a plus aucun bruits, juste nos respirations saccadées par notre course.

 _ **A**_ vec lenteur, je pose ma main sur sa joue et de mon pouce, lui caresse la pommette. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux mais son regard est toujours encrée dans le mien. Doucement, il approche son visage du mien, nos nez se touchent, se câline et je ferme les yeux en ouvrant légèrement ma bouche. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, je le laisse faire, attendant qu'il les posent enfin et qu'il m'embrasse.

- _Vous faîtes quoi tout les deux ?_ Demanda la voix de George et nous nous redressons.

- _Rien._ On dit et je baissais les yeux en rougissant.

- _Ouais ouais, vous vous embrassiez c'est ça ?_ Nous taquina George en s'approchant.

- _On faisaient rien Georgie._ Dit Fred en se levant et je me rallongeais sur le canapé.

- _C'est ce qu'on dit._ Il rit et je soupirai. _Bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut Nilin. Prête pour tes gages ?_

- _Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière._ Dis-je en souriant.

- _C'est vrai. Donc on y va._

 ** _J_** e me lève et les suit hors de la salle commune. Derrière eux, je repense à ce qui a faillit se passer tout à l'heure avec Fred. Je touche mes lèvres en souriant et me demande s'il y aura une autre occasion ou cette fois, on s'embrassera vraiment. Seulement, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens réellement pour lui, je sais juste qu'il me plaît beaucoup.

- _Nilin !_ M'appela l'un des jumeaux en me secouant et je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. _Tu n'écoutais pas ce qu'on te disaient._

- _Ah..pardon. Vous disiez ?_

- _George disait que tu devais mettre ceci,_ il me tend une bombabouse, _dans le bureau de Rusard._

- _Quoi ? Sérieux ? Et comment je m'y prends sans me faire voir ?_

- _La porte de son bureau est toujours entre-ouverte, tu pourras facilement lancer la bombabouse et vite partir._ Me dit George et je soupirai.

- _On est avec toi, Nilin._ Ajouta Fred et j'acquiesçais.

- _Okay..j'y vais._

 ** _J_** e prends la bombabouse et marche dans le couloir comme ci de rien était, les mains dans les poches, cachant la farce par la même occasion. Une fois près du bureau, je regarde discrètement autour de moi, seul les jumeaux sont dans le couloir et je lance la bombabouse à travers la porte avant de partir en courant tout comme mes amis. Les jumeaux me félicite une fois que nous nous sommes bien éloignés et je me mets à rire. C'est tellement amusant malgré les risques.

- _Bon, ensuite, c'est un peu plus risqué mais tu verras, ça va être drôle._ Ria George.

- _Je dois faire quoi ?_

- _Faire manger ça à un Serpentard._ Il me tend un caramel.

- _Juste ça ? Un caramel ?_ Ils rient.

- _Ce n'est pas juste un caramel, ma belle._ Me dit Fred et je rougis face au surnom.

- _Okay et..comment je fais pour lui faire manger ? Je suis à Gryffondor hein.._

- _Les premières année sont encore un peu naïve donc essaye sur eux._ J'acquiesce. _Mais si c'est Malefoy c'est encore mieux._

- _Jamais il n'acceptera de manger ça surtout si ça vient de moi. Il n'est pas aussi bête que l'on peu croire._

- _Ouais bon vas-y._ Me pressa George en me poussant vers le grand hall.

 _ **J**_ e soupirai et y allait en traînant les pieds. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour persuader le Serpentard de manger ce caramel et ça me stressais encore plus. Soudain, je vis Crabbe et Goyle monter les escaliers provenant des cachots et je souris. J'ai trouvé les deux idiots qui vont manger le bonbon. Je me cache derrière un pan de mur et prends ma baguette, double le caramel et les faient voler vers les deux Serpentards. Ils s'arrêtent net, regarde les bonbons, se regardent avant de hausser les épaules puis engloutisse le bonbon. Je souris et retourne près des jumeaux, adossé au mur plus loin, un pied sur celui-ci.

- _C'est fait._

- _Bien joué._ Ils me font un clin d'oeil. _L'effet ne devrait pas tarder à agir._

- _Quel effet ?_ Demandais-je avant d'entendre deux cris en provenance des deux Serpentards.

- _Celui-là._

Les jumeaux se marre tandis que je me tourne vers les verts et argent pour les voir changés en canaris géant. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je rigole à m'en faire mal au ventre. Ce caramel n'était pas un simple bonbon mais bel et bien une farce et attrape. Je félicite les jumeaux puis nous retournons dans notre salle commune.

- _Quel est le dernier gage ?_ Je leur demande en m'asseyant sur la table basse.

- _Ça va être amusant pour nous mais pas tellement pour toi._ Me dit George et je fronçais les sourcils.

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Tu vas devoir embrasser le premier garçon qui rentre dans la salle commune._ Sourit George.

- _Quoi ? Hors de question !_

- _Oh aller, vas-y c'est rien qu'un p'tit bisous._ Insista t-il.

- _Non ! Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui !_

- _Sauf mon frère._ Il me fait un clin d'œil.

- _Tu te fais trop de film, Georgie._ Dit celui-ci avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. _Mais si elle ne veut pas, laisse tomber. On va pas la forcer._

- _Mais c'est un bisou rien de plus. Aller Nilin. Serais-tu aussi peureuse et dénué de courage que les Serpentards ?_

- _Très bien je vais le faire._ Je souffle. _Mais juste un bisou pas plus._

 ** _I_** l acquiesce en souriant, s'installe sur le fauteuil à ma gauche et on attend. Comme mes affaires sont encore là, j'en profite pour prendre mon livre de sortilège et réviser un peu. De temps en temps, je glisse mon regard sur le corps de Fred et je peux voir qu'il me regarde lui aussi, seulement quand nos yeux se rencontrent, on regarde de suite ailleurs gêné de s'être fait prendre.

 _ **U**_ n groupe de filles entrent dans la salle commune et mon cœur s'est emballé à l'idée que se soit un garçon. J'espère que se sera quelqu'un que je connais, comme par exemple Neville, Dean, Seamus voir Ron et Harry mais je pense que ces deux-là sont encore vers Hagrid. Je soupire et reprend ma lecture. Du coin de l'œil, je vois George se lever et aller auprès de son amie, Angelina qui venait d'arriver.

- _Nilin,_ m'appela Fred et je pose mon regard sur lui. _Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?_ Je rougis en entendant sa question et secoue négativement la tête. _Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire alors._

- _Si je vais le faire, George compte sur moi. Et toi aussi, non ?_ Il hausse les épaules, s'assoit en face de moi, de se fait, nos genoux se touchent.

- _Nilin, si c'est ton premier baisé, tu dois le garder pour la personne que tu aimes._

- _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'embrasse le premier garçon qui entrera ?_

- _Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu par ce premier baisé. Celui que tu donneras n'aura rien avoir avec celui que tu donneras à ton copain._

- _Fred ?_ Je dis et je rougis d'avance en pensant à ce que je vais lui dire.

- _Hm ?_

- _Si..si George ne serai pas arrivé tout à l'heure on..on se seraient embrassés non ?_ Je baisse les yeux et je l'entends se racler la gorge.

- _Je..je ne sais pas vraiment..on y repense plus okay ?_

- _Euh..ouais..d'accord.._

 ** _I_** l se penche et vient déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue ou je souris en rougissant. Il se lève et rejoint son frère et leur amie. Dès qu'Angelina aperçoit Fred, son sourire s'élargit et je me surprend à crispé la mâchoire et à serrer mes doigts sur mon livre. Oui, je suis jalouse. Oui, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme il le fait avec elle. Oui, j'ai envie qu'il me porte autant d'attention qu'il en a pour elle et oui, j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse autre part que sur la joue. Et jamais, je ne pourrai oublier ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée.

* * *

 _Date : 16 mai 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; dortoir ; 11h30_

 ** _Q_** uand je me suis réveillée, Hermione n'était plus là. Est-ce qu'elle est venu dormir au moins ? Je n'en sais rien. Hier soir, je l'ai attendu jusqu'à plus de vingt-deux heures mais je ne l'ai jamais vue venir se coucher. Peut-être qu'elle a été à la bibliothèque et comme à son habitude, n'a pas vue l'heure passer et elle s'est couchée à point d'heure. C'est possible, la connaissant. Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est son lit. J'ai l'impression qu'il est resté tel qu'il était hier soir et ça, ça m'inquiète. Je me demande si Harry et Ron ont découché eux aussi.

 _ **J**_ e me lève, m'habille simplement d'un jeans, un pull gris avec un motif de chat sur celui-ci et mes basket avec de la moumoute dedans. Je m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval et descend dans la salle commune. Il y a pas mal de monde mais je ne vois pas mes amis. J'aperçois Lavande et Parvati dans un coin et je vais vers elles.

- _Salut les filles, dîtes vous n'auriez pas vue Hermione par hasard ?_

- _Ah non, désolée._ Me dit Lavande et je leur souris.

- _D'accord, merci._

 ** _J_** e soupire et remarque Neville qui est seul, assis à une table entrain de faire un devoir. Je vais m'installer près de lui et lui demande s'il n'aurai pas vu Harry et Ron. La réponse fut un "non". Mais ou est-ce qu'ils sont ? Pourquoi ne pas me prévenir ? Peut-être qu'ils leur aient arrivés quelque chose ! Il faut que j'aille voir à l'infirmerie.

 _ **J**_ e me lève précipitamment de ma chaise et sort avec hâte de la salle commune. Je cours à travers les couloirs et arrive dans le grand hall. Je me faufile entre les groupes d'élèves pour prendre le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie. Je marche à vive allure quand on m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne pour voir que c'est Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ?

- _Tu diras à Granger que si je la croise, elle prendra cher !_

- _Quoi ? Tu parles de quoi exactement ?_

- _Dit lui, c'est tout._ Je l'observe et vois qu'il a du coton dans sa narine gauche.

- _Tu saigne du nez maintenant ?_ Je me moque.

- _La ferme !_

- _C'était juste une question. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as contre Hermione ?_

- _Elle comprendra._ Dit-il sèchement.

- _Au faites, tu n'as plus la marque de ma main sur.._ Il me pousse contre le mur et je retiens ma respiration.

- _Toi aussi tu paieras pour ça ne t'en fais pas._ Il me regarde dans les yeux et je déglutis. _Je ne sais pas encore ce que je te ferai mais je me vengerai._

- _Lâche là Malefoy._ Dit une voix sur notre droite et on tourne nos têtes dans cette direction. C'était Fred et George.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous deux ?_ Leur dit le Serpentard en les toisant du regards.

- _On veut juste que tu l'a lâche._ _Alors fait-le._ Malefoy ricane avant de se reculer.

- _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._ Me dit-il avant de partir.

 ** _J_** e le regarde partir en me mordant la lèvre. Les jumeaux s'approche de moi et me demande si je vais bien.

- _Oui ça va._

- _Nilin, qu'est-ce que te voulais Malefoy ?_

- _Je devais dire quelque chose de sa part à Hermione._ Je les regarde. _Vous savez où elle est ?_

- _Elle est à l'infirmerie.._ Commence George et mon cœur se serre.

- _Avec Harry et Ron._ Termine Fred.

- _Mais..Comment le savez-vous ? Et pourquoi y sont-ils ?_

- _Dumbledore est venu nous dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ron alors on est venu le voir ce matin._

- _Je..Je vais aller les voir.._

- _Il y a juste Ron qui est gravement blessé, Harry et Hermione vont bien._ Me dit George et j'acquiesçais.

- _A plus tard, les gars._

 ** _J_** e les plante au milieu du couloir et vais à l'infirmerie qui est juste devant moi. J'ouvre la porte sans faire de bruit et entre à l'intérieur. Madame Pomfresh est entrain de s'occuper d'un malade, je la salut d'un signe de tête et cherche mes amis. Je les repère dans le fond de l'infirmerie. Harry est endormi sur un des lit, face au sien, Ron est également allongé sur un lit, une jambe dans le plâtre et il discute avec Hermione, assise près de lui sur un tabouret.

- _Nilin !_ Dit Ron en me voyant.

- _Nous avons beaucoup de chose à te raconter._ Ajouta Hermione en se levant.

 ** _M_** ais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit ?

* * *

#RIPALANRICKMAN


	12. Chapter 10 partie 1

**Réponse à Altyia :**

 **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre :) Bonne lecture et à bientôt x**

* * *

 _Date : 16 mai 1994_

 _Lieu : Infirmerie ; 12h45_

- _Comme tu le sais, nous avons rendu visite à Hagrid avant que Buck.._ Hermione fait une pause, les larmes aux yeux. _Nous avons couru près du pont quand on a vue que le professeur Dumbledore, le Ministre et le bourreau arrivaient. Nous avons regardés de loin et.._

- _Croûtard m'a mordu._ Ajouta Ron et je fronçais les sourcils. _Hagrid l'a retrouvé, le chat de Hermione n'y était pour rien dans sa disparition. Donc, il m'a mordu et je lui ai couru après jusqu'au saule cogneur._ J'écarquille les yeux.

- _C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Non c'est autre chose._ Me dit-il.

- _Après avoir récupéré son rat, Ron nous a hurlé qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière nous. Harry et moi on s'est retourné pour voir un chien noir. Il a sauté au dessus de nous et à emmené Ron dans un passage du saule cogneur._

- _Seulement, il m'a agrippé la cheville. C'est pourquoi j'ai un plâtre maintenant._ Dit Ron avec une moue. _Ça fait vachement mal.._

- _Avec Harry nous sommes donc aller à sa poursuite, après l'attaque du saule cogneur on est enfin arrivés dans ce tunnel et nous avons rapidement retrouvé Ron dans une chambre totalement délabrée._

- _Et le chien ?_

- _Le chien était en faites un animagus. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black.._

- _Mais..je croyais qu'il voulait tuer Harry !_ M'exclamais-je, ahuri.

- _Nous aussi. Mais on a appris que Peter Pettigrow était en vie et que c'est lui qui avait trahi James et Lily Potter. C'est donc pour cela que Sirius a "attaqué" Ron. Il voulait juste son rat._

- _Attendez, Croûtard était Peter ?_

- _Oui. C'était un animagus lui aussi._

- _J'y comprends rien._.Soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit près de Ron.

- _Pour faire un résumé,_ commença Hermione, _Peter est un animagus, un rat en l'occurrence et il a trahi les parents de Harry. Il était ami avec eux lors de leurs années scolaire et il y avait aussi Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Sirius, qui était à Azkaban, s'est enfui pour retrouver le vrai coupable et quand il a su qu'il était ici, à Poudlard, il y est venu et a essayer de l'attraper jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

- _Je comprends maintenant._ Dis-je. _Mais pourquoi Harry dort ?_

- _Il s'est évanoui à cause des détraqueurs.._

 _ **N**_ ous avons passé le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, veillant sur nos deux amis. Hermione m'a donné plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et j'en fis de même sur ma journée avec les jumeaux seulement, je ne lui parlais pas du baiser qui a faillit être échangé à cause de Ron qui était toujours éveillé. Bien sûr, mon amie m'a fait une leçon de moral sur le faites que je suivais les jumeaux dans leur bêtises. Ron, lui, était content quand je leur ai dit que Crabbe et Goyle étaient devenu des canaris géant. C'est seulement vers quatre heures quarante cinq que Harry se réveilla.

- _J'ai vue mon père._ Nous dit-il après avoir ouvert les yeux.

- _Quoi ?_ Dit Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

- _C'est impossible Harry.._ Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Si..Il a chassé les détraqueurs sur l'autre rive._

- _Ecoute Harry, ils ont capturé Sirius et il va subir le baiser du détraqueur._

- _Ils vont le tuer ?_ Il se redressa, remit ses lunettes et se leva.

- _Non, pire que ça. Ils vont aspirer son âme hors de son corps._ Expliqua Hermione avant d'être interrompu par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvra sur le professeur Dumbledore. _Professeur ! Ils faut les en empêcher, ils n'ont pas le bon coupable !_

- _C'est vrai Monsieur, Sirius est innocent._ Ajouta Harry en allant vers le directeur.

- _C'est Croûtard le coupable,_ intervint Ron.

- _Croûtard ?_ Demanda le directeur et Ron commença à parler de son rat mais Hermione le coupa :

- _Nous vous disons la vérité. Monsieur il faut nous croire.._

- _Je vous crois Miss Granger. Mais je suis désolé de vous dire que la parole de trois sorciers de treize ans ne convaincra personne d'autre._

- _Je les crois moi, Monsieur._ Dis-je alors. _Je n'étais pas avec eux quand tout cela c'est passé mais je les crois._ Au loin on entendit la grande horloge sonner cinq heures.

- _Le temps est une chose mystérieuse._ Dit Dumbledore. _Puissante et quand on y touche elle peut être dangereuse. Sirius Black est dans la plus haute cellule de la Tour Noire._ Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se tourner vers Hermione. _Vous connaissez la loi Miss Granger, personne ne doit vous voir et vous devez être de retour avant ce dernier carillon, sinon, les conséquences serait terrible. Si vous réussissez ce soir, plus d'un innocent aura la vie sauve ce soir. Trois tours devrait suffire je pense._ Il fit un clin d'oeil à mon amie avant de partir. _Bonne chance._ Et il ferma la porte.

- _Vous avez compris quelque chose vous ?_ Nous demanda Ron et je lui dis que non.

- _Désolée Ron mais comme tu ne peux pas marcher.._ Elle sortit une chaîne de sous sa veste. _Viens Nilin._

 ** _J_** e m'approchais alors et elle me mit la grande chaîne autour du cou ainsi que celui de Harry. Hermione tenait un petit bijoux ou un petit sablier était au milieu dans sa main et Harry voulu le prendre dans sa main mais elle lui donna une petite claque sur celle-ci avant de faire trois tours. Tout autour de nous devint rapide et nous voyons tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Je ne comprenais rien. Puis tout redevient normal. Qu'est-ce que cet objet ?

- _Je..qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Où est Ron ?_ Demanda Harry, tout aussi perdu que moi.

- _Dix-neuf heure trente. On étaient ou à cette heure-là ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien, on allait pas chez Hagrid ?_ Dit Harry.

- _Suivez-moi et ne vous faîtes pas voir !_

 ** _E_** lle se mit à courir et nous la suivons au pas de course à travers les couloirs sans se faire voir. Nous traversons la petite cours puis le pont avant de se retrouver dans l'alcôve qui précède le pont. Notre amie s'arrêta à l'entrée et regarda dehors, Harry et moi nous penchâmes par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et je fus choquée de voir mes trois amis accompagné de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

- _Mais c'est nous..Ce n'est pas normal.._ Hermione se retourna et nous poussa contre le mur avant de nous remontrer le bijoux.

- _Ceci, est un retourneur de temps. McGonagall me l'a donné au premier trimestre pour que je puisse suivre tout mes cours de cette année._

- _On a remonté le temps alors ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Oui. Dumbledore nous a suggéré de revenir trois heures en arrière. Il a du se produire quelque chose qu'il veut que l'on change._ Elle regarda de nouveau par l'entrée tout comme nous et je vis mon amie donner un coup de poing dans le nez de Malefoy.

- _Jolie coup !_ Dit Harry.

- _C'est pour ça que Malefoy m'a dit que s'il te voyait, il se vengerai._ Lui dis-je et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Cachons-nous.

 _ **E**_ lle nous pousse par l'une des arches et nous nous accroupissons pour ne pas être vue de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Nous sortons de notre cachette lorsque les doubles de Hermione, Harry et Ron partent vers la maison de Hagrid. Nous nous cachons de nouveau derrière les pierres géantes et nous observons leur faits et gestes.  
- _Buck est vivant !_ M'exclamais-je, heureuse.  
- _C'est normal, nous avons remonté le temps._ Nous dit Hermione. _Dumbledore a dit que nous sauverions plus d'un innocent vivra. Il s'agit donc de Buck et Sirius._  
- _Vous êtes rentrés dans la cabane de Hagrid, on y va ?_  
- _Oui._

 ** _N_** ous descendons alors les escaliers jusqu'en bas de la petite pente en trottinant mais en faisant attention à ce que personne ne nous remarquent. On va se cacher derrière les grosses citrouilles qui peuplent le jardin de Hagrid. Nous observons par dessus ces courges orange les doubles de mes amis. Ils parlaient avec Hagrid qu'ils allaient rester avec lui pour le soutenir mais Hagrid était totalement contre, il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient la mort de Buck et je le comprenais. Soudain, on entendit des voix provenant de notre gauche. Dumbledore, le Ministre et le bourreau arrivaient. Hermione empêcha Harry de prendre Buck car il fallait que Fudge voit l'hippogriffe avant qu'on l'emmène ailleurs. On changea de place pour ne pas que les trois arrivant nous voient et on attendit. Mon amie répéta à Harry que personne ne devaient nous voir et que donc, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de chose stupide.

- _Pourquoi on ne s'en va pas ?_ Se questionna Hermione avant de prendre une petite pierre noire sur une citrouille et de la jeter par la fenêtre ouverte de Hagrid.  
- _Mais tu es folle !_ Disons-nous avec Harry et elle recommença.  
- _Mais arrête on va se faire prendre !_ Lui dis-je.

 ** _A_** u moins, cela a marché car les doubles sortent de la maison de Hagrid et nous devons entrer dans la forêt interdite et nous cacher derrière un arbre. Hermione écarte la branche de sapin qui était devant ses yeux et s'interrogea une nouvelle fois en parlant de ses cheveux mais la branche craqua et je la tirai pour qu'elle se cache avant que les doubles ne la remarque.

- _On a eu chaud._ Dis-je en sortant de la forêt après que les doubles soient partis.  
- _Vas-y Harry._ Lui dit Hermione et celui-ci partit chercher Buck mais l'animal ne voulait pas bouger et restait couché.  
- _Les furets !_ Dis-je en voyant les bêtes mortes plus loin. Hermione en prit quelques uns et s'approche de l'hippogriffe.  
- _Buck ! Regarde les beaux furets,_ elle en agita un vers sa tête qui venait de lever. _Aller, vient chercher le furets._

 _ **I**_ l se leva alors et elle lui jeta pour qu'il l'attrape. On recula de quelques pas avant que la porte de la cabane de Hagrid s'ouvre et que Dumbledore, le Ministre et le bourreau sortent, dos à nous. Nous nous figeons, de peur qu'ils nous voient. Ne perdant pas de temps, nous entrons dans la forêt, Buck avec nous. Nous courons alors à travers les arbres, faisant attention aux racines déterrées. La nuit commençait à tomber et la fraîcheur avec elle. On laissa Buck près d'un arbre avec le reste des furets et je suivis mes amis vers la lisière de la forêt qui donnait une vue sur le saule cogneur.

- _Regardez, c'est Lupin._ Nous dit Hermione.  
- _Y a Rogue._ Dis-je en voyant notre professeur de potion arriver.  
- _Et maintenant on attend._ Dit Harry, ce qu'Hermione approuva en s'asseyant par terre, vite suivit de Harry.

 ** _J_** 'étais près de Buck quand Hermione m'appela. Je caressais une dernière fois la tête de l'hippogriffe avant de rejoindre mes amis. Les doubles étaient sortis, je pouvais voir Harry et Sirius parler dans un coin, mon ami nous raconta brièvement ce qu'ils se disaient ; il y avait Ron, Hermione dans un autre et Lupin et Peter plus loin. La pleine lune arriva, nous éblouissant et transformant notre professeur. Mon cœur se mit à battre en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

- _Allons-y._ Dit Harry avant de s'élancer dans un petit bosquet avant de s'arrêter devant une autre scène, celle ou le loup-garou marche vers Harry pour le tuer. Hermione eut alors la brillante idée d'appeler le loup-garou en faisant « ahoooooou ».  
- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ Lui dit Harry en l'empêchant de recommencer.  
- _Je te sauve la vie._ Lui répond t-elle avant de recommencer et le loup-garou couru droit sur nous.  
- _Il fonce droit sur nous ! Courrez !_ Hurlais-je en prenant la fuite dans la forêt, vite suivit de mes deux amis.

 _ **J**_ 'avais mal dans les jambes mais je me refusais de m'arrêter. J'étais bien trop tétanisée pour le faire, je n'avais qu'une envie, semer le loup-garou. On entendaient ses grognements derrière nous puis Hermione me prit la main et nous cacha derrière un gros tronc d'arbre. J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit malgré ma respiration. On changeai de position à chaque fois que le monstre étaient proche puis à un moment on entendit plus rien.

- _Il est partit ?_ Demandais-je en chuchotant, la voix tremblotante dû à la peur.  
- _Je crois.._

 ** _O_** n se détacha de l'arbre avant d'entendre un grognement derrière nous. On se retourna et le loup-garou était juste à trois mètres de nous. Les larmes aux yeux, je m'accrochais au bras de mon amie, attendant notre sentence mais Buck arriva, blessant et faisant fuir le loup-garou. Je soufflais de soulagement et remerciais Buck d'une petite courbette. Soudain, le vent se leva et le froid envahit nos corps. On leva nos têtes pour voir des détraqueurs voler au dessus de nous.

- _Sirius !_ S'exclama Harry avant de courir.

 ** _O_** n arriva près d'un lac gelé et les détraqueurs étaient déjà en train d'aspirer les mauvaises pensées de Harry et Sirius. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

- _Ne vous en fait pas, mon père va arriver._ Nous dit Harry.  
- _Mais Harry..ton père est mort.._  
- _Il va venir ! Croyez-moi !_  
- _Il faut faire quelque chose.._ dis-je.  
- _Harry !_

 ** _M_** ais notre ami se positionna sur la berge du lac, pointa sa baguette sur les détraqueurs et fit apparaître le bouclier du patronus, faisant fuir tout les détraqueurs. J'étais totalement abasourdis par ce que je voyais. Après cela, nous retrouvons Buck et c'est tout les trois que nous montons sur son dos. Je dis à mes amis de me déposer dans la petite cours près du pont parce que l'hippogriffe ne pourra pas supporter une quatrième personne sur son dos, chose qu'ils firent avant d'aller chercher Sirius. J'attendis patiemment, guettant qu'il n'y est personne en vue.

 _ **I**_ ls arrivèrent alors et descendirent de l'hippogriffe. Ils me présentèrent rapidement puis Sirius les félicita et remercia de l'avoir sauvé. Harry voulait partir avec Sirius et avec Hermione, nous les laissons parler seuls à seuls. Nous restons près de Buck, attendant qu'ils aient terminé. Ils reviennent vers nous et Sirius monta sur le dos de Buck.

- _Tu es vraiment la plus brillante des jeunes sorcières._ Dit-il à Hermione. _J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Nilin, même si elle fût brève._ Ajouta le parrain de Harry et je souris.

 ** _B_** uck prit alors son envole, partant on ne sait ou avec Sirius sur son dos. J'espère qu'il n'allait pas se faire prendre. Nous aurions fait tout cela pour rien sinon. La grande horloge sonna et Hermione nous intima de rentrer et c'est donc en courant que nous arrivons dans l'infirmerie. Ron ne comprenait plus rien et nous sommes partis dans un petit fou rire. Si seulement il savait.


	13. Chapter 10 partie 2

_Date : 4 juin 1994_  
 _Lieu : 14h ; Salle commune de Gryffondor_  
 _  
_

 _ **É**_ puisée. C'est ce que j'étais en ce moment même. Je venais de passer une heure à préparer un philtre de confusion pour l'examen de potion de fin d'année. Les examens ont commencés hier matin à neuf heure avec métamorphose ou j'ai du transformé une théière en tortue puis à treize heure j'ai dû exécuter un sortilège d'allégresse. Je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé..enfin je pense. Ce matin, en soins aux créatures magique, Hagrid nous a demandé de faire tenir en vie un Veracrasse pendant une heure, chose relativement simple si on connaît bien la créature.

 ** _D_** ans la salle commune, je retrouve Fred, George, Angelina et Lee. Je remarque que la jeune fille n'a d'yeux que pour Fred et ça m'agace. Oui, je le dis haut et fort, enfin seulement dans ma tête, que oui j'aimerai qu'elle ne le regarde plus comme elle le fait et qu'il arrête de lui sourire à tout bout de champs. C'est en grommelant que je m'affale sur la table basse en face d'eux.

- _Oula, ça c'est mal passé avec Rogue ?_ Me demande Lee.  
- _Nan c'était bien. J'ai réussis à faire le philtre et ne pas exploser mon chaudron comme Seamus._ Ils rirent.  
- _Alors c'est quoi cette tête ?_ Demande Fred en me regardant.  
- _Bah rien.._  
- _Tu as quoi comme épreuve après ?_ Questionne George.  
- _Astronomie mais c'est à minuit donc j'ai le temps de réviser._ Je dis en souriant.  
- _Tu voudras que je t'aide à réviser ?_ Je regarde Fred les yeux écarquillés. _Me regarder pas comme ça._  
- _C'est juste étonnant que toi, tu veuilles l'aider à réviser alors que tu le fais pas avec tes examens._ Lui dit Angelina.  
- _Oui ben ça va._ Répond Fred un sourire en coin. _Alors, tu veux ?_  
- _Hermione me l'a déjà proposé et j'ai dis oui._  
- _C'est ce que j'appelle un gros vent._ Ria George tout comme Lee et Angelina, me faisant sourire et Fred marmonna. _Bien joué Nilin !_

* * *

 _Date :_ _4 juin 1994_  
 _Lieu :_ _00h30 ; Tour d'Astronomie_

 ** _J_** 'avais passé mon après-midi à revoir mes étoiles, les définitions que l'on avaient vue en cours et autre avec Hermione. Seulement, c'était juste de la théorie et la professeur nous a juste demandé de nous citer quelques étoiles et on a dû lui décrire comment se servir d'un télescope. Tout ce qui était de plus simple. Ayant fini dans les premiers, j'attendais donc mes amis qui étaient encore en haut. Je pris mon livre d'histoire de la magie et révisais les différents thèmes. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls et j'étais trop fatiguée pour les attendre alors je décidais de retourner dans la salle commune.

 _ **E**_ n y entrant, seul le feu de cheminée éclairait la pièce. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs des filles quand une main attrapa la mienne. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise et me retournais pour rencontrer les iris marrons de Fred. Je soupirai et passais une main sur mon visage tandis qu'il ricanait.

- _C'est pas drôle, tu m'as fais peur !_ Dis-je à voix basse.  
- _Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu._  
- _Eh bien non._ Sa main quitta la mienne et j'aurai aimé qu'il la laisse.  
- _Alors l'astronomie ?_  
- _Je crois que j'ai été trop vite à répondre et j'ai pas répondu à deux questions._ Je hausse les épaules. _Tant pis, t'façon ce n'est pas ma meilleure matière._  
- _Si tu as des bonnes notes dans les autres matières c'est cool._ Il me dit et j'acquiesce.  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? George n'est pas avec toi ?_  
- _Non, il est partit se coucher. Et je t'attendais._  
- _Tu..quoi ? Vraiment ?_ Lui demandais-je en rougissant et heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de luminosité.  
- _Oui. Je voulais savoir pour l'astronomie. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant._  
- _Tu pouvais pas attendre demain ?_  
- _La preuve que non._ Il sourit et j'en fais de même.  
- _Bonne nuit Fred._ Je lui fais un signe de la main et commence à monter les marches mais il me retient.  
- _T'en va pas avant que je ne te souhaite une bonne nuit._ Il rit. _Donc, bonne nuit Nilin._

 _ **E**_ t il m'embrasse le coin de la bouche avant de partir vers son dortoir. Je reste figée par son geste. Je n'en reviens pas, ses lèvres ont presque touchée les miennes. Je souris niaisement puis montais les marches quatre par quatre avant de me coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Date :_ _6 juin 1994_  
 _Lieu :_ _14h ; près du lac_

 _ **Ç**_ a y est, les examens sont terminé et je suis soulagée que ça soit enfin fini. Je vais pouvoir dormir comme il le faut et le stress aura disparu. Hermione est bien pire que moi, elle a des cernes de trois kilomètres sous les yeux et j'ai toujours peur qu'elle s'effondre de fatigue alors je reste près d'elle. Je ne lui ai pas raconté pour le bisou de Fred il y a deux jours parce que j'ai peur de me faire des films alors que de son côté c'est rien, juste de l'amitié. Parce que oui, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais plus que bien. Mais bon, je pense qu'il n'y aura jamais rien parce que je crois qu'il aime bien Angelina. Ils sont souvent collés ensemble et ils rigolent ensemble donc je pense que moi, c'est juste de l'amitié.

- _C'est bientôt les vacances._ Nous dit Ron, assis contre un chêne au bord de l'eau.  
- _Exact._ Dis-je. _Vous allez faire quoi ?_  
- _Rien, comme d'habitude._ Dit Harry, debout devant nous à regarder le lac.  
- _Viens chez nous Harry. Tu t'amuseras au moins et papa et maman seront content que tu sois là._  
- _Je sais et je serai ravie de venir._ Sourit Harry.  
- _Et toi Hermione ?_ Lui demandais-je.  
- _Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit mais je pense que je pars dans un pays étranger le premier mois._  
- _Moi aussi je pars le premier mois, au Mexique._  
- _Vous nous enverrez des cartes les filles._ Dit Ron et on acquiesça. _En tout cas, cette année a encore été mouvementée._  
- _J'espère que les autres seront plus calme._ Soupira Harry en revenant vers nous.  
- _Coucou jeunes sorciers._ Intervint la voix de l'un des jumeaux.  
- _Coucou Weasley un et deux._ Dis-je en souriant mais en restant couchée, profitant du soleil.  
- _Vous êtes au courant que Lupin a démissionné._ Nous dit George après s'être assis près de son frère au côté de Ron.  
- _Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?_  
- _Tout le monde sait que c'est un loup-garou alors il a préféré partir que de recevoir des lettres injurieuse des parents d'élèves._ Nous apprit Fred.  
- _Dommage, c'était un bon professeur._ Dis-je.  
- _Je vais le voir,_ dit Harry. _On se voient plus tard._ Il part.  
- _Nilin, tu viens chez nous ces vacances ?_ Me demande George.  
- _Si vous m'invitez, oui._ Lui dis-je en tournant ma tête pour le regarder. _Sinon, je reste chez moi._  
- _Ah non, tu viens cette fois !_ Ajouta Fred. _Tu es obligé de venir de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix._  
- _Bon ben comme ça, c'est fait._ Je ris.

* * *

 _Date :_ _13 juin 1994_  
 _Lieu :_ _10h ; Dans le hall de Poudlard_

 ** _L_** es résultats des examens ont été affiché en vue de la fin du trimestre et nous l'avons tous eu et nous étions tous heureux. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant les vacances et tout le monde étaient excités. Ce que je comprenais, je l'étais également. Le Poudlard Express rentrera en gare dans trois heures et j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi. Certes j'aimais être ici, au château mais revoir mes parents, retrouver mon lit, ma chambre, ma maison, me comblait de joie.

 ** _A_** treize heure trente, le train démarra en direction de la gare de King's Cross. Installée dans un compartiment avec mes amis, je somnolais en pensant à Fred. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois et je pense sincèrement qu'il s'en fiche de moi. Alors je vais laisser tomber, je n'ai aucune chance face à Angelina. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe mes amis. Hermione qui est à mes côtés, caresse la tête de Pattenrond tout en lisant un livre ; Ron mange des cochonneries en jouant à une partie d'échec version sorcier tout seul ; et Harry regarde avec admiration son nouveau balai, un éclair de feu qui lui a été offert par Sirius mais seul lui, Hermione et moi le savons. Voilà, une année de plus de terminée.

* * *

 **Fin de la 3e année**


	14. Chapter 1 - Quatrième année

_Date : 20 août 1994  
Lieu : Angleterre, Nord du Wiltshire_

 _ **M**_ es parents et moi avons passés tout le mois de juillet au Mexique et c'était juste génial. J'ai vraiment de la chance de voyager chaque année au quatre coins du monde. Durant tout ce mois je n'ai pas été en contact avec mes amis, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas eu le temps. En tout cas, ce voyage ne m'a pas permit d'oublier Fred, au contraire, j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir. Lui comme ses frères bien évidemment.

- _Nilin tu as du courrier !_ Me cria ma mère alors que j'étais dans le jardin au bord du bassin remplit de poissons rouge.  
- _Je suis dans le jardin._ Lui dis-je et peu de temps après, elle arriva avec des lettres dans les mains. _Merci._

 _ **E**_ lle me sourit et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, me laissant seule. Alors, il y avait une lettre de Hermione, Harry et Ron. Je fus déçu de ne pas en voir une des jumeaux. Mais bon. J'ouvris d'abord celle de Harry.

 _ **N** ilin._  
 _Salut, j'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacances au Mexique. Moi, comme tu t'en doutes_  
 _c'est comme d'habitude. Je suis seul dans ma chambre a attendre que le temps passe._  
 _J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard et vous retrouvez. J'ai d'ailleurs quelque_  
 _chose d'important à vous dire mais je ne peux le faire par lettre._  
 _On ne sait jamais, si elle est interceptée.._  
 _Harry._

 _ **Ç**_ a aurai été cool que Harry puisse vivre avec Sirius, il aurai passé de meilleure vacances au moins. Je pris celle de Hermione et l'ouvrit pour la lire.

 _ **S** alut Nilin,_  
 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, que ton voyage au Mexique c'est bien passé. Moi je suis_  
 _allé en Chine. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai pris l'avion pour la première fois et j'ai vraiment_  
 _eu peur. Ah, j'oubliais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'est un avion. En gros, c'est une énorme_  
 _machine qui vole au dessus des nuages et cela permet de faire plusieurs kilomètres_  
 _sans se fatiguer. Enfin, ça fatigue à cause du décalage horaire mais bon.._  
 _Je te raconterai tout ça avec plus de détails quand nous nous verrons._  
 _Gros bisous,_  
 _Hermione._

 _ **J**_ e souris face à sa lettre. Elle me fait rire Hermione, elle peut être calme comme elle peut être excitée. Je prends ensuite la dernière lettre, celle de Ron.

 ** _C_** oucou Nilin.  
Tu vas bien ? Nous tout va bien (nous inclus les jumeaux). Nous avons passé le mois  
de juillet au Terrier comme tu dois t'en douter mais nous n'avons pas le temps de  
s'ennuyer avec maman. Il y a toujours un truc à faire. Alors le Mexique ?  
Je voulais te demander si tu serai intéressée de venir au Terrier dans  
2 jours et de passer la fin des vacances à la maison ? Mes parents sont d'accord  
et il y aura Hermione et Harry. Je t'invite aussi parce qu'il y la Coupe  
du Monde de Quiddich lundi 25 août et Fred et George aimeraient  
que tu viennes avec nous. Répond le plus vite possible (Fred m'a  
obligé d'écrire ça..)  
A bientôt,  
Ron.W

 _ **L**_ es jumeaux ont pensé à moi et ça me fait chaud au cœur. C'est avec empressement que je rentre dans la maison et monte dans ma chambre pour rédigé un mot à chacun de mes amis. A Harry je lui dit qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à tenir avec les Dursley et que nous nous verrons bientôt. A Hermione, je lui décris brièvement mes vacances au Mexique et je lui dis que nous nous verrons chez les Weasley. Et pour Ron, je lui dis que c'est avec plaisir que je viendrais passer la fin des vacances chez lui et que j'ai hâte d'y être. Je rajoute également qu'il ne doit plus se laisser faire par les jumeaux même si je sais que ça ne servira à rien.

- _Maman, je vais passer la fin des vacances chez les Weasley, Ron m'a invité et ses parents sont d'accord._ Lui dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.  
- _Et si nous ne sommes pas d'accord ?_ Me dit-elle en me fixant.  
- _Maman.._ Je fis la moue et elle sourit. Gagné.  
- _Si ses parents sont d'accord alors il n'y a aucun problème. Mais nous en discuteront avec ton père quand il rentrera._

* * *

 _Date : 22 août 1994  
Lieu : Angleterre, Nord du Wiltshire_

 ** _H_** eureusement, mon père a dit oui pour que j'aille chez Ron. J'avais fais mes valises le soir même, n'oubliant rien. J'avais d'ailleurs vérifié plusieurs fois au cas où mais non, je n'avais rien oublié. Je dis donc au revoir à mes parents et entrait dans notre cheminée avant de prononcer distinctement l'endroit ou je me rendais. Les flammes vertes m'engloutirent puis j'atterris avec fracas dans le salon du Terrier, faisant sursauter tout ceux qui étaient assis sur les canapés et fauteuils.

- _Bonjour.._ Dis-je timidement en voyant pratiquement toute la famille Weasley devant moi.  
- _Nilin !_ S'écria Ron. _Nous t'attentions bien plus tard à vrai dire._  
- _Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps._ Riais-je avant de l'enlacer. _Salut Ginny._ Elle me sourit avant d'aller dans la pièce à côté.  
- _Bienvenu au Terrier Nilin._ Me dit Monsieur Weasley en souriant.  
- _Merci Monsieur._  
- _Oh ! Appelle moi Arthur._ J'acquiesce tandis qu'il s'approche d'un escalier et se met à crier : _LES GARCONS, NILIN EST ARRIVEE._  
- _Freddy y a ta chérie,_ entendis-je George dire à son frère en courant dans l'escalier.  
- _La ferme George !_ Dit celui-ci en le suivant et je rougis malgré moi.

 ** _I_** ls arrivèrent en bas et George se jeta sur moi en me disant que j'avais pris des couleurs et que j'avais grandis. Je lui dis que eux aussi avait changé, ils avaient également grandis et leur cheveux leur arrivaient aux épaules, chose très étonnante mais ça ne me gênait aucunement, au contraire. Puis, vint le tour de Fred. Il me fit un rapide câlin et une légère bise sur la joue avant de s'écarter de moi, les joues rosie.

- _Où est maman ?_ Demanda George.  
- _Je suis là._ Dit-elle en arrivant dans le salon, les bras chargé d'une corbeille à linge. _Oh Nilin, tu es arrivée ma chérie._ Elle posa la corbeille avant de venir m'enlacer. _Je suis très contente de te voir._  
- _Je suis également heureuse d'être ici._ Lui dis-je en souriant.  
- _Les garçons, aller lui montrer sa chambre._  
- _Faites la visiter la maison._ Ajouta Arthur avec un clin d'œil.

 _ **F**_ red et George prirent mes valises et Ron monta le premier l'escalier et je le suivis. C'était vraiment étrange, il y avait tellement d'étages, de couloirs, de pièces et pourtant vue de dehors, la maison semblait normale. Je partageais donc ma chambre avec Ginny et Hermione. Bon, j'allais devoir passer une nuit seule avec la plus jeune des Weasley, celle à qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole et ça me fait bizarre. Elle a l'air gentille mais un peu timide.

 _ **L**_ e reste de l'après-midi, je le passais en compagnie des garçons. J'appris donc que Percy, celui qui était soit disant amoureux de moi, s'était trouvé une copine et qu'il passait la fin des vacances chez elle. Eh bien, il n'avait pas mit beaucoup de temps à m'oublier. Quel idiot. Molly nous demanda, en fin de soirée, de dégnomer le jardin. Je n'avais jamais fais cela avant et j'avais bien rigolé, surtout avec les jumeaux qui faisaient comme ci j'étais un gnome et qu'ils voulaient m'envoyer par dessus la clôture.

 _ **A**_ près avoir bien mangé, parce qu'il faut l'avouer, Molly faisait très bien à manger, nous sommes montés dans nos chambres. J'ai été prendre une douche rapide avant de me rendre dans la chambre de Ginny ou celle-ci était assise sur son lit et lisait un livre sur le Quiddich. Je m'allongeais sur le matelas au sol et observait les étoiles par le velux ouvert. J'allais m'endormir quand elle prit la parole :

- _Mon frère t'aime beaucoup._  
- _Lequel ?_ Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.  
- _Devine._ Elle me sourit et reprit sa lecture.  
- _Ron ?_ Elle fit non de la tête. _George ?_ Elle recommence. _Fred ?_ Elle acquiesce et je rougis. _Impossible._  
- _Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_  
- _Tu vois qui c'est Angelina Johnson ?_ Elle acquiesce. _Il est amoureux d'elle alors.._  
- _Tu m'avoues que tu es amoureuse de Fred ?_ Elle dit et je rougis.  
- _Non !_ Dis-je rapidement et en me redressant. _Je dis juste que c'est impossible qu'il m'aime beaucoup parce qu'il est amoureux de Angelina._  
- _Ah._ Je vois bien que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. _Tu nous accompagne donc à la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich ?_  
- _Oui. Les jumeaux voulaient que je sois là alors je suis venu._ Je souris. _Et toi, tu es fan de ce sport d'après ce que je vois._ Ajoutais-je en désignant ses posters.  
- _Exact. J'aimerai être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor d'ailleurs._  
- _Ah oui ?_ Elle acquiesce. _Tu vas participer aux essais cette année ?_  
- _Oui je vais me présenter et je verrai ce que ça donne. Si je suis prise tant mieux, si je ne le suis pas, tant pis._  
- _Tu rentres en quelle année déjà ?_  
- _Troisième. J'ai un an de moins que vous._ Elle se met à bailler et je la suis. _Je crois que je vais dormir._  
- _Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Ginny._  
- _Bonne nuit, Nilin._

* * *

 _Date : 25 août 1994  
Lieu : Terrier ; 05h du matin_

 ** _J_** 'étais tranquillement en train de dormir quand on me secoua en m'appelant. Je ronchonnais mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Qu'on me laisse dormir, j'ai encore besoin de sommeil. On recommença plus fortement cette fois et j'ouvris les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec une Hermione fraîche comme un pinçon et prête à partir. Elle me dit de me lever et de ne surtout pas me rendormir avant de partir de la chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Je me mis sur le dos, baillait et m'étirais en essayant de ne pas me rendormir. C'est vrai que nous allons à la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich aujourd'hui et nous devions partir tôt pour avoir une place sur le parking des tentes.

 _ **A**_ ssise sur le matelas, le drap recouvrant seulement mes jambes, je vis Fred et George passer devant la chambre de Ginny, pas réveillé du tout. Je souris devant cette vision avant de me lever, de prendre des habits et d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Une fois sortie, je descends dans la cuisine, salut tout le monde d'un geste de main et commença à manger les différentes choses que nous avais préparé Molly.

- _Vous êtes prêt les jeunes ?_ Nous demanda Arthur, en bout de table.  
- _Plus que prêt papa !_ Lui répondent Fred et George d'une même voix.  
- _J'ai hâte de voir le match._ Dit Ginny le sourire aux lèvres.  
- _Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard._ Nous pressa Molly, qui ne venait pas avec nous.

 _ **O**_ n fini donc de déjeuner rapidement avant de sortir du Terrier, sous les recommandations de la mère de famille, à savoir : faire attention à nous, ne pas trop s'éloigner des uns des autres, etc. Moi, elle me fait plutôt rire, Molly est une vrai mère poule et j'aurai aimé que ma mère le soit un peu plus. Ça fait du bien de voir que nous sommes aimés par celle qui nous a mit au monde. Muni d'un sac à dos, nous entamons notre marche à travers champs pour finir dans la forêt. Arthur marchait devant nous, suivit de Hermione et Ginny. Harry et Ron étaient derrière Fred, George et moi.

- _Je pensais qu'on allaient transplaner._ Dis-je aux jumeaux.  
- _Nous aussi._  
- _Hey papa où est-ce que l'on va ?_ Demanda Ron qui nous avais sûrement entendu.  
- _Aucune idée. Ne traînez pas !_ Nous répond le père et je fronçais les sourcils.  
- _Normal que je commence à avoir peur là ?_ Plaisantais-je entre les jumeaux.

 ** _I_** ls rirent puis après avoir suivit un chemin de terre, nous arrivons près d'un arbre bien plus gros que les autres ou attendait quelqu'un. Un homme. Je demandais aux jumeaux qui il était mais ils ne savaient pas et était tout aussi curieux que moi de savoir qui il était. Quand il nous vit arriver, il s'exclama de joie.

- _Ah Arthur, vous voilà. C'est pas trop tôt !_  
- _Désolé Amos. Certains on eu plus de mal que d'autre à sortir du lit._ Il se retourna pour regarder Harry et Ron. _Les enfants, je vous présente Amos Diggory, c'est un collègue._ Il s'approche de lui avant qu'un autre homme, ou plutôt un jeune homme, apparaissent près d'eux. Je crois qu'il vient de sauter de l'arbre.. _Et tu dois être Cédric ?_  
- _Oui, Monsieur._ Il sourit et serre la main de Arthur.

 ** _J_** e le détaillais plus en approfondit. Il était grand, svelte et avait les cheveux court de couleur châtain, un beau visage et des yeux marron. Il était charmant. Amos nous demanda de le suivre et alors que j'attendais Fred et George qui était un peu plus derrière moi, Hermione et Ginny se pressèrent de me prendre chacune par un bras et de me faire avancer plus vite.

- _Il est plutôt beau, non ?_ Dit Ginny.  
- _C'est vrai._ Ajouta Hermione.  
- _Qui ?_ Demandais-je, même si je savais de qui elle parlait.  
- _Cédric._  
- _Ah..euh oui, ça va._  
- _Tu voulais qu'on parle de qui ?_ Ricana la rousse. _De Fred peut-être ?_ Je rougis.  
- _N-non..arrêtez de rire comme ça !_

 ** _L_** e soleil commençait à se lever quand on arriva sur une pleine aux hautes herbes. Nous suivons Amos et Arthur qui nous firent part que notre moyen de transport nous attendait en haut de la pente. Quand on arriva, il y avait seulement une botte sale et abîmée.

- _Mettez vous en position._ Dit Amos.  
- _En position ? Autour de ça ?_ Demandais-je en voyant tout le monde se mettre à genoux autour de la botte.  
- _Ce n'est pas juste ça, Nilin._ Me George.  
- _C'est un portoloin._ Termina Fred en me poussant vers la botte. _Aller, n'est pas peur._  
- _J'ai pas peur !_

 _ **I**_ l me sourit avec son air charmeur et je ne pus que rougir légèrement. Je mis donc à genoux devant la botte, près de Hermione et Ginny et attendit le signal. Ça va être la première fois que je voyage avec l'aide d'un portoloin, j'en avais déjà entendu parler par mes parents mais sans plus. Je savais juste qu'il permettait de se rendre à un endroit à une heure précise. On mit tous nos mains sur la botte puis tout tourna autour de moi. Tout était flou et de tourner comme cela me donnait le tournis. Arthur nous dit alors de lâchez la botte et c'est ce qu'on fis. Je criais alors, mon corps tombait dans les airs avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. J'eus la respiration coupée un instant avant de me mettre debout. Ma tête tournait et je dus m'appuyer contre Hermione pour ne pas tomber.

- _Alors ?_ Nous demanda Arthur en arrivant, comme ci de rien était.  
- _Plus jamais je reprends un portoloin._ Dis-je le visage blême. _J'ai envie de vomir.._  
- _Oh ma p'tite Nilin est fragile._ Ricana George en me frottant les cheveux.  
- _La prochaine fois reste à la maison._ Ajouta Fred avec un clin d'œil.  
- _Qui voulait que je vienne d'abord ?_ Leur demandais-je un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Mais d'accord, la prochaine fois je resterai chez moi._  
- _On rigolaient Nilin.._ Disent-ils en même temps alors que j'emboîtais le pas aux adultes. _Nilin !_


	15. Chapter 2 - Quatrième année

_Date : 25 août 1994  
Lieu : Angleterre ; Final de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich ; 11h_

 _ **N**_ ous avons montés la petite colline pour nous rendre à notre tente. Nous avons tous été ébahit par ce qui nous faisait face. C'était incroyable. Il y a des tentes et des sorciers partout. Certains étaient même sur des balais, on pouvaient voir que les tentes étaient différentes pour chaque famille et je trouvais cela vraiment original. C'était joyeux et festif ! Amos et son fils nous quittèrent pour rejoindre leur tente et Mr Weasley nous présenta la nôtre. Une toute petite tente simple de couleur marron délavé qui ne donnait pas du tout envie d'entrer à l'intérieur. J'espère que nous pourrons tous y entrer et tenir dedans..

 _ **Q**_ uelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris l'intérieur. C'était juste magnifique ce que l'on pouvait faire avec la magie. La tente d'apparence petite de l'extérieur était juste immense de l'intérieur. Il y avait un salon au centre, une petite cuisine en face de l'entrer, la chambre des filles sur notre gauche et celle des garçons sur la droite ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain. Wouah ! Juste génial.

- _Les filles déballer vos affaires,_ nous dit Arthur alors que j'étais toujours dans le salon à m'émerveiller. _Ron sort de la cuisine, ne mange pas tout !_  
- _Oui, sort de la cuisine Ron._ Dirent les jumeaux.  
- _Pas de pieds sur la table, les garçons._  
- _Pas de pieds sur la table._ Disent-ils une nouvelle fois en enlevant puis remettant leur pieds sur la table, je riais.

 _ **A**_ midi, Arthur décida de nous faire des saucisses en allumant un feu devant la tente. Hermione a dû lui montrer comment marchait les allumettes, ce qui nous a bien fait rire. L'après-midi, nous avons fait une ballade à travers le pré ou nous avons rencontré Seamus et Dean qui partageaient une tente avec les parents du premier ; Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine des Gryffondor nous a salué ainsi que Ernie McMillian qui pour ma part, je ne connaissais pas. Une chose qui nous fit pouffer de rire Ron, Hermione et moi, c'est quand nous avons croisés Cho Chang, une fille de Serdaigle qui joue au Quiddich. Elle a fait un signe de la main à Harry et celui-ci est devenu tout rouge et bafouillait quand elle lui a dit bonjour. Nous avons bien rit.

 _ **Q**_ uand nous sommes revenu vers notre tente, les jumeaux étaient assis autour du feu et jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Ginny, elle, venait de sortir de son bain et laissa la place à Hermione. Harry et Ron retournèrent dans leur chambre et moi, je restais vers Fred et George. Je leur racontais notre petite ballade sans aller dans les détails et leur demandais ou était leur père.

- _Je crois qu'il est partit saluer le Ministre._ Me dit George.  
- _Il est a quelle heure le match ?_ Demandais-je en m'asseyant près d'eux, en tailleur.  
- _Sept heure trente il me semble._ Me répond Fred en me lançant un petit regard. _Tu dois aller te laver aussi ?_  
- _Non, j'ai pris une douche ce matin. Je ne vais pas faire que ça._ Riais-je.  
- _Tu joues contre le gagnant ?_  
- _Je ne sais pas jouer, vous allez profiter de ça._ Dis-je boudeuse. _Je regarde quelques parties avant, dans ce cas._  
- _Pas de problème._

 ** _P_** lus tard, c'est tout excités que nous nous dirigeons vers le stade de Quiddich. Beaucoup de monde étaient déjà installés et hurlaient le nom de leur équipe. Bulgarie contre l'Irlande. Nous, nous supportons l'équipe Irlandaise et à l'effigie de cette équipe nous avons soit acheté des chapeau avec des trèfles dessus, des écharpes aux couleur de l'Irlande ou comme les jumeaux, représenter leur drapeau sur les joues. Pour ma part, j'ai juste mit un pull blanc avec des trèfles et Fred c'est fait un plaisir de m'en dessiner un sur la joue. J'avais d'ailleurs frissonné en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau mais il n'a rien vue.

 _ **D**_ epuis au moins cinq minutes, nous montons des escaliers et mes jambes n'en pouvaient plus. Pourquoi allons nous si haut ? Arrivé sur une passerelle, je m'arrêtais et m'agrippais à la rembarde pour reprendre mon souffle, tout comme Ron à côté de moi.

- _Je n'en peux plus._ _Il faut faire une pause._ Leur dis-je avant de voir Drago sur la passerelle un peu plus bas que la notre, avec son père.  
- _Pareil. Papa, jusqu'où on va grimper ?_ Soupira Ron.  
- _Disons pour te répondre, que si jamais il pleut tu seras le premier à le savoir._ Lui répond Monsieur Malefoy.  
- _Père et moi sommes invités dans la loge du Ministre, sous son invitation personnelle._ Venta Drago et je levais les yeux au ciel. Son père lui donna un coup de sa canne dans le ventre.  
- _Ne te vente pas Drago, pas devant ces gens._  
- _Au fait, Malefoy._ Commençais-je. _Ton bras va bien ou il est en voie de guérison comme ton cerveau ?_ Les jumeaux ricanent mais Drago perd son sourire.  
- _Amusez-vous bien, tant que vous le pouvez._ Nous dit Malefoy père. _On y va Drago._

 _ **I**_ ls partent et nous reprenons notre ascension jusque vers nos places. Nous étions tout en haut du stade et j'avais un peu peur quand même. A peine nous nous étions installés que l'équipe d'Irlande arriva, lançant des mini feu d'artifice qui au final représenta un lutin dansant. Puis les Bulgares arrivèrent et une image d'un des joueurs se matérialisa sur un des pans du stade. Le joueur avait la mine grave mais il était plutôt beau garçon. Les équipes l'une en face de l'autre, la voix du Ministre se répercuta à travers le stade grâce à un sort.

- _Bonsoir à tous ! En tant que Ministre de la Magie, il m'est donné le plaisir de vous accueillir toutes et tous à la final de la 422e Coupe du Monde de Quiddich._ Tout le monde applaudit et hurla. _Que la match commence._

 _ **E**_ t quel match. Dès le début, les Bulgares se donnaient à fond, marquant deux buts d'affilés. Mais les Irlandais ne se laissaient pas faire et en firent de même. Grâce aux Multiplettes que nous avons achetés, nous pouvions suivre le match de plus près et c'était tout bonnement génial. Je suivais avec attention les commentaires de Verpey, essayant de suivre les joueurs avec la multiplette. La foule était déchaînée et faisait un énorme vacarme qui me faisait mal aux oreilles.

 _ **L**_ e match continuait et l'Irlande avait toujours un avance de trente points. Soudain on vit tous Krum et Lynch, les attrapeurs des deux équipes, partir en piquet à la poursuite du vif d'or. Qui allait l'attraper ? Les supporters de chaque équipe scandait leur nom, les encourageants. Les deux attrapeurs fonçaient droit sur le sol puis Lynch s'écrasa sur celui-ci avant que l'on ne voit Krum remonter dans les airs, le vif d'or dans la main gauche.

- _Les Bulgares ont gagnés ?_ Demandais-je à Fred qui était à ma gauche.  
- _Regarde._ Me dit-il en me désignant un grand tableau ou il y avait marqué en grosses lettres : BULGARIE CENT SOIXANTE, IRLANDE CENT SOIXANTE-DIX.  
- _L'IRLANDE A GAGNE !_ S'écrièrent les jumeaux en applaudissant comme tout les autres supporters. _WOOOUUUH !_

* * *

 _Date : 25 août 1994  
Lieu : Angleterre ; dans la tente ; 23h45_

 _ **N**_ ous venions de rentrer dans la tente, heureux que l'Irlande ai gagné. Moi qui ne suis pas fan de Quiddich, je suis contente d'avoir vue un match autre que ceux à Poudlard. Hermione et Ginny étaient dans la chambre tandis que nous étions dans le salon à reparler du match. Mr Weasley allumait une lampe à huile alors que les jumeaux dansaient au milieu du salon.

- _Krum est unique !_ Dit Ron en s'approchant des jumeaux. _Le vent le porte comme un oiseau._ Fred et George tournaient autour de leur frère, battant des bras comme des volatils. _C'est plus qu'un athlète, c'est un artiste._  
- _Ron est amoureux._ Plaisanta Ginny en sortant de la chambre, nous faisant rire.  
- _Viktor je t'aime, Viktor je t'adore._ Chantèrent les jumeaux, vite suivit de Harry : _Quand tu es loin de moi, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi._ Ron jeta un oreiller sur Fred et je riais.  
- _La fierté des Irlandais, j'adore._ Dit George en entendant des cris hors de la tente.  
- _Arrêter !_ Stoppa Arthur. _Ce n'est pas les Irlandais. Il faut partir et vite._  
- _Partir ?_ Dis-je. _Mais pourquoi ?_  
- _Aller, sortez !_

 _ **C**_ omme Arthur nous l'a demandé, nous sortons de la tente et tout les spectateurs du match courraient dans tout les sens, hurlant que les Mangemorts arrivaient. Mon cœur battait la chamade quand au loin je vis de la fumée. C'était vrai alors. Arthur nous dit de rejoindre le portoloin et de rester ensemble.

- _Aller partez ! Fred, George je vous confie Ginny. Aller, vite !_ Arthur, baguette en main couru en sens inverse.  
- _Nilin !_ M'appela l'un des jumeaux alors que je restai figée. _Viens._ Il me prit la main et on se mit à courir vers le portoloin.

 _ **T**_ out le monde se bousculait et j'étais ballottée de tout les côtés, si bien que je me tenais fortement au jumeau. Pas loin de nous, j'entendais Hermione hurler le prénom de Harry. On arriva rapidement au portoloin et sans hésité, nos mains se posèrent sur la vieille botte. La même sensation que ce matin se fit sentir en moi et une nouvelle fois, nous tombons au sol, le souffle coupé. En me relevant, je remarquais que nous étions au Terrier mais qu'il manquait Hermione et Ron. Où étaient-ils ?

- _Maman !_ Cria Ginny en voyant Molly sortir de la maison en panique.  
- _Mes enfants._ Dit-elle en venant enlacer Ginny puis les jumeaux. _Où est votre père ? Où sont Hermione, Ron et Harry ?_ Ajoute t-elle en me voyant sans mes amis.  
- _Harry ne nous suivait pas et je crois qu'ils sont partis le chercher._ Expliqua George.  
- _Venez, rentrez à la maison._ Elle nous poussa à l'intérieur et nous fit un chocolat chaud chacun. _Que s'est-il passé ?_  
- _Des mangemorts sont arrivés dans le pré ou il y avait toutes les tentes. Ils ont crées la panique et papa nous a dit de partir au portoloin._  
- _Harry à dû se perdre pour que Hermione et Ron partent à sa recherche._ Dis-je en tenant ma tasse dans mes mains. _J'entendais Hermione l'appeler._  
- _Et Arthur ?_ Demanda Molly, encore paniquée.  
- _Je crois qu'il est allé aider le Ministre et tout ça.._  
- _J'ai eu tellement peur.._ Confessais-je les larmes aux yeux.  
- _Heureusement que j'étais là pour te faire bouger._ Me dit Fred en passant son bras autour de mon cou et je me calais contre lui, sans gêne.  
- _Merci alors._  
- _Allez dans vos chambres dès que vous avez fini, je vais attendre votre père et les autres._ Nous dit-elle en sortant dehors.

 ** _G_** inny est la première à monter et je lui dis que j'arrivais bientôt. Toujours contre Fred, je somnolais en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. J'espère que Harry n'a rien et qu'Hermione et Ron l'on retrouvé.

- _Je monte._ Entendis-je George dire. _Pas de bêtise hein._  
- _La ferme Georgy._ Soupira Fred mais je pouvais entendre de l'amusement dans sa voix.

 ** _J_** e crois m'être endormie car je sentis Fred me secouer doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et il me dit qu'il allait m'aider à monter les escaliers. Je souris en acquiescent et nous montons les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, encore un peu dans les vapes et j'observais Fred devant moi.

- _Ça va ?_ Me demande t-il.  
- _Oui, je suis juste très fatiguée._  
- _Tu vas pouvoir entrer dans la chambre toute seule ?_ Dit-il en souriant et je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas handicapée._  
- _Oh pas sûr._ Il rit et je pouffais.  
- _C'est pas gentil.._ Il s'approche en me disant qu'il plaisantait.  
- _Tu veux que je te dise un truc ?_ J'acquiesce en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Même si tu étais handicapée, je te trouverai tout autant jolie._ Je rougis et baisse les yeux. _Bonne nuit Nilin._  
- _Bonne nuit Fred.._

 ** _I_** l relève ma tête en posant son index sous mon menton et nos regards s'accrochent. Les papillons dans mon ventre batifolent quand il avance son visage près du mien pour venir m'embrasser sur la joue. Il se recule, me souhaite une nouvelle fois bonne nuit et monte l'escalier pour aller à sa chambre. Je mets plusieurs minutes avant d'entrer dans celle de Ginny, les joues rouges et l'esprit embrumé. Oui, là je suis sûr, je suis amoureuse de Fred Weasley.


	16. Chapter 3 - Quatrième année

_Date : 26 août 1994  
Lieu : Terrier ; 09h30_

 _ **C**_ ela faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions tous dans le salon à écouter ce qu'avait vue Harry. Il nous a raconté qu'il s'était évanouit après être tombé et s'être prit un coup à la tête. Il s'est réveillé plus tard, les tentes étaient totalement carbonisées, il ne restait plus rien du pré. Il a vue une homme mais il ne sait pas qui c'était, faute de ne pas avoir vue son visage. Il nous dit aussi qu'ils ont vue, Ron, Hermione et lui, la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, une tête de mort et un serpent qui sort de sa bouche. Ça devait être horrible. Et dire que moi, lorsque tout ceci s'est passé, je batifolais avec Fred. Je me sens honteuse..

 ** _E_** n parlant de Fred, celui-ci ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la matinée, enfin à part un bonjour il n'a rien dit de plus. George a été surpris par ce changement de comportement et il est venu me questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir avant d'aller nous coucher. Je lui ai simplement dis qu'il m'a raccompagné vers la chambre de sa sœur, que nous nous sommes souhaités bonne nuit et qu'il est partit. Il a été le questionner également mais je crois qu'il n'a rien apprit de plus que ce que je lui ai dis.

 _ **A**_ ssise sur le canapé entre Ginny et Hermione, je le fixe et j'ai l'impression qu'il est ailleurs. C'est peut-être par rapport à ce que vienne de nous apprendre Harry, Hermione et Ron, je ne sais pas. Molly décide alors, pour nous changer les idées, de préparer le déjeuner pour nous les filles tandis que les garçons mettrons la table dans le jardin. Comme il fait beau, on va en profiter pour manger dehors.

- _Et bien sûr, sans magie les garçons._ Dit Molly en les voyant baguette à la main.  
- _Nan mais maman.._ Ronchonna Ron ce qui nous fit rire.  
- _Prenez ce qu'il vous faut et hop hop hop, dehors !_

 ** _I_** ls marmonne dans leur barbe inexistante, prennent tout ce qu'il faut et partent dans le jardin. Molly sortit tout les ingrédients des placards avant de nous donner les consignes. Ginny fera l'entrée, Hermione le plat et moi le dessert sous la surveillance de maman Weasley bien évidemment.

- _On ira sur le chemin de traverse quand maman ?_ Demanda Ginny, concentrée sur son entrée.  
- _Je voulais y aller demain ou vendredi. Vous en pensez quoi les filles ?_  
- _Demain non ? Comme ça on profitera bien de nos deux derniers jours ici._ Dis-je en regardant Hermione puis Ginny.  
- _Je suis d'accord._ Approuva mon amie.  
- _Bien, dans ce cas ça sera demain._ Sourit Molly en aidant Hermione. _Et sinon, pas d'amoureux en vue ?_ Nous rougissons toutes les trois ce qui fait rire Molly.  
- _Nous sommes encore jeune pour être amoureuse.._ Dit Ginny, les joues rouges.  
- _L'amour n'a pas d'âge chérie. Alors, dîtes moi tout. Hermione ?_ Celle-ci secoue vivement la tête de gauche à droite. _Nilin ?_  
- _Euh..je..je..non.._ Bafouillais-je en devenant toute rouge.  
- _Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne deviendrais pas aussi écarlate._ Fit-elle remarquer en riant suivit de mes deux amies.  
- _Je vous assure qu'il n'y a personne._ Je les regardent à tour de rôle avant de sourire. _Quoi ?_  
- _Nous on sait de qui tu es amoureuse._ Dit Ginny en lançant un regard à Hermione.  
- _J'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi._  
- _On va te donner un indice maman._ S'écria la rousse.  
- _NON !_ Criais-je, affolée. _Stop !_  
- _Alors, l'indice est : c'est un garçon de sixième année qui est à Gryffondor._  
- _Oh !_ Dit madame Weasley. _Je laisse tomber alors, il doit y avoir tout un tas de garçon en sixième année._

 ** _J_** e soupirai de soulagement. Je n'avais pas envie que ça se sache, je n'avais surtout pas envie que Fred le sache en fait. Nous terminons de cuisiner pile à l'heure de manger, quand nous sortons dehors, les garçons sont déjà attablé, un verre de bière au beurre chacun. Pendant que certains travail, d'autres se la coule douce. Hermione et Ginny prennent place près de Ron et Harry, Molly à côté de son mari et moi je n'ai donc plus le choix : être à côté de Fred. Mes deux amies me regardent avec un drôle de sourire, que j'ignore le plus possible. Elles l'ont fait exprès.

 _ **D**_ urant le repas, je reste silencieuse, jetant quelques coup d'œil à mon voisin qui plaisante avec les autres. J'essaye d'être discrète pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte mais je crois qu'il m'a cramé parce que lui aussi, me regarde de temps en temps. Alors que j'entamais mon fondant au chocolat, je sentis la main de Fred sur ma cuisse et je stoppais tout mouvements, rougissante. Je tournais la tête vers lui et il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour venir me dire :

- _On pourra parler après ?_

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce et il se recule, retirant sa main au passage. Il voulait me parler ? Mais de quoi ? Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée qu'il puisse me révéler qu'il est lui aussi amoureux de moi. En levant la tête vers Hermione, je vois que celle-ci me regarde le sourire aux lèvres mais je lève les yeux avant de finir mon gâteau.

 _ **F**_ red m'avait emmené près du poulailler pour ne pas qu'on nous écoutent. Nous étions face à face et je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, il était plus grand que moi, de deux têtes au moins et il m'intimidait.

- _Nilin. Tu sais pour hier soir.._  
- _Hm ?_ Je souris en repensant à hier soir.  
- _Je veux juste te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu te fasses des idées par rapport à ce que je t'ai dis et au bisou sur la joue. Oui tu es une jolie fille mais tu es bien plus jeune que moi et je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'il y aura un truc entre nous._ Je baisse les yeux. _Je ne sors pas avec des filles plus jeune que moi. Tu comprends ?_  
- _Oui..de toute façon je ne me faisais pas des idées, je sais bien que nous sommes que des amis._ Je le regarde et sourit faiblement. _Rien de plus._  
- _Ah, je suis soulagé alors._ Il sourit. _Je vais pouvoir sortir avec Angelina._ Mon cœur rate un battement et je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer. _Bon ben je vais rejoindre George, à plus tard._  
- _Ouais.._

 ** _J_** e le regarde partir et une fois qu'il est bien rentré dans la maison, je laisse mes larmes sortir. Quelle idiote je suis. Moi qui croyais qu'il allait me dire qu'il m'aimait, et ben en fait c'est tout le contraire et en plus il ose dire qu'il va sortir avec Angelina. J'en étais sûr qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Je m'assois dans l'herbe et tout en arrachant des brins d'herbe, je sanglote. Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe amoureuse d'un garçon qui en aime une autre ?

* * *

 _Date : 31 août 1994  
Lieu : Poudlard Express ; 15h_

 ** _C_** ela faisait une heure que nous étions dans le train, Harry nous avait raconté un rêve bien étrange qu'il avait fait avant d'aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich et il nous a ensuite dit que sa cicatrice lui faisait souvent mal. Hermione lui a dit que Sirius aimerait certainement savoir tout ceci et il se mit donc à écrire une lettre à son parrain. Hermione lisait la Gazette, Ron lisait un livre sur je ne sais quoi et moi, j'étais à moitié couché sur la banquette, mon dos appuyé contre la vitre du compartiment et mes jambes relevés pour ne pas gêner Harry qui est sur la même banquette que moi.

 _ **D**_ epuis que Fred m'a fait sa révélation, je ne parle plus, plus beaucoup en tout cas. Quand je suis rentrée à mon tour dans la maison, les Weasley étaient tous dans le salon mais il y avait aussi Hermione et Harry. Quand celle-ci m'a vue, les yeux rouges certainement, elle s'est alors levée et m'a entraîné dans la chambre de Ginny pour que je lui raconte tout. Ce que j'ai fais. Elle m'a consolé comme elle a pu et je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

- _Qui est-ce qui voudrait quelque chose ?_ Entendis-je avant de voir le chariot de friandise s'arrêter devant notre compartiment. _Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?_  
- _Un paquet de Bulles Baveuses et une baguette magique à la réglisse s'il vous plaît._ S'empressa de dire Ron en se levant. _Euh non, en fait, juste les bulles baveuses._ La vieille dame lui donne sa commande, il paie et Harry prend sa place.  
- _Deux patacitrouilles s'il vous plaît._ Demanda une voix féminine et je me redressa pour mieux voir. _Merci._ Elle partie avec ses deux amies.  
- _Et toi, mon garçon ?_ Lui demanda la vieille dame.  
- _Non, finalement je ne prends rien._ Il vient se rasseoir et la vieille dame s'en va.  
- _C'était qui ?_ Il se tourne vers moi, l'air interrogateur. _La fille._  
- _Oh. C'est Cho Chang, tu sais, nous l'avons vue à la Coupe du Monde.._  
- _Ah oui, celle sur qui tu as craqué._ Je souris et il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, gêné. _Dis toi que tu as de la chance, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer._ Ajoutais-je sarcastique. _Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance._ Je me lève et sort du compartiment.  
- _Nilin, tu vas où ?_ Me demande Hermione en me suivant.  
- _Faire un tour, je reviens vite._

 ** _J_** e lui souris et part à la recherche de la vieille dame pour lui acheter quelque chose, j'ai un peu faim. Je la vois plus loin et marche plus vite pour ne pas la louper. J'arrive près d'elle et commence à ouvrir la bouche mais mon regard se pose sur les personnes qui sont dans le compartiment ou la vieille dame s'est arrêtée. Il y a George, Lee, Fred et Angelina. Ces deux là sont l'un à côté de l'autre très proche et rigolent ensemble. Soudainement ma petite faim disparaît et mon ventre se crispe. Je vois le pied de George donner un coup dans celui de Fred, le premier me désigne d'un coup de tête et le deuxième me fixe. Je baisse la tête et commande une boîte de dragées surprise pour faire comme ci je ne les avaient pas vue. Je paie et fait demi-tour, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Rose, attention._ Me dit quelqu'un face à moi avant que je ne lui rentre dedans. _Tu as encore faillis me rentrer dedans, ça va être une habitude._  
- _Excuse-moi.._ Lui dis-je sans même lever les yeux.  
- _Tu t'excuse ? Vraiment ?_ Dit-il étonné. _Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?_  
- _Non..oui..je ne sais pas.._ Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux bouclés puis le regarde. _Ne fait pas attention à ce que je dis, j'ai le cerveau en compote._  
- _En voie de guérison peut-être._ Je ris en repensant à la phrase que je lui ai dîtes à la Coupe du Monde. _Tu devrais te reposer, tu as l'air fatiguée._  
- _Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_ Je le taquine.  
- _Je veux juste que tu sois en forme quand je vous ''attaquerait'', toi et tes amis._  
- _Bien sûr Malefoy._ Je le contourne. _On se voit à Poudlard._

 _ **N**_ ous arrivons au château une bonne heure plus tard. Ah ! Je suis contente d'être ici. Quand je sors du train, une fine pluie vient s'écraser sur mon visage. Oh non, il va pleuvoir. Je déteste la pluie. C'est avec empressement que nous prenons une diligence qui nous mène au château.


	17. Chapter 4 - Quatrième année

_Date : 31 août 1994  
Lieu : Grande Salle ; 19h_

 _ **L**_ a répartition fini, Dumbledore se lève de son fauteuil, fait le tour de la table pour venir se poster derrière son pupitre en forme de chouette fait d'or. Tout le monde se tu et écouta attentivement.

- _Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est posés, j'aimerai vous annoncer une nouvelle._ Commença Dumbledore. Soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit et Rusard apparaît pour courir dans l'allée sous les moqueries. _Ce château n'abritera pas que vous, cette année, mais aussi d'invités très important. En effet, Poudlard a été choisi.._ Rusard arriva près de lui et lui dit quelque chose avant de repartir. _Donc, Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un événement légendaire : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._  
- _Whoua ! Génial !_ S'exclamèrent des élèves.  
- _Trop cool !_ Dirent les jumeaux en se tapant dans la main. En les regardant, je remarquais Angelina bien trop collé à Fred.  
- _Nilin.._ Murmura Hermione en posant sa main sur mon bras. _Ne t'en préoccupe pas._  
- _Pour ceux qui l'ignorent,_ continua Dumbledore, _le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers réuni trois écoles pour des épreuves à caractères magique. Un seul élève est sélectionné dans chaque école. Mettons les choses au clair, une fois choisi, vous serez seul. Mais il y aura plus de précision plus tard, à présent veuillez accueillir les charmantes jeunes filles de l'académie de Beauxbâton et leur directrice, Madame Maxime._

 _ **L**_ a grande porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais cette fois ce n'est pas Rusard mais un groupe de fille. Elles sont toutes vêtu d'une robe violette, d'un châle de la même couleur et d'un petit chapeau également violet. Je notais que tout les garçons les regardaient se mouvoir dans l'allée comme si ils n'avaient jamais vue de filles de leur vie. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'observer leur chorégraphie. Dumbledore accueillit la directrice, qui est d'ailleurs très grande, encore plus que Hagrid tandis que tout le monde applaudissait, ouais enfin surtout les garçons.

- _Maintenant, veuillez accueillir nos amis du Nord, applaudissez les valeureux fils de Durmstrang et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff._  
- _A nous de profiter maintenant._ Dis-je à Hermione et Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

 ** _N_** ous tournons tous nos têtes vers la porte pour voir entrer un groupe de garçon, vêtu de grand manteau marron. Comme les filles de Beauxbâton, ils nous firent une chorégraphie. C'était beau à voir mais je trouvais ça un peu froid et flippant.

- _Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est lui, Viktor Krum._ Dit Ron en suivant des yeux le joueur de Quiddich.  
- _Il est beau,_ dis-je. _N'est-ce pas Hermione._ Je lui donnai un petit coup de coude et elle rougit.  
- _Je pense que beaucoup de filles vont profiter de cette année._ Fit Ginny.  
- _N'y pense même pas Ginevra._ Rouspéta Ron ce qui nous fit rire.  
- _Et maintenant, que le festin commence !_ S'écria Dumbledore.

 ** _L_** es filles de Beauxbâton et les garçons de Durmstrang se répartissent sur les quatre tables puis les plats apparurent sous la grande joie de beaucoup, notamment celle de Ron. C'est avec appétit que nous mangeons, faisant connaissance avec les nouveaux premières années.

- _Ça va être cool cette année._ Dit Ron en enfournant une saucisse dans sa bouche.  
- _Vous pensez que n'importe qui pourra y participer ?_ Demandais-je.  
- _Je ne pense pas que les premières année le puissent._ Ricana Hermione.  
- _Hormis eux, bien sûr._ Riais-je.  
- _Aucune idée mais nous on va y participer._ Intervint George.  
- _Oh oui ! On ne veut pas manquer ça !_ Renchérit Fred mais je ne posais aucun regards sur eux.  
- _Moi, ça ne me tente pas._ Dit Hermione en se servent des lasagnes.  
- _Moi non plus._ Lui dis-je.  
- _Vous n'êtes pas bien courageuse pour des Gryffondor._ Taquina Fred.  
- _Au pire on s'en fou de ce que vous dîtes._ Dis-je sèchement tout en remplissant mon verre de jus de citrouille.  
- _Tu es en colère contre nous ?_ Me demanda George, les sourcils froncés.  
- _Laissez tomber._ Intervint Hermione en me voyant le foudroyer du regard. _Oh regardez, ils installent quelque chose._

 ** _O_** n regarda tous vers la table des professeurs et on vit qu'il y avait une estrade ou était posé quelque chose d'assez grand recouvert d'une longue cape doré. Tout le monde murmuraient, se demandant ce que c'était et si Dumbledore allait nous en parler ce soir avant d'aller nous coucher ou dans les jours qui allaient suivre. C'est seulement après avoir fini nos desserts que nous eûmes notre réponse. Notre directeur se leva et vint se poster près de la chose caché. Tout le monde se tu et le regarda.

- _Bien, j'aimerai vous dire quelques mots. Une gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui subviendra au sorcier qui remportera le Tournoi. Mais avant tout, il devra survivre à trois tâches, toutes dangereuse._  
- _Trop cool._ S'exclamèrent Fred et George et je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- _C'est pourquoi, le Ministère a imposé une nouvelle règle. Monsieur Bartemius Croupton, qui est ici présent, va vous l'expliquer._

 _ **M**_ ais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, la plafond magique se déchaîna, des éclairs se font voir et le tonnerre entendre. Toute la salle cria de peur et je vis certains se cacher sous les tables. Je fermais les yeux, les mains sur ma tête puis plus rien. Tout redevient normal et tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui a radoucit le plafond. Un homme, de taille moyenne, il avait des balafres sur le visage, un pas claudiquant et le plus surprenant fût son œil magique d'un bleu électrique.

- _C'est Maugrey faux l'œil._ Nous dit Ron.  
- _Alastor Maugrey ?_ Surenchérit Hermione. _L'Auror ?_  
- _Oui, c'est un chasseur de mage noir. La moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont pleine grâce à lui._  
- _La moitié ?_ Dis-je, ahuri.  
- _Il paraît qu'il est complètement fêlé depuis quelque temps._  
- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Harry mais Ron ne savait pas. J'observais cet homme, il alla saluer Dumbledore avant de boire dans une petite gourde.  
- _Qu'est-ce qu'il boit à votre avis ?_ Questionna Dean.  
- _Aucune idée._ Disons-nous.  
- _Après maints réflexions,_ commença Croupton. L _e Ministère a décidé que, pour leur propre sécurité, les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans, ne participeront pas au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._ Des exclamations scandalisées se firent entendre dans toute la salle, notamment les jumeaux.  
- _Silence !_ Aboya Dumbledore et la salle se tu puis il enleva la grande cape doré qui cachait une grande coupe fait de bronze. Soudain, une flamme bleu se matérialisa. La coupe de feu. _Ceux qui veulent participer au Tournoi, devront écrire leur nom sur un bout de parchemin et le jeter dans la flamme. Vous avez un mois pour le faire, pas un jour de plus. Réfléchissez bien. Bonne nuit._

 _ **N**_ ous nous levons tous et sortons de la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha assommant. Accompagné de Hermione et Ginny, nous montons dans la tour de Gryffondor. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé et il y avait toujours ce feu de cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Nous nous installons sur le canapé et discutons de ce fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pour tout vous dire, je suis bien contente que le Ministère est instauré une limite d'âge parce que d'après les dirent de Dumbledore, les tâches sont dangereuse et je me demande bien comment ça va se passer.

- _Nilin !_ Hurla une voix masculine avant de se vautrer sur mes jambes et celle de mes amis.  
- _George._ Soupirais-je mais un sourire se faisait voir sur mon visage. _Que t'arrive t-il ?_  
- _C'est Fred, il m'a abandonné._ Dit-il en faisant la moue et je perdais mon sourire à l'entente de ce prénom.  
- _Ah..pourquoi ?_  
- _Il reste avec Angelina et comme je ne veux pas tenir la.._ Je le repousse et me lève du canapé. _Hey !_  
- _Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un..comment tu dis Hermione déjà ?_  
- _Un zombie._ Pouffa celle-ci en se levant également.  
- _Oui voilà, un zombie. Alors bonne nuit George._  
- _Bonne nuit, Nilin.._

 _ **J**_ e montais dans notre dortoir, me mit rapidement en pyjama, m'allongea sur mon lit en tirant les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin grâce à ma baguette puis réfléchissais. Pourquoi George me parle de son frère et de Angelina ? Je m'en fou ce qu'il fait avec elle, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tout les détails de leur rendez-vous. Je m'en fou qu'il l'embrasse ou qu'il..non, en fait je ne m'en fou pas. J'aimerai même savoir s'il l'aime et s'il sort avec elle. De toute façon, s'il est en couple avec elle, je l'oublie. Je passerai à autre chose et c'est tout. Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on est vraiment amoureuse d'une personne.

* * *

 _Date : 1er septembre 1994  
Lieu : Soins aux créatures magique ; 11h_

 _ **H**_ agrid nous attendaient près de sa cabane, à ses pieds plusieurs caisses en bois étaient visible. Je me demande bien ce que c'est. J'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux. Les serpentard arrivés, nous nous approchons tous des caisses et nous faisons tous la même tête. Une tête de dégoût en vue des créatures face à nous. Ils ressemblait à des homards dépourvu de carapace d'une pâleur horrible et d'aspect gluant avec des petites pattes qui sortaient un peu partout de leur corps. Ils n'avaient pas de tête et le plus répugnant pour moi, fût la forte odeur de poisson pourri qu'ils dégageaient.

- _C'est quoi au juste ?_ Demanda un Gryffondor.  
- _Des Scroutts à pétard._ Lui répond Hagrid d'une mine réjouie. _Et, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils viennent d'éclore et j'ai eu l'idée que ça serai vous qui aller les élever vous-même._  
- _Je ne touche pas à ça, Hagrid._ Dis-je, répugnée.  
- _Rose fait sa chochotte._ Se moqua Malefoy et je lui jetais un regard noir.  
- _Chochotte, moi ? C'est ce qu'on va voir Malefoy !_ Je me tourne vers Hagrid, déterminée. _Que doit-on faire ?_  
- _Les nourrir. C'est la première fois que j'ai de ces créatures alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elles mangent. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai apporté différentes sortes d'aliments, vous n'aurez cas leur en donner un peu de chaque._ Expliqua le demi géant. _Aller, prenez en un chacun._  
- _Dans nos mains ?_ Questionna Lavande, tout aussi dégoûtée que moi. _Sans gant ?_  
- _Et bien oui, ils ne vous feront aucun mal._  
- _Comment on va savoir que ça sera le nôtre dans nos prochains cours ?_ Demanda Ron en s'approchant d'une caisse.  
- _J'ai pensé que vous pourriez les nommés et leur apprendre leur prénom, comme aux chiens. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?_ S'inquiéta Hagrid en voyant la tête de certain.  
- _On va aussi leur apprendre, assis, couché et donne la patte ?_ Railla Malefoy ce qui fit rire les Serpentard.  
- _Bon..ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Vous n'aurez cas les mettre dans l'enclos là-bas,_ il nous montre avant de continuer : _et chacun s'occupera de celui qu'il voudra._

 _ **O**_ n emmena alors les caisses vers l'enclos et on délivra les Scroutts des caisses. Ils étaient vraiment moche mais assez passionnant finalement. Hagrid nous apprit que les mâles possédaient des dard et les femelles une ventouse sous le ventre. Nous étions tous dans l'enclos a essayer de les nourri mais comme on ne savaient pas ou était leur tête, c'était bien difficile. Ce cours fût tout de même enrichissant et j'ai hâte de voir ces créatures évoluer.

* * *

 _Date : 4 septembre 1994  
Lieu : Cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ; 14h_

 _ **P**_ remier cours de défense contre les forces du mal et j'avais entendu dire, par beaucoup d'élèves, notamment Fred et George, que ces cours sont passionnant. Avec Hermione, nous avions hâte de voir cela même si nous étions septique. Sur son bureau, il y avait tout un tas de bocaux avec des..et bien, je ne savais pas trop. Assise l'une à côté de l'autre, nous regardions notre professeur faire les cent pas en attendant que toute la classe soit arrivées. Bien sûr, nous avions -encore- cours avec les Serpentard. Le dernier élève entré, Maugrey referme la porte avec l'aide de sa baguette, ce qui nous fis tous sursauter.

- _Alastor Maugrey. Ex Auror et nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._ Nous dit-il. _Je suis là parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, fin de l'histoire, rideau._ On se regarda avec Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. _Pour ce qui est des forces du mal, je suis partisan des travaux pratique, alors vous pouvez ranger vos bouquins._ Nous le fîmes. _Bien, commençons le cours. Combien y a t-il de sortilèges impardonnable ?_  
- _Trois monsieur._ Se dévoua Hermione en ne voyant personne prendre la parole.  
- _Pourquoi sont-ils nommés ainsi ?_  
- _Parce qu'ils sont impardonnable et peuvent nous faire envoyé à Azkaban._ Dis-je, les yeux fixés sur mon bureau.  
- _Le Ministère dit que vous êtes trop jeune pour voir ces sorts, et bien je ne suis pas d'accord !_ Il se tourne vers le tableau et écrit quelque chose. _Vous devriez trouver un autre endroit pour coller votre chewing-gum monsieur Finnigan !_  
- _J'y crois pas, il voit derrière son dos.._  
- _Et je peux entendre à l'autre bout de la classe !_ S'exclama Maugrey après lui avoir jeté sa craie. _Alors, par quel sortilège commençons nous._ Il s'approcha de la table ou Harry et Ron étaient assis. _WEASLEY !_ Ron sursauta et leva les yeux vers le professeur. _Debout !_ Le roux obéit. _Donner un nom de sortilège._  
- _Euh..et bien..mon père m'a parlé du sortilège de L'imperium._  
- _Exact._ Il retourna vers son bureau, ouvrit un bocal et en sortit une araignée qu'il prit dans sa main pour ensuite la faire devenir plus grosse. _Impero._

 _ **A**_ vec l'aide de sa baguette, il la dévia de table en table, tête sur tête, ce qui fis bien rire certains mais moi, je n'osais bouger. D'après ce que j'avais lu dans un livre, le sort de l'imperium permettait à celui qui lançait le sort d'avoir le total contrôle sur sa victime. Maugrey remit l'araignée dans sa main après nous avoir montré qu'il pourrai la noyer ou la faire passer par la fenêtre.

- _Deuxième sort. Tient, Londubat, debout._ Neville se leva, tout timide.  
- _I-il y a le sortilège doloris._ Dit Neville.  
- _Exact ! Viens vers moi mon garçon._ Le rouge et or s'approcha du bureau sur lequel Maugrey avait déposé l'araignée. _Le sortilège de torture. Endoloris._ L'araignée se tortilla alors en poussant des petits cris qui me glacèrent le sang mais je n'étais pas la seule.  
- _Arrêtez !_ Cria Hermione au bout d'une quelques secondes. _Vous ne voyez pas que ça le perturbe ? Arrêtez !_ Maugrey retira la pointe de sa baguette sur l'insecte et je soufflai de soulagement.  
- _Bien._ Le professeur arriva vers notre table, posa l'araignée sur le livre de Hermione et lui demanda : _Vous savez peut-être quel est le dernier sortilège ?_ Elle fit non de la tête.  
- _Le sortilège de la mort._ Murmurais-je, la voix chevrotante et en ne quittant pas mon bureau des yeux.  
- _C'est exact, miss Rose._ Il pointa sa baguette sur l'arachnide et dit d'une voix clair : _Avada Kedavra._

 ** _J_** e regardais l'insecte morte sur le livre de Hermione, n'écoutant plus Maugrey. Je n'avais plus envie de venir dans ce cours, je n'avais plus envie de revivre ce que nous venons de vivre. Pour moi, c'était le pire cours que nous ayons eu et je me demande si Dumbledore est au courant de ce qu'il enseigne aux élèves. La sonnerie retentit et je repris mes esprits. Tout le monde rangea ses affaires et sortit précipitamment du cours. Je n'attendis pas mes amis et rejoins notre salle commune avec hâte, les yeux dans le vague. Je passais devant les canapés et j'entendis qu'on m'appelait mais je ne m'arrêtais pas et monta dans la chambre. Ce cours m'a plus perturbé que je le pensais.


	18. Chapter 5 - Quatrième année

_Date : 27 octobre 1994  
Lieu : Grande Salle ; 20h_

 _ **U**_ n mois venait de passer et tout se déroulait bien. Les cours passaient à vive allure, enfin pour certain, les professeurs ne nous donnaient pas trop de devoir ce qui était sympa. Poudlard avait sympathisé avec les classes de Beauxbâton et Durmstrang et pour la plupart ils étaient gentils. Les françaises profitait de leur ''jolie'' accent ou leur physique avantageux pour flirter avec les garçons, que se soit de Poudlard ou de l'école du Nord. Elles étaient bien agaçante.

 _ **D**_ urant ce mois-ci, Fred et George ont essayé de me parler mais je ne voulais pas être confronter au regard de Fred, alors je les ignoraient la plupart du temps. Je voyais bien qu'ils le prenaient mal mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais tirer un trait définitivement sur Fred et donc il fallait que je sois éloigné de lui un certain temps. J'aurai aimé leur expliqué mais il aurai fallut que je leur dise mes sentiments, et c'était hors de question.

 _ **A**_ vec Hermione, Harry, Ron et plein d'autre élèves, nous étions dans la Grande Salle et nous regardions tout les dernières personnes qui voulaient mettre leur nom dans la coupe. La salle était illuminé par la flamme bleue de la coupe et quelques bougie qui flottait au dessus de nos têtes. Les tables et banc qui nous servaient pour manger étaient collés contre les murs de chaque côtés, laissant la coupe au beau milieu de la pièce. Assise sur un banc à côté de Hermione, qui lisait son cours de Potion, je regardais les élèves des trois écoles différentes défiler. Un groupe de garçon de Durmstrang arriva et dans ce groupe, je reconnus l'un d'eux pour lui avoir parlé quelques fois au détour d'un couloir ou dans le hall. Il s'appelait Ivan, il a dix-huit ans et il est vraiment adorable. Il était grand, musclé, brun aux yeux marron et une légère barbe poussait sur ses joues. Il était mignon et ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui, c'est son accent et la façon dont il roule les 'r'.

- _Tiens, regarde qui est là._ Me dit Hermione après m'avoir donné un coup de coude.  
- _Je l'ai vue._ Je lui dis en souriant.  
- _Je pense qu'il t'aime bien._  
- _C'est réciproque. Il est gentil et j'aime bien parler avec lui parce qu'il est intelligent et il a de la conversation._  
- _Tente ta chance._ Me dit-elle et je la regardais, choquée qu'elle me dise cela. _Quoi ?_  
- _Il est un peu vieux, non ?_ Elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote :  
- _Et ? Fred est deux ans plus vieux que toi et c'est pas pour ça que tu n'aimerai pas qu'il sorte avec toi._  
- _Certes mais Fred n'a que seize ans, hors Ivan en a dix-huit, ce qui fait que nous avons quatre ans d'écart._  
- _Mais lui, s'il veut tenter quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu diras ?_  
- _Euh..je n'y ai jamais pensé à vrai dire._ Dis-je mal à l'aise. _Je ne sais pas, je lui dirai sans doute que je dois réfléchir avant._  
- _Moi je dis que tu devrais quand même essayer. Peut-être qu'un certain roux sera jaloux._ Elle reprend sa lecture alors que je fronce les sourcils.  
- _Pardon ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_  
- _Oh pour rien._ Dit-elle d'une voix bien trop innocente pour être vrai.

 ** _H_** ermione me cacherait-elle quelque chose ? Si oui, quoi ? Je me résignais à savoir et observais Ivan mettre son nom dans la coupe sous les acclamations de ses amis. Le brun me lança un regard, souriant et j'y répondit timidement avec un geste de la main. Il repartit pour laisser place à Cédric Diggory, poussé par sa bande d'amis. Il mit lui aussi son nom, applaudit par les élèves de Poudlard puis partit à son tour. Soudain, on entendit deux rires, que je connaissais que trop bien. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la Grande Salle se tournèrent vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer et se mirent à applaudir Fred et George. Ils s'approchèrent de notre banc en clamant haut et fort qu'ils avaient fini de faire la potion de vieillissement.

- _Ça ne va pas marcher._ Intervint Hermione d'une voix amusée. Les jumeaux se mirent de part et d'autre de nous et bien sûr, Fred est à côté de moi. Merci Hermione.  
- _Et pourquoi ça Granger ?_ Questionna Fred en se penchant pour regarder mon amie.  
- _Vous voyez le cercle,_ dit-elle en faisant un rond avec son bras. _C'est une limite d'âge que Dumbledore a tracé._  
- _Et alors ?_  
- _Vous ne pourrez pas berner cette limite d'âge avec votre potion._ Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _Dumbledore est un génie, ne l'oubliez pas._  
- _Depuis quand tu nous parles toi ?_ Me demande Fred et je baisse la tête, vexée.  
- _Et nous allons prouvez que notre potion va marcher !_ S'écria George en se levant tout comme son frère. Ils montèrent sur le banc en secouent leur fiole. _Prêt Fred ?_  
- _Cul-sec !_

 _ **I**_ ls croisèrent leur bras et vidèrent leur potion dans leur bouche. Tout le monde étaient regroupés autour de la coupe pour regarder leur exploit. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite en les voyant sauter dans le cercle bleuté. Il n'y eu aucun effet pour les rejeter et tout le monde applaudit sauf Hermione et moi, qui sommes persuadées que ça ne marchera pas. On ne berne pas Dumbledore avec une simple potion de vieillissement. D'un même mouvement, ils mirent leur nom dans la coupe mais toujours rien. Ils se firent acclamer en nous souriant, l'air de dire : « vous voyez, ça a marcher ! » ; Mais d'un coup, la flamme bleu les jeta hors du cercle, plus loin du petit attroupement sous les cris de surprise de tout le monde puis on se mit tous à rire en voyant une barbe blanche et des cheveux gris pousser sur leur tête. Et après s'être découvert, ils se mirent à se battre, applaudit par ceux qui étaient encore là.

- _Puéril._ Dit Hermione en essayant de reprendre la lecture de son livre.  
- _Fred et George, quoi._ Dis-je en soupirant même si au fond, ça m'amusait.

 ** _D_** 'un coup, un silence presque total, les jumeaux se battent toujours, se fait entendre. Hermione et moi tournons la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour voir un autre groupe de Durmstrang arriver. En tête, Viktor Krum et j'en déduis que c'est lui qui allait mettre son nom dans la coupe. Ils avançaient doucement, comme pour nous intimider. Il pénétra le cercle, mit son nom et en se retournant, il lança un regard à Hermione avant de partir. Je regardais mon amie qui lui sourit, les joues légèrement rougies.

- _C'était quoi ça ?_ Dis-je en souriant.  
- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ Dit-elle précipitamment en se levant.  
- _Hermione,_ je me lève également et la suit hors de la Grande Salle. _Il vient de se passer quelque chose entre vous là._  
- _Mais pas du tout, il m'a juste regardé comme il aurai pu te regarder._ Elle avançait vite et je dus me mettre à trottiner derrière elle.  
- _Sauf qu'il t'a regardé toi._ Je ris. _Moi je dis, qu'il y a un truc entre vous._  
- _Je ne lui ai jamais parlé._ Dit-elle en riant.  
- _Bien, alors il se passera quelque chose._  
- _Aller viens, on va se coucher, tu es fatiguée._  
- _Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !_  
- _Si, tu dis des choses absurdes._ On arrive près de la salle commune.  
- _Nan mais avoue [...]_

* * *

 _Date : 31 octobre 1994  
Lieu : Grande Salle ; 19h30_

 ** _A_** ujourd'hui c'était Halloween et pour l'occasion, la Grande Salle était revêtit de citrouilles géantes dans les coins de la pièce, des plus petites flottaient au dessus de nos tête ou l'on pouvaient voir des bougies à l'intérieur de leur corps. Des toiles d'araignées étaient accrochées au mur et de temps en temps, des chauve-souris faisaient leur apparition, nous surprenant tous.

 _ **A**_ ssis à nos tables respective, en plus des élèves des écoles étrangères, nous attendons que Dumbledore nous fassent découvrir qui sont les trois champions du Tournoi. Nous venions de terminer de manger et notre patience était à bout. A la table des Serpentard, je voyais Ivan et ses amis discuter en attendant et je me demandais si Hermione n'avait pas raison. Et si je tentais quelque chose avec lui ? Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher entre lui et moi.

- _Amoureuse Nilin ?_ Me chuchota une voix dans l'oreille et je sursautais, surprise et n'ayant pas vue cette personne s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
- _Non._ Lui répondis-je en tournant ma tête. _Tiens, vous êtes de retour de votre petit séjour à l'infirmerie ?_  
- _On ne se moque pas, mademoiselle._ Bouda George et je souris.  
- _En tout cas, Hermione et moi avions raison. J'espère que vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'agir._  
- _On verra ça._ Il me fait un clin d'œil. _Donc, pas amoureuse de ce gars ?_  
- _Non, absolument pas._  
- _Pourtant tu le regardais._  
- _Et ?_ Je haussais les sourcils. _Je te regardes mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis amoureuse de toi._  
- _Pas de moi mais de Freddy._  
- _Qu-quoi ?_ Je rougis et mon cœur accéléra.  
- _S'il vous plaît._ Intervint Dumbledore. _Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous de savoir qui a été choisi comme champion._  
- _On en parlera plus tard._ Il me sourit et se tourna pour regarder vers la table des professeurs.

 _ **D**_ umbledore posa ses deux mains sur la coupe puis se recula doucement. La salle était silencieuse, tout le monde attendait la sortie du premier nom. Et il ne tarda pas. La flamme bleue devient rouge et un bout de parchemin vola au dessus de la tête du directeur. Il le prit dans sa main et cria le nom du premier champion, un élève de Durmstrang qui n'était autre que Viktor Krum. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit tandis que Viktor alla rejoindre Dumbledore, qui lui serra la main avant de lui montrer la petite porte près de la table des professeurs, qu'il emprunta de suite. La salle de nouveau silencieuse, la flamme bleu redevint rouge et un autre prénom en sortit. Cette fois, ce fût une élève de Beauxbâton, Fleur Delacour. Une très belle blonde, qui d'après Hermione, était à moitié Vélane. Ensuite vint l'élève de Poudlard et nous applaudissons avec vigueur à l'entente du prénom de Cédric Diggory.

- _Excellent,_ s'écria Dumbledore. _Nous avons à présent nos trois champions mais un seul rentrera dans l'histoire. Un seul, brandira cette coupe des Champions, ce vase de la victoire, le trophée des Trois Sorciers !_ Il pointa du doigt un très beau trophée en argent et en verre bleu.

 _ **M**_ ais alors que nous regardions le trophée et applaudissions tous, la flamme de la Coupe de feu redevint rouge. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Un bout de parchemin en sortit, Dumbledore le prit et murmura : Harry Potter. C'était tellement bas que je pensais qu'il n'avait pas dit le prénom de mon ami. Seulement, il le cria plus fort et c'est bien Harry qui était nommé. On se tourna tous vers lui en murmurant. Dumbledore l'appela une nouvelle fois mais mon ami, qui semblait tout autant choqué que nous, ne voulait pas y aller. C'est Hermione qui le poussa a y aller. Il marcha lentement vers notre directeur, qui lui tendit froidement le bout de parchemin avant qu'il ne lui montre l'endroit ou aller. Sur son passage, il se fit traiter de tricheur et on lui rappela qu'il devait avoir dix-sept ans pour participer.

 _ **J**_ e regardais Hermione puis Ron. Celui-ci avait un regard de tueur, si ses yeux aurai pu tuer, Harry serai sans doute mort depuis un moment. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit en colère contre son meilleur ami, il n'était certainement pas au courant qu'il avait mit son nom dans la Coupe. Mais je restais septique, comment et pourquoi Harry aurai t-il mit son nom dans la Coupe ? Je ne sais pas s'il aurai pu le faire. Dumbledore nous demanda de regagner nos dortoirs puis quitta rapidement la Grande Salle suivit de McGonagall, Rogue, Maugrey, Croupton et les deux directeurs des écoles étrangères.

* * *

 _Date : 31 octobre 1994  
Lieu : Salle Commune ; 20h15_

- _Nilin._ M'appela George alors que j'allais monter dans la chambre.  
- _Ah oui, nous devons parler._ Soupirais-je.  
- _Dit le si je te fais chier.._  
- _Un peu, c'est vrai._ Dis-je en souriant. _Non je plaisante._  
- _George tu viens ?_ Lui demanda Fred en passant près de nous.  
- _J'arrive, je dois dire un truc à Nilin._ Fred acquiesça et monta. _Viens on va dans un coin tranquille._ Je le suis vers une des fenêtres et on s'assoit sur le bord en pierre.  
- _Comment tu as su ?_  
- _C'est tellement évident._ Il sourit. _Les regards et les sourires que tu lui lançait, l'attachement soudain que tu as eu envers nous, quand tu étais au Terrier tu étais heureuse d'y être et tu étais souvent avec nous. Là, je me suis dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais je pensais que tu t'étais attaché à nous comme des amis. Puis il y a eu votre espèce de dispute chez nous, vous vous êtes éloignés enfin tu t'es éloignée de nous. Ce qui a fait que j'ai compris, c'est les regards noirs que tu lances à Angelina quand elle est trop proche de Fred. Tu es jalouse._  
- _Tu m'as bien observé George._ Je baisse la tête sur mes mains. _Oui je suis jalouse, oui ça m'énerve qu'il soit collé à elle mais je n'y peux rien, il ne m'aime pas._  
- _Tu l'aimes toi ?_ Me demande t-il.  
- _Oui, je suis amoureuse mais j'essaie d'enfouir mes sentiments au plus profond de moi parce que je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque._  
- _Il t'a dit quoi au Terrier ?_ Je le regarde dans les yeux en me remémorant ses mots.  
- _En fait je t'explique depuis le début. Quand nous sommes revenu du match précipitamment, il m'a aidé à aller dans la chambre de Ginny. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je tanguais un peu, il m'a demandé si j'avais besoin d'aide pour rentrer dans la chambre, je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas handicapée et après il m'a avoué que même si je l'étais, je serai tout aussi jolie._ Je rougis et souris en y repensant.  
- _C'est mignooon !_ Ricana George en me frottant les cheveux. _Ensuite ?_  
- _Ensuite nous nous sommes souhaité une bonne nuit et il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue et voilà._  
- _D'accord. Et pour en revenir à ce qu'il t'a dit le lendemain ?_  
- _Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse des idées parce qu'il n'y aura rien parce qu'il n'aime pas sortir avec des filles plus jeune que lui._ George se met à rire. _Quoi ?_  
- _Je pense que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec mon frère._ Il se lève. _Crois-moi, je vais régler ce petit problème entre vous._  
- _Je te fais confiance.._

 ** _I_** l me souhaite bonne nuit et monte dans sa chambre. Je reste assise sur le bord de la fenêtre et regarde à travers la vitre ou les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient. Je me demande ce que George va dire à Fred pour régler le problème. Mais bon, j'ai confiance en lui. Enfin..

 _ **A**_ lors que j'allais monter dans ma chambre, des éclats de voix se firent entendre derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je me retourna pour voir Hermione et Ron entrer dans la salle commune. Le roux était totalement hors de lui et Hermione tentait de le résonner. Connaissant Ron, il était tellement têtu qu'il n'écoutait pas notre amie et se bornait de ses propres paroles. Il passa à côté de moi en me bousculant sans s'excuser, je regardais Hermione et on soupira en même temps avant de monter nous coucher. Et bien, cette année encore, Harry n'a pas de chance.


	19. Chapter 6 - Quatrième année

_Date : 11 novembre 1994  
Lieu : Grand Hall ; 15h_

 ** _D_** eux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'annonce des Champions. Ron et Harry se sont disputés le lendemain de l'annonce et ils ne sont plus amis ce qui a choqué beaucoup de personne mais il fallait s'en douter. Hermione ne sait plus quoi faire et elle doit passer la moitié de la journée avec l'un et l'autre moitié avec l'autre. Moi, je reste avec Harry parce que je ne comprends pas le roux. Comment il peut juger son meilleur ami et le traiter de menteur ? Il devrait être à ses côtés justement pour l'épauler et lui dire de ne pas écouter ce qu'il se dit sur lui. Mais non, il fait tout le contraire et ça commence à m'énerver. Je vais devoir lui parler sérieusement et essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux.

 ** _I_** l y a deux jours, alors que je rentrais à la salle commune après mon dernier cours du lundi, à savoir divination, j'ai surpris Angelina et Fred s'embrasser sur le canapé. De surprise, je me suis figée et je les ai regardé. Mon cœur a raté un battement à m'en faire mal à la poitrine et je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes couler sur mes joues. Moi qui pensait que George allait lui parler et lui dire ce que je ressentais par rapport à tout ça, je suis déçu de voir que soit il n'a rien dit, soit Fred s'en fiche complètement de ce que je ressens. Je pensais que nous étions amis avant tout. Alors que j'allais monter dans la chambre sans un bruit, Hermione est entrée à son tour dans la salle commune et m'a appelé. J'ai donc surpris le regard de Fred et Angelina sur moi et quand j'ai rencontré le regard de Fred, j'avais envie de l'insulter. Mais la seule chose que j'ai fais, c'est de sourire à Hermione et de monter avec elle dans notre chambre.

 _ **N**_ ous revenions de notre cours de Botanique et j'avais décidé, avec Hermione, d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire notre devoir de métamorphose pour le lendemain. Nous nous asseyons à une table, dans un coin tranquille et nous nous mettons à travailler en silence. Alors que j'étais en plein dans mon devoir, j'entendis Hermione hoqueter. Je relevais le tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et elle me fit un signe de la tête de regarder derrière moi. Je me retournais doucement et vit Viktor Krum, suivit d'un groupe de filles, dans la bibliothèque, faisant comme ci il s'intéressait aux livres.

- _Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne vient pas pour toi._ Lui dis-je en souriant.

- _Il n'y a pas que moi, dans la bibliothèque._ Elle rougit et reprend son devoir.

- _Certes mais il se dirige vers nous._

- _Quoi ?_ S'écria t-elle, paniquant ce qui me fit pouffer.

- _Le voilà, fait style de travailler._ On se remit à écrire avant qu'une ombre apparaissent sur notre table.

- _Bonjourrrr, Herrrmione._ Dit-il avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il est venu.

- _Je..je n'ai rien compris._ Me dit mon amie, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- _Moi non plus mais c'était assez drôle._ Dis-je en riant.

- _Tait-toi, on va se faire virer.._

 ** _J_** e posais ma main devant ma bouche et essayais de rire le moins fort possible. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout aussi étrange qu'amusant. Il était évident que mon amie avait tapé dans l'œil de l'attrapeur Bulgare.

 _ **L**_ e soir-même, après avoir dîner, j'avais décidé de parler à George. Je lui avait dit lors du dîner et je l'attendais assise au bord de la fenêtre, comme la dernière fois. J'observais Harry dans son coin, il faisait ses devoirs alors que tout ceux qui étaient dans la salle commune le regardait de travers ou chuchotait à son propos. Ron et Hermione étaient près du feu et discutaient paisiblement et j'avais bien envie de crier au roux de se réveiller et d'aller voir son meilleur ami pour s'excuser de ce comportement totalement débile.

- _Tu voulais me parler ?_ Me dit George en s'asseyant près de moi.

- _Oui. Tu as parlé à ton frère ?_

- _Vite fait mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaie de lui parler chaque soir._

- _Je crois que tu peux laisser tomber,_ lui dis-je. _Il est en couple avec Angelina alors c'est plus la peine de lui parler._

- _En couple ?_ Il rit. _Non, ils ne sont pas ensemble._

- _Alors pourquoi.._

- _Pourquoi ils se sont embrassés ?_ J'acquiesce. _C'était juste pour voir un truc._

- _Voir quoi ?_ Il me sourit et hausse les épaules. _George !_

- _Non je ne dirai rien mais je peux juste te dire qu'il a compris quelque chose et non je ne dirai rien non plus._ Je soupire. _Comment ça va ?_

- _Je vais bien et toi ?_ Je comprends pas sa question mais tant pis.

- _Tranquille. Ron et Harry ne se parlent toujours pas ?_

- _Non et c'est agaçant. J'irai voir Ron avant la première tâche et essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux._

- _Si tu y arrives. Il est tellement têtu._

- _C'est bien ça le problème. Mais bon, je vais essayer quand même. On ne sait jamais._

- _Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance._ Il rit et me frotte les cheveux.

* * *

 _Date : 22 novembre 1994  
Lieu : Salle commune ; 21h30_

- _Ron, il faut que je te parle._ Lui dis-je en me postant devant lui, les bras croisés alors qu'il jouait une partie d'échec avec Neville.

- _Tu vois bien que je joue._ Me dit-il sèchement.

- _La partie peu bien attendre, pas ma discussion._ Répliquais-je sèchement.

- _Plus tard Nilin._

- _Ron, dépêche toi !_ Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- _Je vais vous laisser,_ intervint Neville en se levant. _On reprend après Ron._ Il s'en va plus loin et je prends sa place.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- _Que tu arrêtes d'être méchant à tout va avec tout le monde et que tu te réconcilie avec Harry._

- _Sûrement pas. Il m'a caché qu'il mettait son nom dans la Coupe, ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser._

- _Ron, ouvre les yeux. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il été mettre son nom dans la Coupe ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il est assez connu pour en rajouter une couche ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'il ne risque pas assez sa vie chaque année à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Comment aurait-il pu mettre son nom alors qu'il n'a pas dix-huit ans ? Tu as bien vue comment ça s'est passé pour tes frères. Et tu le crois capable de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à sa place ? Non. Harry n'est pas comme ça, tu devrais connaître ton meilleur ami, Ron. Tu le sais qu'il n'aurai pas agis de cette manière. Rend toi à l'évidence, Harry n'a jamais voulu cela. Réfléchis bien Ron._

- _Tu as fini ?_ Me dit-il après une minute de silence.

- _Tu es sérieux ?_ Dis-je ahuri. _Tu est vraiment un idiot Ronald Weasley !_

 _ **E**_ n colère contre lui, je quittais la salle commune pour marcher dans les couloirs. Je ne le comprenais plus. Il était tellement aveuglé par sa colère qu'il n'écoutait plus personne. Quel idiot ! Il mériterait qu'on le laisse seul comme Harry l'est en ce moment. Parce que, malgré qu'il y est Hermione et moi à ses côtés, Harry se sent seul. Toute l'école est contre lui, la preuve ils ont fabriqués des badges ''A bas Potter'' et ''Vive Cédric''. Ils croient tous que Harry a mit son nom dans la Coupe alors que c'est faux. Arrivé près de la tour d'Astronomie, je décidais d'y aller et prendre un peu l'air. Une fois l'escalier monté, je me dirigeais près de la rembarde et regardait Poudlard. La fraîcheur de la nuit frappa mon minois, me faisant frissonner. Je fermais les yeux et un visage se matérialisa derrière ceux-ci : Fred.

 _ **J**_ e ne l'avais plus vue auprès de Angelina et je me demandais pourquoi. S'il l'avait embrassés c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Mais comme me l'a dit George, sans trop de détail, son frère c'est rendu compte de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Je soupirai et ouvrit les yeux. Je ne comprendrais jamais les garçons. Ils sont vraiment compliqués. Ils disent de nous les filles mais, eux, ils ne sont pas mieux. Alors que j'allais me retourner pour descendre, je sentis une présence avant même de voir cette personne. Je restais donc dos à elle et attendit. Qui était-ce ?

- _Nilin,_ dit-elle et je me retournais vivement.

- _Fred ? ..Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

- _Je suis venu te parler._ Il s'approche. _J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire._

- _Ah oui ? D'accord, je t'écoute._ Il se met face à moi et ses yeux s'encre dans les miens.

- _Okay alors euh..comment te dire tout ça.._ Il semble réfléchir avant de reprendre : _Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. J'ai agis comme un idiot c'est vrai et je m'excuse pour ça._

- _De quoi tu parles au juste ? Tu ne m'as rien fais._

- _Si j'ai fais quelque chose. J'ai embrassé Angelina alors que ce n'est qu'une amie pour moi. Mais j'ai fais ça pour me rendre compte que..que j'aime quelqu'un._

- _Si tu es venu me dire ça tu peux partir, je m'en fiche._ Dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

- _Nilin, tu sais quand je t'ai dis qu'il n'y aurai rien entre nous parce que je ne sors pas avec des filles plus jeune que moi ?_ Je ne réponds pas et il continue : _C'est faux. Je ne le pensais pas._

- _Quoi ?_ Je me retourne en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Je..George m'a parlé et il m'a dit que tu m'aimais. J'ai ouvert les yeux et pour être bien sûr de ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'ai embrassé Angelina._

- _Tu.._ J'écarquille les yeux. _Je.._

- _Nilin,_ il s'approche de moi au point que son corps soit collé au mien. _Oui, je suis amoureux de toi._

- _Vraiment ?_ Demandais-je, n'y croyant pas.

- _Oui vraiment. Alors euh..est-ce que peux t'embrasser maintenant ?_

 ** _J_** e ris, mal à l'aise puis j'acquiesce. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, me colle plus à lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur bat plus vite, mon ventre se crispe et les papillons volent dans celui-ci. Notre baiser est doux et amoureux. Je n'y crois pas. Fred m'embrasse. Celui que j'aime est en train de m'embrasser ! Je suis tellement heureuse à ce moment-là.

* * *

 _Date : 24 novembre 1994  
Lieu : Grande Salle ; 12h_

 _ **L**_ a première tâche était aujourd'hui et Harry m'a appris qu'ils allaient devoir affronter des dragons. Des dragons ? Mais c'est dangereux..Dumbledore nous avaient prévenu que les épreuves n'allaient pas être facile mais maintenant qu'il m'a dit cela, j'ai peur pour lui. Harry m'a aussi raconté que Malefoy a été métamorphosé en fouine par Maugrey car il avait voulu lui jeter un sort derrière son dos. D'après mon ami, cette scène était très drôle et Malefoy est terriblement vexé mais surtout humilié. Dommage que je n'étais pas là pour voir ça.

 _ **D**_ epuis quelque temps, Hermione reste principalement avec Ron et ça me chagrine. Pourquoi elle reste avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il lui aurai fait un lavage de cerveau sur notre ami ? Je ne sais pas et ça m'embête. Puis, je n'ose pas trop lui parler, je sais qu'elle se mettrait facilement en colère. Elle ne sait donc pas que Fred et moi sommes ensemble. Certes nous sommes en couple depuis deux jours mais à part George, personne d'autre n'est au courant et pour l'instant, cela me convient très bien.

- _Tu te sens comment Harry ?_ Lui demandais-je au déjeuner.  
- _Stressé. Je n'arrive pas à manger.._  
- _Essaie de manger quelque chose, même un morceau de pain._ Je lui en tend un mais il ne le prend pas. _Harry, prend des forces, l'épreuve est dans même pas une heure._  
- _Je mangerais après, je n'ai vraiment pas faim._  
- _Bois quelque chose alors._ Je lui sers un verre de jus de citrouille.  
- _Arrête de le materner Nilin._ Dit Ron non loin de nous.  
- _Tu la ferme Ronald, je fais encore ce que je veux et au moins je suis là pour l'encourager, moi._ J'appuie bien sur le dernier mot tout en le fusillant du regard.  
- _Moi aussi je serai là si il n'avais pas mit son nom dans la Coupe !_ Cracha le roux et je prenais sur moi pour ne pas lui jeter mon assiette au visage.  
- _Nous en avons déjà parlé mais comme tu es borné, tu ne comprends rien donc je préfère ne pas parler avec toi._ Lui dis-je avec un sourire ironique avant de me tourner vers Harry. _Ne l'écoute pas, il est stupidement idiot._  
- _Stupidement idiot ?_ Ria Harry. _Je ne savais pas que ça existais._  
- _Je te fais rire, c'est que tu es décontracté._ Je dis en souriant.  
- _Mais je ne peux rien manger, vraiment._ Soupira mon ami et je posai ma main sur son épaule.  
- _Tu vas y arriver Harry, nous croyons en toi._  
- _Peu de personne croient en moi, Nilin. Mais merci quand même._

 _ **T**_ rente minutes plus tard, Dumbledore nous invita a prendre la direction de l'arène installé près du château. Tout le monde se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Je restais près de mon ami, continuant de l'encourager comme je le pouvais. Nous marchons plusieurs minutes avant d'être près de l'arène et d'une grande tente près de celle-ci. McGonagall demanda à tout les élèves d'entrer dans l'arène et de prendre place tandis que les Champions doivent se rendre dans la tente. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry tout seul, pas encore du moins. Je suivis donc les Champions dans leur tente. Ils avaient un coin avec un lit pour chacun d'eux et un grand espace ou Harry, Cédric et Fleur faisait les cents pas. Viktor, lui, était assis sur un lit et il n'avait pas l'air stressé contrairement aux autres.

- _Harry._ Dis-je en restant près de l'entrée.  
- _Nilin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Je m'approche de lui.  
- _Je voulais juste rester un peu avec toi avant que tout commence réellement. Je sais que tu es stressé et angoissé, alors je voulais juste t'encourager encore un peu._ Je lui souris.  
- _Merci. Tu es la seule qui se souci réellement de moi._ Dit-il et je le pris dans mes bras.  
- _Ne pense pas ça._ Mais avant que je ne puisse me détacher de lui, un flash nous aveugla et on se tourna tout les deux vers Rita Skeeter et son photographe.  
- _L'amour naissant,_ dit-elle en s'approchant de nous. _Comme c'est..hmm..touchant ! Si jamais les choses tournent mal aujourd'hui, vous aurez votre photo en première page._  
- _Vous n'avez rrrrien à fairrre ici._ Intervint Viktor derrière la journaliste, qui se retourna vers lui. _Cette tente est pourrr les Champions et les amis._  
- _Oh ce n'est pas grave, nous avons ce que nous voulions._ Son photographe prit une photo des trois autres champions et ils sortent de la tente.  
- _Bonjour les Champions._ Dit Dumbledore en entrant, suivit des deux autres directeurs des écoles étrangères mais aussi monsieur Croupton. _Vous avez assez attendu alors..que faîtes vous ici Miss Rose ?_  
- _Euh..j'étais là pour Harry mais je..je m'en allais justement..courage Harry._

 _ **J**_ e lui souris avant de sortir de la tente et de gravir les marches de l'arène. Je cherchais Fred et George mais je ne les vis pas. Je soupire et me met à la recherche de Hermione et Ron, que je trouve rapidement avec Ginny et d'autres Gryffondor. Je me poste à côté de mon amie et ils me questionnent tous sur le pourquoi je n'étais pas là avant. Je ne répond pas et cherche les jumeaux. Ginny me dit qu'ils sont en train de faire le tour de l'arène à demander aux élèves de parier sur leur Champions favoris. Je ricane parce que c'est tout à fait leur genre.

- _Si je ne te savais pas autant amoureuse de moi, je serai certainement jaloux de Harry._ Me chuchota Fred dans l'oreille et je souris.  
- _C'est seulement un ami, tu le sais._ Lui dis-je et il acquiesce. _Alors, vous avez récoltez pas mal de paris ?_  
- _Un bon nombre, beaucoup sur Cédric et Krum, peu sur Fleur et pas du tout sur Harry._  
- _Alors je paris sur Harry._ Je sors un galion de ma poche et lui tend.  
- _Cadeau de la maison._ Il me fait un clin d'œil et je souris en le remerciant.  
- _Ça ne se fait pas._ Intervint Hermione.  
- _Bien sûr que ça se fait Hermione._ Ajouta Ron. _Je paris sur Krum._

 _ **U**_ n coup de canon retentit et tout le monde applaudit en scandant le prénom du Champion qu'ils soutiennent. Un dragon est alors installé au centre de l'arène, attaché par une chaîne et un tas d'œufs près d'elle avec un œuf d'or. Ça doit être ça qu'ils doivent prendre sans se faire tuer par la mère. Diggory fût le premier a passer et tout Poudlard scandait son prénom tandis qu'il entrait dans l'arène, baguette en main. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'attraper l'œuf d'or, une quinzaine de minutes. Les juges lui donnèrent chacun une note et le félicitèrent pour avoir transformé une pierre en chien pour distraire le dragon. Fleur Delacour est la deuxième à entrer dans l'arène. Elle s'en sortait plutôt pas mal mais son dragon ne la lâchait pas des yeux et protégeait ses œufs avec vigueur. La sorcière utilisa un enchantement qui mit le dragon dans une sorte de transe. Elle se précipita vers l'œuf et au même moment ou elle le prit, la dragonne se mit à cracher du feu en continue, mettant feu à sa reçu également ses notes puis Krum arriva, sûr de lui. A peine entré dans l'arène, il lança le sort de conjonctivite sur son dragon, seulement la dragonne donna des coups de queue dans tout les sens et écrasa tout ses œufs. Krum évita de justesse la queue de la dragonne, passa entre ses pattes et attrapa son œuf d'or sous les applaudissement de tous. Ses notes donnés, Harry entra à son tour et je fus étonnée de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de Gryffondor qui l'acclamait.

 _ **L**_ 'arène fit silence et je croisais les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. La dragonne était dans un coin que Harry ne pouvait voir et j'espérais qu'il fasse attention. Il repéra l'œuf et marcha à grande vitesse vers celui-ci mais la dragonne l'ayant vue, planta sa queue épineuse non loin de Harry qui fit un bond en arrière. La dragonne était vraiment pire que toutes les autres, elle recommença a planter sa queue près de Harry, qui lui essayait de faire attention. Elle cracha du feu, Harry se mit derrière un rocher puis attendit. Au loin, je vis son balai arriver et je souris, c'est vrai qu'il avait eu l'idée, enfin le professeur Maugrey lui avait donné l'idée, de prendre son balai pour récupérer l'œuf. Harry sauta sur son éclair de feu sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, il essaya de prendre l'œuf mais la dragonne lança un jet de flamme au même moment, ce qui le fis dévier à droite. D'un coup, la dragonne vola et cassa sa chaîne pour poursuivre Harry, folle de rage. Mon ami quitta l'arène, le dragon derrière lui et ils ne furent que des points dans le ciel.

- _Oh non.._ Disais-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.  
- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va s'en sortir !_ Me dit George.  
- _En tout cas, bien joué dragon !_ Cria Fred après que le dragon ai passé au dessus de la tribune des professeurs et juges, déchirant de sa queue la toile qui les protégeait du soleil.  
- _C'est pas drôle, il aurai pu blesser quelqu'un !_ Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _ **P**_ lusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne reviennent. Que se soit Harry ou la dragonne et je m'inquiétais. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Tout le monde regardait le ciel mais rien. Soudain, on vit notre ami revenir, de la fumée s'échappait de l'arrière de son balai et Harry ne semblait pas en bon état mais il était vivant ! Les Gryffondor applaudirent en hurlant son prénom et Harry récupéra l'œuf d'or. Heureuse, je sautais de contentement et prit Hermione dans mes bras.


	20. Chapter 7 - Quatrième année

**Réponse à lizzia0901 : merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise et que tu me donnes ton avis :) J'ai hâte de voir si tu avais raison pour le gars que revois Nilin dans le futur ^^ en tout cas, je ne te dis rien sur ça ! Voilà donc la suite, qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture, bisous x**

* * *

 _Date : 10 décembre 1994  
Lieu : Grande Salle ; 12h05_

 ** _U_** n bon mois venait de s'écouler et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. La première chose, c'est que Harry et Ron ne se font plus la tête et sont de nouveau meilleurs amis. Ronald s'était excusé après la première tâche lorsque nous avions voulut savoir ce que cachais l'œuf d'or. D'ailleurs celui-ci nous avait bien cassé les oreilles avec son cri strident. La deuxième chose, c'est que tout Poudlard et les écoles étrangères savent pour Fred et moi. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher et c'est pas plus mal. Certains ont été content pour nous et d'autres non. Bien sûr, les Serpentard se sont bien moqués de nous mais tout comme moi, Fred passe au dessus ou leur fait de mauvaise farce en échange, ce qui est bien drôle. Et la dernière chose, nous venons de l'apprendre aujourd'hui en cours de métamorphose. Il allait y avoir un bal de Noël qui avait lieu dans chaque Tournoi et c'était donc l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec nos hôtes étrangers. Les filles étaient toutes emballées mais les garçons, c'était tout le contraire.

- _Elle recommence !_ S'écria Hermione en lisant la gazette du sorcier.  
- _Quoi ?_ Dis-je collé contre Fred, juste à côté d'elle.  
- _Regarde._ Elle me montre une photo de Harry et moi nous faisant un câlin puis en dessous une photo de Fred et moi.  
- _Elle a écrit quoi encore ?_ Soupira Fred en se penchant pour voir.  
- _Miss Rose, jeune sorcière de quatrième année au regard envoûtant à d'abord charmé le jeune Harry Potter pour ensuite s'afficher aux bras de Fred Weasley, élève de sixième année. On ignore encore comment Harry Potter vit se nouveau choc affectif._ Lu Hermione. _C'est n'importe quoi !_  
- _Laisse là parler, elle veut juste attirer l'attention._ Dit Fred en se rasseyant correctement.  
- _Vous avez eu cours avec McGonagall aujourd'hui ?_ Demandais-je aux jumeaux.  
- _Non pas encore, après manger d'ailleurs. Mais nous sommes déjà au courant pour le bal._  
- _Comment ?_ Fred embrassa ma joue avant de répondre :  
- _Les filles parlent._  
- _J'aurai dû m'en douter._ Marmonnais-je en piochant dans mon assiette.  
- _Un paquet pour vous monsieur Weasley._ Intervint une petite voix fluette à l'adresse de Ron.  
- _Ah merci Nigel._ Ron prend le paquet mais le garçon reste planté, le sourire aux lèvres en fixant Harry, près de notre ami.  
- _Ron._ Dit Hermione.  
- _Ah euh..pas maintenant Nigel, va t-en._ Lui dit Ron et le petit s'en alla, la moue triste plaqué sur son visage enfantin.  
- _Tu nous explique ?_ Dis-je en ne comprenant pas, tout comme mes amis.  
- _Je lui ai promis qu'il aurai un autographe de Harry._ Avoua Ron tout en enlevant le papier autour de son paquet. _Oh ça vient de maman._ Il l'ouvre puis se lève en tenant un bout de tissu dans les mains. _Maman m'a envoyé une robe.._  
- _Elle est assortit à tes yeux._ Ricana Harry. _Oh attend, il y a une coiffe._ Il lui mit sous le menton ce qui me nous fit rire.  
- _Ginny ça doit être pour toi._ Lui dit Ron et elle grimaça de dégoût.  
- _C'est horrible, je ne mettrais jamais ça !_ D'un coup d'œil avec Hermione, nous explosons de rire.  
- _Ben quoi ?_ Questionna Ron, perplexe.  
- _Ce n'est pas pour Ginny,_ commença Hermione en riant.  
- _Mais pour toi, pour le bal de Noël._ Terminais-je en riant également.

 ** _T_** out le monde autour de nous éclata de rire et Ron devient rouge de honte. Il remit sa tenu de soirée dans le paquet et se remit à table pour finir de déjeuner. McGonagall passa à notre table pour nous annoncer qu'elle donnera des cours de danse obligatoire ce week-end et qu'elle compte sur nous pour être à l'heure et au bon endroit. Personnellement, je ne savais pas danser et j'avais un peu peur de me rendre totalement ridicule devant tout le monde. Hermione était dans le même cas que moi mais elle essayait de relativiser la chose.

* * *

 _Date : 11 décembre 1994  
Lieu : Bibliothèque ; 17h_

 _ **H**_ ermione et moi étions à la bibliothèque pour finir ou commencer nos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Étant donné que ce week-end allait être chargé, nous avions donc décidé de nous mettre à la tâche aujourd'hui. De plus, une sortie à pré-au-lard est prévu ce dimanche pour nous permettre de trouver une robe pour le bal. J'étais à la recherche d'un livre sur les Scroutts à pétard quand du coin de l'œil, je vis Viktor Krum observer Hermione, assise pas très loin en plein dans son devoir. Lui, il faisait comme ci il lisait un livre et je pouffais de rire.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça, Rose ?_ Demanda une voix froide derrière moi.  
- _Cela ne te regardes pas, Malefoy._ Lui dis-je sans me retourner. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_  
- _Que viens t-on faire dans une bibliothèque d'après toi._ Je lève les yeux. _Je te pensais plus intelligente._  
- _Seulement quand je suis entouré de personne intelligentes._ Dis-je en souriant avant de me retourner. _Donc, pas en ta présence Malefoy._  
- _Tu as un sens de l'humour très recherché._  
- _Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_  
- _Je me cache d'un troupeau de filles._ Il croise les bras.  
- _Tu es beaucoup demandé Malefoy._ Je souris. _Ça ne te plaît pas ?_  
- _C'est vrai que j'aime savoir que les filles m'aime beaucoup mais quand il y en a beaucoup trop, c'est l'anarchie._  
- _Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Krum est dans le même cas que toi._ Lui dis-je en lui désignant le Bulgare de la tête.  
- _C'est pour cela que tu pouffais dans ton coin ?_  
- _Entre autre oui._ Je haussais les épaules. Bonne chance avec ces filles, Malefoy.  
- _Ouais, merci._

 _ **J**_ e retournais à notre table mais ne dit rien à Hermione sur Viktor et sur Malefoy. Pour une fois que nous avons une discussion sans se prendre la tête, c'est un exploit. Plus tard, après avoir fini nos devoirs, nous nous rendons dans notre salle commune en parlant du bal de Noël. Sur le chemin, un groupe de garçon de Durmstrang nous aborda et je reconnus Ivan. Hermione me donna un coup de coude discret et je souris.

- _Bonsoirrrr mesdemoiselles._ Nous disent-ils avec leur accent du Nord.  
- _Bonsoir, messieurs._ Disons-nous, amusées.  
- _Vas-y Ivan,_ _demande lui._ Dit l'un d'eux en poussant le bulgare en avant.  
- _Oui attend._ Il se posta devant moi, prit ma main et me fit un baisemain qui me fit rougir. _Comment vas-tu ?_  
- _Je..je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ?_  
- _Trrrès bien._ Il sourit. _Je voulais te demander quelque chose._  
- _Oui ?_  
- _Est-ce que tu voudrrrais êtrrre ma cavalièrrre pour le bal ?_ Je fis la moue et me sentis honteuse.  
- _Oh je..je suis désolée Ivan mais j'ai déjà un cavalier. Tu sais, Fred Weasley, mon petit ami..Je suis désolée, sincèrement._  
- _Ce n'est pas grrrave. Je comprrrends._ Il me sourit, me fait un baisemain avant de partir avec ses amis.  
- _Ça fait bizarre._ Dis-je en reprenant la route.  
- _De ?_  
- _De dire non à quelqu'un._  
- _Oui mais tu n'allais pas lui dire oui pour son plaisir à lui. Tu vas au bal avec Fred, tu as le droit de refuser._  
- _Fred ne m'a rien demandé, tu sais._ On monte les marches qui mène à la salle commune.  
- _Ah ? Mais c'est normal non ? Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes en couple alors c'est normal qu'il ne t'ai pas demandé._  
- _Je sais mais..pour moi ça me ferai plaisir qu'il me demande d'aller au bal avec lui, même si nous sommes en couple. C'est comme une confirmation, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_  
- _Oui je vois. Et tu as raison,_ on entre dans la salle commune et mes yeux se posent sur Angelina et Fred.  
- _C'est une blague ?_ Je m'arrête dans l'entrée et Hermione me rentre dedans.  
- _Pardon..qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Elle regarde dans la même direction que moi. _Oh.._  
- _Viens, on monte._

 ** _J_** e traverse la salle commune sans un regard vers mon petit ami et monte rapidement dans le dortoir. Je pose mon sac au pied de mon lit et m'allonge sur celui-ci. Hermione arrive peu de temps après et fait la même chose que moi. Elle me dit qu'elle va prendre une douche et qu'on parlera après. Je l'attends en revoyant les images dans ma tête. Angelina assise sur les genoux de Fred et lui qui ne disait rien, au contraire, il avait un bras autour de sa taille et riait avec elle. Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment amis ou est-ce qu'il y a eu plus avant que j'arrive à Poudlard ?

- _Nilin, je suis désolée._ Me dit Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés.  
- _Tu n'as pas a t'excuser. Ce n'est en rien de ta faute._ Je m'assois sur le lit et la regarde venir s'asseoir près de moi. _Pourquoi il fait ça ?_  
- _Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, dès qu'il ta vue il a vite enlevé Angelina de ses jambes._  
- _Ouais mais il n'avait pas a faire ça, que je sois là ou non. S'il me dit qu'ils sont juste amis, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi elle était sur ses jambes._  
- _Je sais. Les garçons sont vraiment des idiots._  
- _Ça tu peux le dire._ Je soupire. _Je pense que je vais l'ignorer pour voir si c'est lui qui va venir s'excuser._  
- _Et s'il ne le fait pas ?_  
- _Je ne sais pas._ Je mords la lèvre inférieur. _J'irai sans doute lui demander de s'expliquer._

* * *

 _Date : 12 décembre 1994  
Lieu : Cours de danse ; 10h_

 ** _N_** ous avons suivis McGonagall dans sa salle de classe ou elle avait fait disparaître les tables, des chaises étaient installées de part et d'autre de la pièce laissant un tourne disque au centre sur une grande table ronde, que Rusard essayait de réparer. Les filles étaient en face des garçons et il y avait toutes les classes sauf les premières, deuxième et troisième année. Les jumeaux étaient en face de moi mais je ne les regardaient pas, je n'avais pas envie de tomber sur le regard de Fred, qui d'après son frère, s'en voulait. Et bien qu'il vienne me le dire lui-même.

- _Le bal de Noël est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis son commencement._ Nous dit McGonagall. _La veille de Noël, nos invités et nous seront réunis dans la Grande Salle pour un plaisir mesuré et convenable. Vous représentés l'école qui accueille. J'espère que chacune et chacun ne fera aucun faux pas lors de cette soirée. N'oubliez pas que le bal de Noël est fait, en tout premier lieu, pour danser._  
- _Et si on ne sait pas danser madame ?_ S'écria un garçon de sixième année sous les chuchotements excité des filles et indigné des garçons.  
- _Silence ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons apprendre aujourd'hui._ Elle se tourne vers nous. _Dans chacune de vous, les filles, un cygne se cache près à prendre son envole._ Elle se tourne vers les garçons. _Et dans chacun de vous, un lion majestueux se cache, près à se pavaner. Tenez, monsieur Weasley, venez._  
- _Qu-quoi ? Moi ?_ Murmura Ron, mal à l'aise.  
- _Oui. Allez, venez._ Il se lève et ils vont au milieu. _Bien, placez votre main sur ma taille._  
- _Où ça ?_ Dit-il sous les rires des garçons.  
- _Sur ma taille._ Un sifflement se fait entendre de la part des jumeaux. _Voilà, l'autre bras tendu. Monsieur Rusard s'il vous plaît._

 _ **R**_ usard mit en route la musique et McGonagall nous montra les pas qu'il fallait faire avec un Ron vraiment mal à l'aise, qui n'osait regarder personne. Hermione et moi riions de ce malaise avant que notre professeur nous disent de venir danser. Les filles se levèrent avec empressement tandis que les garçons restaient assis ou debout contre le mur, comme ci ils n'avaient pas entendu. Se fût Neville qui se leva le premier et il s'avança vers Ginny. Peu de temps après, les autres garçons se levèrent et demandèrent aux filles de danser avec eux. Hermione se fit accoster par George et je vis Fred venir vers moi mais je ne voulais en aucun cas danser avec lui. Je retiens Harry au dernier moment et me mit à danser avec lui. Ce n'était pas très facile à cause de son bras en écharpe mais on se débrouilla pas trop mal.

 _ **L**_ 'heure passa à toute vitesse et McGonagall nous congédia après nous avoir conseillé de danser cette valse régulièrement pour ne pas oublier les pas le jour J. Dans le couloir menant à la salle commune, Hermione me raconta son heure de danse aux bras de George. Elle avait bien rigolé me dit-elle. Avec Harry nous avions fait comme nous le pouvions et je surveillais Fred qui dansait avec Angelina, bien évidemment il fallait qu'il prenne cette fille au lieu d'une autre, et j'ai bien vue leur complicités. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il me quitte au bout d'un mois de relation pour aller avec elle. Il fallait à toute fin qu'on se parle. Mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas du tout envie.

* * *

 _Date : 23 décembre 1994  
Lieu : Grande Salle ; 15h_

 _ **L**_ e bal à lieu dans deux jours et tout le monde était très excité, surtout les filles. Hermione et moi avions nos robes et nous avions également répété les pas de danses ensemble et nous l'avions en tête. Nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait. Du moins, Hermione avait tout même un cavalier qui n'était autre que Viktor Krum. Elle m'a raconté qu'il lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux à la bibliothèque. Elle a bien sûr dit oui et ils ont fait un peu plus connaissance entre les livres. Pour ma part, je n'avais toujours personne. Je ne sais même pas si Fred et moi sommes toujours un couple. Il ne m'a pas parlé et m'ignore totalement, restant avec ses amis Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson avec qui il est vraiment proche. George me dit sans arrêt qu'ils ne sont que des amis mais je n'y crois pas vraiment.

 _ **N**_ ous étions dans la Grande Salle pour faire nos devoirs surveillé par Rogue, ô joie ! J'étais à côté de Hermione, Ron et Harry. Il n'y avait personne à côté de moi mais Fred et George était presque en face de moi et comme c'était plus fort que moi, je relevais souvent la tête pour le regarder. Il me manquait. Être avec lui me manque, rigoler de ses blagues, parler de tout et n'importe quoi, être dans ses bras, tout ça me manque et c'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidé de lui parler. Comme il ne fera pas le premier pas, je le ferai.

- _Si on ne se dépêchez pas, on sera les seuls à ne pas avoir de cavalière._ Se lamenta Ron en regardant la fenêtre derrière lui avant que Rogue ne lui tourne la tête sur son devoir. _Enfin, nous et Neville._  
- _Oui mais il peut toujours danser avec lui-même._ Ajouta Harry en riant.  
- _Neville a une cavalière._ Dis-je en écrivant sur mon parchemin.  
- _Oh super. Maintenant je suis vraiment déprimé._ Soupira le roux et ça me fait sourire.  
- _Tu n'es pas le seul._ Marmonnais-je avant de voir une feuille voler près de moi pour atterrir sur le livre de Ron.

 ** _J_** 'observais la scène, voyant que c'était Fred qui l'avait envoyé à son frère. Ron lui rendit la feuille en lui demandant avec qui il y allait. Il me regarda vaguement avant d'envoyer une boulette de papier sur Angelina Johnson. Non, ne me dîtes pas qu'il va..et si, il l'a fait. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, j'ai la gorge noué et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je regarde la Gryffondor, qui avec un air rêveur, lui dire oui. S'en est trop pour moi. Je me lève avec hâte, vais donner mon cahier à Rogue avant de venir prendre mes affaires que je rangeais à la va vite, les larmes aux yeux, dans le silence de la grande salle. Avant de partir, je regardais Fred, m'appuyais d'une main sur la table et de l'autre, je le giflais. La claque résonna dans toute la pièce et tout le monde nous regardait.

- _Tu n'es qu'une connard, Fred Weasley._

 _ **E**_ t je m'en allais à grande vitesse de la Grande Salle, mes larmes dévalant mes joues rosies par la honte. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il l'invite elle, moi qui voulait lui parler pour essayer de sauver notre couple, et bien je me suis trompée sur lui. Ce n'est qu'un idiot qui s'en fichait totalement de moi. Arrivée dans la salle commune, je montais dans la chambre et éclatais en sanglot une fois mon corps en contact avec le matelas de mon lit. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, la robe que j'ai acheté ne servira à rien, je n'irai pas au bal. Il reste deux jours et tout les garçons ont une cavalière et je ne veux pas y aller seule alors le mieux à faire, c'est de ne pas y aller.


	21. Chapter 8 - Quatrième année

_Date : 25 décembre 1994  
Lieu : Salle Commune ; Chambre ; 19h30_

 ** _A_** ssise sur mon lit, j'observais Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil se préparer pour le bal qui est dans moins de deux heures. Elles avaient mit leur robe sur leur lit et couraient partout dans la chambre, à la recherche de leur paires de chaussures, de bijoux ou de maquillage. Ça me faisait rire et surtout cela m'occupait. Ayant décidé de ne pas aller au bal, il fallait que je m'occupe comme je le pouvais et les voir courir partout, toute affolée, m'amuse grandement. Hermione était sûrement avec Harry et Ron en bas, moi je ne sortais plus de ma chambre durant les heures de libre en sachant que Fred y était à chaque fois.

- _Lavande ! Je ne retrouve plus mes boucles d'oreilles !_ S'écria Parvati, paniquée.

- _Sur ta table de chevet._ Lui dis-je en ouvrant mon livre de potion.

- _Ah oui ! Merci._

- _Nilin, j'ai vue ce qu'il s'est passé avec Fred il y a deux jours,_ me dit Lavande. _Tu ne vas pas au bal ?_

- _Non._ Dis-je sèchement. _Je n'ai pas de cavalier alors pas la peine d'y aller seule._

- _C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas._ Dit Parvati en enfilant sa robe typiquement indienne.

- _C'est comme ça._

- _Bon, je suis prête, on y va ?_ Demanda Lavande à son amie.

- _Oui. Tu nous trouves comment Nilin ?_ Elles se postent près de mon lit et je les observe de haut en bas.

- _Vous êtes jolies. Vos cavaliers ne seront pas déçu._ Je leur sourit.

- _Passe une bonne soirée._ Me dit Lavande en sortant.

- _Vous aussi._

 _ **J**_ e soupire une fois seule dans la chambre. Je me demande ce que fais Hermione, elle devrait être entrain de se préparer, elle va être en retard au bal. Je me lève de mon lit et vais sortir ma robe de mon armoire mural. Si j'avais su que je n'allais pas y aller, je ne l'aurai pas acheté. Elle ne me sert plus à rien maintenant et je la mettrai jamais. Je continue de l'observer quand la voix de Hermione se fait entendre à ma gauche.

- _Tu devrais venir, Nilin._

- _Non. Je n'ai pas de.._

- _Je viens de t'en trouver un._ Je me tourne vers elle, l'air ahuri. _Ne fait pas cette tête, je me suis mise en retard pour toi._

- _Tu..Hermione, qui est-ce ?_

- _Tu le découvriras si tu viens avec moi._ Elle me sourit et sort sa robe de son armoire. _Et puis, je suis sûr que Fred sera bien dégoûté de ne pas y aller avec toi._

- _Je ne sais pas Hermione..on doit se doucher toute les deux et il ne reste que vingt minutes avant l'ouverture du bal.._

- _Alors lavons nous ensemble, on ira plus vite comme ça._ Elle entre dans la salle de bain.

- _Quoi ? Tu..tu es sûr là ?_

- _Oui._ Elle met en route le jet d'eau. _Aller, dépêche toi._

- _Hermione, tu es sûr que se mettre à poil dans la même douche ne te gênera pas ?_

- _On se regarde pas et ça ira._

- _Bon..d'accord._

 _ **L**_ a douche terminée, nous avons fait vite pour ne pas gêner l'autre, et nous sommes maintenant en train de nous maquiller et coiffer. L'une dans la salle de bain et l'autre dans la chambre devant le miroir accroché à la porte d'entrée. D'un coup de baguette, je sèche mes cheveux puis les ondule ce qui rend plutôt bien. Je me maquille rapidement tout en me demandant qui est ce cavalier que m'a dégoté Hermione. Je suis curieuse de savoir. Untrait d'eye liner, une couche de mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre rose pâle, ma robe etmes chaussures mise, je suis fin prête. Je rajoute une touche de parfum au creux de mon cou puis attend Hermione en m'observant dans le miroir. Ma robe est rose pâle, les bretelles et et le bustier est couvert de perle blanche et or. Je me trouve belle et j'espère que Fred regrettera d'avoir choisi Angelina.

- _Tu es superbe !_ Me dit Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain.

- _Et toi, tu es magnifique ! Je ne te reconnaîtrait presque pas._ Lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres. _Viktor va être plus qu'heureux de danser avec une beauté comme toi._

- _N'importe quoi._ Dit-elle en rougissant. _Bon, on y va ?_

- _Oui._

 _ **J**_ e regarde l'heure, il va être huit dans cinq minutes. Nous sortons de notre chambre puis de la salle commune totalement vide. Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je vois l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle, une musique douce se fait entendre mais aussi des élèves excitée d'être enfin au bal de Noël. Hermione ralentit et je suis sûr qu'elle est tout autant stressée que moi. Elle s'arrête derrière le mur et se tourne vers moi.

- _On y va ensemble ou séparément ?_ Me demande t-elle.

- _Ensemble c'est mieux._ Lui dis-je. _Y a qui dans le hall ?_

- _Attend je regarde._ Elle se penche. _Il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde, je vois Harry et Parvati, nos cavaliers et d'autres élèves._ Elle se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Fred et George sont là.._

- _Tant mieux ! Allons-y._

 _ **E**_ t c'est donc ensemble que nous apparaissons au dessus des marches, mal à l'aise. Je sens les regards sur moi, sur nous, tandis que nous descendons doucement l'escalier. Quand je relève la tête, mon regard croise celui de Fred qui me regarde de haut en bas, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à sa cavalière. Intérieurement je jubile, je suis bien contente qu'il me regarde ainsi et je suis sûr qu'il doit se demander qui est mon cavalier. Et bien, à vrai dire je vais le découvrir en même temps que lui. Hermione était déjà aux bras de Viktor et me lança un sourire avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Grande Salle vite suivit de Harry et Parvati. Mon amie m'a dit que les Champions devaient ouvrir le bal car c'était la tradition. Je lui souris et lui fis un signe de main avant qu'un garçon ne vienne se poster devant moi. D'après sa tenue, c'est un garçon de Durmstrang, habillé de rouge et de noir avec une cape. Il prit ma main et la baisa tout en s'inclinant devant moi. Je rougis avant de reconnaître Ivan.

- _C'est donc toi mon cavalier._ Souriais-je après m'être inclinée également.

- _Et oui. Ton amie Herrrmione est venu me le demander il y a moins de deux heurrres. J'espèrrre que tu es contente._

- _Je le suis._ Je pose ma main sur son bras. _Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de voir qui était mon cavalier._

 _ **I**_ l me sourit et nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, décoré pour l'événement. Tout était bleu et blanc, de la fausse neige tombait du plafond magique, il y avait trois énormes sapins décoré à la place de la table des professeurs, des petites tables rondes étaient disposés ci et là, c'était vraiment magnifique. McGonagall annonça les Champions et ceux-ci entrèrent en file sous les applaudissement. Ils se positionnèrent sur la piste de danse et la musique commença et ils se mirent à danser la valse que McGonagall nous a apprit. Tout le monde étaient autour de la piste, les regardant. Puis Dumbledore invita notre professeur de métamorphose, d'autres élèves le firent également et Ivan m'invita, chose que j'acceptai en souriant. La danse dura un moment avant que le professeur Flitwick stoppe les musiciens et prenne la parole.

- _Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît._ On le regarda monter sur la petite scène ou un rideau était tiré. _Pour la première fois en concert, à Poudlard, veuillez accueillir..le groupe qui n'a pas besoin d'être présenté ! Musique !_ S'écria t-il sous les hurlements des élèves.

- _Bonsoir Poudlard,_ hurla le chanteur dès que le rideau fut levé. _Êtes-vous prêt à entendre de la vraie musique ? Allez ! Levez les mains en l'air ! Vous êtes prêt ?_

Et la chanson _**Do the hippogriff**_ commença. Tout le monde était déchaîné, si bien qu'il n'y avait presque plus de place pour danser. Nous étions tous les uns sur les autres, les mains en l'air et bougeant nos corps au rythme de la chanson. Ivan me faisait tournoyer sur moi-même, j'étais heureuse et je m'amusais. A la fin de la chanson, Ivan m'invita à boire un verre ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir. J'avais chaud et ma gorge était sèche, alors un verre ne serai pas de refus. Nous sortons de la foule et il me dit de rester près d'une table avant de partir nous chercher un verre. Je repérais Harry, Ron et leur cavalière assis à une table, l'air morose. Je m'approchais d'eux en souriant.

- _Alors, on ne danse pas ?_

- _Nilin !_ S'exclama Parvati en me voyant. _Tu es venu finalement._ J'acquiesçai. _Tu es avec qui ?_

- _Ivan, un garçon de Durmstrang avec qui j'avais fais connaissance._ Je m'assois sur le banc en face du leur. _Vous n'allez pas danser ?_

- _Ils ne veulent pas._ Me dit Padma en soupirant.

- _Il est bête comme ses pieds ce type !_ Marmonna Ron en regardant Viktor et Hermione danser.

- _C'est sûrement pas pour les livres qu'il allait à la bibliothèque._ Ajouta Harry.

- _Lui au moins à eu l'audace de l'inviter._ Dis-je en fixant Ron tandis que Parvati se faisait inviter par un garçon de Durmstrang.

- _Reste en dehors de ça, Nilin._ Me dit Ron en suivant des yeux Viktor et mon amie qui sortaient de la foule. Hermione avait l'air heureuse quand elle arriva près de nous.

- _Viktor est aller chercher des boissons, vous vous joigniez à nous ?_ Demanda Hermione après s'être assise près de moi.

- _Non. On ne veut pas se joindre à toi et à Viktor._ Il cracha presque son prénom.

- _Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Ron ?_

- _Il est à Durmstrang, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !_

- _L'ennemi ?_ S'indigna mon amie. _Qui voulait un autographe de lui ?_ Il soupira. _Le but de ce Tournoi est de se faire des amis, qu'ils soient étrangers ou non._

- _Ce qu'il veut c'est bien plus qu'une relation amical._

- _Et alors ? En quoi ça te gêne ?_ Intervins-je. _Tu devrais être content pour Hermione et de toute manière elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut._

- _Toi aussi tu fraternise avec l'ennemi, Nilin. Tu as déjà oublié mon frère pour te pendre aux bras de ce.._

- _Ne termine pas ta phrase !_ Dis-je en me levant. _Comme tu le sais très bien, Fred et moi s'est terminé. Libre à moi de faire ce que je veux. Viens Hermione, rejoignons nos cavaliers._

 _ **C**_ omme convenu, nous rejoignons Ivan et Viktor près de la grande porte ou ils discutaient tout les deux. Ils nous donnèrent nos verres et on alla s'asseoir à une table de cristal pour se rafraîchir et se restaurer un peu. Tout en discutant avec eux, mon regard se perdit dans la foule de danseur à la recherche d'un visage familier, qui fait encore battre mon cœur. Je le repérais rapidement, il sortait de la mêlée avec son frère et j'étais étonnée qu'il n'y avait pas Angelina à son bras mais j'étais tout de même contente. Il cherchait lui aussi quelqu'un et je savais que c'était moi, alors je tournai ma tête vers mon amie, pendu aux lèvres de Viktor qui lui décrivait une salle de leur école.

 _ **I**_ l devait être près de onze heure et demi et la soirée allait bientôt se terminée. Je m'étais bien amusée et Ivan m'a changé les idées. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de danser sur les musiques du groupe The Weird Sisters et je n'avais plus de pieds et j'étais fatiguée. J'avais ignoré Fred toute la soirée même si je le voyais essayer de m'approcher mais je restai accroché à Ivan, ne voulant en aucun cas avoir une discussion avec Fred ce soir. Je n'avais plus revu Hermione, je pense qu'elle aussi s'amusait et avait décidé d'ignorer Ron et Harry. Ivan était partit aux toilettes, me laissant seule à une table, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

- _Je peux te parler maintenant que l'autre abruti est partit ?_ Me souffla une voix à l'oreille.

- _Il va revenir.._ Dis-je pour éviter la discussion.

- _Et ? J'ai envie de te parler donc viens._ Il prend ma main et m'entraîne dehors. Le contraste de chaleur me fait frissonner. _Allons nous asseoir sur un banc._

- _Fred il fait froid, on peut pas aller à l'intérieur ?_ Lui demandais-je alors qu'il me traînait vers un banc. Je souffle et m'assois près de lui. _Vas-y, parle._

- _Pourquoi tu es venu avec cet idiot ?_

- _Pourquoi tu as invité Angelina ?_

- _Répond d'abord à ma question._

- _Oh ben je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu m'as largué pour une autre._

- _Je ne t'ai pas largué, je voulais juste te faire réagir._

- _Tu n'avais pas à l'inviter alors que j'étais devant toi en plus ! Tu ne sait pas combien j'ai été blessée par cet acte Fred. C'était comme ci mon cœur se brisait en plusieurs morceaux. Mets toi à ma place trente seconde, imagine que tu étais face à moi et que j'invitais Ivan devant toi. Tu aurai réagis comment ?_

- _Mal._ Dit-il après quelques secondes. _Mais j'ai fais ça parce que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'as ignoré._

- _Je t'ai vue avec Angelina, vous êtes bien plus que des amis Fred._ Je le regarde. _Vous êtes vraiment proche pour être de simple amis. George m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il n'y a rien entre vous mais je le vois. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

- _Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est qu'une amie._ Me répète t-il.

- _Une amie ?_ Explosais-je en me levant. _Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ci elle était plus que ça ? Pourquoi tu la prend dans tes bras, pourquoi tu la laisse s'asseoir sur tes genoux, pourquoi tu lui laisse des libertés avec toi que tu ne devrais pas ?_

- _Elle est amoureuse de moi, Nilin._

- _Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui laisser faire ce qu'elle veut de toi !_

- _Arrête d'amplifier la chose._ Il se lève. _Quand tu comprendras que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin avec elle, tu me feras signe. Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi, Nilin. Ce n'est qu'une amie par Merlin ! Quand tu auras compris ceci, viens me voir et on en rediscutera._

 _ **I**_ l s'en va, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Je le regarde partir et je n'ai qu'une envie, le rattraper et lui dire que j'ai compris. Oui j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurai rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Il me l'a prouvé en me disant qu'il m'aimait, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait jusque là. C'est en souriant à moitié que je rentre dans la Grande Salle, à la recherche de Ivan mais je ne le vois nul part. Je me renseigne auprès de l'un de ses amis et il me dit qu'en ne m'ayant pas trouvé, il était partit se coucher. Je crois que je vais faire pareil de toute manière mais il faut que je trouve Hermione avant.

- _Nilin, danse ce slow avec moi._ Me dit George en se postant devant moi.

- _J'allais me coucher.._

- _S'il te plaît._ Il me fait la moue et j'acceptais. _Il fallait que je te parle en plus._

- _Chacun son tour alors._ Riais-je en me calant dans ses bras.

- _Fred ta parlé ?_ Il me demande avant de commencer à tourner doucement.

- _Oui. Nous avons mis certains point au clair mais..tout n'est pas clair justement._

- _Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais il n'est plus aussi joyeux qu'avant depuis votre rupture._

- _C'est pas ce que je voyais quand il était avec Angelina._ Dis-je sèchement.

- _Arrête de tout ramener à elle, Nilin. Fred t'aime vraiment. Il ne voulait pas te blesser._ M'avoue George et je posais ma tête sur son torse. _C'est même la première fois qu'il est vraiment amoureux._

- _Je n'aurai pas dû l'ignorer comme je l'ai fais._ Dis-je les yeux fermés. _Rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé si.._

- _Avec des si on referai le monde, Nilin._ Me coupa George. _Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, pardonnez vous et remettez vous ensemble._

- _Ce n'est pas si facile George._

 _ **L**_ a soirée terminée, c'est en compagnie de George que nous rentrons dans la salle commune. Nous nous disons bonne nuit et partons chacun de notre côté. Quand j'entre dans la chambre, il fait tout noir et tout le monde dort. J'aperçois Hermione dans son lit et je suis soulagée de la voir ici. Je me mets rapidement en pyjama et me couche, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue mais aussi de tout un tas d'autre chose.

* * *

 _Date : 24 février 1995  
Lieu : Grande Salle ; 8h_

 ** _D_** eux mois ont passés et la deuxième tâche est enfin arrivée. Harry a résolu l'énigme avant-hier grâce à Cédric qui lui a donné un coup de pouce. Harry nous a alors dit que l'épreuve se passerait dans le lac et il nous a récité, un bon nombre de fois pour que Hermione essaie de comprendre, ce que l'œuf a chanté sous l'eau. Elle disait exactement : « Descend nous voir, entend nos paroles. Nous ne chantons qu'en d'ssous du sol ; durant une heure tu devras chercher, ce que l'on t'a arraché »

 _ **N**_ ous avons passés la journée d'hier dans la bibliothèque à chercher comment Harry pourrai respirer sous l'eau. Il y avait bien le sortilège de Têtenbulle mais notre ami n'avait plus assez de temps pour essayer de maîtriser ce sort assez complexe. Mais grâce à Neville,Harry va pouvoir respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure avec l'aide de la Branchiflore. C'est donc fatigué et stressé que notre ami arriva dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

- _Où sont Ron et Hermione ?_ Me demande t-il en ne les voyant pas avec moi.  
- _Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas vue depuis que Maugrey est venu les chercher hier soir à la bibliothèque._  
- _On dirait que tu vas devoir m'encourager encore une fois toute seule._ Je souris et me servit un bol de céréale.  
- _Tu sais Harry,_ _comme dirait Hermione, la concentration c'est la clé. Alors concentre toi bien, nage vite, prend la chose que l'on t'a prise et remonte à la surface le premier._ Lui dis-je.  
- _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ Soupira t-il.  
- _Je sais mais ai confiance en toi._ Je pose ma main sur son bras en guise de réconfort. _Ça va aller Harry._  
- _Dommage que Rita Skeeter n'est pas dans le coin,_ commença l'un des jumeaux en arrivant à la table.  
- _Pourquoi ?_ Demandais-je.  
- _Parce qu'elle serai ravie d'écrire dans son torchon, qu'une nouvelle fois, Harry et toi formez un couple._ Termina l'autre en s'asseyant face à moi.  
- _Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime._ Dis-je à Fred.  
- _Moi je le sais mais pas Skeeter._ Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de se pencher vers moi par dessus la table et de m'embrasser chastement.  
- _Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît._ Intervint McGonagall en arrivant à notre table.  
- _Courage Harry !_ Lui dit-on avant de le voir s'éloigner avec notre professeur.

 _ **A**_ près avoir déjeuné, Dumbledore nous pria de sortir du château et de nous diriger vers le lac noir ou des barques nous attendaient pour pouvoir nous emmener sur les tribunes disposées sur le lac. C'est en compagnie des jumeaux que je marchais vers le lac. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de nouveau en couple avec Fred. Lui et moi avons eu une discussion sérieuse sur tout les événements passés et nous avons décidés de nous remettre ensemble. Comme je m'y attendais, ce n'était pas au goûts de tout le monde et Angelina s'est énervée contre Fred pour s'être servie d'elle lors du bal de Noël. En tout cas, moi, je suis bien contente d'être de nouveau avec lui.

- _Qui veut parier ? Un p'tit paris ? Aller, aller._ S'écrièrent les jumeaux en se plantant devant le ponton ou tout le monde passaient. _Trois garçons, une fille. Quatre descentes, mais est-ce que quatre remonteront ?_ Ginny se figea devant ses frères, l'air exaspéré.  
- _C'est pas sympa !_ Et elle reprit sa marche.  
- _On a rien dit de mal._  
- _Vous ferez vos paris plus tard, les gars. J'aimerai avoir une bonne place pour voir Harry._  
- _Je serai presque jaloux si je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais._ Me dit Fred en passant un bras autour de mon cou.

 ** _J_** e levais les yeux au ciel puis nous embarquons dans une barque qui nous mena vers l'une des tribunes. Il y en avait trois et les deux premières étaient déjà bien rempli. Une fois installés, nous attendons que les Champions soient prêt. Fleur et Krum étaient déjà là avec leur directeur et il semblait qu'ils leur donnaient des conseils. Les mains sur la balustrade, Fred dans mon dos, je me demandais où est-ce que Ron et Hermione étaient. Ils allaient sans aucun doute louper le départ de Harry et ça m'inquiétais de ne pas les voir.

- _Bienvenu à la seconde tâche._ Dit Dumbledore. _Hier soir, quelque chose a été volé à chaque Champions. Ces quatre trésors, un pour chaque Champions, se trouve maintenant au fond du lac noir. Pour gagner, chaque Champions doit retrouver son trésor et le ramener à la surface._ Explique t-il. _Ils auront une heure pour y parvenir. Vous pourrez commencer au coup de canon.._

 _ **L**_ e coup retentit et tout les Champions plongèrent dans le lac. Ils avaient quand même du courage de le faire de ce temps-là. Il faisait froid et l'eau devait être gelée. Je me pelotonnais contre Fred et celui-ci entoura ses bras autour de ma taille pour me réchauffer. Attendre une heure sans bouger, ça va être dur. J'espère juste que Harry s'en sortira et qu'il remontera le premier. Vint-cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore nous dit que Fleur Delacour a été obligé d'abandonner et quelques minutes après cette annonce, ont vit la Championne de Beauxbâton remonter à la surface avec l'aide de ses amies.

 _ **L**_ 'heure allait bientôt être passée mais aucun champions en vue. Ils devraient être revenu depuis un moment normalement. Je claquais des dents, Fred essayait de me réchauffer comme il le pouvait, jusqu'à me faire des bisous dans le cou quand je vis un premier champion remonter à la surface. C'était Cédric et il n'était pas seul, avec lui se trouvait Cho Chang. C'est à ce moment là que ça fit tilt dans ma tête, la chose que l'on a prit aux champions est une personne cher à leurs yeux. Voilà pourquoi Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Krum fût le deuxième arrivé avec Hermione et tout Durmstrang scandait son nom. Je soupirai en ne voyant pas Harry revenir.

- _Je descends voir Hermione._ Dis-je aux jumeaux.

 _ **F**_ red m'embrassa et je pris l'escalier menant aux champions, directeurs et amis. J'aidais Hermione à monter sur l'estrade en bois et félicitait Viktor. Je lui donnai des serviettes pour qu'elle se sèche et se réchauffe avant qu'une salve d'applaudissement se fassent retentir. Nous tournons notre tête vers le lac pour voir Ron et la petite sœur de Fleur nager vers la tribune. Mais où est Harry ? La fin de l'épreuve sonna mais notre ami était toujours dans le lac. Soudain, un gros splach retentit et le corps de Harry retomba sur l'estrade. De nouveau, des applaudissements se font retentir et Hermione et moi nous jetons sur Harry.

- _Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ?_ Demandais-je en posant une serviette sur ses épaules.  
- _Merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite sœur, alors que ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Merci._ Remercia Fleur avant de lui claquer une bise sur la joue pour ensuite faire de même avec Ron.  
- _Tu t'es conduis de façon admirable._ Lui dit Hermione.  
- _J'ai fini dernier Hermione !_ Soupira Harry.  
- _Avant dernier, Fleur a abandonné._ Lui dis-je en frottant ses bras avec la serviette.  
- _Faites silence !_ Hurla Dumbledore avec un sortilège d'amplificatum. _Et le gagnant est Cédric Diggory !_ Tout le monde applaudit. _Nous avons décidé d'attribuer la seconde place à Harry Potter par son audace d'avoir délivré non pas un mais deux trésors volés._

 _ **N**_ ous applaudissons en scandant son prénom alors qu'il était encore choqué de la révélation de Dumbledore. Les barques arrivèrent et tous montèrent dedans pour retourner à Poudlard. Hagrid nous invita à célébrer cette victoire chez lui, chose qu'on accepta bien évidemment. Monsieur Croupton nous déroba Harry pour lui parler et on lui dit que nous l'attendons chez Hagrid. Fred et George nous quittèrent pour retourner à la salle commune et c'est heureux et en chantant que nous allons chez Hagrid.


	22. Chapter 9 - Quatrième année

_**L**_ 'année s'écoula tranquillement, les cours se suivaient et nos professeurs nous préparaient pour les examens de fin d'année. Durant le mois de mars nous avons fêtés l'anniversaire de Ron, nous avions fait cela dans la salle commune et nous nous sommes bien amusés. Fred et George avaient bien sûr apportés des bières au beurre mais au petit matin, McGonagall nous attendaient de pied ferme dans la pièce ou régnait le désordre. Nous avons tous écopés d'une heure de colle et elle nous a fait ranger jusqu'à ce que ça soit propre. Dans la même semaine, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi avons été rendre visite à Sirius qui voulait à toute fin revoir Harry avant la troisième tâche. Nous l'avons donc retrouvé dans une caverne près de pré-au-lard. Dans l'ensemble, ce moi-ci a été tranquille.

 _ **T**_ out comme le mois d'avril, mise à part quelques disputes avec Fred sur des choses futiles, il ne sait rien passé d'extraordinaire. Les professeurs nous donnaient beaucoup de devoirs écrit et ils nous interrogeaient très souvent à l'oral. Le mois de mai, Harry est alors prévenu en quoi consistera la troisième tâche et il décida alors de s'entraîner avec l'aide de Hermione, Ron et moi. Chaque soirs et chaque week-end nous l'aidons donc dans une salle de classe vide. Fred m'a alors prit la tête parce que d'après lui je passais plus de temps avec mes amis que lui. Nous nous sommes disputés une nouvelle fois mais il s'est vite excusé et tout est revenu à la normal. Enfin presque, Angelina, jalouse de notre relation fait tout pour que Fred tombe dans ses filets mais ça ne marche pas, il est vraiment amoureux de moi et comme il me le dit souvent, il ne me quittera jamais, pas pour une autre fille ce qui est sûr.

 _ **E**_ n ce quinze juin, je suis à la bibliothèque en train de réviser mes potions pour l'examen de fin d'année. Je suis venu ici parce que dans la salle commune il y avait trop de bruit et que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer et apprendre. Hermione et Ron entraîne Harry pour la dernière tâche mais malgré cela, notre ami n'est pas confiant. Alors que j'essaie de mémoriser les ingrédients de la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, quelqu'un s'assoit en face de moi. Je relève la tête pour voir mon petit ami me sourire et me fixer intensément. Je fronce les sourcils, un rictus aux lèvres.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Rien, je te regardes c'est tout._ Je secoue la tête et reprend ma mémorisation.

- _C'est étonnant de te voir ici. Je pensais que vous étiez exclu de la bibliothèque George et toi._ Lui dis-je sans le regarder.

- _Et c'est le cas mais j'ai réussi à passer discrètement en même temps qu'un groupe de filles._

- _J'espère que madame Pince ne bougera pas de son bureau alors._ Je le regarde en souriant.

- _T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser bébé ?_

- _D'accord mais tu n'imites pas Rogue hein._ Je ricane en repensant à l'année dernière.

- _Promit._ Il prend mon livre de potion et me questionne sur plusieurs potions et antidotes vue cette année. _Bon, dans l'ensemble c'est bien mais tu te trompes souvent sur les ingrédients._

- _Je sais, je vais me faire des fiches pour chaque potions et je les reverrai plus tard._ Je range mon livre, me lève puis vais sur les genoux de Fred. _Vous faîtes quoi pour les vacances ?_

- _On reste à la maison._ Il me dit en encerclant ma taille de ses bras. _Tu viendras ?_

- _Obligé. Tu vas trop me manquer.._

- _Toi aussi tu vas me manquer._ Il m'embrasse chastement. _Tu pars quelque part cette année ?_

- _Aucune idée mais pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de voyager. J'ai juste envie de passer tout l'été chez toi._ Je passe mon bras gauche sur ses épaules et le regarde dans les yeux.

- _Envoie un courrier à tes parents pour leur demander si c'est possible._

- _Oui mais je vais pas squatter chez vous toutes les vacances. Ça ne se fait pas._ Dis-je en faisant la moue.

- _Tu connais mes parents, ils sont tellement gentils qu'ils t'accepteront deux mois. Et c'est rien deux mois bébé, c'est pas comme ci tu vivais constamment avec nous._

- _Oui..c'est vrai._ Je souris. _Je vais écrire à mes parents._ Je vais pour me lever mais il me retient.

- _Fais le ici, t'es bien là._

- _Certes mais je dois prendre un parchemin, mon encrier et ma plume qui sont dans mon sac mon cœur._ Je l'embrasse, me lève pour aller chercher tout ce qu'il me faut et reviens sur ses genoux. _J'espère qu'ils voudront._

- _Moi aussi._ Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et lit ce que j'écris par dessus celle-ci.

 _ **P** apa, Maman._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir envoyé de_

 _lettre plus tôt mais je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment. Les_

 _examens approchent et je bosse dur pour réussir. Comme_

 _vous le savez, le Tournoi des trois Sorciers est bientôt_

 _terminé et peut-être que vous pourriez venir pour_

 _la dernière tâche ? Tenez moi au courant si vous venez._

 _Je vous écrit également pour vous demander si c'était_

 _possible de passer tout l'été ou une partie_

 _des vacances chez la famille Weasley._

 _Je vous fais de gros bisous et_

 _à bientôt._

 _Nilin._

- _Ils le savent que nous sommes ensemble ?_ Me demande Fred alors que je plie la lettre.

- _Non. Je leur dirait quand je serai face à eux. Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose par lettre._

- _Mes parents le savent déjà. George s'est empressé de leur envoyé un courrier pour leur dire._ Ricana Fred. _J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas._

- _C'est trop tard pour dire quoi que se soit de toute manière._ Je dis en me tournant vers lui. _De toute façon, ils allaient le savoir un jour ou l'autre._

- _Exact._ Il m'embrasse. _Je t'aime Nilin._

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Fred._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse mais cette fois je prolonge notre baiser. Nos langues s'entremêlent pour danser ensemble. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou tandis que lui passe les siens autour de ma taille pour me coller encore plus contre lui. Cela fera quatre mois que nous sommes ensemble le vingt-deux juin et Fred a décidé de nous faire un petit dîner en tête à tête dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Même si ce n'est très romantique, pour moi l'importance c'est d'être avec lui. Il est tellement gentil et intentionné envers moi. Il n'a jamais de geste déplacé quand nous sommes dans un couloir entouré de monde, il me respecte, me dit des mots d'amour avant d'aller se coucher et surtout il attend que je sois prête à franchir le pas. Parce que oui, nous ne l'avons encore jamais fais. Personnellement, je veux attendre encore, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis très peu de temps et je préfère me sentir prête. Dans tout les cas, je le ferai avec lui parce que je sais que c'est lui le bon. Au fond de moi, il y a cette petite voix qui me dit que c'est lui et pas un autre.

- _Ce n'est pas un lieux pour se galocher._ Intervint une voix froide. Fred se détache de ma bouche et je me tourne vers celui qui nous a interrompu.

- _Tu es jaloux Malefoy ?_ Lui dis-je. _Pourtant ce n'est pas le choix qui manque dans tes conquêtes._

- _Jaloux d'un Weasley ?_ Il ricane. _Jamais je ne serai jaloux d'un traite à son sang !_

- _Répète ce que tu viens de dire !_ M'énervais-je en me levant pour aller coller ma baguette sous son menton.

- _Nilin, c'est rien, laisse le parler._ Fred baisse mon bras et me recule de Malefoy. _C'est un idiot, il le fait exprès. Ne te mets pas en colère pour lui, il n'attend que ça._

- _Casse toi Malefoy avant que tu ne le regrettes._ Dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

 _ **I**_ l ricane mais s'en va. Quel idiot celui-là. Fred me prend la main, s'assoit sur sa chaise et m'emporte avec lui. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Je déteste quand on traite mon copain et sa famille de traite à leur sang. C'est n'importe quoi.

- _J'ai l'habitude tu sais._ Me dit-il et je soupire en baissant la tête.

- _Je n'aime pas ça. Que se soit toi ou un autre membre de ta famille._ Avouais-je en jouant avec le bout de sa cravate rouge et or sortie de sous son pull.

- _Regardes moi._ Je lève les yeux vers les siens. _Je m'en fou de ce que les autres pensent de moi, de nous. Je suis fier d'être un traite à leurs yeux, je suis fier d'être un Weasley et je suis fier d'être du bon côté._

- _Et moi je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu es et de ce que tu représentes. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon copain, je le pense sincèrement. Je t'aime comme tu es et je m'en fou de ce que les autres peuvent dire. Je suis heureuse avec toi et c'est tout ce qui importe._ Il me sourit et m'embrasse.

* * *

 _ **L**_ a semaine passa tranquillement et le week-end arriva ainsi que la sortie à pré-au-lard. Nous y passons la journée et ça nous fait un bien fou. Les examens commencent lundi après-midi mais je n'ai pas envie de réviser encore plus. C'est sereine que j'arrive à l'examen de métamorphose ce lundi après-midi. Mardi matin celui de potion puis l'après-midi celui de sortilège. Mercredi matin, la botanique et heureusement que j'avais demandé un peu d'aide à Neville la veille parce que je n'aurai pas su répondre à certaines questions. L'après-midi nous étaient consacrés pour réviser et nous en avons profiter pour revoir l'histoire de la magie, notre dernier examen. J'étais assez confiante pour celui-ci malgré que ce cours soit barbant, l'histoire est toujours intéressante à apprendre, sauf les dates à retenir, c'est ce qui est le plus compliqué.

 _ **E**_ n ce jeudi midi, nos professeurs nous laissent tranquille parce qu'ils doivent revoir quelques points concernant la dernière tâche qui se déroulera au crépuscule ce soir. Les Champions sont stressés et Harry nous demande sans relâche de l'aider à s'entraîner avant le début de l'épreuve mais Hermione lui dit de se reposer à la place et d'essayer de se détendre. Chose que Harry n'arrive pas à faire dû à son stress omniprésent. Il est bientôt dis-sept heures lorsque le professeur McGonagall vient chercher notre ami avant de nous demander de nous diriger vers le terrain de Quiddich.

 _ **L**_ à-bas, nous sommes surpris de voir que le terrain de Quiddich a été remplacé par un labyrinthe. Une tribune a été mise en face de ce labyrinthe et tout les élèves de Poudlard, Beauxbâton et Durmstrang prirent place sur les bancs en bois de chaque estrades. Assise entre Hermione et Fred, je vois arriver Molly et Arthur Weasley. C'est donc souriante que je les saluent chaleureusement, contente de les voir ici. Dans la foule qui arrive, j'essaie de voir si mes parents sont ici mais n'ayant pas reçu de réponse de leur part, je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront.

 _ **U**_ ne heure plus tard, la dernière tâche débuta. Le professeur Flitwick dirigea grâce à sa baguette, les musiciens et nous nous levons tous pour applaudir les Champions. Le premier à arriver fût Cédric accompagné de son père, très fier de son fils. Fleur arriva, la tête haute malgré son air crispé avec madame Maxime, suivit de Viktor et son directeur puis Dumbledore ferma la marche avec Harry. Les jumeaux et moi acclamèrent Harry en sifflant pour eux et en hurlant son prénom pour moi. Il tourna la tête vers nous et nous sourit faiblement. Il avait peur. Notre directeur se mit sur son pupitre et tout le monde se tu et il prit la parole :

- _Cet après-midi, le professeur Maugrey a placé le trophée des Trois Sorciers dans le labyrinthe. Lui seul connaît l'endroit exact. Vue que monsieur Diggory,_ acclamation des Poufsouffle, _et monsieur Potter,_ acclamation des Gryffondor, _son a ex æquo, ils entreront les premiers dans la labyrinthe suivit de Viktor Krum et de Fleur Delacour. Le premier qui touchera le trophée, aura gagné._

 _ **O**_ n applaudit tous et je vois le professeur Maugrey sortir du labyrinthe. J'espère que Harry s'en sortira indemne et même s'il ne gagne pas, ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est de participer, de force pour lui donc. Une fois le silence revenu, Dumbledore reprend la parole :

- _J'ai demandé à certains professeurs de patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, si a un moment donné un concurrent souhaite abandonner, il ou elle, n'aura cas envoyer des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette._

 _ **D**_ umbledore descend de son pupitre et réuni les Champions autour de lui mais nous ne pouvons entendre ce qu'il leur dit. Fred et George font des suppositions plus farfelu les unes que les autres avant que leur mère ne leur disent d'arrêter.

- _Champions, préparez-vous !_ S'écria notre directeur.

 _ **H**_ arry s'approche du professeur Maugrey qui était resté statique devant une entrée du labyrinthe. Le coup de canon partit, Harry et Cédric entrèrent dans le labyrinthe. La haie se ferma sur eux et nous ne pouvons plus que lui souhaiter bonne chance mentalement. Cinq minutes après, Krum y entra puis Fleur y pénétra également. Ça y est, la dernière tâche est réellement commencé, nous devons simplement attendre sans rien voir. Mais combien de temps allons-nous attendre ? Ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'arrivera rien a personne et que l'un d'eux arrivent à trouver le trophée rapidement pour que tout ceci se termine.


	23. Chapter 101 - 4e année

_Date : 24 juin 1995_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Troisième tâche ; 19h30_

 _ **L**_ e temps passait sans qu'aucun Champions ne fassent surface. Fred et George qui avait pensé à prendre un jeu de cartes jouaient tranquillement entre eux, Ron attendait en ronchonnant de temps à autre, Hermione lisait un livre mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas autant concentré qu'à la bibliothèque ou notre dortoir ; moi j'attendais et regardais le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute, pour voir si des étincelles rouges se faisaient voir mais rien. Je soupire puis me tourne vers Fred.

- _Je peux jouer avec vous ?_ Demandais-je en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de mon copain.

- _On fini la partie et tu pourras jouer._ Me dit George. _Ou tu affrontes le perdant, comme tu veux._

- _On fera une partie à trois, c'est mieux._ Dit Fred. _Comme ça, tout le monde joue._

- _Ah ! On dirait que Fred à perdu._ Ricana George en reprenant les cartes. _Allez Nilin, approche un peu plus._

- _Attendez je ne sais pas jouer moi._

- _C'est maintenant que tu le dis._ Soupira George, faussement blasé.

- _Ben viens sur mes genoux bébé, je vais t'apprendre à jouer._ J'obéis et George distribue les cartes. _En fait, tu dois faire le plus de paire en un temps limitée sinon tes cartes explosent._

- _C'est chaud.._ Dis-je en laissant Fred ranger mes cartes avant que le jeu commence.

- _Des étincelles !_ S'écria Hermione et on se retourna vers le ciel. _Qui est-ce à votre avis ?_

- _Fleur._ Répondent les jumeaux en même temps. Et quelques temps après, une Fleur pétrifiée arriva dans les bras de Hagrid.

- _Les cartes ont explosés.._ Soupirais-je en voyant un trou au milieu des cartes. _Jouer et je vous regarde, je comprends rien._

 _ **J**_ e reste tout de même sur les genoux de Fred, ma tête calé entre son cou et je les regarde jouer. Tout en jouant, ils parlent de ce qui aurai pu arriver à Fleur et je me demande bien quel créature aurai pu la pétrifier. A moins que se soit un sorcier..Non impossible. _**Rien n'est impossible dans ce genre de tâche !**_ Me dis-je à moi-même.

- _Bébé, c'est pas que tu es lourde mais.._ Commença Fred.

- _Mais tu l'es._ Fini George en commençant à rire.

- _Heeey ! .. c'est pas très gentil de dire ça, surtout à une fille._

- _Tu sais que je t'aime comme tu es._ Me dit Fred avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

- _Je sais._ Je lui souris, l'embrasse et me remet à côté de Hermione.

 _ **U**_ ne heure plus tard, une autre germe d'étincelles s'illumine dans le ciel et peu de temps après, Rogue arrive avec Krum qui est dans un drôle d'état. Encore une fois je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il finisse ainsi. Bon, ce qui est bien c'est que dans tout les cas Poudlard gagnera. Mais qui de Cédric et de Harry touchera le trophée le premier. Ils nous faut donc attendre encore.

 _ **I**_ l faisait maintenant nuit mais ni Harry ni Cédric n'étaient revenu et aucune autre étincelles s'est fait voir. Tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter, que se soit les élèves ou le corps professorale. Un silence pesant s'est installé depuis une heure et c'est tellement accablant que j'en ai des frissons. Fred me tient contre lui, me faisant des papouilles dans les cheveux sans jamais prononcer un mot. Hermione se ronge les ongles et Ron fixe une entrée du labyrinthe comme si l'un des Champions allaient sortir à tout moment. Je jette un coup d'œil au professeur Dumbledore et lui aussi à l'air inquiet, il fait les cent pas sous le regard des deux autres directeurs.

 _ **S**_ oudain, on vit apparaître Harry et Cédric. La musique recommença sous la baguette directive du professeur Flitwick et tout le monde se leva pour applaudir. Seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas et je ne fus pas la seule à le voir. Harry était à genoux près du corps de Cédric qui lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et je m'accrochais au bras de Fred.

- _Fred, pourquoi Cédric ne bouge pas ?_ Lui demandais-je. _Pourquoi il ne se lève pas ? .._

- _Viens._

 _ **I**_ l me prend le bras et on descend l'estrade comme bon nombre d'élève, parents et professeurs. Nous nous mettons non loin de Harry, qui lui pleure en ne voulant pas se détacher de Cédric. Mais que se passe t-il par Merlin ! J'entends mon ami dire à Dumbledore que Voldemort est revenu et qu'il a ramené le corps de Cédric. Quand je pose mon regard sur le corps du Poufsouffle, je comprends. Je comprends qu'il ne vivra plus, qu'il ne jouera plus au Quiddich, qu'il ne s'amusera plus avec ses amis, qu'il est mort tout simplement. Je pose mes mains sur ma bouche et me retiens de vomir, les larmes me montent aux yeux quand le père de Cédric nous bouscule pour aller voir son fils. Quand j'entends ses plaintes, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me colle contre Fred pour ne plus voir cette scène.

- _Viens on retourne au château._ Me dit-il avant de me traîner hors de la tribune.

 _ **S**_ ur le chemin, je ne fais que sangloter en revoyant Amos Diggory pleurer la mort de son fils. Fred a mit un bras autour de mes épaules et George me tient par la taille. Nous arrivons dans notre salle commune et ils m'emmènent sur le canapé. Nous nous asseyons en silence et je fixe les braises dans la cheminée. Peu a peu, la salle commune se remplit des Gryffondor et ils ne font que parler de la mort de Cédric.

- _Ça va mieux ?_ Me demande George et j'acquiesce.

- _Tu veux aller te coucher ?_ Je dis non de la tête et m'accroche plus à lui.

- _Vous..vous croyez qu'il est revenu ?_ Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

- _Si Harry le dit, c'est que c'est vrai._

- _J'ai peur.._ Dis-je et Fred me prend contre lui.

- _Nous sommes en sécurité ici._ Dit George.

- _Nilin, le professeur McGonagall t'appelles._ Intervint Parvati en s'approchant de nous. _Elle aimerait te voir maintenant, elle est dans le couloir._

- _A tout à l'heure._ Me disent les jumeaux avant que je ne me lève et sorte de la salle commune.

- _Ah vous voilà Miss Rose._ Me dit-elle. _Venez avec moi, monsieur Potter est à l'infirmerie avec miss Granger et monsieur Weasley. Ils vous attendent._

- _Cédric est vraiment.._ Commençais-je sans finir ma phrase, un nœud s'est formé dans ma gorge.

- _Oui._ Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. _Allons, venez._

 _ **L**_ e chemin se fit en silence. De toute façon je n'avais pas envie de parler. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, nous entrons à l'intérieur sans frapper et nous retrouvons mes amis, Harry est allongé sur un des lits entouré de Hermione et Ron. Il y a également Dumbledore, le Ministre et Rogue. J'arrive près de Harry et je remarque qu'il a un bandage à son avant bras droit et quelques égratignures sur le visage. J'essaie de sourire mais je n'y arrive pas, ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de sourire ou même rire.

- _Nous allons vous laisser et continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien Monsieur le Ministre._ Dit Dumbledore et ils partent rapidement.

- _Comment te sens tu Harry ?_ Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, à ses pieds.

- _Je sais pas vraiment. Je ressens beaucoup de chose en même temps._ J'acquiesce en comprenant.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_

- _Le trophée était un portoloin. Maugrey l'a ensorcelé._ Je fronce les sourcils. _Ah oui tu n'es pas au courant. Le vrai Maugrey a été capturé par quelqu'un d'autre, par Barty Croupton junior, c'est lui que je voyais dans mes rêves._ Il m'explique. _Croupton volait le Polynectar dans la réserve personnel de Rogue et se faisait passer pour Maugrey. C'est lui qui a ensorcelé le trophée pour que je me retrouve face à face avec Voldemort._

- _Ne dit pas son nom Harry._ Supplia Ron.

- _Comment Cédric est..tu sais.._

- _Vold..Vous-Savez-Qui a ordonné à Pettigrow de le tuer et ce traite a obéis._ Il baisse la tête.

- _Si tu ne veux pas raconter ne dit rien Harry._ Lui dit Hermione.

- _Ça va Hermione. Quand je l'ai vue renaître, je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais que je faisais encore un cauchemar mais c'était bien réel. Il a appelé ses fidèles serviteurs et j'en ai reconnus quelques uns. Bien sûr il y avait Lucius Malefoy, Goyle et d'autre que je ne connaissais pas mais.._ Il me fixe.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre._ Nous dit-il. _Son nom ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux mais quand j'y repense.._

- _Quoi ? Harry dit nous !_ Le pressa Hermione alors qu'il me fixait toujours.

- _Je crois que c'était ton père, Nilin._

 ** _C_** hoquée. J'étais en état de choc. Non, ce n'était pas possible, je le saurai si mon père est un fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui. Non, je n'y crois pas. Mon père n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite et je n'écoute plus ce qu'il se dit près de moi. Mon cœur s'est emballé, mes mains se sont mises à trembler et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mon père un..non, je m'interdis de penser à ça. C'est impossible, il ne peut pas en être un. Pas mon père. Il est trop bon et trop gentil pour en être un.

- _Nilin._ M'appela Hermione en me secouant doucement l'épaule. _Tu.._

- _C'est faux._ Dis-je. _Mon père n'est pas un.._

- _J'ai entendu son nom, Nilin. Je suis sincèrement désolé de te dire cela mais il fallait que je te le dise.._

- _Tu..tu es sûr que c'était mon père ?_

- _Oui, à moins que se soit ton grand-père paternel ?_ Me demande t-il.

- _Non. Mon grand-père est mort..oh par Merlin !_ J'éclate en sanglot et Hermione me prend dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Date : 25 juin 1995_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle ; 08h_

 _ **E**_ n ce jeudi matin, je n'ai pas le moral d'aller en cours et je pense que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. La mort de Cédric Diggory a remué tout le monde, professeurs comme élèves. Moi, je suis doublement bouleversé. Si ce que dit Harry est vrai, mon père est donc un mangemort, un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai du mal à y croire mais je sais que mon ami ne m'aurai pas menti, pas sur ce genre de chose. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidé de leur envoyé une lettre après le petit déjeuner pour leur dire que je ne rentrerais à la maison que pour une voir deux semaines puis j'irai chez les Weasley.

 _ **A**_ ssise sur le banc de notre table, entre Fred et George, je regarde mon bol de céréales depuis dix minutes. Je n'ai encore rien dit à mon copain et son frère, j'avoue que je crains leur réaction face à ce que je vais leur dire plus tard dans la journée. Alors que j'allais prendre une cuillère de mes céréales, tout disparaît et je sursaute en ne m'y attendant pas. Il y a alors un gros silence dans la Grande Salle avant que Dumbledore ne prenne la parole et cette fois, il n'est pas debout derrière son pupitre mais assis sur sa chaise.

- _Aujourd'hui, nous connaissons un véritable malheur._ Nous dit-il. _Cédric Diggory était comme vous le savez, particulièrement travailleur, infiniment honnête et droit._ Il se lève, contourne la table et se pose derrière son pupitre. _Et plus important encore, un ami fidèle. Fidèle et loyal. Je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir, comment il est mort. Le Ministère ne voulait pas que je vous le dise mais ne pas le dire aurait été une insulte en sa mémoire. Cédric Diggory a été tué par Lord Voldemort._ Je ne retiens pas mes larmes et commence à pleurer silencieusement. _Le chagrin que nous éprouvons de ce drame affreux nous rappel, que même si nous venons d'autres pays et parlons d'autres langues, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. Souvenez vous-en et Cédric Diggory ne sera pas mort en vain._

 _ **N**_ ous applaudissons en sa mémoire puis il nous dit ensuite que les cours d'aujourd'hui et demain ne seront pas assurés. Nous regagnons donc nos salles communes en silence et une fois là-bas, je monte dans ma chambre en compagnie de mon amie et m'effondre sur mon lit. Encore une fois, cette année aura été surprenante. Voldemort est de retour et Cédric est le premier mort d'une longue liste. C'est en sanglotant que je m'endors, épuisée physiquement et moralement.


	24. Chapter 102 - 4e année

_Date : 28 juin 1995_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Salle commune ; 17h_

 _ **D**_ ernière semaine avant les vacances et je n'ai pas hâte de retrouver mes parents, surtout mon père. Comme convenu, je leur ai envoyé une lettre en leur faisant comprendre que je n'irai pas voyager avec eux et que je resterai pratiquement toutes mes vacances chez la famille de Fred. J'ai aussi écrit que j'étais en couple avec ce dernier et que quoi qu'ils disent, je ne les écouteraient pas. Ils m'ont répondu le lendemain en me disant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas mon choix et qu'ils aimeraient tout de même passer un peu de temps avec moi car je ne les ai pas vue de l'année. Pour ce qui est de mon couple avec Fred, ils n'ont rien dit ce qui est étrange, surtout si mon père est mangemort. Certes la famille Weasley est de sang-pur mais n'oublions pas que pour tout ceux qui sont du côté du mal, se sont des traites à leur sang.

 _ **J**_ 'ai essayé de parler avec les jumeaux sur ce qu'est mon père mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne le réalise pas encore très bien. Mais il va bien falloir que je leur disent et j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas d'être la fille d'un mangemort. De toute manière, ce n'est aucunement ma faute si mon père est rentré dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _ **E**_ n ce lundi vingt-huit juin, nous avons eu les résultats de nos examens et comme l'année dernière, nous les avons eu avec brio. Les jumeaux aussi ont réussi et ils ont également réussi l'examen de transplanage et ils étaient très fier d'eux. McGonagall est passé nous voir en fin de soirée dans notre salle commune pour nous dire qu'elle était fière de nous et qu'il fallait continuer ainsi les années à venir. Elle nous souhaite une bonne soirée et s'en alla, nous laissant reprendre nos activités.

- _Je peux vous parler un instant ?_ Demandais-je à Fred et George qui jouaient aux cartes sur une table.

- _Bien sûr, assied-toi._

- _Non, pas ici. Ce que je dois vous dire dois rester entre nous._ Ajoutais-je en les regardant chacun leur tour.

- _Notre chambre, ça te va ?_

- _Très bien._ J'acquiesce et nous montons dans leur chambre qui était vide et en désordre. _Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre et pour tout vous dire, je n'y crois toujours pas._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nilin, tu nous fais peur._ S'inquiéta Fred en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

- _Je..Harry m'a dit que quand il a vue renaître Vous-Savez-Qui dans ce cimetière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appelé ses fidèles serviteurs à venir à lui._

- _Oui, nous le savons ça._ Me dit George, debout devant nous.

- _Sauf qu'il ne vous a pas dit qui il y avait à part Malefoy, Goyle et des autres._ Ils me disent non. _Je..il y avait quelqu'un que je connais..très bien._

- _Qui ?_ Demandent-ils.

- _Mon père._ Lâchais-je en baissant les yeux. _Si vous ne voulez plus me parler et que toi Fred, tu ne veux plus être avec moi, je comprendrais. Traîner avec la fille d'un mangemort.._

- _Nilin !_ Me coupa Fred en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. _Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu n'y es pour rien et on ne t'en veux pas. En tout cas pour ma part._

- _Je ne t'en veux pas non plus._ Ajouta George. _Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père est un mangemort. Je ne savais pas que la famille Rose faisait partit du côté sombre._

- _Moi non plus. On en parlera avec nos parents quand tu viendras à la maison._ Me dit Fred et j'acquiesce. _N'oublie pas, je t'aime comme tu es bébé._

- _Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, Nilin._

 _ **J**_ 'avoue que je suis soulagée de voir qu'ils s'en fiche que je sois fille de mangemort. Au fond de moi je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas me juger, je les connais, ils ne sont pas comme ça.

 _ **M**_ ardi, en histoire de la magie, le professeur Binns nous racontait des anecdotes plaisante, du moins pour lui. Comme à mon habitude, en fin d'année surtout, je dessinais sur mes feuilles de parchemin. J'adore dessiner, ça me permet de m'exprimer d'une autre manière et c'est relaxant, ça me fait du bien. En métamorphose, la première heure elle nous expliqua brièvement le programme de l'année prochaine et la deuxième heure nous avons revue tous ce que nous avions vue durant l'année. L'après-midi, en heure de potion, comme nous nous y attendions, Rogue nous fit faire une dernière potion ce qui nous dérangea aucunement Hermione et moi.

 _ **L**_ e mercredi nous commençons à onze heure avec deux heures de sortilèges et une heure de botanique l'après-midi. Journée plutôt cool et reposante. Dans le premier cours, Flitwick nous demanda de revoir nos sortilèges d'attraction et d'expulsion car ces sorts n'étaient pas acquis pour tout le monde. En botanique, nous avons juste dû ranger la serre dans laquelle nous avons passé l'année, chose relativement facile et nous avons donc pu finir plus tôt. A quinze heure, Hermione et moi avons été faire nos valises car le départ était dans deux jours et il ne fallait rien oublier. Ce n'était pas perdu de toute façon. Je passais ensuite la soirée avec Fred sur le canapé de la salle commune sous les regards jaloux de Angelina.

 _ **J**_ eudi, en métamorphose, McGonagall nous laissa faire ce qu'on voulait sauf le bazar bien évidemment. Beaucoup jouaient aux cartes ou a d'autres jeux en silence. Nous étions avec les Serdaigle donc c'était plus simple de s'entendre avec eux. En soins aux créatures magique, Hagrid nous laissa vadrouiller dans le parc en nous surveillant tout de même car on ne sait jamais. Sur tous les Scroutts à pétard que nous avions élevés, un seul a survécu et Harry nous a dit qu'il l'avait vue dans le labyrinthe. L'après-midi fut libre car le professeur Maugrey n'étant pas disponible, nous avons l'après-midi de libre. Hermione et moi sommes allées à la bibliothèque rendre nos livres et madame Pince nous remercia d'avoir prit soin des bouquins. Si elle pouvait se marier avec sa bibliothèque je suis sûr qu'elle le ferait.

 _ **E**_ t le vendredi arriva. Nos valises étaient faîtes depuis la veille et les elfes de maison pourront venir les chercher pour les déposer près du Poudlard Express. La journée fut calme et l'heure des au revoir pour Beauxbâton et Durmstrang arriva. Après avoir mangés, nous nous sommes tous dirigés dans la grande cours ou tout le monde s'est réuni pour se dire au revoir. Accompagné de Hermione, nous regardons les élèves se bousculer, certains riant, d'autres pleurant.

- _Herrrmione._ Dit Viktor en s'approchant de nous. _Ceci est pour toi, écrit moi, promit._ Il lui donne un morceau de papier.

- _Promit._ Il nous salua chaleureusement avant de repartir vers sa bande d'amis.

- _Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil tout de même._ Lui dis-je en riant.

- _Il est gentil mais il n'est pas fait pour moi._

- _Et il est très beau._ Ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil.

- _Qui, qui est très beau ?_ Me demanda Fred en me prenant par la taille.

- _Toi bien sûr._ Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

- _Nilin._ Nous interromps quelqu'un. Je tourne ma tête et sourit en voyant Ivan. _Je suis venu te dirrre au rrrevoirrr._ Il prend ma main et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres en ne quittant pas mon regard. _Je suis content de t'avoirrr rrrencontrrré._

- _De même. J'ai vraiment apprécié nos moments ensemble et merci d'avoir été mon cavalier pour le bal, je me suis bien amusé._ Je lui souris sans faire attention à Fred. Il m'adresse un sourire et nous quitte.

- _Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil._ Me dit Hermione en souriant.

- _Il est gentil mais il n'est pas fait pour moi._ Dis-je en reprenant la phrase de mon amie et nous riions. _Celui qui est fait pour moi c'est.._ Je tourne ma tête vers Fred mais ne le vois plus. _Ben.._

- _Il a peut-être vue un ami à lui et est partit le saluer._

- _Sûrement oui._ Je le cherche du regard mais ne le trouve pas.

 _ **L**_ es deux écoles partit, nous retrouvons Harry et Ron assis sur un banc dans la grande cours. Nous nous asseyons près d'eux et nous soupirons tous en même temps.

- _Vous pensez qu'on connaîtra une année tranquille à Poudlard ?_ Demanda Ron le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Non,_ répondons-nous en même temps.

- _Promettez que vous allez m'écrire cet été et même vous les garçons parce que Nilin je sais qu'elle le fera._ Dit Hermione.

- _Bien sûr, chaque semaine._ Dit Harry ironiquement et nous riions.

* * *

 _Date : 28 juin 1995_

 _Lieu : Poudlard Express ; 15h_

 _ **N**_ ous montons dans le train et tandis que mes amis cherchaient un compartiment, j'essayais de trouver Fred parce que je ne l'avais pas revue depuis que les écoles sont partit. Je me demande bien ou est-ce qu'il est et si il m'évite. Si c'est la deuxième option, je me demande bien pourquoi, je ne lui ai rien fait. Je le retrouve plus loin, déjà assis en compagnie de son frère et Lee Jordan. J'entre dans leur compartiment et croise les bras tout en regardant Fred mais il ne me regarde pas, il fixe un point dehors par la fenêtre.

- _Fred, tu m'évites ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Non._

- _Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas rester tout à l'heure ?_

- _Parce que._

- _Mais encore ?_

- _Rien._

- _Donc tu m'évites,_ je soupire. _J'ai fais quoi pour que tu m'évites ?_

- _Laisse._

- _Mais arrête de me parler en monosyllabe et fait des phrases._ M'énervais-je en ne comprenant pas son comportement.

- _Okay._

- _Alors c'est comme ça, on va se faire la gueule pour les vacances ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? D'accord, pas de souci. Je resterai chez moi et passerai mes vacances avec mes parents et on se reverra à la rentrée. Bonne vacances Fred._ Dis-je sèchement avant de partir retrouver mes amis.

 _ **S**_ ur le chemin, je bouscule quelques personnes mais je suis tellement en colère contre le frère de Ron que je ne m'excuse pas. Je retrouve mes amis plus loin et m'installe à côté de Hermione sans dire un mot. Aux yeux que font mes amis, je pense qu'ils ont devinés que nous nous sommes disputés.

 _ **U**_ ne heure plus tard, je somnole la tête contre la vitre et j'entends juste qu'on demande à mes amis de partir. Je me redresse en ouvrant les yeux et découvre Fred, assis en face de moi. Je me frotte les yeux, baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire mais mon regard se perd dans le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Le silence s'installe entre nous mais en aucun cas je parlerai la première. Au bout d'un moment, il se racle la gorge et m'appelle mais je ne le regarde pas. Je fais comme lui tout à l'heure. Je l'entends soupirer avant de prendre la parole :

- _Je suis désolé pour mon comportement tantôt, je ne veux pas que tu passes les vacances chez tes parents et surtout avec ton père. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure._

- _Okay._

- _Si j'ai réagis comme ça c'est parce que..je..j'étais jaloux._ Je tourne mon regard vers lui et fronce les sourcils. _Quand ce garçon de Durmstrang est venu te dire au revoir, je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont vous vous êtes parlés. C'est comme ci je n'existais plus et.._

- _Ridicule._ Le coupais-je sèchement. _Tu es vraiment ridicule Fred. De un, tu n'avais pas à être jaloux de lui parce que je ne l'aime pas, c'est un ami et il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi. De deux, je ne savais pas que tu étais de nature jalouse._

- _Je ne le suis pas c'est juste avec toi._ M'avoue t-il et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. _Je n'aime pas quand un garçon autres que Harry, Ron et George t'approchent. Tu es à moi et je ne veux pas te perdre._

- _Tu ne me perdras pas Fred, je t'aime toi et pas un autre. Tu es le seul qui a prit mon cœur et personne d'autre ne le prendra parce qu'il t'appartient entièrement. Tu le sais que je t'aime._

- _Oui je sais et je t'aime aussi._ Je souris et vais m'asseoir près de lui. _Alors, je suis pardonné ?_

- _Complètement._ Je l'embrasse.

- _Et les vacances ?_

- _Chez vous._ Je l'embrasse à nouveau.

 _ **U**_ ne heure et demi plus tard, le train rentre en gare et nous retrouvons nos familles. Je dis au revoir à mes amis, leur souhaite de bonne vacances puis me dirige vers mes parents. Mon père me sourit et écarte ses bras pour que je puisse lui faire un câlin mais j'hésite. Est-ce qu'il sait que je sais qu'il est un mangemort ? Non je ne pense pas. Pourtant il sait que je suis ami avec Harry. Peut-être qu'il pense que Harry ne m'a rien dit pour préserver notre famille. Oui c'est sûrement cela. Pour ne rien faire paraître, je l'enlace rapidement, en fait de même avec ma mère puis nous prenons le chemin de la maison. Encore une année d'achevée et je pense que la suivante sera tout aussi abracadabrante. C'est ça d'être amie avec Harry Potter.


	25. Chapter 1 - Cinquième année

_Date : 4 juillet 1995_

 _Lieu : Angleterre, Nord du Wiltshire_

 _ **J**_ e n'ai pas quitté ma chambre depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi, soit hier après-midi. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon père, quand je suis en sa présence, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître totalement. Quand nous sommes entrés dans notre maison, ma mère m'a dit de monter dans ma chambre et de défaire mes affaires le temps qu'elle prépare le dîner. Mon père, lui, ne m'a pas adressé la parole et il est partit dans son bureau. Je crois qu'il sait que je suis au courant.

 _ **C**_ e matin au déjeuner, c'était le silence, personne ne parlait comme si on n'avait rien à se dire. Mon père à rapidement fini sa tasse de café et il est retourné dans son bureau. J'ai demandé à maman s'il allait bien et elle m'a répondu que oui avec un sourire. Moi, je n'en étais pas si sûr. Ils ne me diront rien et ça me blesse. Je suis tout de même leur fille, c'est vrai qu'ils ont le droit d'avoir des secrets mais pas me cacher ça. Après le déjeuner, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j'ai fini de ranger mes affaires.

 _ **J**_ 'ai hâte d'aller au Terrier et de revoir Fred. Il me manque, je ne penserai pas qu'il allait autant me manquer en même pas deux jours. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que mes parents ne m'ont pas parlés de ma décision. Peut-être qu'ils allaient m'en parler ce soir lors du dîner. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, à peine assise que ma mère me questionnait déjà.

- _On aimeraient savoir pourquoi tu as pris une décision sans nous concerter avant. Nous avons été très surpris de ton choix et nous ne le comprenons pas._

- _C'est juste que j'ai envie de passer mes vacances avec la famille de Fred. Il n'y a rien de mal._ Leur dis-je.

- _Rien de mal ?_ S'écria mon père en me regardant. _Nilin, tu nous a envoyé ta lettre en fin d'année, je pense que c'était pour une autre raison que celle que tu viens de nous dire._

- _Oui, c'était si soudain.._ Dit ma mère.

- _J'ai appris quelque chose que je n'aurai sans nul doute pas dû apprendre et cette chose a fait que j'avais envie d'être avec la famille Weasley._

- _Une chose ? Laquelle ?_ Me demanda mon père.

- _C'est personnel._ Répondis-je en coupant ma viande.

- _Nilin, nous sommes tes parents et ont aimeraient bien savoir ce que tu nous caches._

- _Je ne suis pas la seule à cacher quelque chose._ Marmonnais-je sans lever les yeux de mon assiette.

- _Qu'as tu dis ?_ Demanda mon père.

- _Rien._

- _Bon Nilin ça suffit ! Si tu as quelque chose à nous dire ou a nous reprocher, dit le nous de suite !_ S'époumona mon père et je sursautais. C'était la première fois qu'il me criait dessus ainsi.

- _Je..je sais que tu es un mangemort._ Lâchais-je en le fixant.

 _ **U**_ n blanc s'installe dans la salle à manger, ma mère baisse la tête et mon père se racle plusieurs fois la gorge avant de me regarder. Ses yeux reflétait la colère mais aussi la culpabilité. Il passa sa main droite sur son visage puis se leva de table pour partir autre part qu'ici. Ma mère l'appelle mais il ne revient pas vers nous. Elle s'excuse auprès de moi et va le retrouver. Bon. Au moins, une chose est clair, c'est que c'est vrai car il n'a pas démenti. Je me lève à mon tour et monte dans ma chambre.

 _ **L**_ es jours ont passés sans que mon père daigne me parler. Il y a un froid entre nous que jamais il n'y avait eu auparavant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'aimerai parler avec lui de ça. Seulement, je dois partir chez Fred dans trois jours et je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller. J'ai envie, là n'est pas la question mais je veux pouvoir parler avec mon père avant de partir de la maison et de le revoir je ne sais quand. Ma mère essaie de tout faire pour que ce froid entre nous disparaisse mais rien n'y fait. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Fred pour le lui dire et j'attends sa réponse. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop.

 _ **L**_ e lendemain, sa réponse arrive et mon père ne m'a toujours pas parlé, on dirait qu'il m'évite maintenant. J'en ai marre. Je dois lui parler et je trouverai un moyen de le faire avant de partir. Dans sa lettre, Fred me dit qu'il comprend mon choix et qu'il m'attendra avec hâte. Il me dit aussi que ses parents ont tout aussi hâte de me revoir et qu'ils ont prévu tout un tas de chose pour le reste des vacances et qu'on va bien s'amuser. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

 _ **U**_ n soir, il était près de onze heure et j'étais tranquillement allongée sur mon lit à lire un livre de potion trouvé dans la bibliothèque familial quand mon père est entré dans ma chambre. J'ai de suite fermé le livre, me suis assise en tailleur sur mon lit et je l'ai regardé s'asseoir sur la chaise de mon bureau. Les premières minutes, il ne dit rien, il observe ma chambre comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Je le regarde, attendant qu'il parle enfin, chose qu'il fait tardivement.

- _Comment l'as-tu appris ?_

- _Par Harry._

- _Je vois._ Il baisse la tête. _Je pensais que tu ne l'apprendrais jamais mais il faut croire que non._

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Parce qu'avant de rencontrer ta mère, j'idéalisais les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père était aussi un mangemort et il voulait à toute fin que je fasse également partit des fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais j'ai rencontré ta mère et ça été différent. Sa famille est de sang-pur mais contrairement à la mienne, ils étaient contre la magie noire et tout ce qui s'en suit. Mes parents voulaient que j'épouse une autre femme mais j'en ai décidé autrement et maintenant je regrette ce que j'ai fais._

- _Tu..tu as déjà tué des personnes ?_

- _Oui._ Mon cœur se serre et les larmes me montent aux yeux. _Mais je n'y mettais aucun plaisir à le faire. Je le faisais pour ne pas mourir._

- _Bien sûr.._

- _Nilin, tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait te féliciter un moment et d'un coup te brutaliser parce qu'il était en colère. Si tu ne lui obéis pas, tu en paies le prix et je voulais faire honneur à ma famille, je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi et il l'a été._

- _Mais, maintenant qu'il est de retour, tu..tu vas te ranger avec lui ?_

- _Je n'ai pas le choix, chérie._ Il se lève et vient s'asseoir près de moi. _Si je veux vous protéger, je n'ai pas le choix._

- _Il s'en prendrait à maman et moi si tu ne lui obéis pas ?_

- _Oui et je ne veux en aucun cas que vous payez pour moi. Il ne t'arrivera rien si je fais ce qu'il me demande. Si je dois tuer, torturer quelqu'un, je le ferai._ J'acquiesce. _Quand est-ce que tu pars chez les Weasley ?_

- _Je voulais avoir une conversation avec toi avant de les rejoindre. Dans deux jours je pense._

- _C'est une famille bien._ Il se lève, embrasse mon front puis se dirige vers la sortie. _Reste avec eux le temps que tu veux._

- _Merci papa._

* * *

 _Date : 15 juillet 1994_

 _Lieu : Au Terrier ; 09h20_

 ** _J_** e me réveille à cause de la lumière qui provient du velux au dessus de moi. Je me mets sur le ventre et essaie de me rendormir mais Ginny m'en empêche en faisant du bruit. Je me redresse sur le matelas et pose mon dos contre le mur derrière moi avant de bailler. La rousse se retourne vers moi et s'excuse d'avoir fait autant de bruit avant de sortir de la chambre. Cela fait neuf jours que je suis au Terrier et je suis heureuse d'y être. Revoir la famille Weasley me fait chaud au cœur et je suis tellement bien avec eux. Ces neuf jours ont été calme mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui nous sortons de la maison, pour aller où ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

 _ **J**_ e me lève, sort de la chambre et comme tous les matins je monte dans la chambre de Fred et George pour voir si mon copain est réveillé. Et, comme d'habitude, il est toujours au lit, la couette sur la tête. George est déjà debout en vue de son lit vide. Je m'approche du lit de mon copain et viens me coucher auprès de lui, sous la couette. Chaque matin, je viens le réveillé avec des bisous et des câlins, chose qu'il adore tout particulièrement. Je me colle contre lui et le secoue légèrement en l'appelant. Dès qu'il émit un petit grognement, je sais qu'il est à moitié réveillé et que je peux commencer à le réveillé en douceur. Je passe d'abord ma main dans ses cheveux court, car oui, lui et son frère se sont fait couper les cheveux et ça m'a fait bizarre de les voir aussi court alors qu'ils les avaient jusqu'aux épaules. Mais ça leur va très bien ainsi, je trouve que ça leur donne encore plus de charme.

- _Fred, il faut se lever._ Je lui dis en embrassant sa joue plusieurs fois.

- _Hummpf.._

- _Je sais que tu es réveillé._ Je lui dis en le positionnant sur le dos mais il garde les yeux fermés.

- _Fais moi un câlin._ Murmure t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

 _ **J**_ e souris et viens me mettre sur lui pour lui faire son câlin. Je passe mes deux bras sous sa nuque, mon bassin sur le sien, mes jambes entre les siennes et ma tête dans son cou. Tous les matins c'est comme cela et ça ne me gêne aucunement, au contraire. Je dépose quelques bisous dans son cou et remonte jusqu'à sa joue puis vers sa bouche mais je ne touche pas ses lèvres. Il émet un grognement qui me fais rire et je continue ce que je faisais. Prise d'une envie, je commence à suçoter la peau de son cou et mordille légèrement pour laisser une trace.

- _T'es sérieuse de faire ça ?_ Me demande t-il d'une voix rauque.

- _Oui._ Dis-je en relevant la tête pour admirer mon chef-d'œuvre. _J'étais obligée de te marquer mon cœur._

- _Alors je vais faire la même chose !_

 _ **A**_ vant même que je n'esquisse un geste, Fred me retourna et se mit au dessus de moi. Il me coinça avec son corps bien plus fort que le mien et mit sa tête dans mon cou pour me faire un suçon au même endroit que le sien. Il releva la tête et me sourit, fier de lui. Je lui frappai l'épaule et sortit de son lit pour aller dans la salle d'eau en face de leur chambre et me regarde dans le miroir. Je soupire en voyant la taille du suçon mais je souris tout de même. Fred me rejoint, se met derrière moi et on se regarde au travers du miroir.

- _Joli suçon, mademoiselle._ Ricane t-il.

- _Le vôtre est pas mal non plus, monsieur._ Je dis en souriant.

- _On descend ?_

- _Je vais m'habiller avant._ On sort de la salle d'eau et il me suit jusque dans la chambre de sa sœur.

- _Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents ont prévu pour aujourd'hui alors met quelque chose de simple._

- _Je ne comptais pas me mettre en jupe ou en robe._ Riais-je en fouillant dans ma valise. _Bon, tu préfères quoi, avec de la couleur ou juste du noir ?_

- _Avec de la couleur, tu vas pas à un enterrement que je sache._ Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sœur.

- _J'aime bien le noir._ Je sors des vêtements de ma valise. _Regardes pas._

- _Quoi ?_ Il rit. _Tu es ma copine, je te verrai bien un jour ou l'autre et sans doute avec moins d'habits sur toi._

- _Fred !_ M'exclamais-je les joues rouges.

- _Je descends, c'est bon._ Dit-il en riant avant de se lever et de venir m'embrasser. _Mais ce que j'ai dis est vrai, je te verrai.._

- _Tait toi !_ Je lui frappe le bras et le pousse hors de la chambre tandis qu'il riait toujours.

 ** _Q_** uand je descends, toute la famille Weasley est dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde puis vais m'asseoir à côté de Fred avant de grignoter quelque chose. Comme d'habitude, il y a toujours beaucoup trop de mets sur la table mais heureusement qu'il y a les garçons pour pratiquement tout manger. Des estomacs sur patte.

- _J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu pour ces trois jours les enfants._ Nous dit Arthur.

- _A part rester dans nos chambre ou dégnomer le jardin, non nous n'avons rien à faire._ Plaisanta George.

- _Bien, dans ce cas aller préparer un sac avec quelques affaires pour tenir trois jours, votre mère et moi nous allons vous emmenez quelque part._

- _Où exactement ?_ Demanda Ginny, curieuse.

- _Surprise chérie._ Arthur lui sourit quand elle râle. _Nous partons cet après-midi vers seize heure. Soyez prêt._

 _ **S**_ eize heure arriva rapidement et nous étions tous prêt à suivre Arthur et Molly. Nous avons passé pas mal de temps à se demander où est-ce qu'ils nous emmenaient et nous avons essayés de soutirer des informations auprès de la mère de famille sans succès. Ils allaient nous cacher ce petit secret jusqu'à ce qu'on le découvre nous même.

 _ **A**_ rthur nous a fait une autre petite surprise, sa petite Ford Anglia nous attendait devant la maison, déjà rempli de nos bagages. Moi qui pensait que le Ministère de la Magie leur avait confisqué et bien ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je n'étais jamais monté dans une voiture et j'étais folle de joie à l'idée de le faire aujourd'hui, le seul problème auquel je n'avais pas de réponse est : va t-on tous tenir à l'intérieur ? Nous étions sept alors qu'il n'y avait que cinq places et je ne voyais pas les deux autres sièges à travers la vitre arrière de la Ford.

- _On va tous tenir ?_ Demandais-je tandis que Arthur montait à la place conducteur.

- _Bien sûr, sinon on y serai allés en transplanant._ Me répond le père de famille. _Aller tout le monde en voiture._

- _Je suppose que vous prenez les deux places du fond ?_ Nous demanda George.

- _Mais il n'y a pas deux places supplémentaires, George._ Lui dis-je.

- _Ah bon ? Regardes par toi même._

 _ **G**_ eorge m'ouvre la portière arrière et je passe la tête pour voir qu'effectivement, il y avait deux sièges en plus. Alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, Arthur nous pressa de monter et je me retrouvais au fond de la voiture à côté de Fred. Le trajet débuta et j'avais un peu mal au cœur, je n'avais pas l'habitude de voyager dans une voiture. Je passais une bonne partie à dormir, ma tête sur l'épaule de Fred et quand nous fûmes presque arrivés, mon copain me réveilla. Je regardais autour de nous et les seules choses que je vis fut une ferme, des champs et une forêt aux alentours. On allaient passer trois jours dans cette ferme ? La réponse arriva bientôt mais Arthur ne s'arrêta pas à cette ferme, il continua la route vers la forêt.

 _ **U**_ ne heure et demi plus tard, il s'arrêta sur le bord du chemin et on sortis tous de la voiture. Molly s'occupa des bagages tandis que Arthur nous dit que nous allions camper dans cette forêt mais nous n'étions pas tous très ravie. J'avais un peu peur de rencontrer des animaux dangereux, la dernière fois que je suis restée dans une forêt, un loup-garou était à nos trousses. Je n'en garde donc pas de bon souvenir.

 _ **N**_ otre petit séjour touche à sa fin et j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer. Certes c'était bien mais les moustiques et autres bestioles rampantes ne vont pas me manquer du tout. Le premier soir ça été, j'ai assez bien dormi dans le lit dans notre tente à Fred et moi mais le deuxième a été une catastrophe. Quand je suis entrée dans la tente il y avait une araignée de taille moyenne sur mon oreiller. J'ai hurlé en sortant précipitamment de la tente et je me suis réfugiée dans la Ford Anglia non loin de notre campement. La famille Weasley m'a alors demandé ce que j'avais et quand je leur ai dit ils ont tous rigolé sauf Ron qui avait la phobie des araignées et je le comprenais totalement.

 _ **S**_ inon, les journées ont été sympa. Nous avons fait de la marche et nous avons trouvés une petite rivière et bien sûr Fred et George m'ont poussé dedans sans réfléchir aux conséquences. L'eau étant peu profonde, je me suis entaillé la main et j'ai un léger rhume. Molly n'a pas arrêté de les sermonné jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à notre campement ou elle me soigna avec le matériel nécessaire. Les jumeaux se sont excusés plusieurs fois mais je leur en voulais quand même un peu. Ça aurai pu être plus grave tout de même. Le deuxième jour, Fred et moi sommes restés au campement tandis que les autres allaient faire un tour dans cette ferme pas très loin. Mon copain et moi sommes restés dans la tente, nous avons parlé de ce qu'il se passera maintenant que Voldemort est revenu puis nous avons somnolé un bon moment avant que le reste de la famille ne reviennent.

 _ **E**_ n ce dernier jours de camping, nous regagnons la voiture et nous retournons au Terrier. Nous avons passé un bon petit séjour en forêt mais je ne le referai pas toutes les semaines, il n'y a pas grand chose a faire en plus. Mais j'ai été contente de passer du temps avec les Weasley.

* * *

 _Date : 25 juillet 1994_

 _Lieu : Terrier ; Chambre des jumeaux ; 18h30_

 _ **A**_ llongée sur le lit de Fred, je lisais les lettres que Hermione et Harry m'ont envoyé cet après-midi. George était en bas, à dégnomer le jardin avec Ron et Ginny. Fred est avec moi, il écrit sur un parchemin mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. A chaque fois que je m'approche de lui, il cache son bout de parchemin et me demande de ne pas regarder. Comme je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui, je me suis mise sur son lit pour lire les lettres de mes amis.

 _Nilin,_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire, à part que je m'ennuie à mourir._

 _Je passe mon temps soit dans ma chambre, soit dehors dans le_

 _parc non loin de chez mon oncle. Heureusement qu'il fait_

 _beau sinon je crois que je déprimerai pour de bon._

 _Je pense beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé lors du Tournoi._

 _Je pense souvent à ce qu'il va se passer maintenant_

 _qu'il est de retour. J'écoute souvent la radio ou_

 _les informations à la télé pour voir s'il ne_

 _s'en prend à personne que je connais._

 _Sinon j'espère que tes vacances au Terrier se_

 _passe bien. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci_

 _pour ça. Je pense qu'on se reverra que_

 _dans le train. Je ne pourrai pas venir_

 _au Terrier cette année mais je vous_

 _tiens au courant pour ça. Bisous._

 _Harry._

 _ **C**_ 'est dommage qu'il ne vienne pas au Terrier maintenant, il serai bien mieux ici qu'avec son oncle, sa tante et son idiot de cousin. J'en fais rapidement part à Fred mais il ne m'écoute pas, trop plongé dans son parchemin. J'espère qu'il n'écrit pas à Angelina en cachette..Je soupire et prend la lettre de Hermione.

 _Coucou ma Nilin,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi mais je_

 _n'en doute pas une seconde. Les Weasley sont_

 _des gens tellement gentils et généreux !_

 _En tout cas, moi mes vacances sont géniales._

 _Je t'avais dis que mes parents allaient_

 _m'emmener chez mes grands parents_

 _et c'est vrai mais je ne savais pas_

 _qu'ils allaient m'emmener à_

 _la mer !_

 _C'était juste génial, les paysages sont merveilleux_

 _et j'ai un peu bronzé. J'aurai aimé les partager_

 _avec toi. J'espère que l'année prochaine_

 _ont pourra y aller ensemble. Pourquoi_

 _pas avec la famille Weasley ? On_

 _verra bien plus tard._

 _Autrement, comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire_

 _je t'ai acheté tout un tas de petites choses qui_

 _devraient te faire plaisir. Je ne sais pas quand_

 _est-ce que je viendrais au Terrier mais_

 _je pense que je serai là le jour de ton_

 _anniversaire. A bientôt,_

 _Hermione._

 _ **J**_ e me demande déjà ce qu'elle m'a acheté et c'est vrai que mon anniversaire est dans quelque temps. Je suis née le cinq août donc c'est vrai que c'est dans peu de temps et je me demande également ce que Fred va m'acheter et s'il est prévu que je le fête chez eux. Peut-être que mes parents aimeraient le fêter avec moi. Il faudrait que je leur envoie un hibou pour savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire.

- _George remonte quand ?_ Demandais-je à Fred en me levant pour venir poser mes lettres sur son bureau.

- _Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dis de ne pas venir nous embêter jusqu'à ce qu'on descendent dîner._

- _Donc nous avons la chambre pour nous tout seuls ?_ Dis-je en venant derrière lui pour poser mes mains sur ses épaules.

- _C'est ça. Pourquoi, que voulez-vous faire exactement mademoiselle ?_ Je ris et approche ma bouche de son oreille.

- _J'aimerai passer un moment sympa avec vous, monsieur. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénients._

- _Oh non, aucun._

 _ **I**_ l se lève rapidement, me tire contre lui et m'embrasse. Je me sens prête pour passer un cap avec lui. Nous n'allons pas faire l'amour mais juste..je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce genre alors je lui fais confiance. Il doit savoir comment faire lui. Enfin je suppose. Il me couche doucement sur le lit et vient se mettre au dessus de moi tout en m'embrassant. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le rapproche un peu plus de moi, son corps est collé au mien, ses mains caresse mon corps par dessus mon t-shirt. Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou, je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Des frissons me gagne petit à petit et quand il mordille la peau de mon cou, un léger gémissement sort d'entre mes lèvres. Je rougis, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de bruit mais Fred n'y fais pas attention et continue à torturer mon cou de ses baisés mouillés.

- _Tu veux faire quoi exactement ?_ Me demande t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- _Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi l'experte._ Répliquais-je en souriant et en caressant sa joue.

- _Tu me fais confiance ?_ J'acquiesce. _Alors laisse moi faire._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse avant de retirer mon t-shirt. Je rougis une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il regarde ma poitrine cachée par mon soutient-gorge. Je me racle la gorge, mal à l'aise et je regarde partout sauf dans sa direction. Il me caresse la joue en me disant de ne pas être mal à l'aise devant lui puis il m'embrassa avec douceur et amour. Je répondis à son baiser alors que sa main gauche se posa sur mon sein toujours couvert. Il le pressa et dirigea ses lèvres à mon cou pour descendre doucement vers la naissance de ma poitrine. Fred garda sa main gauche sur mon sein tandis qu'il descendait sa bouche sur mon ventre, m'embrassant ou mordillant ma peau, ce qui me faisait soit gémir, soit sursauter. Fred remonta tout en me fixant et alors qu'il allait me demander quelque chose, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- _Oh ! Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je n'ai rien vue, faîtes comme ci je n'avais pas ouvert la porte._ S'excusa George avant de sortir précipitamment.

- _Bon._ Souffla Fred en se relevant. _Désolé, j'aurai dû verrouiller la porte._

- _C'est pas grave. Je préfère que se soit George que ta mère.._

- _C'est sûr,_ ria t-il puis il me donna mon t-shirt. _Je pense que George va nous charrier pendant un bon moment._

- _Malheureusement._ Dis-je en soupirant tout en remettant mon t-shirt. Fred vient ensuite s'asseoir près de moi.

- _Tu as aimé ?_

- _C'était court mais..oui, c'était bien._ Je lui sourit en prenant sa main. _Je t'aime._

- _Je t'aime._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse puis nous sortons de la chambre pour retrouver George appuyé contre le mur près de la porte de la salle de bain. Il souriait en nous fixant et Fred lui fît remarquer que la prochaine fois, il fallait qu'il toque avant d'entrer, surtout s'il était avec moi. Comment être encore plus mal à l'aise..George s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de nous dire que Molly nous attendaient dans le salon pour nous annoncer quelque chose.

- _Bien,_ dit-elle après que tout le monde se soit installés. _Sirius Black nous a envoyé une lettre, que je viens de lire. Il nous raconte brièvement la trahison de Peter Pettigrow et son innocence avant de nous faire part qu'il est de retour à Londres._

- _Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui ?_ Demandais-je, assise sur les genoux de Fred.

- _Il a trouvé un endroit ou se cacher et ou personne ne pourra le trouver._

- _Où ?_ Demanda t-on.

- _Et bien vous le saurez demain car il nous a demandé de l'aide pour restaurer cette maison et votre père et moi sommes d'accord. Cela ne t'ennuie pas Nilin ?_

- _Non. Non pas du tout._ Je souris.

- _Nous y allons quand ?_ Questionna Ron, les bras croisés.

- _Vendredi soir. Je vais d'ailleurs envoyer une lettre à Sirius pour lui dire._ Elle partie vers la cuisine.

- _Je vais écrire à Hermione._ Dis-je en me levant mais Fred me retient par la taille.

- _Non reste ici,_ il pose sa tête dans mon cou et je souris.

- _Ne faîtes pas de cochonnerie sur le canapé._ Plaisanta George avant de partir en riant.

* * *

 _Date : 29 juillet 1994_

 _Lieu : 12 Square Grimmaurd ; 20h00_

 _ **N**_ ous venions d'arriver dans la demeure de Sirius par le Magicobus et j'étais encore ballonnée du trajet. Après être entrés sans se faire voir, l'ancien prisonnier nous a chaleureusement accueillis. Un long couloir nous faisait face et l'intérieur de la maison était vraiment sale et poussiéreuse. Je comprends pourquoi il a besoin d'aide pour nettoyer tout ça. Sirius nous fait vaguement visiter le rez-de-chaussée puis il monta un escalier en bois qui craquait sous nos pieds pour nous montrer nos chambres.

- _Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une chambre pour nous deux ?_ Demanda Fred en nous désignant du doigt.

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._ Dit Molly en faisant la moue et j'entendis George ricaner derrière moi.

- _Chérie, c'est normal s'ils veulent avoir un peu d'intimité._

- _Si ça vous gêne, je partagerai ma chambre avec Ginny ce n'est pas grave.._ Dis-je en souriant alors qu'intérieurement j'étais dégoûtée.

- _Non il n'y a aucune gêne._ Nous affirma Arthur. _Donc, il est décidé que Fred et Nilin partagent une chambre._

- _Un lit double je suppose._ Dit Sirius en nous faisant un clin d'œil tandis que Molly rouspétait gentiment.

 _ **S**_ irius nous donna une chambre qui se trouvait au deuxième étage et nous le remercions avant de poser nos affaires près du lit. Je m'allongeais sur celui-ci et une voile de poussière s'envola autour de moi, me faisant éternuer et rire Fred. Après quelques sorts, la pièce est nickel et grâce à une bougie que je viens d'allumer, elle ne sent plus le renfermé.

 _ **L**_ e mois de juillet venait de se terminer pour laisser place au mois d'août. En deux jours nous avons bien avancé dans le nettoyage de la maison mais il nous restait tous les étages à faire et c'était vraiment long. Samedi soir, nous avons appris que cette maison allait être le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, à savoir, une organisation créer par Dumbledore qui permettait de combattre Voldemort. Cette organisation avait été fondée dans les années soixante-dix lors de la première prise de pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _ **E**_ n ce premier lundi de août, nous étions tous dans la large cuisine, sauf Arthur qui a dû aller au Ministère pour une affaire urgente, à parler de ce qu'il restait à nettoyer en bas quand un hibou tapa contre la vitre de la cuisine. On se regarda tous, n'osant plus bouger ni faire du bruit. Molly se leva de sa chaise, ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou s'envola près de Ron et Hermione. Deux lettres pendaient du bec de l'oiseau, Ron les prit et en donna une à Hermione.

- _C'est de Harry._ Dit Hermione. _Il dit qu'il vient d'être attaqué par des détraqueurs et qu'il va peut-être se faire renvoyer de Poudlard._

- _Quoi ?_ Disons-nous, abasourdie.

- _C'est pour cela que papa est allé au Ministère !_ Dit George.

- _Vous croyez qu'il va être renvoyé ?_ Demandais-je en n'y croyant pas. _Et il a été attaqué chez lui ?_

- _On verra cela plus tard, votre père nous éclairera quand il reviendra. Monter dans vos chambres, la réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer et tout cela ne vous regarde pas._ Nous dit Molly et c'est en soupirant que nous rejoignons nos chambres.

 _ **J**_ e laissais Fred avec George et allait dans la chambre de Hermione, qui était arrivée plus tôt dans la journée. Directement elle se renseigna si il était possible que Harry soit renvoyé de Poudlard tandis que Ron et moi étions assis sur son lit sans parler. C'était impossible et encore une fois, l'année ne sera pas de tout repos si elle commence comme cela.

- _Je me demande qui il y a ce soir à la réunion._ Questionna Ron en entendant du bruit en bas, signe que la réunion allait commencer.

- _Ceux de d'habitude je suppose._ Dis-je en haussant les épaules. _Je n'y crois pas, Harry a été attaqué par des détraqueurs chez lui._

- _La question principal est : pourquoi les détraqueurs étaient-ils si loin d'Azkaban ?_ Nous dit Hermione.

- _Harry ne sera jamais tranquille._ Soupirais-je.

 _ **P**_ lus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'étais allongée sur le lit de mon amie à somnoler tout en jouant avec mes cheveux, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se précipita sur Harry qui venait d'entrer. Ron se leva du fauteuil près de la coiffeuse pour aller près de notre ami. Je me redressais sur le lit et sourit en voyant Harry entrer dans la chambre.

- _Ça va ?_ Lui demanda Hermione. _Il faut que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé._

- _Hermione laisse le respirer._ Dit Ron.

- _Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer, j'ai vérifié. C'est totalement injuste !_

- _Oui.._ Souffla Harry. _Il y a beaucoup de chose injuste en ce moment._ Il s'approche du lit. _Salut Nilin._

- _Salut Harry._

- _On est où ici ?_

- _Au quartier général._ Lui répond Ron.

- _De l'Ordre du Phénix._ Ajouta Hermione.

- _C'est Dumbledore qui l'a fondée lors de la première prise de pouvoir de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est une société secrète._ Commentais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

- _Vous ne pouviez pas le dire dans une lettre, j'imagine !_ Nous dit-il et on voyaient bien qu'il était en colère. _J'ai passé l'été sans la moindre nouvelle, à part Nilin de temps en temps._

- _On voulait t'écrire, j't'assure.._ Commença Ron.

- _Mais Dumbledore nous a demandé de ne rien te dire._ Termina Hermione, mal à l'aise.

- _Ils vous a demandé ça ?_ Dis-je tout aussi ahuri que Harry. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Oui c'est vrai, pourquoi ? Je pourrai aider, après tout c'est moi qui est vu Voldemort revenir. C'est moi qui l'ai combattu et moi qui ai vue Cédric se faire tuer !_ S'écria Harry avant qu'un PLOP sonore ne retentisse et que les jumeaux apparaissent de chaque côté de Harry, qui sursauta tout comme moi.

- _Bon sang, ne faîtes plus jamais ça !_ Leur dis-je en jetant un cousin à George.

- _Harry, nous avons entendu ta douce voix._ Dit celui-ci en m'ignorant.

- _Ne refoule pas ta colère, laisse la sortir._ Dit Fred avant de s'asseoir sur le lit comme son jumeau.

- _Et si tu as fini de hurler, est-ce que tu veux entendre des choses plus intéressante ?_

- _Qu'allez-vous encore faire tout les deux ?_ Questionna Hermione en les voyant sortir des oreilles à rallonge.

- _On va juste écouter de loin la réunion d'en bas. Vous êtes partant ?_

 _ **A**_ près avoir donné notre accord, nous allons sur le pallier du premier étage et Fred fit descendre une des oreilles vers la porte de la cuisine. Avec l'autre oreille, on entendaient tout ce qu'il se disait. Sirius disait que Harry avait le droit de savoir parce qu'il était impliqué dans cette affaire mais Molly ne voulait pas qu'il sache car il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Mon ami fût étonné d'entendre la voix de Rogue et nous l'avons tous été quand nous l'avons vue sortir précipitamment de la maison hier. Mais alors qu'on allait en savoir plus, le chat de Hermione se jeta sur l'oreille avant de détaler avec celle-ci sous notre frustration.

 _ **P**_ eu de temps après, Molly nous appela pour dîner. C'est à la file indienne que nous descendons les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Fred et George transplanèrent à ses côtés, la faisant méchamment sursauter et bien sûr, elle rouspéta après eux en leur disant que la prochaine fois qu'ils recommençaient, ils étaient privé de dessert. Je riais en entrant dans la cuisine mais mon rire s'éteignit quand je vis Maugrey debout près de la cuisine. Il me faisait toujours autant peur et j'essayais de l'éviter le plus possible. Déjà à table, il y avait Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shakelbolt un Auror et Nymphadora Tonks jeune Auror vraiment sympathique qui peut se métamorphoser à volonté. Je m'assois près de Fred et j'observe Nymphadora changer son nez en cochon puis en bec de canard pour amuser Ginny tandis que Arthur parlait de l'audience de Harry avec celui-ci, Lupin, Sirius et Maugrey. Molly intervint alors qu'ils parlaient de Voldemort et d'une possible armée de créatures en tout genre.

- _Cette fin de journée a été éprouvante._ Dis-je en me mettant au lit.

- _Tu es fatiguée ?_ Me demande Fred, déjà couché en me regardant.

- _Oui je le suis, pourquoi ?_ Il me fixe et je comprends ou il veut en venir. _Tu veux qu'on..comme l'autre jour au Terrier ?_

- _J'aimerai finir ce que j'ai commencé oui._ Il sourit et je me colle contre lui. _Si tu es d'accord._

- _Je le suis._

 _ **E**_ t c'est ainsi que j'eus, pour la première fois, du plaisir. Nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre, à moitié nu et comblé. Je l'aime vraiment et j'espère que notre amour ne sera pas que de passage. Une simple amourette d'adolescent. Moi j'aimerai plus. Qu'on vive ensemble après Poudlard, qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble et surtout qu'on est un ou plusieurs enfants qui iront également à Poudlard. J'espère aussi qu'on gagnera définitivement contre Voldemort et que la paix régnera dans le monde magique.


	26. Chapter 2 - Cinquième année

_Date : 5 août 1994_

 _Lieu : 12 Square Grimmaurd_

 _ **J**_ e dormais tranquillement quand un son assourdissant parvint à mes oreilles vite suivit de hurlements. Je sentis qu'on sautait sur le lit et je me demandais pourquoi Fred ne gueulait pas contre les personnes qui viennent interrompre notre sommeil. Je marmonnais des paroles inaudible dans mon oreiller avant d'entendre distinctement une phrase qui me réveilla pour de bon.

- _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NILIN !_

 _ **M**_ ais oui. Mon anniversaire, c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui. J'avais complètement oublié cet événement. Je souris et me redressais sur le lit, à moitié endormi et les cheveux en bataille. Tout autour du lit il y avait la famille Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Sirius. Fred était sur le lit et me tendait un plateau repas ou trônait mon petit déjeuner ainsi qu'une rose et une petite boîte emballée de papier cadeau vert pomme et d'un ruban marron clair.

- _Merci._ Leur dis-je heureuse. _C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire._

- _On allait pas passer cette journée sans faire une petite fête._ S'exclama Ron et il avait l'air tout excité.

- _J'allais envoyer une invitation à tes parents pour qu'ils se joignent à nous._ Me dit Molly et je perds de suite mon sourire.

- _Non._ Lui dis-je. _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.._

- _Oh..pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient content de venir fêter ton anniversaire avec nous, avec toi ma chérie._

- _Ils seraient content de dévoiler ou se trouve les membres de l'Ordre à Vous-Savez-Qui._ Marmonnais-je en baissant la tête sur mon plateau.

- _Tu..tu veux dire que se sont des mangemorts ?_ Demanda Arthur d'une voix faible.

- _Mon père seulement..je préfère qu'ils ne viennent pas. De toute façon, j'avais envoyé une lettre pour leur dire que je le fêterai avec vous et non avec eux cette année._

- _D'accord._ Acquiesça Molly. _Bon, allons terminer la décoration du salon._

- _Je reste avec Nilin._ Leur dit Fred en s'allongeant près de moi.

- _On s'en serai douté._ Ria George. _A tout à l'heure les amoureux._

 _ **I**_ ls nous quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres et quand la porte de la chambre fût fermée, Fred se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser et me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il m'ordonna ensuite d'ouvrir mon cadeau mais je lui dis que je l'ouvrirais à la fin. On déjeuna tous les deux, en tête à tête et ce début de journée commençait très bien et me plaisait beaucoup. Après avoir fini mon chocolat chaud, préparé spécialement par Fred, je pris la petite boîte, enleva délicatement le ruban puis le papier cadeau. Un écrin noir ou le nom d'une bijouterie que je ne connaissais pas y était inscrite, me faisait face. Je lança un regard à Fred qui me sourit puis j'ouvris l'écrin avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Un collier avec un petit cœur en argent et une bague avec, également un cœur en argent, trônait à l'intérieur et c'était très jolie.

- _Ça te plaît ?_ Me demanda Fred.

- _Oui. C'est magnifique._ Je le regarde en souriant. _Merci mon amour._

- _Essaie._ Me pressa t-il et je souris encore plus. Je mis donc la bague à mon doigt puis il m'aida à mettre le collier.

- _J'aime beaucoup mon cadeau. Merci beaucoup Fred._

- _C'est normal, je n'allais pas venir les mains vide tout de même._ Ria t-il.

- _Je ne connais pas le nom de la bijouterie.._

- _C'est une bijouterie moldue._ _Hermione m'y a emmené hier après-midi quand tu faisais une sieste sur le canapé au lieu de bosser._ Il me fait un clin d'œil et je ris. _Elle m'a aidé à choisir aussi._

- _Ça a dû te coûter cher..je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi._

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu sais la bourse que Harry a gagné lors du Tournoi ?_ J'acquiesce. _Il nous l'a donné pour qu'on puisse réaliser notre projet de farces et attrapes._

- _Ah oui ? Je n'étais pas au courant._

- _Il ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite._ Il me caresse la joue. _Tu es contente alors ?_

- _Bien sûr que suis contente !_ M'exclamais-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras. _Merci encore._

 _ **J**_ e descends en compagnie de Fred et nous allons dans le salon ou nous attendaient la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Sirius. Ils me souhaitèrent encore un joyeux anniversaire, me donnent une accolade avant de me donner leur cadeau. Avant de les ouvrir je regarde la pièce autour de nous, elle est joliment décorée avec quelques ballons de baudruches de couleur, une banderole ou un « Joyeux anniversaire Nilin » y était écrit et il y avait une longue table nappée avec des assiettes et gobelets, des carafes de jus de citrouille, bière au beurre et bien sûr des mets que Molly a préparé avec plaisir. Je les remercient et ouvre mes cadeaux. De la part de Molly et Arthur j'obtiens un ensemble de plume de différentes couleur ainsi que de l'encre. Ron, comme à son habitude m'offre une boîte de chocolat mais cette fois, ils sont moldue. Harry et Sirius se sont cotisés pour m'offrir des vêtements typiquement moldue, George m'a acheté une jolie montre personnalisée ou le fond du cadran représentait le lion de Gryffondor. Pour finir, Hermione m'a offert un nouveau parfum qui sentait la vanille avec une touche de chocolat.

 _ **L**_ a journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On avaient totalement oublié que dehors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à rassembler ses fidèles serviteurs. Nous avons passés la journée à rire ou à jouer à des jeux de société. Le soir, Molly avait ressortit les restes du midi et avait refait un gâteau ou je soufflais une nouvelle fois sur mes bougies. Je pense que je vais me souvenir de mes quinze ans. Le soir venu, nous partons nous coucher tôt mais moi, j'avais une autre idée en tête pour Fred et moi. J'avais envie de lui donner ma virginité ce soir. Je me sentais prête et c'était ce soir ou jamais. Alors quand il se coucha sur le lit, j'allumais les bougies sur nos tables de chevet, éteignis la lumière et alla me blottir dans ses bras.

- _En quelle honneur ?_ Me demanda t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux de sa main gauche.

- _En l'honneur que : j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour._ Je lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux et en essayant de ne pas rougir.

- _Tu..tu veux ? Je veux dire, tu te sens prête ?_

- _Oui. Ça fait presque sept mois que nous sommes ensemble et je pense que tu as assez attendu._

- _Attends. Je peux attendre encore tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu te force à faire ça._

- _Je t'assure que je ne me force pas. Je suis vraiment prête. Tu n'as pas envie ?_ Lui demandais-je, mordant ma lèvre inférieur.

- _Bien sûr que j'ai envie mais je veux être sûr que toi, tu le veux vraiment. Ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère les premières fois._

- _C'est ta première fois aussi ?_

- _Non._ Il sourit. _Je parlais de vous les filles. Tu sais que tu peux avoir mal quand je vais..être en toi ?_

- _Je vais avoir mal ?_ M'écriais-je, ne le sachant pas. _Mal comment ?_

- _Aucune idée. Je crois que ça dépend des filles._

- _Ah..donc je peux avoir beaucoup mal comme je peux avoir presque pas mal ou comme je peux ne rien ressentir ?_

- _Ouais sûrement._ Il hausse les épaules. _Mais tu me fais confiance ?_

- _Bien sûr que je te fais confiance Fred._ Je l'embrasse. _J'aurai toujours confiance en toi._

- _Alors j'essaierai de ne pas te faire trop de mal._

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce et il m'embrasse de nouveau tout en me mettant sur le dos pour se mettre au dessus de moi. Il retira rapidement son t-shirt avant de m'aider à me débarrasser de ma robe. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant ma poitrine et je ris doucement en secouant la tête avant de poser ma main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Ses mains parcours mon corps, me faisant frissonner et gémir contre ses lèvres. Celles-ci descendent à ma poitrine et d'une main habile, il retire mon soutien-gorge avant qu'il ne prenne un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, le suçotant ou le mordillant. Il fait la même chose avec l'autre, me faisant gémir de contentement. Lâchant mon téton, il descend ses lèvres sur mon ventre, embrasse ma peau mais s'arrête à l'élastique de ma culotte. Il lève la tête pour me regarder et j'acquiesce pour lui affirmer une nouvelle fois, que oui, j'étais véritablement prête.

 _ **F**_ red retira avec délicatesse le seul bout de tissu qu'il me reste, se positionne entre mes jambes, sont buste contre le mien et il vient m'embrasser. Je passe mes mains dans son dos ou dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne se recule et enlève son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. J'évite de regarder son membre tendu, mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que je vois un sexe d'homme et je trouve cela plutôt intimidant. Fred ricane, m'embrasse et descend jusqu'à mon intimité pour me procurer ce plaisir que j'ai découverts il y a peu de temps. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Fred est doué avec sa langue. Après m'avoir décontracté comme il dit, il revient se mettre entre mes jambes et je sens son sexe contre le mien. Je me tends, ma gorge s'assèche mais il me murmure des paroles réconfortante tout en pressant le bout de son sexe dans mon entrée.

- _Tout va bien mon cœur._ Me dit-il, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouve sur mon visage. _Tu es prête ?_

- _Non. J'ai peur.._ J'agrippe ses avant bras de mes mains et le regarde dans les yeux.

- _Décontracte toi. Plus tu es crispée, plus tu vas avoir mal._

- _Rassurant.._ Soufflais-je avant de fermer les yeux.

- _Désolé._ Ricana t-il et je sens son sexe entrer un peu plus dans le mien.

- _Arrête..s'il te plaît.._

- _Je ne bouge pas._ Me dit-il. _Quand tu es prête, dit le moi._

- _D'accord._

 _ **P**_ our essayer de me détendre, il m'embrasse dans le cou et je crois que ça marche. Mon corps est moins tendu et mes mains se décrispe sur ses avant bras et je suis sûr qu'il a la marque de mes ongles sur sa peau. Je gémis quand il mordille la peau près de mon oreille, je ferme les yeux et continue d'apprécier ce moment.

- _Je suis prête._ Murmurais-je à son oreille. Je sentis son sexe entrer dans le mien d'une forte poussée et j'enfonçais de nouveau mes ongles dans sa peau en sentant la douleur dans mon bas ventre. _Ça..j'ai mal.._

- _Shhht, bébé c'est rien._ Me rassure t-il en se couchant sur moi sans m'écraser tandis que je sanglotais.

- _C'est pas rien..j'ai très mal.._

- _Je suis désolé._ Il embrasse ma joue et caresse mes cheveux de ses mains. _Je peux bouger ?_

- _Non..non.._ Je commence à trembler et Fred me serre plus contre lui.

- _Pourquoi tu trembles bébé ?_

- _Parce que j'ai mal et..j'ai peur.._

- _Peur ?_ Il me regarde dans les yeux. _Le plus dur est passé mon amour._ Il m'embrasse. _Je vais bouger et tu me dis si ça va, okay ?_

- _Oui._ Il bouge légèrement en moi mais je grimace et il s'arrête de nouveau. _Continue, doucement._

- _Comme ça ?_ Ses va et vient sont lent mais la douleur persiste.

- _Oui. Pas plus vite._

 _ **L**_ e rythme est soutenu un long moment avant que la douleur ne se fasse moins ressentir. Fred accéléra légèrement, je l'entendais gémir dans mon cou et ça me fit sourire. Il me demande de temps en temps si je vais bien et si je n'ai pas mal quand il accélère ses mouvements et je le rassure que non, il ne me fait pas mal. Il ne me fait plus mal. La douleur est passé mais elle se réanime de temps à autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Fred gémis un peu plus fort et il me fait part qu'il va bientôt venir. Ses va et vient vont de plus en plus vite puis un long râle sort de sa gorge avant que ses mouvements se fasse plus lent jusqu'à se stopper. Son corps est en sueur et sa respiration saccadée.

- _Ça va ?_ Me demande t-il en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour voir mon visage.

- _Oui, je vais bien._ Je lui souris et caresse sa joue. _Je vais très bien même._

- _Tant mieux._ Il se retire de moi doucement puis se couche à mes côtés. _Tu as encore mal ?_

- _Un tout petit peu mais c'est léger._ Je me blotti contre lui et l'embrasse. _Mais je vais bien._

- _Je sais._ Il sourit. _Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ta première fois ?_

- _Nulle._ Je dis franchement et il rigole. _Nan mais c'est vrai, j'ai eu mal la plupart du temps, je vais pas dire que c'était cool._

- _Nan mais tu as raison._ Il continue de rire. _Les premières fois sont nulles, du moins la plupart._

- _Dit, j'ai une question._ Il pose son regard sur moi. _Je..est-ce que c'est normal que toi tu es apprécié ce moment et pas moi ? Ça va être comme ça tout le temps ?_

- _Oui c'est normal parce que tu ne l'avais jamais fais avant mais je t'assure que les prochaines fois seront bien meilleures et que tu appréciera toi aussi._

- _Merci d'avoir fait attention._ Je lui dis. _Je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi je t'aime._

 _ **I**_ l rabat la couverture sur nous, souffle sur les flammes des bougies pour qu'on se retrouve dans le noir puis me souhaite bonne nuit. Je ferme les yeux le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis contente d'avoir fait ma première fois avec lui, au moins je sais que c'est sincère et, certes j'ai eu mal et j'ai trouvé cela nul mais quelque part, c'était assez romantique. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

* * *

 _Date : 12 août 1994_

Lieu : 12 Square Grimmaurd ; 14h00

 _ **H**_ arry venait de rentrer de son audience et il nous apprit qu'il avait été jugé non coupable grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'il a été là car je n'imagine pas ce qu'il serait arrivé à Harry. Peut-être qu'il aurai été viré de Poudlard et qu'on lui aurai détruit sa baguette comme ils lui avaient dit le soir ou il s'était fait attaquer par les détraqueurs.

 _ **L**_ es jours s'enchaînent et se ressemble. Nous nettoyons toujours la maison familial de Sirius et on a l'impression de passer et repasser au mêmes endroits tellement il y a de poussière, d'insectes en tout genre dans chaque pièce. Fred et moi ne l'avons pas refait et pour tout dire j'ai encore un peu peur, je me demande si la deuxième fois sera tout aussi nulle que la première. Il m'a assuré que peut-être elle sera ainsi ou alors ça sera l'inverse et je ressentirais du plaisir au lieu de la douleur. Personne n'est au courant mais je crois que Fred l'a dit à George, ce qui est normal vue qu'ils partagent beaucoup de chose ensemble. J'hésite à le dire à Hermione, oui c'est a meilleure amie mais j'ai peur qu'elle me juge sur ça. J'appréhende sa réaction quand je lui dirai. Je pense qu'elle va me dire que je suis trop jeune et que j'aurai dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Je comprendrais son point de vue mais moi je me suis senti prête à ce moment là et je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix.

 _ **L**_ e vingt-cinq août nous sommes allés faire nos achats au chemin de traverse et nous avons rencontrés des camarades de classe dont Neville avec sa grand-mère, Seamus avec sa mère et Harry a aperçut Cho Chang de loin et elle semblait seule. Bien sûr, il a fallut qu'Angelina soit chez Fleury et Bott en même temps que nous. Et, comme je m'y attendais, elle a sauté dans les bras des jumeaux mais elle était bien plus heureuse d'être dans ceux de Fred. Elle l'a fait exprès, juste pour que je fasse une crise de jalousie mais je ne la ferai pas. Elle ne cherche que ça mais je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec Fred à cause d'elle. Elle nous a pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'on termine nos courses et qu'on retourne au QG. Dès que nous sommes arrivés, je suis directement montée dans notre chambre et j'ai rangé mes affaires dans ma valise.

 _ **L**_ e trente août, deux lettres en provenance de Poudlard arrivèrent au QG en fin de matinée. Elles étaient destinées à Hermione et moi. Dans celles-ci, le professeur McGonagall nous faisait part de notre attitude plus que bonne en classe et au sein de l'école, de nos notes satisfaisante, pour moi en sachant que Hermione est la meilleure de notre promotion, et elle nous désigna comme préfet cette année. Nous avons été plus que folle de joie d'apprendre ceci et nous n'avions pas arrêté dans parler à tout bout de champ, ce qui énervait Harry et Ron.

 _ **L**_ e trente et un, nous étions arrivés à King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Les vacances sont fini et l'école prend leur place, ce qui n'enchante pas vraiment Harry et Ron. Sirius a voulu se joindre à nous mais comme il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il a donc prit sa forme animal et il se promène donc près de Harry, les passants se retournaient vers lui, se demandant ce que faisais un chien avec nous. Sur le quai, il y avait beaucoup de monde etje n'aimais pas trop ça. Je bouscule plusieurs personnes, m'excusant à chaque fois, avant d'arriver près du train et de poser mes valises près d'une des portes pour qu'un employé se charge de les monter à l'intérieur. Je retourne vers la famille Weasley pour leur dire au revoir puis en compagnie de mes amis, Fred et George, je monte dans le train. Mes trois amis partent chercher un compartiment et je leur dis que je les rejoindrais tout à l'heure. Les jumeaux retrouvent rapidement Lee Jordan en charmante compagnie qu'est Angelina Johnson, noter l'ironie.

- _On se voient à Poudlard ?_ Me dit Fred tandis que George entrait dans le compartiment.

- _Tu me vires ?_ Lui demandais-je, légèrement blessée.

- _Non, si tu veux rester reste mais je pensais que comme il y avait.._

- _Angelina, je ne resterai pas._ Il acquiesce et je soupir. _Tu aurais pu me demander avant de m'envoyer cette phrase à la figure comme si je n'étais que ta pote._

- _Nilin commence pas._ Soupira t-il et je levais les yeux au ciel. _J'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi._

- _Moi non plus. C'est juste que j'ai été blessée par ta phrase et je te le fais savoir. A plus tard._ Je commence à marcher en sens inverse mais il me retient, me ramène contre lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- _Tu vas me manquer._

- _Toi aussi._

 _ **O**_ n s'embrasse plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne me lâche et que je retrouve mes amis dans ce train. Je marche sans faire attention où je marche, certains m'insulte au passage mais je les ignorent, d'autres se poussent à temps ou d'autre s'excuse d'eux-même. Concentrée à chercher mes amis dans un des compartiments, je rentre dans quelqu'un mais cette fois ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Malefoy et je suis étonnée de le voir seul. Où est sa bande de chien galeux ?

- _Et bien, c'est une habitude de se rentrer dedans à chaque rentrée._ Me dit-il avec son air arrogant.

- _Oui, à croire que nous sommes destinés à se foncer dessus à chaque rentrée._ Lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.

- _Le destin fait bien des choses._ Dit-il et je fronce les sourcils. _Inutiles pour certaine personne._

- _Explique le fond de ta pensée Malefoy._

- _Je pensais juste à Weasley et toi._ Je soupir. _C'est dommage que tu sois avec un traite.._

- _Ne continue pas ta phrase, j'ai compris._ Le coupais-je sèchement. _Mais je m'en fou de ce que tu penses, je suis avec lui que ça plaise ou non._

- _Tu irais mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui te mérite, quelqu'un qui a une vie toute tracée, quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de toi en t'offrant tout ce que tu souhaites. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

- _Je vois très bien mais sache qu'il me mérite, il prend soin de moi et il m'a offert déjà beaucoup de chose et son avenir est tout aussi tracée que la personne dont tu me parles._ Je souris faussement et m'adosse contre le mur derrière moi.

- _Oh vraiment, il a un avenir tout tracée ?_ Il ricane. _J'aimerai bien savoir quel métier il exercera._

- _Un métier qu'il aura choisi lui et non son père._ Je souris en voyant qu'il serre les poings. _Oh, pardon, je t'ai vexé._

- _Pas le moins du monde. Je préfère travailler au Ministère, avoir une bonne place et bien gagner ma vie que de travailler dans quelque chose qui me plaît mais être mal payé._

- _Donc tu avoues que tu ne vas pas faire ce que tu aimes._

- _Ne changeons pas de sujet, Rose._ Il s'approche de moi et continue de sourire. _Je pense que tu as deviné de qui je voulais parler._

- _Le quelqu'un ?_ Il acquiesce. _Oui j'ai deviné mais je suis désolée de te décevoir Malefoy, mais je ne me marierai jamais avec toi._ Je le repousse de quelque pas et me décolle du mur.

- _Qui a parlé de mariage ? On peut juste prendre du bon temps, toi et moi._

- _Je suis déjà prise donc non, désolée._ Je commence à partir mais il me retient par le poignet. _Lâche moi Malefoy._

- _Il t'a défloré au moins ? Je n'aime pas les vierges._ Il ricane et je le repousse fortement.

- _Tu n'es qu'un abruti Malefoy ! Et ça ne te regardes pas si je suis vierge ou non._

- _Cette phrase veut tout dire._ Il me fait un clin d'œil. _C'est une information intéressante._

- _Bon aller, retourne jouer avec tes chiens et laisse moi tranquille._ Il me retient -encore- par le poignée. _Quoi encore, Malefoy ?_

- _Sache que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi et tu devrais savoir que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux._

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?_ Lui demandais-je en soupirant.

- _Toi._ Il me sourit narquoisement et je dégage sèchement mon bras de sa main. _Et tu verras que tu succomberas à mon charme._

- _Charme que tu n'as pas._ Lui dis-je en souriant. _Tu ne me plaît pas Malefoy. Tu es limite un albinos._ Je ris de sa tête. _Nan mais tu as les cheveux blanc, tu es pâle et tu as les yeux bleu, pour moi tu es albinos._

- _C'est bon j'ai compris !_ Je ris de nouveau et il soupire. _Tu es exaspérante._

- _Nous avons un point commun alors._ Il sourit et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se force pas.

- _Bon, ce n'est pas que ta présence me dérange, loin de là, mais je dois rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle._

- _Je ne te retiens pas,_ il commence à partir mais je l'appelle par son nom, il se retourne avec un regard interrogateur. _C'est cool d'avoir eu une discussion comme celle-ci avec toi. Sans se prendre la tête et s'insulter._

 _ **I**_ l hausse les épaules et je soupir alors qu'il s'en va. Je cherche de nouveau mes amis tout en pensant à la discussion que nous venions d'avoir Malefoy et moi. C'est vrai que c'est mieux que de s'insulter à tout bout de champs, certes on s'est envoyés des piques au début mais c'était tout de même sympa. Il n'est pas si con que ça, finalement.

 _ **J**_ e retrouve enfin mes amis et m'assois près de Ron, qui comme à son habitude, mangeait des cochonneries. Harry regardait par la fenêtre et Hermione cherchait un livre dans sa valise. Plus tard, quand le train a démarré depuis au moins une heure, Neville arrive dans notre compartiment pour nous dire que le professeur McGonagall nous attendait, Hermione et moi, dans le premier compartiment à l'avant du train. Nous quittons donc Ron et Harry pour rejoindre notre professeur, qui comme Neville nous l'a dit, nous attendaient mais elle était en compagnie de deux Serdaigle -Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein- et deux Poufsouffle -Hannah Abbot et Ernie McMillan.

- _Il ne manque plus que vos camarades de Serpentard et je pourrai vous expliquer la fonction des préfets._ Nous dit McGonagall. _Ah les voilà !_ Nous tournons nos têtes vers la porte du compartiment pour voir les deux Serpentard.

- _Oh super.._ Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- _Prenez place monsieur Malefoy et Miss Parkinson._ Ils s'assoient sur une banquette et je me trouve en face de Malefoy.

- _Comme on se retrouve,_ me dit-il avec un air aguicheur et je sentis le regard noir de Pansy sur moi.

- _L'albinos à retrouvé ses chiens de garde ?_ Lui demandais-je en souriant et il acquiesce en souriant également.

- _S'il vous plaît._ Nous coupa McGonagall. _Merci. Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est un préfet mais je vais tout de même vous le rappelez. Un préfet est un élève qui doit faire régner l'ordre et la discipline à Poudlard. Vous devez veillez au respect du règlement et accompagner les premières années à votre salle commune le soir de leur arrivé à Poudlard. Est-ce que vous avez compris ?_ On acquiesce.

- _Professeur, quand est-ce que nous ferons nos rondes ?_ Demanda Hermione.

- _J'allais y venir justement._ Elle sort sa baguette et fait apparaître un tas de feuille sur la petite table entre nous tous. _Ceci sera votre emploi du temps pour les rondes._ Elle nous en distribua un chacun. _Comme vous pouvez le voir, chaque préfets à un lieu précis pour faire les rondes. Si vous prenez un ou des élèves en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre feu, vous pouvez les punir et pour que nous le sachions, il vous faudra rédiger un rapport de chaque ronde pour le lendemain._

- _Des questions ?_

- _Certains vont profiter de leur poste de préfet pour punir les autres._ Dis-je en fixant Malefoy.

- _Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, Rose._ Rétorque t-il et je ricane en secouant la tête.

- _De toi et Parkinson peut-être._

- _Il suffit !_ Siffla McGonagall. _Je ne veux qu'en aucun cas des élèves soient puni pour rien. Bien sûr vous n'avez pas le droit de punir à tout va les élèves de Poudlard. Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autre questions, vous pouvez y allez._

- _J'en ai une professeur._ Intervint Hermione. _Quand commence les rondes dans le Poudlard Express ?_

- _Dans trente minutes Miss Granger. Chaque préfets de chaque maison surveille leur wagon et si un problème survient, résolvez le dans les plus brefs délais. Faites en régulièrement. Bien, je vais vous laissez. A plus tard._

 _ **D**_ urant notre ronde, Hermione me questionna sur la petite altercation qu'il y a eu entre Malefoy et moi quand McGonagall nous expliquait ce qu'était un préfet. Je lui racontais brièvement notre discussion avant que le train ne démarre et elle me dit de faire attention, car un Malefoy gentil c'est très rare et surtout très bizarre. Moi je pense que je n'ai pas à me méfier, notre discussion était naturelle, du moins je l'ai ressentis ainsi.

 _ **Q**_ uand nous sommes arrivés à la gare de pré-au-lard, Hermione et moi avons dirigé les premiers année près de Hagrid qui les attendaient patiemment, une lanterne à la main dû à la nuit tombée il y a une heure. Nous avons ensuite rejoins Harry et Ron qui descendaient tout juste du train et nous avons longé le quai sans un mot avant d'être interrompu par Malefoy qui se demandait pourquoi Harry avait été libéré parce qu'il y avait sûrement une cellule qui l'attendait à Azkaban. Harry allait se jeter sur le serpentard mais heureusement que Ron l'a retenu au dernier moment. Malefoy s'en alla en insultant mon ami de cinglé et Ron lui dit de ne pas faire attention à lui. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette depuis qu'il est venu au QG. Il doit certainement penser au retour de Voldemort.

 _ **A**_ rrivés près des calèches, il n'en restait plus qu'une et nous étions les derniers. Je soupirai en pensant que Fred ne m'avait pas attendu comme il me l'avait promit plus tôt dans le train. J'espère juste que nous n'allons pas nous éloigner cette année, j'ai passé de très bonne vacances en sa compagnie et j'aimerai que cela dur. Manque de pot, Angelina est ici et la seule chose qu'elle veut, c'est casser notre couple et devenir la copine de Fred. Je montais dans la diligence sans faire attention à la personne qui y était déjà, mon esprit occupé à penser à Fred et Angelina ensemble. Je reviens à moi quand mes amis ainsi que Neville, -que tenait-il dans ses mains ?- prennent place sur les sièges de la carriole. Et enfin je remarquais la jeune fille en face de moi. Une blonde aux yeux bleu à l'air rêveur et il me semble l'avoir déjà aperçut à la table de Serdaigle.

- _Je vous présente Loufoca..euh Luna Lovegood._ Dit Hermione. _Étonnant ton collier._

- _C'est plutôt un talisman._ Répond la blonde en prenant le dit talisman dans sa main avant de se pencher sur nous. _Il repousse les nargoles._

- _Les nargoles ?_ Répétais-je pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- _Hin hin._

 _ **O**_ kay. Je me racle la gorge et lui sourit et faire comme si je savais ce que c'était alors que je n'en avais aucune idée. La diligence se mit en route et c'est avec un peu de retard que nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Luna sautilla jusqu'à sa table puis nous cherchons une place pour nous asseoir. Ginny nous fit signe de la main et nous allons donc nous mettre près d'elle. Bien sûr, il y avait les jumeaux, Lee et Angelina avec elle. Comment dire que j'étais complètement heureuse de m'asseoir en face de cette fille. Fred qui était sur ma droite essaya de m'embrasser mais je décalais ma tête en l'ignorant et en faisant mine d'écouter Hermione demander à Ginny si elle savait ce qu'était un nargole tandis que Fred me questionnait.

 _ **L**_ a répartition terminée, Dumbledore nous dit qu'il nous présenterait les nouveaux professeurs après dîner car il avait très faim. Cela tombait bien parce que nous étions dans le même cas. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous dévorons les différents plats posés sur la table. Fred essayait toujours de me parler ou même de me toucher mais je jouais l'indifférence et repoussais sa main à chaque fois. Angelina répliqua que je n'étais qu'une gamine et qu'il aurai dû choisir quelqu'un de plus mature. Je l'ai fixé méchamment, me retenant comme je pouvais pour ne pas lui lancer et mon verre de jus de citrouille et la soupe aux légumes que je venais d'entamer, au visage. J'attendais que Fred prenne ma défense mais il ne dit rien et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je changeais alors de place, me mettant à côté de Harry ou une place ou pouvait tenir trois personnes y était. Je tourne ma tête vers les autres élèves de Gryffondor et fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'il fixait Harry.

- _Un problème ?_ Dis-je de mauvaise humeur. _On peut manger tranquille ou il faut aller se planquer quelque part dans le château pour le faire ?_ Personne ne répond et ils retournent à leur conversation.

- _Ça va Nilin ?_ Me demanda Harry qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

- _Tout va très bien._ Je lui souris.

- _S'il vous plaît._ Intervint Dumbledore en se levant de son siège et en venant se mettre derrière son pupitre tandis que le silence prit place. _Il y a deux changements dans l'équipe professorale cette année. D'abord, je suis ravie du retour du professeur Gobe-Planche qui donnera les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques pendant l'absence temporaire de Hagrid._ J'échangeais un regard avec Ron assis en diagonal de moi. _J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Dolores Ombrage. Aussi, comme chaque année monsieur Rusard.._

 _ **I**_ l se fit interrompre par un simple « hum hum » venant de la table des professeurs. Je me penchais en arrière pour mieux voir qui avait pût interrompre le directeur et je vis une femme habillée de rose se lever et venir se placer près de Dumbledore. Harry nous dit qu'il l'avait vue à son audience et qu'elle travaillait donc pour Fudge. Que faisait une employé du Ministère ici en tant que professeur ? Elle remercia le directeur, se tourna vers nous et prit la parole.

- _Quel plaisir de voir tous ces visages heureux qui me sourient._ Je regarde les autres tables mais personnes ne sourient, elle est aveugle c'est pas possible. _Je suis sûr que nous allons devenir de très bons amis._

- _Compte là-dessus._ Disent les jumeaux et tout le monde les a entendu à cause du silence de la pièce. Je souris malgré moi.

- _Le Ministère de la magie à toujours accordé à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers, une importance capitale._ Reprit-elle. _Bien que chaque directeur ait contribué au renouveau de cette école historique, le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé. Préservons ce qui doit être préservé, améliorons ce qui doit être amélioré et supprimons les pratiques qui doivent être interdites._ Elle ricana et retourna à sa place.

 _ **D**_ umbledore applaudit et certains élèves le suivirent mais comme je n'avais pas très bien compris son discours, je n'en fis pas de même. Le directeur nous rappela le règlement de l'école puis nous dit que nous pouvions regagner nos dortoirs. Hermione et moi nous chargeons des premiers année et sortons de la Grande Salle en premier. Malefoy me bouscula dans le couloir en me disant que je devais regarder où j'allais car sinon, la prochaine fois il me le ferai regretter. Je le poussa en l'insultant de fouine et avant qu'il ne me jette un mauvais sort, je me faufilais entre un groupe d'élève. Après avoir escorté les nouveaux élèves de notre maison, nous attendons Harry et Ron dans la salle commune.

- _Nilin, on peut parler ?_ Me demanda Fred en avançant directement vers moi quand il entra dans la salle commune.

- _Après, j'attends Harry et Ron._

- _T'es chiante._ Soupira t-il et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son frère, Lee et Angelina. Mon ami arriva peu de temps après et encore une fois, tout le monde le regarda de travers. Il se mit près de moi et se tourna vers un petit groupe d'élève qui lisait la _Gazette du sorcier_.

- _Dean, Seamus, vos vacances ?_

- _Pas mal._ Répondit le premier. _Mieux que celles de Seamus._

- _Ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne cette année._ Dit l'autre en se levant.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Questionnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Oh attend voir, peut-être à cause de Harry ! La Gazette du sorcier raconte plein de trucs sur lui et aussi sur Dumbledore._

- _Hey ne m'agresse pas alors que je ne t'ai rien fais ! Crois-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour m'énerver d'avantage._ Sifflais-je en le fusillant du regard. _Et puis quoi, tu vas croire tout ce qu'ils disent à propos d'eux ?_

- _Mais personne était là quand Cédric est mort._ Rétorqua Seamus.

- _Tu n'as qu'à lire la Gazette du sorcier comme ton idiote de mère et tu sauras tout ce que tu veux savoir._ S'énerva Harry et je posais ma main sur son bras.

- _Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère !_ S'écria Seamus.

- _Alors arrête de faire chier ton monde et retourne t'asseoir en oubliant pas de lire ces conneries._ Répliquais-je sèchement tandis que Ron arriva.

- _Tu crois à ce qu'il raconte ?_ Lui demanda Seamus quand il passa à côté de lui.

- _Oui j'y crois. Quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec Harry ?_

 _ **P**_ ersonne ne dit mot et ils en profitèrent pour monter dans leur chambre. Je soupirai, fusillais Seamus du regard puis alla me mettre devant Fred qui me regardait avec un air peu chaleureux. Okay, donc on allaient s'engueuler. J'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais un regard en direction de Angelina me dissuada de le faire. Je lui pris juste la main et l'entraîna dans un coin peu fréquenter et tranquille de la salle commune. Il me suivit sans rien dire et une fois tranquille, il me toisa de toute sa hauteur après avoir croisé les bras.

- _Bon, je peux savoir ce que tu as encore ? Et c'était quoi ce petit jeu avec Malefoy dans le hall ?_

- _De un, je ne joue pas et de deux il n'y a pas de jeux avec lui._

- _C'est pas ce que j'ai vue._ Trancha t-il et je levais les yeux au ciel. _Pourquoi tu faisais la gueule quand tu es entrée dans la Grande Salle ?_

- _J'ai plusieurs raisons d'être en colère contre toi. La première c'est parce que tu m'avais promis de m'attendre aux diligence mais quand je suis arrivée, vous n'étiez plus là. Et la deuxième c'est parce que tu ne m'as pas défendu face aux paroles de Angelina tout à l'heure._ Je le fixai, attendant sa réponse.

- _J'allais m'excuser pour ça mais tu ne m'as pas écouté._

- _Ben vas-y, explique toi maintenant._

- _Angelina avait juste très faim et elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps._

- _Bien sûr._ Je ricane. _Continue._

- _Et je ne t'ai pas défendu parce que tu ne le méritais pas et qu'elle avait raison. Tu as réagis comme une gamine alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Oui j'ai pas tenu ma promesse et je suis désolé pour ça mais.._

- _Mais quoi ?_ M'écriais-je les larmes aux yeux. _Ça y est, on est revenu à Poudlard et on va s'engueuler tout les jours ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle le fait exprès de faire tout ça ? De faire en sorte qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on casse, parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et elle te veux toi !_

- _Arrête Nilin, ce n'est que mon amie et tu le sais très bien. Ça n'ira jamais plus loin avec elle._

- _Toi tu dis ça mais elle, elle veut être avec toi. Et elle va tout faire pour. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus mature que moi donc tu devrais peut-être sortir avec elle finalement. La gamine te dit bonne nuit._

 _ **S**_ ans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je traverse la salle commune à grande enjambée et monte dans la chambre que je partage avec les mêmes filles que l'année dernière, à savoir Lavande, Parvati et Hermione. Il n'y a que mon amie qui est en train de ranger ses affaires mais je ne fais pas attention à elle, m'allonge sur mon lit, tire les rideaux et me met sous la couette pour pleurer silencieusement. Hermione m'appelle en me demandant si j'allais bien, je lui répondis juste que j'étais fatiguée et que j'allais dormir. Elle n'insista pas et je pouvais de nouveau pleurer. Encore une année merdique qui allait sans doute mal finir.


	27. Chapter 3 - Cinquième année

_Date : 2 septembre 1994_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Salle commune ; 7h_

 _ **J**_ e n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'ai fais que ruminer la dispute que nous avions eu Fred et moi et je suis vraiment fatiguée ce matin. Je suis déjà dans la salle commune à attendre les premières année mais aussi Hermione. Elle arrive quelque temps après, me sourit mais ne dit rien et on attend toute les deux. Les premières année arrivent mais comme il y a des retardataire, nous sommes obligés de les attendre. Des rires se font entendre dans l'escalier qui mènent aux dortoirs des garçons et deux têtes rousses apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. De suite, nos yeux se trouvent et je n'ai qu'une envie, aller l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour mais son regard froid m'en empêche. Angelina et Alicia une amie à elle, se lèvent du canapé pour les rejoindre et elle en profite bien pour prendre Fred dans ses bras.

- _On y va._ Claquais-je à Hermione qui comptait les nouveaux élèves.

- _Ils sont tous là. Suivez-nous s'il vous plaît._ Leur dit-elle et on sort de la salle commune, suivit du groupe de première année. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nilin ?_

- _Rien._

- _Je vois bien que tu es mal. D'habitude tu es joyeuse et tu n'as pas ces cernes sous tes yeux rougis et gonflés. Tu as pleuré ?_

- _J'ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien._ Sifflais-je et je regrettais le ton que je venais de prendre envers elle. _Désolée..Fred et moi on s'est disputés hier soir et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit._

- _Oh..Angelina ?_

- _Ouais._ Je souffle et on descend les escaliers. _Elle fait tout pour que Fred et moi ça casse._

- _J'ai remarqué oui. Mais ne vous laissez pas faire._

- _Moi j'essaie de lui ouvrir les yeux mais c'est comme si il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais. Il fait comme si de rien était et ça me soûle._

- _Je comprends._ On arrive dans le hall.

- _Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais attendre Fred pour lui parler._

- _Nilin.._ Voyant que je ne rentrais pas dans la Grande Salle elle soupira puis me dit : _je prendrais ton emploi du temps._

- _Merci._

 _ **J**_ e m'adosse contre le mur près de la porte et regarde les élèves entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je cherche mon copain des yeux à travers la foule mais je ne le vois pas, ni lui ni son frère. J'attends encore puis mon regard se pose sur Malefoy en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle mais je ne vois pas Parkinson avec eux. Oh, je vois. Il l'a laissé se débrouiller avec les premières année. Tandis qu'il passait près de moi, je lui dis :

- _Je ne vois pas Parkinson, je me demande bien où est-ce qu'elle est._ Il s'arrête à ma hauteur et me regarde de haut en bas.

- _Elle s'est peut-être perdu en route._ Il sourit narquoisement puis se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle. _Laissez-nous._ Ils partent.

- _Tu serais enfin débarrassé d'elle._

- _Si seulement elle pouvait véritablement se perdre et me lâcher !_ Railla t-il et je souris. _Dommage que se ne soit pas elle que je veux._

- _Ne recommence pas._ Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _Tu ne m'auras jamais Malefoy._

- _Ne jamais dire jamais._ Il s'approche de moi, nos regards encrés l'un dans l'autre.

- _Casse toi Malefoy._ Intervint sèchement quelqu'un et quand je tourne la tête vers cette personne, je découvre Fred.

- _Weasley, je serai toi je ne laisserai pas ma copine seule, surtout elle._

- _Sauf que je suis pas toi mais si jamais tu deviens un peu trop collant avec elle, je serai obligé de te montrer qu'elle est à moi._ Le prévient Fred et Malefoy ricane.

- _J'ai hâte de voir ça._

 _ **I**_ l me jette un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Fred s'approche de moi, on se regarde puis il passe à côté de moi. Face à moi il y avait George, Lee et Angelina qui avaient vue ce qu'il venait de se passer et comme je m'y attendais, Angelina souriait malicieusement. Très bien, je vais faire tomber ton joli sourire de ton visage. Avant que Fred n'entre totalement dans la Grande Salle, je le retiens par le poignée et quand il se retourne vers moi, je me colle contre lui en prenant son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse en plein milieu de l'entrée. Je souris contre ses lèvres quand il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et qu'il répond à mon baiser. Cela veut dire que notre dispute est derrière nous et que l'on passe à autre chose.

* * *

- _Ça va, on a pas un emploi du temps trop chargé._ Dis-je à Harry, Ron et Hermione en regardant notre emploi du temps tandis qu'on marchaient vers notre premier cours de l'année.

- _Par contre c'est abusé de commencer le lundi avec une heure et demi d'histoire de la magie._ Soupira Ron et Harry approuve.

- _Tu pourras dormir une heure et demi de plus,_ lui dis-je en riant.

- _N'y pense pas Ron !_ Gronda Hermione. _N'oubliez pas qu'à la fin de l'année, nous passons nos B.U.S.E._

- _Relax Hermione, nous avons le temps._ Soupira le roux.

 _ **N**_ ous entrons dans la salle de classe et allons nous asseoir à nos tables respectifs depuis la première année. A peine le cours commencé que je m'endormais déjà. Et puis, j'avais de bonne raison de m'endormir, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, il fallait bien que je me repose un peu pour la journée. Seulement Hermione faisait tout pour que je ne m'endorme pas. Si j'avais su, je serai allé à côté de Ron, au moins j'étais sûr de dormir.

 _ **A**_ près la récrée, nous avons potion avec les Serpentard, comme toujours. Nous voyons rapidement le programme de cette année, Rogue nous parla des B.U.S.E puis il nous dit de préparer ou essayer pour certain, un philtre de paix. Durant les deux heures, il n'oublia pas de casser les Gryffondor et d'enlever des points pour rien.

 _ **A**_ l'heure de divination en début d'après-midi, je traînais les pieds pour y aller et j'arrivais dix minutes en retard. Je m'excusais rapidement envers la professeur et alla m'asseoir près de Harry et Ron. Je sortis mon livre, le posais sur la table et au lieu d'écouter je regardais les autres élèves. Serpentard et Gryffondor partageaient ce cours et je repérai Malefoy facilement à cause de ses cheveux blanc d'albinos. Je remarquais que lui aussi me regardait avec toujours ce petit sourire narquois. Je sens que cette année, avec lui, ça va être différent. Du moins avec moi.

- _Bon, on va voir si c'est une bonne prof._ Dis-je en marchant vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Hermione.

- _Le meilleur que l'on a eu jusqu'ici reste Lupin._ Me dit-elle et j'approuvais d'un signe de tête.

- _Dommage qu'il est dû démissionner._ Je dis tout en entrant dans la salle de classe. _Où est la prof ?_ Ajoutais-je en ne la voyant pas.

- _Aucune idée. On se met devant ?_

- _Hermione,_ soupirais-je. _On se met dans le milieu si tu veux mais pas devant._

- _D'accord, comme tu veux._ Dit-elle sans rechigner et j'en suis assez étonnée.

 _ **O**_ n s'assoit et on sort nos plumes, parchemins, encriers et livres. Tout le monde est arrivés mais je ne vois toujours pas la prof. Peut-être qu'elle est dans son bureau et qu'elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. En attendant, je discutais avec mon amie tandis qu'un origami en forme d'oiseau volait au dessus de la classe mais cet oiseau s'enflamma et retomba mollement sur la table de Parvati et Lavande.

- _Bonjour, les enfants._ Dit une voix aigu derrière nous. _On se retourna tous pour voir Dolores Ombrage._ Elle marcha à travers une rangée en agitant sa baguette vers le tableau tout en s'exclamant : _Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Plus connu sous le nom de BUSE._ Elle se mit devant son bureau. _Étudier dur et vous serez récompensés. Relâchez-vous et les conséquences pourraient être graves._

 _ **D**_ 'un autre coup de baguette, les livres qu'il y avait sur son bureau se distribuèrent seuls. Je feuilletais rapidement le bouquin pour voir qu'il n'y avait que de la théorie. Je regardais le programme en début de livre et effectivement, il n'y avait aucune pratique, juste de la théorie. Donc les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal cette année seront basé sur de la lecture. Chouette. Je soupire, ferme le livre et me dit que ces cours-ci seront vraiment long. Hermione leva la main après avoir fait la même chose que moi et Ombrage l'interrogea.

- _Il n'y a rien sur les sortilèges de défense ?_

- _Les sortilèges de défense ?_ Elle ricana et s'avança vers notre table. _Cela ne vous servirait à rien dans ma classe._

- _Techniquement si, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal sont fait pour cela, professeur._ Dis-je.

- _Miss Rose c'est cela ?_ J'acquiesce. _Dorénavant, levez la main si vous voulez être interrogé._

- _Donc on fera pas de magie ?_ Demanda Ron.

- _Vous aborderez les sortilèges de défense en toute sécurité, sans aucun risque._

- _Quel intérêt ?_ Questionna Harry. _Si on nous attaquent il y a forcément des risques._

- _Dans ma classe nous levons la main pour parler !_ Dit Ombrage sèchement en retournant vers son bureau. _Le Ministère considère qu'un savoir théorique suffira pour réussir vos examens, ce qui, après tout, est le but de l'école._

- _Comment voulez-vous que la théorie nous prépare à affronter le monde extérieur ?_ S'écria Harry.

- _Mais rien ne vous attend dehors, très cher._ Minauda Ombrage et je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. _Qui voudrait s'attaquer à des enfants comme vous ?_

- _Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être Lord Voldemort._ Tout le monde chuchota et Ombrage garda le silence quelques secondes.

- _J'aimerai que les choses soient bien claires._ Dit-elle d'une voix douce en marchant lentement vers la table de Harry. _On vous a raconté qu'un certain..Mage Noir est de nouveau parmi nous. Ceci est totalement faux._

- _Non c'est pas vrai, je l'ai vue et combattu !_

- _Une retenue Monsieur Potter._ Cria Ombrage en retournant à son bureau.

- _Alors selon vous, Cédric est mort de son gré ?_ Questionna mon ami qui ne lâchai pas l'affaire.

- _La mort de Cédric Diggory était un tragique accident._

- _Ce n'était pas un accident et vous le savez très bien !_ S'énerva Harry avant qu'Ombrage hurle :

- _Assez ! Assez._ Reprit-elle plus doucement. _Vous viendrez à votre retenue demain à cinq heure. Vous serez collé pendant quatre jour et aucun retard ne sera accepté._

 _P_ endant l'heure et demi suivante, nous avons donc commencé à lire le premier chapitre du livre mais je ne retenais pas grand chose. A la sortie de la deuxième heure, dans les couloirs ont parlaient beaucoup des cours de Dolores Ombrage et pas en bien. Comme il n'était que cinq heures, Hermione alla directement à la bibliothèque pour rédiger le devoir de potion pour jeudi mais moi je suivis Harry et Ron dans la salle commune. Sur le chemin on discuta de Ombrage et de la retenue qu'elle a donné à Harry.

 _ **U**_ ne fois entré dans la salle commune, je laisse mes amis pour monter dans ma chambre et aller prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau chaude coule sur mon corps, je pense à Fred et au fait que nous ne nous sommes pas expliqué sur la dispute d'hier soir. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'abordé ou si je dois oublier cette histoire. Après tout, Fred m'a pardonné de lui avoir fait une crise mais j'aimerai qu'il m'explique pourquoi il a agit ainsi. Je sors de la douche,me met en pyjama avant de descendre dans la salle commune chercher Fred. Mais il n'est pas là, il y a seulement Lee Jordan qui joue une partie d'échec avec George. Je m'approche d'eux en souriant et avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, George me dit :

- _Si tu cherches Fred, il est dans notre chambre. Deuxième porte à droite._

- _Merci._ Dis-je en riant puis je monte dans leur dortoir. Je toque deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer. _Bébé ?_

- _Entre, je suis dans la salle de bain._ Je ferme la porte derrière moi et reste au centre de la chambre en bordel. _Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ?_

- _Je voulais juste vous voir pour parler, Monsieur._ Je réponds en souriant tandis qu'il sort de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de ses hanches.

- _Tu as traversé la salle commune dans cette tenue ?_ Il me demande en pointant ma tenue du doigt.

- _Oui. Mais c'est pas comme ci j'étais nue comme toi._ Je souris.

- _Si tu veux j'y vais._

- _Même pas chiche d'y aller._

- _Alors là, c'est mal me connaître._ Il rit et commence à ouvrir la porte mais je le retiens par la main et ferme la porte en me collant contre.

- _Je ne veux pas que les autres filles te regardent dans cet accoutrement. Moi seule le peux._

- _Alors c'est la même chose pour moi._ Il se penche et m'embrasse chastement. _Je vais me changer._

- _Tu es sûr que tu veux te changer ?_ Je lui souris malicieusement et il comprend le sous-entendu.

- _Pas que je ne veux pas mais Lee ou George peuvent entrer n'importe quand et j'ai pas très envie qu'il te découvre entièrement nue._

- _De toute façon je n'étais pas venu pour faire l'amour avec toi mais pour parler._

 _ **I**_ l sourit, m'embrasse plusieurs fois avant de retourner dans la salle de bain se changer. Je m'installe sur son lit et je remarque qu'il y a une photo de moi sur sa table de chevet. Je prends le cadre et l'observe en souriant. Cette photo date de cet été, il a du la prendre discrètement parce que je ne regarde pas l'objectif, je crois que je rigole avec George alors qu'on jetait les gnomes du jardin.

- _C'est maman qui a prit la photo. Je lui avais demandé de le faire._ Me dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- _C'est mignon que tu es une photo de moi près de toi._ Je repose le cadre sur sa table de chevet et le regarde. _Il faudrait que j'en ai une de toi._

- _J'aime pas les photos._

- _Et si je pose avec toi ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Pourquoi pas._ Il se penche et embrasse mon épaule nue. _Tu voulais parler de quoi ?_

- _Mettre les choses au clair par rapport à hier soir._

- _Ah.._ Il baisse la tête vers ses mains.

- _Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler._

- _Pas trop mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix._ Il me sourit.

- _Je voulais juste qu'on mette les choses au clair parce que ce matin on en a pas parlés. Mais si tu n'as pas envie on en parle pas._

- _Si on va en parler maintenant comme ça, cela sera fait et on en parlera plus._ J'acquiesce et lui embrasse la joue.

- _Je vais commencer alors._ Je m'assois en tailleur sur son lit et le regarde. _J'ai été déçu de ne pas te voir aux diligences en sachant que tu m'avais promis de m'attendre. Tu pouvais très bien les laisser partir et m'attendre seul mais tu as préféré partir avec eux parce que mademoiselle Angelina avait trop faim._ Je souffle. _Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas attendu ?_

- _Angelina m'a dit que tu allais sûrement en avoir pour un moment et je n'avais pas trop envie d'attendre tout seul que tu arrives. Il faisait froid aussi et j'avoue que j'avais très faim. Mais je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir attendu, la prochaine fois je t'attendrais._

- _Pourquoi tu écoutes toujours ce qu'elle dit ?_ Il hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. _C'est vrai que tu me vois comme une gamine ?_

- _Seulement quand tu me fais la gueule pour rien. Enfin là ce n'était pas pour rien mais je pouvais pas savoir._

- _Ouais mais bon, tu ne m'as pas défendu. Je suis ta copine et c'est ce que tu dois faire quand on m'insulte ou autre. Moi je prends toujours ta défense quand on t'insulte parce que je n'accepte pas qu'on parle de toi ainsi. Alors j'ai vraiment été blessée quand tu n'as pas réagis._

- _Je m'en doute._ Il me couche sur son lit et se met sur moi sans m'écraser. _Je suis aussi désolé pour ça et la prochaine fois qu'on te parle ainsi je prends ta défense._ Il m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser.

- _Oups, je dérange._ Intervint une voix en provenance de la porte. _Je venais vous cherchez pour aller manger._

- _J'ai pas faim George._ Lui dis-je en le regardant.

- _Moi j'arrive._ Dit Fred et son frère referme la porte. _Pourquoi tu n'as pas faim ?_

- _Ben je sais pas, j'ai pas faim._ Riais-je en passant ma main gauche dans ses cheveux. _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas mourir si je ne mange pas un soir._

- _Je te ramènerai des trucs quand même._ Il m'embrasse. _Tu m'attends là ou tu retournes dans ta chambre ?_

- _Je vais aller faire mes devoirs donc dans ma chambre._

- _Bon ben à tout à l'heure bébé._

* * *

 _ **J**_ e venais de terminer mon devoir de potion quand Hermione est rentrée dans notre chambre. Elle me sourit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain après avoir sortit son pyjama de sa valise. Comme je ne sais pas si Fred est là, je commence mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est quand même débile de ne pas faire de magie dans ce cours, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a juste de la théorie. Je sens qu'on va bien s'ennuyer cette année dans ce cours.

- _Nilin ?_ Appela Lavande en entrant dans la chambre, je lève les yeux et l'interroge du regard. _Fred m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attends dans la salle commune._

- _Merci Lavande._ Je lui sourit, range mes affaires puis toque à la porte de la salle de bain. _Hermione, je rejoins Fred en bas._

- _D'accord, à plus tard._

- _Je vais peut-être dormir avec lui._ Elle me répond juste un « ok » et je descends le rejoindre.

- _Ah voilà ma chérie._ Il dit et je m'assois sur ses genoux. _Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça._ Il me pointe une assiette et un verre de jus de citrouille sur la table basse.

- _Merci._ Je lui embrasse la joue et prend l'assiette. _C'est au chocolat ?_ Demandais-je en prenant la part de gâteau.

- _C'est un brownie._

- _Ah j'aime trop ça !_ Je mange les deux parts qu'il m'a prit et bois le jus de citrouille. _On monte ?_

- _Ouais._ Je me lève de sur ses genoux et prend sa main pour le lever. _George, on monte._

- _Vous voulez être tranquille combien de temps ?_ Nous demande t-il un sourire en coin.

- _Arrête de penser à ça tout le temps._ Ricana Fred. _Deux heures je pense que ça ira._

 _ **L**_ ee et George ricane tandis que nous montons dans leur chambre. Je m'allonge sur son lit, il en fait de même après avoir tiré ses rideaux et nous nous sommes mit sous la couverture. Collé l'un contre l'autre, nous parlons du cours de défense contre les forces du mal que nous avons eu le même jour. Il me dit que George et lui allaient la tester demain pour voir combien de temps elle allait tenir avant de les punir. Je n'étais pas trop d'accord, surtout qu'en sachant qu'elle avait donné une retenue à Harry pour rien. Mais bon, quoi que je dise, ils le feront quand même.

- _Vous en êtes où avec vos produits ?_

- _On est en train d'en fabriquer un nouveau et si il marche, on commencera la vente de nos produits._

- _Je pense que vous aurez du succès avec ça._

- _Nous aussi on pense._ Il rit et me fait des papouilles dans les cheveux.

- _Bé ?_

- _Tu m'as appelé comment ?_ Il tourne sa tête vers la mienne et je souris.

- _Bé. C'est le début de bébé et je trouve ça mignon._

- _Bé._ Il répète. _C'est original aussi. J'aime bien._ Il m'embrasse. _Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?_

- _Oui. J'ai pensé que je pourrai vous aider pour vendre vos produits._

- _Et comment ?_

- _En faisant des bons de commande. Ça pourrait être plus simple pour vendre, non ?_

- _Oui c'est une bonne idée. J'en parlerai avec George mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord._

- _Tu me tiendra au courant._ Il acquiesce et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

 _ **S**_ a main qu'il gardait le long de son corps se retrouva sous mon débardeur ou il me caressa le ventre du bout des doigts. Le baiser s'intensifia et sa main se fit plus baladeuse, remontant vers ma poitrine ou une simple brassière lui barrait la route. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda comme pour me demander mon consentement et je hochais la tête pour lui donner mon approbation. Il retira donc mon débardeur et ma brassière avant de s'occuper de ma poitrine avec sa bouche et sa langue. Je gémis quand je sentis sa main passer sous mon short et ma culotte pour venir exciter ce point sensible. Fred lâcha mes tétons et il descend un peu plus bas, effleurant ma peau de ses lèvres. Il m'enleva le reste de mes vêtements, se mit entre mes jambes et je retiens un gémissement quand je le sentis taquiner mon bouton de chair. Je ne retiens plus mes gémissement et passe ma main droite dans ses cheveux tout en le regardant me procurer du plaisir. Alors que j'allais jouir, il stoppa tout mouvement, me faisant geindre de frustration et il ricana en remontant vers mon visage.

- _Je veux te faire jouir autrement._ Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser. _Si tu le veux._

- _Oui je veux bien._

 _ **I**_ l sourit, m'embrasse puis retire ses vêtements avant de se remettre entre mes jambes. Je sens son sexe toucher le mien et j'ai un peu peur que ça refasse comme la première fois. Il me rassure tout en glissant en moi et je suis étonnée de ne sentir qu'une légère douleur.

- _Tu vois, je te l'avais dis._

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse tandis qu'il va et vient en moi, me procurant du plaisir et ce plaisir ci est totalement différent. Fred va doucement et me fais gémir contre sa bouche mais je veux plus, c'est trop lent. Je lui fais savoir en soulevant mon bassin, il comprend et va un peu plus vite me faisant gémir encore et encore. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou, mordille mon épaule, embrasse ou suçote mon cou et je l'entends gémir de temps en temps. Il va plus rapidement et soudain, je sens une chaleur se propager dans mon bas ventre et une sensation agréable s'accapare de mon organisme. Mes gémissements sont de plus en plus fort et j'espère que personne ne m'entend. Mes jambes se crispent, j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos et gémis son prénom quand la chaleur que j'ai ressenti plus tôt se décuple dans tout mon corps.

 _ **F**_ red se raidis, murmure mon prénom à plusieurs reprise avant de se coucher sur moi sans m'écraser pour reprendre son souffle. Je reprends mes esprits quand Fred se retire de moi et s'allonge à côté de moi. Nos mains se cherchent avant d'entremêler nos doigts.

- _C'était beaucoup mieux que la première fois._ Lui dis-je en tournant ma tête vers la sienne.

- _Je te l'avais dis aussi._ Il sourit et j'acquiesce. _Tu dors avec moi ?_

- _Si je ne te gêne pas, oui._

- _Alors tu restes._ Il se redresse et me redonne mes vêtements. _Ça m'a fait bizarre de ne pas dormir avec toi hier alors qu'on a passé un mois dans le même lit._

- _Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre mais on avait pas trop le choix. Et j'ai pas trop envie que Lavande et Parvati cris dans tous les couloirs de l'école que je dors avec toi._ Lui dis-je en me rhabillant.

- _Moi je m'en fiche._

- _C'est gênant et tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir ça. C'est notre vie privée._

- _Exact._ Je l'embrasse.

- _Bonne nuit bé, à demain._

 _ **O**_ n s'embrasse encore quelque minutes puis je me colle contre lui, ferme les yeux et je m'endors directement dans ses bras.

* * *

 _U_ n mois vient de passé et il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. D'abord, nous avons appris par Harry que les heures de retenues d'Ombrage était vraiment spécial. Harry nous dit que quand il écrivait, ce n'était pas de l'encre qui apparaissait sur son parchemin mais du sang et il nous avoua que c'était son propre sang. Par la suite, nous avons remarqué sur le dos de sa main une cicatrice ou il y avait marqué « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». C'était horrible, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ceci et je me demandais pourquoi Dumbledore ne disait rien sur ces méthodes. Par ailleurs, nous avons également remarqué que notre directeur n'était pas souvent à l'école et qu'il ignorait Harry, ce qui commençait à agacer notre ami.

 _ **L**_ es essais de Quiddich se sont fait le premier vendredi de la première à cinq heures mais Harry, qui avait encore une heure de retenu, ne pouvait pas y assister et nous a donc demandé d'aller voir les sélections. Cette année, c'est Angelina la Capitaine de l'équipe et rien que de la voir m'a hérissé les poils. L'équipe ne mit pas longtemps à être formés, Angelina avait décidé de garder Harry en tant qu'attrapeur, Fred et George en tant que Batteur et Katie Belle en poursuiveuse. Le premier entraînement se fit le lendemain.

 _ **L**_ e dimanche de la première semaine, le Ministère de la Magie adopte le décret numéro vingt-trois, faisant d'Ombrage la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a les pleins pouvoirs de l'école. Elle est même venu inspecter les classes de tout les professeurs pour leur poser des questions pour voir s'ils étaient apte à enseigner. La plupart du temps, nous étions là quand elle le faisait. Le premier qu'elle a inspecter fût celui de sortilèges et je me souviens qu'elle a mesuré notre professeur, chose totalement ignoble. Le deuxième a été celui de potion et Rogue était totalement indifférent à sa présence jusqu'au moment ou elle lui posait des questions. Là, on voyait bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas l'envoyer balader. Il répondait par monosyllabe et froidement, ce qui nous a bien fait rire avec Ron et une fois qu'Ombrage est sortie de la salle de classe, Ron et moi avons reçu un coup de livre sur la tête. Ça fait très mal.

 _ **C**_ elui qui a le plus retenu mon attention est celui de Divination. Le professeur Trelawney n'était même pas au courant qu'elle inspectait les cours pour le Ministère et Ombrage lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir vu grâce à son troisième œil. Notre professeur ne savait plus quoi dire et quoi faire, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise et j'avais vraiment pitié d'elle. Avant de partir, Ombrage lui demanda de lui faire une prophétie, Trelawney bégayait en ne sachant que dire mais avant qu'elle ne parte définitivement, notre professeur de divination lui dit qu'elle allait courir un grave danger. Ombrage nota quelque chose sur sa feuille puis quitta la salle de classe après avoir lâché un « charmant » en regardant Trelawney.

 _ **E**_ t le mois se passa ainsi et les nouveaux décrets apparurent, accrochés au mur près de la Grande Salle. Il y en avait qui interdisait la musique, qu'une tenue correct devait être mise pour aller en cours, les produits des jumeaux étaient interdis à la vente et d'en avoir sur soit, les filles doivent se tenir à plus d'un mètre des garçons et j'en passe. Bien sûr, personne n'obéissait à ses règles qui était totalement stupide. Le dix-neuf septembre nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Hermione dans notre salle commune en toute tranquillité et nous nous sommes bien amusés.

 _ **P**_ ar ailleurs, Hermione a eu la brillante idée de proposer à Harry d'être notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal car avec Ombrage nous n'apprenions rien et par les temps qui courent, il serai plus juste d'apprendre à se défendre. Seulement Harry n'est pas trop enchanté de nous enseigner ce qu'il sait et c'est donc une réponse négative qu'il nous donne. Mais Hermione et moi n'avons pas lâché l'affaire et c'est au bout de trois fois qu'il accepte enfin. Mon amie et moi avons donc donné rendez-vous à certains élèves de maisons différentes sauf Serpentard, de nous rejoindre à la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard à la Tête du Sanglier pour une petite réunion.

 _Date : 5 octobre 1995_

 _ _Lieu :__ __Pré-au-lard ; 16h__

 _ **H**_ arry, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes en route pour aller à la Tête du Sanglier. La neige sur le sol nous empêche de marcher vite au risque de glisser. Il faisait froid et je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer, si bien que j'avais plus que hâte de rentrer dans ce pub et être au chaud.

- _C'est de la folie !_ S'écria Harry. _Qui voudrait de moi comme prof ? Je suis cinglé, vous vous en rappelez._

- _Essaye d'être positif,_ relaxa Ron. _Tu ne peux pas être pire que cette vieille gargouille._

- _Tu seras même meilleur qu'elle._ Lui dis-je alors qu'on arrivait. _Bon sang, je ne sens plus mes doigts de pieds !_

- _Qui est censé se joindre à nous ?_ Demanda Harry, les mains dans les poches.

- _Deux ou trois personnes._ Dit Hermione avant d'ouvrir la porte du pub.

- _Très sympa ici._ S'enquit Ron en voyant l'état du pub. Il n'y avait personne, une chèvre se baladait à travers les tables, le propriétaire nous dévisageait comme ci il n'avait plus vu personne depuis un moment et une tête de sanglier était accroché près de la porte d'entrée.

- _Je me suis dit qu'un endroit peu fréquenté serai le mieux._ Nous dit Hermione avant d'entrer.

 _ **D**_ irectement, je me suis précipité vers la cheminée pour me réchauffer tandis que mes trois amis disposèrent quelques chaises autour de l'âtre en attendant que les deux trois élèves arrivent. Nous avons été très surpris en voyant qu'il y avait plus que deux personnes. Nous étions au moins une dizaine. Fred, George et Lee furent les derniers à arriver et mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vis mon copain s'approcher de moi. Assise près de Ron, dos à la cheminée, je regardais les personnes présente qui attendaient que Harry prenne la parole mais se fût Hermione qui le fit.

 _ _-__ _Bon..euh..vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous avons besoin d'un professeur. D'un bon professeur._ Ajouta mon amie. _Quelqu'un qui a déjà combattu contre les forces du mal._

- _Pourquoi ?_ Questionna un garçon au premier rang.

- _Pourquoi ? Parce que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu pauvre crétin !_ S'écria Ron et je lui donnai un coup de coude.

- _C'est lui qui le dit._

- _C'est Dumbledore qui le dit._ Intervint Hermione.

- _Dumbledore le dit parce qu'il le dit._

- _Bon bref, il est de retour point final. Pas besoin de savoir qui l'a dit et s'embrouiller._ Soupirais-je.

- _Si Potter pouvait nous expliquer comme Diggory a été tué._ Demanda un autre garçon et un silence se fît dans le pub.

- _Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Cédric._ Dit Harry en se levant. _Ceux qui sont venu pour ça, vous pouvez partir._ Il se tourne vers Hermione pour lui chuchoter quelque chose mais elle le retient avant qu'il ne parte et la voix rêveuse de Luna intervint.

- _C'est vrai que tu peux faire apparaître un patronus ?_

- _Oui. Je l'ai vue._ Dit Hermione.

- _Moi aussi._ Dis-je en me levant. _Et il a repousser une centaine de détraqueurs ce jour-là._

- _Il a tué un basilic en deuxième année._ Ajouta Neville et Ginny approuva.

- _Et l'an dernier il s'est battu contre Vous-Savez-Qui._

- _Une seconde._ Dit Harry mal à l'aise. _Ça semble génial quand on le raconte comme ça mais en fait c'était plus un coup de chance. J'ai toujours été aidé. Utiliser ces sortilèges face au danger ce n'est pas la même chose qu'à l'école. A l'école si on fait une erreur, on réessaie le lendemain alors qu'en réalité, un faux pas et tout peut changer. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est._ Leur expliqua t-il avant de se rasseoir.

- _C'est vrai, on ne le sait pas._ Dit Hermione en faisant la même chose. _C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de toi._

- _Bon._ Dis-je en regardant tout le monde. _Ceux qui veulent s'inscrire mettez-vous en file devant la table là-bas. Les autres, partez._

 _ **Q**_ uelle ne fût pas une surprise quand nous avons vue toutes ces personnes défiler devant nous pour inscrire leur nom et prénom sur la feuille posée sur la table. Je ne pensais pas que tout ceux qui étaient présent allait s'inscrire pour faire partit l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée de la nommée ainsi.

 _ **A**_ près être sortit de la Tête du Sanglier, notre petit groupe ou il y avait seulement Ginny, les jumeaux, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi, retournons au château dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Collée contre Fred, j'écoute ce que dit Harry. Et c'est vrai qu'il nous faudrait un lieu ou Ombrage ne nous trouvera pas. Ginny proposa la cabane hurlante mais c'était bien trop petit. Hermione proposa la forêt interdite mais Ron n'était pas du tout d'accord et j'approuvais. Mon amie fit ensuite remarquer à Harry que Cho ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et je pense que Harry devait avoir un grand sourire sur le visage, lui qui avait eu un coup de cœur pour la belle asiatique l'année dernière.

 _ **L**_ 'endroit ou nos entraînement aura lieu a été trouvé par Neville alors qu'il passait dans un couloir. Une porte c'est alors matérialisée devant lui et quand nous y sommes allés, Hermione nous dit qu'il avait découvert la Salle sur Demande et qu'elle contient toujours ce que l'on cherche. Bravo Neville !


	28. Chapter 4 - Cinquième année

_Date : 7 octobre 1995_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grand Hall ; 7h10_

 _ **E**_ n ce lundi matin, un nouveau décret est apparu sur le mur près de la Grande Salle et tout un attroupement d'élève était devant celui-ci, murmurant entre eux leur désaccord ou leur accord avec ce qui est marqué sur ce décret. Flanquée de Hermione, nous essayons de nous frayer un chemin entre toutes ces personnes pour pouvoir lire à notre tour ce décret. Une fois à bonne hauteur, je relève un peu la tête et lit ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

 ***PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE**

 **DE POUDLARD**

 _Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes_

 _et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

 _Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe_

 _ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles_

 _régulier de trois élèves ou plus._

 _L'autorisation de former à nous nouveau_

 _de tels rassemblements_ __doit être demandée__

 _à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage) ._

 _Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe_

 _ou club ne peut exister_

 _sous l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice._

 _Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation,_

 _association, équipe, groupe ou club_

 _qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice_

 _serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

 _Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément_

 _au décret de l'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

 _Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

- _Mais c'est une blague._ Soufflais-je après avoir finit de lire. _Elle n'est pas sérieuse là ?_

- _C'est bien pire que ce que je pensais._ Soupira Hermione. _Elle prend vraiment le pouvoir sur tout !_

- _Et tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que peu de temps après avoir créer tu sais quoi, elle ajoute ce décret ? Elle sait ou se doute de quelque chose._

- _Allons rejoindre Harry et Ron, ils doivent être dans la Grande Salle._

 _ **N**_ ous nous dirigeons à grand pas vers notre table mais aucune trace de nos deux amis. Je regarde l'heure sur la montre que George m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire et me dit qu'il est encore bien trop tôt pour que Harry et Ron soient au petit déjeuner. Peu de temps après, je vois les jumeaux entrer dans la Grande Salle et ils parlaient à voix basse, ce qui voulait dire qu'il manigançait quelque chose ou alors il parlait de leur produit qui se vendait comme des petits pains. Ils arrivent près de nous tout sourire, Fred m'embrasse pour me dire bonjour et leur conversation reprirent de bon cœur.

- _Vous avez vue le nouveau décret de Ombrage ?_ Leur demanda Hermione tout en se servant d'un bol de céréales.

- _On ne lit pas ce genre de connerie._ Lui répond George et je souris.

- _Mais que dit-il celui-là ?_ Demanda Fred en fixant mon amie.

- _Elle dissout toute organisation, club et autres associations à partir de ce jour._ Explique Hermione et les jumeaux injurièrent Ombrage de vieille grenouille répugnante ce qui nous fit bien rire.

- _Non mais c'est une blague !_ S'écria Ron en prenant place à côté de Hermione suivit de Harry. _Vous êtes au courant ?_

- _Hélas oui.._ Soupirais-je. _Vous pensez qu'elle le sait ?_

- _Non je ne pense pas._ Dit Hermione. _Et puis, de toute manière si quelqu'un à été le dire, on le saura tôt ou tard._ Elle sourit énigmatiquement et on la regarde tous en attendant qu'elle nous explique un peu plus le fond de sa pensée. _J'ai ensorcelé le morceau de parchemin ou nous avons tous signé et la personne qui ira l'avouer à Ombrage se retrouvera recouvert de boutons sur tout le visage._

- _Ingénieux !_ Souffla George.

- _Astucieux tu veux dire !_ Ajouta Fred et Hermione rougit d'embarras.

- _Bon, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard._ Dit-elle avant de commencer à déjeuner.

- _Bé ?_ Appelais-je Fred, assis à côté de moi sur ma gauche.

- _Cé,_ plaisanta George et je lui jetais un morceau de toast tandis que les autres riait. _Nan mais avoue c'est tentant !_

- _Seulement pour toi._ Je lui souris et focalise mon regard sur mon copain.

- _Oui, bé ?_ Me dit-il en souriant alors que son frère se moquait de nous.

- _Tu as cours de quoi là ?_

- _Botanique. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai pas fait mon devoir._

- _Moi non plus._ Lui dit George et ils ricanent.

- _N'oubliez pas que vous passez vos Aspics à la fin de l'année._

- _On sait._ Disent-ils en même temps tout en regardant Hermione.

- _Ah vous voilà les garçons !_ Intervint une voix que je ne pouvais plus supporter. _Il faut que je demande si on peut reconstruire l'équipe de Quiddich alors Harry, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de t'énerver contre Ombrage._

- _Euh..ça va être dur mais je pense pouvoir le faire._ Lui répond Harry et Angelina le remercie.

- _On se voit tout à l'heure les gars,_ dit Angelina aux jumeaux et en souriant à Fred avant de partir précipitamment.

- _On se voit tout à l'heure les gars._ Répétais-je en essayant d'imiter sa voix ce qui fit pouffer Harry et Ron.

- _Nilin.._ Commença Fred en se tournant vers moi.

- _Excuse-moi de ne plus la supporter._ Dis-je en souriant ironiquement. _Bon, Hermione, on y va ?_

- _Mais, tu n'as pas fini ton assiette._ Me dit-elle.

- _Je n'ai plus faim._ Je me lève, prend mon sac et embrasse Fred sur la joue. _Passe une bonne matinée mon cœur._

- _Toi aussi, bé._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse sur la bouche et me laisse partir avec Hermione hors de la Grande Salle. En cours d'histoire de la magie, je n'écoutais pas grand chose, à vrai dire je pensais à mes parents. Je me demandais si j'allais passer Noël et le jour de l'an avec eux cette année. Je n'avais pas très envie d'être avec mon père, malgré qu'il m'est parlé, il reste un mangemort et je ne digère toujours pas cet aveux. Seulement, je culpabilise un peu envers ma mère, elle ne m'a rien fait, elle ne fait pas partit des fidèles serviteurs du Lord Noir et pourtant je fais comme ci elle l'était également. Je devrais lui envoyer une lettre, depuis la rentrée je ne leur ai pas envoyé de nouvelle et ils doivent certainement s'inquiéter.

 _ **A**_ la pause de dix heure, je prends quelques minutes pour rédiger ma lettre avant le cours de potion. Je m'installe sur un banc près de la salle d'histoire de la magie et je dis à mes amis que je les rejoindrais après. Je sors tout ce qu'il me faut et commence à écrire.

 _Maman, papa._

 _Je sais que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle depuis la rentrée_

 _et je suis désolée mais j'ai pas mal été occupée. Comme vous_

 _le savez, les BUSES sont en fin d'année et je me dois de les_

 _réussir. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour notre_

 _nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_

 _qui n'est autre que Dolores Ombrage, la sous_

 _secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. Papa doit_

la connaître.

 _Je vous écris également pour vous dire que j'hésite à_

 _passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec vous. Ce n'est pas_

 _contre toi maman, c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à_

 _croire que papa soit un mangemort et que je l'ai appris_

 _par mon ami. Donner moi de vos nouvelles aussi_

 _et dîtes moi ce que vous voulez faire pour les fêtes._

 _Votre fille,_

 _Nilin._

 _ **Q**_ uand je mets le point final à ma lettre, la sonnerie qui annonce la fin de la récrée retentit et c'est en jurant que je range précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac, renversant mon pot d'encre sur mes livres et parchemins neuf. Je jure contre moi-même mais ne prend pas le temps de nettoyer tout ceci d'un coup de baguette, je vais arriver en retard en cours de potion et Rogue va me tuer. Je cours dans les couloirs, les escaliers, bouscule des élèves qui sont sur mon chemin et quand la deuxième sonnerie retentit, j'arrive tout juste dans les cachots. Je n'ai plus de poumons, mes jambes tremblent et quand je suis près de la porte de la salle de classe, je vois que celle-ci est fermée. Oh non..je reprends mon souffle, attache mes cheveux en un chignon vite fait puis tape trois coups à la porte. J'attends qu'il me dise d'entrer mais sa voix grave et traînante ne se fait pas entendre. Je retape trois fois contre la porte, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas attendu. J'attends, encore et encore. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre et vois qu'il est dix heures dix. Je souffle discrètement et alors que j'allais toquer de nouveau, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et tout les regards son sur moi.

- _Vous avez dix minutes de retard._ Me dit Rogue assis derrière son bureau. _Ça fera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous aurez une retenue ce soir avec moi à cinq heure et vous n'avez plus que cinquante minutes pour faire le contrôle que vos camarades sont en train de faire._

- _Professeur, si je peux me permettre, j'ai attendu dix minutes derrière la porte à attendre que vous me dîtes d'entrer._ Lui dis-je, toujours devant l'entrée.

- _Vous me répondez en plus de cela, Miss Rose. Cinq points en moins, si vous continuez ça sera le double._ Claque t-il et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. _Allez vous asseoir et si vous n'avez pas un Effort exceptionnel ou un Acceptable à votre devoir, vous aurez une autre retenue._ Je vais m'installer à la table que je partage avec Hermione mais Rogue n'est pas de cet avis. _Échangez de place avec Miss Parkinson, je serai sûr que vous ne tricherez pas._

 _ **J**_ e me retiens de dire le fond de ma pensée et me dirige donc vers la table que partage Parkinson avec Malefoy. Celle-ci me foudroie du regard avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Hermione. Je m'installe donc sans un regard pour mon voisin, qui je sais, lui me fixe puis sort ma plume et un parchemin mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont tous pleins d'encre. J'entends Malefoy ricaner avant qu'un parchemin propre virevolte devant moi et qu'un pot d'encre soit poussé entre nous. Je fronce les sourcils et tourne ma tête vers Malefoy qui a reprit la rédaction de son contrôle après m'avoir lancé un « tu me fais pitiez » . Sans m'en rendre compte, je souris et commence moi aussi à rédiger le contrôle, seulement je n'ai pas trop réviser hier soir et je suis sûr que je n'aurai pas un Acceptable ni un Effort exceptionnel.

 _ **L**_ a première heure passée, Rogue ramasse les contrôles et alors que j'allais retourner à ma place initial, Rogue me dit que j'étais très bien ici. Je me laisse choir sur le tabouret et manque de tomber mais Malefoy me rattrape par le bras en ricanant. Je me rassis correctement et arrache mon bras de sa poigne en ronchonnant. Ce n'est pas drôle. Notre professeur nous dit que nous avons une heure pour faire une potion de notre choix que nous avons vue les années suivante ou celles qui sont au programme de cette année. Comme je ne maîtrise pas très bien la préparation du philtre de paix, je vais faire celle-là. Je sors mon livre de potion mais je crois que j'ai oublié de nettoyer l'encre dans mon sac et sur mes affaires.

- _On dirait que tu as un problème, Rose._ Me dit Malefoy en regardant mon livre plein d'encre.

- _Bien remarqué,_ ironisais-je. _Faut juste que je nettoie et tout sera comme neuf._ Je pose mon sac sur la table, sort ma baguette et pointe le bout à l'intérieur. _Récurvite. Voilà._ Je fais la même chose avec le livre. _Bon, au boulot sinon Rogue va encore me mettre une retenue._

- _Voilà ce qui arrive quand on sort avec Fred Weasley._ Lança Malefoy en posant son chaudron sur sa table.

- _Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon retard. De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas._ Je pose mon chaudron sur la table et vais chercher tous les ingrédients qu'il me faut.

 _ **L**_ 'heure passa et bien sûr, Rogue enleva des points à Gryffondor car la potion de Harry était jaune au lieu de bleu, celle de Ron faisait des grumeaux, celle de Neville crachais des jets de fumée malodorante et moi parce que j'avais oublié un ingrédient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait contre moi aujourd'hui mais j'étais servis. Quand on arriva dans la Grande Salle, il y avait peu de monde et je fus soulagée de voir Fred et George déjà assis à notre table. Je m'installe près de mon copain et soupire de contentement quand il embrasse ma joue.

- _Mauvaise matinée ?_ Me demande t-il tandis que je me servais du gratin de courgette et du rôti.

- _Oh oui. J'ai fais perdre vingt points à moi seule à notre maison et je suis collée ce soir avec Rogue._

- _Toi t'es collée ?_ George demande, ahuri. _Non impossible, Nilin est comme Hermione, elle ne peut pas être collée._

- _Et bien la preuve que si._ Je soupire. _Et c'est juste parce que je suis arrivée en retard de soit disant dix minutes, alors qu'il m'a fait poiroter devant la porte dix minutes._

- _Il croyait même que tu allais rentrer dans la classe sans autorisation._ Me dit Ron la bouche pleine.

- _Donc tu es collée à quelle heure ?_ Me demande Fred.

- _Cinq heure. Donc je viendrais pas te voir ce soir, désolée._

- _T'inquiètes pas._ Il me sourit et nous continuons de manger en discutant.

* * *

 _Date : 9 octobre 1995_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Salle sur Demande ; 16h10_

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui à lieu la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore et tout ceux qu'il y avait au pub sont venu. Harry était mal à l'aise de devoir nous apprendre à se défendre mais je pense que l'idée ne lui déplaît pas totalement. Pour débuter, il nous dit que l'on va déjà revoir les sortilèges de base, c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons en rang par deux et devant nous se trouve un mannequin qui tient une baguette dans sa main de fer. Je suis avec Hermione et derrière nous se trouve Fred et George. Celui-ci n'arrête pas d'embêter Hermione en lui tirant les cheveux mais elle ne réagit pas face à ces « enfantillage » comme elle le dit. Neville est le premier à se lancer, il pointe sa baguette vers le mannequin, lance le sort mais cela créer l'effet inverse : sa baguette s'envole et nous devons nous baisser pour ne pas nous la prendre dans la figure.

- _Je suis nul._ Dit Neville d'un ton las.

- _Non. Tu agis trop avec ta baguette._ Lui explique Harry d'un ton calme. _Essaie comme ça. Experlliarmus._

 _ **L**_ a baguette du mannequin vola plus loin et nous sommes tous subjugués par ce que vient de faire Harry. Il nous montre le mouvement de poignée que nous devons faire tout en lançant le sort puis on l'exécute sur le mannequin avant que Harry nous dise de le faire encore et encore mais cette fois, sur un pantin chacun. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Neville râler contre lui-même parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Voulant l'aider, je laisse tomber mon mannequin et m'approche de lui.

- _Ça va pas ?_ Lui demandais-je en me postant à côté de lui.

- _Je n'y arrive pas. C'est pourtant simple mais..je sais pas, je dois avoir un problème._

- _Non. Moi je pense que tu peux y arriver mais que tu es persuadé du contraire alors tu n'y arrives pas. Ai confiance en toi, concentre toi et fais le._ Il me regarde, pas très convaincue. _Neville, essaie._ Il se met en place, se racle la gorge, pointe sa baguette sur le mannequin mais rien ne se passe. _Neville ?_

- _Je me concentre._ Me dit-il.

- _Ah, pardon._ Je souris.

- _Experlliarmus !_ Lança t-il mais sa baguette tombe plus loin et il soupire.

- _En fait, c'est ton mouvement du poignet qui est pas bon._ Je ramasse sa baguette et la lui donne. _Regardes, je te remontre._ Je me pose devant le mannequin et fait un léger mouvement de poignet tout en disant : _Experlliarmus !_ La baguette saute de la main du mannequin et je souris fière de moi.

- _Je n'ai jamais été très doué en sortilèges de toute façon._ Me dit Neville en allant ramasser la baguette.

- _Ne dit pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver avec de l'entraînement. Ne te décourage pas Neville._ Je pose ma main sur son épaule et lui sourit. _Pour le moment, essaie juste de faire le mouvement sans lancer le sort._

- _D'accord._ Il me sourit. _Merci Nilin._

* * *

- _Bé ?_ Appelais-je en entrebâillant la porte de sa chambre.  
- _Désolé Nilin mais ton bé n'est pas disponible pour le moment._ Me dit George après avoir ouvert la porte en grand. _Si vous le voulez bien, repassez plus tard ou revenez demain._  
- _Il est sous la douche ?_ Demandais-je et il acquiesce. _Je peux l'attendre ?_  
- _Hey George, il n'a pas dit un truc du genre : « si elle vient, dîtes lui qu'on se verra demain » ?_ Intervint Lee Jordan, couché sur son lit à lire un magazine sur le Quiddich.  
- _Il..il a vraiment dit ça ?_  
- _Ouais._ Dit George avec une moue désolé.  
- _Vous savez pourquoi il ne veut pas me voir ce soir ?_  
- _Il n'a rien dit de plus._  
- _D'accord..bon et bien, à demain. Bonne nuit._

 _ **G**_ eorge ferme la porte et je pousse un soupire. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas me voir ? Peut-être qu'il est juste fatigué et qu'il voulait se coucher plus tôt. Non, le connaissant c'est pas ça. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que je vienne parce qu'il m'en veut par rapport à un truc. Je retourne dans la salle commune ou Hermione aidait Harry et Ron sur notre devoir de potion.

- _Je croyais que tu devais aller voir Fred._ Me dit mon amie en me voyant m'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- _Il me fait la gueule, je crois._  
- _Fred faire la gueule ?_ Ron ricane. _Ce n'est pas son genre._  
- _Alors comment tu expliques le faîtes qu'il ne veux pas me voir ce soir ?_  
- _Euh.._  
- _Voilà._ Je croise les bras sur la table et y pose ma tête. _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi._  
- _Vous vous verrez demain, il te le dira ne t'inquiète pas._ Me réconforta Hermione.  
- _Bref, quand est la deuxième réunion de l'AD ?_ Demandais-je en relevant la tête.  
- _Nous ne savons pas encore._ Me dit Harry. _La semaine prochaine je pense._  
- _En tout cas, c'était vraiment cool comme premier ''cours''._ Lui dis-je. _Et tu es très bien comme professeur._  
- _Ah ! Tu vois je te l'avais dis !_ S'écria Ron, sa plume pointée vers Harry.  
- _Tant mieux alors._ Harry sourit. _Nilin, tu veux bien m'aider sur ce devoir, comme ça Ron et Hermione travaillent ensemble._  
- _Oui, pas de problème._

 _ **R**_ on et moi échangeons de place et je l'aidais donc à rédiger son devoir. De temps en temps, je levais les yeux vers mes deux autres amis et je voyais Ron regarder Hermione avec émerveillement et je comprenais pourquoi Harry voulait que je l'aide. C'était tout simplement pour les laisser entre eux. C'est trop mignon. Mais, est-ce que Hermione ressent la même chose vis-à-vis de Ron ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle ne parle jamais de ses sentiments. Soudain, un bruit en provenance de la fenêtre attire mes yeux sur celle-ci. Une chouette est posée sur le bord et tape de son bec le carreau. Je me lève, ouvre la fenêtre et la chouette se met à voler dans la salle commune, effrayant les élèves au passage. Je reconnais la chouette de mes parents, je l'appelle et elle vient se poser sur la table, renversant l'encrier de Ron sur son devoir. Je m'excuse tandis que Hermione nettoie puis je prends la lettre avant de repousser la chouette dehors.

 _Nilin,_

 _Nous allons bien même si on s'inquiète de ne pas avoir_

 _de nouvelle plus souvent de ta part. Pour ce qui_

 _est des BUSES, nous pensons que tu les auras,_

 _tu es une élève studieuse, nous ne nous faisons_

 _pas de soucis pour cela._

 _Nous sommes également au courant pour Ombrage._

 _Ton père l'a connaît effectivement._

 _Ton père s'en veux d'être ce qu'il est et il_

 _ne t'en tient pas rigueur. Pour ce qui_

 _est des fêtes, ont aimeraient bien que_

 _tu viennes au moins passer le_

 _réveillons avec nous. Tu nous_

 _manques._

 _Tes parents._

- _Tes parents ?_ Me demande Hermione et j'acquiesce.  
- _Vous faîtes quoi pour Noël ?_ Leur demandais-je en revenant m'asseoir.  
- _On reste au château._ M'indique Ron et je sais qu'il parle de ses frères et lui.  
- _Moi aussi._ Dit Harry.  
- _Je reste aussi,_ ajouta Hermione. _Et toi ?_  
- _Je vais juste passer le réveillons avec mes parents et je reviendrais au château pour passer Noël avec vous._ Je leur souris. _Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester avec mes parents, enfin surtout avec mon père, depuis que je sais ce qu'il est._  
- _Tu en as parlé avec lui ?_ Me demande Hermione.  
- _Oui, mais je n'idéalise pas ce genre de chose et même s'il regrette aujourd'hui, pour moi il ne changera pas._ Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. _Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit._

* * *

 _ **L**_ e mois d'octobre est passé comme une flèche emportant avec lui ses désagréments, car il y en a eu pas mal. Tout d'abord, Ombrage a sortit un nouveau décret ou tout les élèves allaient être interrogés sur des activités illicites car bien sûr, elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Nous en avions tous marre de son règlement et on faisaient tout pour transgresser les règles, notamment Fred et George qui continuaient de vendre leur farces et attrapes qui fonctionnait à merveille. Harry continuait de répondre à Ombrage mais arrêtait quand Ron ou même Hermione lui rappelait les entraînements de Quiddich.

 _ **M**_ ais il y a aussi de meilleure choses qui se sont passés, comme les réunions de l'AD chaque semaine. Nous avons revue le sortilèges de stupéfaction et Harry avait fait des duels entre deux élèves, souvent un garçon contre une fille et c'était vraiment génial. Ron s'était confronté à Hermione et bien sûr, mon amie l'a mit au tapis bien avant qu'il ne dise un mot. Il avait alors dit aux autres garçons qu'il l'avait laissé faire par simple galanterie mais ils n'y ont pas cru une seule seconde. Pour ma part, j'ai dû affronter Fred et comme c'était assez tendu entre nous depuis un petit moment, je ne savais toujours pas la raison, le simple duel ou nous devions essayer de stupéfixier l'autre, c'est transformé en un duel avec plusieurs sorts.

 **Flash-back**

 _ **L**_ es duellistes suivant Ron et Hermione sont Neville et Luna. Le premier n'a pas l'air très à l'aise quand il se poste face à la Serdaigle, qui elle, a ce petit sourire rêveur. Elle est gentille Luna, un peu tête en l'air et bizarre mais gentille. J'avais fais rapidement sa connaissance lors des réunions précédentes et sa présence ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, je la trouvais apaisante. Je me mis à côté de Hermione pour regarder le duel quand mon regard croisa celui de Fred, en face de moi. Depuis la première réunion de l'AD, il agissait bizarrement avec moi et je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais pour que se soit tendu entre nous. Luna projeta Neville à terre et Harry annonça les deux prochains duellistes qui ne sont autre que Fred et moi.

- _Il n'a aucune chance._ Entendis-je Ron dire.  
- _Vas-y Fred, pas de pitié !_ Hurla George suivit des autres garçons alors que Fred se mettait en place.  
- _Aller Nilin,_ m'encouragea Ginny. _Fait comme si ce n'était pas ton copain._

 _ **F**_ acile à faire puisqu'en ce moment j'ai l'impression que nous sommes revenu au stade amis. Je me mis également en place, sortit ma baguette de la poche arrière de mon jeans et me tient prête. On se fixaient et je crois qu'on attendaient que l'autre jette le sort en premier. J'entendais les murmures des autres autour de moi mais je restais concentrée sur Fred. Il fût le premier à jeter le sort mais j'étais décidée à gagner. Je me protège à l'aide du sort protego puis enchaîne avec un stupéfix mais Fred se protège également mais avant qu'il n'est envoyé un autre sort, sa baguette vole à plusieurs mètres derrière lui et enfin, je l'envoie à terre avec un stupéfix. Je souris tandis que les filles m'applaudissent et que les garçons, tout comme Fred toujours au sol, me regarde avec ébahissement.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

 _ **A**_ près être sortit, sans faire de bruit car Rusard surveillait de près pour nous piéger, nous avons regagnés nos dortoirs respectifs. Là-bas, Fred m'a prit à part et ma demandé des explications. Je lui ai alors dit que j'en avais marre de son comportement étrange avec moi, que s'il ne m'aimait plus il n'avait cas me le dire directement au lieu de prendre ses distances. Il m'a alors avoué qu'il m'aimait toujours et que si il était distant avec moi c'est parce qu'il travaillait sur des nouveaux produits avec George et qu'il fallait que personne ne le sache. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait été jaloux de mon rapprochement soudain avec Neville lors de la première réunion de l'AD et je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, que je l'aimais bien trop pour aller voir ailleurs.

 _ **L**_ e mois de novembre a été a peu près pareil que celui d'octobre. Ombrage continuait de prendre le pouvoir et elle a même créer une association qui se nomme : la Brigade inquisitoriale. Bien sûr, les Serpentard dont Malefoy et sa bande de chien, se sont de suite présentés. Il fallait donc être plus prudent lorsque nous nous rendions aux réunions. D'ailleurs, celles-ci se passait très bien et le nombre d'élèves s'agrandissait au fil des semaines. Nous avions appris énormément de chose et les entraînements payaient. Harry nous a apprit comment suspendre quelqu'un dans les airs, comment réduire des objets et bien d'autres sortilèges.

 _ **L**_ ors du premier match de Quiddich qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard, il y a eu une bagarre entre Malefoy, Harry et les jumeaux. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ombrage s'en mêla et les trois Gryffondor s'en sortait avec des heures de retenue tout les soirs du mois et ils étaient privée de Quiddich à vie. Ils étaient hors d'eux quand ils sont sortit du bureau de cette vieille grenouille. Fred s'en est même prit à moi sur le coup de la colère, je ne lui en ai pas tenu rigueur et heureusement il s'est excusé le lendemain.

 _ **H**_ agrid est revenu en début de mois, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes allés le voir pour lui demander le pourquoi du comment il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il nous a avoué qu'il était aller voir les géants mais il nous en dit pas plus. Son premier cours de soins aux créatures magique se portait sur les Sombrals, Harry nous dit que c'était ces animaux là qu'il avait vue en début d'année qui tirait la carriole. Les Sombrals étaient des chevaux ailés squelettique et que seuls ceux qui ont vue la mort peuvent les voir. Ce qui explique pourquoi Harry les voient et pas nous.

 _ **N**_ ous sommes le dix-huit décembre et c'est l'avant dernier jour d'école avant les vacances. Je n'ai pas hâte de revoir mes parents, j'aurai dû leur dire que je préférais rester avec mes amis au château mais bon, ma mère n'y est pour rien si mon père est ce qu'il est. Nous étions à une réunion de l'AD et aujourd'hui on revoyaient tout les sorts que nous avions réappris. J'étais avec Neville, il voulait réessayer d'expulser ma baguette plus loin, alors j'attendais qu'il le fasse tout en observant Fred plus loin avec Angelina. Parce que oui, elle est arrivée il y a peu de temps. Avant, elle était occupée a jouer l'hystérique avec son Quiddich mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour ce sport à l'école, elle a rejoins l'AD mais comme je m'y attendais, elle colle les jumeaux. Elle fait tout pour m'énerver cette fille.

- _Experlliarmus !_ Lança Neville et ma baguette vola plus loin.  
- _Bien joué Neville !_ Lui dit Harry qui passait derrière lui.  
- _C'était super, bravo._ Le félicitais-je en tapotant son épaule. _Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que tu allais y arriver._

 _ **A**_ la fin de l'heure, Harry nous dit que c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui et que l'on se retrouvera après les vacances et que l'on devait s'entraîner chez nous puis il ajouta que l'on avait fait du bon travail. On applaudit puis on alla récupérer nos affaires au quatre coin de la pièce. Les miennes étaient prêt de celle des jumeaux et quand j'arrivais près d'eux, Angelina partait, en passant à côté de moi elle me donna un coup d'épaule et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Angelina._ Marmonnais-je tout en la fusillant du regard.  
- _Tu as faim ce soir ?_ Me demanda Fred alors que je prenais mon sac.  
- _Oui._ Je souris. _On doit passer à la salle commune avant ?_ Demandais-je en pointant du doigt leur carton de farces et attrapes.  
- _Pas la peine._ George me fait un clin d'œil et ajouta avant que je n'ouvre la bouche : _on est plus a une retenue tu sais._  
- _Oui mais bon, j'aimerai profiter de mon copain quand même._  
- _Nous n'avons rien de prévu ce soir._ Me dit Fred avant de m'embrasser. _Je serai tout à toi._  
- _Épargnez moi les détails._ Ricana George. _Oh Harry, attend ! On a eu une idée._  
- _Ouais, on pourraient mettre des pastilles de gerbes dans la tasse d'Ombrage._ Lui dit Fred.  
- _Ou un Berlingot de fièvre, des furoncles.._  
- _Les gars, je crois que Harry a autre chose à faire._ Leur dis-je en voyant Harry trépigner sur place en regardant Cho près du miroir. _Allez venez._

 _ **J**_ e prends Fred par la main et nous sortons de la Salle sur Demande. En chemin vers la Grande Salle, ils me posèrent des questions sur Cho et Harry mais je ne leur dit rien. Nous allons manger avant de retourner dans notre salle commune. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là et je crois qu'ils attendaient Harry.

- _Je vais me changer, j'arrive dans cinq minutes._ Dis-je à Fred.

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse puis monte dans sa chambre avec son frère tandis que je montais dans la mienne pour me mettre en pyjama. Je rejoins Fred dans son lit et comme à notre habitude, nous parlons de Ombrage, des cours de Harry, de leurs farces et attrapes et bien sûr de notre avenir ensemble. Lui comme moi, nous voyaient déjà quinze ans plus tard avec des enfants, au moins deux, un garçon et une fille.

- _Tu les appellerais comment ?_ Lui demandais-je.  
- _Si c'est un garçon, je ne sais pas encore. Par contre si c'est une fille, j'aime bien Olivia._  
- _Moi aussi j'aime bien. Donc ça sera Olivia pour la fille mais le garçon il n'aura pas de prénom._ Je ris et il sourit tout en caressant mes cheveux. _De toute façon nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir._  
- _Oui et peut-être qu'on aura deux filles._ Me dit-il en souriant.  
- _Aussi._ Je change de position pour me mettre sur lui et le regarder dans les yeux. _Je t'aime._  
- _Je t'aime aussi Nilin._

 _ **A**_ près avoir fait l'amour, nous nous sommes couchés et endormi peu de temps après, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seulement, on vient nous réveiller quelque temps après mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que j'ai retenue c'est que Harry a rêver de Arthur Weasley et que les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron sont concernés parce que c'est leur père. McGonagall, car oui c'est elle qui est venu nous réveiller, m'a aussi dit que j'allais probablement avoir une sanction car elle m'avait trouvé dans le lit d'un garçon.

 _ **C**_ 'est donc en pyjama que nous sommes conduit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Harry, Ron et Ginny sont déjà là. Fred et George se mettent derrière eux et attendent des explications. Moi, je m'assois sur le sofa où Ginny y est déjà assise et je presse sa main dans la mienne en guise de soutient.

- _Dans ton rêve, étais-tu à côté de la victime ou regardais-tu du dessus ?_ Demanda Dumbledore à Harry en lui tournant le dos.  
- _Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'étais.._ Harry semblait angoissé. _Professeur, dîtes moi ce qu'il se passe._ Mais Dumbledore ne faisait plus attention à lui et s'adressait à un tableau puis à un autre. _Regardez-moi !_ Hurla Harry et nous sursautons tous. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ Ajouta t-il d'une voix plus douce avant que le professeur Rogue arrive.  
- _Vous souhaitiez me voir professeur ?_  
- _Oh Severus..Harry va avoir besoin de votre aide._  
- _En quoi puis-je l'aider ?_ Demanda t-il de sa voix doucereuse.  
- _Minerva, raccompagnez ces enfants dans leur salle commune._ Dit Dumbledore en nous désignant. _Faîtes vos bagages, un portoloin vous attendra sur mon bureau dans moins d'une heure. Harry reste là quelques instant._

 _ **E**_ n passant près de Harry, je presse son épaule et lui sourit avant de suivre McGonagall vers la sortie. Elle nous ramène dans notre salle commune puis nous laissa faire nos bagages. Enfin, moi je ne sais pas si je dois les faire ou non. Je les fais quand même en faisant le moins de bruit possible, me change rapidement et descend dans la salle commune ou je retrouve Ron et les jumeaux. Personne ne parle puis quand Ginny arrive, nous retournons dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait plus personne, sur le bureau la Gazette des Sorciers y était posé et je pense que c'était le portoloin. Nous attendons alors en silence avant que le portoloin ne se mette à briller, et nous transporte directement au 12 Square Grimmaurd.


	29. Chapter 5 - Cinquième année

_Date : 18 décembre 1995_

 _Lieu : 12 Square Grimmaurd ; 4h30 du matin_

 _ **C**_ ela faisait deux heures que nous étions arrivés au 12 Square Grimmaurd ou Sirius nous attendaient accompagné de Harry, qui était arrivé plus tôt que nous. Il nous a donc appris que Arthur était à Sainte Mangouste et que Molly l'avait rejoins immédiatement et qu'il était chargé de veiller sur nous. Les enfants Weasley étaient dans le salon et attendaient patiemment le retour de leur mère tandis que je restais avec Harry et Sirius dans la cuisine. L'ancien prisonnier m'a servit un chocolat chaud avant de nous laisser seuls Harry et moi.

- _Ça va mieux ?_

- _Je..je sais pas trop.._

- _Tu veux me raconter ?_ Il tourna son visage vers le mien, il était encore pâle et semblait fatigué. _Tu n'es pas obligé._

- _C'est moi qui ai attaqué Monsieur Weasley._ Me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- _Quoi ?_ Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux. _Ne dit pas de bêtise._

- _Je te dis que c'est moi, Nilin._ Dit-il sèchement. _J'étais le serpent._

- _Tu étais un serpent ?_ Il acquiesce en détournant le regard.

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.._

- _Que t'as dis Dumbledore une fois que nous étions partit ?_

- _Il veut que Rogue me donne des cours d'Occlumancie._ Me dit-il avant de soupirer. _Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est mais si c'est avec Rogue.._

- _Dumbledore c'est ce qu'il fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Et on demandera à Hermione, elle doit bien savoir ce que c'est._ Je souris et il acquiesce. _Je vais voir les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron, tu viens ?_

- _Non. Non vas-y seule._

- _Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute._ Lui dis-je en me levant. _Ils ne t'en tiendront pas rigueur, crois-moi._

 _ **I**_ l ne dit rien et, muni de ma tasse de chocolat, je vais dans le salon ou je retrouve les Weasley. Ron est assis dans un fauteuil, jouant avec sa baguette et en fixant le plafond. Ginny tripote ses cheveux, le regard dans le vague, Fred et George jouent aux cartes, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le canapé. Quand j'entre totalement dans la pièce, ils tournent tous leur tête vers moi et je vois qu'ils sont déçu, ils pensaient sûrement que c'était leur mère. Je fini ma tasse de chocolat, la pose sur la table basse et m'assoit à côté de Ginny.

 _ **J**_ e pense soudainement à mes parents et au faîtes que je dois passer le réveillons avec eux mais j'ai tout simplement plus du tout envie d'y aller. Je veux rester avec mes amis et après ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Arthur Weasley, je préfère vraiment rester avec eux. J'écrirai à mes parents une fois qu'on aura des nouvelles du père de famille. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre et il est plus de cinq heure, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher. Je m'allonge sur le canapé sans empiéter sur l'espace de Ginny et m'endors rapidement.

- _Nilin, réveille toi._ Me dit quelqu'un en me secouant l'épaule et je grommelle. _Bébé, lève toi._

- _Il est qu'elle heure ?_ Bafouillais-je, gardant les yeux fermés.

- _Sept heure. Maman est là, viens._

- _J'arrive._

 _ **J**_ e sens ses lèvres embrasser mon front avant qu'il ne sorte du salon. Je me réveille lentement et remarque que je suis seule dans la pièce. Je me lève du canapé, m'étire puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Là-bas, tout le monde est assis sur les bancs autour de la table et écoute attentivement ce que dit Molly, debout en bout de table. Je la salut d'un signe de main et vais m'asseoir près de Fred.

- _Votre père a été gravement blessé mais il s'en sortira._ J'entendis des soupirs de soulagement. _Grâce à Harry, on l'a retrouvé à temps. Alors merci Harry._ Molly l'enlaça.

- _Merci Harry._ Répétèrent la famille Weasley.

- _Quand pourra t-on aller lui rendre visite ?_ Demanda Ginny.

- _Il faut qu'il se repose et d'ailleurs, nous aussi. Allez, au lit !_

 _ **T**_ out le monde se leva et on monta tous dans nos chambres. J'ai à peine touché le matelas que je m'endors tout habillée.

* * *

 _ **D**_ eux jours plus tard, nous sommes en route pour aller rendre visite à monsieur Weasley à Sainte Mangouste. Hier, j'ai envoyé la lettre à mes parents pour leur dire que je restais avec la famille Weasley en vue des événements qui sont survenu et que je me devais d'être là pour mon copain. J'ai reçu leur réponse ce matin et ils m'ont répondu qu'ils m'en voulaient de m'éloigner d'eux comme je le faisais, qu'ils n'acceptaient pas mon comportement envers eux et que je me devais d'être présente pour le premier janvier sinon je serai interdite de retourner chez les Weasley les prochaines vacances. Je n'ai donc pas le choix que de rentrer pour le premier janvier.

 _ **O**_ n arriva enfin à Sainte Mangouste, le hall était bondé de sorciers et sorcières tous assis sur des chaises, à attendre que l'on viennent s'occuper d'eux. D'autres, vêtu de robes vertes arpentait les couloirs un bloc-notes dans leur main, certains questionnaient les patients. Molly nous demanda de la suivre et on s'arrêta derrière une queue formée devant un comptoir ou une jeune femme blonde y était assise. Une pancarte « Renseignements » était accroché au dessus du comptoir et il y avait également tout un tas d'affiches sur des potions et antidotes. On patienta un long moment avant que Molly ne lui demande où sont mari a été transféré, après lui avoir indiqué, Molly nous pria de la suivre et nous montons au premier étage.

- _Je vais rester ici,_ leur dis-je une fois que nous sommes devant la porte de sa chambre.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Me demande Fred en me regardant tout comme le reste de la famille.

- _Parce qu'il faut laisser la famille d'abord.._

- _Mais tu fais partie de la famille maintenant._ Me dit Molly. _Et toi aussi Harry._ Ajouta t-elle en voyant le garçon s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la porte. _Il va vouloir te remercier. Aller, venez._

 _ **E**_ n entrant dans la chambre, je remarquais qu'il y avait deux autres patients avec monsieur Weasley. Arthur occupait le lit du fond, près de la fenêtre et il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier à moitié assis sur son lit. On s'approcha de lui et quand il nous vit, un grand sourire prit place sur son visage tuméfié et entouré de bandages. Je restais un peu en retrait tout comme Harry pour les laisser un peu en famille jusqu'à ce que Arthur nous remarque.

- _Ne soyez pas timide,_ plaisanta t-il et je souris. _Approchez voyons._ Fred me laisse une place entre lui et son frère et je souris à Arthur tandis que Harry se place près de Molly. _Je suis content de vous voir._

- _Et nous, nous sommes contents de voir que tu vas bien papa._ Lui dit Ginny, lui tenant la main.

- _Comment ça va ?_ Demanda Molly, l'air inquiet.

- _Mieux._ Lui répond t-il avec un sourire. _Mais les bandages me gênent un peu.._

- _Pourquoi ils ne te les enlèvent pas ?_ Questionna Ron.

- _Parce que je n'arrête pas de saigner dès qu'ils me les enlèvent. Je suis donc obligé de les garder et de boire une potion de Régénération sanguine toutes les heures._ Nous explique t-il. _Mais les guérisseurs vont trouver un antidote, ne vous inquiétez pas._

- _Que s'est-il passé papa ?_ Demanda Fred.

- _Vous le savez non ?_ Arthur lance un regard à Harry. _Je devais surveiller le Département des Mystères et j'ai été attaqué par un serpent géant._

- _Tu veux dire que tu étais en_ , Fred se penche vers son père pour ne pas que les deux autres patients entendent, _mission ?_

- _Fred !_ Rouspéta Molly. _On en parlera ailleurs._

- _Tu devais surveiller la chose que Tu-sais-Qui veut se procurer, pas vrai ?_ Dit George à mi-voix.

- _George !_ Rouspéta Molly une seconde fois. _Bon ça suffit, allez attendre dehors vous deux._

- _Mais.._

- _Pas de mais, dépêchez-vous !_ Ordonna sèchement Molly.

- _Bé tu viens ?_ Me demande Fred après avoir marmonné des paroles inaudibles à l'encontre de sa mère ainsi que des au revoir à leur père.

- _Oui, j'arrive._ J'attends qu'ils sortent pour prendre la parole : _Est-ce que vous allez passez Noël avec nous ?_

- _Normalement je ne devrais pas sortir d'ici tant que je ne suis pas totalement soigné mais comme c'est Noël, les guérisseurs m'autorise à rentrer juste pour cet événement._ Me dit Arthur en souriant.

- _Tant mieux alors._ Lui dis-je en souriant. _Bon, je vais rejoindre les jumeaux avant qu'ils ne fassent des siennes. Rétablissez-vous vite._

 ** _I_** l me remercie et après l'avoir salué, je sors de la chambre pour rejoindre Fred et George qui étaient plus loin dans le couloir. Je m'approche d'eux pour voir qu'ils avaient sortit des oreilles à rallonge de leur poche et qu'ils allaient écouter une conversation entre deux guérisseurs, une femme et un homme.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !_ Leur demandais-je et ils sursautèrent avant de se retourner.

- _Tu devrais venir écouter ce qu'ils se disent._ Me dit George en me tendant une oreille.

- _Non merci, je veux bien qu'on espionne l'Ordre parce que c'est important mais ces personnes ne sont pas vraiment importante pour nous. Et leur discussion doit certainement rester entre eux._

- _On a juste entendu une dispute et on voulaient savoir de quoi ils parlaient._ Me dit George.

- _D'ailleurs on a appris que la femme trompait son mari avec ce gars._ Ajouta Fred et je soupire.

- _Oui et bien c'est leur problème._ Je prends l'oreille à rallonge de leur main et la range dans la poche de ma veste. _Imaginez si c'était votre mère à ma place ?_

- _Ou-la !_ Rigola George. _Elle nous aurai hurler dessus et fait la morale jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au QG._

- _Exactement donc si vous voulez évitez ceci, allez vous asseoir sur les chaises là-bas et faîtes comme si vous n'avez rien fait._

- _Oui maman._ Se moquèrent-ils et je souris en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 _ **H**_ ermione venait d'arriver au QG et de suite, elle nous a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé car, McGonagall n'a rien voulu lui dire. Molly lui expliqua et comme à son habitude, elle posa toute sorte de questions auxquelles nous n'avions pas le temps d'y répondre. Molly nous ordonna de sortir de la cuisine le temps qu'elle prépare à manger et je montais donc dans la chambre que j'occupe avec Fred afin de préparer des affaires avant d'aller me doucher. Je prends mes vêtements dans mes bras et me dirige vers la porte vers Fred me bloque le passage, me pousse gentiment en arrière et ferme la porte de son pied. Il me regarde, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et je l'interroge du regard.

- _Tu allais où comme ça ?_

- _Me doucher._

- _Je peux vous accompagnez mademoiselle ?_ Me demande t-il en s'approchant de moi et je reculais au fur et à mesure.

- _Si je pense à ce que tu penses, non._

- _Ça dépend de ce que tu penses que je pense._ Dit-il et je buttais contre le lit et il en profita pour se coller contre moi. _Alors ?_

- _J'ai pas envie.._

- _Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ?_ Il prend mes vêtements et les pose sur le petit coffre au bout du lit. _Vraiment sûr ?_

- _Oui..Fred, qu'est-ce que tu.._

 ** _J_** e n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose que ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes et qu'il m'allonge sur le lit sans douceur. Ses mains passent sous mon pull et viennent se poser sur mes seins. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou et je retiens mes gémissements mais quand il me mordille et me suçote la peau, je soupire de plaisir. Il se relève, content de lui et me regarde en souriant.

- _Tu peux aller prendre ta douche maintenant._ Me dit-il. _Sans moi._ Ajouta Fred avec un clin d'œil.

- _Enfin !_ Plaisantais-je en souriant avant de me lever et de prendre mes vêtements.

- _Je peux continuer si tu veux, ça ne me pose aucune soucis._ Il prend ma main mais je la retire aussi vite.

- _Bé, je dois aller me laver là._

- _Mais tu as le temps._ Il reprend ma main et me tire vers lui. _T'as vraiment pas envie ?_

- _Non._ Je secoue la tête en même temps.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Alors, de un je dois avoir mes trucs aujourd'hui et de deux, c'est pas vraiment le moment avec ton père qui est à Sainte Mangouste.._ Je grimace et il acquiesce.

- _Tu as raison. Donc, je pourrai pas te faire l'amour pour Noël ?_ Je lui frappe le bras en riant avant d'aller vers la porte.

- _Oui et tu devras t'abstenir pendant,_ je compte sur mes doigts, _vingt-trois jours maximum, si on se revoient pas avant._

- _Vingt-trois jours ?_ S'exclame t-il tandis que je sors de la chambre. _T'es pas sérieuse ?_ Il me suit dans le couloir. _Bé !_

- _Si je suis sérieuse._ J'arrive dans la salle de bain. _A tout à l'heure mon cœur._

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse puis lui ferme la porte au nez. Je l'entends pester à travers la porte puis vais me doucher rapidement. En sortant de la douche, j'essuie la buée sur le miroir au dessus du lavabo et je maudis Fred de m'avoir fait un suçon qui sera bien visible pour tout le monde. Je me promis de lui faire la même chose dès que je le croiserai dans un couloir ou même dans la cuisine s'il le faut.

 _ **J**_ e sors de la salle de bain, j'ai fais en sorte que mon suçon ne se voient pas trop en le cachant avec mes cheveux mouillés. Je vais dans la chambre pour mettre mes chaussures puis descend d'abord dans la cuisine ou je retrouve Hermione, Ginny et Molly. Elles me disent que les garçons sont dans le salon à faire elles ne savent quoi. Je les remercient et vais dans le salon et ils sont tous ici. Harry et Ron s'affrontent à une partie d'échec version sorcier, Sirius essaie d'allumer la cheminée de façon moldue et les jumeaux sont assis autour de la petite table du salon, un parchemin devant eux. Je vois que Fred est dos à moi, je souris, m'approche à pas de loup avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou, le faisant sursauter, pose mon menton sur son épaule pour faire comme si je regardais ce qu'il écrivait puis je lui fais le suçon au même endroit que le mien.

- _Vengeance !_ M'écriais-je en reculant tandis qu'il se retournait pour me regarder.

- _T'es contente de toi ?_

- _Oui._ Riais-je. _Nous sommes quittes maintenant._

- _Pour l'instant._ Il me fait un clin d'œil puis retourne à son occupation. _Prépare toi à prendre cher._

- _Tu ferai mieux d'avoir peur._ Me dit George en riant.

- _Je suis déjà morte de peur._ Ils rient puis je vais m'asseoir près de Harry et Ron. _Qui gagne ?_

- _Ron,_ grommela mon ami à lunette. _Je n'arriverai jamais à le battre !_

- _Au faîtes, Harry, j'ai oublié de te demander._ Il me regarde rapidement comme pour me dire de continuer. _Avec Cho, raconte._

- _Oh euh..et bien.._ Je souris en le voyant rougir. _On s'est embrassés._

- _C'est vrai ?_ Dis-je limite en criant et tout le monde se retourna vers nous. _Je veux dire, c'est super Harry. Donc, vous êtes ensemble ?_

- _Je crois oui._

- _Aaaanw ! C'est trop mignon._ Il sourit en rougissant avant que je me tourne vers Ron. _Et toi, Ronald, tu n'as pas quelqu'un en vue ?_

- _Quoi ? Non, ça va pas la tête._ Il ricane, mal à l'aise.

- _T'es sûr ?_ Demandais-je. _Vraiment personne ?_

- _Non personne._

- _Ouais à d'autre._ Je souris et me lève. _Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas attendre qu'un autre garçon te la vole._

* * *

 _ **N**_ ous étions le vingt-trois décembre et Molly avait descendu tout un tas de carton du grenier pour que l'on puisse décorer l'intérieur de la maison. Nous nous sommes donc répartis les tâches, Ginny, Hermione et moi décorons le salon, Fred et George s'occupait du hall d'entrée tandis que Harry et Ron faisaient la cuisine. Molly s'était occupé d'acheter un sapin que Sirius à mit dans un coin du salon, près de la cheminée.

- _On ira acheter les cadeaux cet après-midi ?_ Demanda Ginny, m'aidant à décorer le sapin.

- _Oh oui ! Je n'ai pas tout acheté._ Dis-je. _D'ailleurs, je pourrai mettre le cadeau des jumeaux dans votre chambre ? Parce que si je le mets dans la notre Fred va le voir avant l'heure.._

- _Oui pas de problème._ Me dit Hermione en souriant. _Ça vous dit d'aller dans les boutiques moldue ?_

- _Moi ça me va._ Dit Ginny.

- _Moi aussi. Il faudra en parler à ta mère Ginny._

- _De quoi faudra t-il me parler ?_ Demanda la mère de famille en entrant dans le salon.

- _Hermione nous a proposé de faire nos achats de Noël dans les boutiques moldue._ Lui dit Ginny.

- _Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr._ Ajouta mon amie.

- _C'est une bonne idée. Je vais juste aller à Gringotts pour prendre un peu d'argent et en convertir en argent moldue._

 ** _A_** près deux heures à chercher des cadeaux à travers les boutiques de Londres, nous avions tout ce qu'il nous fallait. On rentra au QG en faisant attention à ce que personne soit dans les parages et une fois rentrés à l'intérieur, nous montons rapidement dans la chambre de Hermione et Ginny pour cacher nos cadeaux sous leur lit.

 _ **N**_ oël arriva très vite et Molly avait, comme à son habitude, déjà tout préparé, que se soit les mets que la table de la cuisine. Il était midi dix quand nous nous mettons à table. Pour ce jour, j'avais enfilé une robe, sous l'ordre de Fred. Molly arriva peu de temps après avec Arthur, assis dans un fauteuil roulant et il avait la mine jovial. On lui souhaita un bon retour parmi nous et un joyeux Noël.

- _Les cadeaux maintenant._ S'exclama Molly après que nous nous sommes tous assis. Elle donna une boîte à Ron, et un paquet pour Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione et moi. _Ouvrez les vite, j'ai hâte de voir votre tête !_

 _ **J**_ e souris face à sa bonne humeur et ouvrit mon paquet pour découvrir une écharpe en laine, tricoter main, de couleur blanche et beige. Je la trouvais magnifique et elle était toute douce. Je la remerciais chaleureusement avant de la mettre autour de mon cou avant de regarder ce qu'avait reçu les autres. Ginny avait une jolie veste rose pâle, en laine également ou la première lettre de son prénom était inscrit sur le dos de la veste. Ron avait eu une doudoune grise qui avait l'air de tenir chaud avec également la première lettre de son prénom mais cette fois, sur l'un des flancs de la veste. Fred et George avait eu une écharpe avec les mêmes couleurs : soit blanche, orange, un peu de beige et du vert. Harry arriva suivit de Sirius et Molly lui donna son cadeau, un jolie bonnet rouge et or. Les jumeaux, vite aidé de Hermione, nous servit nos verres de jus de citrouille puis Arthur leva son verre.

- _Trinquons ! Je veux porter un toast, à monsieur Harry Potter qui, sans lui, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. A Harry !_

- _A Harry !_ Répétons-nous avant de boire une gorgée.

- _Qui veut de la soupe d'huître ?_ Demanda Molly et je grimaçais. _Il y a aussi du saumon avec des toast._

- _Bé, tu veux quoi ?_ Fred se tourne vers moi pour prendre mon assiette mais je lui retiens la main.

- _Rien._

- _Tu n'as pas faim ?_

- _Si mais je..j'aime pas les huîtres et le saumon.._

- _Ah._ Il sourit. _Maman, Nilin n'aime pas les huîtres et le saumon._

- _Nan mais c'est bon, je peux faire un effort._ Dis-je pour ne pas vexer Molly.

- _Oh c'est vrai, ma chérie ? Ne te force pas si tu n'aimes pas. Je vais aller te préparer autre chose._

- _Non, non c'est bon. J'aurai dû vous le dire avant, désolée. Je me rattraperai avec la dinde._

- _Tu es sûr ?_ Me questionna t-elle.

- _Très sûr._

 ** _A_** près avoir mangé la dinde aux marrons et le Christmas pudding, nous aidons Molly a débarrasser avant de fuir dans le salon pour ouvrir nos cadeaux. Je commence d'abord par celui de Ron, une boîte de chocogrenouilles et trois flacons de vernis qu'il avait trouvé dans une boutique moldue avec Harry. Il y en avait un bleu électrique, un rouge bordeaux et un noir. Je le remercie et passe au suivant, celui de Harry. Il m'a offert une panoplie d'accessoires pour les cheveux : serres terres, nœuds, foulards et autres. Mon ami me dit que comme j'aimais être assez coquette et que j'aimai toutes ces choses là, il m'en a offert. Je le remercie également et prend le cadeau de Hermione, qui n'est autre qu'un planning de révision et un manuel sur les potions ainsi que l'histoire du monde magique. Hermione et les examens, une grande histoire d'amour. Je la remercie tout de même en lui disant que ça allait beaucoup me servir puis passe au cadeau des jumeaux. Ils me sourient tout en me le tendant et j'ai soudainement peur qu'il y est l'une de leurs inventions et que cette fois, je sois le cobaye.

- _Il n'y a rien d'autre que ton cadeau, Nilin._ Se moqua George.

- _Nan mais on ne sait jamais, avec vous._ Lui dis-je en souriant avant de déballer mon cadeau.

- _On ne savait pas trop quoi t'acheter donc j'espère que ça te plaira._ Me dit Fred avant que je n'ouvre le paquet. Je souris en voyant une boîte de maquillage et un coffret parfum et gel douche.

- _Ah ouais donc en gros, je pue et je suis moche._ Rigolais-je tout comme mes trois amis.

- _Mais naaaan !_ Disent les jumeaux en riant aussi.

- _A croire hein._ Je ris tandis qu'ils ''boudent''. _Merci les gars. J'espère que le parfum sent bon._

- _Fred m'a affirmé que tu allais l'aimer._ George s'écria. _Et sinon, notre cadeau ?_

- _Impatient,_ plaisantais-je. _Je ne l'ai pas ici._

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il est où ?_ M'assaillent-ils et je souris.

- _Je l'ai caché pour ne pas que vous tombiez dessus. Mais il vous faudra l'ouvrir dans cet endroit secret pour ne pas que votre mère le voit sinon ça ne va pas lui plaire. Enfin, je suppose._

- _On peux l'avoir maintenant ?_ Me demandent-ils déjà prêt à sortir du salon.

 _ **J**_ e les emmenais donc à l'étage, dans la chambre que partageaient Hermione et Ginny avant de sortir leur cadeau de sous le lit de l'une d'elle. Je les observe déchirer le papier cadeau, amusée de leur impatience. J'espère que ça va leur plaire au moins. Le papier enlever, les jumeaux se regardent puis me fixe, ne s'attendant certainement pas à recevoir ce genre de cadeau. Ils ont l'air déçu et je baisse les yeux en triturant mes doigts.

- _Je n'aurai pas dû vous acheter ça_ , leur dis-je. _Je..je me suis doutée que ça n'allait pas vous plaire._

- _C'est pas que ça nous plaît pas._ Commença George.

- _C'est juste que nous ne savons pas pourquoi tu nous a acheté une valise._ Termina Fred. Je les regarde à tour de rôle.

- _J'ai pensé à une valise pour mettre toute vos farces et attrapes, du moins une partie. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous être utile plutôt que des cartons ou vos sacs de cours. Là, au moins, vous pourrez en mettre plus et il y a des places de rangements pour bien séparer vos farces et attrapes._ Leur expliquais-je. _Mais si c'est nul et que vous n'en voulez pas, tant pis, j'irai la rendre au magasin._

- _Non, surtout pas._ Me dit George après avoir ouvert la malle.

- _C'est ce qu'il nous fallait justement._ Ajouta Fred.

- _Ah oui ? Vous ne me dîtes pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?_

- _Pas du tout ! C'est parfait et comme ça, on pourra se trimballer dans tout Poudlard avec ça._

- _Contente que ça vous plaise._ Je souris.

- _Merci Nilin !_

 _ **G**_ eorge m'enlaça rapidement avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre, la valise dans les mains tout en s'exclamant qu'il allait commencer à ranger leur farces et attrapes dedans. Fred ricana devant l'empressement de son frère puis m'embrassa pour me dire merci à son tour.

- _Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te donner._

- _Un autre cadeau ?_

- _Oui._ Il me sourit et me tira à sa suite.

- _Je pensais que tu me l'avais déjà donné avec ton frère._ Lui dis-je.

- _Oui mais il y en un autre. De ma part seulement._ On monte l'escalier qui mène à notre chambre. _Je pense qu'il te plaira._

- _Ça dépend de ce que c'est._ On s'arrête devant la porte de notre chambre, qui est fermée.

- _Attend que je te dise d'entrer._ Il me dit avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

 _ **J**_ 'attends donc patiemment, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu m'acheter d'autre que le coffret de parfum et la boîte de maquillage. Je n'aime pas trop qu'il m'achète tout un tas de chose alors que l'argent qu'ils ont, va servir à acheter une boutique pour leur farces et attrapes. Et puis, je ne lui ai rien acheté pour lui seulement et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

- _Entre._ Cria t-il de la chambre.

 _ **J**_ 'ouvre la porte et la première chose que je vois, c'est le chat qui est couché sur le lit. Je m'arrête dans mon élan, trop surprise de voir un chat sur notre lit. Il est vraiment beau ce chat, je crois que c'est le plus beau que je n'ai vue de ma vie. C'est un angora roux avec des poils plus clair à certains endroits. Du coin de l'œil je vois Fred s'approcher de moi et je souris encore plus, c'est un magnifique cadeau.

- _Alors, ça te plaît ?_

- _Oui._ Je tourne ma tête vers lui. _Merci pour ce très beau cadeau._

- _C'est une femelle qui a deux ans. Je voulais te prendre un chaton mais ils n'en avaient plus._

- _Je suis contente d'avoir celui-là._ Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit et caresse le chat. _Elle est toute douce ! Comment s'appelle t-elle ?_

- _Elle n'a pas de nom, c'est à toi de le faire._ Je réfléchis. _Tu as le temps de choisir bé._ Il me rejoint sur le lit. _Tu ne me remercie pas ?_

- _J'allais le faire,_ dis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Date : 12 janvier 1996_  
 _Lieu : King's Cross ; Poudlard Express_

 _ **D**_ eux semaines se sont écoulées et j'attends avec empressement mes amis près du Poudlard Express. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas seule, mes parents ont tenu à m'accompagner. J'ai passé les deux semaines avec eux et c'était plutôt froid entre nous, nous nous parlions peu, c'était seulement lors des repas que c'était plus animés. Ma mère le prend très mal que je m'éloigne d'eux mais bon, c'est de la faute de papa. Le faîtes qu'il soit mangemort me répugne et m'oblige à rester loin d'eux. Je ne veux rien avoir avec eux, et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, j'ai encore plus peur.

 _ **I**_ l était près de onze heure et ils ne sont toujours pas là. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils sont en retard ? Non, connaissant Molly, jamais ils ne seraient en retard. Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà à Poudlard ? Ils m'auraient prévenu tout de même. Est-ce qu'ils leur sont arrivés quelque chose en route ?

- _Chérie, tu devrais monter dans le train si tu ne veux pas qu'il parte sans toi._ Me dit ma mère.

- _Mais mes amis ne sont pas encore arrivés.._

- _Ils sont certainement en retard, vas les attendre dans un compartiment._ Dit mon père en me poussant par l'épaule vers le train.

- _Envoie nous des nouvelles plus souvent Nilin. Et surtout, révise bien pour tes BUSES._

- _C'est bon maman,_ soupirais-je.

 _ **J**_ e leur fais un signe de main et monte dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. A onze heure pile, le train démarre et je ne sais même pas si mes amis sont montés dans le train eux aussi. Peut-être qu'ils me cherchent et que je vais les voir arriver dans peu de temps. Je sors mon chat de sa cage et le câline en regardant le paysage défilé derrière la vitre du compartiment. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Olympe parce que je trouvais cela original et peu commun.

 _ **U**_ ne demi heure plus tard, toujours personne en vue et là, je suis vraiment inquiète. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici ! Je décide alors de partir à leur recherche, ils sont certainement dans un compartiment voisin avec d'autres élèves. Je laisse Olympe dans le compartiment puis sort de mon compartiment pour aller chercher mes amis. Seulement, aucune trace d'eux. Je soupire et m'adosse sur une cloison du train, croise les bras et observe les élèves passer devant moi quand j'aperçois Cho Chang passer avec sa bande d'amis.

- _Hey Cho !_ L'appelais-je et elle se stoppa pour me regarder. _Tu n'aurai pas vue Harry ?_

- _Non désolée._ Me dit-elle en faisant la moue. _Je n'ai ni vue Ron et Hermione._

- _Ah..merci quand même._ Elle me sourit et reprend son chemin, suivit de ses amies.

- _On est seule Rose ?_ Me demanda quelqu'un sur ma gauche.

- _Comme tu peux le voir, Malefoy._ Je tourne mon visage dans sa direction. _Mais tu es aussi seul que moi._

- _Faux. Mes amis m'attendent dans mon compartiment._ Il s'adosse à la cloison face à moi et me fixe. _D'ailleurs, où sont tes amis ?_

- _Là où tu n'es pas déjà._ Répondis-je sèchement.

- _Je pense qu'ils sont déjà à Poudlard._ Il sourit en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- _Moi je ne pense pas._

- _On pari ?_

- _Non._

- _Tu as peur de perdre ?_

- _D'accord, on pari._

- _Bien, moi je dis qu'ils sont déjà à Poudlard depuis hier soir._ Il tend sa main sans enlever son stupide sourire de ses lèvres.

- _Et moi je dis qu'ils ont loupés le train parce que l'un d'eux était en retard._ Je prends sa main dans la mienne, elle est froide.

- _Pari tenu._ Il lâche ma main et remet la sienne dans sa poche.

- _Et que donne le perdant au gagnant ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Nous verrons le moment venu, veux-tu._ Je hausse les épaules. _Tu as passé de bonne vacances ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?_ Grinçais-je. _Comme si ça t'intéressais de toute façon._

- _C'était juste pour faire la conversation, mais je vois que tu n'es pas de très bonne humeur pour discuter alors je vais retourner près de mes amis et parler avec eux._

- _Fait donc cela. Plus tu es loin de moi, mieux je me porte._

 _ **I**_ l ricane et me laisse seule. Pourquoi j'ai parié avec lui ? Et puis, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a raison ? Qu'ils sont à Poudlard depuis hier et que je ne suis au courant de rien. Je soupire puis retourne à mon compartiment.

 _ **I**_ l avait raison. J'ai perdu mon pari et Malefoy doit s'en réjouir d'avance. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Quand je suis entrée dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, j'ai de suite aperçut les quatre têtes rousses des Weasley avant de voir Harry et Hermione non loin d'eux. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur en les voyant déjà attablés, m'attendent certainement en riant et en blaguant. Seulement, je n'avais plus envie de les voir, du moins pas ce soir, et mon appétit a disparu. J'ai alors tourné les talons pour monter à la tour des Gryffondor. Je n'y crois pas, ils ne m'ont rien dit et je me suis inquiétée pour rien. Les imbéciles !

 _ **J**_ 'entre dans la salle commune et monte directement dans ma chambre. Mes affaires sont là et Olympe est déjà couchée sur mon lit. Je la rejoins, tire mes rideaux avant de m'allonger sur le dos et de fixer le plafond. J'espère qu'ils auront une bonne excuse à me donner pour ne m'avoir rien dit. C'est donc en colère que je m'endors.


	30. Chapter 6 - Cinquième année

_Date : 13 janvier 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Chambre des filles ; 6h30_

 _ **C**_ e matin, en me levant, je me posais toujours cette question : pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ? Je pousse un soupir puis me lève, je vois que Lavande et Parvati dorment encore alors je fais le moins de bruit possible. Par contre, Hermione est levée et je sais qu'elle est dans la salle de bain car la lumière diffuse sous la porte. Comment je dois me comporter envers elle ? Être froide, faire comme si de rien était, ne pas lui parler ?

 _ **J**_ e fini de m'habiller quand elle sort de la salle de bain. Elle s'arrête net sur le pas de la porte, son pyjama à la main et elle m'observe mettre ma cravate. Je crois qu'elle aussi ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec moi. Elle finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

- _Salut._

- _Salut._ Répondis-je en me regardant dans mon miroir.

- _Tu vas bien ? On ne ta pas vue au banquet hier soir._

- _Je n'avais pas faim._ Je vais prendre mon maquillage. _Et je vais bien._

- _D'accord. Comment s'est passé la fin de tes vacances ?_

- _Ça va._ Dis-je tout en me mettant du mascara. _Et les tiennes ?_

- _Pareil. Nous ne sommes pas sortis de la maison sauf hier pour ramener monsieur Weasley à Sainte Mangouste._

 _ **D**_ onc Malefoy avait bel et bien raison, ils sont arrivés hier avant le Poudlard Express. Je n'y crois pas..Je me sens assez mal sur ce coup là et je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient rien me dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je range ma trousse de maquillage dans ma valise, prend mon sac de cours et descend dans la salle commune sans attendre Hermione, qui m'appelle sans s'occuper de nos deux camarades de chambre. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je remarque Harry et Ron somnolant sur le canapé à nous attendre certainement. Fred et George sont dans un coin, la valise que je leur ai acheté avec eux à vendre des produits de leur fabrication.

- _Nilin !_ M'appela Hermione assez fort car les quatre tournent la tête vers nous et je soupir. _Nilin, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

- _Rien, j'ai juste très faim._ Lui dis-je sèchement avant de traverser la salle commune.

 _ **F**_ red essaya de me retenir par le bras mais je le contournais rapidement et sortis de la salle commune. Le tableau fermé, je ne perds pas de temps pour descendre à la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ignore au lieu de les affronter et de leur demander pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas prévenu qu'ils ne prendraient pas le train. Je suis une vraie idiote ! J'arrive dans la Grande Salle et il y a déjà pas mal de monde ainsi que tous les professeurs. Ombrage sourit tout en observant les élèves, elle m'agace déjà. Je m'installe près de Neville, Seamus et Dean puis entame mon petit déjeuner qui se résume à des tartines de pâte à tartiner et un chocolat chaud.

 _ **P**_ eu de temps après, je vois mes amis entrer dans la Grande Salle et de suite, ils viennent s'asseoir vers moi. Je garde mon regard fixé sur ma tartine quand je sens l'odeur de noix de coco de celui que j'aime. C'est tellement difficile de rester sans rien faire alors qu'il est à côté de moi et qu'il m'a énormément manqué. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me tourner vers lui et de le prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser et lui faire un câlin.

- _Coucou mon bébé._ Me dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Deux fois plus difficile. _Ça ne va pas ?_ Je hoche de la tête pour lui dire que oui, je vais bien. _Fait moi un bisou alors._

 _ **D**_ 'un coup je vois Malefoy entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivit de ses amis, et il faut que j'aille le voir pour ce fameux pari. Le fait de penser qu'il a gagné me révolte. Comment a t-il pu savoir alors que moi-même, j'étais dans l'ignorance ?

- _Ah ok. Je vois qu'une autre personne t'intéresse._ Me dit Fred froidement.

- _Je pensais à quelque chose, ne t'image pas des trucs alors qu'il ne se passe rien._ Lui dis-je sans même le regarder.

- _Alors fait moi un bisou._

- _Non._

- _Non ?_ Répète t-il, étonné de ma réponse. _Et pourquoi ?_ Je tourne ma tête vers lui et grave erreur, ses yeux me scrute et j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser..

- _Hum..parce que j'ai mal à la gorge et que je ne veux pas que tu sois malade de ma faute._ Il fronce les sourcils et je sais qu'il ne me crois pas.

- _Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé dans le train sans nous ?_ Me demanda Ron et je me suis retenu de l'envoyer balader et d'avoir mon chocolat chaud sur sa tenue de sorcier.

- _Nan ça été, merci. D'autre personne m'ont tenu compagnie à leur façon._ Répondis-je. _Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois aller parler à quelqu'un._

 _ **J**_ e leur sourit faussement, me lève sans oublier mon sac avant de me diriger vers la table des Serpentard, là où se trouve Malefoy. J'entends les chuchotements des autres maisons et même celle des vert et argent mais je n'y fais pas attention. Le blond est assis au milieu de la table, entouré de sa bande d'amis et dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il a se sourire en coin qui m'énerve le plus. Je me poste derrière Parkinson et fixe Malefoy tandis que tous les serpentard me regardent en chuchotant.

- _Bon, tu as gagné, je suppose que tu as réfléchis à ce que je dois faire pour toi._

- _Oui et je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire._

- _Tout ce qui touche à toi ne me plaît pas Malefoy._ Dis-je sèchement et il ricane.

- _Bien, tu es prête à entendre ce que tu dois faire ?_

- _Pas le choix._ Grognais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- _Je veux que tu me fasses des fiches de révision sur toutes les matières, pour que je puisse réviser au mieux pour mes BUSES._

- _Nan mais tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, sérieusement ? J'ai aussi les miennes à faire et.._

- _Je m'en fiche. C'est moi qui ai gagné, c'est moi qui choisi Rose._ Me coupa t-il d'un ton sanglant.

- _Très bien ! C'est bon, je le ferai._ Marmonnais-je.

- _On se retrouve ce soir à la bibliothèque._ Me dit-il.

- _Qu'elle heure ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Après les cours, ça te convient ? Non, en fait tu n'as pas le choix._ Il ricane suivit de Crabbe et Goyle et je soupir.

 _ **J**_ 'ai passé la matinée à ignorer mes amis et mon copain. Je n'arrive pas à leur demander, peut-être parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont me dire. Je sais, c'est ridicule. À l'heure du déjeuner, je me place à côté de Neville, qui lit la Gazette du Sorcier.

- _Neville, je pourrai lire après ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Oui, bien sûr._

- _Merci._

 _ **J**_ e n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire ce matin, j'étais bien trop pressée de fuir mes amis. Je me sers des spaghetti puis observe la table des Gryffondor. Je vois que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas encore arrivés et que Fred et George sont plus loin, en compagnie de Lee et Angelina. Mon copain à l'air ailleurs et je sais que c'est de ma faute. Il va vraiment falloir que je leur parle.

- _Tient._ Me dit Neville, le visage pâle en me tendant le journal.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ Lui demandais-je et il acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague.

 _ **J**_ 'ouvre le journal et le feuillette en jetant quelque fois des coups d'œil vers Fred. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça et en plus c'est de ma faute alors je suis doublement plus mal. Je reporte mon attention sur le journal et je comprends la réaction de Neville. L'article parlait d'Azkaban ou il y aurai eu des évadés. Je lu par la suite ce que le Ministre a bien voulu dire à la Gazette : _«_ _ _ **Nous vous confirmons que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance se sont évadés hier, en début de soirée. Le Premier Ministre Moldu a été alerté du danger. Nous avons la quasi-certitude que l'évasion a été orchestrée par un homme qui s'est lui-même échappé d'Azkaban, le criminel Sirius Black. Cousin, de l'évadée, Bellatrix Lestrange. »**__

 _ **D**_ es mangemorts se sont échappés de la prison d'Azkaban. Je ferme le journal et le pose sur la table, entre Neville et moi. Et bien sûr, Sirius est impliqué dans ce malheur, comme si c'était lui. C'était totalement ridicule. Je continue de manger sans cesser de regarder Fred et cette fois, il me regarde avec cet air triste. Je ne peux pas rester là, à le regarder sans rien faire. Je bois cul sec mon verre de jus de citrouille, me lève et marche rapidement vers lui. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux tout le long et à mon arrivé, il se lève du banc pour se mettre face à moi. Je ne tiens même pas une seconde et l'enlace en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir passer mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras me serrent plus fort contre lui et je l'entends me murmurer que je lui ai manqué et qu'il m'aimait. Je souris et met ma tête dans son cou, pour moi aussi lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué et que je l'aimais également.

- _Nilin, j'ai du mal à te comprendre._ Me dit George en se tournant vers nous. _C'était quoi ta petite crise de ce matin ?_

- _Euh..je vous en parlerai ce soir._ Je m'écarte du corps de Fred mais reste proche de lui.

- _Pourquoi tu as été vers Malefoy aussi ?_ Me demande Fred.

- _Je vous expliquerai ça aussi ce soir._ Leur dis-je.

- _Fait moi un bisou, à moins que comme ce matin, tu ne veux pas me donner ta maladie imaginaire._ Plaisanta mon petit ami et je souris avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 _ **J**_ 'avais prévenu Harry, Hermione et Ron que je devais leur parler ce soir et ils ont acceptés. Le soir venu, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un coin de la salle commune, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous avons de la chance, il y a peu de monde ce soir, au moins je suis sûr que cette histoire ne sortira pas d'ici.

- _Nous t'écoutons._ Me dit George.

- _Je..si je vous ai ignoré toute la matinée et hier soir c'est parce que je vous ai attendu sur le quai 9 ¾ pendant un long moment et je ne vous ai pas vue. Je vous ai cherché dans le train sans succès et je me suis vraiment inquiété. Puis quand je suis arrivée au château et que je vous ai vu assis à notre table dans la Grande Salle, je me suis demandé pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu.._

- _Mais on l'a fait !_ S'écria Fred et les autres acquiescèrent. _Je t'ai envoyé une lettre pour te prévenir._

- _Ah bon ? Quand ? Je n'ai rien reçu.._ Dis-je honteuse.

- _Samedi._ Dit Ron. _Comme ça, nous étions sûr que tu l'es et que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ne pas nous voir dans le train._

- _Mais, pourquoi je n'ai rien eu ?_ Ils haussent les épaules et je soupir.

- _Tes parents._ Intervint Hermione. _Tu m'as dit un jour que c'était ta mère qui prenait le courrier pour toi lorsque tu dormais._

- _Oui, c'est peut-être eux._ Dit Harry. _Ton père est un mangemort et comme cela venait de Fred, il l'a sûrement déchiré et il ne t'a rien dit._

- _Non..mon père n'est pas comme ça.._

- _Nilin, c'est un mangemort !_ S'exclama mon ami à lunette. _N'oublie pas qu'ils veulent la pureté du sang._

- _Mais les Weasley sont des sang-pur !_ M'écriais-je en le fusillant du regard.

- _Mais à leur yeux se sont des traîtres à leur sang ! Je pense que ton père ne veut pas te voir avec l'un d'eux et qu'il ne t'a rien dit._

- _Bé, tu devrais leur envoyé un courrier pour leur demander confirmation._

- _Je..ouais je le ferai demain._ Il me sert contre lui et embrasse mon front. _Tu devais nous dire pour Malefoy._

- _Ah oui._ Soudain je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque. _Oh non.._

- _Quoi ?_ Demandent-ils.

- _Je devais le rejoindre à la bibliothèque et j'ai totalement oublié.._

- _Pourquoi tu devais le rejoindre ?_ Me demande Hermione.

- _Parce qu'on a parié et il a gagné.._

- _Parié sur ?_ Je regarde Ron et soupir.

- _Si vous étiez déjà à Poudlard ou non. Il a dit que vous y étiez et il a gagné, en contrepartie, je dois l'aider pour un truc._

 _ **J**_ e préfère ne pas tout dire pour ne pas que Ron et Harry ne s'en mêlent et commence à l'insulter. Certes ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid qu'il l'insulte mais je n'ai pas envie de les entendre vociférer sur lui toute la soirée. Du coup, pour lancer un autre sujet, je parle de la fin des vacances et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils me parlent de ce qu'ils ont fait au 12 Square Grimmaurd en mon absence.

* * *

 _Date : 14 janvier 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Hall ; 7h35_

 _ **J**_ 'attends que Malefoy pointe le bout de son nez pour m'excuser de mon oublie d'hier soir. J'ai rapidement prit mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis et mon copain avant de sortir attendre Malefoy. Seulement, je ne le vois pas, il y avait Parkinson à la table ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle mais pas le blond. Peut-être qu'il a eu une panne de réveil. Je relis pour la troisième fois les décrets de Ombrage sur le mur près de la Grande Salle quand la voix de celui que j'attends se fait entendre à ma gauche.

- _Je t'ai attendu pendant trois quart d'heure hier._

- _Oui je sais, j'ai oublié que je devais passer à la bibliothèque.._ Je tourne mon regard vers lui et remarque qu'il me regarde fixement. _Quoi ?_

- _Je pensais que j'étais important pour toi, ça me blesse énormément que tu m'es oublié._ Il pose sa main sur son cœur et je lève les yeux en souriant.

- _Oh oui ! Comment ai-je pu oublier le grand et beau Drago Malefoy._ Dis-je sarcastiquement et je l'entends ricaner.

- _Tu me trouves beau, c'est déjà un bon début._

- _Ce n'est pas moi qui te trouve beau mais tes chères prétendantes, Malefoy._ Je souris et reporte mon regard sur les décrets. _Tu fais partis de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Peut-être._ Dit-il.

- _Bon,_ je prends mon sac de cours que j'avais posé à mes pieds puis me tourne vers le Serpentard. _Ce soir je suis libre à seize heures, on se rejoint à la bibliothèque ?_

- _C'est un rendez-vous ?_

* * *

 _ **J**_ e ne réponds pas et le laisse planter au milieu du hall avant de partir vers mon prochain cours, celui de sortilèges. Je pense que si Malefoy n'était pas ce qu'il prétend être, je l'apprécierai un minimum. Je verrai bien ce que ça donne ce soir.

 _ **J**_ e pénètre dans la bibliothèque à seize heure dix précisément et pour éviter à Malefoy de me chercher, je l'attends près de l'entrée, sous l'œil méfiant de madame Pince qui n'arrête pas de me regarder, comme si j'allais faire exploser sa bibliothèque. Je patiente encore quelques instant avant qu'il n'arrive, me dise de le suivre sans un regard. J'espère qu'il n'est pas de mauvaise humeur. Il m'emmène au fond de la bibliothèque, pose son sac sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- _Tu m'as emmené ici pour me tuer,_ plaisantais-je en ne voyant personne autour de nous.

- _Il se pourrait bien oui, mais pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi pour ces fiches de révision._

- _J'espérais que tu oublies._ Soupirais-je avant de m'asseoir. _Tu as tes notes ?_

- _J'ai juste mes cours de cet après-midi, donc soins aux créatures magiques et histoire de la magie._ Il ouvre son sac. _Tu veux commencer par lequel ?_

- _Histoire._ Il me tend ses notes, je prends un parchemin neuf et commence à noter les dates et les événements important. _Au fait, comment tu savais que mes amis étaient déjà ici ?_

- _Je les ai vu ramener leur père à Sainte Mangouste et je les ai vue prendre le Magicobus._

- _Oui mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils venaient ici._ Je le regarde et il a se sourire débile collé aux lèvres.

- _Sauf si je les ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient à Poudlard, princesse._

- _Princesse ?_ Je ricane. _Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça._

- _Non._ Je souffle. _Tu as d'autres questions ?_

- _Pourquoi tu es si con ?_ Il sourit encore plus tout en jouant avec sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir.

- _Pourquoi tu sors avec Weasley ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?_

- _Parce que c'est comme ça._ Je dis sèchement.

- _Tu as la réponse à ta question._

- _Bon j'arrête de parler avec toi parce que ça va mal se terminer._

 _ **J**_ 'avais bientôt terminé ses notes sur l'histoire de la magie et une heure venait de passer. Lui, il s'était contenté de jouer avec sa baguette dans un premier temps avant de se mettre à lire les premières fiches de révision que je venais de faire. Il n'a fait aucun commentaires donc je pense que ça doit lui convenir et, de toute façon si ça ne lui convient pas, il se débrouillera tous seul.

- _Tu sais,_ commençais-je en déposant ma plume sur la table, _je n'aurai pas pensé que tu me demandes de faire ça._

- _Tu aurai pensé à quoi ?_ Me demande t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

- _Je ne sais pas,_ je hausse les épaules. _Me demander de ne pas parler à mes amis pendant une journée ou peut-être de t'embrasser._

- _Tu regrettes que je ne t'ai pas demandé ça ?_ Il sourit tout en se penchant sur la table.

- _Pas le moins du monde. J'étais juste surprise._

- _Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de te demander pour t'embrasser._

- _Rêve pas trop, Malefoy. Jamais tu ne m'embrassera._

- _C'est ce qu'on verra._

 _ **L**_ 'heure suivante, se passa comme la première et il me donna rendez-vous le lendemain et les jours suivants jusqu'à ce que j'ai fais toutes ces fiches de révision. Ça m'a prit du temps mais cela m'a également permit de réviser pour mes BUSES. La semaine se termina donc ainsi, je quittais le Serpentard aux portes de la bibliothèque, lui partant vers les cachots et moi à la tour de Gryffondor. Là-bas, je retrouvais Harry, Ron et Hermione devant la cheminée et mon ami à lunette racontait comment s'était passé sa première leçon d'Occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue. Ron me dit que Fred était dans sa chambre avec George et qu'on ne devaient pas les déranger. Je su alors qu'ils devaient fabriquer une nouvelle farce et attrape.

 _ **Q**_ uatre semaines venaient de s'écouler et à part les devoirs en sur nombre, les heures de colle donné par Ombrage, les deux heures d'Occlumancie par semaine de Harry et l'heure de réunion de l'AD, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. Les professeurs nous donnaient souvent des interrogations pour nous préparer aux BUSES et Rogue s'en donnait à cœur joie. Tous les vendredi matin, nous avions un contrôle sur la potion vue la semaine. Fred et George se faisaient souvent coller par Ombrage à cause de leur comportement dans son cour ou parce qu'ils vendaient leur produit à qui en voulaient. Alors, Fred et moi on ne se voyaient pas trop le soir et nos moments me manquait. Nous nous sommes même disputés à cause de cette vieille grenouille. Pour ce qui est des cours d'Occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, Harry en avait littéralement marre. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit et bien sûr, Rogue lui faisait des réflexions à chaque fois, ce qui énervait Harry. Les réunions ne se faisait seulement le vendredi soir, juste avant manger et c'était la seule heure de la semaine car beaucoup étaient occupés avec les BUSES et les ASPICS.

 _ **L**_ e mois de février ressembla à celui de janvier, seulement Harry faisait énormément de cauchemar. Il nous les racontaient tous, d'ailleurs il se voit souvent dans le couloir du Département des Mystères et il y a toujours cette porte noire devant lui mais quand il s'en approche de trop, il se réveille. Harry nous dit aussi qu'il est perdu avec Cho, qu'il ne sait pas vraiment s'ils sont en couple parce que, quand ils sont ensemble, ce qui est très peu le cas, il n'y a pratiquement pas de discussion, elle ne l'embrasse rarement et elle pleure beaucoup. Il se demande quoi faire et la seule chose que je lui ai dit, c'est qu'ils devraient en parler tous les deux et prendre une décision rapidement.

 _ **D**_ epuis que j'ai fais les fiches de révision de Malefoy, nous nous voyons assez souvent, au moins une heure par semaine à la bibliothèque. Je suis souvent avec Hermione mais il fait comme si elle n'était pas là et nous discutons, soit en nous lançant des piques, soit de façon cordiale. Ça ne plaît pas trop à Fred que je sois proche de Malefoy, il me dit qu'il faut que je me méfie de lui et qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il est à Serpentard. Je ne l'oublie pas, jamais mais je commence à l'apprécier. Il est sympa quand il le veut.

 _ **E**_ n ce lundi matin vingt-trois février, je suis assez de bonne humeur, chose étonnante car les lundi je suis souvent fatiguée. Aujourd'hui j'ai comme une envie de m'amuser et pour ça, je sais vers qui me tourner. Les jumeaux Weasley. J'arrive dans la Grande Salle et directement je repère les cheveux roux de Fred et George. Je m'avance vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'embrasse Fred, salut George et m'assoit entre eux.

- _J'ai besoin de vous._ Dis-je en souriant.

- _De nous ? Et pourquoi ça mademoiselle ?_ Me demanda George.

- _J'ai une envie de m'amuser aujourd'hui._

- _Une envie soudaine ?_ Ricana Fred et je hochais la tête. _Et que peux t-on faire pour toi ?_

- _C'est vous les génies, trouvez moi quelque chose de marrant à faire. Pas de crasse par contre._

- _Très bien, nous allons réfléchir à cela._ Me dit George. _Tu as cours de quoi dans la journée ?_

- _Histoire de la magie, potion, divination et défense contre les forces du mal._

- _Oooooh !_ S'exclame t-ils. _Je pense que tu auras ton truc marrant pour le cour de Ombrage._

- _J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez me proposer._ Je dis en riant.

 _ **O**_ ui et bien, si j'avais su, je ne leur aurai rien demandé ! Pour eux, énerver Ombrage est marrant, pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Mais je voulais m'amuser alors il faut que je le fasse jusqu'au bout. Je suis donc actuellement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde au deuxième étage, à changer de vêtement dans une cabine pour le cour de Ombrage. Les jumeaux m'attendent dans le couloir et moi je n'ose pas sortir. Qu'elle idée de leur avoir demandé de l'aide. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me donner des vêtements que je pourrai porter l'été et surtout les week-end à Poudlard et non pendant les cours. Je vais me faire tuer, c'est clair et net. Merci Fred et George.

- _Bé tu t'en sors ?_ Me demanda Fred du couloir.

- _Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.._

- _Mais si, elle va littéralement péter un plomb._ Ricana George.

- _Oui ben justement._ Marmonnais-je avant de sortir. _Vous auriez pu trouver autre chose quand même.._

- _On a plus le temps là, ça a sonné depuis cinq minutes._ M'indiqua Fred et j'ouvrais grand les yeux.

- _Depuis cinq minutes ? Oh non je suis en retard !_ Je fourre ma robe de sorcière dans mon sac de cours.

- _C'est encore mieux,_ me dit George et je le poussais pour sortir des toilettes. _Nilin, fait pas la tête._

- _Je ne fais pas la tête._ Je dis en marchant rapidement. _C'est juste que..elle va me tuer !_

- _Bé,_ il me rattrape et se met devant moi. _Tu voulais faire un truc drôle, je pense que ça va l'être. Répond lui, casse la, fait comme si tu étais avec Malefoy. Okay ?_

- _Okay._ Il m'embrasse.

- _On veut un compte rendu ce soir._

- _Pas de soucis._ Dis-je. _Bon, j'y vais, je suis vraiment en retard._

 _ **J**_ e descends donc au premier étage, là ou se trouve la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Je me poste devant la porte, regarde une dernière fois ma tenue, qui se compose d'un crop top imprimé, d'un short en jeans et des talons compensés. Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils ont eu ceci mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ma priorité. Je prends une grande inspiration, relâche l'air de mes poumons et toque trois coups contre la porte. La voix de notre professeur me dit d'entrer, ce que je fais et tout les regards sont posés sur moi. Ils sont d'ailleurs tous très surpris de me voir ainsi. Je reste sur le pas de la porte, me demandant si oui ou non elle allait me renvoyé directement.

- _Vous êtes en retard Miss Rose._ Me dit la vieille grenouille assise derrière son bureau, la tête dans ses copies. Elle ne m'a donc pas vue.

- _Euh..oui, désolée j'ai été aux toilettes et.._

- _Ça fera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Aller vous asseoir._

 _ **J**_ e marche à travers la rangée, mes talons claquant doucement sur le sol. J'entends les garçons me complimenter, certains siffle discrètement, d'autres m'observe sans rien dire. Harry et Ron me fixent, la bouche ouverte, se demandant sans doute pourquoi je suis habillée d'une telle manière. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel dès que je rencontre son regard et je souris. Alors que j'allais m'asseoir, la voix aiguë de Ombrage intervint :

- _Quel est cet accoutrement Miss Rose !_ J'allais répondre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. _Pourquoi êtes-vous habillée de cette manière ?_

- _J'avais chaud alors je me suis ''pourquoi pas me mettre comme ça''._

- _Vous vous fichez de moi en plus !_ S'écria t-elle en se levant.

- _Aucunement, madame._ Répondis-je et certains élèves ricanèrent.

- _Avez-vous lu le règlement, ma chère ?_

- _Pour tout vous dire, c'est tellement barbant que non, je ne l'ai pas lue. Mais demander à Hermione, je suis sûr qu'elle le connaît par cœur. Elle est très à cheval sur les règles._

- _Et bien faîtes comme elle, pour une préfète, vous ne montrez pas beaucoup l'exemple._

- _Mais je ne suis pas un exemple, madame._

 _ **J**_ 'entends des rires fuser dans la salle de classe mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Ombrage car elle ordonne à tout le monde de se taire.

- _Vous chercher la retenue Miss Rose !_

- _Non. Je réponds à vos questions. Ne dîtes vous pas qu'il ne faut pas mentir ?_ Je souris quand je vois qu'elle est énervée.

- _Bien. Le règlement interdit cet accoutrement en classe. Vous n'avez aucun droits de venir en cours habillée de cette façon._

- _Et pourquoi ? Parce que je porte des talons, qu'on voient mes jambes et un peu mon ventre ? Mais je voudrais vous dire que vous êtes la seule enseignante à ne pas porter l'uniforme de l'école. Vous êtes en robe et vous portez des talons, madame._

- _Seulement moi, je suis la Grande Inquisitrice et je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Par ailleurs, vous viendrez en retenue toute la semaine avec moi._ Elle rejoint son bureau un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que je la fusille du regard.

- _Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma semaine moi._ Répliquais-je sèchement. _Vous allez pas me coller pour une pauvre tenue._

- _Je vous met en retenue parce que, de un, vous venez en cours comme si vous étiez en vacances et de deux, vous me répondez._

- _On peut même pas rigoler avec vous._ Soupirais-je.

- _Oh mais je pense que je ne serai pas la seule à ne pas rire, Miss Rose._ Me dit-elle. _Et si nous allions voir votre chère directrice de maison ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera enchantée de vous voir dans cette tenue et surtout, de perturber sa classe._ Elle sourit et je sers les poings. _Monsieur Malefoy, surveillez la classe pendant que j'emmène cette petite impertinente._

 _ **J**_ e prends mon sac tandis que Hermione peste contre moi. Je me tourne vers Harry et Ron qui eux, sont limite entrain de jubiler face au comportement que j'ai eu avec Ombrage. Je sors de la classe et je suis Ombrage jusqu'à la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. Là, c'est sûr, je vais mourir sur place. Pourquoi j'étais si joyeuse ce matin au point de vouloir plaisanter avec Ombrage ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Ombrage frappe trois coups contre la porte et on entendit un « entrer » qui était bien sec. La vieille grenouille ouvre la porte mais je ne vois pas ma directrice et ses élèves car je suis cachée par le mur.

- _Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une deuxième inspection de mes cours, Dolores._ Dit McGonagall de sa voix sèche.

- _Oh, je ne suis pas ici pour cela Minerva._ Répondit-elle sur un ton, presque excitée. _Je suis venu parce qu'une élève de votre maison a fait des siennes dans mon cours._

- _Et qui est-ce ?_

- _Montrez-vous,_ me dit Ombrage mais j'étais comme figée. Elle me prit le bras et me tira sèchement vers elle.

- _Miss Rose !_ S'étonna McGonagall en me détaillant de haut en bas, tout comme les élèves de sa classe. _Bien, je vais m'en charger._

 _ **O**_ mbrage me poussa dans la salle de classe, ferma la porte derrière moi et me laissa en plan. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, tout le monde me regardait et chuchotait entre eux, McGonagall s'avança vers moi et j'eus le temps de voir qu'il y avait Fred et George. Ces deux-là se tapait dans les mains, le sourire aux lèvres, seulement moi je ne riais pas.

- _Miss Rose._ Soupira McGonagall. _Veuillez vous asseoir seule à cette table._ _Je m'occuperai de vous lorsque mon cours sera terminé._

 _ **E**_ lle était en colère et je pense que j'allais prendre cher. Durant les trente minutes de cours qu'il restait, je m'occupais comme je le pouvais sans déranger la classe et je pouvais sentir les regards de certains élèves sur moi. Quand je levais les yeux, je rencontrais souvent le regard amusé des jumeaux. Quand la sonnerie de seize heure sonna, McGonagall leur donna des devoirs puis les laissent sortir.

- _Tu nous racontera en détail hein,_ me rappela George en passant devant ma table.  
- _La ferme._ Lui dis-je en souriant.  
- _En tout cas, tu as réussi avec brio._ Ricana Fred.  
- _Messieurs Weasley, sortez de la salle de classe immédiatement, je vous prie._ Leur dit McGonagall sur son ton froid.  
- _Courage bé._ Il m'embrasse chastement avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.  
- _Approchez Miss._ Je m'avance vers son bureau. _J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi vous êtes habillée comme ceci pour aller en cours._  
- _C'était juste pour plaisanter vous savez. Je voulais juste m'amuser et l'énerver un peu, je ne pensais pas que ça allait aller à ce point._  
- _Ça ne me dit pas ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle vienne me déranger en plein cours._ Dit-elle les lèvres pincées.  
- _Je lui ai répondu et ça ne lui a pas plu._  
- _Seulement pour ça ? Vous êtes sûr ?_  
- _Oui._ J'acquiesce.  
- _Je ne peux accepter cela, Miss Rose. Je me dois de vous mettre en retenu toutes la semaine._  
- _J'ai déjà ma semaine prise par le professeur Ombrage.._  
- _Alors ça sera pour la semaine suivante._ Elle note sur un parchemin. _Et je vous donne un avertissement pour votre comportement. Si cela se reproduit, je serai dans l'obligation de vous soustraire de votre devoir de préfète._  
- _Je ne recommencerai plus, professeur._ Lui dis-je en baissant la tête.  
- _Je l'espère bien._ Elle se racle la gorge et continue : _vous avez changé Miss Rose._  
- _J'ai grandis oui._ Je souris en la regardant.  
- _Je ne parlais pas de ça._ Elle me fixe et je vois ou elle veut en venir.  
- _Je l'aime._  
- _C'est un amour de jeunesse, ne vous faîtes pas à l'idée que vous vivrez ensemble. N'oubliez pas qu'il quittera Poudlard à la fin de l'année alors que vous, vous avez encore deux années ici._  
- _Professeur, est-ce que vous avez déjà été amoureuse d'une personne au point de vouloir rester avec lui tout le temps, de vouloir passer votre vie avec lui ? Si je pourrai, je mourrai pour lui. Je l'aime tellement que, juste l'idée de le savoir loin de moi l'année prochaine me révulse. Je crois que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens._ Je passe la hanse de mon sac sur mon épaule et la regarde. _Je suis bien avec lui et je ne changerai pas. Passer une bonne fin de journée, professeur._

 _ **S**_ ur ces paroles, je sortis de la salle de classe en me répétant les mots que je lui ai dis. Oui je le pensais et oui, s'il le fallait, je donnerai ma vie pour lui. Je l'aime d'un amour fort et puissant. Il est celui qui fait battre mon cœur et jamais je ne l'oublierai. C'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie, c'est avec lui que je veux me marier et c'est avec lui que je veux avoir des enfants. C'est avec lui et pas un autre. _**J'aime Fred Weasley plus que ma propre vie.**_


	31. Chapter 7 - Cinquième année

_**A**_ cinq heures, j'étais déjà devant le bureau de Ombrage à l'attendre pour ma retenue. Bien sûr, avant de venir, j'avais pris le temps de me changer et de revêtir ma robe sorcière. Je redoutais un peu ces heures de colle avec elle, Fred était souvent rentré à la salle commune en tenant sa main contre lui en me disant que ça faisait un mal de chien mais qu'il ne regrettait pas d'embêter cette vieille gargouille et qu'il recommencerai encore et encore. Oui, et bien moi, je crois que c'est la première et dernière fois. Mes parents vont sûrement en entendre parler et je vais avoir droit à une remontrance de leur part. D'ailleurs je ne leur ai toujours pas envoyé une lettre pour leur demander si c'était bien eux qui avait intercepter la lettre de Fred.

- _Vous êtes à l'heure, Miss Rose._ Dit Ombrage et je sursautais en ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. _Et vous avez une tenue correct._ Elle ouvre la porte de son bureau. _Entrez._

 _ **J**_ e la suis à l'intérieur de son bureau dont les murs sont rose et qu'une multitude d'assiettes y étaient pendu. Je remarquais qu'il y avait des chats sur celles-ci et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de miauler. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. Ombrage mit en place une table près de son bureau, y posa une plume noire ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge. Je m'assois sur la chaise sans un mot, prit la plume et attendit qu'elle me dise quoi écrire.

- _Que vais-je vous faire écrire._ Se demanda t-elle à elle-même. _Oh ! Écrivez ceci : je ne viendrais plus en cours habillée comme une catin._

- _Une catin ?_ Répliquais-je, ahuri. _Je ne suis pas une catin, professeur._

- _Vous voulez que je rallonge vos heures d'une demi heure ?_ Je fais non de la tête. _Alors taisez-vous et écrivez._

 _ **J**_ 'appose la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin et commence à rédiger. Je ne ressens rien au début puis, au bout de la cinquième phrases, un léger picotement se fait sentir sur le dos de ma main gauche. Après plusieurs phrases écrite, la phrase est maintenant inscrite sur ma peau et je sers le poing pour essayer d'enlever la douleur mais rien à faire. C'est vraiment dérangeant et je n'ai qu'une envie, que l'heure passe plus vite et que je passe ma main sous l'eau glacée.

- _À demain, Miss Rose._ Me dit Ombrage avant de fermer la porte de son bureau derrière moi.

- _C'est ça, à demain._ Grommelais-je.

 _ **J**_ e pris la direction de ma salle commune à grande vitesse. Quand je rentrais dans celle-ci, mes amis me sautèrent littéralement dessus en me demandant si j'allais bien et en me demandant de leur montrer ma main. La cicatrice étant encore fraîche, du sang s'échappait légèrement de la plaie et Hermione me pressa d'aller me rincer la main sous l'eau froide. Avant de monter, je cherchais Fred du regard mais aucune trace de lui, ni de son frère. Ils sont sûrement dans leur chambre.

- _Elle t'a demandé d'écrire quoi ?_ Me demanda Hermione tandis que j'étais dans la salle de bain, ma main sous le jet d'eau froide du robinet.

\- _« Je ne viendrais plus en cours habillée comme une catin » ._

- _C'est une blague ?_ S'écria t-elle et je lui dis que non. _Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

- _Pour m'amuser, c'était rien de méchant. Pas de ma faute si elle est conne et qu'elle n'a pas d'humour._ Dis-je en élevant la voix. _Et dire que ce n'est que le premier jour de retenue.._

- _La prochaine fois tu ne le feras pas._

- _Y aura pas de prochaine fois, comme ça, c'est vite réglé._

- _Tu veux mes notes des deux dernières heures ?_

- _Non. Je m'en fou de son cours pourri._ J'arrête l'eau et sèche ma main.

- _Nilin.._

- _Hermione._ Je la regarde dans les yeux. _Je n'apprendrais plus ces cours, ils sont nuls et ne servent strictement à rien._

- _Oui mais pour les BUSES.._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._ Lui dis-je. _Viens plutôt m'aider à enrouler cette bande autour de ma main._

* * *

 _ **J**_ e n'ai pas revu Fred de la soirée mais en même temps je faisais mes devoirs avec Hermione dans le dortoir et je suis seulement descendu pour demander deux parchemins vierge à Harry et Ron parce que je n'en avais plus et Hermione en avait trop besoin pour prendre des notes en cours. Il est plus de dix-neuf heure quand nous descendons dans la salle commune pour aller dîner. Nous croisons Neville qui nous dit que nos amis étaient déjà partis car Ron avait vraiment trop faim pour nous attendre. Ah Ron et son estomac. Je lui demande s'il n'a pas vue les jumeaux et il me dit qu'ils sont dans leur chambre.

- _Tu viens ?_ Me pressa Hermione en prenant mon bras. _Je meurs de faim._

- _Ne me dit pas que tu te transforme en Ron._ Plaisantais-je en la suivant hors de la salle commune.

- _Oh non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça._ Elle rit. _Je ne pourrai pas être comme lui._

- _Bé !_ M'appela Fred alors qu'on allaient descendre l'escalier menant au hall. Je me retournais pour faire face aux jumeaux. _Ça va ?_

- _Je pense tenir une semaine si c'est ta question._ Lui dis-je en souriant.

- _Montre ta main._

- _Je l'ai bandé pour ne pas trop avoir mal._ Pour lui prouver, je lui montre.

- _Et tu es sûr que ça va ?_ Il s'inquiète et je souris.

- _Oui je suis sûr._

 _ **I**_ l prend mon autre main et entrelace nos doigts ensemble avant de descendre l'escalier et de nous diriger vers la Grande Salle, George et Hermione sur nos talons. Mais alors que nous allions rentrer dans la Grande Salle, quelqu'un m'appela et je m'arrêtais net pour me tourner vers cette personne qui n'était autre que Malefoy. Pour une fois, il était seul et ne semblait pas vouloir nous attaquer. Que me veut-il ?

- _Quoi ?_ Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- _J'ai beaucoup aimé ta tenue de tout à l'heure, princesse._

- _Tu l'as appelé comment là ?_ Lui demanda Fred et je le retiens avant qu'il n'aille le frapper.

- _Oui et bien c'était la première et dernière fois. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, on peux y aller ?_

- _On pourra se voir demain de seize à dix-sept heures ?_ Me demande t-il et j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise.

- _Euh..je te redis ça demain._ Il acquiesce et il rentre dans la Grande Salle.

- _Il est sérieux lui ?_ Dit Fred sèchement. _Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien quand il t'appelle princesse ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de ''je te redis ça demain''. Il est hors de question que tu le vois !_

- _Nous on va y aller._ Intervint George en traînant Hermione à sa suite.

- _Fred, il m'a appelé comme ça pour t'embêter et nous avons prit l'habitude de se voir tous les mardi à cette heure là._

- _Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?_

- _Pour éviter ce genre de réaction justement._ Soupirais-je. _Mais il ne se passe rien avec lui, c'est même pas un ami._

- _Alors pourquoi tu traîne avec lui ?_

- _On s'aide pour nos BUSES._ Il ricane et je le regarde. _Oui, je sais, il y a Hermione pour ça mais je m'entends bien avec lui et c'est tout. On va pas se prendre la tête à cause de ça quand même._

- _Ben si._

- _Ce que tu peux être borné quand tu t'y mets !_ Râlais-je. _Je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien avec lui, c'est pas comme si je le voyais pour flirter avec lui !_ Il me regarde, le regard froid. _Fred..c'est toi et toi seul que j'aime, je m'en fou des autres, tu vois bien que je ne regarde que toi, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et je ne veux personne d'autre._

- _Je sais mais tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas quand d'autre mec te tournes autour._

- _Il ne me tourne pas autour, bé._ Je fais un pas vers lui.

- _Bien sûr que si mais toi tu ne le vois pas._ Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose son front contre le mien.

- _Normal, je ne vois que toi._

* * *

 _Date : 28 février 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; 18h_

 _ **L**_ a dernière heure de colle avec Ombrage est enfin terminée, j'avais tellement mal à la main que même l'eau froide ne me faisait plus rien. Hermione m'avait alors préparé une potion d'un liquide jaune pour soulager la douleur qui s'appelait ''essence de Murlap''. Et c'est vrai que ça soulageait beaucoup, dommage que ça ne faisait pas disparaître la cicatrice.

 _ **J**_ e retournais dans ma salle commune et m'effondrait sur le canapé ou était assis Fred, George et Lee. Je cherchais mes trois amis mais ils n'étaient pas ici, sûrement partis voir Hagrid, celui-ci est surveillé par Ombrage parce qu'il n'est pas souvent présent à Poudlard. Il avait peur de se faire virer mais on lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tant que Dumbledore était là.

- _Hermione m'a donné ça avant qu'elle ne parte voir Hagrid._ Me dit Fred en me montrant un flacon contenant l'essence de Murlap.

- _Je suis bien contente que ça soit fini ces retenues !_ Dis-je en prenant le flacon. _Je reviens._

- _Tu vas où ?_ Me demande t-il tandis que je me levais du canapé.

- _Soigner ma main._ Il se lève souplement pour se tenir face à moi. _Quoi ?_

- _Je vais te soigner, c'est mon devoir de m'occuper de ma copine non ?_ Je souris et acquiesce. _Aller, viens._

 _ **I**_ l me guide jusque dans sa chambre, qui est toujours en désordre. Dans un coin, des vêtements sont empilés les uns sur les autres, leur valise de farces et attrapes gît en plein milieu de la chambre, le seul bureau de la chambre était rempli de parchemins en tout genre, de plumes et même une paire de chaussette y était. C'est bien une chambre de garçons. Fred me fît asseoir sur son lit et alla dans la salle de bain avant de sortir avec un récipient ou il y mit la potion. Je trempais alors ma main dedans et de suite, je fus soulagée.

- _Prête à passer une autre semaine de retenue ?_

- _C'est avec McGonagall donc ça va. Je n'ai pas de crainte avec elle._ Je lui souris.

- _Tu vois ce que nous vivons pratiquement tous les jours_ , il me fait un clin d'œil et je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- _Vous n'avez cas pas faire les imbéciles aussi._

- _C'est notre caractère, avec George on ne peux pas rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes._

- _Je sais et c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi._ Il caresse ma joue et on se regarde dans les yeux. _Tu vas me manquer l'année prochaine.._

- _Toi aussi. Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec toi._

- _Je crois que je ne vais pas tenir.._ Lui confessais-je en baissant la tête.

- _Bien sûr que tu vas tenir, bé. Tu es forte et on se verra pendant les vacances._

- _Je sais mais..en fait j'ai peur.._

- _Peur de quoi ?_

- _Que ça ne soit plus pareil nous deux. Que la distance fasse qu'on agira différemment l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être que ça nous éloignera et qu'on.._

- _Stop !_ Me coupa t-il. _Nilin, arrête de dire des conneries comme ça. L'amour est plus fort que tout et on ne s'éloignera pas. Au contraire, on sera encore plus soudés qu'avant et on sera encore plus amoureux, tu verras._

- _Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi.._ Je le regarde, la mine triste.

- _Je sais mais je ne vais pas rester ici encore deux ans, bé. George et moi on n'en peux plus ! On veut partir d'ici le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs.._ Il ferma la bouche et me sourit. _Peu importe, nous avons encore quatre mois plus les deux mois de vacances avant d'être séparés._

- _Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas envoyé la lettre que j'avais écrite pour mes parents._ Dis-je en me rappelant que le courrier est toujours sur ma table de chevet.

- _Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas envoyé ?_ Me questionna t-il.

- _J'ai peur de leur réponse. J'ai peur de tout en ce moment, ça m'énerve.._ Je soupir. _J'ai peur de la réponse de mes parents, j'ai peur de rater mes BUSES et j'ai peur qu'on s'éloigne parce qu'on sera loin l'un de l'autre._

- _Bé, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur comme ça. Tu sais déjà ce que je pense par rapport à la distance qu'il y aura entre nous. Toi, rater tes BUSES ?_ Il ricane. _C'est impossible, tu travailles très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne les réussirais pas. Et je comprends que tu es peur de ce que vont dire tes parents mais on s'en fiche non ?_ Je le regarde interrogative. _Je pense qu'ils voulaient qu'on se dispute justement mais ce n'est pas le cas donc on s'en fiche._

- _Merci d'être là et de me remonter le moral._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse puis m'aide à bander ma main. Je le remercie encore une fois puis nous passons le reste de la soirée dans son lit et je repense à ce que McGonagall m'avait dit avant les vacances de Noël, quand elle m'avait surprise dans le lit de Fred. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me punirai mais j'attends toujours, peut-être qu'elle a oublié et tant mieux.

* * *

 _ **L**_ e lendemain soir, je suis prête à envoyer ma lettre à mes parents et de savoir si oui ou non c'est eux qui ont interceptés la lettre que Fred m'avait envoyé. Je suis à la volière et j'attends que ma chouette fasse son retour, car elle est sûrement partie chasser. Si elle ne revient pas dans cinq minutes, j'emprunterai un hiboux de l'école.

- _On vient pleurer ici, Rose ?_

- _N'importe quoi, Malefoy._ Je tourne ma tête vers lui. _Je pleure jamais moi._

- _Moi non plus, ce n'est pas mon genre._ Il s'avance près d'un hiboux grand duc aux plumes foncés. _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

- _Ma chouette._ Je souris. _Que veux tu que j'attende dans cet endroit ?_

- _Moi._ Il me fait un clin d'œil et je remarque que c'est la première fois qu'il me le fait. _Quoi ?_

- _Rien._

- _Tu es sûr ?_ Il s'approche de moi et je recule, ce qui le fait froncer les sourcils.

- _Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas._ Je lui souris pour masquer mon mal l'aise.

- _Tu n'as pas de problème avec Weasley ?_ Il retourne vers son hibou qui monte sur son avant bras.

- _Non aucun. C'est juste que..non, peu importe._ Il hausse les épaules et s'approche de l'arche ouverte qui donne une vue incroyable sur Poudlard et ses environs.

- _Manoir Malefoy._ Dit-il à sa chouette puis celle-ci prit son envole. _Mardi, seize heure ?_

- _Euh..je te redis ça._ Il se poste devant moi, les mains dans les poches.

- _J'ai compris tu sais, je ne suis pas idiot. Weasley ne veut plus qu'on se voient._ J'acquiesce et détourne le regard. _Tant pis._ _C'est pas comme si tu me manqueras._ Et il part de la volière, me laissant seule.

 _ **P**_ ourquoi ces dernières paroles me firent plus mal que je l'aurai pensé ? Au début de l'année, jamais je n'aurai pensé être amie avec Malefoy et pourtant c'est le cas. J'aimais bien passer du temps avec lui, même si on ne s'envoyait que des piques, on passait tout de même du temps ensemble.

- _Toi tu vas me manquer, Drago.._

* * *

 _Date : 1 mars 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; 17h05_

 _ **C**_ 'est en retard que je toquais au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Une nouvelle semaine de retenue commençait pour moi et j'étais beaucoup plus sereine que la semaine dernière. Ma directrice de maison vint m'ouvrir et me gronda sur mon retard mais je lui dis que Ombrage nous avait retenu cinq minutes de plus car deux élèves de Gryffondor avait préférés discuter lors de son cours, ce qui ne lui avait pas plu.

 _ **E**_ lle me donna des lignes à recopier et heureusement, elle n'avait pas de plumes comme celles de Ombrage. Ma cicatrice était encore bien visible sur le dos de ma main gauche et j'essayais de la cacher du mieux que je pouvais. L'heure passa plus vite que je le pensais mais au moment de quitter son bureau, McGonagall me retient.

- _J'avais totalement oublié une chose, Miss Rose._ Me dit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes.

- _Laquelle professeur ?_

- _De la sanction dont je vous avais parlé quand je vous ai trouvé dans le lit de Fred Weasley._

- _Ah..oui, ça.._ Je me mords la lèvre inférieur en fixant la plume noire sur son bureau que je trouvais soudainement très intéressante.

- _Oui ça._ Me dit-elle sèchement. _Donc je vais vous punir pour cela. Vous viendrez samedi après-midi aider Monsieur Rusard à nettoyer la salle des Trophées._

- _Mais madame, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard et je dois.._

- _Et bien vous n'irez pas._ Je soupirais. _Oh et j'allais oublier, Ron Weasley prendra votre place en tant que préfet._

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Votre comportement, Miss. Vous ne montrez pas l'exemple auprès des premières années._

- _Je me tiens tranquille depuis la semaine dernière professeur. J'ai fais des efforts !_

- _Continuez ainsi dans ce cas mais mon choix ne changera pas. Vous n'êtes plus préfète. Voulez-vous le dire à monsieur Weasley ou je le lui dirai ?_

- _Peu importe._

 _ **J**_ e pris mon sac et sortit de son bureau, mécontente de son choix. De toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me donne une retenue et qu'elle me dysfonctionne de mon devoir de préfète que je ne continuerai pas de dormir avec Fred. Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre, il n'était que six heures dix du soir, j'avais mes devoirs à faire et j'avais super faim. Mais je pense qu'avec tout le boulot que j'ai à faire, je ne vais pas aller manger.

- _Coucou bé._ Dis-je en voyant Fred assis à une table avec George.

- _Ça été ?_ Il me demande après que je l'ai embrassé.

- _Oui mais j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles._

- _Encore une semaine de retenue Rose ?_ Demanda George en souriant malicieusement.

- _Non. Bon, vous voulez laquelle d'abord ? La pire ou..la pire ?_ Ils rient. _Alors, je ne suis plus préfète._

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Demande t-ils, étonnés.

- _Parce que j'ai un mauvais comportement et qu'il faut montrer l'exemple aux premiers années._

- _T'façon qu'on leur montre l'exemple ou non, ils deviendront des petits voyons en grandissant._ On acquiesce aux dires de George.

- _Et la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ?_

- _McGonagall m'a privé de sortie à pré-au-lard, je dois aller nettoyer les trophées avec Rusard._

- _Tu en as de la chance, bé._ Ricana Fred et je soupirais.

- _Je vais faire mes devoirs._

- _Tu viendras pas manger, je parie ?_ Me demanda Fred et je lui dis non de la tête. _Bé, faut que tu manges._

- _Je me rattraperai demain matin._ Je l'embrasse mais il me retient par le poignet avant que je ne parte dans ma chambre.

- _Reste là et je te ramènerai des trucs._

- _Si ce n'est pas mignon,_ intervint George et il reçu un coup de coude de la part de son frère.

- _Merci._ Dis-je à Fred.

* * *

 _ **L**_ e mois de mars passa tranquillement. Harry continuait d'avoir des cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue et il commençait à fermer son esprit petit à petit. Le professeur Trelawney a été renvoyée et remplacée par Firenze qui n'est autre qu'un centaure. Les professeurs étaient de plus en plus indulgents avec nous car les BUSES se rapprochaient de plus en plus et il nous fallait être prêt pour ceux-ci. Harry et Ron n'avaient rien réviser alors que Hermione et moi révisions tous les jours en continuant de nous faire des fiches de révision. J'avais reçu la réponse de mes parents et effectivement, ils l'avaient bien reçu et ils ne m'avaient rien dit mais tout cela, je le saurai pendant les vacances. Fred et George complotait quelque chose, je le voyais car ils étaient souvent enfermés dans leur chambre, Fred paraissait un peu distant avec moi et ça me rendait triste. Les moments avec Drago me manquait quand même un peu mais ça ne plaît pas à Fred et comme je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à cause de Malefoy, je reste loin du Serpentard.

 _ **E**_ n ce lundi dix-neuf avril, et tout ceux qui participait aux réunions de l'AD étaient regroupés dans la salle sur demande. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait décidé de nous apprendre à comment faire apparaître un patronus corporel. Nous étions tous un peu éparpillé dans la salle et ont écoutaient attentivement ce que nous disait Harry.

- _Il faut que vous pensiez à votre souvenir le plus heureux et que vous le laissiez vous submergé au plus profond de vous même._

 _ **I**_ l défila parmi les élèves, leur donnant des conseils ou leur rappelant qu'il fallait qu'il se remémore le souvenir le plus heureux de leur vie. Pour moi, c'était facile à deviner, c'était Fred mon souvenir le plus heureux. Après, lequel choisir ? Il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas lequel choisir. Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'essayer. J'étais près de Hermione et j'observais mon copain, plus loin qui était avec son frère, dos contre dos. Je crois qu'ils faisaient une sorte de compétition du genre, qui de nous deux va réussir le premier ?

- _Nilin, vas-y._ Me dit Harry en passant vers nous. Je brandis ma baguette, me concentrait sur le souvenir que j'ai choisi avant de dire la formule du sort mais un simple filament bleu sortit du bout de ma baguette. _Essaie encore._

- _Ça ne doit pas être facile de choisir un souvenir pour toi._ Dit Hermione en s'approchant de moi.

- _Nan c'est vrai._ Mon regard se posa sur Fred. _Il faut juste que je tombe sur le bon._

- _Souviens toi de celui qui ta rendu le plus heureuse._ Je réfléchis un instant.

- _Oui, je pense que c'est celui ou nous avons..euh..je ne vais pas le dire à voix haute._ Je ris nerveusement et Hermione me sourit. _Montre moi tes talents Hermione._

 _ **E**_ lle leva les yeux au ciel, se concentra et murmura le sort. D'abord, un fil argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette avant qu'il ne prenne la forme d'une loutre. Elle tourna autour de Hermione, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant son patronus. Je la félicitait avant de voir le patronus de Ginny, un cheval, sortir distinctement de sa baguette.

- _Bé, tu y es arrivée ?_ Me demanda Fred en s'approchant de nous. _Jolie ta loutre Granger._ Hermione lui sourit et continua de s'entraîner.

- _Non je n'y suis pas arrivée, et toi ?_

- _Pareil. Je pense à trop de souvenir en même temps alors forcément, ça ne marche pas._

- _Vous en avez trop ensemble, nuance._ Intervint George.

- _Soit pas jaloux, Georgie._ Lui dit Fred en le bousculant gentiment. _Toi aussi tu trouveras la femme de ta vie un jour._

- _Essayer de penser au même souvenir._

- _Ouais, on essaye ?_ Demandais-je à Fred et il acquiesça. _Lequel prendre ?_

- _Quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois dans la Tour d'Astronomie._

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce en souriant et on se mit l'un en face de l'autre, nos baguettes devant nous. Je me concentrais sur le souvenir et c'est vrai que j'étais vraiment heureuse à cet instant là. D'un même regard, nous lançons le sortilège en même temps et nos patronus sortirent d'un même mouvement de nos baguettes. Je regardais l'écureuil de Fred courir autour de mon dauphin qui faisait quelques bonds de contentement. Harry qui passait par là, nous félicita tout comme Hermione et George.

 _ **N**_ ous étions presque à la fin de l'heure et Ron avait également réussi à faire apparaître son patronus qui avait l'apparence d'un jack Russell. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait fait tomber Neville non loin de lui et le roux était tellement content qu'il ne s'était même pas excuser. Soudain, la porte de la salle sur demanda s'ouvrit et on tourna tous nos têtes vers celle-ci, pensant que c'était quelqu'un de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Mais c'était une toute autre personne, un elfe de maison pour être exact qui avait pour nom : Dobby.

- _Dobby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Lui demanda Harry, tout aussi étonné que nous autre.

- _Monsieur Harry Potter..ils vous faut quitter cette pièce au plus vite, monsieur.._

- _Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ?_

- _Monsieur Harry Potter et ses amis doivent partir avant qu'elle n'arrive._

- _Elle ? Qui ça, elle ? Dobby parle !_ Ordonna Harry et je compris de qui il parlait.

- _Ombrage._ Dis-je. _C'est de Ombrage dont tu parles Dobby ?_

- _Oui Miss, elle est très proche d'ici. Dobby est venu prévenir monsieur Harry Potter._

- _Merci Dobby._ Harry se tourna vers nous. _Reprenez vos affaires et retourner rapidement dans vos salles communes._

 _ **T**_ out en reprenant nos affaires, les lustres au dessus de nous commencèrent à trembler et les lumières s'affaiblissaient. Des ''BOUM'' de plus en plus fort se faisaient entendre et Harry nous pressa de quitter la salle sur demande. Fred s'empara de ma main mais avant qu'on ne puisse sortir de la salle, comme beaucoup l'avait fait précédemment grâce à la porte qui s'était matérialisée sur l'un des côtés de la pièce, le mur en face de nous explosa pour laisser voir Ombrage, Rusard et quelques élèves de Serpentard, inscrit à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Nous étions peu à rester, il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Luna, Neville, deux élèves de Serdaigle et moi. Malefoy arriva, en tenant fermement Cho Chang contre lui pour nous montrer que c'était de sa faute si ont venaient de se faire prendre.

- _Emmenez-les !_ Ordonna Ombrage. _Monsieur Potter, venez avec moi. Nous allons avoir une discussion avec le directeur dans son bureau._

 _ **H**_ arry nous lança un regard avant de partir avec Ombrage et Cho. Je me collais encore plus à Fred quand Rusard s'approcha de nous suivit des Serpentard. Malefoy, le sourire aux lèvres, s'avança tranquillement dans ma direction et sa main empoigna mon bras avec force. Je lui jetais un regard glacial avant d'être tiré hors de la salle sur demande. Ils nous menèrent dans le bureau de Ombrage ou après plusieurs minutes à l'attendre, nous eûmes le verdict final : nous allons avoir deux semaines de retenues avec elle. Génial.


	32. Chapter 8 - Cinquième année

_Date : 20 avril 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Hall ; 7h15_

 _ **H**_ ier soir, quand Harry est revenu du bureau de Dumbledore, il nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Le Ministre était présent tout comme Kingsley, un certain Dawlish ainsi que Percy Weasley, ce qui a révolté Ron toute la soirée. Harry nous dit que le Ministre voulait qu'on emmène Dumbledore à Azkaban mais que lui, ne voulait pas y aller et c'est après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Harry, que son phénix vola jusqu'à lui pour disparaître ensemble. Je n'en revenais pas, nous n'avions plus de directeur et, sachant que Ombrage était toujours à l'école, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

 _ **E**_ t pour preuve, un nouveau décret fût placardé sur le mur du hall déjà rempli, et celui-ci disait que Ombrage était maintenant la directrice de l'école. Des mégaphones furent installés dans chaque recoin de Poudlard ou notre nouvelle directrice prit plaisir à nous dire que nous devions, filles et garçons, nous tenir à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre, que ceux qui veulent rejoindre la Brigade Inquisitoriale pour avoir des points en plus était les bienvenu, que tout élèves allaient être interrogés sur les activités illicites. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Rusard avait enlevé tous les tableaux accrochés au mur de l'école, le château était donc vide et froid.

 _ **N**_ otre retenue se fît dans la Grande Salle, face à Madame la Directrice de Poudlard, assise la tête haute dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Dumbledore lorsqu'il était directeur. Pendant qu'on se faisait charcuté la main, elle prenait son thé avec le sourire aux lèvres, ravie de nous voir souffrir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me lever pour lui balancer son thé à la figure. Et je pense que je n'étais pas la seule car je voyais Hermione la fusiller du regard, Harry n'en parlons même pas et que dire des jumeaux. A la fin des trois heures, nous sommes sortis de la Grande Salle, la main meurtris et quand je croisais Cho Chang, qui devait nous attendre patiemment dans le hall, j'avais envie de l'insulter et de la gifler. Comment a t-elle osé nous dénoncer ? Notre groupe passa à côté d'elle et je n'oubliais pas de lui donner un coup d'épaule au passage.

 _ **P**_ lus le temps passait, plus je voyais que Fred était moins lui-même. Enfin, seulement avec moi. A chaque fois que nous discutions, il était soit ailleurs, soit il paraissait tendu, chose inhabituelle chez lui. J'en avais parlé avec George mais il était comme son frère et je m'inquiétais encore plus. Que se passait-il avec eux ? Le début des vacances de pâques commencèrent calmement et j'essayais de passer le plus clair de mon temps avec Fred, malgré qu'il soit occupé avec George dans leur chambre.

 _ **N**_ ous étions le premier mai et comme il faisait assez beau, j'avais décidé d'aller me poser près du lac pour réviser un peu. Les BUSES étaient pour bientôt et le stress des examens augmentait un peu plus chaque jour. Il y avait quelques élèves de maisons différentes, profitant du soleil eux aussi. Je m'installais sur l'herbe, sortit mes fiches de révision et commençait à lire. Histoire de la magie fait, métamorphose fait, sortilèges fait, botanique fait. Il ne me restait plus que les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal mais pour le moment, une pause s'impose. Je m'allongeais sur le dos, observait un instant le ciel bleu parsemé de nuage puis fermait les yeux. J'entendais les rires des autres élèves, le soleil tapait sur ma peau et j'étais bien. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un venir effleurer mes lèvres et je souris en sachant qui s'était. Les lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nous échangeâmes un long baiser.

- _N'importe qui aurai pu t'embrasser._ Me dit cette personne en s'allongeant à côté de moi.

- _Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui, bé._ Lui dis-je en gardant les yeux fermés. _Je savais que c'était toi avant même que tu m'embrasses._

- _Nous sommes liés, toi et moi._ Sa main vient prendre la mienne et je souris avant de tourner ma tête vers la sienne et de le regarder.

- _Que fais-tu ici ?_

- _Sympa._ Râla t-il en souriant. _Je suis venu te voir, ça ne se voit pas ?_

- _Nan mais je voulais dire, tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire avec George ?_

- _Pas encore mais on fait une pause. Et puis, tu me manquais._

- _Toi aussi tu me manques._ Lui dis-je en me mettant sur lui, essayant de ne pas l'écraser. _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes pour être si occupé ?_

- _C'est une surprise._ Me dit-il en se redressant pour qu'il soit assit, me gardant tout de même sur lui.

- _Et quand l'a découvrirons-nous ?_ Demandais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- _Quand tout sera prêt._ Il m'embrasse. _Donc pour bientôt._ Il m'embrasse encore.

- _J'ai hâte de voir ça, alors._ Je l'embrasse et cette fois, c'est moi qui prolonge le baiser.

- _Je t'aime._ M'avoua t-il contre mes lèvres.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime bé._

 _ **D**_ eux semaines plus tard, la surprise n'était toujours pas arrivée et je me demandais ce que c'était pour qu'ils y soient pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dessus. Mais je pense que ça sera génial, comme tout ce qu'ils font. Ombrage nous menait la vie dur et elle prenait ses décrets très à cœur. Combien de fois, Fred et moi nous sommes fait collé parce que nous ne respections pas la distance suffisante. Ses cours était de plus en plus irritant et les réunions de l'AD me manquait beaucoup.

 _ **E**_ n ce dimanche après-midi, Hermione avait motivé Harry et Ron pour que l'on aille réviser près du lac. Nous marchions sur la passerelle pour rendre visite à Hagrid avant d'y aller quand Harry s'arrêta subitement, nous tournant le dos. Depuis la ''disparition'' de Dumbledore, notre ami était au plus mal. Il se sentait fautif de ce qu'il se passait, il disait que c'était à cause de lui que Dumbledore était partit. Il n'était plus en couple avec Cho, ils s'étaient disputés assez brutalement et il avait mit fin à leur relation. Et puis, Ombrage l'avait collé la veille parce qu'il lui avait sèchement répondu que ses décrets ne servait strictement à rien et qu'on continuera de n'en faire qu'à notre tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus la directrice de Poudlard. Ça ne lui avait pas plu du tout et elle lui avait donc donné une retenue le soir même.

- _Harry.._ Commençais-je. _Arrête de te torturer avec tes pensées.._

- _Tu as fais le maximum._ Lui dit Ron. _On ne peut rien contre cette vieille peau._

- _Même Dumbledore n'a rien vue venir._ Ajouta Hermione. _Harry, si quelqu'un est fautif c'est nous._

- _Oui, l'idée venait de nous._

- _C'est vrai, tu n'étais pas trop sûr de vouloir le faire._ Dis-je en croisant les bras.

- _Mais j'ai accepté. J'ai tout fais pour aider les autres mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses._ Nous dit-il en se retournant vers nous. _Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant._

- _Si, cela en a encore. Dit toi que cela n'a pas servi à rien, que l'on a appris bien plus avec toi qu'avec Ombrage cette année. Grâce à toi, on peux maintenant se défendre. Regardes, Neville par exemple, il a fait beaucoup d'effort et sans toi, jamais il n'y serai arrivé._ Argumentais-je en le fixant. Mais avant qu'il ne réponde, on entendit un ''psst'' et on vit Hagrid qui se cachait derrière un pan de mur.

- _Hagrid ? Que faîtes-vous là ?_ Demanda Harry.

- _Venez, j'ai besoin de vous montrer quelque chose._

 _ **O**_ n se regarda tous les quatre avant de hocher la tête et de le suivre. Il paraissait fatigué et il avait encore des blessures sur le visage. Nous descendons la pente menant à sa petite maison mais au lieu de se diriger vers celle-ci, il entra dans la forêt interdite. Mes amis et moi nous stoppons à la lisière, ne sachant pas trop si c'était une bonne idée de le suivre finalement.

- _Venez._ Nous dit Hagrid. _Il ne vous arrivera rien, faîtes moi confiance._

 _ **N**_ ous entrons donc dans la forêt interdite et nous suivons Hagrid de très près. Plus nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, plus il faisait sombre et froid. Je n'aimais vraiment pas être ici mais j'avais confiance en Hagrid. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes que nous marchions dans la forêt et je me demandais où est-ce qu'il nous emmenait comme cela. Pourquoi est-ce si loin aussi ?

- _Où est-ce qu'il nous emmène ?_ Demanda Ron, derrière moi.

- _Hagrid, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ?_ Questionna Harry avant qu'on entendent le martèlement des sabots contre la terre pour finalement voir une bande de centaures galoper dans une direction.

- _Je n'ai jamais vue les centaures aussi à cran._ Commenta Hagrid. _Le Ministère à encore réduit un bout de leur territoire._

- _Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda Hermione d'une voix peu rassuré.

- _Oh ! Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. Je voulais juste pas vous embêter avec ça..mais vue que Dumbledore n'est plus là, je vais sûrement me faire renvoyer un jour ou l'autre et je ne pouvais pas m'en aller sans parler de lui à quelqu'un._

 _ **A**_ peine sa phrase achevé, qu'un géant arriva près de nous, nous faisans reculer de plusieurs mètres. Whoua ! Pourquoi il y avait un géant dans la forêt interdite ? Et il était vraiment..géant ! Hagrid l'appela, lui disant de regarder en bas mais ''Graupy'' semblait plus attentif aux chauve-souris qui volaient autour de lui. Quand Hagrid lui dit qu'il lui avait emmené de la compagnie, il se calma et nous regarda en souriant. Soudain, il se mit à marcher brusquement vers nous et Harry me tira en arrière avec lui avant qu'il ne nous marche dessus. Le géant s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement et je remarquais qu'il était attaché à un arbre par une corde épaisse.

- _Je ne pouvais l'abandonner là-bas, parce que..parce que c'est mon frère._ Nous dit Hagrid.

- _Pardon ?_ Dis-je, ahuri. _Votre frère ?_

- _Non, en fait c'est plus mon demi-frère. Il est totalement inoffensif, comme je l'ai dis. Un peu remuant, c'est tout._ Le géant se pencha vers nous et nous observais avec curiosité. Mais avant de faire quoi se soit, il prit Hermione dans sa grosse main et l'éleva vers son visage.

- _Hagrid faîtes quelque chose !_ Lui dis-je.

- _Graupy, c'est malpoli de faire ça !_ S'écria notre ami à son demi-frère. _On attrape pas les gens comme cela !_

 _ **J**_ e vis Ron prendre un morceau de bois avant de courir vers l'une des jambes du géant et de le frapper avec. Seulement, le morceau de bois se brisa et lui donna un coup de pied, heureusement pas fort, qui envoya notre ami s'effondrer entre les racines d'un arbre. Hagrid lui hurlait toujours de laisser Hermione et de la reposer par terre mais rien n'y faisait. Puis Hermione lui demanda, d'une voix autoritaire, de la poser au sol et il obéit immédiatement. J'attrapais alors mon amie par le bras et la tira un peu plus loin tandis que le géant retourna près de son arbre ou il chercha quelque chose.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ Lui demanda Ron.

- _Très bien. Il faut juste lui parler fermement._

- _Je crois que tu as un admirateur._ Commenta Harry en le voyant jeter tout un tas de bricole par dessus son épaule.

- _Tu ne t'approches plus de Hermione ! Compris ?_ S'écria Ron et je lançais un regard à Harry en souriant.

 _ **G**_ raup se retourna, un guidon de bicyclette dans les mains et il fit sonner la petite sonnette avant de le tendre à Hermione, qui le prit délicatement avant d'en faire de même. Graup parût satisfait mais Ron croisa les bras et bougonna un peu. Hagrid nous dit qu'il a juste besoin de compagnie et qu'il trouve sa nourriture tous seul. Il nous demanda de nous occuper de lui et on lui promit de le faire.

* * *

 _Date : 31 mai 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Salle Commune ; 20h03_

 _ **J**_ e venais de finir ma dernière fiche de révision de la défense contre les forces du mal mais je n'avais pas la force de réviser ce soir. Les examens commençaient la semaine prochaine et j'étais en total stress tout comme Hermione. Nous passons beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la chambre à revoir ce que nous n'avions pas encore vue. Je mangeais moins et Fred s'inquiétait pour moi, ce que je trouvais adorable. Lui tout comme son frère, semblait serein comme si ils ne passaient pas leur ASPICS la semaine prochaine. La surprise qu'ils devaient nous faire n'était toujours pas découverte et je me demandais quand allaient-ils nous l'a montrer. Dans peu de temps je pense.

- _Nilin,_ appela Lavande en entrant dans la chambre. _Fred m'a dit de te dire qu'il veut te voir en urgence._

- _Maintenant ?_

- _Maintenant._

 _ **E**_ lle redescend et je tournais ma tête vers le lit de Hermione mais celle-ci ne faisait pas attention à moi. Je lui dis que j'allais voir ce que me voulait Fred puis je descends dans la salle commune. Il était avec George, Lee et Angelina dans un coin de la pièce et je me dis que cela faisait longtemps qu'Angelina n'avait rien fait. C'est vrai, elle se tenait tranquille, ne me regardait plus de travers et se tenait éloigné de Fred. Peut-être qu'elle a compris qu'il se fichait pas mal d'elle et que c'était du sérieux entre lui et moi.

- _Ah bé, tu es là._ Me dit-il en me voyant m'approcher d'eux.

- _Oui, Lavande m'a dit que tu voulais me voir en urgence._

- _C'est vrai._ Il me prend la main et embrasse mon front. _Viens avec moi._

- _Où ?_

- _Viens._

 _ **J**_ e le suivis dans sa chambre en me demandant ce qu'il y avait de urgent. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière moi, me poussa contre celle-ci avec délicatesse et m'embrassa. Je fus surprise de son geste mais y répondis avec vigueur, passant une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille le rapprochant de moi par la même occasion. Ses mains passèrent sous mon débardeur et il le retira rapidement, laissant mes seins à l'air libre.

- _Tu es descendu sans soutien-gorge._

- _C'était urgent, je n'avais le temps d'en enfiler un._

 _ **I**_ l marmonna des paroles que je ne compris pas et pour le faire taire, je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue dansa avec la mienne tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins qu'il pressa puis il s'amusa a rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Il se décolla de moi, m'emmena sur son lit ou il se mit au dessus de moi une fois que je fus allongée. Fred m'embrassa chastement puis ses lèvres dérivèrent dans mon cou puis sur ma poitrine. Il joua avec mes tétons avant de remonter à mon cou et de me murmurer à l'oreille :

- _Tu es tellement stressée que je vais te détendre un peu._ Je ris en l'entendant me dire ça.

- _Il faudrait peut-être songer à te déshabiller._

- _Oh ! Mademoiselle est impatiente._

 _ **I**_ l me fait un clin d'œil avant de se déshabiller entièrement. J'observais son corps de haut en bas. Ses épaules et ses bras musclé dû au Quiddich, son ventre plat mais ferme ou l'on peux apercevoir quelques abdos. Fred sourit en voyant que je le regardais puis, il retira mon pantalon et ma culotte avant de se mettre entre mes jambes. Il m'embrasse tout en me pénétrant et je geins contre sa bouche quand il commence ses va-et-vient. Je passais mes mains sur son dos, le griffant quand ses poussées se font plus entreprenante, Fred avait sa tête dans mon cou et je l'entendais gémir quelques fois ou me murmurer des mots d'amour comme il en avait l'habitude.

- _Je t'aime._ Me dit-il à l'oreille. _Je t'aimerai toujours Nilin._ Il gémis en même temps que moi. _Tu es mon âme-sœur, celle que j'aimerai toute ma vie._

 _ **M**_ on cœur s'emballa à ses paroles et j'étais tellement ému qu'un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche, qu'il recouvrit de la sienne de suite après. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus doux et plus lent et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à avoir mon orgasme. Il fit durer le moment avant que nous jouissions pratiquement en même temps, dans des soupirs de plaisir, où je gémissais son prénom encore et encore.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours._ Lui dis-je. _N'en doute jamais, Fred. Jamais._

* * *

 _Date : 17 juin 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle ; 14h_

 _ **L**_ a première semaine d'examen était passé et je stressai beaucoup moins depuis le début de la semaine. Nous avions commencé par sortilèges le lundi et ça s'est plutôt bien passé ; mardi métamorphose et McGonagall m'a stressée avec ses regards froid durant la pratique ; le mercredi la botanique c'était bof, je suis assez nulle dans cette manière ; jeudi la défense contre les forces du mal, la théorie ça été et la pratique aussi et heureusement que Harry nous a appris des sorts parce que je pense que ça aurai été catastrophique ; vendredi, Harry, Ron et moi n'avions pas de BUSES alors que Hermione passait sa BUSE de runes anciennes.

 _ **L**_ undi de cette semaine, nous avons passés les potions et je pense avoir réussi la théorie mais aussi la pratique ; mardi soins aux créatures magiques, bon il n'y avait aucune difficultés ; mercredi matin la théorie de l'astronomie, puis l'après-midi divination mais bon, l'année prochaine j'abandonnerai cette matière alors je n'ai fais aucun efforts et le soir pratique de l'astronomie. Aujourd'hui nous passons notre dernier examen qui n'est autre qu'Histoire de la magie. Comme par hasard, c'est Ombrage qui nous surveille, j'aurai limite préféré Rogue.

 _ **C**_ oncentrée sur ce que j'écrivais, j'entendis soudainement un bruit provenant du hall. Je pensais avoir rêvé mais le bruit recommença, une puis deux fois. Tous les cinquièmes années tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle qui était fermée et Ombrage marcha rapidement vers celle-ci, voulant savoir qui faisait du bruit pendant l'examen. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, s'arrêta mais il n'y avait personne. Puis, un petit feu d'artifice vola dans la pièce avant d'exploser et je sus qui était l'auteur de ceci. Fred et George. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là arrivèrent sur leur balai, lâchant des petits feux d'artifices qui explosèrent dans la salle, ils firent voler les parchemins et tout le monde applaudit, les encourageant. Moi, j'étais surprise et je me demandais à quoi ils jouaient.

 _ **S**_ oudain, ils en lâchèrent un bien plus gros qui prit la forme d'un dragon. Il fondit sur Ombrage, qui prise de peur, couru vers la sortie sous les rires de tout le monde. Même moi je souriais et applaudissait. Le dragon referma sa mâchoire sur Ombrage dès qu'elle arriva dans le hall et des petits feux firent exploser les décrets accrochés sur le mur.

 _ **L**_ es jumeaux sortirent dehors, vite suivit de tous ceux qui étaient dans la Grande Salle ainsi que d'autres élèves qui étaient dans les alentours. Je suivis mes amis et regardait dans les airs ou ils avaient fait exploser un autre feu qui prit la forme d'un grand ''W''. Mais là je me rends compte qu'ils ne reviendront pas parce que je ne les voient pas redescendre en riant comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Non, là cette fois, ils ne reviendront pas. Mon cœur se serra et les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Fred ne m'a pas prévenue qu'ils allaient faire ça avant de partir de Poudlard. Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

 _ **J**_ e me retournais pour aller dans un endroit ou je serai au calme pour laisser les larmes sortirent mais je me heurtai à Harry, qui s'effondra au sol, comme si il avait un malaise. Je le retiens comme je peux en appelant Hermione et Ron qui se précipitèrent sur notre ami.

- _Sirius._ Nous dit-il et on compris de suite.


	33. Chapter 9 - Cinquième année

_**A**_ lors que nous montions les escaliers menant au bureau de Ombrage, le seul où l'on puisse prendre le réseau de cheminée, je repensais au départ de Fred et George. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était juste magique et tout Poudlard s'en rappellera encore longtemps. Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. Est-ce que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il romps avec moi parce qu'il ne supportera pas la distance ? Non, je refuse de croire cela. Jamais il ne me quitterai pour ça, il me l'a dit. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. Voir qu'il était content de partir me serra le cœur, comme si il m'avait oublié. Il aurai pût au moins me dire au revoir avant de s'envoler je ne sais où. Il m'a blessé en faisant cela. Je me souviens d'hier soir, nous avions fait l'amour plusieurs fois dans la soirée et maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas juste une envie de sa part mais un besoin. Il savait qu'il allait partir le lendemain. Je l'ai même entendu me chuchoter un « désolé » avant de m'endormir mais sur le coup, je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Maintenant je savais.

 _ **E**_ ntrant dans le bureau de Ombrage, le rose des murs et les miaulements incessant des chats m'agressèrent les yeux et les oreilles. Je détestais ce bureau comme je détestais celle qui l'occupait. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de la cheminée et s'accroupirent devant les flammes vertes que Harry venait de faire apparaître. Je restais près de la porte et observais les chats dans les assiettes, il y en avait de toute sortes et de tout âges.

- _On vient avec toi, Harry. Que tu le veuilles ou non !_ Lui dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

- _C'est trop dangereux. Rester ici et prévenez l'Ordre._

- _Harry, quand vas-tu te mettre dans le crâne que nous prenons les risques ensemble._ Commenta mon amie.

- _Elle n'a pas tord._ Répliquais-je en m'accroupissant près d'eux. _Nous sommes tes amis quoi que tu dises, nous viendrons avec toi._

- _Oui, nous serons toujours ensemble._ Ajouta Ron.

- _Ça, c'est sûr !_ Claqua la voix de Ombrage derrière nous.

 _ **N**_ ous sursautons et nous retournons vers elle. Elle avait l'air très en colère, ses cheveux avait perdu de leur éclat et de volume, sa tenue rose était limite débraillé et sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, signe qu'elle venait de marcher vite jusqu'ici. Mais elle n'était pas seule, derrière elle se tenait des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui entrait tous, tenant fermement le bras de Luna et Ginny.

- _Une tasse de thé, professeur ?_ Lui demandais-je en souriant. _Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme._

- _Miss Parkinson, veuillez vous occupée de celle-ci._

 _ **P**_ arkinson me tira le bras avec force et je lui lançai un regard noir par dessus mon épaule. Crabbe s'occupa de tenir Ron tandis que Hermione était prisonnière de Goyle. Ombrage nous retira nos baguettes avant de pousser Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise près de son bureau. Malefoy entra avec Neville et il avait ce sourire fier que j'avais envie de lui faire avaler. Quand il croisa mon regard, je secouai la tête de gauche à droite avant de reporter mon regard sur Ombrage et Harry, en face de nous.

- _Vous alliez voir Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?_ Lui demanda t-elle.

- _Non._ Elle le gifla en le traitant de menteur.

- _Vous vouliez me voir, madame ?_ Demanda une voix grave et traînante en entrant dans le bureau.

- _Ah Rogue !_ Ombrage se tourna vers notre professeur de potion. _Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ?_

- _Je crains que ma réserve de Veritaserum soit épuisé. Vous avez donner la dernière goûte à Miss Chang._

 _ **C**_ 'est donc pour cela qu'elle nous a dénoncé. Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Soudainement, je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé et d'avoir eu envie de la gifler et de l'insulter à chaque fois que je la croisais.

- _Je ne peux rien pour vous._ Dit Rogue avant de se détourner.

- _Il détient Patmol !_ Cria Harry en regardant Rogue. Celui-ci se figea mais ne se retourna pas. _Il détient Patmol là ou la chose est cachée !_

- _Patmol ? Qui est Patmol ?_ S'écria Ombrage, regardant Harry puis Rogue. _De quoi parle t-il, Rogue ?_

- _Aucune idée._ Répondit celui-ci après avoir seulement tourné la tête puis partit sans un autre mot.

- _Très bien. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Potter._ Dit Ombrage. _La sécurité du Ministère étant en jeu, vous ne me laissez..aucune alternative. Le sortilège Doloris vous déliera la langue._

- _Vous n'avez pas le droit !_ Lui dis-je et Parkinson resserra son emprise sur mes bras.

- _C'est illégal._ Renchérit Hermione.

- _Ce que Cornélius ignore, ne peux pas lui faire de mal._ Elle coucha la photo du Ministre sur son bureau, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

- _Dit lui Harry !_ Cria Hermione alors que Ombrage allait lancer le sort.

- _Me dire quoi ?_

-Si tu ne lui dis pas ou elle est, je le ferai.

- _Où est quoi ?_ S'énerva Ombrage.

- _L'arme secrète de Dumbledore._

 _ **M**_ ais que faisait Hermione ? Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils mais elle fixait Ombrage avec détermination. La directrice lui demanda à elle et Harry de l'y emmener et après avoir recommandé aux membres de la Brigade de nous surveiller, ils sortirent du bureau. Un silence s'ensuivit, je fixais toujours la porte où ils étaient partit, en espérant que Harry et Hermione trouveront un moyen de semer Ombrage.

- _Pansy, occupe toi de Londubat, je me charge de Rose._

- _Hors de question, Ombrage m'a dit.._ Il se penche vers elle mais il oublie que je peux entendre.

- _Si tu ne le fais pas, toi et moi s'est terminé._

- _D'accord._ Marmonna Parkinson.

 _ **E**_ lle me lâcha et Malefoy vient prendre sa place. Ses doigts serraient moins fort mes bras et contrairement à Parkinson qui me tenait assez loin d'elle, Malefoy me colle contre lui. Je me raidis en sentant son souffle contre ma nuque. Je n'aurai jamais dû me faire une queue de cheval ce matin.

- _Alors, Weasley te manques pas trop ?_ Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille mais je ne répond pas. _Ton mutisme veux tout dire. Tant mieux qu'il soit partit._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que j'ai la voie libre maintenant. Je n'ai plus à craindre qu'il me jette un sort au détour d'un couloir parce que je t'ai parlé._

- _Donc tu le craignais._ Je souris et je sentis ses doigts se raffermirent sur mes bras. _Mais tu sais, je n'avais pas besoin de son approbation pour venir te parler._

- _Alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fais ?_

- _Parce que je n'en avais pas envie._ Mentis-je. _S'envoyer des piques, tout ça, ne me plaisait pas._

- _C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à te croire._ Il se penche un peu plus vers mon oreille, si bien que ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou.

- _Libre à toi de me croire ou non._

 _ **D**_ e nouveau, un silence rempli la pièce, on attendaient tous que Ombrage, Harry et Hermione reviennent. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, personne n'était là. J'entendais Ron soupirer toutes les trente seconde, Neville avait la tête baissée et triturait ses doigts, Ginny regardaient le bureau de fond en comble et Luna avait les yeux levés, son sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres.

- _Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim._ Dit Ron en sortant un paquet de sa poche.

- _Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ Lui dit Malefoy.

- _Je vais manger mes bonbons, pauvre crétin._

- _Certainement pas._ Malefoy me lâcha et alla retirer le paquet des mains de mon ami. _Nous allons les manger et vous, vous nous regarderez._

- _Ce n'est pas très sympa, Maelfoy._ Lui dis-je en croisant les bras tandis que le reste de la Brigade rejoignais le blond.

- _Je ne suis pas sympa, tu le sais très bien._

 _ **I**_ l me sourit faussement et distribua les bonbons aux autres Serpentard. Je fronçais les sourcils en reconnaissant ces bonbons, c'était une invention de Fred et George. Des pastilles de gerbes il me semble. Je souris en les regardant se goinfrer en disant qu'ils étaient pas mauvais ces bonbons. Je lançai un regard à Ron et on se tapa dans la main discrètement avant de voir Malefoy devenir blanc comme un linge, vite suivit des autres.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent ? On dirait que vous allez vomir._ Leur dis-je.

- _C'était quoi ces bonbons ?_ Marmonna Malefoy, se tenant le ventre. _Je me sens vraiment pas bien.._

- _Je crois que vous avez mangés des pastilles de gerbe._ Dit Ron. _Fred et George vont bien rire quand je leur dirait ça._

 _ **P**_ arkinson fût la première à vomir tripes et boyaux et je tournais la tête pour ne pas en faire de même. Malefoy vomit également, se retenant au bureau de Ombrage puis on les vit s'affaler au sol, vomir encore et encore.

- _Allons-y !_ Dit Ron après avoir récupéré nos baguettes et celles de Harry et Hermione.

 _ **L**_ e roux nous redonna nos baguettes et on sortit rapidement du bureau sous les cris de Malefoy et Parkinson, nous ordonnant de revenir ici immédiatement. On se mit à rire tout en dévalant les escaliers pour atterrir dans le hall. Il y avait pas mal de monde et beaucoup parlait de ce que venait de faire les jumeaux Weasley. Mon ventre se crispa en y repensant mais je balayais vite ces pensées de ma tête. Il y avait bien plus grave à l'heure qu'il est.

 _ **R**_ on, en tête, nous guida vers le pont en bois car il se doutait où Hermione avait mené Ombrage. Et en effet, Harry et Hermione couraient en face de nous, dans le sens inverse, nous rejoignant par la suite. Ron expliqua comment nous nous étions échappés et Hermione lui dit que c'était intelligent. Je souris en les voyant se regarder avec tendresse mais quand Harry nous remercia pour ce que nous avions fait pour lui et qu'il allait partir sans nous, mon sourire disparu de mon visage.

- _Vous avez prit assez de risque pour moi._ Nous dit-il.

- _Harry, tu as déjà oublié ce que nous t'avons dit dans le bureau de Ombrage ?_ Lui demandais-je. _Je vais te le rappeler dans ce cas. Nous viendrons avec toi, que se soit dangereux ou non. C'est notre devoir, en tant qu'amis, d'être auprès de toi et de t'aider._

- _Oui Harry, nous serons toujours là._ Ajouta Hermione et tout le monde acquiesça.

- _Bien._ Dit-il. _Comment allons-nous nous rendre à Londres ?_ Il y eu un instant de silence avant que Luna ne dise :

- _En volant bien sûr._

- _Je ne monte pas sur un balai !_ Dis-je. _Il est hors de question que je sois dans les airs._

- _Tu n'auras pas le choix Nilin._ Me dit Harry. _Luna, c'est une très bonne idée. Allons chercher des balais._

- _Je ne parlais pas de balais._ Nous dit-elle, gardant son air rêveur. _Mais des sombrals. Personne ne pourra les voir, nous sommes sûr de ne pas nous faire remarquer._

 _ **A**_ vec l'accord de tout le monde, même de moi, nous courons dans la forêt interdite pour chercher les sombrals. Hagrid en avait fait un cours lorsqu'il était revenu de son expédition chez les géants et j'ai trouvé ces créatures fascinante. Certes, on ne pouvaient les voir sauf ceux qui ont vue la mort, mais c'était un des cours que j'ai le plus aimé avec Hagrid. Au moins, il ne nous a pas présenté des animaux dangereux. C'est Luna qui nous guida vers les sombrals et grâce à elle, ils acceptèrent de voler jusqu'à Londres. C'était très étrange de voler dans les airs sans voir ce qui nous emmenaient. Je gardais alors les yeux fermés pour éviter de regarder le vide sous moi. J'avais très froid et si j'avais su que j'allais voler dans les airs, j'aurai prit mon manteau d'hiver.

 _ **Q**_ uand nous arrivons à Londres, il faisait nuit et les lumières de la capital étaient toutes allumées. C'était magnifique et j'aurai pût regarder Londres encore et encore sans jamais m'en lasser. Les sombrals se posèrent avec délicatesse sur le bitume d'une ruelle, là ou il y avait personne et nous descendirent de sur leur dos. Harry nous guida jusque dans une rue adjacente et nous dit qu'il fallait qu'on entre tous dans la cabine téléphonique qui nous faisait face.

- _Harry, nous ne tiendrons jamais tous ensemble._ Lui dit Hermione.

- _On fera deux voyage alors._ Soupira Harry. _Ron, tu sais comment on s'en sert ?_

- _Papa en avait parlé une fois._

- _Bien. A tout de suite._

 _ **I**_ l entra dans une cabine suivit de Luna, Neville et Ginny. Hermione, Ron et moi les regardons descendre en faisant attention à ce que personne ne soit dans les parages au même moment. Dès que leur cabine est partie sous terre, nous entrons à notre tour dans celle qui venait de la remplacer. Ron fit les gestes dont son père lui avait parlé puis nous descendons à notre tour sous terre. Notre cabine arriva assez rapidement dans le grand hall du Ministère et j'étais émerveillée par la beauté froide du lieu. Harry nous pressa et nous dûmes courir à travers le hall désert pour prendre un couloir qui mena sur un réseau d'ascenseur. Nous prime celui en face de nous et on arriva rapidement au Département des Mystères. Un long couloir au brique noir donnait sur une seule et unique porte.

- _C'est celle-là._ Nous dit Harry.

 _ **N**_ ous marchons avec lenteur vers la porte et une fois devant celle-ci, Harry posa sa main sur la poignée ronde et la tourna vers la gauche avant de la pousser. Nous entrons à sa suite, baguette à la main et le cœur battant, du moins pour moi. Comme il faisait sombre, nous avons tous fait jaillir un peu de lumière de nos baguettes. Harry nous guida à travers les étagères rempli de boules de cristal de toutes tailles, vers l'endroit ou il avait vu Sirius. Harry continua de chercher tandis que nous, on l'attendaient restant sur nos gardes. Il s'arrêta, tourna sur lui-même puis nous regarda.

- _Il devrait être là !_

- _Harry,_ dit Neville. _Il y a ton nom, là._

 _ **O**_ n se tourna vers Neville et on s'approcha pour voir, qu'effectivement il y avait le nom de Harry sous l'une des boules de cristal. Harry s'approcha lui aussi, regarda la boule un instant avant de la prendre dans l'une de ses mains. Il la regarda un long moment et on aurai dit qu'elle lui disait quelque chose.

- _Harry !_ Appela Hermione.

 _ **J**_ e tourne ma tête dans la direction ou regarde mon amie et voit un homme, vu sa taille et sa posture, non loin de nous. Il portait un masque sur son visage et il marchait vers nous, d'un pas lent. Qui étais-ce et que nous voulait-il ? Je me rapprochais de mes amis, serrait ma baguette dans ma main et observait ce qu'il se passait.

- _Où est Sirius ?_ Demanda Harry.

- _Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité,_ de sa baguette il retira son masque et le visage de Lucius Malefoy apparut devant nous. Il s'arrêta et continua : _Tu as vue ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que tu voies. Maintenant, donne moi la prophétie._

 _ **D**_ onc, toutes ces boules étaient des prophéties. Mes yeux parcouraient les étagères avant de remarquer d'autres personnes portant des masques s'approcher de nous. Ils nous entouraient. Le Lord Noir a tendu un piège à Harry et il est tombé en plein dedans. Nous sommes fichu...

- _Si vous nous attaquer, je la casse._ Dit Harry, sûr de lui avant qu'un rire a faire froid dans le dos nous parviennent.

- _Il sait se défendre, le tout petit bébé..Potter !_

- _Bellatrix Lestrange._ Dit sèchement Neville en voyant la femme avancer vers Malefoy père.

- _Neville Londubat. Comment vont tes parents ?_ Demanda t-elle d'une voix provocante.

- _Mieux, maintenant qu'ils vont être venger !_ Neville voulut s'avancer, la baguette pointé vers Lestrange mais je le retiens avec l'aide de Ron.

- _Essayons, de garder notre calme._ Intervint Malefoy. _Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est la prophétie._

- _Pourquoi Voldemort avait besoin de moi pour l'avoir ?_ Demanda Harry.

- _Il ose prononcer son nom,_ marmonna Lestrange avant de hurler à nous faire sursauter : _INFÂME SANG-MÊLE !_

- _Ce n'est rien, il voulait seulement voir comment cela faisait._ Relativisa Malefoy. _Une prophétie ne peut-être retirée que par celui qui fait l'objet de cette prophétie. Ce qui est une chance pour toi._

 _ **L**_ es mangemorts masqués étaient maintenant assez proche de nous et pendant que Malefoy parlait avec Harry, nous autres, on se mit en position de défense. Baguette pointée vers les mangemorts, prêt à attaquer. J'avais peur à ce moment là. Et je me demandais si mon père était là, avec eux. Oui, certainement. Mon cœur battait très vite, je restais aux aguets comme un animal traqué. Soudain, Harry nous donna le signal d'attaquer et c'est dans un tourbillon de ''stupéfix'' que nous repoussons les mangemorts.

 _ **N**_ ous nous mîmes à courir dans la même direction avant que Lucius Malefoy se matérialise devant nous et qu'on se disperse un peu partout. Je courais seule à travers un rayon et je savais qu'un mangemort me suivait et je lançais un stupéfix qu'il évita avant de me lancer un bloque jambe qui me fit tomber en avant. Je me retournais sur le dos, ma baguette pointé sur le mangemort mais avant qu'il ne me jette un sort, son corps s'envola sur plusieurs mètres.

- _Finite._ Lança Luna et mes jambes furent de nouveau libre. _Viens._

 _ **E**_ lle m'attrapa le bras, me remit sur pied et nous reprenons notre course. Je me demande où sont les autres et si ils s'en sortent. Nous retrouvons Neville non loin de là, qui venait de pétrifier l'un d'eux. Luna le félicita avant de le tirer pour de nouveau courir et retrouver les autres. Nous lançâmes des stupéfix à tout va, espérant pouvoir en toucher mais la plupart les esquivait tous. Alors que nous débouchons sur la grand allée, nous retrouvons Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Nous étions tous là. Face à nous, deux mangemorts arrivaient mais Ginny lança un ''reducto'' qui fit tomber les étagères et les prophéties. Harry nous intima de courir vers la porte, ce que nous faisons sans rechigner.

 _ **L**_ a porte était droit devant nous, Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et nous franchissons la porte avant que les dernières étagères ne nous tombe dessus. Seulement, nous tombâmes dans le vide, je fermais les yeux en voyant le sol se rapprocher mais heureusement, nous nous stoppons tous à moins d'un mètre du sol avant de tomber en douceur. Je me relevais en grimaçant et regardais autour de nous. C'était une grande pièce ronde et en son centre se trouvait une arche avec un voile. Je ne sais pas du tout où nous étions atterris. Nous nous approchons de cette arche, toujours sur le qui-vive, baguette en main.

- _Vous entendez ?_ Nous demanda Harry et je fronçais les sourcils. _Les voix, vous comprenez ce qu'elles disent ?_

- _Quelles voix ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Moi aussi je les entends._ Dit Luna, s'approchant de l'arche.

- _Partons._ Dit Hermione. _Allons-nous en._

- _Venez derrière moi !_ Nous ordonna t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la porte en haut.

 _ **N**_ ous nous mîmes donc derrière lui, baguette pointée vers la porte mais avant qu'on ne fasse quoi que se soit, de la fumée noir apparût tout autour de nous. Je tournais sur moi-même, me demandant ce qu'il se passait avant de me rendre compte que c'était les mangemorts. On me tira avec force loin de Harry et quand je retrouvais la vue, je vis que tous mes amis étaient prisonnier d'un mangemort. Lestrange avait prit Neville mais je ne connaissais pas les autres. Harry était toujours près de l'arche, la prophétie dans sa main gauche et sa baguette dans la droite. Je me demandais qui me tenait et j'eus ma réponse très vite.

- _Tout va bien se passer, Nilin. Ne bouge pas._

 _ **M**_ on père. Il était là. Les larmes me montèrent, de colère mais aussi de faiblesse. Je n'essayais pas de me débattre, ça ne servait à rien. Malefoy était devant Harry, réclamant la prophétie et finalement, Harry la lui donna. Mais avant de faire quoi que se soit, une lumière blanche apparût derrière Malefoy et je fus soulagée de voir Sirius ici. Cela voulait dire que l'Ordre allait arrivé d'une minute à l'autre. Et alors que Sirius donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Lucius Malefoy, l'Ordre arriva. Mon père me lâcha, fuyant et combattant contre les membres de l'Ordre. Je repérais Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley.

 _ **T**_ onks nous mit à l'abri derrière des gros rochers et nous demanda de ne pas bouger. J'étais en compagnie de Luna, Ginny et Hermione. Nous regardions le combat par dessus les rochers puis Neville et Ron nous rejoignirent très vite. J'avais peur pour Harry et Sirius, toujours vers l'arche. Mais alors que Sirius envoya Malefoy à plusieurs mètres, il reçu un sort qui l'envoya à travers le voile de l'arche, sous les yeux de Harry. Je compris très vite qu'il était mort. J'écarquillais les yeux, mit mes mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. Comment..non ce n'était pas possible..c'était une blague, il allait revenir dans quelques instants, serrant Harry dans ses bras en riant. Mais rien de cela se produisit. Lupin retient Harry fermement dans ses bras tandis que mon ami se débattait en pleurant tout en hurlant le prénom de son parrain.

 _ **J**_ 'entendis le rire de Lestrange non loin de moi et je tournai ma tête vers elle. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et je su que c'était elle qui avait tué Sirius. Elle l'avait fait de sang-froid et ça l'amusait. Mes larmes tombèrent le long de mes joues et quand je vis Harry courir dans la direction que venait de prendre Lestrange, je sortis de notre cachette pour essayer de le retenir. Seulement, avant de l'atteindre, un sort me frappa de plein fouet, me faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres. J'atterris brutalement sur le sol, mon dos en prenant un coup, j'avais le souffle coupé.

- _Relève toi, gamine._ Me dit une voix grave que je ne connaissais pas. _Allez, bat toi._

 _ **J**_ 'allais me relever mais il me lança le sortilège Doloris. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en sentant la douleur envahir tout mon corps. Je continuais de pleurer tout en me tordant de douleur avant que celle-ci quitte subitement mon corps. Je levai les yeux vers le mangemort qui venait de me lancer ce sortilège mais je vis que Tonks avait prit ma défense en se battant contre lui. Je me relevais avec difficulté mais mes jambes, tremblantes, ne purent me porter et je retombais lourdement au sol, ma tête frappant un rocher. Je perdis alors connaissance.

* * *

 _ **J**_ 'ouvre mes yeux mais la vive lumière blanche m'aveugle et je dois les refermer. Ma tête me fait très mal et je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire la veille pour avoir autant mal. Puis, petit à petit, ça me reviens. La bataille au Ministère entre les mangemorts et L'Ordre. Moi, essayant de retenir Harry qui courrai après Lestrange. Moi, ayant été victime du sortilège Doloris. Tonks qui vient à mon aide puis j'essaye de me relever mais je retombe et trou noir.

 _ **J**_ 'écoute ce qu'il se passe autour de moi mais il n'y a aucun bruit. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et m'adapte à la lumière puis je vois que je suis à l'infirmerie à Poudlard. Je me redresse doucement, grimaçant à cause de ma tête. Je vois qu'il y Ron et Hermione sur les lits à côté de moi et Harry est allongé sur celui d'en face. Ils ont l'air de dormir. Alors que je reprends mes esprits petit à petit, Pomfresh s'approche de mon lit, une fiole et un verre dans les mains.

- _Bonjour Miss Rose. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

- _J'ai mal à la tête._ Lui dis-je tandis qu'elle posait la fiole et le verre sur la table de chevet près de mon lit. _Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?_

- _Votre tête est tombée sur un rocher lorsque vous êtes tombée._ Elle cale un oreiller derrière mon dos pour que je sois à moitié allongé/assise. _Vous rappelez vous des événements passé ?_

- _Oui. Comment vont mes amis ?_

- _Ils s'en sortiront, ne vous inquiétez pas._ Elle mit le contenu de la fiole dans le verre et me le tendis. _Buvez ceci._

- _C'est quoi ?_ Demandais-je en prenant le verre.

- _Une potion de régénération sanguine. Buvez._ J'obéis et retient une grimace face au goût.

- _Nous sommes quel jour ?_

- _Le dix-huit juin et il est treize heure passé._

- _Merci._

- _Vous avez reçu ceci ce matin._ Me dit-elle en me pointant la table de chevet puis elle repartie.

 _ **J**_ e tournai ma tête vers la table de chevet et découvrit un bouquet de lys et une lettre. Je souris en voyant les fleurs et je sais de qui elles proviennent ainsi que la lettre. Fred. Je me penche pour sentir les lys puis je prends la lettre que j'ouvre et lis.

 _Ma Nilin,_

 _J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère hier grâce à papa._

 _Je sais pour Sirius et tu présenteras nos condoléances à Harry_

 _de la part de George et moi. J'espère que tu n'as rien mon cœur._

 _Quand j'ai entendu ton prénom hier, je me suis imaginé tous_

 _les scénarios inimaginable dans ma tête. Alors j'espère que tu_

 _n'as rien de grave. Nous en reparlerons quand nous nous_

 _reverrons. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Fred._

 _ **O**_ h oui, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Fred Weasley. Je repose la lettre près des fleurs et je m'endors en les regardant, le sourire aux lèvres. Moi aussi je t'aime Fred.


	34. Chapter 101 - 5e année

_Date : 19 juin 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Infirmerie ; 09h30_

 _ **L**_ evée depuis maintenant une demi heure, je lisais la Gazette du sorcier ou il était mentionné que le Ministre avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses propres yeux et qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Il en aura mit du temps pour s'en rendre compte. Je fermais le journal, le balança à mes pieds et me rallongea correctement. Harry avait quitté l'infirmerie ce matin très tôt mais Ron et Hermione étaient toujours ici. Luna, Neville et Ginny sont venu nous rendre visite hier soir après le dîner et ils m'ont racontés ce qu'il s'était passé après que je me sois évanouie.

 _ **D**_ umbledore et Voldemort se sont affrontés avant que les membres du Ministère arrivent. C'est Lupin qui m'a emmené à l'infirmerie et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Ma tête me fait moins mal mais j'ai toujours un bandage pour pas que le sang ne coule. Alors que j'allais me rendormir, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir sur un tabouret près de mon lit. Je tournai la tête vers la personne, curieuse de savoir qui vient me rendre visite.

- _Malefoy ?_ J'étais étonnée de le voir ici. _Que..tu n'es pas en cours ?_

- _Non. Tu oublies que nous avons une heure et demi de potion._

- _Ah oui._ Je le fixe. _Pourquoi tu es là ?_

- _Pourquoi je suis dans une infirmerie à ton avis._ Il lève les yeux au ciel. _Je suis venu te rendre visite._

- _Et, en quelle honneur ?_

- _Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ?_ Il croise les bras et me fixe, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Tu as le droit. C'est juste que, je suis une Gryffondor et toi un Serpentard._

- _Et ?_

- _Nos maisons se détestent Malefoy._ Je soupir.

- _Je ne te déteste pas._ Me dit-il et je fronce les sourcils en le regardant. _Je t'apprécie et je crois que c'est la même chose de ton côté._

- _Ouais._ Je me mords la lèvre. _Je pense que tu n'es pas ici juste pour discuter sentiment._

- _Non effectivement._ Il sourit et de nouveau, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas semblant. _Tu vas bien ?_

- _Ça peux aller._ Je hausse les épaules. _J'ai encore mal à la tête mais ça va._

- _Que s'est-il passé au juste ?_

- _Tu n'as cas demander à ton père._ Dis-je sèchement en évitant son regard.

- _Rose,_ il soupir et pose ses bras sur mon lit.

- _Je ne te dirai rien, Malefoy. Ton père sera bien apte à te raconter et puis, ce n'est pas une très bonne histoire._

- _Bien, comme tu veux._ Un lourd silence prend place.

- _Et toi, tu vas mieux depuis les pastilles de gerbes ?_ Je demande en souriant et il râle, ce qui me fait rire.

- _Je crois que je ne mangerai plus de bonbons de ma vie._ Je ris encore plus.

- _Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez sortir de l'infirmerie, les heures de visite ne sont pas à cette heure ci. Laissez Miss Rose se reposer._ Intervint Pomfresh de son bureau.

- _J'allais y aller._ Il se lève et me regarde. _Tu veux que je te rapporte de quoi passer le temps ?_

- _Toi, tu ferai ça ?_

- _Oui._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Ça me donnera l'occasion de venir te voir._ Il sourit en me voyant baisser la tête de gêne. _À plus tard._

 _ **I**_ l quitte l'infirmerie et je me demande pourquoi il agit ainsi avec moi. Il a dit qu'il m'appréciait. Malefoy apprécier quelqu'un ? Pour moi, il faisait semblant depuis le début mais finalement, j'ai un doute. Serait-il sincère ? Et, pourquoi sa dernière phrase m'a gêné ? Je soupir, ferme les yeux et me laisse porter au pays de Morphée.

* * *

 _ **L**_ e lendemain, Malefoy est revenu à la même heure et comme il me l'avait dit hier, il m'a apporté des livres de la bibliothèque. Comme il ne savait pas trop ce que j'aimais lire, il m'a prit toute sorte de livre et je lui ai donc dit que j'aimais beaucoup les livres d'amour.

- _Comme beaucoup de fille._ M'a t-il dit et j'ai souris.

- _Hermione n'aime pas trop ça._

- _Granger est trop studieuse._

- _Je le suis aussi._ Lui dis-je avant de lire le résumé du livre.

- _Oui mais tu sais t'amuser, elle, elle est trop dans les cours et le travail. Tout ça pour finir première de la classe._ Je souris en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- _C'est ce qui fait son charme._

- _Tss, c'est loin d'être charmant d'être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. C'est plutôt agaçant._

- _Y en a à qui ça plaît._ Dis-je en prenant un autre livre.

- _Pas à moi, en tout cas._

- _Tu préfères les filles comment toi ?_ Je demande en le regardant.

- _Celles qui sont intelligente mais pas trop, celles qui savent s'amuser de temps en temps, celles qui sont agaçante sans trop l'être._

- _Nous les filles, nous sommes chiantes à cent pour-cent, Malefoy._ Il ricane.

- _Oh je sais, j'en ai un exemple. Pansy Parkinson, la fille la plus chiante, la plus collante de tous Poudlard._

- _Je confirme._ Je ris et il sourit. _Tu vas devoir y aller._

- _Tu me vires ?_

- _Oui._ Il sourit. _Harry et Ginny ne vont pas tarder._

- _Je vois._ Il se lève et récupère son sac dans lequel il avait mit les livres. _Je reviendrais._

- _Je sais._ Il commence à partir mais je l'appelle. _Sourit plus souvent, ça te va plutôt bien._

- _Seulement en ta présence._

 _ **M**_ alefoy me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et je souris en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. En attendant l'arriver de Harry et Ginny, je prends un des livres qu'il m'a apporté et commence à le lire. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Hermione se réveilla et me posa des questions sur les livres posés sur la table de chevet. Je lui dis que c'était madame Pomfresh qui me les avaient fait parvenir ce matin et elle y cru. Du moins, je l'espère.

 _ **H**_ arry et Ginny arrivèrent deux heures plus tard mais Ron dormait toujours. Hermione avait été blessée par Dolohov, il lui avait lancé un maléfice qui l'avait coupé à plusieurs endroits. Ron, quant à lui, a été frappé par un sortilège de confusion mais d'après Pomfresh il devrait sortir ce soir. Harry nous appris que McGonagall voulait qu'on repasse notre BUSE d'histoire de la magie parce qu'à cause de Fred et George, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de finir. Hermione, totalement stressée par cet aveux, a ordonné à Ginny de lui rapporter ses notes d'histoire pour qu'elle puisse réviser. Malefoy n'a peut-être tord, elle est trop dans le travail.

 _ **L**_ e dimanche, je pus sortir de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Hermione et j'étais bien contente de pouvoir marcher de nouveau. J'en avais marre de rester couché dans mon lit à attendre que le temps passe. Bon, certes nous avions de la visite mais rester inactive n'était pas pour moi. Une fois dans notre salle commune, Hermione me dit d'aller chercher mes notes d'histoire pour qu'on puisse réviser ensemble. Je l'envoyais balader gentiment en lui disant que je n'avais pas envie de réviser et que je devais répondre à une lettre de Fred.

 _ **J**_ e pris donc un parchemin vierge, une plume et un pot d'encre puis je sortis du château pour aller m'asseoir près du lac. Il faisait beau alors autant en profiter. Je me mis contre un arbre et commençait à rédiger ma lettre.

 _Fred,_

 _Tu me manques énormément et heureusement que les vacances_

 _sont pour bientôt. Je vais sûrement aller chez mes parents,_

 _je ne sais pas si pour ces vacances ci je pourrai venir._

 _J'essaierai de négocier avec ma mère. D'ailleurs,_

 _j'ai vue mon père au Ministère, il était avec_

 _les autres mangemorts. Ça m'a fait bizarre_

 _de le voir avec eux mais je vais devoir_

 _m'y faire.._

 _Je ne sais pas si Ron t'a dis (je ne sais même pas si il_

 _vous envoi des lettres!) mais à cause de vous, nous_

 _allons devoir repasser notre BUSE d'histoire_

 _de la magie. Merci beaucoup (note l'ironie)_

 _Hermione est à fond dans les révisions, à_

 _croire qu'elle ne sait rien sur cette matière._

 _Elle me désespère des fois._

 _Tu me manques trop Fred, il me manque une partie_

 _de moi, de mon cœur. Je me sens mal et vide._

 _Comment je vais faire sans toi toute une année ?_

 _Je n'y arriverai jamais.._

 _Je t'aime mon amour._

 _Nilin._

- _Ah tu es là._ Je lève ma tête pour voir Malefoy s'approcher de moi.

- _Tu me colles trop, Malefoy._

- _Je peux partir si tu veux._

- _Non c'est bon, reste._ Lui dis-je et il s'assoit près de moi.

- _Je ne savais pas que tu sortais aujourd'hui._

- _Moi non plus. Mais tant mieux, je n'en pouvais plus de rester couché._

- _Je me doute._

- _Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?_ Lui demandais-je tout en rangeant ma lettre dans la poche de ma veste.

- _Ils sont là-bas._ Il me les montre d'un signe de tête. _Je venais te dire bonjour._

- _Bonjour alors._ Je lui souris.

- _Et toi, pourquoi t'isoler ?_

- _Hermione révise son histoire de la magie, Harry et Ron jouent aux échecs et je voulais écrire une lettre à Fred alors je suis venu ici. Il fait beau en plus donc voilà._

- _Je vois._ Il se lève prestement. _Passe une bonne journée Rose._

- _Toi aussi Malefoy._

* * *

 _ **L**_ e vendredi vingt-cinq juin, nous repassions notre BUSE. Je n'avais pas réviser autant que Hermione, ça ne servait à rien de passer ses journées à revoir encore et encore les dates et l'histoire des guerres, etc...

 _ **L**_ e soir, Dumbledore nous apprit que Ombrage avait quitté le château la veille, après avoir été retrouvé aux prises des centaures dans la forêt interdite. Tant mieux qu'elle soit partie et que Dumbledore reprenne sa place en tant que directeur. Les tableaux ont été remis, les mégaphones enlevés et les décrets n'existaient plus du tout.

 _ **H**_ arry allait toujours au plus mal depuis la mort de Sirius. Son seul parent, hormis son oncle et sa tante, était décédé et il ne pourrai plus vivre avec lui comme il le souhaitait. Avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, nous l'avions réconforté du mieux que nous avions pu.

 _ **A**_ près avoir dîner, nous sommes retournés dans nos salles communes pour finir de faire nos valises. Demain, nous rentrerons chez nous. Je n'avais pas hâte de voir mon père, ni ma mère. J'espère que je pourrai aller quelques temps chez les Weasley et si ils ne veulent pas, j'irai sans leur consentement.

 _ **L**_ 'heure de partir de Poudlard arriva bien vite. Accompagnée de mes amis ainsi que de Neville, Luna et Ginny, nous marchons sur le chemin menant à la gare. Le Poudlard Express était déjà là et nous attendaient avec patience. Olympe dans mes bras, j'espérais que Fred soit à la gare 9 ¾ pour m'attendre, j'avais terriblement besoin de le voir et de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais depuis qu'il était partit avec son frère.

- _J'ai réfléchis à ce que Dumbledore m'a dit._ Nous dit Harry.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda Hermione.

- _Même si une bataille nous attend, nous avons une force que Voldemort n'a pas._

- _Ah oui ?_

- _Celle qui mérite tous les combats._

 _ **N**_ ous sourions en acquiesçant puis nous montâmes dans le train. Une année se termine et encore une fois, elle était bien mouvementée. Je pense que l'année prochaine sera également mouvementée, avec Harry comme ami, il faut s'y attendre.


	35. Chapter 102 - 5e année

_**I**_ nstallés dans un compartiment, le train venait de démarrer. Hermione était déjà en train de lire un livre, Ron et Harry discutaient à voix basse et moi, je regardais le paysage défiler tout en caressant le pelage de Olympe. Je souris en me rappelant de ce que m'avait dit Fred un jour en la voyant se lover entre nous, lorsque nous étions dans son lit. Il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à nous car elle avait des poils roux et des yeux bleus, elle est un mélange de nous deux.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire ?_ Me demanda Ron en face de moi.

- _Rien, c'est pas important._ Je lui souris. _Vous faîtes quoi ces vacances ?_

- _On reste à la maison, je suppose._ Il dit en haussant les épaules.

- _Moi comme d'habitude, je vais devoir supporter les Dursley._ Soupira Harry.

- _Mes parents m'emmènent en France, au bord de la mer._ Dit Hermione. _Mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller en sachant ce qu'il se passe ici.._

- _Tu devrais,_ lui dis-je. _Ça te changera les idées et te fera du bien._

- _Toute seule c'est pas drôle._ Elle grimace.

- _On pourraient partir tous ensemble !_ M'écriais-je et Olympe feula de mécontentement. _Ca serai sympa non ? Un mois au bord de la mer, à nous amuser tous ensemble. Et puis, ton père Ron sera content de discuter avec les parents de Hermione. Et toi Harry, tu seras loin des Dursley. Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ?_ Je souris grandement en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- _Euh.._ Répond Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

- _Je ne sais pas.._ Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- _Moi je suis pour !_ S'écria Ron et je souris encore plus.

- _Vous oubliez vos parents._ Intervint Hermione. _Peut-être que les tiens Ron, veulent rester tranquillement au Terrier. Et toi Nilin, peut-être qu'ils veulent passer un été avec toi._

- _Tu crois que je vais m'amuser avec mes parents ?_ Je ricane. _Mon père est un mangemort et ma mère en a peur, du moins je crois. Alors sincèrement, je préfère rester loin d'eux et loin de leur magouille avec Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _ **U**_ n silence s'installe et je sais qu'on repense tous à la bataille qu'il y a eu au Ministère. Harry repense à la mort de Sirius et je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir fait repenser ça. Perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime doit être horrible, surtout quand elle est devant nous et qu'elle reçoit le sortilège de la mort.

- _Bon,_ dit Hermione. _Parlez en à vos parents et tenez moi au courant pour que j'en parle aux miens._

- _D'accord._ Disons-nous.

- _Je vais aux toilettes._ Dis-je en me levant.

- _Ravie de le savoir,_ ricana Ron. _Si le chariot de bonbons passe, tu veux quelque chose ?_

- _Au pire je le chercherai._ Je souris et sort du compartiment.

 _ **J**_ 'arrive aux toilettes mais il y a déjà du monde devant alors je dois attendre. Je m'adosse au mur et patiente tranquillement. Est-ce que Fred m'attendra à la gare ? Je l'espère, de toute manière il m'a dit qu'on avaient pleins de chose à se dire. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite et des papillons batifole dans mon ventre.

- _On pense à moi ?_ Me demande quelqu'un que je reconnais directement.

- _Bien sûr Malefoy, tu es dans chacun de mes rêves et dans chacune de mes pensées._ Lui dis-je en souriant avant de tourner ma tête vers lui.

- _Je le savais que tu pensais à moi tout le temps._ Il sourit et s'adosse au mur à côté de moi. _Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi._

- _Oh !_ Je ris. _Genre c'est moi qui te colle pratiquement h24 ? Laisse moi rire._

- _J'avoue, c'est moi qui te collais._ Il hausse les épaules. _Mais c'est parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi._

- _Tu..tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Ouais._

- _C'est gentil._ J'accole mon épaule sur le mur pour mieux le regarder et il fait pareil.

 _ **F**_ ace à face, je détail son visage. Ses cheveux blond presque blanc, sa peau pâle, ses traits aristocratique, sa bouche rose, son nez droit et ses yeux d'un bleu clair. J'aime ses yeux. D'une part par leur couleur mais aussi parce qu'on peux voir toutes les émotions qu'il essaie de cacher.

- _Tu peux aller aux toilettes Rose,_ me dit-il et je me racle la gorge en m'éloignant de lui.

- _Euh..ouais j'y vais._

 _ **J**_ e rentre à l'intérieur de la cabine et soupir. Je fais ma petite affaire, me lave les mains puis sort calmement. Il est toujours là sauf que cette fois-ci, il regarde par la fenêtre en face de lui. Je m'approche de lui, pose ma main sur son avant bras, ce qui le fait sursauter et je ris doucement. Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Tu peux y aller, c'est libre._ Il acquiesce mais avant qu'il ne parte, je lui embrasse la joue et lui murmure à l'oreille : _passe de bonnes vacances, Drago._

* * *

 _ **H**_ ermione me secoua pour me réveiller et je vis que le train venait d'entrer en gare et déjà, les élèves de Poudlard couraient partout dans celui-ci, content de revoir leur proches. Harry et Ron étaient déjà sortit du compartiment, valise en main tandis que mon amie m'attendait. Je me levais, m'étirais, remis Olympe dans sa cage et prit ma valise avant de suivre Hermione.

- _Tu es prête à voir Fred ?_ Me demande t-elle.

- _Je ne sais pas si il est là._

- _Et si il était là, tu réagirais comment en le voyant ?_

- _Je ne sais pas._ Je soupir. _Je vais être contente bien sûr mais je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il ne m'est rien dit pour leur départ._

- _Normal._ Elle descend du train. _Il est là._

 _ **J**_ e regarde dans la même direction qu'elle et effectivement, il est là avec sa famille. Ron et Harry sont déjà prêt d'eux et je vois que Molly enlace fortement Harry. Je descends la dernière marche et regarde Fred. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite et je souris inconsciemment en le détaillant. Il porte un costume gris, une chemise blanche et une cravate grise foncée. Il était beau et élégant.

- _On y va ?_ Demande Hermione et j'acquiesce.

 _ **O**_ n s'avança à travers la foule et alors qu'on étaient proche des Weasley, une tête blonde apparut devant moi, me stoppant net. Drago était en face de moi et je me demandai ce qui l'amenait. Il sourit en voyant mon air interrogateur puis se pencha vers mon visage. Au moment ou je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser, sa bouche dériva sur ma joue ou il effleura celle-ci avant de me souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Je le regardais partir, le souffle court.

- _Nilin._ M'appela Hermione qui avait tout vu.

- _Ne dit rien à personne._ Dis-je en voyant son regard interrogatif.

- _Tout le monde l'a vue. Même Fred._ Ajouta mon amie et je soupirai.

 _ **Q**_ uand j'encrais mon regard dans le sien, il avait l'air perdu. Je secouai alors la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier qu'il n'y a rien entre Malefoy et moi et je crois qu'il est soulagé. Molly nous accueilli de son éternel étreinte et de son sourire chaleureux que j'aimai tant. Arthur était bien moins expressif que sa femme, il se contenta juste d'un ''bon retour parmi nous'' et d'un sourire tout aussi joyeux que celui de Molly. George me prit dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était content de me voir et qu'il faudra que je lui explique à propos de Malefoy. Une fois devant Fred, je ne savais pas comment réagir. On se fixaient, le regard rempli d'amour mais la seule chose que je fus capable de faire, c'est de le gifler. George ricana, se moquant librement de son frère tandis que ses parents lançait des ''oh'' et des ''aie''.

- _Ça, c'est parce que tu es partit sans rien me dire._ Lui dis-je et il baissa la tête.

 _ **N**_ e tenant plus, je lui sautais alors dans les bras, passant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches avant de presser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa ses mains sous mes cuisses pour me stabiliser et répondit à mon baiser avec autant de vigueur que d'amour. J'étais tellement contente de le revoir, de le prendre dans mes bras, de le toucher que j'en pleurai.

- _Et ça, c'est parce que tu m'as atrocement manqué et que je t'aime._

- _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué et je t'aime aussi, bé._

 _ **J**_ e souris et l'embrassais encore et encore sous les regards attendris de sa famille et de nos amis.

- _On vous attend plus loin._ Nous dit Molly.

 _ **F**_ red me lâcha et je posais mes pieds sur le sol du quai mais je gardais mes bras autour de son cou, sans jamais cesser de le regarder. Il essuya les larmes sur mes joues de ces pouces, m'embrassa chastement puis me dit :

- _Tu veux sûrement des explications ?_

- _Oui._

- _Déjà, je m'excuse de ne t'avoir rien dit et d'être partit sans te dire au revoir. Je me doute que tu étais triste de me voir partir comme ça et je m'en veux. Mais comme tu le savais, George et moi, on ne supportaient plus Ombrage et ses nombreux règlements._ J'acquiesce. _Alors on a choisi de partir lors des BUSES pour que beaucoup se souviennent de nous, de nos farces et attrapes mais aussi de ce qu'on a fait à Ombrage. Elle le méritait bien, après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait !_

- _Oh oui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était un moment inoubliable._

- _Et, je ne t'ai rien dis parce que je ne voulais pas que tu loupes tes BUSES à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste et que tu pleures. Alors excuse-moi bébé, je t'ai sûrement fait encore plus de mal que si je te l'avais dis._

- _Oui j'ai été blessé mais après ce que tu viens de me dire, je comprends que tu ai voulu me préserver en quelque sorte et je te remercie pour ça._ Je l'embrasse. _Je ne sais pas si je dois te pardonner maintenant ou plus tard._

- _Maintenant serai le mieux,_ il me fait un clin d'œil et je souris.

- _Alors je te pardonne mon amour._ Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et colle ma tête sur son torse. _Ce que tu m'as manqué.._

- _Toi aussi, beaucoup. Je pensais à toi tous le temps._ Il me serra contre lui. _Comment tu vas depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère ?_

- _Ça va. Ma tête ne me fait plus mal mais j'ai une petite cicatrice._

- _Montre._ Je lui montre et il la touche du bout du doigt. _Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

- _Oui,_ je soupir. _Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi._

- _Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._ Son regard se pose par dessus mon épaule et je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il y a.

- _Ma mère._ Dis-je.

- _Tu lui ressemble._ Je hausse les épaules. _Tu viens pour les vacances ?_

- _Je ne sais pas._ Je l'embrasse. _Je te tiens au courant._ Je l'embrasse encore. _Je t'aime._

- _Je t'aime._

 _ **J**_ e rejoins ma mère après m'être décollé, avec beaucoup de mal, de Fred et elle nous fit transplaner jusqu'à la maison. Mon père n'est pas à la maison, maman me dit qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Je hausse les épaules et lui dit que je vais défaire mes affaires dans ma chambre. Elle ne dit rien de plus et me laisse tranquille. J'ai hâte de revoir Fred et j'espère qu'on pourra aller au bord de la mer cet été.


	36. Chapter 1 - Sixième année

- _Bonsoir._ Dis-je en entrant dans le salon à l'heure du dîner.

-Bonsoir, Nilin. Me répond mon père.

 _ **J**_ e m'installe en face de ma mère et sur la droite de mon père. Ils devaient m'attendre car ils n'avaient pas entamé leurs assiettes déjà rempli. Je me raclais la gorge, me servit des carottes râpés et attendit que mon père commence de manger. C'était lui qui donnait le départ pour manger, enfin je l'ai toujours vue comme cela. J'observais ma mère en face de moi, elle triturait ses carottes de sa fourchette, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mon père, quant à lui, mangeait avec appétit.

- _Comment tu vas ?_ Me demande mon père sans me regarder.

- _Je vais bien. Et vous ?_

- _Ta mère se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi._ Je regardais ma mère mais elle gardait ses yeux baissés.

- _Pourquoi elle ne me le dit pas ? Elle ne m'a pas dressé la parole depuis que je suis rentrée._ Dis-je sèchement.

- _Nilin.._ Soupira mon père. _Écoute, nous savons que tu nous en veux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous oublier._

- _Je ne vous oublie pas._ Leur dis-je. _Comment vous oubliez ?_ Je ricane. _Enfin, surtout toi papa._

- _Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs et je m'en excuse._ Me dit-il après s'être essuyé la bouche de sa serviette. _Tu aurai pu nous envoyer de tes nouvelles plus souvent._

- _Je n'avais pas le temps._ Dis-je avant de finir mes carottes.

- _Oh !_ S'exclama ma mère. _Nilin, tu as du temps pour tes amis mais pour nous non ?_

- _Il y avait les BUSES à la fin de l'année et je me devais de réviser pour les réussir. Il y avait aussi le professeur Ombrage qui nous donnait des retenues pour pas grand chose._

- _Le professeur Ombrage faisait juste son travail, chérie._ Me dit mon père et je ricanais.

- _Son travail était peut-être de remplacer notre directeur ? D'accrocher des décrets pratiquement tous les jours sur le mur du hall ? De venir inspecter les cours et de renvoyer ceux qu'elle ne trouvait pas assez apte à continuer d'enseigner ? De s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école ?_ Énumérais-je hors de moi. _Non ! Son travail était d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, et même ça, elle ne l'a pas fait correctement._

- _Tu n'es pas obligé d'élever la voix pour expliquer tout ceci, Nilin._ Dit mon père et je soupirai.

- _Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle nous faisait._

 _ **D**_ e nouveau, un silence retomba autour de la table ou seul les tintements des couverts sur les assiettes se faisait entendre. Après avoir mangé mon dessert, je me levais de table et commença à sortir du salon quand je me souviens que je devais leur demander quelque chose. Je revins alors sur mes pas, près de ma chaise.

- _J'aimerai aller au bord de la mer avec une amie._

- _Quelle amie ?_ Demanda mon père en me regardant.

- _Hermione._

- _Hum. C'est celle qui est née de parents Moldu ?_

- _Oui. Tu as dû la voir l'autre jour au Ministère._

- _Nilin !_ S'exclama ma mère. _Ne parlons pas de ça, maintenant._

- _Très bien._ Dis-je sèchement. _Alors, je pourrai y aller ?_

- _Non._ Répond mon père.

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Nous aimerions que tu passes tes vacances avec nous._

- _Et vous avez pensé à ce que j'en pense ?_

- _C'est nous qui décidons Nilin._ Me rappela mon père et je soufflais. _Nous avons le droit de passer du temps avec notre fille._

- _Fille à qui vous ne dîtes que ce que vous voulez lui dire._ Maugréais-je en croisant les bras.

- _Bon ça suffit, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Quand tu seras apte à nous écouter sans ronchonner. Va dans ta chambre !_ M'ordonna mon père et je ne me fis pas prier.

 _ **J**_ e claquais la porte de ma chambre pour leur montrer que je n'étais pas contente. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec eux ces deux mois, il en est hors de question. Être avec mon père, toute une journée dans la même maison, c'est impossible. En sachant ce qu'il est, je ne veux plus rien avoir avec lui. Et ma mère qui préfère faire tête basse et lui obéir comme un elfe de maison. C'était tellement plus simple avant. Avant que je ne sache que mon père est un mangemort.

 _ **J**_ e m'allonge sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et je cris tous ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je cris tellement que ma gorge me fait mal et que je n'arrive plus à parler sans que ma voix déraille. Je soupir, me met sur le dos et observe mon plafond rempli d'étoiles. C'est ma mère qui a eu cette idée quand j'étais plus petite. Elle avait lancé un sort sur le plafond et quand ma chambre était dans le noir complet, les étoiles se mettait à briller, comme si je regardais le ciel. Ça m'apaisait et je m'endormais plus facilement.

 _ **O**_ lympe monte sur le lit en miaulant et je la prend contre moi. Fred me manque. Si je ne peux pas aller chez les Weasley cet été, je crois que je vais devenir folle. Je me lève de mon lit, faisant feuler Olympe et me dirige vers mon bureau pour prendre un parchemin ou je commence à rédiger une lettre pour Fred.

 _Fred,_

 _Les vacances ne font que de commencer que je n'en peux_

 _déjà plus d'être avec mes parents. Le dîner a été froid_

 _et nos discussions n'étaient pas glorieuse. La preuve_

 _je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir chez vous cet été.._

 _Tu y crois toi ? Je ne tiendrais pas deux mois_

 _sans te voir. Tu me manques de trop._

 _Notre petit moment à la gare était_

 _trop court..Je te tiens au courant_

 _pour les vacances._

 _Ton bé._

 _ **J**_ e sors ma chouette de sa cage, lui donne l'enveloppe puis ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'elle s'envole à l'adresse que je lui ai fourni. Je me mets en pyjama, m'allonge sous les couvertures puis ferme les yeux en attendant que le sommeil ne vienne.

* * *

 _ **J**_ e suis réveillée à cause de Olympe qui gratte à ma porte pour sortir de la chambre. Je soupir, me lève et lui ouvre la porte. Seulement, quand je veux la fermer, j'entends des cris provenir de la chambre de mes parents. Je me frotte les yeux et regarde l'heure sur ma montre, il n'est que onze heure et demi du soir. Curieuse, je m'approche à pas de loup près de leur chambre, colle mon oreille sur la porte et écoute.

- _Tu dois lui dire Alexandre !_ S'écria ma mère.

- _Je lui dirais chérie mais pas maintenant. Elle est bien trop en colère contre nous._

- _C'est de ta faute si elle est comme ça !_ Reprocha ma mère à mon père.

- _Ma faute ? Bien sûr, tout est de ma faute de toute façon._ Hurla papa. _Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir d'apprendre que mon Maître était de retour ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur qu'ils vous arrive quelque chose à Nilin et toi ? Oui j'ai fais des erreurs mais le passé c'est le passé, alors arrête de me remettre tous sur le dos._

- _Je ne te mets pas tous sur le dos, juste le fait que Nilin ne veux plus passer de temps avec nous parce que tu es ce que tu es ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas pour les idées de ton Maître Alexandre et pourtant, c'est comme si j'en faisais partie._

- _Je suis désolé, d'accord.._ S'excusa mon père mais ma mère le coupa net.

- _Des excuses, encore et encore. J'en ai marre de prendre à ta place. Nilin est ma petite fille et..je..je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne.._

- _Ne pleure pas. Maryse, chérie, pleure pas._ J'entends les sanglots de ma mère et mon cœur se serre.

- _Parle lui avant qu'elle ne décide de partir avec son amie._

- _Je le ferai._ Un silence s'ensuivit ou je pense qu'ils s'embrassent. _Il..il m'appelle.._

- _Je ne te retiens pas.._

 _ **J**_ e cours dans ma chambre quand je comprends que la discussion est terminée. Je me couche, dos à la porte et fait comme si je dormais quand j'entends les pas de mon père dans le couloir. Le silence de la nuit refait surface et je soupir tout en me demandant de quoi ils parlaient. Me dire quoi ? Devenir quoi ? C'est sur ces questions que je me rendors.

 _ **U**_ ne semaine vient de se passer et j'ai l'impression que mon père me fuit. Lors des dîner, il mange rapidement et s'enferme dans son bureau ou rejoins son Maître qui l'appelle. Il ne m'a toujours rien dit et ça m'inquiète. Ma mère, elle, est bien plus présente que mon père. Et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire comme si elle était comme mon père. On fait plus de chose ensemble, je l'aide à faire la cuisine, à faire un peu de ménage sans nos baguettes et je lui confis beaucoup de chose sur mes amis mais aussi sur ma relation avec Fred. En parlant de lui, il a répondu à ma lettre en me disant qu'il espérait me revoir avant deux mois et que je passe mes vacances chez eux quelque temps. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Hermione, elle attend toujours l'approbation de nos parents pour ce voyage en France. Harry ne m'a pas encore écrit et ne parlons pas de Ron.

- _Donc toi et Fred c'est le grand amour._ Me dit maman tandis qu'on rangeaient les livres de la bibliothèque.

- _Oui, je le sens au plus profond de moi._

- _Tant mieux._ Elle me sourit. _Et, vous avez.. ?_

- _Quoi ?_ Je comprends et me met à rougir. _Euh..et bien..maman !_

- _Chérie, c'est naturel tu sais._ Elle rit. _Vous l'avez fait alors ?_

- _Oui._ Je suis incroyablement gênée. _Mais ne dit rien à papa._

- _Je ne dirai rien. Vous faîtes attention hein ?_

- _Maman !_ Rouspétais-je. _C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas._

- _Je ne veux juste pas être grand-mère maintenant_ _._

- _Et moi, je ne veux pas être maman maintenant. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire._

- _Bien._

 _ **N**_ ous continuons de ranger les livres dans le calme.

- _Maman, pourquoi papa me fuit ?_ Lui demandais-je et elle se retourna vers moi.

- _Il ne te fuit pas._

- _Si._

- _Il a beaucoup de travail, c'est tout._ J'acquiesce mais je ne crois pas à son mensonge.

- _Je pourrai aller en France avec ma copine ?_

- _Je fais tout pour que ton père change d'avis._ Elle me sourit. _C'est en cours de négociation._

- _Merci._

 _ **P**_ lus tard dans la journée, peu avant de dîner, j'entends mon père et ma mère se disputer une nouvelle fois. Je souffle et vais fermer la porte de ma chambre pour atténuer les cris avant de me réinstaller à mon bureau et de continuer de lire la lettre de Fred.

 _Mon bébé,_

 _Tu me manques beaucoup et même si George et_

 _moi travaillons beaucoup au magasin, tu es_

 _encore et toujours dans mes pensées._

 _Ron nous a parlé de ces vacances d'été_

 _au bord de la mer mais les parents ne_

 _semblent pas trop emballés par l'idée._

 _En tout cas, moi je dis que c'est une_

 _bonne initiative de vouloir prendre_

 _des vacances. J'espère que vous_

 _pourrez y aller. Je ne pense pas_

 _que je viendrais, trop de boulot_

 _avec le magasin maintenant._

 _J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas !_

 _Tu me manques, je t'aime._

 _Fred._

 _ **J**_ e ne suis même pas sûr d'y aller au bord de la mer alors non je ne t'en veux pas. Je rédige une réponse à son encontre puis décide de descendre dans le salon. Ma mère est dans la cuisine et mon père n'est pas là. Comme d'habitude. Il est censé être en vacance mais il n'est jamais à la maison ou quand il y est, il est dans son bureau. Je m'ennuie ici, toute seule. Il n'y a rien à faire.

- _Ah Nilin, tu es là._ Je me retourne pour voir mon père se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte. _Je dois te parler, tu viens ?_ Je le suis jusqu'à son bureau à l'étage. _Assied toi._

 _ **J**_ e ne suis rentrée que quelques fois dans son bureau et il est toujours aussi bien rangé. Il n'y a rien de personnel à part une photo de maman et moi sur son bureau en bois. Je m'installe donc sur le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et le regarde. Il a l'air anxieux.

- _Bien._ Commença t-il. _Ce que je vais te dire est très important. Ne m'interromps pas parce que..je pense que je ne pourrai pas continuer si tu le fais._

- _D'accord._ Je croise mes jambes et jouent avec mes doigts.

- _Comme tu dois t'en douter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment furieux quand nous ne lui avons pas ramené la prophétie. Lucius en a prit pour son grade et..ce n'est pas important. Le Maître, très furieux contre nous, nous a d'abord torturé chacun notre tour avant de nous demander si nous avions des enfants. Bien sûr, il savait qui en avait et qui n'en avait pas. J'ai donc dit oui, que j'avais une fille qui allait sur ses seize ans et.._ Il souffle, passe une main sur son visage et sans me regarder il continue : _il m'a ordonné de..oh par la barbe de Merlin ! Nilin, tu vas recevoir la marque des Ténèbres de ma faute !_

 _ **J**_ e cesse de respirer en entendant ceci. J'ai la bouche ouverte, mes yeux sont dans le vide et mes mains tremblent. Dîtes moi que j'ai rêvé ? Que tous ceci n'est qu'un foutu cauchemar et que je vais bientôt me réveiller ! Je me pince et en vu de la douleur que cela m'a procuré, je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar. Mon père s'excuse encore et encore mais je ne l'écoute pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir d'ici. Loin de lui. Loin de cette maison.

- _Quand ?_ Demandais-je quand je repris mes esprits.

- _Dans deux semaines._

 _ **J**_ e me lève lentement et sort du bureau sans rien ajouter. J'entre dans ma chambre, ferme la porte à clé et vais m'effondrer sur mon lit. Je pleure. Longtemps. Ma mère vient me chercher pour dîner mais je ne veux pas manger. Je n'ai rien envie d'avaler. Je ne peux rien avaler après ce que je viens d'entendre. La marque des Ténèbres..Ce n'est pas possible..Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne veux pas avoir ça sur le bras parce que mon père et tous les autres ont échoués. Non, je n'irai pas. Il en est hors de question. Et c'est pourquoi je décide de partir ce soir.

 _ **I**_ l doit être plus de minuit quand je sors de ma chambre, baguette dans la poche de mon jeans, valise et cage dans les mains. Je descends les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Mes parents sont couchés depuis un bon bout de temps alors je n'ai aucune crainte à en voir surgir un devant moi. Olympe miaule de temps à autre, ma chouette hulule mais je suis maintenant dehors. Je me retourne pour regarder ma maison, celle ou je vivrais plus, celle qui m'a vu grandir. Je pousse un soupir et commence à marcher sur le trottoir, sans but précis. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller chez Hermione ou chez Fred. Ils seront tous les deux surpris de me voir surtout qu'ils ne seront pas au courant de ma fugue.

 _ **A**_ lors que je dépassais une petite ruelle, j'entendis un bruit provenant de celle-ci. Je m'arrêtais net, le cœur battant et j'écoutais, gardant la main sur ma baguette. Olympe se mit à feuler dans sa cage et ma chouette battait des ailes. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointa en direction de cette ruelle avant qu'un chien en sorte, aboyant après moi. Comment allais-je faire ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école ! Mais alors qu'il allait sauter sur moi, des petits oiseaux se mirent à voler autour de lui puis l'attaquèrent sans raison, le faisant fuir. Mais, que font des oiseaux à cette heure de la nuit ?

- _J'ai toujours aimé ce sortilège._ Me dit une voix grave derrière moi.

 _ **J**_ e sursautais et me retournais, baguette braquée sur cette personne. Je fus soulagée de voir le Magicobus et son contrôleur, appuyé contre celui-ci, jouant avec sa baguette. Ce contrôleur était bien différent de l'ancien, Stan Rocade. Il était de taille moyenne, brun avec un sourire charmeur. Je m'avançais alors traînant ma valise derrière moi.

- _Merci._ Lui dis-je en souriant. _J'aurai été mal si vous n'étiez pas intervenu._

- _Pas de quoi, j'ai vue une jolie jeune fille en danger, je l'ai secouru c'est tout à fait normal._ Il me sourit. _On vous emmène quelque part ?_

- _Euh..oui, s'il vous plaît._

- _Monter._

 _ **I**_ l s'approche pour prendre mes affaires tandis que je montais dans le bus. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, deux pour être exact et elles dormaient profondément dans des lits. Je m'installais sur l'un d'eux, vide, et attendit. Le contrôleur posa mes affaires dans un coin, me donna un ticket que je rangeais dans la poche de ma veste puis il me demanda où est-ce que je voudrais aller.

- _Loutry Sainte Chaspoule._ Dis-je sans réfléchir.

- _Très bien mademoiselle._

 _ **I**_ l répète l'adresse au chauffeur et le Magicobus démarre, très ardemment. Je regarde le paysage défilé rapidement et je sens aussi le regard du contrôleur sur moi. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre, une heure et demi du matin. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de fuguer en pleine nuit ! Je suis totalement folle et tous le monde dort à cette heure. J'aurai dû attendre l'aube. Quelle idiote.

- _Quelle âge avez-vous ?_ Me demande le contrôleur, debout en face de moi.

- _Je vais avoir seize ans au mois d'août._

- _Vous êtes un peu jeune pour voyager seule, non ? Surtout par les temps qui court._

- _Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, ça ne vous regarde pas._

- _Vous avez l'air d'avoir du caractère._ Il sourit et je hausse les épaules. _C'est pas pour me déplaire._

 _ **D**_ 'accord. Je ne dis rien et fait comme si il n'était pas là. Je sens toujours son regard sur moi mais n'y prête pas attention.

- _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

- _Nilin. Et vous ?_

- _Bryan._ Il me sourit et j'acquiesce avec un léger sourire. _Pourquoi êtes-vous partie de chez vous ?_

- _Je vous l'ai dit, ça ne vous regarde pas._ Je croise les jambes et met mes mains entre pour les réchauffer.

- _Je ne dirai rien à vos parents si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes. Je peux te tutoyer ?_

- _Peu importe._ Je me sens mal à l'aise face à son regard insistant.

 _ **A**_ u moment ou j'allais parler, le Magicobus freine brusquement et je me retiens de justesse au lit pour ne pas tomber à terre. Je me redresse, replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et regarde à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

- _Loutry Sainte Chaspoule._ Dit la voix aiguë du chauffeur.

- _Vous voilà arrivée._ Me dit Bryan en prenant mes affaires avant de descendre.

 _ **J**_ e le suis et une fois sur le trottoir en face d'une maison décrépit, Bryan me salut d'un baise main et d'un clin d'œil puis remonte dans le Magicobus qui repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans ce bus. Ce Bryan me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise avec toutes ces questions et son charme à deux mornilles. Comme si il m'intéressais. Bon, maintenant que je suis arrivée à bon port, il va falloir que je trouve la maison des Weasley. Pas gagné avec cette obscurité. Peut-être que je devrais attendre que les lampadaires s'allument pour pouvoir me repérer. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde ma montre toutes les dix minutes, assise sur le trottoir contre ma valise, Olympe dans mes bras. J'ai froid et j'ai peur. Il n'y a pas un bruit et c'est angoissant. Petit à petit, mes yeux se ferment et je m'endors.

 _ **J**_ e suis réveillée par le chant des oiseaux, quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil commence à se lever. Je regarde autour de moi pour me rappeler ou je suis et ça me revient. Je me lève fébrilement, mes os craquent de tous les sens et j'ai très mal aux fesses et au dos. Je me souviens aussi que j'avais Olympe contre moi mais..elle n'est plus là. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?! C'est tout en prenant le chemin que je l'appel mais elle ne vient pas. Je soupir et me dit que quand elle en aura décidé, elle reviendra d'elle-même.

 _ **I**_ l est plus de sept heures du matin quand j'arrive enfin au Terrier. J'ai eu dû mal à trouver mon chemin, j'ai dû demander à un pépé qui allait chercher son pain, qu'il m'indique la route à prendre. Il m'a d'abord regardé de haut en bas, son cigare à la bouche puis m'a dit que c'était en dehors du village, à une dizaine de minutes d'ici et qu'au premier chemin que je voyais, je devais le prendre. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi je lui demandais cela car tous le monde savait que cette maison étrange n'était pas habité. Je l'ai remercié et j'ai marché, longtemps avant d'enfin arriver au Terrier.

 _ **J**_ e passe devant l'entrepôt de Arthur, devant le poulailler puis devant la porcherie avant d'atteindre la maison. J'ai mal aux jambes, je suis fatiguée et je ne suis qu'une idiote. Vraiment, j'aurai dû attendre qu'il fasse jour pour fuguer. Je reprends mon souffle puis toque contre la porte qui mène à la cuisine. J'espère que Molly n'est pas loin, je sais qu'elle est levée, elle se lève toujours tôt. J'attends un petit moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que le visage radieux de Molly ne m'accueille.

- _Nilin ? Mais, que fais-tu ici ma chérie ? C'était prévue que tu viennes ? Oh ! Ron ou Fred vont m'entendre de ne pas m'avoir prévenu !_

- _Euh..non, non ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne. J'ai..fugué de chez moi.._

- _Oh ! Ma chérie. Entre, tu as l'air fatiguée._

 _ **J**_ 'entre en lui souriant et en la remerciant puis je dépose mes affaires près des escaliers. Molly, les poings sur les hanches, me regarde en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle m'invite à venir dans la cuisine ou elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Je m'installe sur l'une des chaises et la regarde casser des œufs.

- _Alors, veux-tu me raconter ?_

- _Vous pouvez me promettre de ne rien dire à mes parents ? Que je suis ici, je veux dire. Ils ne le savent pas, je leur ai écrit une lettre dans laquelle je disais que j'étais partie rejoindre Hermione en France._

- _Hermione est ici, elle n'est pas en France._

- _Je sais, enfin non je ne savais pas qu'elle était ici, mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais qu'elle n'est pas en France. C'était juste pour ne pas qu'ils viennent me chercher ici._

- _Je vois._ Elle me sourit. _Je te promets de ne rien dire._

- _Merci._

- _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Me demande t-elle.

- _Je veux bien._

- _Tu sais ou ça se trouve._ Je souris et vais me chercher un verre et me sert du jus d'orange fraîchement préparé. _Raconte moi tout._

- _Je suis partie parce que mon père m'a dit quelque chose que..Vous-Savez-Qui était furieux contre ses fidèles serviteurs après ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère. Et pour les punir, enfin ceux qui on des enfants, il leur a dit qu'il les marqueraient.._

- _Ma chérie !_ S'exclama t-elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras. _Je comprends que tu sois partie._

- _Je ne veux pas porter cette chose sur mon avant bras. Je ne veux pas être un mangemort.._

- _Je sais, je sais._

 _ **E**_ lle me réconforte un long moment avant de me donner un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Elle me raconta comment elle avait été furieuse de voir Fred et George arriver à la maison ce fameux jour d'examen. Elle me dit également qu'ils préparaient avec minutie leur magasin qui n'ouvrirait que dans quelques jours et qu'elle ne les avaient jamais vu aussi sérieux. Molly me dit aussi que Fred n'était pas trop dans son assiette en ce moment et que je lui manquais beaucoup. C'est, bien évidement réciproque.

- _Est-ce que je peux aller dormir ?_

- _Bien sûr,_ elle me sourit.

- _Ne dîtes rien aux autres, j'aimerai leur faire une surprise._

 _ **E**_ lle acquiesce puis me laisse monter l'escalier, ma valise dans les mains. Je fais le moins de bruit possible avant d'entrer dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il n'y a personne car Molly m'a dit qu'ils avaient un petit appartement au dessus de leur magasin et qu'ils y passaient la plupart de leur temps. Je sais aussi qu'ils reviendront au Terrier cet après-midi et j'ai plus que hâte de revoir Fred. À peine couché sur le lit de mon copain, la fatigue m'emporte et je m'endors immédiatement.

* * *

 ** _Q_** uand je me réveille, il est plus de treize heure. La chambre est éclairée par les rayons du soleil et je suis obligée de plisser les yeux. Je me lève, m'étire et décide d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois sortie, je me parfume avec le parfum que Hermione m'a offert pour mon anniversaire, celui qui sent la vanille avec une touche de chocolat. Je descends ensuite dans la cuisine ou je vois qu'il y a Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. La mère de famille me fait un grand sourire mais les autres ne remarque rien.

- _Vous ne dîtes pas bonjour !_ Dis-je, les poings sur les hanches tandis qu'ils se retournaient tous, la bouche et les yeux ouverts.

- _Nilin ? Mais que..comment tu es apparus là ?_ Me demande Ron et je ris.

- _Je suis arrivée ce matin mais je vous raconterai tous plus tard._ Je m'installe près de Molly. _Quand Harry arrivera ?_

- _Il ne vient pas. Du moins, pas maintenant._ Me renseigna Ron et j'acquiesce.

- _Bon appétit tout le monde._ Dis-je en souriant.

- _Merci, toi aussi._ Me répondent-ils.

 _ **N**_ ous déjeunons dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'est toujours un régal de goûter aux plats de Molly, elle cuisine tellement bien ! Après avoir fini de manger, nous nous installons dans le salon et j'expliquais ma venu au terrier à mes amis. Ron marmonnais des paroles inaudibles, Hermione était toujours autant ébahi et Ginny murmurait des insultes à l'encontre de Voldemort, enfin je crois.

- _Quand j'ai pris le Magicobus, le contrôleur me faisait du rentre dedans, enfin je suppose._ Leur dis-je pour leur faire penser à autre chose.

- _Vraiment ? Quel imbécile._ Ria Ginny. _Tu lui as dis que tu avais un petit ami ?_

- _Au moment ou j'allais lui dire, j'étais arrivée. Vous ne savez pas combien j'étais contente d'être arrivée._ Je ris.

- _Donc, tu as passé la nuit sur un trottoir ?_ Demanda Ron et j'acquiesce. _Ça ne devait pas être confortable._

- _Pas du tout mais je ne voyais rien et comme on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école, je ne pouvais rien faire._ Expliquais-je. _D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas vu Olympe ?_

- _Non, pas vu._ Me disent-ils et je soupirai.

- _FRED ET GEORGE ARRIVENT !_ Nous prévient Molly de la cuisine.

 _ **M**_ on cœur s'emballa rien qu'en entendant son prénom et Ron me dit de me cacher derrière le canapé, ce que je fis en riant. Je pense que ça va être drôle de voir leur tête surprise aux jumeaux. Ron, tu as eu une bonne idée.

 **Point de vue : Fred Weasley**

 _ **G**_ eorge et moi venions de transplaner non loin de la maison et je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir. La préparation et la mise en rayon de nos produits est bien plus fatiguant que je ne le pensais. Même si nous utilisions nos baguettes, il fallait aussi prendre nos mains et c'était vraiment fatiguant. De plus, Nilin me manquait énormément et je pensais très souvent à elle. Bon, okay, toute la journée elle était dans ma tête et George me rappelait à l'ordre beaucoup de fois, trop à son goût. Mais il verra quand il sera amoureux.

 _ **D**_ ès que je me réveille, je lui écrirais une lettre et lui dirait combien elle me manque et combien je l'aime. J'espère que ça se passe bien avec son père et qu'elle va bien. La connaissant, je pense que oui. Nous arrivons près de la porte de la cuisine et j'entends maman dirent que nous sommes là. Nous entrons et maman nous sautent directement dessus, nous demandant si nous allions bien, si nous avions mangés et si on se reposaient suffisamment assez.

- _Oui, oui et oui, maman arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien._ Soupira George et je ris.

- _Vous êtes mes enfants, il est normal que je m'inquiète._

- _Oui mais pas autant._ Lui dis-je. _On mangera plus tard, on va se coucher._

- _Ah ! Vous voyez que vous ne vous reposez pas assez !_ Rouspéta t-elle, ce qui nous fis rire.

 _ **N**_ ous sortons de la cuisine et allons dans le salon ou nous retrouvons Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Les deux filles discutent hardiment tandis que notre frère se tourne les pouces en regardant le plafond. Je me stop non loin d'eux et fronce les sourcils en sentant une odeur étrangement familière. Un parfum pour être exact. Je m'approche de Ginny et me penche sur elle, j'ai même droit à un regard noir, mais le parfum ne vient pas d'elle. Je fais la même chose avec Hermione, qui elle rougit fortement en bégayant mais encore une fois ça ne vient pas d'elle.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Freddie ?_ Me demande George mais je ne lui réponds pas.

 _ **J**_ 'inspire l'air une nouvelle fois, cette odeur de vanille avec une touche de chocolat, aargh je..Par la barbe de Merlin ! Comment ai-je pu oublier son odeur ? Je me disais bien qu'il me disait quelque chose.

- _Nilin est là._ Dis-je.

- _Quoi ?_ S'étonna George et en regardant autour de nous. _Tu vois bien que non._

- _Je te dis qu'elle est ici._

- _Fred, elle n'est pas là. Tu dois rêver._ Me dit Ginny et je soupir.

- _Comment expliques-tu que l'odeur de son parfum embaume la pièce ?_

- _C'est peut-être Ron !_ Dit ma sœur.

- _Quoi ? Hey ! Je ne suis pas une fille !_

- _Elle est où ?_ Demandais-je en croisant les bras.

- _Dans ta chambre._ Marmonna Ron, toujours pas remis du fait que Ginny lui avait dit qu'il portait peut-être un parfum de fille.

 _ **N**_ i une ni deux, je montais les escaliers pour aller à sa rencontre. Rien que de la savoir ici me comble de joie et mon cœur s'emballe.

 **Point de vue : Nilin Rose**

- _C'est bon Nilin, tu peux sortir de ta cachette._ Me dit Ron et je sortis de derrière le canapé.

- _Bon sang ! Fred avait raison, tu es là !_ S'écria George et Ginny lui intima de se taire. _Pardon, votre Majesté._ S'excusa t-il en chuchotant.

- _Et oui ! Je suis là._ Je souris. _Contente de te voir, George._ Il me prend dans ses bras avant de s'écarter.

- _Fred va être super heureux de te voir, il n'est pas très en forme ces temps-ci._ Me dit-il avec une moue.

- _Ta maman me l'a dit.._

- _SERIEUSEMENT ELLE EST OU ?_ Cria Fred de l'étage.

 _ **J**_ e fais le tour de la cheminée plantée au milieu du salon quand je l'entends descendre le dernier escalier. Il demande ou plutôt ordonne à ses frères et sœur de lui dire ou je suis. C'est à ce moment là que je me faufile sans faire de bruit dans son dos et que je pose mes mains devant ses yeux.

- _Je crois qu'elle t'a trouvé avant toi, Freddie._ Se moqua George.

- _La ferme, Georgie !_ Répondit Fred avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes et de se tourner.

- _Salut._

 _ **S**_ ans que je ne m'y attende, il me colle contre lui, entour ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse comme si nous nous étions pas vu depuis très longtemps. Mais, je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, je réponds à son baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de le revoir.

* * *

- _Je suis tellement content de te voir._ Me dit Fred en me caressant les cheveux.

 ** _A_** près nos retrouvailles dans le salon, Fred m'a emmené dans sa chambre pour qu'on soient rien que tous les deux. Nous avons fait l'amour, deux fois et maintenant je me retrouve contre lui, dans ses bras et ça fait tellement de bien.

- _Moi aussi je suis contente._ Murmurais-je. _Tu m'as manqué._  
- _Oh ! Toi aussi, crois-moi._  
- _Je m'inquiète pour toi._ Lui dis-je en me redressant, mettant mes bras sur son torse avant de poser mon menton dessus. _Ta maman et George m'ont dit que tu n'allais pas très bien._  
- _Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant._ Me dit-il en souriant.  
- _C'était à cause de moi ?_  
- _Oui et non. Oui parce que tu me manquais, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas t'avoir dit que je partais, ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère plus ta blessure, le fait que tu sois avec ton père. Oui je me suis inquiété et ça me tracassais tous cela. Mais il y aussi le magasin, George et moi on ne sait pas si ça va marcher par les temps qui court.._  
- _Moi je suis sûr que ça va marcher. Un peu de bonheur ne fait pas de mal._ On se regarde dans les yeux. _Je t'en ai voulu d'être partit mais je comprends votre décision, si j'aurai été en dernière année et que je n'aurai pas eu besoin de mes ASPICS pour le boulot que je veux faire, je serai partie moi aussi._  
- _Avec nous ?_  
- _Avec vous._ Il se penche et m'embrasse.

Je me remet contre lui et il reprend ses caresses dans mes cheveux.


	37. Chapter 2 - Sixième année

_**H**_ ermione et moi avions décidées de partir en France la semaine prochaine. La Gazette du sorcier nous avait rapporté qu'un pont avait été détruit par les mangemorts à Londres hier. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés et, heureusement très peu de mort. Après cela, j'ai proposé à mes amis d'aller nous changer les idées en partant en vacances. Hermione n'était pas pour au début mais elle a vite changé d'avis. Molly, elle nous a dit qu'elle préférait rester ici et elle n'aimait pas trop la plage et le soleil. Ron aurait voulu venir avec nous mais comme Harry ne pouvait pas sortir de chez son oncle et sa tante, il ne voulait pas aller s'amuser en pensant que son meilleur ami est enfermé dans une maison. Il n'avait pas tord. Fred et George devait s'occuper de leur magasin donc ils ne venaient pas non plus. Ginny était la seule à pouvoir venir avec nous mais Molly a préféré qu'elle reste au Terrier, en sécurité et avec sa famille.

 _ **N**_ ous sommes le huit juillet, il était plus de dix heure du matin et il faisait déjà très chaud dehors. Allongée dans le lit de Fred, je somnolais en attendant son arrivé. Lui et son frère était partit hier soir au magasin pour continuer l'inventaire de leur produit et ils nous avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient pour déjeuner. J'étais toujours vêtu de mon pyjama, un simple débardeur noir et un short en coton de la même couleur.

- _Nilin, tu dors ?_ Me demanda Hermione. Je me tournais pour lui faire face et lui montrer que non, je ne dormais pas. _Tu veux venir avec nous à la rivière ?_

- _Faire quoi ?_

- _Que peux t-on faire à la rivière ?_ Se moqua Hermione et je grognais en plongeant ma tête dans l'oreiller. _On va déjeuner là-bas et on va se baigner et pêcher un peu je crois._

- _J'attends Fred et George._ Lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. _Comme ça on apportera de quoi manger et boire._

- _D'accord._ Elle me sourit. _A tout à l'heure._

 _ **E**_ lle sort de la chambre puis je vais fouiller dans ma valise pour en sortir une robe, mon maillot de bain et mes sandales. Je m'habille, attache mes cheveux en un chignon avant de descendre. Molly est dans la cuisine, elle doit faire notre déjeuner. Elle passe clairement son temps dans la cuisine, cette femme est merveilleuse.

- _Fred et George ne devrait pas tarder._ Me dit-elle alors que je m'assois sur une chaise.

- _Ils sont partis pêcher ?_ Elle acquiesce. _Qui est-ce qui pêche ?_

- _Ron et Ginny un petit peu, c'est Arthur qui leur a montré._

- _Avec des cannes ?_

- _Oui. Arthur a vu des Moldu pêcher avec des cannes alors il les a observé puis il s'est renseigné auprès d'eux pour savoir comment ils faisaient. Il faut être très patient avant de pouvoir en attraper un._

- _C'est difficile ?_

- _Non, Ron te montrera._

 ** _U_** ne demi heure plus tard, Fred et George arrivaient enfin au Terrier. Je leur fit part de l'activité proposé par Hermione et ils allèrent prestement se changer. Je pris le panier ou Molly y a mit notre déjeuner et je sortis dans le jardin les attendre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, habillé à l'identique avec un bermuda noir et un t-shirt blanc.

- _Aller, en route._

- _Donne moi ça,_ me dit George en prenant le panier. _Ce n'est pas aux dames de porter ceci._

- _Oh ! Je te remercie George mais tu sais, je ne suis pas faible._

- _Toutes les femmes le sont._ Il me fait un clin d'œil et avant que je ne dise quoi que se soit, il se met à courir en direction de la rivière.

- _Je lui montrerait que je ne le suis pas !_ Maugréais-je en le suivant des yeux.

- _L'écoute pas, bé._ Fred passe son bras autour de mon cou. _Il t'embêtait juste._

- _Même, nous ne sommes pas faible. Bon, je suppose que certaines le sont mais pas toutes._

- _J'aime bien ta robe._ Me dit-il pour changer de sujet et je souris. _Tu vas te baigner ?_

- _Oui, j'ai trop chaud depuis ce matin._ Je passe mon bras droit autour de sa taille. _Et toi ?_

- _Oui._ On traverse le champ de blé en marchant dans les rouages de tracteurs. _Tu pars quand en France ?_

- _La semaine prochaine. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?_

- _Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, bébé, c'est que je ne peux pas._

- _M'ouais.._ Il embrasse ma joue, s'arrête et se met en face de moi.

- _Je suis désolé, j'aurai aimé venir avec toi mais je ne peux pas. George ne va pas tous faire seul, tu comprends ?_ J'acquiesce. _Je te promets que, dès que tu quitteras Poudlard et qu'on habitera ensemble.._

- _Tu veux qu'on habite ensemble alors ?_ Le coupais-je en souriant.

- _Nan nan je disais ça pour rire, je vais vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre._ Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr que je veux qu'on habite ensemble, bé._

- _Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire._ Je souris. _Vas-y, continue._

- _Oui donc, dès qu'on habitera ensemble, je t'emmènerai en vacances et on sera juste nous deux._

- _J'ai hâte de quitter Poudlard._ Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

 _ **N**_ ous reprenons notre marche avant d'arriver sur un chemin blanc qui nous mena dans un sous bois ou nous retrouvons Hermione, Ginny, Ron et George. Les deux garçons pêchaient tandis que les filles sortaient la nappe noire et les sandwichs que Molly nous avaient préparés. Je rejoignis mes amies et Fred ses frères. J'observais le coin et c'était vraiment joli, il y avait des sapins un peu partout et je remarquais un saule pleureur dont les longues branches flottaient sur l'eau de la rivière. Il y avait des canards, une dizaine, non loin de nous, sur la berge ou sur l'eau. Derrière nous se trouvait un pré avec des vaches, qui nous regardaient avec curiosité, fouettant l'air de leur queue.

- _Ta un maillot de bain ?_ Me demanda Ginny, assise sur la nappe.

- _Oui, je l'ai mit avant de venir._ Je m'assois. _C'est calme ici._

- _On va être tranquille. En espérant que les gamins du fermier ne viennent pas aujourd'hui._

- _Ils sont méchant ?_ Demandais-je en la regardant.

- _Non, enfin ça va mais on ne les aiment pas trop. Ils sont assez bizarre._

- _Du genre ?_ Questionna Hermione.

- _Du genre quand ils nous voient, ils ricanent et se font des messes basses. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'ils faisaient des trucs sexuel avec des vaches ou autres animaux.._

- _Aaaaah ! Ginny n'en dit pas plus. C'est horrible !_ S'exclama Hermione.

- _C'est dégoûtant surtout !_ Ajoutais-je en faisant la grimace. _J'espère ne jamais les rencontrer._

- _J'EN AI UN !_ Hurla Ron en sortant son poisson hors de l'eau pour le poser sur la berge.

- _Il est petit ton poisson._ Ricana Ginny en voyant l'animal frétiller sur l'herbe, l'hameçon encore dans la bouche.

 _ **R**_ on le remit à l'eau, laissa sa canne à pêche sur la berge et s'installa sur la nappe pour manger. On s'installa tous sur la nappe et on mangea avec appétit, Ron se goinfrant des mini gaufres qu'avait fait Molly. Nous avons passés au moins une heure et demi à manger avant que Ron et les jumeaux se mettent à pêcher à divers endroits. Je restais un peu avec Ginny et Hermione à parler de Poudlard et de qui va être notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et si cette personne sera qualifié pour faire son travail. Nous parlons également de Harry qui doit s'ennuyer à ne rien faire, enfermé dans la maison de son oncle alors qu'il pourrait profiter du soleil. Puis bien sûr, le sujet des garçons arriva bien vite.

- _Alors Ginny, il paraît que tu sors avec Dean Thomas._ Lui dis-je en souriant.

- _Oui c'est vrai._ Elle sourit. _Mais je crois que s'est terminé.._

- _Ah ? Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Hermione.

- _On se disputait beaucoup en fin d'année et..il m'a envoyé une lettre la semaine dernière pour me demander si je pouvais passer quelque temps chez lui mais, je n'ai pas trop envie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez amoureuse de lui._

- _Est-ce que tu te vois faire ta vie avec lui ? Est-ce que tu te vois porter ses enfants ? Est-ce que tu te vois marier avec lui ?_ Questionnais-je en la fixant.

- _Non._ Me répond t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, pas très sûr d'elle.

- _Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse._

- _Pourtant j'aime être avec lui, il est gentil, drôle et il m'apprend beaucoup de chose._

- _Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui à cent pour-cent._

- _Je vois. Et, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être totalement amoureuse de lui ?_ Me demanda t-elle.

- _Laisse le temps faire les choses. Après, si tu n'as plus envie d'être avec lui et bien, dit le lui et mettez fin à votre relation._

- _D'accord._ Elle me sourit. _Donc, toi, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux faire ta vie avec mon frère ?_

- _Oui._ Dis-je. _Je l'aime énormément et je ne me vois avec personne d'autre que lui._

- _C'est mignon._ Dit Hermione pour la première fois. _Ça va faire combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?_

- _Nous nous sommes mit ensemble le 22 février 1994 alors,_ je compte sur mes doigts, _deux ans et cinq mois._

- _Whoua !_ S'exclama Ginny. _Ça fait déjà tous ce temps ?_

- _Le temps passe vite._ Dit Hermione et j'acquiesce.

- _Je peux te poser une question personnel ?_ Me demanda Ginny.

- _Euh..si tu veux._

- _Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ?_

- _Ginny !_ Gronda Hermione et je ris. _Ne rigole pas Nilin, ça ne se demande pas c'est tout._

- _C'est bon, c'est rien._ Lui dis-je. _C'est une question comme une autre._

- _Et bien pas pour moi._ Railla mon amie en croisant les bras.

- _Je me souviendrais de ne pas te poser la question quand tu coucheras la première fois._ Plaisantais-je et elle se leva, les joues rouge pour rejoindre Ron un peu plus loin. _Pour répondre à ta question, oui nous l'avons déjà fait. Mais ne dit rien à personne._

- _Promit. Hermione le sait ?_

- _Non. Pour tous te dire, j'ai peur de son jugement._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que quand nous l'avons fais pour la première fois, j'avais eu quinze ans le jour même._

- _Et ?_

- _C'est un peu jeune pour faire ce genre de chose.._ Elle hausse les épaules.

- _Après, si tu te sens bien avec lui et que tu l'aimes réellement, je ne trouve pas ça choquant._

- _Tu l'as déjà fait toi ?_ Lui demandais-je en m'allongeant sur la nappe.

- _Non. J'ai peur de le regretter si je le fais avec Dean._ Elle marque une pause. _Tu..ça fait mal ?_

- _Oh oui !_ Je ris en me rappelant de la douleur. _Fred a pourtant fait très attention, il a été très doux mais j'ai eu très mal. Puis, la deuxième fois a été meilleure et celles d'après encore meilleure, encore et encore._

- _Je vois._ Elle rit.

- _Bon, je vais aller voir si l'amour de ma vie a prit du poisson._ Dis-je avant de me lever.

- _Je vais aller faire un tour du côté de George dans ce cas._

 _ **E**_ lle me sourit une dernière fois avant de marcher vers son frère. Je me dirige alors vers Fred, qui est près du saule pleureur. Les canards sont non loin de lui mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. J'arrive près de lui, il tourne sa tête vers moi en souriant et je vais lui embrasser la joue avant de me mettre derrière lui et de passer mes bras autour de son cou puis de poser ma tête sur son épaule droite.

- _Alors, tu en as pris ?_

- _Non, rien du tout._ Il soupir. _Je m'endormais quand tu es arrivé._

- _Si tu veux faire une sieste, vas-y._

- _Seulement avec toi._ Il embrasse mon bras et je souris. _Ou alors, on va se cacher derrière les branches de ce saule pleureur et je te fais l'amour tendrement._

- _Va te faire, Weasley._ Nous riions. _Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on nous surprennent._

- _C'est ça qui est plus excitant bé._

- _Oui et bien si ça t'excite autant, vas-y mais fait toi plaisir tous seul._

- _C'est moins marrant seul._

- _Dommage pour toi._ J'embrasse sa joue, me détache de lui et m'assoit par terre. _Ginny sait pour nous._

- _Tous le monde sait que nous sommes ensemble._ Il rit.

- _Non, ça je sais. Je voulais dire, elle sait que nous faisons l'amour._

- _Ah ça. Comment elle sait ? Oh, ne dit rien, elle t'a entendu hier soir ?_

- _Non !_ Je dis en riant. _Je lui ai dis, elle m'a posé la question alors je lui ai répondu. Et pour ta gouverne, si je fais autant de bruit c'est à cause de toi !_ Je lui jette de l'herbe au visage.

- _Tu vas regretter de m'avoir faire ça._

 _ **J**_ e me lève prestement et m'éloigne de lui tandis qu'il pose sa canne sur la berge avant de me courir après. Je cours le plus vite possible en riant, passant devant Ron et Hermione qui nous observent amusés. Je fais le tour d'un arbre plusieurs fois, Fred sur mes talons. Je vis alors George arriver avec Ginny et allait me mettre derrière lui pour qu'il fasse barrage mais ce traître s'est tourné vers moi, m'a prit les bras et m'a directement donné à Fred. Je me débattait dans les bras de Fred, criant à son frère qu'il n'aurai jamais dû faire ça et qu'il allait le regretter quand Fred me poussa dans l'eau.

 _ **L**_ 'eau était froide sur ma peau brûlante et quand je remontais à la surface, je les entendais tous rire sauf Hermione qui me demandait si j'allais bien tout en les traitant d'idiot et que j'aurai pu avoir une électrocution. La rivière était tout de même profonde car mes pieds ne touchait pas le fond. Je remontais sur la berge, aidé des deux filles et en ignorant Fred et George, toujours en train de se marrer. J'allais vers la nappe et enlevait ma robe trempée qui me collait à la peau mais je gardais mes sandales.

- _Bébé, remet ta robe._ Me dit Fred qui avait arrêté de rire au même moment ou je l'avais enlevé.

- _Non. Elle est mouillée et j'ai mon maillot de bain donc autant en profiter._

- _Remet là juste, s'il te plaît._ Insista t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- _Non. Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument que je la remette ? Parce Ron et George me regardent ? Et alors, franchement, se sont tes frères._

- _Ce n'est pas d'eux que je parle mais de ceux qui arrivent._

 _ **J**_ e me retourne pour voir deux grands garçons, cannes à pêche dans les mains, marcher vers nous. Mon premier réflexe est de me coller contre Fred, qui passe un bras protecteur sur ma taille. Les deux garçons sont assez près pour que je puisse les observer. L'un d'eux, le plus grand était brun aux yeux noir, il avait un visage joufflu et ses traits étaient durs. L'autre, blond aux yeux marron était très maigre et les traits de son visage étaient fermés. Ils étaient laids et ne donnait aucune envie de les connaître.

- _Tient, regarde qui sont là. Les rouquins._ Dit le plus gros.

- _Et en charmante compagnie._ Dit l'autre en nous regardant Hermione et moi.

- _Dégagez plus loin, la place est déjà prise._ Railla George qui s'était mit devant Ginny.  
- _Ce coin n'est pas à vous donc si on a envie de se mettre ici, on se mettra ici les roux._ Ils installent leurs affaires entre deux arbres.  
- _C'est moi ou vous avez un problème avec la couleur de leur cheveux._ Dis-je en les observant.  
- _Tu devines bien, ma belle._ Le gros me fait un clin d'œil et je grimace.  
- _De un, je ne suis pas ta belle. Et de deux, ça fait quoi si ils sont roux ?_ Continuais-je.  
- _On aime pas les roux, c'est tout. Et ils sont moches, sauf la fille._ Le plus maigre se lèche les lèvres tout en regardant Ginny et je ricane.  
- _Vous vous êtes pas vu, je crois. Eux, ils sont beaux, vous vous êtes moches._ Je pointe le plus grand. _Tu t'es regardé ? T'es grand, gros et tu ressembles à rien. Et toi,_ je pointe l'autre. _T'es tellement maigre qu'on dirait un cadavre sur pied. Alors au lieu de critiquer les autres, regardez-vous avant de parler._

 _ **I**_ ls ne disent plus rien et j'entends mes amis se moquer d'eux. Celui que j'ai traité de cadavre nous tourne le dos et pêche comme si de rien était. Le gros, lui, nous fusille du regard avant de faire comme son frère. Ron remballe ses affaires, Fred va chercher sa canne à pêche près du saule pleureur et avec les filles, nous replions la nappe et rangeons tout dans le panier. On décide alors de rentrer, ils ont carrément gâcher notre après-midi, ceux-là.

 _ **Q**_ uand nous sommes rentrés au Terrier, Molly était étonnée de nous voir déjà rentrés. On lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle nous dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention à eux. Comme il était presque quatre heure, nous goûtons dans le jardin, exposés au soleil. J'étais toujours en maillot de bain et je pense que je vais attrapé des coups de soleil mais tant pis, je suis bien comme ça.

* * *

 _ **L**_ e lendemain, mardi, nous sommes retournés à la pêche et heureusement, cette fois les fils du fermier ne sont pas venu. Nous avons donc passé toute l'après-midi à la rivière ou nous nous sommes baignés. Le soir, nous avons dîner dans le jardin avant qu'une pluie fine n'arrive et ne nous fasse rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur.

 _ **M**_ ercredi, il y a plut toute la journée alors nous avons dû rester dans la maison et s'occuper comme nous le pouvions. Hermione a eu la brillante idée de jouer aux mimes en faisant des équipes de deux. Je me suis donc mise avec Fred, George avec Ron et Ginny avec Hermione. Nous avions bien rit et c'était totalement hilarant de voir Ron essayer de faire deviner à George un sombral. Par la suite, les jumeaux m'ont montrés comment jouer à la bataille explosive et aux échecs version sorcier. C'était amusant de passer la journée à jouer à des jeux de société, ça nous a passé le temps.

 _ **J**_ eudi, même temps alors j'ai passé pratiquement la journée avec Fred dans son lit. Nous avons dormi, parler, dormi, fait l'amour et dormi. Au moment de nous coucher le soir, nous n'étions pas du tout fatigués.

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui il fait beau, Fred et George sont partit au magasin apporter des farces et attrapes qu'ils venaient de terminer et j'en profitait pour passer du temps avec les filles. Nous nous sommes installés dans le jardin et nous avons discuté, longtemps. Ginny et moi avons longuement questionné Hermione au sujet des garçons mais elle ne nous a rien dit d'autre que : « Non il n'y a personne, je me concentre plus sur mes études que sur les garçons et vous devriez en faire de même »

 _ **I**_ l est plus de minuit. Je suis assise sur le canapé du salon et je lis un roman d'amour que Ginny m'a prêté en attendant le retour de Fred et George. Ils devaient rentrer ce soir mais je crois qu'ils ne rentreront que demain matin. Tant pis, j'ai bientôt terminé mon livre, il faut que je le finisse avant d'aller dormir. Et puis, personne n'est encore couché, il y a de la lumière à l'étage. Molly doit ranger les vêtements de ses enfants, Ginny est dans sa chambre tout comme Ron et Hermione doit certainement être en train de relire son livre préféré qui n'est autre que _**L'Histoire de Poudlard**_. Il me semble que Arthur est toujours dans son entrepôt avec ces objets Moldu.

 _ **P**_ rise d'une soudaine envie de boire, je vais dans la cuisine et me sert un verre d'eau avant que je n'entende une chouette hululer. Je n'y prête pas attention mais quand elle hulule une deuxième fois, je crois reconnaître la chouette. Mais non, c'est impossible. J'entends quelqu'un descendre l'escalier sûrement Molly et je me ressers un verre d'eau. Je sors de la cuisine et remarque les affaires de Harry dans le salon, dont sa chouette Hedwige que j'ai reconnu plus tôt. Mais..comment sont-elles apparût là ?

- _Harry est là ?_ Demandais-je à Ginny qui venait de voir ses affaires.  
- _Je ne sais pas._ Elle s'approche de l'escalier et je fais de même. _Maman ?_  
- _Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Molly s'accoudant à la rembarde.  
- _Je me demandais quand Harry était arrivé._  
- _Quoi ? Harry ? Harry qui ?_ Molly descendait l'escalier et je ris à sa question.  
- _Harry Potter bien sûr._  
- _Il me semble que je le saurai si Harry Potter était chez moi._  
- _Pourtant il y a ses affaires dans le salon._ Dis-je avant de voir Ron se pencher sur la rembarde.  
- _Harry ? Quelqu'un a dit Harry ?_ Questionna t-il d'une voix excité.  
- _Moi fouineur ! Il est là haut avec toi ?_  
- _Non, je le saurai si mon meilleur ami était avec moi._  
- _C'est une chouette ?_ Dit Hermione un peu plus haut que Ron, sa brosse à dent dans la main.  
- _Harry est avec toi ?_ Lui demandais-je.  
- _Apparemment, il se balade dans la maison._ Ajouta Ginny en souriant.  
- _C'est vrai ?_  
- _C'est vrai._ Répondit une voix masculine provenant du salon.

 _ **G**_ inny est la première à aller voir et quand je la rejoins, elle est dans les bras de Harry. Alors il est vraiment là, mais comment est-il arrivé ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne nous a t-il pas prévenu ? Quand mon amie le lâche, ils paraissent mal à l'aise et je souris tandis que Hermione me passant devant, allait enlacer Harry avec empressement. Ron en fit de même puis Molly, qui était toute contente de le voir. Je m'approchais à mon tour et le prit dans mes bras, souriante et heureuse de voir l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

- _Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu allais venir ?_ Le questionna Molly.  
- _Je n'en savais rien. C'est Dumbledore._  
- _Ah cet homme.._ Ricana la mère de famille.  
- _Tu..tu avais du dentifrice juste là.._ Dit Ron à Hermione après que celle-ci s'est reculée en voyant sa main avancer vers son visage. Elle ria nerveusement et je souris en jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny.  
- _Tu as faim Harry ?_  
- _Oh non, j'ai déjà mangé, merci madame Weasley._  
- _Dans ce cas, tu connais le chemin de ta chambre._

 _ **R**_ on aida Harry à prendre ses affaires et a les monter dans sa chambre. Je retournais prendre le livre de Ginny dans la cuisine, souhaite bonne nuit à Molly et monta avec eux. Je vais me mettre en pyjama et rejoins mes amis dans la chambre de Ron. Ils sont assis sur le tapis en velours entre la porte et le lit, Hermione est appuyée sur la commode de Ron, Harry est assis contre le lit, sa baguette dans les mains et Ron était assis en face de Hermione. Je leur souris et m'assois en face de Harry, regardant le journal enflammé léviter au dessus d'un plateau d'argent posé sur une petite table basse.

- _Vous êtes arrivées quand ?_ Nous demanda Harry.  
- _Il y a quelques jours._ Répondit Hermione pour nous deux.  
- _Ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne ici maintenant._ Dis-je, mes yeux toujours fixés sur le journal. _J'ai fugué de chez moi._  
- _Pourquoi ?_  
- _J'allais recevoir la marque à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère._ Je lève le regard vers mon ami.  
- _Désolé._ Je fais un signe de main pour lui dire que ce n'est rien.  
- _Pendant un moment je n'étais pas sûre de venir._ Ajouta Hermione.  
- _Maman a pété un plomb la semaine dernière._ Dit Ron. _Elle a dit qu'on ne retournerait pas à Poudlard, Ginny et moi. Que c'était trop dangereux._  
- _N'importe quoi._ Soupira Harry.  
- _Elle n'est pas la seule._ Dit Hermione. _Même mes parents, qui sont Moldu, savent qu'il se passe des choses graves._ Elle se tourne vers moi. _Du coup, je ne sais pas si nous allons toujours en France lundi._  
- _C'est pas grave si nous n'y allons pas. On ira quand les choses seront plus calme._ La rassurais-je et elle me sourit. _J'aurai bien voulu voir Molly pété un plomb._ Riais-je.  
- _Mon père lui a dit qu'elle était complètement maboule et, ça a prit quelques jours mais elle a changé d'avis._  
- _Mais c'est de Poudlard dont il s'agit. De Dumbledore._ Dit Harry. _Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr._  
- _Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, tant qu'il y a Dumbledore, nous serons en sécurité._  
- _On entend beaucoup dire ces temps-ci que..qu'il est trop vieux._ Raconta Hermione.  
- _C'est débile ! Il n'a que..Il a quel âge ?_ Demanda Harry.  
- _Cent cinquante ans ?_ Dit Ron. _Plus ou moins quelques années._

 _ **N**_ ous riions à ses paroles, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas déranger ceux qui sont couchés. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, il est très vieux mais si il peut nous garder en sécurité encore longtemps, il n'y aucun danger. Quand j'entends l'horloge sonner une heure du matin, je leur souhaite une bonne nuit et vais me coucher dans le lit de Fred.

* * *

- _Mon cœur, réveille toi._ Je sentis une secousse sur mon épaule. Bébé, il faut se lever.  
- _Non,_ marmonnais-je gardant les yeux fermés. _Laisse-moi dormir._  
- _Il est déjà plus de midi, maman m'a dit de venir te réveiller._ Il me fait des bisous dans le cou et je souris. _Alors, hop on se lève !_  
- _Je ne te crois pas._  
- _Sur quoi ?_  
- _Que ta maman t'a dit de venir me réveiller. Depuis le début de la semaine elle nous laisse dormir le temps que l'on veut._ Je lui tourne le dos et je l'entends soupirer.  
- _Le résultat de tes BUSES sont arrivés._

 _ **N**_ i une ni deux, je me lève et sort de la chambre des jumeaux pour descendre précipitamment les escaliers pour me retrouver dans la cuisine. Tous le monde était autour de la table, des lettres ou un journal dans les mains. Je leur dit rapidement bonjour et cherchai ma lettre mais je ne l'a trouva pas. Fred arriva dans la cuisine, son éternel sourire aux lèvres et s'installa à table près de son frère. Ils me regardaient en souriant et je fronçais les sourcils.

- _Tu m'as mentis._ Dis-je.  
- _Peut-être._ Commença Fred.  
- _Peut-être pas._ Termina George. Je soufflai et m'asseyait entre Harry et Ginny, posant ma tête entre mes bras.  
- _J'ai mal à la tête maintenant._ Marmonnais-je et je les entends rire. _Ce n'est pas drôle._  
- _Arrêter de l'embêter._ Rouspéta Molly. _Donner lui sa lettre._  
- _Maman, on rigolaient juste._  
- _Donner lui !_  
- _Tient bé._ Je relève la tête vers la lettre ou l'emblème de Poudlard trônait. _Je te la donne seulement si tu me fais un bisou._  
- _Ce que t'es chiant,_ grondais-je avant de boire mon verre de jus d'orange d'une traite, de me lever et d'aller lui fait un bisou sur la joue.  
- _Hey ! C'était pas là que je le voulais.._  
- _Tu n'as pas précisé._ Lui dis-je en prenant ma lettre. _J'ai peur.._  
- _Hermione tremblait tellement qu'elle a dû s'y prendre cinq fois avant d'ouvrir sa lettre._ Se moqua Ron et mon amie lui donna un coup sur la tête. _Aie !_  
- _Aller ouvre mon cœur._

 _ **J**_ e m'assois sur ses genoux et ouvre ma lettre. Je sors le parchemin et commence à le lire et je sais que Fred en fait de même par dessus mon épaule.

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL_

 _DE SORCELLERIE_ _É_ _L_ _É_ _MENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_  
 _s'il obtient l'une des s'il obtient l'une des_  
 _notes suivantes : notes suivantes :_  
 _Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_  
 _Effort exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_  
 _Acceptable (A)_ Troll (T)

NILIN GABRIELLE SOPHIA ROSE A OBTENU :

 _Astronomie : A_  
 _Soins aux créatures magiques : A_  
 _Sortilèges : E_  
 _Défense contre les forces du mal : O_  
 _Botanique : E_  
 _Histoire de la magie : E_  
 _Potion : O_  
 _Métamorphose : O_

 _ **W**_ houa ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir un Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal ni même en métamorphose. Je suis contente de moi, j'ai eu toutes mes BUSES. Fred me félicite au creux de l'oreille et s'exclame à voix haute que j'ai obtenu mes huit BUSES. Tous me félicite et je demande à mes amis ce qu'ils ont obtenu. Harry en obtient sept sur neuf, Ron également et Hermione dix sur dix mais il fallait s'y attendre.

* * *

 _ **F**_ inalement, nos vacances en France sont reportée pour un autre jour. Les parents de Hermione lui on envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier et qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque à nous emmener en vacance. D'un côté je suis déçu mais je me dis qu'on ira plus tard et que je peux profiter de Fred encore plus longtemps. C'est plutôt cool finalement.

 _ **D**_ eux semaines sont passées et l'anniversaire de Harry est dans deux jours. Molly lui réserve un anniversaire surprise en invitant quelques personnes de l'Ordre dont Tonks et Lupin, Kingsley ainsi que Charlie et Bill Weasley, d'ailleurs celui-ci viendra accompagné mais nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit. Il a été décidé que Ron et Hermione occuperont Harry la journée le temps que nous préparons sa fête. Je pense qu'il se souviendra bien de ses seize ans.

 _ **E**_ n ce lundi matin, je déjeunais tranquillement dans le jardin avec, pour seule compagnie, le chant des oiseaux. Fred dormait encore et comme il est rentré tard hier soir, je l'ai laissé dormir. Molly fait du ménage dans la maison, pour ne pas changer, Arthur est au Ministère, Ginny dans sa chambre avec Hermione et Harry et Ron dorment encore. J'allais me lever pour rentrer dans la cuisine me chercher du jus d'orange frais quand le hiboux de mon père vint se poser sur la table, non loin de moi. Mon cœur rata un battement avant que je ne prenne la lettre de son bec, me rassois et l'ouvre.

 _Nilin._

 _Que dire à part que je suis déçu et consterné et humilié de ton comportement._

 _Tu as fuie telle une lâche et nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi. Oui, tu allais_

 _avoir la marque des Ténèbres mais tu n'avais pas à fuir. C'était un_

 _honneur que le Lord Noir t'avais fais et toi tu as pris la fuite. De ta_

 _faute, j'ai été humilié devant mes amis et confrère. De ta faute, ta_

 _mère a subi plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris._

 _Tu as de la chance, le Maître a fait preuve de clémence et veut_

 _bien te redonner une chance. Alors, j'aimerai que tu rentres_

 _à la maison et que tu acceptes ce que t'offres le Lord. Si tu_

 _décides de ne pas revenir d'ici une semaine, sache que tu seras_

 _reniée de notre famille. Fais le bon choix._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _ton père._

 _ **J**_ e lâche la lettre qui se pose avec légèreté sur l'herbe à mes pieds. Reniée. Lâche. Fuir. Maman a subi des Doloris de ma faute. Je dois faire le bon choix. Être reniée ou avoir la marque ? Je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre, je veux être tranquille, je veux avoir une vie normal. Je me mets à pleurer silencieusement, mon regard fixé sur mon bol de chocolat. Comment peuvent-ils me faire ça ? Est-ce que maman est vraiment d'accord avec ce qu'il m'a écrit ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que maman a reçu des Doloris, est-ce qu'il dit cela pour que je vienne plus rapidement ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en veux d'être partie. Peut-être que j'aurai dû accepter cette fichu marque et j'aurai été tranquille par la suite.

- _Nilin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ Me questionna quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui. _Nilin, réponds moi._

 _ **J**_ e tourne mon regard vers cette personne et vois que c'est Hermione, je remarque Ginny derrière elle, mal à l'aise. Mon amie vient poser sa main sur mon épaule et je fonds en larme, me moquant si j'alerte les autres ou non. Je vois Hermione se baisser pour prendre ma lettre, la lire rapidement pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras en me disant que tout ira bien. Mais est-ce que tout ira bien justement ? Quelle décision dois-je prendre ? Je serai mal dans les deux cas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- _Nilin, ma chérie, viens avec moi._ Intervint Molly venant d'arriver vers nous. _Viens._

 _ **H**_ ermione me lâche et je suis Molly dans une pièce qui doit être la buanderie. Elle ferme la porte à clé et insonorise la pièce. Elle me fait asseoir sur un tabouret, s'assoit près de moi pour m'attirer contre elle. Je continue de pleurer tandis qu'elle me réconforte avec des paroles et des caresses dans mes cheveux. Peu à peu, je me calme et reprend une respiration normal, apaisée.

- _Ça va mieux ?_ J'acquiesce, toujours la tête collée contre sa poitrine. _Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?_  
- _Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre. Il,_ je me racle la gorge et reprend : _il disait qu'il était déçu, consterné et humilié du fait que j'ai fuis. Il aurai voulu que j'accepte sans rechigner et que je sois une bonne fille. Parce qu'à cause de tout ça, Vous-Savez-Qui s'en est prit à ma mère..Seulement, il me donne une seconde chance d'accepter la marque et que je dois faire le bon choix mais que, si je ne reviens pas à la maison d'ici une semaine, je serai reniée._  
- _Oh ! Chérie._ Elle frotte mon bras de bas en haut tandis que je renifle et essuie mes larmes. _Prends le temps de bien y réfléchir, je sais que ça n'est pas facile mais tu as encore du temps pour le faire et surtout fais le bon choix._  
- _Mais vous allez m'en vouloir si j'accepte la marque..Fred m'en voudra..Harry, Ron et Hermione aussi..Tout le monde.._  
- _Il ne te laisse guère le choix, Nilin chérie. Je pense qu'ils comprendront tous si tu fais le choix de porter la marque. Mais, ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de méchant. Tu l'auras reçu parce que tu n'avais pas le choix, que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement._  
- _Je ne veux pas que Fred me..me quitte parce que je serai devenu l'une des leurs. Mais il aura raison, qui voudrait avoir une petite amie mangemort !_ Dis-je en me redressant et en la regardant.  
- _Nilin, tu ne seras pas une mangemort parce que tu n'as pas les mêmes idéaux qu'eux. Et Fred est assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses. Il ne te quittera pas pour ce genre de chose. Il tient beaucoup trop à toi pour le faire._ Elle me sourit tout en caressant ma joue. _Écoute, parles-en avec tes amis et avec Fred, d'accord ?_  
- _D'accord._  
- _Aller, fait moi un joli sourire._

 _ **J**_ e souris malgré moi et après m'avoir enlacé et dît que tout ira bien, nous sortons de la buanderie et je rejoins Hermione et Ginny dans le jardin. Elles ne sont plus seules, Fred et George sont là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, encore à moitié endormi et encore en pyjama. Je me stoppe au niveau de la porte et avant qu'ils ne me voient, je fais demi-tour et monte les escaliers avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je prends une bonne douche, réfléchissant sous le jet d'eau au choix que je dois prendre. Ça ne va pas être facile.


	38. Chapter 3 - Sixième année

Réponse à MissAerin : merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que le choix de Nilin ne te décevra pas ;) bonne lecture x

* * *

 _Date : 31 juillet 1996_  
 _Lieu : Terrier ; 18h30_

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, il ne se doute de rien et grâce à Ron et Hermione, il passe la journée avec eux à faire je ne sais quoi. Avec le reste de la famille, nous préparons donc la fête surprise. Nous avons installés une grande table dans le jardin, décorée subtilement par Molly. Tonks et Lupin sont arrivés il y a peu de temps et ils aident Molly a terminé le repas tandis qu'avec l'aide des jumeaux, je place les cadeaux de mon ami sur une autre table collée au mur de la maison. Arthur s'est occupé de la lumière, des bougies de différentes couleurs flottaient dans les airs. Nous avons fais du bon boulot.

- _Bé, je vais me préparer._ Dis-je à Fred après avoir posé le dernier cadeau sur la pile.  
- _Je t'attends dans la cuisine._ J'acquiesce et il m'embrasse. _N'oublie pas qu'il va falloir qu'on parle._  
- _Parler de quoi ?_  
- _Va te préparer._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse chastement avant d'entrer dans la maison vite suivit de George qui me sourit énigmatiquement. Je pousse un soupir puis monte dans la chambre que je partage avec les jumeaux pour prendre les affaires que j'avais préparé ce matin. Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, prends une douche rapide puis m'habille une fois sortie et sèche. Je me maquille légèrement, c'est-à-dire un rouge à lèvre rose pâle, du fard à paupière dorée, du crayon noir et du mascara. Je m'attache ensuite les cheveux en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches pendouiller autour de mon visage puis je mets mes boucles d'oreilles. Voilà, je suis prête.

 _ **J**_ e descends et entre dans la cuisine. Ils sont tous assis autour de la table à discuter tout en buvant une bière au beurre. Je remarquais deux têtes que je n'avais pas vu plus tôt, l'une était rousse et l'autre blonde. Molly me vit la première et se leva joyeusement pour se joindre à moi du coup tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention et je rougis légèrement en me mordant la lèvre, ce qui fit rire Fred et George qui se tapaient dans la main.

- _Bill, je te présente Nilin Rose, une amie de Harry._ S'exclama Molly à son fils qui venait de se lever.

 _ **B**_ ill me sourit et me tend sa main droite, que je sers dans la mienne avec un sourire crispé. Je l'observe rapidement, il est grand et mince mais il est assez beau avec ses longs cheveux roux attachés en catogan et sa boucle d'oreille.

- _Enchanté de te connaître._ Me dit-il.  
- _De même._ Je souris une nouvelle fois et il retourne s'asseoir.  
- _Bon, je ne te présente pas Fleur, tu dois la connaître il me semble._ Dit Molly tandis que la française se levait souriante.  
- _Euh..seulement de vue oui._  
- _Je suis contente de te revoir._ Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, chose qui me surprend. _Tu es très jolie._  
- _Ah euh..merci c'est gentil._

 _ **L**_ es présentations faîtes, je m'assois à côté de Fred et me demande pourquoi il y a Fleur Delacour dans la cuisine. Que fait-elle ici ? Je ne savais pas que Harry était ami avec elle. Je sens le bras de Fred venir s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui avant de se pencher vers mon oreille.

- _Tu es très belle dans cette robe._  
- _Merci mon cœur._ Je souris. _Dis, pourquoi Fleur est ici ?_  
- _Elle est avec mon frère._ Me dit-il après avoir prit une gorgée de sa bière au beurre. _Tu en veux ?_  
- _Non merci._ J'observe la belle française. _Comment ça elle est avec ton frère ?_  
- _Ils sont ensemble._  
- _Ensemble ?_ Marmonnais-je. _Ensemble comme toi et moi ?_  
- _Oui._ Il sourit.  
- _Depuis quand ?_  
- _Elle est venu travailler à Gringotts pour parfaire son anglais et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré Bill, qui lui aussi travail là-bas. Donc, depuis le début de l'année dernière si j'ai bien compris._  
- _D'accord._ J'acquiesce en même temps. _Il manque plus que Charlie c'est ça ?_  
- _Ouaip._ Il embrasse ma joue et se lève. _Viens, on va parler dehors._  
- _Parler de quoi ?_ Je me lève à mon tour en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _Tu verras. Aller, viens._ On allait sortir mais la voix de Fleur nous appellent. On se retourne vers elle ou tout le monde la regarde.  
- _Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?_  
- _Oui._ Lui répond Fred, surpris de sa question.  
- _Je ne savais pas que tu avais une copine Fred._ Sourit Bill.  
- _Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?_ Nous demanda Fleur.  
- _Deux ans et cinq mois._ Lui dis-je tandis que Fred prenait ma main.  
- _Quand je suis venu à Poudlard,_ reprit Fleur et je souffle discrètement, _j'avais entendu beaucoup de chose sur vous deux._ Elle pointe du doigt les jumeaux. _Beaucoup de filles nous avaient prévenu de faire attention à vous, que vous étiez des coureurs de jupons, etc.._  
- _On aime les filles, que veux-tu._ Dit George, faisant rire Tonks et Lupin.  
- _J'aime une fille,_ ajouta Fred en appuyant bien sur le ''une'' qui me fait sourire.  
- _Mais, tu n'étais pas aller au bal avec la jolie noire ?_ Demanda t-elle à Fred et je me raidis.  
- _Tu y es bien aller avec Roger Davies toi._ Attaquais-je sur la défensive. _Au pire on s'en fou maintenant, viens bé on va dehors._

 _ **J**_ e le tire par la main et j'entendais Fleur demander si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Une fois dehors, Fred m'emmène près de l'entrepôt de son père ou nous nous asseyons sur un banc en pierre. Je souffle plusieurs fois en repensant à ce bal ou il y avait été avec Angelina.

- _Ça va ?_ Me demande Fred et j'acquiesce. _Je vois bien que non._  
- _C'est juste qu'elle n'aurai pas dû parler de..de **ça** comme si de rien était. Enfin pour elle ce n'est rien mais pas pour moi. J'étais tellement mal à ce moment là.._  
- _Je sais,_ il m'attire contre lui et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé._  
- _C'est bon, c'est du passé. On en parle plus._  
- _Tu la déteste ?_  
- _Qui ?_  
- _Fleur._  
- _Non. Pourquoi je devrais la détester ?_  
- _Pour ce qu'elle a dit._ Il rit. _Ta le cerveau lent ce soir._  
- _Chut._ Je ris. _Je lui en veux d'avoir mit ça sur le tapis et devant tout le monde, vous faisant passer pour des hommes à femme par la même occasion._  
- _J'étais comme ça pourtant._  
- _Mais plus maintenant. George l'est peut-être toujours._  
- _Tu sais, avec l'année que nous avons passé avec Ombrage plus le magasin, je crois qu'il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas sa priorité pour le moment on va dire._  
- _Je comprends._ Je me redresse et me tourne vers lui. _Tu es beau._  
- _N'importe quoi._ Il tourne le regard et je sais qu'il est gêné. _Je ne le suis pas._  
- _Si._ Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. _Bé, tu l'es et ne dis pas le contraire. Quelqu'un qui est moche n'a pas autant de succès que quelqu'un qui est beau. Tu as eu du succès, chose dont je suis jalouse d'ailleurs, donc tu es beau._  
- _Tu serai jalouse même si une poule me porterait de l'attention._ Plaisante t-il et je rigole.  
- _Faux ! T'es bête._ Riais-je. _Une poule, sérieusement ?_ Il me regarde rire un moment avant de me dire :  
- _Pourquoi tu pleurais l'autre jour ?_

 _ **J**_ e m'arrête de rire immédiatement et mon regard se fixe sur un point invisible. Je ne lui en avais pas parlé, ni à George, ni à Harry et Ron. Seule Ginny et Hermione était au courant et j'étais contente qu'elles ne leur ai rien dit. Je voulais leur dire après l'anniversaire de Harry pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance mais je crois que Fred souhaite savoir maintenant. Je souffle un bon coup et me lance.

- _Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre ou dans celle-ci il me faisait part de ses émotions face à ma fugue et que si je voulais revenir à la maison avant la semaine prochaine, je ne serai pas reniée et je pourrai avoir la marque des Ténèbres parce que Tu-Sais-Qui a été clément envers moi._ Il y a un silence avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.  
- _Et tu vas le faire ? Tu vas retourner chez toi pour aller te faire marquer ?_  
- _Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Dans les deux cas, je me sentirai mal. Tu me quitteras probablement si j'ai cette marque par ailleurs._  
- _Qui t'a dis ça ?_ Dit-il sèchement. _Bordel, Nilin arrête de t'imaginer des trucs. Je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde, je suis bien avec toi et je t'aime. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec une fille._ Il prend mon visage en coupe et ses yeux fixent les miens. _Alors je vais te dire une chose, n'importe le choix que tu feras, je t'aimerai quand même et jamais je romprai avec toi. Tu entends ?_ J'acquiesce vivement puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. _Je t'aime._ Murmure t-il sur mes lèvres.  
- _Je t'aime._

 _ **N**_ ous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois avant d'être interrompus par George qui nous appelait pour que nous venions aider à installer les entrées sur la table. Le dernier plat mit sur la table, le dernier invité arriva dans un ''plop'' sonore. Molly se précipita sur son fils, suivit de son mari et Bill. Cette fois, c'est Fred qui me présenta à son frère. Charlie est un peu plus petit que Bill mais la même carrure, il porte également une boucle d'oreille mais la sienne est en forme de dent de dragon, il a les cheveux roux et court ainsi que les yeux bleu et son sourire est charmeur.

- _Il ne manque plus que Harry, Ron et Hermione._ Dit Molly en tapant dans ses mains.  
- _Et si on faisait comme chez les Moldu,_ intervint Arthur déjà tout excité de son idée. _Si on éteignait toutes les lumières de la maison et qu'on allait dans le salon attendre leur arrivée ?_  
- _C'est quoi le but exactement ?_ Demanda George.  
- _Ah oui ! J'ai compris._ Dis-je. _En fait nous nous cachons dans le noir et dès que Harry entre dans la pièce, quelqu'un allume les lumières et nous criions tous « surprise ». C'est ça ?_  
- _C'est ça._ S'enthousiasma Arthur. _Partant ?_  
- _Pourquoi pas, ils vont se demander pourquoi il n'y a personne._ Ria Fred. _Très bonne idée papa !_  
- _Dit merci aux Moldu mon fils,_ il lui fait un clin d'œil avant de demander à tout le monde d'entrer dans le salon. _Il faudrait que quelqu'un surveille leur arrivée, qu'on se tiennent près._  
- _Moi j'y vais._ Dit Ginny en sortant dehors.

 ** _N_** ous avons attendu vingt minutes avant que la belle rousse nous avertisse qu'ils arrivaient. Nous nous levons tous pour nous mettre au centre du salon et d'un coup de baguette, Arthur éteignit les lumières. Plus un bruit se faisait entendre hormis nos respirations. Alors que je m'impatientait, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer tandis que Ron se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement, la lune éclairait faiblement la maison et ils purent se diriger vers le salon. Dès que les lumières s'allumèrent, nous criions tous un ''SURPRISE !'' suivit d'un ''JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !'' qui les fit sursauter puis rire.

* * *

 _ **L**_ a musique émanant de la radio que Arthur était aller chercher dans son entrepôt, résonnait dans le jardin. Ce n'était que des musiques Moldu dont personne ne connaissait sauf Hermione qui les avaient déjà entendu chez ses parents ou dans la voiture de son père. Assise entre Fred et Ginny, je dégustais le brownie et la crème anglaise qu'avait fait Molly plus tôt dans la journée. Tout le monde discutaient entre eux et je voyais que Harry était content de cette fête surprise, il souriait bien plus et riait même aux blagues de Fred et George. Il était heureux et c'était le but recherché. Je me servis une autre part du brownie et je sentis le souffle de Fred dans mon cou lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi.

- _On dirait que ta pas mangé depuis deux jours._ Plaisanta t-il.  
- _Je vais avoir mes trucs._ Lui dis-je naturellement en prenant un bout de gâteau. _Tu sais que je mange tous le temps avant de les avoir._  
- _Ouais je sais._ Il embrasse ma joue. _C'est pas un peu dégueulasse de parler de ça maintenant ?_  
- _Si._ On rigole ce qui fait que George se tourne vers nous.  
- _Faîtes nous rigoler aussi, bande d'égoïste !_  
- _Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi on parle._ Lui dis-je et Fred approuva.

 _ **P**_ lus tard, il devait être dans les alentours de minuit, George nous invita à danser avec lui. Fred s'empressa de le suivre ainsi que Ginny, commençant une chorégraphie étrange sur une musique entraînante, nous faisant bien rire. Les musiques s'enchaînaient mais je ne bougeais pas de ma chaise, n'ayant pas très envie de danser. Fred essayait de me faire venir danser avec lui mais je refusais à chaque fois, ce qui le faisait râler. Les adultes quittèrent le jardin et entrèrent dans la maison, nous laissant seuls. Hermione vient s'asseoir près de moi, elle aussi ne voulait pas aller danser et nous discutons toutes les deux, gardant un œil sur les garçons et Ginny.

- _Mon père adore cette chanson._ Me dit Hermione lorsque la mélodie se fit entendre. _À chaque fois qu'elle passe à la radio dans la voiture, il me dit que c'est le premier slow qu'il a dansé avec ma mère. C'est une magnifique chanson._  
- _Ron arrive vers nous._ Dis-je en voyant notre ami s'approcher de nous, les joues rouges. _Ça va ?_  
- _Oui..euh..Hermione, ça te dit de danser avec moi ?_ Lui demanda t-il et Hermione devient aussi rouge que lui, me faisant rire.  
- _Bien sûr qu'elle accepte._ Dis-je en poussant mon amie à se lever.  
- _Alors viens danser avec moi, bé._

 _ **J**_ e me tourne vers Fred que je n'avais pas vue venir et il me tendait la main en souriant. Je souris à mon tour, prit sa main en me levant et il me colla directement contre lui en commençant à bouger doucement, sur le rythme de la chanson. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux de bien être. La musique était magnifique, Hermione avait raison. J'ouvre mes yeux et vis mon amie danser avec Ron mais ils étaient tellement gênés de leur proximité qu'ils se marchaient sur les pieds et se tenait donc assez loin l'un de l'autre, me faisant sourire. Ginny dansait avec Harry et contrairement au deux autres, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Je me demandais où était George. Vers la fin de la chanson, Fred me fit faire un tour sur moi-même avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de répéter la phrase que le chanteur chantait à chaque refrain.

- _I'm still loving you._ Je souris grandement avant de l'embrasser avec amour.  
- _Moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours._

* * *

 _Date : 3 août 1996_  
 _Lieu : Chemin de Traverse ; 17h30_

 _ **N**_ ous venions de terminer nos achats pour la nouvelle année à Poudlard et comme promit, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la boutique des jumeaux. Molly était repartit directement après que nous ayons fini d'acheter nos achats, emportant ceci au Terrier avec elle. Depuis sa fête d'anniversaire, Harry était beaucoup plus joyeux et ça faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi. Charlie était repartit le lendemain matin car une des dragonnes allait bientôt pondre ses œufs, il fallait donc qu'il retourne en Roumanie le plus tôt possible. Bill et Fleur sont encore au Terrier, ce qui n'enchante pas vraiment Molly qui n'apprécie pas Fleur, ce que je peux comprendre. Elle est légèrement narcissique et j'ai l'impression qu'elle utilise son pouvoir de Vélane pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite auprès des garçons de la maison.

 _ **A**_ rrivés devant leur boutique, je m'arrêtais un instant pour regarder la devanture. Le mur en pierre était de couleur mauve, les contours des fenêtres et de la porte de couleur orange, les vitrines regorgeait de farces et attrapes, d'affiches en tout genre et c'était génial.

- _On entre ?_ Demanda Ron tout excité.  
- _Bien sûr que l'on rentre !_ Dis-je en suivant mes amis.

 _ **L**_ 'intérieur était bondé de monde et je n'aurai jamais pensé que se soit aussi grand. Il y en avait partout, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes. Je remarquais leur boîtes à flemme qui se vendait très bien, des boîtes avec des baguettes farceuses, des cartons remplis de plumes qui servait pour différentes choses. Il y avait de tout et c'était fabuleux. Ils étaient fabuleux. Je me frayais un chemin entre la foule et c'est là que je les vis, debout dans l'escalier central, ventant à qui voulait l'entendre leur produit, annonçant les nouveautés et ce qui allait bien marcher à Poudlard. Ils étaient pas possible. Je m'avançais vers l'escalier en souriant.

- _Mais regarder qui voilà,_ hurla George et je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. _Nilin Rose. Comment trouves tu notre boutique ?_  
- _Laisse moi réfléchir une seconde,_ dis-je en montant à leur hauteur. _Je crois que le mot qui convient le mieux est : génial._  
- _Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ?_ Me demande George, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- _J'en suis persuadée._ Il rit, me tape gentiment l'épaule et descend l'escalier, nous laissant tous les deux.  
- _Tu trouves vraiment notre boutique génial ? Je veux dire, tu ne dis pas ça juste pour nous faire plaisir ?_  
- _Je le dis parce que je le pense vraiment, tu me connais._ Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils.  
- _Quoi ?_  
- _Tu t'es fais couper les cheveux._  
- _Ce matin même, tu aimes ?_ Il passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux.  
- _Tu es.._ Je m'approche de son oreille et lui dis : _sexy comme ça._  
- _Ah oui vraiment ?_ Il me colle contre lui et j'acquiesce en souriant. _L'homme sexy souhaite que la très belle femme qui se trouve devant lui, l'attende sagement dans l'arrière boutique dans dix minutes._  
- _D'accord et que va faire l'homme sexy à la très belle femme ?_  
- _Il a une petite idée mais elle verra cela dans dix minutes._ Il m'embrasse. _J'espère que dix minutes sera assez suffisant pour faire le tour de la boutique._  
- _Je pense que oui._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse une dernière fois et rejoins son frère vers un jeune garçon qui a l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Je monte alors l'escalier et retrouve Harry et Ron dans un des nombreux rayons. Je fais le tour de la boutique et je suis contente qu'ils aient autant de monde pour leur première ouverture. Je m'arrête devant un bac ou il était marqué « Marque des Ténèbres comestible – elles rendent malade à tous les coups ! »

 _ **C**_ ela me fait penser que je dois aller voir mes parents, j'ai enfin fais mon choix et je suis sûre de ce que je souhaite. J'en ai discuté avec mes amis ainsi que les jumeaux et ils ont acceptés mon choix. J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. Je passe ensuite devant une étagère rempli de « Poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou » ; « Leurres explosifs » et tout un tas de choses. Je me retournais pour descendre quand je percutais quelqu'un. Je m'excusais rapidement avant de l'observer, c'était une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux court et elle portait une robe violette avec un grand ''W'' au dessus de sa poitrine du côté gauche. Elle me souriait et ses beaux yeux vert me fixaient sans gêne. Qui était-elle ?

- _Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?_  
- _Euh..non._ Je fronce les sourcils. _Tu es ?_  
- _Oh excuse-moi, je suis Verity Brooks, Messieurs Weasley m'ont embauchée pour les aider._ Elle me sourit.  
- _D'accord._ Je lui souris faussement. _Je cherche bien quelque chose, en fait. L'arrière boutique._  
- _Seuls messieurs Weasley et moi, pouvons y aller._  
- _Fred me l'a demandé._  
- _Oh et bien si monsieur Weasley te l'a demandé, alors viens._

 _ **J**_ e la suis à travers plusieurs étagères puis elle ouvrit un rideau rouge en souriant. Je la remerciai et m'engouffrait dans la pièce ou tout un tas de cartons y étaient entassés. Il y avait un bureau au fond, je m'assis dessus et attendit que Fred arrive. En l'attendant, je regardais tout autour de moi ainsi que sur le bureau, il y avait des parchemins vierges et usés ou des croquis étaient dessinés mais aussi des listes avec des descriptions. J'en pris un dans ma main et commença à le lire, il s'agissait d'une plume qui devait explosé lorsqu'elle touchait un parchemin.

- _Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres._ Je sursautais et lâchais le parchemin qui alla se poser par terre.  
- _Tout le monde l'aurai fait._ Dis-je en regardant Fred s'approcher de moi. _Toi le premier._  
- _Exact mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut._ Il ramasse le parchemin et se relève avant de le poser sur le bureau.  
- _Venant de toi, c'est étrange._ Je souris quand il écarte mes jambes pour se loger entre. _Très étrange._  
- _Nous allons bien ensemble alors._ Il pose sa main droite dans mon cou et de son pouce caressa ma pommette.  
- _Je suis d'accord._ Je me redresse et l'embrasse en mettant mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage. _Alors, que doit faire l'homme sexy à la femme très belle ?_  
- _Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._ Il me fait un clin d'œil, prit ma main et m'emmena à l'étage en prenant un escalier que je n'avais pas vu plus tôt, caché par des cartons. _Voilà notre petit appartement._

 _ **C**_ 'était assez petit mais tout avait été refais il y a peu de temps car ça sentait le neuf. On entrait directement sur un salon avec un canapé et un fauteuil beige, une cheminée avec des photos sur le mur tout autour. La cuisine était rattaché au salon, il y avait seulement des garde mangés, une table avec deux chaises et un évier. Je remarquais deux mezzanine, une à gauche et l'autre à droite, je pense que c'est leur chambre.

- _Qu'en dis-tu ?_ Me demande t-il.  
- _J'aime beaucoup. Vous devez être tranquille ici._  
- _Très tranquille. Là au moins, maman ne nous cris pas dessus parce qu'elle voit une chaussette traîner dans le salon._ Nous riions. _Je vais te montrer ma chambre._

 _ **I**_ l prit l'escalier de gauche qui nous mena à un grand lit double. Je lui fais remarquer qu'il aurai dû prendre un lit simple vu qu'il dormait seul mais il m'a aussi tôt répliqué qu'il en a prit un double pour quand je dormirai avec lui à la fin de ma scolarité ou pendant les vacances. Il est tellement prévenant.

- _Donc, quand tu parlais de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, tu parlais de votre appartement ?_ Lui demandais-je et il ricana.  
- _Non. Tu veux que je te montre ?_  
- _Je veux bien, oui._

 _ **N**_ i une ni deux, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et ses mains sous ma chemise. Il la retira très vite avant d'enlever mon soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres prirent place dans mon cou tandis que j'essayais de retirer son costume mais je n'y arrivais tous simplement pas et il dû l'enlever lui même. Il m'allongea avec douceur sur le lit, très confortable d'ailleurs, retira tous ses vêtements avant de venir se coucher sur moi sans m'écraser et de m'embrasser.

- _J'espère que tu n'as pas tes trucs._ Me dit-il tout en déboutonnant mon jeans.  
- _Très classe Fred, vraiment._ Riais-je en levant mon bassin pour l'aider. _Mais normalement non._ Il balança mon jeans et ma culotte.  
- _C'est bon, la voie est libre._ Plaisanta t-il me faisant rire.  
- _Arrête c'est dégoûtant ! Je vais plus avoir envie si tu continues._  
- _Ah oui ?_ Il s'allonge de nouveau sur moi et me regarde dans les yeux. _Je vais tout faire pour que tu es encore envie, bé._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse puis descend ses lèvres sur mon cou puis sur mes seins, qu'il titille chacun leur tour avec sa langue, me faisant geindre. Je passai l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus sans lui faire mal. Sa bouche quitta mon téton gauche pour aller plus bas ou il me procura du plaisir. Mes mains agrippait fortement le drap, mes gémissements emplissait l'appartement avant que je me cambre en murmurant son prénom encore et encore.

- _Alors, tu as toujours envie ?_ Me demande t-il en remontant vers mon visage et j'acquiesçais furtivement. _Dis le moi._  
- _Oui j'ai toujours envie que tu me fasses l'amour, Fred._  
- _Je t'aime._

 _ **A**_ vant que je ne lui réponde, il me pénétra et entama de lent va-et-viens, me regardant dans les yeux. Il accéléra légèrement, me faisant gémir et je passais mes mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher de moi encore plus. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau, le faisant grimacer et je l'embrassais pour m'excuser. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son bassin et quand il accéléra encore plus, je sentis une chaleur dans mon bas ventre, qui grossissait au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-viens. Fred lâcha ma bouche et mit sa tête dans mon cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant. Je jouis rapidement, répétant inlassablement son prénom.

- _Je t'aime._ Lui dis-je dans un murmure avant qu'il ne jouisse à son tour.

* * *

- _Hey bé,_ appelais depuis la salle de bain. _Pas besoin de prendre ma potion de contraception, j'ai mes règles._  
- _T'es sûre que tu tomberas pas enceinte ?_ Me demanda t-il alors que je retournais dans la chambre, vêtu de ma chemise et ma culotte.  
- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas._ Je remets mon jeans. _Ils doivent m'attendre pour rentrer._ Ajoutais-je en faisant référence à mes amis.  
- _Tu peux dormir ici ou prendre la poudre de cheminette._  
- _Vous rentrez pas ?_ Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit et en le contemplant.  
- _Non, comme c'est la première fois qu'on ouvraient, il va falloir qu'on remette des produits sur les étagères, qu'on fasse le compte de ce que l'on a gagné et tout ça._  
- _J'aime pas dormir seule.._ Je fais la moue.  
- _Tu devras t'y habituer pour cette année mon cœur._ Il caresse mon bras et je souris. _D'ailleurs j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance._

 _ **I**_ l se lève, remet son caleçon et me demande de le suivre jusque dans le salon. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et cherche parmi les parchemins sur la table basse. Je reste debout devant lui, les bras croisés à attendre qu'il me donne ce cadeau.

- _Ah ! Le voilà !_ Il me tend un parchemin vierge et je fronce les sourcils tout en le prenant.  
- _Euh..merci pour ce magnifique cadeau._  
- _Pas de sarcasme bébé._ Il sourit et se lève. _J'ai eu cette idée il y a peu de temps et je voulais te l'offrir avant que tu retournes à Poudlard._  
- _Mais je dois faire quoi de ce parchemin ?_ Demandais-je. _Il est vierge je te ferai remarquer._  
- _Je sais et c'est fais exprès._  
- _Alors pourquoi.._ Commençais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.  
- _Laisse moi t'expliquer._ Je ne dis plus rien et le regarde. _Bien. Ce parchemin te servira pour me parler à longue distance. J'en aurai un moi aussi et on pourra se parler aussi souvent que tu le souhaite._  
- _Tu veux dire que, si j'écris n'importe quoi sur ce parchemin, tu le verras sur ton parchemin ?_  
- _Oui._ Il sourit. _Qu'en penses tu ?_  
- _C'est surprenant._ Je souris. _Mais c'est une très bonne idée._  
- _Content que ça te plaise mon cœur._ Il m'embrasse.  
- _Freddie, j'ai besoin de toi._ Intervint George, nous faisant sursauter. _Alors au lieu de prendre du bon temps avec ta copine, viens m'aider. Tu as cinq minutes. Salut Nilin._ Il me fait coucou de sa main et retourne à la boutique.  
- _C'est pas que je te mets à la porte mais.._  
- _Mais si._ Dis-je en riant. _On se voient quand ?_  
- _Soit demain soir, soit lundi._  
- _N'oublie pas que je vais voir mes parents demain soir._  
- _Ah oui..j'essayerai d'être là plus tôt._ Il m'embrasse. _Je t'aime bé._  
- _Je t'aime aussi._  
 _  
_ _Date : 4 août 1996_  
 _Lieu :_ _Angleterre, Nord du Wiltshire_

 _ **J**_ e me tenais debout face à la maison familial. C'est aujourd'hui que je vais faire part de mon choix à mes parents. Après une grande hésitation, je franchis le palier et entrait dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Je n'entends rien, ils profitent peut-être du soleil dans le jardin. J'en profite pour monter dans ma chambre et prendre toutes mes affaires pour Poudlard. Sur mon bureau, je retrouvais la gourmette que m'avait offert ma mère pour mes dix ans. Elle était en or, sur l'une des face se trouvait mon prénom et de l'autre ma date de naissance. Je la mis dans ma poche et continuais de prendre mes affaires.

 _ **T**_ rente minutes plus tard, je descendis les escaliers, mit mes valises devant la porte d'entrée avant de chercher mes parents. Je tombais sur l'un des elfes de la maison et il m'indiqua que mes parents étaient dans le jardin. Je le remerciai, ce qui le surpris puis me dirigeai vers le jardin ou effectivement, mon père et ma mère se trouvait. Ma mère était en train de s'occuper des fleurs bordant la véranda dans sa robe jaune pastel que j'aimais tant. Mon père, lui, était assis sur une chaise longue et lisait la Gazette du sorcier, une bière au beurre posé au sol.

- _Bonjour._ Dis-je en les observant l'un après l'autre.

 _ **M**_ a mère était la plus émotive, elle arborait un grand sourire sur son beau visage, elle était contente de me voir. Je suis sûre que si mon père n'était pas là, elle serai venu me serrer dans ses bras, chose que je n'aurai pas refusé. Mon père, quant à lui, se leva avec lenteur en me scrutant de la tête aux pieds, gardant un visage impassible ou aucun sentiments ne se faisant voir. Etait-il content de me voir ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

- _Nilin._ Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. _Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais._  
- _Je ne le pensais pas non plus mais..j'ai fais mon choix et je voulais que vous le sachiez._  
- _C'est bien._ Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. _Mais si tu es venu c'est que tu veux porter la marque. Pas besoin de nous le dire._  
- _C'est de ça, dont j'aimerai vous parlez justement._  
- _Assied-toi chérie, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_ Me demanda ma mère tandis que je m'asseyais sur une chaise en bois.  
- _Non rien, merci._ Je lui souris.  
- _Tu as des appréhension pas vrai ?_ J'acquiesce. _Que veux-tu savoir ?_  
- _Est-ce que je serai une mangemort si je la porte ?_  
- _Non. Je ne pense pas. Ce n'était pas prévu que tu te fasse marquer._  
- _Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_  
- _Légèrement mais tu ne dois pas montrer que tu as mal. Il faut que tu restes forte. Le Maître n'aime pas les faibles, tu le sais._  
- _Je m'en doute oui._ Je croise mes mains sur mes jambes. _Est-ce qu'il me demandera de faire..des choses ?_  
- _Des choses ?_ Il fronce les sourcils.  
- _Des missions._  
- _Oh ça. Non, du moins il n'en a pas parlé._  
- _D'accord._ Un long silence survient. _J'ai fais mon choix._  
- _Tu es bien sûre Nilin ?_ Me questionne ma mère, la voix tremblante.  
- _Chérie, laisse là faire ce qu'elle veut._ _Dit nous ton choix, Nilin._  
- _Bien. Désolée maman._ Je me lève et regarde mon père droit dans les yeux. _Je ne porterai jamais la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras. Je ne la porterai pour rien au monde ! Je préfère être reniée que d'être du côté du mal. Allez vous faire voir vous, les autres mangemorts et Voldemort. Adieu père._

 _ **J**_ e fais demi-tour après avoir eu la satisfaction de voir la colère dans les yeux de mon père. Il était persuadé que j'allais faire partie des fidèles de son stupide Maître. Je ricane en m'engouffrant dans le couloir du hall d'entrée. Mais avant que je ne prenne mes valises, ma mère me supplia d'attendre.

- _Nilin, ne t'en va pas. Ne fais pas ça, ton père n'était pas sérieux quand il disait qu'il allait te renier, c'était juste pour que tu reviennes.._  
- _Maman, c'est trop tard. J'ai fais mon choix et c'est celui-ci._  
- _Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?_ Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. _Tu es ma p'tite fille et je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas m'oublier et partir comme ça.._  
- _Je ne t'oublierai pas maman._ Je la prends dans mes bras. _Je veux juste qu'il comprenne que je ne veux pas être comme lui, faire des erreurs et les regretter par la suite. Je ne suis pas méchante, le sang des sorciers m'importe peu._  
- _Je sais, je sais._ Dit-elle en me serrant plus fortement contre elle. _Écris moi le plus souvent possible, donne moi de tes nouvelles d'accord ?_  
- _Promit._ Je me détache d'elle et lui sourit. _Je dois y aller, on m'attend._  
- _Je t'aime Nilin._  
- _Je t'aime maman._

 _ **J**_ e sors de la maison, les larmes au bord des yeux et me dirige vers l'endroit ou je suis arrivée, mes valises en main. Arthur Weasley m'attendait patiemment, je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner car je ne voulais pas prendre la poudre de cheminette. Il me sourit dès qu'il me vit et me demanda comment ça s'est passé et je lui expliqua brièvement avant que nous ne transplanions au Terrier. Oui, j'ai fais le bon choix et je ne regrette pas.


	39. Chapter 4 - Sixième année

MissAerin : Voilà donc la suite des aventures de Nilin ahah bonne lecture x

* * *

 _Date : 1 septembre 1996_

 _Lieu : King's Cross ; voie 9 ¾ ; 10h30_

 _ **E**_ t voilà, les vacances sont terminées et il est temps de retourner à Poudlard. Le mois d'août est passé rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement pour ma part. Quand je suis rentrée de chez mes parents, je me sentais libre. J'ai fais du mal à ma mère mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, en aucun cas je voulais avoir cette maudite marque. J'espère juste que Voldemort ne s'en prendra pas à ma mère. Je lui ai écris deux fois dans le mois et apparemment tout allait bien sauf pour mon père.

 _ **J**_ 'ai aussi appris que mes amis avaient suivi Malefoy lorsque nous sommes allés acheter nos achats au Chemin de Traverse. Ils m'ont racontés qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk avec sa mère et qu'ils on même été jusqu'à grimper sur un toit pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Malheureusement, Greyback s'est mit devant la fenêtre et ils ont dû vite partir avant d'être vu. Cette histoire m'a bien fait rire en tout cas.

 _ **D**_ epuis que leur boutique était ouverte et qu'ils faisaient un carton, Fred et George restaient dans leur appartement la plupart des soirs. Bien sûr, je lui en voulait de ne pas passer du temps avec moi alors que l'on se verra que pendant les vacances et encore. Mais, d'un autre côté, j'étais contente pour eux, la boutique marchait bien et ils gagnaient pas mal d'argent chaque jours. Et puis, nous nous sommes disputés assez violemment il y a deux jours et tout le monde au Terrier a entendu notre dispute. Pourtant nous étions dans sa chambre, celle qui se trouvait la plus haute avec celle de Ron.

 **Flash-back**

 _ **I**_ _l devait être plus de vingt deux heures et les jumeaux n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Fred m'avait promit de rentrer plus tôt pour passer les deux jours restant avec moi avant de retourner à Poudlard. Je patientais mais j'étais en colère. Allongée sur son lit, un livre à la main, je n'arrivai pas à lire bien trop énervée. Quand il rentra enfin dans sa chambre, suivit de George, je les ignoraient alors qu'ils me demandaient comment avait été ma journée. Je fis donc semblant de lire tandis que Fred demandait à George de nous laisser seuls._

 _-Il te prend quoi là ? Me demande t-il planté devant son lit._

 _-Rien. Répondis-je froidement en tournant la page du livre._

 _-Non il n'y a pas rien, je vois bien que tu es énervée._

 _-Tu vois mal alors. Il prend le livre de mes mains et le jette quelque part dans la ! Mais il te prend quoi avec le livre là !_

 _-Et toi, il te prend quoi à me parler comme un chien ? J'arrive dans ma chambre et tu m'agresses. Alors vas-y dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive._

 _-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me lève, me place en face de lui et le fixe dans les yeux. Il m'arrive que j'en ai marre de ne pas te voir parce que monsieur est à son magasin et à mieux à faire que de passer la journée avec sa copine !_

 _-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai ouvert une boutique avec mon frère et que je fais ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Contente ou pas c'est la même chose. Dit-il en élevant la voix. Si ça te convient pas, tu retournes chez tes parents._

 _-T'es con ou quoi ? Tu te souviens que je suis reniée et que je n'ai plus le droit de rentrer chez moi ? Ah oui mais j'oubliais que tu étais tellement prit par ta boutique que tu t'en fou de moi._

 _-Je m'en fou de toi ? Il ricane. T'es sérieuse là ? Je me ficherai de toi je ne serai pas là en ce moment même, alors arrête d'être égoïste un peu._

 _-Moi égoïste ? C'est la meilleure celle-là. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et soupire. Et en quoi je suis égoïste ?_

 _-Tu me veux pour toi toute seule bé. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire de rester avec toi toute la journée. J'ai un travail maintenant et je me dois d'être dans la boutique pour aider George et Verity._

 _-Ah oui, tiens en parlant d'elle. Il soupire mais je continue. Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant qu'elle allait vous aider ? Et c'est qui exactement pour vous ? D'où vous la connaissez au juste parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle._

 _-Par Merlin, ce que tu es chiante. Il s'assoit sur son lit et se prend la tête dans les mains._

 _-Répond à mes questions._

 _-Oh ça va, j'y réponds si je veux._

 _-Fais pas le rebelle Fred, ça te va pas._

 _-C'est bizarre, faire la chiante ça te va parfaitement bien. Je sers les poings et le fixe durement. Bon, je vais répondre à tes questions parce que tu vas encore péter un câble. Tu n'étais pas au courant pour justement éviter ce genre de réaction. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une collègue pour nous. Et on la connaît depuis qu'elle a postulé pour l'emploi. Satisfaite ou il faut que j'argumente ?_

 _-Arrête de me prendre pour une gamine._

 _-Mais tu es une gamine Nilin en agissant comme ça._

 _-Ne remet pas ce sujet sur la table. La fois avec Angelina m'a suffi._

 _-La preuve que non, puisque tu continues à réagir comme une gamine._

 _ **J** e ne réponds pas et me contente de lui tourner le dos et de fixer la porte de la chambre. Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute de cette manière, on s'en met plein la tronche pour ensuite regretter nos paroles. Je me mets à pleurer silencieusement en espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas._

 _-Tiens, moi aussi j'aimerai mettre quelque chose au clair. Dit-il en brisant le silence. Il se passe quoi avec Malefoy exactement ?_

 _ **J** e fronce les sourcils en me demandant de quoi il parle. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, nous sommes juste..je sais pas trop, peut-être des amis._

 _-Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Tu veux pas me dire qu'il se passe un truc entre vous. Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu t'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir en vacances ?_

 _-Pourquoi tu inventes des trucs comme ça ? J'essuie mes larmes et me retourne. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Malefoy et moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore._

 _-Vous étiez proche sur le quai. Peut-être qu'il t'a même embrassé sur la bouche. Je m'approche de lui et le gifle avant de sangloter._

 _-T'es vraiment trop con ! C'est toi que j'aime, pas lui. Nous sommes seulement amis et encore, alors arrêtes de dire des conneries comme ça. Jamais je te tromperai, jamais !_

 _-Bé..je suis désolé..Il se lève et essaie de me prendre dans ses bras mais je recule. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne ferai jamais ça. Mon cœur, pleure pas.._

 _-Laisse moi tranquille._

 **Fin du flash-back**

 _ **L**_ a journée suivante, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés et ça a vraiment plombé l'ambiance. J'en avais parlé avec Hermione et elle m'a conseillé de me calmer avant d'aller m'excuser auprès de Fred. J'ai aussi réfléchis à ce qu'il m'a dit et c'est vrai que je suis égoïste, que je le veux rien que pour moi mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je l'aime énormément et que je veux passer le plus de temps avec lui avant de retourner à Poudlard ou je le verrai très peu. Heureusement, avant de nous coucher, nous avons parlés un bon moment dans le lit, reconnaissant nos fautes et nous pardonnons.

 _ **E**_ t nous voilà maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, ne voulant plus nous quitter. J'avais déjà dit au revoir à George, Molly et Arthur avant de suivre Fred un peu plus loin pour qu'on soient tranquille. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui nous entouraient et tout ce que j'entendais, c'était sa voix joyeuse.

- _J'ai quelque chose pour toi._ Lui dis-je en fouillant dans les poches de mon veston.  
- _Moi aussi, ça tombe bien._  
- _Bon ça fait un peu fille mais bon, je n'ai que ça. Tend ton bras._ Il le fait et je lui accroche ma gourmette que j'avais retrouvé chez moi. _Tu auras un souvenir de moi comme ça._  
- _Tu es toujours dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, bébé._ Il m'embrasse. _Mais merci._  
- _De rien._ Je souris en le regardant. _Alors, c'est quoi la chose que tu as pour moi ?_  
- _C'est pas grand chose mais je l'ai trouvé joli et je me suis dit qu'il te plairait._

 _ **I**_ l ouvre sa main ou un collier s'y trouvait. C'est vrai qu'il était joli avec sa pierre bleu clair. Je le prend dans ma main et l'accroche autour de mon cou avec celui qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière. Je le remerciai en l'embrassant et on ne se décolla que lorsque Hermione vint me chercher pour que l'on monte dans le train car il allait être onze heure dans cinq minutes.

- _Je t'aime._ Lui dis-je en l'embrassant chastement.  
- _Je t'aime._ Me répond t-il avant de m'embrasser.

 _ **H**_ ermione me tira le bras nous détachant brutalement l'un de l'autre et je dû la suivre en essayant de ne pas regarder derrière moi. Nous montons dans le train et nous retrouvons Harry et Ron dans un compartiment, déjà installés. Je m'assois à côté de Harry et soupire en fermant les yeux. Il allait me manquer. Beaucoup.

 _ **L**_ e train avait quitté le quai il y a un peu plus de vingt minutes et je n'arrêtais pas de toucher le collier que Fred m'avait offert tout en pensant à lui. Hermione lisait déjà un livre, Harry regardait par la fenêtre et Ron chantonnait en observant les nouveaux et anciens élèves qui passaient dans le couloir. Luna passa devant notre compartiment en demandant qui voulait un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Il me semble que c'est son père qui écrit ce journal et que c'était assez intéressant.

- _Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait Drago, avec cette armoire bizarre ?_ Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.  
- _Tu ne t'en ai toujours pas remis ?_ Dis-je en souriant.  
- _Nan je veux comprendre. Je pense que c'était une cérémonie, vous avez vu tout ces gens ? Ouais, c'était une initiation._  
- _Arrête Harry, je sais ou tu veux en venir._ Lui dit Hermione.  
- _C'est arrivé. C'en est un._  
- _Un quoi ?_ Demandons Ron et moi en regardant notre ami.  
- _Harry pense que Malefoy est un mangemort._ Nous dévoila Hermione.  
- _T'es barjot,_ ria Ron. _Qu'est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui ferai d'un idiot comme Malefoy dans ses rangs ?_  
- _Alors que faisait-il là-bas ? Son petit shopping peut-être ?_ Ironisa Harry et je ris.  
- _Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Malefoy est un idiot doublé d'un trouillard, Tu-Sais-Qui n'en voudrait pas avec lui._ Dis-je en souriant.  
- _Mais son père en est un, ça me semblerait logique. Et puis Hermione l'a vu de ses propres yeux._  
- _Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu._ Souffla ma meilleure amie.  
- _J'ai besoin d'air._ Dit Harry avant de se lever, de prendre quelque chose sur le filet à bagage au dessus de nous et de sortir du compartiment.  
- _Harry se fait sûrement trop d'idée._ Dit Hermione.  
- _Je ne vois pas Malefoy être un mangemort._ Renchérit Ron.  
- _Moi non plus._ Ajoutais-je.

* * *

 _ **I**_ l restait plus de trois heures avant que l'on arrive à Poudlard et je m'ennuyais déjà. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu mais on ne s'inquiétait pas, peut-être qu'il discutait avec Neville ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurai peut-être dû prendre le Chicaneur de Luna, je me serai au moins occupée une bonne partie du voyage. Hermione et Ron on dû me laisser seule parce qu'ils devaient faire leur devoir de préfet. Je me retrouvais donc seule dans un compartiment et je m'ennuyais ferme. Je décida de partir à la recherche de Luna et de son Chicaneur.

 _ **S**_ ur mon chemin, je croisais Neville qui n'était pas avec Harry mais qui cherchait son crapaud qui avait encore disparu. Je lui dis que je ne l'ai pas vu et je lui souhaitais bonne chance tout de même. Je rencontrais ensuite Ginny en compagnie de Dean, s'embrassent en plein milieu du couloir. Je me raclais la gorge et Dean se poussa du chemin en s'excusant. Je leur demandai s'ils n'avaient pas vu Luna et ils m'indiquèrent qu'elle devait être dans un compartiment non loin de là. Je la trouvais enfin, vers les toilettes, elle discutait avec deux autres Serdaigle alors j'attendis patiemment qu'elles finissent.

- _Salut Nilin._ Me dit Luna en se retournant, son regard rêveur et son sourire collé au visage.  
- _Salut Luna, tu vas bien ?_  
- _Très bien. Et toi ?_  
- _Ça va. Tu as passé de bonne vacances ?_  
- _Oh oui ! Mon père et moi sommes allés en Russie pour observer des canards carnivores._  
- _Des canards carnivores ?_ Demandais-je surprise. _Mais ça n'existe pas.._  
- _Si. Mon père et moi avons pu observer ces canards chasser un renard, ils l'on tué puis mangé._  
- _Ah..d'accord.._

 _ **E**_ lle me raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu en Russie mais mon regard se porta sur la personne qui venait de sortir des toilettes. Il avait grandit durant les vacances et il avait changé physiquement. Il avait également changé de coupe de cheveux, il les a remit comme quand il avait onze ans. Il releva les yeux et les planta dans les miens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur rata un battement et je tournais le regard sur Luna, toujours en pleine explication pour éviter de le regarder et de ressentir des choses bizarre.

- _Et toi, tu as passé de bonne vacances ?_ Me demanda t-elle toujours en souriant.  
- _Oui, je les ai passé chez Ron alors c'était vraiment cool._ Du coin de l'œil je voyais que Malefoy était non loin de moi. _Tu as encore un exemplaire du Chicaneur ?_  
- _Ah non, désolée._  
- _Tant pis._ Je lui souris. _On se voient plus tard._

 _ **E**_ lle s'en alla en sautillant me faisait sourire. Quand je me retourna, Malefoy était en face de moi et je sursautais violemment, ne m'y attendant pas. Il se moqua de moi et je lui donnai un coup dans le bras. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et pour une fois, les siens étaient expressifs. J'y voyais de la tristesse mais aussi de l'amusement, chose que je n'avais jamais vue dans son regard avant aujourd'hui.

- _Pour une fois, on se fonce pas dessus._ Lui dis-je en souriant.  
- _C'est vrai._  
- _Désolée pour ton père.._ Il fronce les sourcils. _J'ai vu qu'il avait été arrêté et emmené à Azkaban. Ça ne doit pas être cool de voir son père aller en prison.._ Il hausse les épaules comme si ça ne le touchait pas. _Tu as passé de bonne vacances sinon ?_  
- _Ennuyante, comme d'habitude. Et toi ?_  
- _Ça va._  
- _Ça devait être plus que ça, je t'ai entendu dire à Lovegood que tu étais chez les Weasley, tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer avec tes amis._ Dit-il froidement.  
- _Nan c'est vrai, je ne me pas ennuyé une seule fois._ Je baisse la tête. _Tu n'as pas invité tes amis ?_  
- _Je ne pouvais pas. Ça ne te regardes pas de toute manière._  
- _Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, je vais te laisser tranquille._  
- _C'est juste que ça ne m'enchante pas de retourner à Poudlard._ Je le regarde interrogative. _Rien d'important._  
- _D'accord._ Murmurais-je. _Tu as changé._  
- _J'ai pris quelques centimètres oui._ Se venta Malefoy et je souris.  
- _Je ne parlais pas de ça, pas seulement. Tu as l'air plus..je ne sais pas, plus mature. Ces vacances t'ont changé._  
- _Peut-être,_ il hausse les épaules. _Toi en tout cas, tu as l'air toujours d'être une gamine._  
- _Mais arrêtez tous avec ça !_ Grondais-je. _Je ne suis pas une gamine !_  
- _Je plaisantais juste._ Il lève les yeux et je le fusille du regard. _Tu devrais peut-être te faire couper les cheveux._ Ajouta t-il en prenant une mèche entre ses doigts.  
- _Ah ? Pourquoi ? Ils sont très bien mes cheveux comme ça._  
- _C'était juste une idée, tu fais ce que tu veux._ Il lâche ma mèche et enfouis ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.  
- _Ouais..bon, je..je vais retourner dans mon compartiment._ Je me retourne pour faire demi-tour mais tourne ma tête pour le voir en train de me reluquer. Je souris amusée, tandis qu'il détourne le regard. _Tu n'aurai pas vu Harry ?_  
- _Potter ?_ J'acquiesce. _Je pense savoir où il est._  
- _Mais tu ne me dira rien._  
- _Exact._  
- _Merci de ton profond renseignement Malefoy._  
- _Pas de quoi, Rose._

 _ **J**_ e retourne dans mon compartiment et je suis contente de revoir Hermione et Ron. Ils me questionnent sur ce que j'étais en train de faire mais je leur dis simplement que je cherchais Luna pour avoir un de ses journaux. Le reste du voyage, je me suis posée des questions sur la relation que j'ai avec Malefoy et pourquoi mon cœur a raté un battement quand ses yeux on rencontrés les miens. Peut-être que Fred a raison, qu'il se passe un truc entre nous. Mais non, c'est impossible, je ne ressens rien pour lui. Non, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi, je me fais des films.

* * *

 _ **A**_ ssise à la table des Gryffondor auprès de mes amis ainsi que de Ginny, nous regardions la répartition des premières années et c'était vraiment bizarre de ne pas voir les jumeaux. Ils aimaient applaudir et siffler la venu d'un nouveau rouge et or mais aussi huer les Serpentard en ajoutant des commentaires pas très sympathique. Je pense qu'ils allaient manquer à beaucoup de personnes.

- _Bon sang, mais où est passé Harry !?_ Demanda Hermione en regardant l'entrée de la Grande Salle toute les deux minutes.  
- _Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu descendre du train._ Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _ **E**_ lle soupira et les plats apparurent sur les tables sous les regards appréciateur des élèves. Ron, comme à son habitude se goinfra, mettant même plusieurs morceaux de poulet dans sa bouche. À côté de lui, je grimaçais et faisais tout pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Les desserts arrivèrent rapidement et toujours pas de Harry en vue. Mais où est-il passé ? Hermione n'a pratiquement rien mangé, trop angoissé de la disparition de notre meilleur ami, Ron mangeait comme un porc, se fichant royalement si Harry allait bien ou pas, Ginny finissait sa tarte au citron tranquillement mais je voyais qu'elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Harry.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va revenir._ Nous dit Ron, la bouche pleine de flan. Hermione perdit patience et lui frappa plusieurs fois le bras de son livre.  
- _Mais arrête de manger ! Ton meilleur ami a disparu._  
- _Oh, retourne-toi pauvre cinglée._ Soupira Ron et nous tournons nos têtes vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle ou Harry et Luna marchaient côte à côte. Seulement, Harry pressait un mouchoir sur son nez.  
- _Le voilà couvert de sang._ Dit Ginny. _Pourquoi il est toujours couvert de sang ?_  
- _Je crois que c'est le sien cette fois._ Dit Ron tandis que Harry s'installait à notre table. De suite, Hermione le questionnait.  
- _Où étais-tu ? Et comment tu t'es blessé ?_  
- _Ça va au moins ?_ Lui demandais-je et il acquiesça avant de dire à Hermione qu'il nous le dira plus tard.

 _ **J**_ 'allais attaquer ma nouvelle part de gâteau aux noix quand celle-ci s'évapora de la table tout comme le reste des plats, faisant râler la plupart des élèves, dont moi. Il était tellement bon ce gâteau. Je relève les yeux, la mine boudeuse et porte mon attention sur Dumbledore qui venait de se mettre derrière son pupitre, près à nous parler. Tout le monde fit silence et il pu prendre la parole.

- _Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter notre tout nouveau membre de notre équipe, Horace Slughorn._ On applaudit alors qu'un homme d'un âge avancé se lève de sa chaise pour nous saluer, il avait l'air gentil. _Le professeur Slughorn, et j'en suis heureux, a bien voulu reprendre le poste de Maître des potions. Quant aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils seront assurés par le professeur Rogue._

 _ **L**_ a table des Serpentard applaudit avec joie ainsi que quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, mais je pense que c'est plus par politesse que par joie. En regardant les Serpentard, mon regard se posa sur Malefoy, entouré de ses amis mais il avait l'air ailleurs. Sa tête était posé dans sa main, coude sur la table et il n'applaudissait aucunement. Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi il était aussi bizarre. Je poussai un soupir et me contenta d'écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à nous dire.

- _Comme vous avez pu le constater, chacun et chacune d'entre vous a été fouillé, ce soir à son arrivée. Vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi._ Il fit une pause et reprit : _Jadis, il y a eu un jeune homme, qui comme vous, s'est assis dans cette salle, a emprunté les couloirs de ce château, a dormi sous son toit. Aux yeux de tous, il semblait être un élève normal. Il s'appelait, Tom Jedusor._

 _ **J**_ e regardais mes amis et surtout Harry mais il évitait nos regards. Des murmures se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne, faisant taire ses élèves.

- _Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, il est connu dans le monde entier sous un autre nom. Et c'est pourquoi ce soir, tandis je me tiens devant vous, je me rappelle une chose importante. À chaque jour, à chaque heure, à l'instant même peut-être, les forces du mal essaient de pénétrer les murs de ce château. Mais leur meilleur arme, c'est vous et garder bien cela à l'esprit. Maintenant, tous au lit !_

 _ **J**_ e me levais machinalement, accompagné de mes amis et on sortis de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. En chemin, le discours de Dumbledore se répétait encore et encore dans ma tête et j'espère sincèrement que les forces du mal ne tenteront rien pour entrer dans le château. Cette année risque d'être haute en couleur encore une fois.

 ** _U_** ne fois dans notre salle commune, Harry nous raconta sa petite mésaventure qui l'a fait mettre en retard. C'est à cause de Malefoy, fallait s'en douter et puis il me l'avais dit qu'il avait une petite idée d'où se cachait notre ami. Quel idiot. Fatiguée, je laissai mes amis dans la salle commune pour aller dans la chambre que je partageai avec Hermione, Lavande et Parvati. Je défais rapidement mes affaires sous l'œil attentif de Olympe, couchée sur mon lit. Ce soir là, je me suis couchée en pensant à Fred, qui est loin de moi et je me dis que ce n'était que le premier soir.

 _Date : 2 septembre 1996_  
 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle ; 7h15_

 _ **J**_ e somnolais au dessus de mon bol de chocolat, la cuillère levée entre le bol et ma bouche. C'est à cause de Hermione, elle a voulu être en avance pour avoir son emploi du temps de bonne heure. Mais moi, je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça, ce que je voulais c'était dormir encore un peu et pas me lever à six heure du matin pour avoir un pauvre emploi du temps. Si mon amie n'était pas à mes côtés, j'aurai certainement le nez dans mon chocolat à cette heure là.

- _Nilin,_ rouspéta Hermione pour la énième fois en me poussant.  
- _Tu n'avais cas pas me réveiller tôt._ Grondais-je en poussant mon bol avant de mettre ma tête dans mes bras. _Je suis si fatiguée._  
- _Il faut dormir la nuit._ Me dit Hermione.  
- _T'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais dormir maintenant._  
- _Tu veux dire quoi par là ?_  
- _Hermione, tu es intelligente, tu sais de quoi je parle._ Je relève la tête et la regarde en souriant.  
- _Désolée mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles._  
- _Ne me dit pas que tu l'ignores._ Je lève les yeux. _Tout le monde est au courant que Fred et moi faisons plus que des bisous._  
- _Quoi_ _?_ Elle crie presque et ceux qui sont déjà là nous regardent, même certains professeurs nous prêtent attention.

- _Vas-y, crie encore plus fort la prochaine fois._  
- _Vous...mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_  
- _Qu'aurais-tu dis si, après notre première fois, je serai venu te l'annoncer ? En sachant que je n'avais que quinze ans._ Je l'observe réfléchir.  
- _Je pense que je t'aurai dis que tu étais bien trop jeune pour faire ce genre de chose mais qu'après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux._  
- _Je redoutais ta réaction mais ça va finalement._ Je hausse les épaules avant de prendre une orange et de l'éplucher.  
- _C'est comment ?_ Me demanda t-elle et je souris.  
- _On en parlera plus tard tu veux, parce que je ne veux pas que tout le monde entende notre conversation._ Elle acquiesce et retourne à son petit déjeuner.

 _ **R**_ on et Harry arrivèrent, tous deux la mine fatigué, s'essayèrent en face de nous et commencèrent à manger lentement. Hermione sauta presque de joie lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva pour distribuer nos emplois du temps. Cette année, nos emplois du temps se feront en rapport à nos notes que nous avons eu pour nos BUSES. Elle s'avança vers nous et commença par mon amie qui, eu le droit de poursuivre les cours de Sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, botanique, potions, arithmancie ainsi que les runes anciennes. Dès qu'elle reçu son emploi du temps, elle se dirigea prestement vers son premier cours.

- _Mais attend moi !_ Lui criais-je mais elle me fit un signe de main pour me dire pas le temps. _Oh ! La prochaine fois professeur, ne commencer pas par elle..._  
- _A vous Miss Rose._ Elle cherche mon nom sur sa liste. _Je suis contente de voir que vous avez obtenu un Optimal dans mon cours._  
- _Vous doutiez de moi ?_ Je souris malicieusement.  
- _Non, vous en étiez capable. Optimal en potion, je ne me faisais aucun souci mais vous êtes assez nombreux a avoir eu un Optimal en Défense contre les forces du mal._ Elle coule un regard suspect vers Harry. _Passons, vous voulez continuer les soins aux créatures magiques, c'est ça ?_  
- _Oui. Je trouve les cours de Hagrid très intéressant._  
- _Il sera ravi de l'apprendre._ Elle tapote un parchemin vierge de sa baguette et me le tend. _Voilà votre emploi du temps._  
- _Merci._ Je le regarde tandis qu'elle s'occupe de Harry.

 _ **J**_ 'attends mes deux amis et nous comparons nos emplois du temps qui sont exactement pareil sauf que j'ai un cours de plus qu'eux, vu qu'ils ont arrêtés les cours de Hagrid. Nous avons donc cours de potion et mes deux amis râlèrent parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus avoir ce cours, qu'ils n'avaient donc aucune affaires et parce qu'il y avait les entraînements de Quiddich auquel Ron devait s'entraîner. Nous traînons un peu dans les couloirs, je passais un coup aux toilettes avant que l'on arrive dans les cachots. Harry frappe trois coups à la porte et entra. Le professeur Slughorn avait déjà commencé son cours en regroupant tous les élèves devant une table ou il y avait plusieurs potions installées dessus. À notre entrée, tout le monde se tourna vers nous et je remarquais qu'il y avait les Serpentard avec nous dont Malefoy.

- _Oh, Harry mon garçon, je commençais à m'inquiéter._ Dit Slughorn. _Tu es venu accompagné, je vois._  
- _Ron Weasley monsieur. Mais je suis nul en potion, un danger public même alors.._ Harry le retiens avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour.  
- _Ça vous fera progresser. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda Slughorn en me regardant.  
- _Nilin Rose. Je suis en retard, je suis désolée, j'étais aux toilettes._ Je m'approche de lui en souriant, contourne la table et me pose à côté de Hermione qui me fusille du regard.  
- _Très bien, très bien. Venez par ici les garçons._  
- _Euh...nous n'avons pas de manuel, nous n'étions pas censé avoir cours de potion._ Dit Harry.  
- _Ce n'est pas grave, il y en a dans l'armoire là-bas._ Il se tourna ensuite vers nous. _J'étais en train d'expliquer à vos camarades, que j'ai fais quelques potions ce matin. Alors, qui peux me dire ce qu'elles sont ?_

 _ **B**_ ien sûr, Hermione leva directement la main, pressée de montrer à ce nouveau professeur son grand savoir. Tandis qu'elle expliqua ce qu'était le Veritaserum, je vis Harry et Ron se battre près de l'armoire, me faisant ricaner. Elle reconnu également le Polynectar mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à la suivante, le professeur Slughorn la coupa en la récompensant de vingt points puis il nous regarda tous, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Ron arrivèrent vers moi et je souris en voyant Ron me montrer qu'il avait un beau livre comparé à Harry.

- _Vous êtes nuls, vous battre pour ça._ Leur murmurais-je en me penchant vers eux.  
- _Tenez, Miss Rose, venez ici._ Je tourne la tête vers le professeur. _Au lieu de bavarder, venez ici._ Je m'approchais donc près de la table et j'entendis Hermione marmonner contre moi. _Dîtes nous ce qu'est cette potion._  
- _Euh..._ Je regarde celle dans le chaudron et vois une vapeur s'élever en spirale au dessus de celui-ci. _De l'Amortentia. Un philtre d'amour très puissant qui a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, par rapport à ce qui l'attire. Personnellement, je sens une odeur de foin coupés, de fleur d'oranger et de gel douche à la noix de coco._  
- _Merci Miss Rose, retournez à votre place._ J'obéis et il reprend. _L'Amortentia ne créer pas un réel sentiments d'amour mais elle provoque une puissante attirance._ Tandis qu'il parle, les autres filles avancent doucement vers le chaudron. _Et c'est pourquoi, c'est la plus dangereuse des potions qui se trouvent ici._ Il pose un couvercle sur le chaudron et les filles se reculent, honteuse.  
- _Monsieur, et celle qui se trouve dans celui-là ?_ Demanda une élève de Gryffondor en montrant une petite fiole.  
- _Ah oui !_ Le professeur la prend dans sa main droite. _Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, celle-ci se nomme Felix Felicis mais on la connaît sous le nom de..._  
- _Chance liquide._ Coupa Hermione et je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- _Oui, Miss Granger. Très difficile à préparer, désastreuse quand elle est mal faite. Une petite gorgée et tout ce que vous entreprendrez, sera couronné de succès._  
- _Ça c'est cool._ Dis-je pour moi-même mais pas assez bas pour que tout le monde entende et me regarde.

 _ **J**_ e baissais alors la tête en me mordant la lèvre et quand je relevais les yeux, ils croisèrent ceux de Malefoy, en face de moi. De nouveau, mon coeur rata un battement et je détournais le regard, ne sachant plus quoi en penser.

 _ **L**_ e professeur Slughorn m'avait mit à la même table que les Serpentard parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur les autres. Super. J'aurai dû aller chercher mes affaires plus tôt au lieu d'y aller en plein milieu du cours et de revenir quand tout le monde avait prit place. Je pensais que j'allais partager ma table avec Hermione, comme d'habitude mais pas cette fois. Non, il fallait que je sois avec les Serpentard, en face de Parkinson et entre Zabini et Malefoy. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour une fiole de Felix Felicis.

 _ **J**_ 'essayais de couper la fève comme il est écrit dans le manuel mais celle-ci n'arrêtais pas de bouger dans tous les sens, évitant la lame de mon couteau. Nan mais c'est une blague, c'est impossible de faire ce fichu philtre de Mort Vivant. Je soupire, lâche mon couteau et observe les autres. Eux aussi ils ont du mal sauf Harry qui a l'air de s'en sortir. Un ''BOUM'' retentit et c'est sans être étonnée que je découvris le chaudron de Seamus en éclat. Je jette un coup d'œil sur mon voisin de droite, donc Malefoy, et je vois qu'il a réussi lui aussi à couper sa fève.

- _Tu peux pas m'aider._ Lui demandais-je en chuchotant.  
- _Pour ?_ Il resta concentrer sur sa coupe.  
- _La fève. Je n'y arrive pas._  
- _Tu te débrouilles, comme tout le monde._ Intervint Parkinson.  
- _Je te parle pas à toi déjà donc tu t'occupes de ta potion et tu l'écrases._ Je dis en la fusillant du regard. _Alors, tu veux bien ?_  
- _J'ai quoi en échange ?_ Je soupire tandis qu'il verse le jus de sa fève dans sa potion.  
- _Ce que tu veux._  
- _Donne._

 _ **J**_ e souris et lui donne ma fève, qu'il coupe rapidement et je regarde fièrement Parkinson en face de moi, qui plisse les yeux en me regardant. Malefoy me donne ma fève, je le remercie et continue ma potion. J'avais chaud. J'avais hâte que le cours se termine. Plus d'une heure après, le professeur Slughorn nous demanda d'arrêter ce que nous faisions et il fit le tour des tables. Quand il arriva près de celle de Harry, il le déclara vainqueur et c'est lui qui eu le droit à la potion Felix Felicis. Malefoy soupira tout en rangeant ses affaires, sûrement déçu de ne pas avoir gagné la potion. Je l'observais sans gêne et me demandai si je ne devrais pas mettre des distances entre lui et moi. Juste pour voir ce que cela fait. Certainement rien du tout.


	40. Chapter 5 - Sixième année

MissAerin : Voilà la suite, la relation Drago/Nilin évolue un peu et j'espère que tu aimeras :) xx

* * *

 _ **U**_ n bon mois venait de passer seulement, nous étions déjà rempli de devoirs. Ron qui pensait qu'on pourrai se la couler douce durant nos temps de pause, il s'est littéralement trompé et ronchonne beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs, j'avais remarqué que Lavande Brown lui prêtait particulièrement attention ces temps-ci, elle le regardait à chaque fois qu'il passait vers elle et le saluait chaleureusement. Lui, ne se doutait de rien et ça me faisait rire. Hermione aussi avait un prétendent à ses trousses, Cormac McLaggen, un gryffondor de septième année. Contrairement à Lavande, Cormac se fait bien plus discret et envoie des sourires et des clins d'œil à mon amie, qui est très gênée à chaque fois. Harry quant à lui, il est bien plus préoccupé par ses rendez-vous avec Dumbledore que les filles qui lui tournent autour.

 _ **P**_ our ma part, Fred me manque terriblement au point de ne plus trop manger et de dormir moins, inquiétant ma meilleure amie. Heureusement qu'il a eu la brillante idée du parchemin à discussion instantanée ou l'on peut parler quand nous le pouvons. Je l'utilise principalement avant de dormir, lors de mes pauses et en histoire de la magie. Le prof doit croire que j'écris ce qu'il dit mais je n'écoute rien et parle à mon copain. Fred m'a apprit qu'ils allaient mettre à disposition les parchemins à discussion instantanée dans leur magasin à Pré-au-Lard, qu'ils ont achetés il y a peu de temps. J'étais contente de l'apprendre car je pourrai le voir certains week-end lors des sorties au village voisin et que je pourrai profiter de sa présence.

 _ **C**_ omme prévu, j'ai pris mes distances avec Malefoy sauf en potion parce que Slughorn a eu la brillante idée de faire des binômes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et je me retrouve donc avec Malefoy. Bon, ça va je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, il ne me calcule pas et ne me fais aucune crasse contrairement à Ron qui a eu la malchance de tomber sur Salomé Stockiste, une Serpentard arrogante et amie de Parkinson. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Ron et de saccager ces potions à chaque heure de cours.

 _ **L**_ es essais de Quiddich se sont plutôt bien passé, il y a eu pas mal de monde qui voulait faire partit de l'équipe de Gryffondor. J'étais présente en compagnie de Hermione pour ne surtout pas louper le passage de Ron, qui voulait être gardien. Seulement il n'était pas le seul, Cormac voulait lui aussi le poste et il ne reculera devant rien.

 **Flash-back**

- _Je n'ai rien loupé ?_ Demandais-je à Hermione tandis que je venais d'arriver, essoufflée dans les gradins.

- _Non, ça n'a pas commencé. Je crois que Harry attend que tout le monde soit là._ Me dit-elle. _Tu étais où ?_

- _Je parlais avec Fred._ Je souris. _Oh, regarde qui est là._ Hermione tourne sa tête vers l'endroit que j'indique de mon menton et elle soupir. _Lavande Brown, venu spécialement pour voir Ron Weasley. Ce n'est pas mignon._

- _Il n'y a rien de mignon là-dedans._ Gronda Hermione en tournant le regard vers le terrain de Quiddich.

- _Bien sûr que c'est mignon, elle vient encourager celui qu'elle aime._

- _Ron ne parle jamais d'elle, je crois même qu'il ne la connaît même pas._

- _Il répond toujours à ses salutations donc je crois qu'il l'a connaît._

- _Tu penses que Ron y arrivera ?_ Dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

- _Il en est capable._ Dis-je en acquiesçant. _J'espère juste que McLaggen tombera de son balai ou se prendra un cognard tandis que quelqu'un lance le souafle et marque un point._

- _Tu es méchante._ Ria t-elle et je souris.

 _ **L**_ es joueurs se mirent tous en place, Ron d'un côté, McLaggen de l'autre et Harry donna un coup de sifflet pour que le match commence. J'entendais certains élèves encourager Ron et d'autres Cormac. Celui-ci arrêtait le souafle à chaque fois et on voyait qu'il était déterminé et très à l'aise contrairement à Ron qui était tout rigide et apeuré. D'un coup, il glissa de son balai et essaya de remonter dessus avec du mal. Hermione avait agrippé ma main, la serrant dans la sienne. Lavande avait les deux mains sur sa bouche et semblait totalement paniquée. Notre ami réussi à remonter sur son balai et le match repris. Ginny, souafle sous le bras, se dirigeais vers Cormac, le lança vers le cercle et au moment ou je croyais que Cormac allait l'arrêter, son balai fît un écart et le souafle rentra dans le cercle. Plus tard, Ron arrêta son dernier but et Harry le prit comme gardien dans l'équipe.

 _ **Q**_ uand nous sommes rentrés au château, nous sommes directement montés dans notre salle commune pour se mettre devant la cheminée. Harry et Ron allèrent se changer puis revinrent vers nous quelques temps après. Hermione m'a dit que c'était elle qui avait fait faire un écart au balai de Cormac pour que Ron soit prit, j'avais bien rigolé.

- _Oh ! Au fait, Hermione._ Dit Ron, assis sur le canapé. _Cormac a un faible pour toi._

- _Il est infect._ Répliqua celle-ci en lisant le journal.

- _Mignon aussi._ Ajoutais-je alors que je relisais mon cours de métamorphose, dos à la cheminée. _Tente un truc avec lui._

- _Hors de question !_ Elle me regarde et je souris. _Et ne me souris pas comme ça. Arrête !_

- _Ça va, je plaisantais._ Je secoue la tête en riant.

- _Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce sort, Sectumsempra ?_ Demanda Harry à Hermione.

 _ **A**_ h oui, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il a ce manuel de potion dans son sac, il ne le quitte plus. Je me demande bien à qui il appartenait, Harry ne voulait rien nous dire. En tout cas, grâce à ce livre, il avait les faveur de Slughorn.

- _Non, jamais !_

- _Détend toi Hermione, il te posait juste une question._ Lui dis-je en la voyant à cran.

- _Tu devrais rendre ce livre, Harry._ Lui dit-elle.

- _Tu es folles !_ Dit Ron en souriant. _C'est le meilleur de la classe, il est même meilleur que toi, Hermione. Slughorn dit que c'est un génie._ Hermione le fusille du regard et je ricane. _Quoi ?_

- _Elle est jalouse de ne pas être la meilleure._ Riais-je.

- _Je ne le suis pas ! Je veux savoir à qui appartenait ce livre. Passe-le-moi._ Elle se met à genoux et tend le bras vers Harry, qui se lève précipitamment.

- _Non._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que..euh..la reliure est fragile._ Il fit le tour du canapé, Hermione sur ses pas.

- _La reliure est fragile ?_

- _Oui._ Avant même qu'ils disent quoi que se soit, Ginny prit le livre des mains de Harry et vient se poster près du canapé, feuilletant le livre.

- _Qui est le Prince de sang-mêlé ?_ Demanda t-elle.

- _Qui ?_

- _C'est écrit ''ce livre appartient au prince de sang-mêlé''._ Elle rend le livre à Harry, qui va s'asseoir à une table loin de nous.

 _ **T**_ rop de mystère ce soir. Mais je pense que Hermione va trouver qui est ce prince de sang-mêlé. Elle trouve toujours ce qu'elle veut savoir.

 **Fin du flash-back**

 _ **A**_ ctuellement à la bibliothèque, je suis en train de faire mon devoirs de métamorphose à rendre pour demain. Hermione n'est pas avec moi parce qu'elle a un cours de runes anciennes alors je suis seule. Il y a bien quelques élèves des autres maisons mais je ne fais pas attention à eux.

- _Salut._ Me dit une voix masculine que je connais.  
- _Salut._

 _ **J**_ e lève les yeux de mon parchemin et observe Malefoy s'asseoir en face de moi, sortant ses affaires.

- _Tu m'évites ?_ Me demande t-il en me regardant.  
- _Non._ Je baisse rapidement ma tête vers mon parchemin. _J'ai juste beaucoup de travail._  
- _Nous avons tous beaucoup de travail mais tu n'es pas comme ton amie Granger, à être h24 collé à un livre._  
- _Je le suis maintenant..._  
- _Maintenant que ton Weasley n'est plus là._ Il ricane et le fusille du regard.  
- _Fred n'y est pour rien. C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que je bosse dur pour avoir mes ASPIC l'an prochain._ Je reprends la rédaction de mon devoir.  
- _Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas une raison de m'éviter, princesse._  
- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ta princesse._ Dis-je en serrant les dents.  
- _C'est quoi ton problème avec moi au juste ? Tu n'étais pas autant agressive lors de la rentrée. Qu'est-ce qui a pu changer en si peu de temps ?_  
- _Laisse moi tranquille._

 _ **J**_ e l'entends soupirer mais je n'y fais pas attention et continue mon devoir. Je sens son regard sur moi et mon cœur commence à battre plus vite, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors que j'allais lui demander d'arrêter de me regarder voir même de s'installer sur une autre table, un garçon de Poufsouffle se poste à notre table et me fixe en souriant idiotement.

- _Oui ?_ Lui demandais-je.  
- _Je..euh..désolé de vous dérangez mais je..eh bien.._  
- _Tu vas y arriver ou tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?_ Questionna Malefoy d'un ton sec et le garçon se figea.  
- _Non ça va aller._  
- _Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?_ Dis-je en le regardant. Il me faisait pitier à bafouiller comme cela.  
- _Ouais je..je me demandais si tu serai libre.._  
- _Libre ?_ Malefoy ricane. _Tu crois que cette fille là est libre ? Tu es bien plus idiot que je le pensais. Une fille comme elle ne peu pas être libre et surtout pas pour un crétin comme toi. Casse toi._

 _ **L**_ e Poufsouffle disparût aussi vite qu'il était apparût et je le regardais retourner auprès de ses amis, un peu plus loin. Si j'ai bien compris, il voulait savoir si j'étais d'accord pour sortir avec lui. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis encore en couple avec Fred et que je ne risque pas d'être célibataire, du moins je l'espère. Je reporte mon attention sur Malefoy et je le surprend à me regarder fixement.

- _Un merci serai le bienvenu tu sais._ Me dit-il en souriant et je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- _Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui répondre, j'étais apte à le faire._  
- _Dis-le._  
- _Merci Malefoy._ Je soupir tandis qu'il ricane. _Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela ?_  
- _Parce que c'est la vérité._  
- _Imaginons un instant, que je sois célibataire. Qu'aurais-tu répondu ?_  
- _La même chose._ Il joue avec sa plume. _J'aurai peut-être ajouté que tu était sur le point de sortir avec moi._  
- _Tu prends vraiment trop tes rêves pour des réalités._ Je ris. _De toute façon il ne me plaisait pas._  
- _Et moi, je te plaît ?_ Il me demande soudainement et je me mets a baisser la tête pour cacher les rougeurs sur mes joues.  
- _Je..je dois impérativement finir ce devoir._  
- _Ça veut dire que je te plaît. C'est bon à savoir._  
- _Je n'ai rien dis du tout._  
- _Mais ton silence m'a donné la réponse, princesse._

* * *

 _ **E**_ ntre midi et deux heure, je reste dans la salle commune pour parler tranquillement avec Fred. Normalement, il ne travaille pas à cette heure-là donc je vais en profiter. Pendant que je cherche notre parchemin, je repense à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Malefoy ce matin. Est-ce qu'il me plaît ? Non. C'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon mais son caractère ne me convient pas, enfin celui qu'il montre aux autres. J'aimerai qu'il soit comme quand il est avec moi, naturel et pas hypocrite et arrogant avec tout le monde. Une fois le parchemin trouvé, je commence à écrire.

 **Bonjour mon amour. Tu vas bien ?**

 **Je te dérange pas j'espère.**

 _ **S**_ a réponse tarde à venir. Soit il est occupé au magasin ou soit il déjeune. J'ouvre mon manuel de potion et le feuillette en attendant.

 _Coucou bébé. Désolé, je ne trouvais plus le parchemin..._

 _Oui je vais bien, et toi ?_

 _Jamais tu ne me dérangeras._

...

 **Oui ça va mais tu me manques trop !**

 **T'es trop mignon mon cœur.**

...

 _Toi aussi tu me manques. J'espère qu'on pourra_

 _se voir dans pas longtemps._

...

 **En parlant de ça, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

 **samedi, on pourra se voir à ce moment là.**

...

 _Va falloir qu'on mettent en rayon nos produits_

 _dans notre magasin à Pré-au-Lard. Rien que d'y_

 _penser, je suis déjà épuisé !_

...

 **Vous avez voulu ouvrir une boutique, assumez**

 **maintenant !**

...

 _Mais on assume pleinement bé. C'est juste_

 _qu'on ne pensaient pas que ça allait autant_

 _marcher. Faire rire les gens en ce moment_

 _c'est merveilleux._

...

 **Je comprends. Je suis contente pour vous.**

...

 _Bon, je dois y retourner. Tu as cours cet_

 _après-midi ?_

...

 **Oui, deux heures de potion et une heure de**

 **sortilège. Ça va, c'est cool. Bon après-midi**

 **mon amour. Je t'aime.**

...

 _Merci toi aussi. Je t'aime bé._

* * *

 _ **J**_ 'entre sans frapper dans la classe de potion ou tout le monde est déjà installés. Slughorn ne m'a pas vu entrer, étant dos à la porte, penché sur son bureau. Je m'assois rapidement à côté de Malefoy, ma place attitrée pour toute l'année, et sors mes affaires comme ci j'étais là depuis le début. Hermione me regarde avec un air désapprobateur qui, j'en suis sûr, me fera la morale à la fin des deux heures.

- _Comme on se retrouve, princesse._

- _La ferme Malefoy._ Je pose mon livre devant moi et attend.

- _Bien,_ Slughorn se tourne vers nous. _Nous allons voir le Polynectar. Qui peu me dire, autre que Miss Granger, ce qu'est le Polynectar._ Personne ne lève la main sauf Hermione. _Monsieur Zabini._

 _ **J**_ e prends des notes au fur et à mesure, ignorant la présence de Malefoy à mes côtés. La première heure passa rapidement et comme nous ne préparons pas de potion aujourd'hui, Slughorn nous autorisa une pause de cinq minutes. La plupart sont sortit dont mes amis, d'autres allèrent parler avec le professeur ou restaient assis à leur place, discutant avec leurs amis. Malefoy ne bougea pas, gardant sa tête dans le creux de sa paume, son regard fixé sur son parchemin. Je l'observais en me demandant à quoi il pensait pour être aussi..vide.

- _Tu vas bien Malefoy ?_ Pas de réponse. Il était vraiment dans ses pensées. Je réitère ma question mais cette fois je lui secoue l'épaule.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui._ Il acquiesce et se redresse sur son tabouret. _Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?_

- _Non. Tu pensais à quoi ?_

- _Tu es trop curieuse._ Il souffle. _Ça ne te regardes pas._

- _Tu sembles différent des autres années. Tu n'es plus le même._

- _Je suis toujours le même._

- _Non, tu n'agresse plus les Gryffondor quand tu les croises dans les couloirs, tu es souvent dans tes pensées et..._

- _Tu m'observes beaucoup alors._ Il tourne sa tête vers moi en souriant.

- _N'importe quoi._ Je dis gênée. _Totalement faux._ Je prends ma plume et joue avec sans le regarder.

- _Quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte que je te plaît bien plus que tu le penses._

- _Jamais parce que ce n'est pas le cas._

- _Pense ce que tu veux mais si tu t'en rends compte, fais le moi savoir._

- _Tu risques d'attendre longtemps alors._ Je dis en souriant. _Parce que ça ne risque jamais d'arriver._

- _Ne jamais dire jamais._

* * *

- _Nilin, je peux te parler ?_ Me demande Hermione tandis que nous marchons vers notre prochain cours.

- _Euh..oui._ Les garçons prennent de l'avance, nous laissant derrière eux pour que l'on puissent parler tranquillement.

- _Il se passe quoi avec Malefoy ?_

- _Quoi ?_ Je fronce les sourcils. _Bah rien._

- _Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu._ Elle soupir et reprend. _Tu es proche de lui._

- _Pas vraiment. On se parle de temps en temps, rien de plus._

- _Oui mais..je ne sais pas, avant quand vous vous parliez, c'était plus pour blesser l'autre._

- _Nous avons grandis._

- _Certes mais..._

- _Ou veux-tu en venir Hermione ?_

- _Fred._ Dit-elle.

- _Je croyais que nous parlons de Malefoy et moi._ Je ricane et elle souffle.

- _Ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure c'est : tu es en couple avec Fred._

- _Je suis au courant que je suis avec lui mais merci de me le rappeler._ Dis-je ironiquement.

- _Ce que tu es bornée._ Râle t-elle avant de marcher plus vite.

- _Mais j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre. Malefoy est un ami._

- _Mais il ne te laisse pas indifférente._

 _ **J**_ e m'arrêtais net dans le couloir menant à la classe de sortilège. Hermione n'avais pas fait attention à moi et continuais de marcher. Pourquoi disait-elle ceci ? C'est faux, il ne m'attire pas et ce n'est pas mon genre de garçon.

- _Nilin, dépêche toi, on va être en retard._ Me cria t-elle à l'autre bout du couloir.

- _Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?_ Lui demandais-je une fois près d'elle.

- _Parce que c'est la vérité et ça se voit._

- _Non c'est faux. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Malefoy est..non, c'est impossible. Il ne m'attire pas en plus._

- _Bon, comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai à l'œil. Il est hors de question que tu fasses du mal à Fred._

- _Mais je ne lui ferai jamais de mal puisque je n'aime pas Malefoy !_

 _ **N**_ ous entrons dans la salle de classe et je me mis à côté de Harry. Lui au moins, il ne m'embêtera pas avec Malefoy. Je le saurai si il ne me laissait pas indifférente quand même. Je suis amoureuse de Fred, pas de Malefoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'imagine des choses comme celle-là.

* * *

 _Date : 12 octobre 1996_

 _Lieu : Pré-au-Lard ; 16h00_

 _ **E**_ nfin je vais revoir Fred. J'étais tellement excitée de le voir que je pressais mes amis, marchant loin derrière moi de se dépêcher. Ron me râlait dessus, me disant que j'allais glisser sur une plaque de verglas si j'allais trop vite et que je ne pourrai donc pas voir Fred. Sottise. Oui, il y a de la neige mais je ne vais pas tomber, je fais tout de même attention.

- _Depuis des semaines tu te promènes avec ce livre, tu dors pratiquement avec et tu ne veux pas savoir qui est le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ?_ Questionna Hermione et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne m'intéressais pas. Et je ne dors pas avec._ Ajouta Harry.  
- _Si si._ Dit Ron. _J'aime bien parler avant de dormir mais tu ne fais que lire ton fichu bouquin._  
- _Je résume rapidement la chose._ Dis-je entre eux. _Toi, Hermione, tu es jalouse parce qu'il est meilleur que toi en potion. Et toi, Ron, tu es jaloux qu'il préfère s'intéresser au bouquin qu'à toi._ Harry rigole mais les deux autres râlent.  
- _C'est stupide ce que tu viens de dire._ Dit Hermione.  
- _Non, elle a raison._ Pouffa Harry.  
- _Bref._ Dit Hermione. _J'ai fais des recherches à la..._  
- _Bibliothèque._ Disons nous. _Et ?_  
- _Et rien. Je n'ai rien trouvé du tout sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé !_  
- _Je sens la frustration émané de toi, Hermione._ Lui dis-je en riant.  
- _Oh tait toi !_ Me gronda t-elle nous faisant rire avant de voir Slughorn aller en direction des Trois Balais.  
- _On va boire une bière au beurre ?_ Nous demanda Harry.  
- _Vous oubliez les jumeaux._ Leur rappelais-je.  
- _Tu n'as cas nous rejoindre après._ Me dit Ron. _Tu sais ou nous trouver._

 _ **I**_ ls me laissent en plan et je me remet en marche, cherchant le magasin des jumeaux. Ne trouvant pas, je demandais à un villageois s'il savait où se trouvait la nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes. Il m'indiqua le chemin et c'est en souriant que je pris ce chemin pour me retrouver devant la boutique, fermée. Je fronçais les sourcils et me demandais si j'étais bien devant le bon endroit mais oui. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée aussi. C'est une blague j'espère. J'attends quelques secondes, peut-être qu'ils vont ouvrir dans peu de temps. Mais plus j'attendais, plus j'avais froid et plus je me dis qu'ils ne viendront pas.

 _ **C**_ 'est avec déception que je pris le chemin des Trois Balais, rejoignant mes amis. Quand j'entrais dans le bar, la chaleur du lieu me fit frissonner. Je repérais facilement mes amis et alla m'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise à côté de Harry. Ils me regardaient avec surprise et je leur dis qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

- _Je vous sers quelque chose mademoiselle ?_ Me demanda un serveur.  
- _Non merci._ Lui répondis-je sans le regarder.  
- _C'est à ton tour d'être frustré._ Plaisanta Ron.  
- _Franchement, là c'est pas le moment pour rigoler Ronald._ Dis-je sèchement en fixant l'escalier en face de moi.  
- _Ouais..excuse-moi.._

 _ **I**_ ls reprirent leur discussion mais je ne les écoutais pas. Trop déçu et triste, je préférais garder le silence que de parler et d'envoyer chier tout le monde. Je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine et me demandai pourquoi ils n'avaient pas ouvert et surtout, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ! Fred aurai pu m'informer qu'ils ne viendront pas aujourd'hui au lieu de me faire espérer à rien. Soudain, mon regard se pose sur Malefoy, qui s'arrêta net en nous voyant attablés. Il posa son regard sur Harry puis sur moi mais je détournais le regard.

- _Oh merde, non._ Soupira Ron et on tourna nos têtes vers ce qui l'avait vu. Sa sœur et Dean, proche. _Petit con !_  
- _Arrête Ron, ils se tiennent juste la main._ Au même moment, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassent. _Et ils se bécotent..._  
- _Une qui a de la chance d'avoir son copain avec elle._ Marmonnais-je.  
- _Je veux rentrer._ Dit Ron.  
- _Quoi ?_ Hermione ricane. _Tu ne vas pas partir parce que ta sœur est en train d'embrasser son petit ami !_  
- _C'est ma sœur._  
- _Et alors ? Tu crois que si elle regardait par ici et que tu me bécotais, elle s'en irai ?_ Je tournai mon regard vers Hermione, surprise de sa phrase. Elle-même en était gênée avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière au beurre.  
- _Harry mon garçon !_ Intervint Slughorn en s'approchant de notre table.  
- _Bonjour monsieur, content de vous voir._ Dit joyeusement Harry, se levant et en serrant la main de notre professeur.  
- _Moi aussi, moi aussi._ Ils discutèrent un peu avant que Slughorn renverse de sa boisson sur la table, presque sur Hermione. _Oh ! Excusez-moi miss Granger. Dîtes-moi Harry, aimeriez-vous participez à des petites soirées que j'organise ?_  
- _J'en serai très honoré, monsieur._  
- _Ah, tant mieux !_ Il se tourna vers Hermione. _Vous serez également la bienvenu Granger._  
- _J'en serai enchantée monsieur._ Ria mon amie.  
- _Merveilleux ! Alors attendez mon hibou. Content de vous voir, Wallenby._ Et il s'en alla, titubant entre les tables.  
- _Et moi, je suis invisible._ Je souffle. _Comme tout le monde s'en fou de ma gueule, je rentre au château._ Je me lève et commence à partir.  
- _Nilin, reste encore un peu..._  
- _Désolée Hermione mais je n'ai pas la tête à boire une bière au beurre et à plaisanter._

 _ **S**_ ur ces paroles, je sortis des Trois Balais et retournais au château prestement. Sur le chemin, quelques larmes perlaient sur mes joues et je les effaçais d'un geste de la main. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça. Me dire que je lui manquais, qu'il avait hâte de me voir, qu'il serai à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. Pourquoi ne pas me prévenir. Tellement de questions sans réponses...

 _ **J**_ e rentrais dans le château et montais les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. J'entre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et éclatais en sanglot. Je donnais un coup de pied dans l'une des cabines de toilette, la porte frappant brusquement la paroi de la cabine d'à côté. J'en redonnais un coup violemment avant de me laisser choir sur le sol, assise sur le carrelage froid des toilettes. Je remontais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et mit ma tête sur mes genoux, pleurant.

- _Rose ? J'ai entendu du bruit et..ça va ?_  
- _Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy._ Dis-je d'une voix rauque, gardant ma tête sur mes genoux. _Retourne dans tes cachots et lâche moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi._  
- _Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien._  
- _Oui je vais bien !_ Hurlais-je en levant la tête et il eu un mouvement de recul. _Tout va très bien putain._  
- _Je vais te laisser._ Il se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que je me levais.  
- _Attend..._ Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. _Désolée de t'avoir hurler dessus..ce n'est pas ta faute si..si Fred n'est pas venu._ Je me racle la gorge et marche dans sa direction.  
- _Tu pleures à cause de lui ?_ Il se retourne et se recule d'un pas en me voyant aussi près de lui. _On ne doit pas faire pleurer une fille._  
- _C'est toi qui dit ça._ Ricanais-je en essuyant mes joues. _Tu as fais pleurer la moitié des filles de Poudlard j'te signal._  
- _Je n'étais pas en couple avec elles contrairement à Weasley._ Je souris tristement et baissais la tête. _Ne pleure pas pour un idiot comme lui._ Il s'approche de moi, tend son bras et pose sa main sur ma joue avant d'effacer une autre larme près de mon œil.

 _ **I**_ l retira sa main et nous nous regardons dans les yeux sans ciller. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'ai fais un pas dans sa direction avant d'entourer mes bras autour de son cou, de me coller contre lui et de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je le sentis se raidir contre moi mais il ne me repoussa pas. J'avais besoin d'un câlin. J'étais en manque d'affection et il était la personne qui s'était préoccupé de mon état, du moins je crois. Il mit un certain temps avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille et de me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Je souris, fermais les yeux et me laissais aller.


	41. Chapter 6 - Sixième année

_**L**_ e lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner, j'ai reçu deux lettres. L'une de ma mère et l'autre de Fred. Je n'avais pas très bien dormi de la nuit et heureusement que nous étions dimanche, je pourrai me reposer toute la journée. Mes amis ne m'avaient adressé qu'un simple ''bonjour'' ce matin, craignant peut-être mon horrible humeur d'hier après-midi. Quand je suis rentrée à la salle commune, le trio étaient déjà là et Hermione s'est jetée sur moi en me posant tout un tas de question. Je ne lui ai rien dis à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy dans les toilettes, ça ne la regarde pas. De toute façon, après m'être retirée de ses bras, je suis partie sans rien dire.

- _Tu ne les ouvrent pas ?_ Me demanda Hermione, assise en face de moi.  
- _Pas maintenant._ Répondis-je en beurrant mon toast.  
- _Tu vas bien ?_  
- _Oui._  
- _Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?_  
- _Me reposer._ Dis-je avant de mordre dans mon toast. _Et toi ?_  
- _Finir mes devoirs et sûrement aider Harry et Ron à faire les leurs._  
- _Tu devrais les laisser se débrouiller. Ils sont assez grands pour les faire eux même. Comment font-ils lors des examens ? Ils sont bien obligé de travailler seuls et avec leur tête._  
- _Tu as peut-être raison._ Dit-elle en hochant de la tête. _Dis-moi, pourquoi Malefoy te regardes ainsi ?_  
- _Quoi ?_ Je me retourne et le cherche à la table des Serpentard et le repère facilement. Effectivement, il me fixe. _Je ne sais pas. Il est sûrement dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude._ Je refais face à Hermione.  
- _Bon, si tu me cherches, je suis à la bibliothèque._

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce et la regarde partir hors de la salle commune. Je termine mon petit déjeuner avant de sortir de la Grande Salle pour aller m'asseoir sur un banc en pierre dans la petite cours de Poudlard. J'emmitouflais mon visage dans mon écharpe et ouvrait d'abord la lettre de ma mère.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée et que tu vas bien._

 _Moi, je vais bien. Ton père est souvent sur les nerfs mais ne_

 _t'inquiète pas, il ne s'en prend pas à moi. Et il ne le fera jamais._

 _Je voulais te faire part de quelque chose, qui te devrais_

 _t'intéresser. Je pars quelques jours en vacance en France_

 _pour les vacances de Noël alors si tu en as envie et que tu veux_

 _passer du temps avec moi, il n'y a aucun problème._

 _Envoie moi ta réponse rapidement que je nous loue une chambre_

 _d'hôtel._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _ **J**_ e souris en finissant de lire sa lettre. Bien sûr que je vais accepter de passer du temps avec elle. Je range sa lettre dans ma poche de manteau et prend celle de Fred. Je soupir avant de me mettre à la lire.

 _Nilin._

 _Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Nous avons eu_

 _un débordement de clients et nous n'avons pas pu fermer_

 _et ouvrir la boutique de Pré-au-Lard._

 _J'aurai aimé te prévenir mais mon parchemin ne_

 _voulait plus fonctionner. Dès que j'écrivais, l'encre_

 _n'apparaissait pas et je ne pouvais pas en prendre_

 _un autre car ils se vendent par paire. Je suis désolé_

 _et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Je vais_

 _trouver une solution pour que le parchemin_

 _remarche et qu'on se voient bientôt. Tu me_

 _manques beaucoup._

 _Je t'aime._

 _ **E**_ st-ce la vérité ou est-ce une excuse ? Il dit que je lui manque mais il ne fait pas grand chose pour essayer de me voir. Certes ils sont occupés avec la boutique mais elle n'est pas toujours ouverte. D'un geste rageur, je chiffonnai la lettre et la mit dans mon autre poche, mettant mes mains dans celles-ci. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Morte de froid, je rentrai au château et retournai à la salle commune rédiger la lettre pour ma mère, lui disant que j'étais d'accord pour passer les vacances de Noël avec elle, du moins la première semaine. Pour Fred, je lui envoyais juste un « Aimer, c'est savoir dire je t'aime sans parler »

 _ **L**_ undi, je reçois la réponse de ma mère qui me dit qu'elle m'attendra à la gare. Fred ne m'a pas répondu mais j'attends sa réponse avec impatience, que va t-il me répondre à ce que je lui ai dis ? Mardi, Harry et Hermione reçoivent une invitation de Slughorn pour la petite soirée qu'il organise vendredi soir. Il leur demande d'être accompagné de n'importe qui. Hermione a sauté sur l'occasion pour inviter Ron mais celui-ci lui a gentiment dit qu'il ne voulait pas y aller parce que Slughorn se fichait pas mal de lui et qu'il ne savait même pas son nom de famille. Mon amie a rouspété avant d'inviter Neville, qui se fit une joie d'accepter. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait pas encore décidé de qui il allait emmener, pourtant, ce n'était pas les filles qui manquaient.

 _ **L**_ a semaine passa tranquillement, Fred ne m'avait toujours pas répondu et je perdais espoir qu'il le fasse. Je n'avais pas revu Malefoy en dehors du cours de potion et heureusement, je me sentais tellement gênée en sa présence. Je n'osais plus le regarder ni même lui parler et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que le câlin avait été de trop. Lui, semblait de plus en plus perturbé mais je ne savais pas pourquoi et puis, cela ne me regardait pas.

 _ **V**_ endredi soir, il devait être un peu plus de six heure et j'aidai Hermione à choisir ses vêtements pour la soirée de Slughorn. Quand mon amie fût dans la salle de bain, Lavande entra dans la chambre en souriant et me dit que Harry m'appelait. Je la remerciai et allai dans la salle commune ou celui-ci était assis dans le canapé au côté de Ron.

- _Tu voulais me voir Harry ?_  
- _Ah euh ouais._ Il se redressa. _Ça te dit de m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn ? En toute amitié bien sûr._  
- _Et tu me le dis que maintenant !_ Paniquais-je. _La soirée est dans moins d'une heure et il faut que je me prépare._  
- _Donc c'est oui ?_  
- _Nan nan, je vais me préparer pour aller faire la fête chez les Serpentard._ Dis-je ironiquement. _Bien sûr que c'est oui._  
- _Pourquoi tu es encore là ?_ Rigola Ron.

 _ **J**_ e retournais précipitamment dans la chambre, hurlai à Hermione de se dépêcher car je devais également prendre une douche et en a peine trente minutes, j'étais prête. En compagnie de Hermione, nous descendons dans la salle commune rejoindre Harry et Neville.

- _Tu es très jolie, Nilin._ Me dit Harry et je souris en le remerciant. _Vous n'avez rien oublié ?_  
- _Rien._ Dit Hermione. _Allons-y._

 _ **N**_ ous sortons de la salle commune et nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots. Les garçons marchaient devant nous, discutant joyeusement tandis que Hermione et moi ne parlions pas. Nous arrivons dans le hall ou des élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard mais je ne vis pas Malefoy. Pourquoi je le cherche au juste ? En allant descendre l'escalier menant au cachot, je percutais quelqu'un.

- _Pardon.._ Dis-je avant de relever les yeux vers l'élève.  
- _C'est pas un peu tard pour se rentrer dedans ? Nous le faisons plutôt à la rentrée normalement._ Il me regarde de haut en bas.  
- _Nous ne sommes pas normaux._ Je souris.  
- _Tu vas où habillée comme cela ?_  
- _A la soirée de Slughorn._  
- _Zabini a été invité lui aussi. Je te laisse, Granger s'impatiente._ Il ricane et je souris.  
- _Bonne soirée Malefoy._  
- _A toi aussi Rose._

 _ **I**_ l passe à côté en me glissant que j'étais jolie dans cette robe et contre toute attente, je rougis légèrement à son compliment. Hermione m'appela pour la énième fois et je la rejoins rapidement avant de descendre aux cachots. Harry et Neville nous attendaient devant la porte du bureau de Slughorn et notre ami à lunettes toque trois coups avant d'entrer. Il y avait déjà Zabini et deux filles de Serpentard, des jumelles ainsi que deux Serdaigle que je ne connaissais même pas. Dès qu'il vit Harry, Slughorn laissa tomber sa discussion avec Zabini et se mit devant Harry, le saluant chaleureusement en lui demandant avec qui il était venu.

- _Oh, Miss Rose._ Dit Slughorn sans enthousiasme. _Ravie de vous voir, vous êtes très en beauté ce soir._  
- _Merci professeur._ Je lui souris poliment.  
- _Allez vous asseoir, je vous pris._ Il nous montra deux fauteuils d'un marron délavé. _Bonsoir Miss Granger !_

 _ **H**_ arry prit mon bras et nous allons nous asseoir en compagnie des trois Serpentard et des deux Serdaigle, vite suivit de nos amis. Slughorn reprit donc sa discussion avec Zabini après nous avoir donné une bière au beurre chacun d'un coup de baguette. Nous prenons un petit apéritif avant d'être conduit à la grande table ronde en ébène. Je m'installais entre Harry et un des deux Serdaigle puis attendit en observant les jumelles se faire des messes basses.

- _Oh Miss Rose, prenez place à côté de monsieur Zabini._

 _ **J**_ e ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais le fis. Je croisais les jambes sous la table avant que les entrées n'arrivent, servit par des elfes de maison. Il y avait une verrine au centre de l'assiette, entouré de rondelles de tomates et des morceaux de melon.

- _Bon appétit tout le monde._ S'enjoua Slughorn avant d'entamer son assiette tout en parlant à Cormac McLaggen, assis à sa gauche.

 _ **Je**_ mangeai les morceaux de melon et goûtait la verrine mais je crois que c'était à la crevette et comme je n'aimai pas tout ce qui était crustacé et poisson, je ne mangeai rien d'autre de mon entrée. Le Serdaigle à côté de moi, Marcus Belby il me semble, se goinfrait sans honte. J'écoutais alors la discussion assez animé entre les jumelles et Slughorn.

- _Tu n'en veux pas ?_ Me demanda Belby en pointant mon assiette.

- _Non, tu peux te servir._

- _Cool, merci. J'ai trop faim !_

- _Ouais je vois ça..._

 _ **M**_ on regard se posa sur McLaggen qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione, ce qui me faisait bien rire. Slughorn questionna Zabini puis l'autre Serdaigle. Le plat principale arriva et je pu enfin manger à ma faim. Il s'agissait de riz, des haricots et du bœuf. La sauce était très bonne et c'est bien dommage que nous ne puissions pas nous servir une deuxième fois. Slughorn continuait son questionnement avec Neville, qui était très mal à l'aise et bégayait la plupart du temps. Il parla un peu avec Harry puis le dessert arriva. Dans de grosses coupelles, des boules de glace à la vanille avec du coulis de chocolat par dessus.

- _Et vous, Miss Granger, que font vos parents dans le monde Moldu ?_

- _Mes parents sont dentistes._ On la regarda tous interrogatifs, ne comprenant pas ce que ça signifiait. _Ils soignent les dents des gens._

- _Oh ! Fascinant. Et, est-ce considéré comme un métier dangereux ?_

- _Euh..non. Quoi que, un garçon nommé Robbie Fenwick a mordu mon père un jour. Il a eu dix points de suture._ Rigola mon amie et je riais légèrement tandis que tout le monde la regardait comme si elle venait de dire une chose absurde.

 **S** oudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Ginny aux yeux rouge. Elle s'excusa de son retard et avança vers sa place tandis que Harry se levai. Je regardais mon ami en ne comprenant pas son geste, je crois que même Ginny et Hermione n'ont pas comprise. Harry se rassit en même temps que Ginny et Slughorn se racla la gorge.

- _Et vous, Miss Rose. Comment vont vos parents ?_

- _Euh..ils vont bien._ Je dis.

- _Je me souviens de votre père, Alexandre c'est bien ça ?_ J'acquiesce. _Un charmant jeune homme qui adorait les potions. Travaille t-il toujours au Ministère ?_

- _Oui._ Dis-je sèchement.

- _Et votre mère ?_

- _Elle ne travaille plus. Mon père lui avait demandé de quitter la boutique de livre ou elle travaillait pour s'occuper de moi correctement. Depuis, elle ne cherche pas._

- _Je vois._ Il acquiesce. _Vous êtes venu avec Harry, j'imagine qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous._ J'écarquillais les yeux face à sa question indiscrète.

- _Non !_ Dis-je en même temps que mon ami. _Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes juste amis._ Ajoutais-je.

- _Pardonnez-moi,_ nous dit Slughorn en souriant. _Je pensais que..alors, peut-être êtes vous avec monsieur Malefoy ?_

 _ **N**_ an mais j'hallucine ! De un, en quoi ça le regarde ? Pourquoi veut-il savoir toutes ses choses ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu poser ce genre de question aux autres. Et de deux, qu'est-ce que Malefoy vient faire dans cette discussion. Tout le monde crois qu'il se passe un truc entre nous alors que c'est entièrement faux.

- _Non plus._ Finis-je par dire. _Je suis avec quelqu'un oui mais il n'est pas ici. Il a terminé sa scolarité, professeur._

- _Ah oui ? Pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose avec monsieur Malefoy._

- _Eh bien non. Et il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi._

- _Bien bien. Je ferai une fête de Noël, vous êtes bien sûr invité, venez accompagnés._

 ** _L_** a soirée toucha à sa fin et j'avais hâte de rentrer pour dormir. J'étais fatiguée mais aussi énervée. C'est la troisième personne qui me dit qu'il y a quelque chose entre Malefoy et moi. Si ils le disent, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une part de vérité mais je le saurai si j'étais attiré par le Serpentard. Slughorn nous congédia de son bureau et en compagnie de Hermione et Neville, nous regagnons notre salle commune. Harry devait poser quelques questions à notre professeur car Dumbledore voulait obtenir un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas entièrement. J'espère qu'il réussira à l'avoir.

* * *

 _Date : 2 novembre 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande Salle ; 8h30_

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui se déroulai le tout premier match de Quiddich de l'année. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Hier, Ron était d'une humeur massacrante, il voulait même démissionner du poste de Gardien. Ce matin, nous ne l'avions pas vu à la salle commune mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il viendra déjeuner, il ne manque jamais un repas. Assise à côté de Hermione, le courrier arriva. J'avais une lettre de Fred, enfin il m'avait répondu.

 _Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je n'ai pas compris le sens de ta phrase._

 _Explique-moi s'il te plaît. Tu m'en veux de ne pas être venu ?_

 _Si c'est de ça que tu parles, je me suis déjà excusé, je_

 _ne le ferai pas deux fois._

 _ **B**_ ien. Nous sommes en dispute. Je soupir et met ma lettre dans la poche de mon manteau avant de finir mon petit déjeuner. Ron arriva enfin, dans sa tenu de gardien et j'entendais beaucoup d'élève l'encourager et d'autre l'insulter de loser. Quel bande d'abruti. Il s'installa en face de nous, regarda son assiette mais ne mangea rien, sous notre étonnement.

- _Alors, comment c'était ?_ Demanda t-il en nous regardant.

- _Comment c'était quoi ?_

- _La soirée de Slughorn._

- _Ennuyant mais Harry a adoré le dessert._ Dit Hermione d'une voix moqueuse avant de reprendre la lecture de son journal.

- _C'était très chiant et Slughorn m'a casé avec Harry puis Malefoy._

- _Sérieux ?_ Ron ricana et j'acquiesce en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Slughorn organise une fête pour Noël. On doit venir accompagné une nouvelle fois._

- _J'imagine que tu vas y aller avec McLaggen. Il est dans le club lui aussi, non ?_

- _Je voulais te le demander.._ Avoua mon amie d'une petite voix.

- _Ron l'idiot, le retour._ Marmonnais-je.

- _J'te dis bonne chance Ron._ S'exclama Lavande toute souriante. _Je suis sûr que tu vas être fabuleux._ Et elle s'en alla.

- _Lavande la transit d'amour, le retour._ Marmonna Hermione et je ricana.

- _Bonjour tout le monde._ Dit Luna, coiffé d'une tête de lion. _Tu as une mine affreuse Ron. C'est pour ça que tu lui as mis quelque chose dans son verre ?_ Elle regarda Harry. _C'est un tonifiant ?_

 _ **J**_ e me tournai vers Harry et remarquais qu'il mit la fiole de Felix Felicis dans sa poche. Hermione commença à rouspéter après lui tandis que Ron buvait cul sec son verre de jus de citrouille. Le sourire aux lèvres et la mine réjouie, il se leva en scandant qu'ils avaient un match à gagner. Harry et lui sortirent de la Grande Salle vite suivit de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- _Ça va aller Hermione, ce n'est qu'un peu de chance._

- _Il pourrait se faire renvoyer pour ça !_

- _Pourquoi ? Slughorn ne lui aurai pas donné si il ne voulait que personne ne l'utilise._ Je me lève du banc et met mon manteau. _On y va ?_

- _Oui..._

 _ **N**_ ous sortons de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Luna et en passant devant l'escalier menant aux étages, je reconnu une silhouette monter lentement les marches. Je fronçais les sourcils, trouvait une excuse auprès de mes amies et montait rapidement l'escalier pour retrouver la personne.

- _Malefoy !_ Appelais-je en montant l'escalier menant au deuxième étage. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se tourna vers moi, une main sur la rampe.

- _Quoi ?_ M'agressa t-il et je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils.

- _Tu ne vas pas voir le match de Quiddich ?_

- _Non. Je peux y aller ?_ Il monta mais je le retiens par la manche avant de me mettre sur la marche au dessus de celle ou il est.

- _Je croyais que tu étais l'attrapeur de ton équipe._

- _Je ne le suis plus._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Le Quiddich ne me passionne plus autant qu'avant. Lâche-moi maintenant._ Il essaya de monter mais je lui barrai le chemin. _Ce que tu es chiante._

- _Je sais. Répond à ma question et je te laisse tranquille._

- _Laquelle ?_ Il soupir.

- _Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?_

- _Ailleurs que sur le terrain de Quiddich._ Me répond t-il avec un rictus et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _Plus sérieusement._

- _À la bibliothèque. Je dois faire mon devoir de sortilège. Satisfaite ?_

- _Oui._ Je souris. _Ce n'était pas compliqué._

- _La ferme et rejoins tes amis._

- _À plus tard._

 _ **J**_ e lui embrasse la joue et dévale les escaliers avant de courir hors du château pour aller au terrain de Quiddich. Il neigeait un peu mais ce n'était pas gênant, du moins pas pour nous spectateurs. Je retrouvais Hermione et Luna dans les gradins de Gryffondor, la première me regardait suspicieusement mais je n'y prêtait pas plus attention et encourageait Ron.

 _ **L**_ e match commença et c'est Zabini qui récupéra le souafle et avec vitesse, il vola vers les buts vite suivit de ses coéquipiers. Les Gryffondor envoyait les cognards sur les joueurs, essayait de reprendre le souafle mais il n'y arrivèrent pas et Ron arrêta son premier but sous les acclamations des rouge et or, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Il arrêta tous les buts suivant et on voyaient qu'il était content. Le match ne dura pas bien longtemps, Harry attrapa le vif d'or après une heure, nous faisans gagner. Les gradins étaient en furie et acclamait Ron mais aussi Harry. Les joueurs de Serpentard partirent rapidement du terrain, certainement en colère de ne pas avoir gagné.

- _On les attend vers les vestiaires ?_ Me demanda Hermione.

- _Oui, allons-y._ Nous descendons des gradins et nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires.

- _Tu n'étais pas partie chercher ton écharpe n'est-ce pas._

- _Quand ?_ Je me souviens de l'excuse que je leur avait donné avant de suivre Malefoy. _Ah oui, tal heure, si je l'avais oublié dans la chambre._

- _Tu l'avais autour du cou, Nilin._

- _Je..._ Prise à mon propre piège. _Ouais bon okay, c'était une excuse pour..rien d'important._

- _Tu es bizarre Nilin._ Nous arrivons vers les vestiaires. _Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

- _Oui. Enfin non. Fred et moi nous nous sommes disputés..._

- _Encore ?_ Elle soupir. _Vous ne faîtes que ça. Pourquoi cette fois ?_

- _Je ne sais pas si nous sommes en dispute mais ça y ressemble. Et parce qu'il n'est pas venu me voir l'autre jour à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu._

- _Ah oui, tu m'avais expliqué._ J'acquiesce. _Ne vous disputez pas pour des conneries comme ça. Réconciliez vous._

- _Merci Hermione._ Elle me sourit avant que Harry et Ron sortent du vestiaire. _FELICITATION ! C'était vraiment super et Ron, tes arrêts de but, waouh ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi radieux !_

- _C'est grâce à la chance liquide, merci Harry._ Ron donna un coup dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami. _Allons fêter notre première victoire !_

 _ **I**_ l passa son bras autour du mien, un grand sourire aux lèvres et nous rentrons au château. Sur notre passage, tout le monde félicitait Ron et ses incroyables arrêts et il était encore plus heureux. Une fois dans la salle commune, la fête avait déjà commencé. Ron se retrouva bien vite au centre de la pièce, sous les acclamations de tous les Gryffondor et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Je riais en scandant son nom, comme bon nombre de rouge et or. Hermione arriva auprès de moi suivit de Harry et nous regardons notre ami, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- _Tu n'aurai pas dû faire ça._ Dit Hermione à Harry.

- _Faire quoi ?_ Demandais-je, n'ayant pas suivit le début de la conversation.

- _Lui mettre de la chance liquide dans son jus._

- _Ça a bien servit en tout cas._

- _Mais détrompez-vous mesdames,_ dit Harry en sortant la fiole de la poche de sa veste. _Je n'ai rien mis du tout._

- _T'en a pas versé._ Souffla Hermione, l'air soulagée. _Et Ron y a cru._

- _La preuve qu'il est capable de bien jouer seul._ Dis-je et Harry acquiesça en souriant.

 _ **S**_ oudain des exclamations encore plus vive se firent entendre et quand je tournais ma tête vers Ron, j'étais surprise de voir ça. Lavande et lui étaient en train de s'embrasser. J'applaudis avec les autres, heureuse pour eux avant que Harry me donne un coup dans le bras, me faisant tourner la tête vers lui. Il se penche vers mon oreille et me dit que Hermione venait de partir précipitamment.

- _Et ?_

- _Va lui parler._

- _Pourquoi moi ?_

- _De un, tu es une fille et de deux, parce que je ne sais pas parler aux filles._

- _D'accord, mais viens avec moi._

 _ **J**_ e me demande bien pourquoi elle est partie aussi rapidement. Nous sortons de la salle commune et la cherchons partout sans la trouver. Au détour d'un couloir, j'entends quelqu'un renifler. Je fais un signe à Harry de me suivre et vois que c'est mon amie. Elle est assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en train de pleurer et des oiseaux volent au dessus de sa tête. Mais pourquoi pleure t-elle ? Je m'avance doucement et me racle la gorge une fois près d'elle, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle lève la tête vers nous, essuie rapidement ses larmes puis je m'assois à côté d'elle tandis que Harry reste debout en face de nous.

- _C'est quoi ces oiseaux ?_

- _Un enchantement, je m'exerce._ Me dit-elle, la voix éraillée.

- _C'est très réussi._ Lui dit Harry et elle sourit faiblement.

- _Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ Lui demandais-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- _Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte ? Je..j'aime beaucoup Ron.._

- _Oui nous aus..oh ! Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu es partie quand ils se sont embrassés._ Elle acquiesce et baisse la tête.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça te fais, à toi Harry ?_ Lui demanda t-elle et je fronçais les sourcils.

- _Harry, tu es amoureux de Ron toi aussi ?_

- _Quoi ?_ Il écarquille les yeux. _Non ! Non ! Ginny._

- _Aaaah.._

- _Et pour répondre à ta question Hermione, ça me fait mal mais je ne dis rien parce que je n'ai rien à dire._

 _ **S**_ oudain, nous sommes interrompus par des cris de joie avant de voir Ron et Lavande arriver, main dans la main. Je sens Hermione se raidir contre moi, je lui caressais le dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. Lavande s'en va mais Ron reste, regardant les oiseaux voler au dessus de nous.

- _Ils sortent d'où ces oiseaux ?_ Hermione se lève, baguette en main.

- _Opugno._ Dit-elle et les oiseaux plonge sur Ron qui s'en alla. Mon amie se rassit, je la pris dans mes bras et elle sanglota.

- _Et bah.._ Commençais-je. _Ça ne va pas être la joie._

- _À qui le dis-tu._ Soupira Harry.

- _Hey, je viens de remarqué que nous sommes tous trois amoureux d'un Weasley. Ça doit être la couleur de cheveux._ Ajoutais-je pour plaisanter et j'entendis Hermione pouffer contre moi.

* * *

 _Date : 15 décembre 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Bibliothèque ; 15h30_

 _Maman,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté._

 _J'ai parlé à Hermione (mon amie Moldu) des vacances_

 _en France et je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous._

 _Si ça te gêne et que tu préfères que l'on reste seulement_

 _toutes les deux, il n'y a aucun souci, elle ne s'en offusquera_

 _pas. J'ai hâte de te voir._

 _Nilin._

 _ **V**_ oilà la première lettre d'écrite. Les vacances sont dans peu de temps et je me dois de lui faire savoir que j'ai invité Hermione avec nous. Comme je l'avais deviné, elle a d'abord été gênée que je lui demande de nous accompagner mais elle a finalement accepté. De toute manière, nous n'y allons pas les deux semaines, seulement la première. Après cela, je partirai chez les Weasley fêter Noël et le jour de l'an.

 _ **D**_ 'ailleurs avec Fred, nous nous sommes réconciliés et je me suis excusée plusieurs fois dans mes lettres. Je lui ai avoué que ma réaction a été excessive et que je n'aurai pas dû en faire tout une histoire. J'ai aussi ajouté que c'était parce qu'il me manquait beaucoup et que j'avais peur qu'il me laisse. Il m'a bien sûr pardonné, me rassurant que jamais il ne me laisserai parce qu'il tenait trop à moi. Il était donc prévu que nous nous voyons à la gare de King's Cross dans un peu moins d'une semaine car Ron retourne chez lui.

 _Bé,_

 _Bientôt on se reverra et j'ai tellement hâte de te voir !_

 _On a tenu trois mois sans se voir et je trouve que c'est_

 _beaucoup trop. J'espère qu'à la prochaine sortie à_

 _Pré-au-Lard, vous viendrez dans votre boutique et_

 _qu'on pourra se voir. Je crois que je ne tiendrai pas_

 _trois mois de plus. Je t'aime._

 _Nilin._

- _Nilin, tu as fini ton devoir de métamorphose ?_ Me demanda Hermione, assise à côté de moi.

- _Bien sûr._ Elle le prend, le lit rapidement et le repose devant moi. _Quoi ?_

- _C'est bâclé et il y a quelques fautes._

- _Oui bah tant pis._ Je pousse mon devoir plus loin et relis ma lettre.

- _C'est bon, tu vas le revoir dans une semaine, pas besoin de lui envoyer une lettre._

- _Tu as un problème ?_ Lui demandais-je en la fixant. _Tu es sur les nerfs tous les jours, tu nous parles mal à Harry et moi, tu ne dors presque pas parce que tu as des devoirs à faire ou a finir, en gros tu es chiante._

- _Et alors ?_

- _J'en ai marre._ Elle me regarde. _Tu ne t'en rend peut-être pas compte de comment tu nous parles mais tu sais, ce n'est pas de notre faute si Ron est avec Lavande. Alors, soit gentille et arrête de t'en prendre à nous pour une raison quelconque._

- _Je..._

 ** _A_** vant qu'elle ne continue, nous sommes interrompus par un premier année de Gryffondor qui se poste devant notre table, nous faisans face. Je l'observais un instant, il était mignon comme garçon. Brun aux yeux vert, je pense que quand il sera plus grand, il en fera tomber plus d'une sous son charme.

- _Tu veux quelque chose ?_ Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce.

- _Quelqu'un m'a demandé de te donner ceci._ Me dit-il en me tendant un bout de parchemin.

 _ **J**_ e le prend en le remerciant, il s'en va s'en dire un mot de plus et je regarde le parchemin roulé dans mes mains.

- _C'est de qui ?_ Me demande Hermione.

- _Aucune idée._

- _Ouvre-le._

 _ **J**_ e déroule le rouleau et il y a seulement une phrase. Une jolie écriture italique de couleur bleu nuit. Je lis et relis la phrase, essayant de trouver de qui ça peu bien être.

« _Rendez-vous dans la Tour d'astronomie ce soir, à minuit._ »

- _Tu connais l'écriture ?_

- _Elle ne me dit rien._ Je dis en haussant les épaules. _Tu penses que je dois y aller ?_

- _Tu es curieuse non ?_ J'acquiesce. _Alors vas-y._

- _Tu as raison, et si c'est une personne bizarre, je me casse._

 _ **H**_ arry a eu la gentillesse de me prêter sa cape d'invisibilité pour traverser les couloirs. Je monte l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour d'astronomie, gardant la cape sur moi et une fois en haut, je suis surprise de voir Malefoy accoudé à la rembarde. Est-ce vraiment lui qui m'a donné rendez-vous ? Je m'approche en silence, enlève la cape délicatement et vais m'accouder à la rembarde à sa gauche. Il sursaute, me faisant rire au passage et il marmonne des choses incompréhensible.

- _C'était de toi le mot ?_

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ Dit-il en rivant son regard sur le paysage devant nous.

- _Bon bah je m'en vais._ Je commence à partir mais il me retient par le bras.

- _Reste. C'est bien moi ton rendez-vous._ Je m'accoude de nouveau à la rembarde.

- _C'est en quel honneur ?_ Je le regarde dans les yeux, les rayons de la lune reflétait dans ceci, les rendant bleu clair.

- _J'avais envie._

- _La vraie raison._

- _J'avais envie de te voir._

 _ **J**_ e rougis et cache mon visage à l'aide mes cheveux. Il avait envie de me voir. Je l'entend se racler la gorge, s'éloignant de moi. Je me retourne par crainte de le voir partir mais il est juste aller s'asseoir sur les marches menant à une autre partie de la tour. Je l'observe poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et mettre sa tête entre ses mains. De nouveau, il fixe un point sur le sol et je sais qu'il est dans ses pensées. À quoi pense t-il ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état depuis le début de l'année ? Je m'avance pour être devant lui, je m'agenouille et le regarde. Aucune réaction. Je soupir discrètement, pose mes mains sur ses poignets et lui abaisse avec douceur, nos regards se rencontrant, faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus fort.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive..._

- _Rien._

- _Il n'y a pas rien, je le vois et je ne suis pas la seule. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu ne traîne plus avec tes amis. Même Parkinson ne te suis plus comme un chien._

- _Ça ne te regarde pas, Rose._ Il baisse la tête.

- _Je sais mais je..je m'inquiète pour toi Drago._ Il la relève vivement en entendant son prénom sortir d'entre mes lèvres.

- _Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?_ J'acquiesce. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que tu es mon ami._

- _Tu me considère comme tel ? Vraiment ?_

- _Oui. Tu ne me vois pas comme ton amie ?_ Il hausse les épaules. _Parle moi._

- _Parler de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire._

- _Les amis se disent beaucoup de chose._ Je lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui souriant.

- _Avant maintenant, je ne savais même pas que j'étais ton ami, laisse-moi du temps pour assimiler ça._ Il sourit légèrement.

- _D'accord,_ je m'assois à côté de lui. _Quand tu auras assimilé ça, parle de ce que tu veux._

- _Qui te dis que j'ai envie de parler maintenant._

- _Un point pour toi._

 _ **U**_ n lourd silence s'ensuit ou personne ne parle. Il n'y a aucun bruit sauf celui des hiboux et chouettes chassant autour du château. Je crois qu'il ne me parlera pas ce soir. Tant pis, nous avons encore du temps avant la fin de l'année. Je joue avec mes cheveux, observant la lune quand je me souviens de quelque chose.

- _Je vais me couper les cheveux ces vacances._

- _Cool._ Je lève les yeux.

- _Malefoy, soit gentil._

- _Je le suis._

- _Alors dit-moi la longueur que je dois couper. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée._ Il se tourne vers moi et je le vois regarder mes cheveux.

- _C'est pas mes cheveux donc tu fais ce que tu veux._

- _Mais t'es chiant._ Je le bouscule gentiment et il râle, me faisant sourire. _Tu préfères mi-long ou court ?_

- _Tu devrais pas demander ça à ton Weasley ?_ Me demande t-il sèchement.

- _De un, il n'est pas là et de deux, il ne veut pas que je me coupe les cheveux._

- _Alors écoute le._

- _Non. Si j'ai envie de me faire couper les cheveux, je le fais._

- _Hum._

- _Bon, mi-long ou court ?_

- _Peu importe, tu resteras jolie dans les deux cas._

 ** _J_** e souris, les joues légèrement rouge. Il se lève après avoir regardé l'heure sur sa montre et il m'aide à en faire de même. Face à face, nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux et je remarque ses iris faire un aller et retour entre mes yeux et mes lèvres comme Fred le fait quand nous nous parlons. Gênée de notre proximité, je recule de deux pas et regarde l'heure à mon tour.

- _On devraient retourner dans nos dortoirs._

- _Ouais._ Sans m'attendre, il descend l'escalier.

 _ **J**_ e soupir, récupère la cape d'invisibilité et descend rapidement l'escalier, le rattrapant facilement. Avant de sortir, je le retiens et comme si je l'avais brûlé, il arrache son bras gauche de ma main et me fusille du regard. Confuse, je recule en me mordant la lèvre.

- _Excuse-moi,_ me dit-il finalement. _C'est juste que je me suis fait mal à ce bras._

- _Ah..d'accord. Pardon alors._

- _C'est rien. Bonne nuit Rose._

- _Malefoy,_ il se retourne et me regarde. _Pourquoi tu avais envie de me voir ?_

- _Une envie._ Il hausse les épaules.

- _Donne moi la vraie raison._ Il soupire et s'approche de moi rapidement, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- _Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?_ J'acquiesce. _Tu me fais du bien. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être moi-même, de ne pas jouer un rôle, de ne pas être hypocrite et mesquin. Avec toi, je sais que n'importe ce que je dirai ou ferai, tu ne me jugera pas. Tout est naturel entre nous. Voilà la vraie raison, Nilin._

 _ **I**_ l marche à reculons, m'observant avant de sortir, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Il se sent bien avec moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça. Je remets la cape sur moi et sort à mon tour, retournant dans ma salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry et Hermione m'attendent de pied ferme. Je rends la cape à Harry et m'installe sur un pouf près de la cheminée, regardant les flammes danser.

- _Alors ?_ Me demande Harry.

- _Personne n'est venu._ Leur dis-je toujours en fixant les flammes. _Ça devait être une mauvaise blague._

- _Tu es restée longtemps._ Me fait remarquer Hermione.

- _J'ai attendu au cas où._ Je me lève. _Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit._

 _ **J**_ e monte dans la chambre, me met rapidement en pyjama et me couche. J'ai préféré ne rien dire parce qu'ils l'auraient sûrement mal prit que je reste autant de temps avec Drago et ils m'auraient posés tout un tas de questions. Je veux que ça reste entre lui et moi. Personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'il se sent bien avec moi. Je souris dans mon oreiller et m'endors.

 **Point de vue omniscient**

- _Elle nous a menti._ Dit Harry, reprenant la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait caché sous un coussin du canapé. _Pourquoi à ton avis ?_

- _Parce qu'elle ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'ils se sont dit._ Dit Hermione. _Je n'aime pas qu'elle soit proche de lui comme ça._

- _Je pense que c'est une bonne idée._ Avoua Harry après un moment de silence. _Elle pourra nous dire si oui ou non, c'est un mangemort._

- _Harry,_ soupira Hermione. _Nilin ne voudra jamais lui demander ce genre de chose. Et tu crois qu'il lui dirai en sachant qu'elle est amie avec nous ? Certes c'est un petit con mais il n'est pas bête._

- _Tu penses qu'ils se sont dit quoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas. On peut se dire beaucoup de chose en deux heures._

- _Ou faire._

- _Non. Je connais Nilin, elle ne tromperai jamais Fred. Elle est vraiment amoureuse de lui, Harry._

- _Ne jamais dire jamais._ Il se lève en prenant ses affaires. _Bonne Hermione._


	42. Chapter 7 - Sixième année

_Date : 20 décembre 1996_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Salle commune ; 19h45_

 **Je dois y aller, Ginny râle que nous**

 **sommes en retard..**

...

 _Amuses-toi bien alors._

 _À demain mon cœur._

...

 **A demain, je t'aime.**

- _Nilin !_ Hurle la rousse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Oui, c'est bon j'arrive._ Je range le parchemin dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et sort de la chambre. _Tu sais, la fête ne va pas s'en aller._

- _La ferme._ Râle t-elle me faisant rire. _Je n'aime pas être en retard, tu le sais._

- _Tu n'avais cas y aller sans moi._ Nous sortons de la salle commune.

- _Je t'ai invité je te rappelle, donc nous devons y aller ensemble._

- _Très bien alors ne râle pas._ Elle soupir et je ricane. _Alors, avec Dean ?_

- _Comme tu le sais, on arrête pas de se disputer. Je..je crois que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui._

- _Tu crois ?_ Je la regarde tout en marchant vers les cachots.

- _Ouais, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui. Il me prend la tête pour des choses inutiles._

- _Par exemple ?_

- _Quand je parle avec un autre garçon, qu'il me voit trop proche d'un de ses amis ou quand je regarde trop Ha.._

- _Tu fini pas ta phrase ?_ Je dis pour la taquiner.

- _Harry._

- _Alors comme ça on regarde trop mon meilleur ami ?_ Je dis en lui chatouillant le cou, ce qui la fait rire.

- _Ne lui dit pas s'il te plaît._

- _À qui, Dean ou Harry ?_

- _Tu le fais exprès en plus !_ Me gronde t-elle en souriant.

- _Promit je ne dirai rien. Tu veux savoir un truc ?_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Tu ne le laisse pas indifférent._

 _ **N**_ ous arrivons dans la partie ou le bureau de Slughorn est installé et nous pouvons voir que le couloir est décoré pour l'occasion. C'était assez joli et ça nous mettait déjà dans l'ambiance. Ginny retient ma main et je la regardais pour savoir pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. De sa tête, elle me dit de regarder devant nous et je vis Luna et Harry marcher en direction de la fête. Nous nous remettons à marcher et après quelques minutes, nous arrivons sur le lieu de la fête. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup plus que la dernière fois et Ginny me dit que Slughorn a invité des personnalités du Monde Sorcier. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a tant de monde.

- _Bonsoir Miss Weasley,_ entendis-je le professeur Slughorn dire à mon amie tandis que j'allais nous chercher un verre d'hydromel.

- _Neville !_ Dis-je surprise en voyant le Gryffondor, bien habillé et tenant un plateau dans ses mains. _Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici._

- _Oh, je n'étais pas invité, je fais juste le service..Tu veux un verre ?_

- _Deux en fait._ Je souris et prend deux coupes. _Merci. Ne renverse rien._

- _J'essaie mais c'est pas facile avec tous ces gens._

 _ **J**_ e souris avant de rejoindre Ginny, discutant avec Luna près de la cheminée. Elle me remercie et j'essaie de trouver Hermione. Je ne sais même pas avec qui elle est venu, elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Je vois Harry en grande conversation avec le professeur Slughorn, les jumelles de Serpentard, il y a même le professeur Rogue qui a l'air très ravie d'être ici, des gens que je ne connais pas mais aucune trace de ma meilleure amie.

- _Ah Nilin tu es là !_ Dit Hermione, contente de me voir.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

- _Je n'aurai jamais dû lui demander de venir avec moi._ Soupira t-elle à l'affût.

- _Qui ?_

- _McLaggen._

- _Tu es venu avec lui ? Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_

- _Pour énerver Ron, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé._

- _Pas le bon, j'imagine._ Grimaçais-je.

- _Oh non, le revoilà._ Elle s'en va rapidement et je me retrouvais face à Cormac.

- _Tu n'aurai pas vu Hermione ?_

- _Peut-être ou peut-être pas._ Dis-je en haussant les épaules avant de boire une gorgée de mon hydromel.

- _Tu ne peux pas être précise !_

- _Pas pour toi, non._

- _Ce que vous pouvez être chiante, vous les filles._ Il s'éloigna.

- _Ah parce que vous n'êtes pas chiant, vous les mecs._ Marmonnais-je en finissant mon verre cul sec. _Bouffon._

 _ **J**_ e repars à la recherche d'un autre verre, que je trouve rapidement grâce à Neville. Je me retourne et percute de plein fouet le professeur Rogue. L'alcool se renverse sur sa chemise noire et je me fige, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

- _Vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenue avec moi, Miss Rose._

- _Non, s'il vous plaît, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès..._

- _Deux semaines vous conviendra parfaitement dans ce cas._

 _ **I**_ l tourne les talons, je soupir et pose mon verre sur une table non loin. C'est pas vrai, deux semaines de retenue avec lui. Je l'ai même pas fais exprès de lui renverser la moitié de mon verre. De nouveau, je vois Hermione courir à l'autre bout de la pièce, me faisant rire au passage. L'inviter pour mieux le fuir après.

 _ **U**_ ne heure est passée et je m'ennuie, Harry est sollicité par tout le monde, Hermione ne fait que courir partout pour éviter McLaggen, Ginny et Luna sont en grande conversation avec le professeur Trelawney qui est arrivée il y a peu de temps. N'ayant aucune envie de parler boule de Crystal, je me suis assise sur une chaise près de l'entrée, observant les convives discuter ou danser. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Rusard tenant Malefoy par le bras. De suite, je me suis levée et approchée pour écouter ce qu'il se dit. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pourtant pas invité. La musique s'arrêta et tout le monde regardait les deux intrus qui venaient d'entrer.

- _Professeur Slughorn, j'ai surpris cet élève en train de rôder dans les couloirs. Il dit qu'il a été invité et..._

- _C'est vrai._ Dis-je en m'approchant, ayant une idée pour lui éviter les ennuis. _Je l'attendais, c'est moi qui l'est invité._

- _Très bien,_ dit Slughorn. _C'est Noël après tout, tout le monde est le bienvenu ici._ Il se retourne et s'exclame : _Que la fête continue !_

 _ **L**_ a musique recommença à se faire entendre, les danseurs reprirent leur valse et les autres continuèrent leur discussion. Je remarquais le regard de Harry et Hermione sur moi mais je n'y prêtait pas attention.

- _Viens._ Dis-je à Malefoy en l'emmenant près de la cheminée.

- _Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?_

- _Je voulais t'éviter les ennuis et vu comment Rogue te regardais, tu n'allais sûrement pas échapper à des heures de colle._

- _Il m'aurai juste donné un avertissement, rien de plus._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ?_

- _Je me baladais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

- _Un verre ?_ Nous proposa un serveur et nous en prîmes un.

- _Tu aurai dû être plus prudent en sachant qu'il y avait une fête._ Il hausse les épaules et continue de regarder les flammes.

- _Hey, Rose !_ Je tourne mon regard vers McLaggen, qui venait de se poster devant moi.

- _Quoi encore ?_

- _Tu sais pourquoi ta copine me fuis ?_

- _Oui. Non. Peut-être. Finalement je ne sais pas. Quoi que.._

- _Arrête de jouer avec moi._ Se fâche t-il et je souris. _Elle m'a planté sous la branche de gui._

- _C'est pas mon problème, règle le avec elle._

- _Sauf qu'elle me fuie !_

- _Que veux-tu que j'te dise moi._ M'énervais-je. _Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle est intéressée par toi ? T'es agaçant, tu es narcissique et bien trop collant. Alors lâche là maintenant._

- _C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me dire tout ça ? Elle n'est même pas capable de me le dire elle-même. Elle envoie son idiote de copine..._

 _ **A**_ vant même qu'il ne continue sa phrase, je le gifle et lui jette mon hydromel à la figure. Il est surpris et ne fais plus aucun geste. Je peux entendre des ricanements provenir autour de nous, se moquant certainement de McLaggen. Celui-ci reprend ses esprits et me pousse contre le mur derrière nous, se collant contre moi.

- _La prochaine fois que tu fais ça.._

- _Tu ne la touchera pas, McLaggen._ Dit Malefoy après l'avoir poussé en arrière. _Casse toi et règle tes problèmes tous seul._ Cormac me jette un regard froid avant de partir de la fête.

- _Merci._

- _On ne s'en prend pas à une fille._ Il se remet devant la cheminée et je le regarde.

- _Tu veux pas qu'on bouge ? Genre, on s'en va de la fête pour aller ailleurs._

- _Où ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, un endroit calme ou personne ne viendra nous embêter._

- _Viens._

 _ **N**_ ous sortons du bureau de Slughorn et je le suis à travers les couloirs. Seulement, avant que l'on monte l'escalier menant au hall, la voix du professeur Rogue se fait entendre derrière nous. Nous nous stoppons avant de nous retourner.

- _J'aimerai vous parlez monsieur Malefoy. Seul à seul._ Ajouta t-il en me jetant un regard froid.

- _D'accord, j'ai compris._ Je souffle. _Bonne nuit Drago._

- _Toi aussi._

 _ **C**_ 'est seule que je retourne dans ma salle commune. Je me déshabille, range mes affaires dans ma valise déjà prête pour demain, me mets en pyjama et me couche. Demain je vais revoir Fred et j'ai plus que hâte.

* * *

 _ **A**_ ssise dans le même compartiment que Hermione, je regarde le paysage défiler tout en mangeant des bonbons. Mon amie lit un livre comme à son habitude et le silence devient pesant. Avant de partir du château, j'ai rapidement vu Drago et il m'a souhaité de bonne vacance et un joyeux Noël. Je lui ramènerai peut-être un cadeau de France même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il aime.

- _Au fait, merci de m'avoir débarrassé de Cormac hier._

- _Oh de rien. Il me gonflait aussi de toute façon. Je crois que ça ne lui a pas plu que je le gifle et que je lui jette mon hydromel à la figure._ Je ris.

- _Tant pis pour lui, je ne le plains pas._ Elle ferme son livre et me regarde. _Nilin, on peu parler sérieusement ?_

- _Bien sûr._ Je lui souris. _De quoi veux-tu me parler ?_

- _Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Malefoy et toi ?_

- _Non._ Je soupir. _Ne va pas plus loin, j'ai compris ce que tu cherches à faire. Pourquoi il y aurai forcément un truc entre nous ? On ne peut pas juste être amis ? L'amitié fille-garçon existe, regarde Harry et toi par exemple._

- _Nilin, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes bien._

- _Oui c'est un ami._

- _Pas plus ?_

- _Non !_

- _Lui veux plus en tout cas._

- _Oh arrête !_ Je soupir. _Comment tu peux le savoir alors que tu ne le côtoie même pas._

- _Parce que ça se voit. La façon dont il te regarde._

- _Il me regarde normal, calme toi._ Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- _Non justement, il te regarde comme Fred te regarde._ Je dévie le regard sur le paysage, le cœur battant. _Nilin, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Je te dis juste ce que je vois._

- _Hum.._ Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et prend ma main.

- _Nilin, ne me dit pas que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui._

- _Quoi ? Non._ Je fixe mon regard dans le sien. _Non, je ressens rien._

- _Sûr ?_

- _Certaine._ Je souris. _Alors oui, il est beau, il a du charme et il est sympa mais non, je ne ressens rien pour lui. Celui que j'aime c'est Fred et personne d'autre._

- _Bien._ Elle se lève. _Je vais aux toilettes._

 _ **H**_ ermione revient quelques minutes plus tard énervée et les yeux rougis et je comprends de suite que c'est en rapport avec Lavande. Et effectivement, pendant qu'elle était dans une cabine des toilettes, la petite amie de Ron est entrée avec une de ses amies et a fait tout un éloge sur Ron. Comme quoi il embrassait bien, qu'il était adorable, qu'elle l'aimait follement et qu'il avait été très doux lors de leur première fois. Quand elle a entendu cela, Hermione n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Je l'ai alors réconforté comme j'ai pu avant que Ginny vienne squatter notre compartiment, visiblement énervée elle aussi.

 _ **Q**_ uand le train s'arrête à la gare, je suis tellement pressée de voir Fred que je n'attends même pas mes amies. Je sors du train ma valise à la main et je scrute la foule à la recherche de mon petit ami, que je ne trouve pas. Hermione et Ginny arrivent et la rousse me dit qu'ils doivent être en train de nous attendre derrière le passage, dans la gare Moldu. Je passe donc la première et effectivement ils sont tous là. Trop heureuse, je lâche ma valise et cours en direction de Fred, évitant les Moldu sur mon passage. Arrivée près de lui, je lui saute dans les bras, ceux-ci entourant son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il a à peine le temps de poser ses mains sur mes cuisses que je l'embrasse avec passion et amour.

 _ **Ç**_ a fait tellement de bien de le retrouver, de pouvoir le serrer contre moi et sentir son odeur de noix de coco. Nous nous embrassons encore et encore, ne prenant pas en compte les gens autour de nous, nous observant. J'entends George commenter nos retrouvailles en blaguant comme à son habitude. Manquant de souffle, nous nous séparons et nos regards ne se lâchent plus.

- _Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur._ Lui dis-je en souriant, ne quittant pas ses yeux des miens.

- _Toi aussi mon amour._ Il me serre dans ses bras, ma tête dans son cou. _Je t'aime._

- _Je t'aime._

- _Bon, j'ai le droit à des retrouvailles comme celle de Fred, moi aussi ?_ Me demande George en souriant.

- _T'aura juste un câlin mais pas de bisou._ Riais-je, restant dans les bras de Fred.

- _Oh ! Dommage, j'aurai essayé._ Il me fait un clin d'œil. Fred me lâche et je dis bonjour à Molly et Arthur ainsi que George.

- _On y va ?_ Demanda Molly en prenant la valise de Ginny.

- _Maman encore quelques minutes._ Lui dit Fred.

- _Tu pourras transplaner une fois que Nilin sera partie,_ lui dit Molly en souriant. _Bonne vacances mes chéries._ Ajouta t-elle en nous regardant Hermione et moi avant de partir.

- _Je vais attendre plus loin_ , nous dit Hermione certainement gênée par nos retrouvailles.

- _Tu m'as tellement manqué, bé._

 _ **F**_ red me prend contre lui et nous restons comme ceci un moment tout en discutant de sa boutique pour lui et de Poudlard pour moi. Bien sûr, comme je m'y attendais, il me questionne sur Drago et je lui dis que je lui parle juste en cours de potion car je suis à côté de lui. Je n'aime pas lui mentir mais je veux éviter une dispute maintenant. Nous en profitons pour nous embrasser et échanger des mots d'amour. Alors que nous nous embrassions, nous sommes interrompus par ma mère. Fred se recule de plusieurs pas avant de saluer chaleureusement ma mère, qui a un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Bonjour,_ lui répond t-elle. _Tu dois être Fred Weasley._

- _C'est bien moi, madame Rose._ Il sourit.

- _Enfin je te rencontre._ Elle lui tend la main qu'il sert. _J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi._

- _Oh je n'en doute pas, Nilin est accro à moi._ Il rit et je souris.

- _Tu ne me dis pas bonjour, Nilin ?_

 _ **S**_ ans plus attendre, je la prend dans mes bras, contente de la voir en pleine forme. Elle me serre fort contre elle, me disant que ça faisait du bien de me voir. Nous nous lâchons puis elle me demande ou se trouve mon amie qui doit nous accompagner et je lui dis qu'elle n'est pas loin.

- _Bon bah je vais y aller._ Dit Fred.

- _Non..pas maintenant.._ Je le retiens par la main.

- _On se verra la semaine prochaine,_ me dit-il avant de m'embrasser plusieurs fois en de baiser chaste. _Je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi je t'aime._ Il m'embrasse plus longuement avant de partir sans regarder en arrière.

- _Allons chercher ton amie,_ me dit ma mère en souriant.

 _ **N**_ ous retrouvons Hermione dans la boutique de souvenir à l'entrée de la gare. Elle fit vaguement connaissance avec ma mère puis celle-ci nous mena dans une ruelle pour transplaner directement en France, là ou nous allons loger durant la semaine. C'était un grand hôtel de couleur orangé avec la mer en face, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Je pense que cette semaine de vacance va nous plaire et nous faire du bien.

* * *

 _ **H**_ ermione et moi avions une chambre pour nous deux avec un lit double très confortable. La chambre était assez grande, elle comportait même une salle de bain et un petit dressing pour nos affaires. Nous avions une téléfision, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça, une petite terrasse avec une table et des chaises et la vue donnait sur la mer. Ma mère occupait la chambre juste en face de la nôtre et elle était tout aussi jolie.

 _ **C**_ ela faisait déjà deux jours que nous étions dans cet hôtel et nous avions déjà profité de la piscine, du restaurant et de la cafétéria le matin. Hermione avait l'air heureuse malgré qu'elle n'osait pas trop montrer son corps lorsque nous allons à la piscine. Certes il y avait beaucoup de garçons de notre âge mais ils ne faisaient pas attention à nous, ils étaient entre eux et ne venait pas nous déranger.

- _Ça vous dit, une après-midi shopping les filles ?_ Nous demanda ma mère alors que nous déjeunons au restaurant.

- _Oh oui !_ M'exclamais-je. _Je vais pouvoir me couper les cheveux !_

- _Tu veux couper tes beaux cheveux, chérie ?_

- _Oui, quelqu'un me la conseillé et je pense que c'est une bonne idée._ Je hausse les épaules tout en prenant un morceau de poulet.

- _Qui ?_ Questionna ma meilleure amie en me fixant.

- _Quelqu'un._

- _C'est Malefoy hein._ Je secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche. _Menteuse, tu parles souvent avec lui._

- _Et ? Je parle à beaucoup de monde._ Me défendis-je tandis que ma mère ricanai.

- _Ton cercle d'amis est restreins Nilin. Il y a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville de temps en temps, Fred et George, Malefoy et moi._ Énumère t-elle. _Je sais que Fred ne veut pas que tu te coupe les cheveux, Neville, Harry et Ron s'en fiche pas mal, Ginny préfère se disputer avec Dean, Luna est trop dans son monde, moi tu sais que je suis trop dans mes devoirs pour parler de ça. Donc, il ne reste plus que Malefoy._

- _Tu as oublié George._ Elle me lance un regard réprobateur et je me racle la gorge. _Bon, okay, c'est Drago qui m'a conseillé ça mais on s'en fiche._

- _Bon les filles, ne vous disputez pas pour ça._ Dit ma mère.

 _ **D**_ ans la soirée, après avoir passé l'après-midi à faire les boutiques, Hermione et moi sommes montées dans notre chambre pour ranger nos affaires fraîchement achetés. Comme convenu, je suis allée chez le coiffeur et mes cheveux sont maintenant à la hauteur de mes épaules. Je me trouves mieux comme cela, Drago avait raison de me dire de me les couper.

- _Hermione,_ dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain pour la retrouver assise sur le lit. _Ça te dis de sortir ce soir ?_

- _Où ?_

- _J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête pas loin._

- _Ah..je ne sais pas._

- _Aller, s'il te plaît._ La suppliais-je. _On reste pas longtemps si tu veux._

- _J'aime pas trop les fêtes.._

- _Je sais mais promit on ne reste pas longtemps. Juste le temps de danser un peu et boire quelques verres._ Elle semble réfléchir puis pousse un soupir.

- _Okay mais vraiment pas longtemps._

- _T'es super Hermione !_ Criais-je en partant vers la salle de bain.

- _Je sais, oui._ L'entendis-je dire en riant.

* * *

 ** _N_** ous venions d'arriver sur le lieu de la fête, qui se déroulait sur la place du village, non loin de la plage. La musique se faisait entendre à des kilomètres et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Hermione n'était pas trop rassurée mais contrairement à elle, j'étais plutôt confiante et souriait à tout le monde. Nous passons entre plusieurs personnes avant d'arriver devant ce qui doit être le bar. Une jeune femme et un homme plus âgé s'occupaient de servir les clients, le sourire aux lèvres, discutant joyeusement avec quelques uns. Mon amie et moi nous asseyons sur des tabourets avant que la jeune femme se penche vers nous, attendant la commande. Ne connaissant pas les boissons de ce monde, je faisais comme ci je cherchais ce que je voulais commander et laissait Hermione choisir pour nous deux.

- _Je vais prendre un coca cola s'il vous plaît._

- _Moi aussi._ Ajoutais-je en souriant.

 ** _L_** a jeune femme nous donna deux bouteilles en verre de coca avec des pailles et Hermione paya. Elle me montra comment me servir d'une paille puis j'aspirai le liquide d'une traite, sursautant quand la boisson vint me gratter la gorge. Je me mis à tousser tandis que Hermione se foutait de moi, s'excusant de ne pas m'avoir prévenu avant. Nous restons un moment assise au bar, sirotant notre boisson en écoutant la musique et en regardant les gens danser autour de nous.

- _Hey !_ Dis-je à mon amie en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle. _Y a un gars qui te reluque depuis cinq minutes._

- _Quoi ? N'importe quoi, arrête de dire des âneries._ Rougis Hermione et je souris.

- _Nan mais je plaisante pas, il te fixe depuis tout a l'heure._

- _T'es sûr que c'est moi qu'il regarde ?_ Me demande t-elle et j'acquiesce. _Impossible que se soit moi._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que je ne suis pas assez jolie.._

- _Hermione !_ Grondais-je en me tournant complètement vers elle. _Tu es jolie, la preuve tu as plusieurs prétendent à Poudlard et ce gars te fixe comme ci il allait te bouffer._

- _Hum..mais tu sais que je suis intéressée par une seule et unique personne._

- _Oui mais ça ne t'empêche pas de t'amuser un peu._ Je lui souris et replonge mon regard sur la foule. _Oh ! Le voilà._

- _Quoi ? Oh non, Nilin fait quelque chose !_

- _Bonsoir mesdemoiselles._ Nous dit le jeune homme.

- _Bonsoir._ Répondis-je en anglais.

- _Oh ! Vous êtes anglaise ?_ Nous demanda t-il dans cette langue.

- _Oui, ça ne gêne pas ?_

- _Aucunement. Vous avez de la chance que je parle couramment l'anglais._ Il sourit. _Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?_

- _Qui est ce ''nous'' ?_ Demanda Hermione sans même le regarder.

- _Mes amis et moi. Ils sont là-bas._ Il les pointe du doigt.

- _Okay._ Dis-je en sautant de mon tabouret.

 _ **H**_ ermione essaie de me retenir par le bras mais elle n'y parvint pas et n'a donc pas d'autre choix que de me suivre. Le jeune homme nous conduit vers sa bande d'amis qui est constitué principalement de garçons et d'une fille. Les trois garçons nous reluquent sans gêne tandis que la fille nous salue chaleureusement. Tout en les pointant du doigt, il nous les présente.

- _Bon bah je vous présente Jonathan dit Jon, Gregory dit Greg, Tom et la seule fille du groupe : Cassy._

- _Et toi, c'est comment ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Benjamin._ Il nous sourit. _Et vous ?_

- _Moi c'est Nilin et voici Hermione, ma meilleure amie._

- _J'aime trop vos prénoms !_ S'enthousiasma Cassy en nous sautant presque dessus.

- _Ne faîtes pas attention à elle, elle a un coup dans le nez._ Ria Greg.

 _ **J**_ e lançais un regard vers mon amie pour lui demander ce que ça signifiait mais elle ne sait pas non plus. Nous faisons comme si nous avions compris puis Jon nous demanda si nous voulions boire quelque chose. Hermione reprit donc un coca mais, n'étant pas vraiment fan de cette boisson, je lui dis de me prendre ce qu'il voulait. C'est donc comme cela que je me suis retrouvée avec un verre de bière. Pensant que ça ressemblait à la nôtre, je la bus cul sec sous les rires des autres. Ce n'était pas mauvais, je trouvais même cela plutôt bon.

 ** _A_** près avoir bu au moins trois bières, Cassy m'a entraîné avec elle pour danser et je me suis prêtée au jeu. Une musique entraînante se faisait entendre, nous donnant encore plus envie de danser. De loin, je dis à Hermione de venir s'amuser avec nous mais elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, son coca à la main. Les garçons nous rejoignirent et nous riions beaucoup car Jon n'était même plus capable de faire un pas sans trébucher, alors danser était mission impossible pour lui.

- _Tu ne devrais pas autant boire,_ me dit Hermione lorsque je revins m'asseoir vers elle, une bière à la main.

- _Ça va, ça ne me fait rien et je me sens vraiment bien !_ Je bois une gorgée. _Tu devrais venir._

- _Non c'est bon._

- _Tu ne t'ennuie pas ?_

- _Non t'inquiète._ Elle me sourit.  
- _NILIIIIN !_ Hurla Cassy en courant vers nous. _Viens danser, j'aime trop cette chanson._

- _J'arrive, je te rejoins._ Je lui dis tout en lui montrant ma boisson dans les mains. _Si tu veux qu'on rentre, on peut._

- _J'aime bien vous regardez, c'est amusant._ Elle sourit mais je vois bien qu'elle me ment.

- _NILIIIN !_ Hurla une nouvelle fois Cassy. _Tu ne peux pas louper ça, aller !_

- _J'arrive._ Je fini mon verre, le pose sur le bar et descend du tabouret. _Viens me chercher quand tu as envie de rentrer._

 _ **E**_ lle acquiesce et je retourne vers Cassy ou je me déhanche sur le son du moment. Je surveille quand même Hermione du coin de l'œil et je vois bien qu'elle s'ennuie. La chanson se termine et une autre arrive de suite après. Les danseurs commencèrent à se mettre en ligne pour danser une danse que je n'avais jamais vue appelé le Madison. Cassy m'entraîna avec elle et m'apprit à la danser. Je m'emmêle les pinceaux au début mais je trouvais finalement le rythme et accordait mes pas avec ceux des autres. C'était juste génial.

 _ **I**_ l devait être..en fait je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fait nuit, qu'il y avait toujours autant de monde et que je ne marchais plus très droit. Je dansais sur une musique plus douce, Cassy était partie je ne sais plus où, les garçons avaient disparu également sauf Benjamin qui était assis à une table en compagnie de Hermione. Ayant mal aux pieds, je partis m'asseoir vers mon amie, qui avait l'air plutôt ennuyé de ce que lui racontais Benjamin. Une fois assise, je ne dis plus rien, j'étais devenu comme muette. J'avais la tête qui tournait et mon ventre me faisait mal.

- _Drago m'attire beaucoup._ Les coupais-je en regardant mon amie d'un air absent. Elle s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers moi. _Il est gentil, je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Il est beau aussi. J'adore ses yeux, c'est ce que je préfère chez lui._

- _Nilin, tu ne devrais pas parler de lui.._ Intervint Hermione en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- _Qui c'est ce Drago ?_ Demanda Benjamin.

- _C'est un riche sang-pur de notre école. Il est dans la maison Serpentard et.._

- _Elle divague je crois._ Coupa Hermione en se levant. _Elle est sûrement fatiguée alors on va rentrer._

- _Déjà ?_ Dis-je. _Non, je suis bien ici. Il faut que j'aille danser, Cassy doit être de retour._

- _Non Nilin, on rentre maintenant._ Hermione me lève de la chaise et sourit à Benjamin. _Désolée de partir comme ça._

- _C'est pas grave. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, belle Hermione. J'espère te revoir un jour._

- _Oui oui._

 _ **E**_ lle me tire avec elle, loin de la fête pour retourner à l'hôtel. Ma mère doit s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir rentrer même si je l'ai prévenu avant de partir. Je demande l'heure à Hermione, elle me répond qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin et qu'il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

- _Tu es complètement folle d'avoir parlé de sang-pur et de Malefoy !_

- _Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ? Il est très gentil quand on apprend à le connaître._

- _Je n'ai pas envie de le connaître._ Me dit-elle sèchement. _Et tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de mauvais._

- _Faux. Je l'aime beaucoup._

- _Un peu trop même._ Marmonna t-elle et je ris. _Quoi ?_

- _Je sais pas. J'ai envie de rigoler._

- _Tu as trop bu, Nilin !_

- _Je n'ai bu que trois bières !_

- _Bien sûr, en plus des quatre autres._

 _ **J**_ e me remis à rire, je continuais sur tout le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel avant que Hermione me dise de me taire car des gens dormaient. C'est en silence que nous retournons dans notre chambre. Pas le temps de me déshabiller que je suis déjà allongée sur mon lit, à deux doigt de dormir. J'entends vaguement mon amie me dire que je n'avais pas intérêt de vomir sur le lit avant que je ne m'endorme.

* * *

 _Date : 29 décembre 1996_  
 _Lieu : Terrier ; 19h45_

 _ **L**_ es vacances en France sont maintenant terminée et les vacances au Terrier commence. Contrairement dans le sud de la France, ici en Angleterre il y a de la neige et il fait froid. Bien sûr, nous y avons fêté Noël dans la chambre qu'occupait ma mère. Celle-ci m'a offert un nouveau sac de cour ou elle y avait caché des accessoires de beauté.

 _ **N**_ otre séjour à vite prit fin, maman nous a fait transplaner à la gare de King's Cross ou les parents de Hermione devaient venir la chercher. Pour ma part, c'est Arthur qui est venu me chercher. C'est avec une pointe de nostalgie que j'ai dis au revoir à ma mère, espérant la revoir très bientôt. Arrivée au Terrier, j'ai pu dire rapidement bonjour à la famille Weasley et à Harry avant que Fred ne m'emmène dans sa chambre et qu'on se retrouve comme il se doit.


	43. Chapter 8 - Sixième année

MissAerin: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Date : 1er janvier 1997_

 _Lieu : Terrier ; 18h26_

 _ **C**_ ela faisait deux jours que j'étais au Terrier, je leur avait raconté ma semaine de vacance mais j'ai bien évidemment évité de parler de la fête ou j'ai fini bourré. Hermione m'avait raconté ce que j'avais dis et j'avais été confuse toute la journée suivante. Je lui avais avoué que Drago m'attirait et que je le trouvais à mon goût. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Heureusement, mon amie ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur, pensant certainement que je n'avais pas conscience de mon esprit et de mes mots.

 _ **N**_ ous étions donc le premier janvier, le premier jour de cette nouvelle année. Pour cela, Molly a décidé d'inviter Remus et Tonks à dîner ce soir car ils n'avaient personne avec qui passé ce jour de fête. Je venais de sortir de la douche et retournais dans la chambre de Fred et George pour m'habiller. Mon copain était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond, ce qui m'a fait sourire. Je fouille dans ma valise pour chercher des sous-vêtements mais aussi des habits pour ce soir.

- _Tu te prépares déjà ?_ Me demande Fred, se redressant sur son lit.

- _Oui. Comme ça je n'aurai pas à le refaire plus tard._ Je lâche la serviette qui cachait mon corps pour mettre mes sous-vêtements.

- _Nous avons encore le temps pour faire des trucs,_ sous entendu t-il ce qui me fit rire.

- _Tu ne penses qu'à ça !_ Je sors différents hauts de ma valise.

- _Je veux juste en profiter un maximum avant que tu retournes à Poudlard._ Dit-il et je lui souris.

- _Et nous en profiterons mais pas pour l'instant._ Je me poste devant le miroir mural de leur porte avant d'enfiler un pull. _Tu vas me dire lequel tu préfères._

- _Noël est passé, bé._ Se moqua Fred en voyant des sapins et des flocons de neige sur mon pull.

- _Donc pas celui-là._ Je l'enlève pour en remettre un autre.

- _Celui-là est pas mal et le rouge te vas bien._

- _Y en a encore un._ Lui dis-je en l'enfilant.

- _J'aime mieux celui-ci._

- _Alors je le garde. Maintenant les jeans._

- _Bébé,_ souffla Fred. _Tu vas pas essayer tout tes pantalons pour voir celui qui va le mieux avec ton pull !_

- _Bah si._ J'en sors trois de ma valise et en enfile un. _Alors ?_

- _Non pas lui._ J'enfile le deuxième. _Non plus._ Je mets le dernier. _Beaucoup mieux. Tourne._ Je le fais. _Il te fais un beau cul en plus._

- _Fred !_ Râlais-je le faisant rire.

- _Sinon, Poudlard sans nous c'est comment ?_

- _Tranquille._ Répondis-je tout en me maquillant. _Y a toujours de l'ambiance mais bien moins qu'avant. C'est plus pareil sans vous._

- _Ouais je comprends. Nous à la boutique, tout ce passe bien. Nous avons assez de clients, les affaires marche très bien, nous sommes content de ce que nous avons fait._

- _Normal._ J'applique mon mascara sur mes cils.

- _Et..avec Malefoy ?_

- _Quoi avec Malefoy ?_ Demandais-je en soupirant.

- _Bah il est toujours comme avant ?_

- _Nan._ Je me retourne et le regarde. _Il est différent des autres années, il est comme..absent. Harry pense qu'il est devenu un mangemort._

- _Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?_ Il se lève et s'approche de moi.

- _Je ne sais pas. Que pourrai bien faire Tu-sais-Qui de Malefoy ?_

- _C'est vrai._ Il ricane. _Comment il est avec toi ?_

- _Je te l'ai dis, nous nous parlons qu'en cours de potion._ Je vais ranger mon maquillage dans ma valise. _Et si tu veux tout savoir, nos discussions lors de ce cours ne se résume qu'à des banalités et à la création de la potion._

- _Tu te justifie trop, bébé._

- _Ça veut dire quoi au juste ?_ Je fronce les sourcils.

- _Que tu me caches quelque chose._

- _Je ne te cache rien._ Je passe à côté de lui pour sortir de la chambre mais il me retient par le bras.

- _Si tu me cache des choses, je le saurai un jour ou l'autre, soit en sûr._

 _ **I**_ l me lâche et je peux descendre dans le salon. Venait-il de me menacer ? Et comment pourrait-il le savoir si je lui cache des choses ? C'est en soupirant que j'arrive dans le salon ou Harry et Ron discutaient sur le canapé. Je m'installais sur un des fauteuils et les écoutaient sans vraiment le faire. Les minutes défilèrent sans que je ne les voient passer puis Tonks et Lupin arrivèrent, tous deux joyeux.

 _ **N**_ ous nous mettons alors à table et je sens le froid entre Fred et moi. Je ne mange pratiquement pas, préférant jouer avec la nourriture de ma fourchette, l'esprit ailleurs. Devrais-je lui dire que oui, je parle avec Drago hors des cours de potions ? Que je suis amie avec lui ? Que nous nous voyons assez souvent ? Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur qu'on se dispute encore et je ne veux pas ça. Je sortis de ma rêverie quand Fred me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, je relevais alors la tête et vit que tout le monde me regardait.

- _Tu n'as pas l'air bien Nilin,_ me dit Molly en bout de table près de son mari.

- _Euh..si, si ça va très bien._ Je souris.

- _Arthur voulait savoir si tu voulais un verre de vin de sureau ?_

- _Oh ! Pardon mais non, non merci. L'alcool et moi ne sommes pas de très bon amis._

- _Comment ça ?_ Me demanda Fred.

- _Longue histoire._ Je fixais mon assiette alors que les jumeaux voulaient à toute fin savoir. _D'accord, d'accord. C'était pendant les vacances en France, avec Hermione nous sommes allées à une fête, nous avons rencontrés une bande d'amis.._

- _Des garçons ?_ Demanda Fred et je crois apercevoir une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

- _Et une fille. Bref, j'ai été danser avec Cassy, la fille, et les garçons nous payaient des bières, c'est une boisson alcoolisée chez les Moldu. J'ai dû en boire pas mal d'après Hermione et j'étais vraiment très mal quand nous sommes rentrées. Voilà._

- _Une fête Moldu alors ?_ Questionna Arthur et j'acquiesce. _Cela doit être fantastique !_

- _Ils ont des danses vraiment bizarre par contre._ Dis-je en souriant.

- _Tu me montreras tout à l'heure,_ s'enthousiasma le père de famille.

- _Oui, si vous voulez._

 _ **À**_ la fin du repas, Fred m'emmena dehors pour qu'on discute. Il a dû remarquer le malaise entre nous durant tout le repas. Nous nous asseyons sur le banc en pierre accolé à la maison mais aucun ne prononce une parole. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité vient de passer avant que Fred ne prenne la parole.

- _Tu me fais la gueule ?_

- _Non._

- _Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé du repas ?_

- _Je pensais seulement à des trucs._

- _Quels trucs ?_

- _Si je te disais certaines choses, est-ce qu'on se disputera. Est-ce que je devais vraiment te dire ces choses ou non._

- _Et, tu as pris une décision ?_

- _Pas encore._

- _Donc, tu ne me diras rien ce soir ?_

- _Non._ Je l'entends soupirer. _Je ne veux juste pas qu'on se dispute alors que je retourne à Poudlard dans trois jours._

- _Je sais et moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute._ Il prend ma main et je la serre fort dans la mienne.

- _Je te dirai ces choses quand je me sentirai prête à te le dire._

- _D'accord. C'est grave ?_

- _Non pas du tout._ Je lui souris pour le rassurer encore plus.

- _On rejoint les autres ? Tu as une danse à nous montrer._ Il me fait un clin d'œil et je ris.

- _Si je m'en souviens !_

 _ **I**_ ls se sont tous pris au jeu. Je leur ai montré les pas, du peu que je me suis souvenu et pour ceux qui l'avaient bien en tête, nous avons dansés un petit moment, sans la musique c'était un peu bizarre mais c'était cool. Arthur était très content que je la lui apprenne en tout cas.

 _ **J**_ 'aidais Molly à débarrasser la table pour faire de la place pour le dessert, avant que je remarque Harry suivre Remus, Tonks et Arthur dans le petit salon près de l'entrée. Curieuse, je me suis cachée derrière l'armoire ou Molly range ses assiettes, pour écouter.

- _De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Harry ?_ Demanda Remus.

- _Comme vous le savez, le professeur Slughorn aime faire des petites fêtes. Pour Noël il en avait organisé une, il y avait quelques professeur dont Rogue. En milieu de soirée, Rusard a fait irruption dans la salle tenant Malefoy part le bras en disant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait été invité. Nilin est intervenu en disant qu'elle l'avait invité, ce qui est totalement faux vu que Ginny l'avait invité._ Raconta mon ami et heureusement que Fred s'amusait avec George dans la cuisine. _Plus tard, j'ai vu le professeur Rogue sortir précipitamment de la salle alors je l'ai suivis. Il a interrompus Nilin et Malefoy dans un couloir, voulant parler à ce dernier._ Il prend une pause. _Par la suite, Rogue lui a dit qu'il avait juré de le protéger en faisant un serment inviolable. Malefoy a ensuite dit qu'il avait été choisi lui parmi tous les autres._

 _ **J**_ e n'en reviens pas. Drago est un mangemort. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé ce genre de chose. C'est donc pour cela qu'il va mal, qu'il est souvent dans ses pensées. Il fait partit des sbires de Voldemort. Mon cœur se serre en y pensant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- _On écoute les conversations, bé ?_ Se moqua Fred en s'approchant de moi.

- _Pourtant tu es la première à nous disputer lorsque nous le faisons._ Ajouta George en ricanant.

- _Je n'écoutais pas, j'ai juste mal à la tête._

- _Tu veux aller te coucher ?_

- _Non, ça va._ Je souris. _Il reste le pudding à manger._

- _Si ça va pas mieux, dis-le moi._ Fred caresse ma joue et je souris. _Maman te donnera une potion contre le mal de tête._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse puis Molly nous demande de se mettre à table pour ceux qui veulent manger du pudding. Après avoir mangé trois part de pudding et quelques gâteaux aux noisettes, Fred et moi allons dans la chambre après être rapidement passé dans la salle de bain nous brosser les dents. Nous nous allongeons sur le lit, discutant un peu avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

 _ **S**_ eulement, nous sommes arrêtés par de la lumière provenant de dehors et des cris. Je me lève précipitamment de sur le lit, tout comme Fred, pour regarder par la fenêtre. La maison était encerclée par du feu. Fred prit ma main et nous descendons les escaliers rapidement pour rejoindre le reste de la famille devant la maison. Il n'y avait plus Harry, ni Ginny. Arthur, Remus et Tonks, après avoir dompté les flammes, se frayèrent un chemin entre les grandes herbes. Que se passait-il !

 _ **S**_ oudain, le Terrier prit feu, nous faisant sursauter. Instinctivement, Fred se mit devant moi pour me protéger en cas d'attaque et je m'accrochais à lui. Arthur arriva peu de temps après, suivit de Remus, Tonks, Harry et Ginny. Nous regardions le Terrier se consumer, les larmes aux yeux. Nous n'étions plus à l'abri nul part.

* * *

 _Date : 18 janvier 1997_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; 17h_

 _ **L**_ a semaine de la rentrée venait de passer très lentement pour ma part. J'avais décidé d'ignorer Malefoy, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Il est un mangemort, je déteste ce qu'ils font alors nous ne pouvons pas être amis. Hermione avait été surprise de ma décision mais elle a été totalement d'accord. Je lui avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au Terrier, les discussions que nous avions Fred et moi et l'attaque de Bellatrix et Greyback le premier janvier.

 _ **L**_ e lundi de la rentrée, l'écriteau pour les leçons de transplanage a été accroché dans toutes les salles communes. Elles commençaient le premier février, soit dans deux semaines. Lors de sa troisième leçon avec Dumbledore, Harry a eu pour mission de retrouver un souvenir complet auprès du professeur Slughorn. C'est donc en douceur que Harry approche notre professeur mais celui-ci, ayant aperçut la menace, se cachait presque de son meilleur élève. Ce n'était donc pas facile pour notre ami, qui ne perdait pas espoir.

 _ **E**_ n ce samedi soir, je me rendis à la bibliothèque seule. Hermione devait aider Harry pour son devoir de métamorphose et ils sont restés dans la salle commune. Je pénètre dans l'antre de madame Pince et vais m'asseoir à une table pour commencer mon devoir sur les acromantulas pour le cours de Hagrid, que je suivais toujours. Je vais chercher les livres dont j'aurai besoin puis quand je reviens à ma table, un bout de parchemin est posé sur mon sac. Je pose les livres, déplie le parchemin et lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

« _Viens dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde_ »

 _ **Q**_ ue dois-je faire ? Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Je pesais le pour et le contre et au final, j'étais sur le chemin des toilettes. De nature curieuse, je me devais d'aller voir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche, j'entrais dans les toilettes sombre de Mimi et vis qu'il n'y avait personne. J'avançais doucement vers les lavabos, attendant qu'il arrive. Malefoy pénétra à son tour dans les toilettes et dès qu'il me vit, un sourire passager fit surface sur son visage blafard.

- _Tu es venu._

- _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, tu m'as dérangé._ Répondis-je sèchement.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

- _Rien. Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?_

- _Pour savoir pourquoi tu me fuis depuis la rentrée._

- _J'ai mes raisons. Je peux partir ?_

- _Non._ Il s'approche. _Je veux une réponse plus clair._

- _On a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie._

- _Tu ne m'apprends rien._ Il est à seulement quelques mètres de moi. _Alors ?_

- _J'ai appris certaines choses._ Dis-je évasivement.

- _Comme ?_

- _Je dois aller faire mon devoir de soins aux créatures._ Me défilais-je en passant à côté de lui. Seulement, il me retient par le bras mais je ne me retourne pas.

- _Dit moi ce que tu as appris ! Et par qui._

- _Par quelqu'un et ça ne te regarde pas._ J'essaie de me défaire de sa poigne mais il sert encore plus mon bras.

- _Si ça me regarde, je suis le principal intéressé._ Je me débats. _Nilin ! Arrête de gesticuler comme ça, tu vas te faire mal._

- _Lâche-moi !_

- _Dit moi et je le ferai._

- _Tu es un mangemort !_ Hurlais-je alors, me retournant pour lui faire face. Il me lâcha comme si je l'avais brûlé.

- _Ne cri pas ! Tout le monde pourrai t'entendre._

- _Je m'en fou. Et toi aussi non ? Vous êtes tellement heureux de faire partit de cette association stupide ! J'espère au moins que tu ne t'es pas servis de moi pour te rapprocher de Harry et lui faire du mal._ Crachais-je en le fusillant du regard.

- _Quoi ? Tu crois sincèrement que je me sers de toi ? Je me fiche de Potter. Tout ce que je veux, c'est réussir ce que m'a demandé le Maître._

- _Et tu es fier ?_ Dis-je en m'approchant de lui. _Tu es fier d'être quelqu'un de méchant ? Tu es fier de ce que tu deviens ? Regardes ou ça a mené ton père ! À Azkaban._

- _Ne parle pas de mon père !_ Dit-il en élevant la voix après m'avoir poussé contre l'une des cabines. _Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je fais mais je veux montrer à mon père que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de faible. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi._

- _Et que dois-tu faire pour qu'il soit fier ? Tuer ?_

 _ **I**_ l ne me répond pas, il se contente de me regarder dans les yeux. Son visage est tellement près que nos nez se touchent. Ses mains sont toujours posées sur mes épaules, me gardant appuyée sur la cabine des toilettes. Nos souffles se mêlent, notre colère s'apaise et, tout doucement, il s'écarte de moi, me tournant le dos pour aller vers les lavabos. Il pose ses mains sur l'un d'eux, soupire avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

- _Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant._ Lui dis-je en restant sur la cabine. _Tu peux encore choisir ton camp._

- _C'est trop tard. Je l'ai déjà choisi._ Marmonne t-il, toujours dos à moi. Je m'approche alors, me postant à ses côtés.

- _Montre la moi._

- _Non._

- _Montre la moi, Drago._ Insistais-je. De sa baguette, il ferma la porte des toilettes et me regarda.

- _Tu es sûr que.._

- _Oui._ Le coupais-je. _S'il te plaît._ Il soupire et remonte la manche gauche de sa chemise. Petit à petit, un tatouage noir se matérialise sous mes yeux.

- _Voilà._ Il commence à descendre sa manche mais je pose ma main sur la sienne, le retenant.

- _Attend._

 _ **J**_ e pose ma main gauche sous son avant bras puis, avec délicatesse, je caresse le tatouage représentant une tête de mort et un serpent. Drago se raidit à mon touché mais je continue avant de remarquer des frissons apparaître sur sa peau blanche.

- _Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_ Demandais-je, gardant mes yeux sur le tatouage.

- _Quand tu le touches ?_

- _Non, quand tu te fais marquer._

- _Oui. Beaucoup. Mais tu ne dois pas le montrer._

- _Mais, tu es vraiment content d'avoir ça sur le bras ?_

- _Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai fais ça pour mon père._ Il retire son bras de ma poigne et redescend sa manche. _N'en parle à personne._

- _Je ne dirai rien._ Je le regarde. _Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là._

- _Pourquoi j'aurai envie de te parler ?_ Dit-il sèchement.

- _Je ne sais pas, je te proposais juste._ Je hausse les épaules et récupère mon sac. _Bon, je vais y aller. Bonne fin de week-end._

- _Toi aussi._ Je lui souris puis sort des toilettes pour retourner à la bibliothèque faire mon devoir.

* * *

 _ **L**_ es jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Hermione passait son temps avec moi, ignorant Ron le plus possible. Lavande était de plus en plus difficile à supporter, elle ne faisait que parler de Ron, de s'extasier devant Parvati sur le fait que notre ami était merveilleux et attentionné avec elle. Seulement, je crois que Ron en avait plus qu'assez d'elle. Harry nous avait dit que Ron n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre le soir avant de dormir et Hermione semblait satisfaite.

 _ **F**_ red et moi nous parlions beaucoup le soir avant de dormir grâce aux parchemins. On se racontaient nos journées, on s'envoyaient des mots d'amour totalement niais qui nous faisait rire et je lui racontais nos premiers essais de transplanage. Pour moi, c'était catastrophique. Je n'y arrivais pas du tout mais je pense que c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez concentrée. Je pense soit à Fred soit à..Drago. Le fait qu'il soit un mangemort m'a beaucoup remué. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour lui, il m'a répété qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il prouverait à Voldemort qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

 _ **C**_ onstamment, nous nous voyons dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. La plupart du temps, nous nous asseyons contre le mur près des lavabos et nous n'échangions aucune paroles, lui fixait les cabines en face de nous tandis que je lisais mes notes. Puis, les semaines passèrent et il commença à s'ouvrir à moi. Il me parla d'abord de sa mère, à quel point elle était inquiète et qu'elle avait peur pour lui ; de son père, qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il montrait aux autres. Il me parla de ses premiers ressentis lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, quand il a fait la connaissance de Harry, qu'il n'a pas aimé qu'il le rejette de cette manière. Plus les jours passaient et plus je commençais à connaître le vrai Drago Malefoy et non le petit con prétentieux qu'il était avant. Je lui parlai de moi également, de mon enfance, de mes parents et de mes premières années à Poudlard.

* * *

 _Date : 1er mars 1997_

 _Lieu : Poudlard ; 19h45_

- _Encore un joyeux anniversaire, Ron._ Lui souhaitais-je avant de monter dans la chambre.

- _Nilin attend !_ Me retins Harry en bas de l'escalier. _Je peux te parler deux minutes ?_

- _Oui._ Je le suis hors de la salle commune.

- _Comme je sais que tu es amie avec Malefoy, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions._

- _Euh..tu sais, on ne parle pas beaucoup lui et moi.._

- _Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur, je ne sais pas, un devoir qu'il doit réaliser ?_

- _Quel genre de devoir ?_

- _Je ne sais pas._ Il hausse les épaules. _Tu dois savoir qu'il est un mangemort._

- _Oui._ Dis-je sèchement. _Tu veux savoir si Voldemort lui a donné une mission ?_ Il acquiesce. _Je te l'ai dis, il ne me dit rien. Pas sur ça en tout cas._

- _Est-ce tu pourrai essayer d'en savoir plus ?_

- _Non. Désolée Harry mais ce genre de question ne se pose pas._

- _Tu es la seule qui pourrai en savoir plus._ Je me mords la lèvre et croise les bras.

- _Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux apprendre mais, ça prendra certainement du temps._

- _Merci Nilin._

 _ **I**_ l me sourit puis rentre dans la salle commune. Je fixe le tableau de la Grosse Dame en me demandant si c'est une bonne idée de savoir ce que Drago est en train de faire. Peut-être qu'il ne fait rien. Je soupire et rentre à mon tour, regagnant ma chambre ou je rejoins Hermione, assise en tailleur sur son lit à lire ses notes. Je me mets rapidement en pyjama et m'effondre sur mon lit, les bras et les jambes écartés, mon regard posé sur le plafond.

- _Ça ne va pas ?_ Me demande Hermione.

- _Harry m'a demandé d'en savoir plus sur les agissements de Drago et j'ai accepté._

- _Et ? Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. À part le fait que Harry est trop obsédé par Malefoy ces temps-ci._

- _Tu comprends pas. Drago est mon ami, je ne peux pas lui demander ce genre de chose._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce qu'il ne me dira rien et puis, il va comprendre que ça vient de Harry alors il ne voudra plus me voir et.._

- _Et ça t'embête._ Fini mon amie à ma place.

- _Oui. J'ai déjà eu du mal à ce qu'il me fasse confiance et me parle un peu de lui alors si je lui demande ce que veux savoir Harry, il ne me fera plus du tout confiance._

- _Nilin ?_ Je réponds par un grognement et elle continue : _tu l'aimes ?_

- _Quoi ?_ Je me redresse sur les coudes et la regarde. _Si j'aime Drago ? Non ! Il est mon ami._

- _Tu m'as pourtant dis qu'il te plaisait._

- _J'étais bourrée à ce moment là._ Lui rappelais-je.

- _Peut-être mais tu l'as dis. Est-ce que, si tu n'étais pas avec Fred, tu.._

- _Hermione,_ soupirais-je en me recouchant. _Arrête avec tes questions._

- _Je veux juste savoir._

- _Même, arrête._

- _Nilin, ça se voit que tu es attirée par lui et vise versa._

- _Hermione._

- _D'accord j'arrête._ Je l'entends tourner les pages de son livre.

- _Oui._ Dis-je au bout d'un long moment.

- _Oui quoi ?_

- _Si je n'étais pas avec Fred, j'aurai tenté quelque chose avec Drago._

- _Rassure moi, tu ne vas rien tenter ?_

- _Non. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une attirance, ça va passer. C'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui._

- _Bah heureusement._ Ricana Hermione. _Fred le tuerai si c'était le cas._

- _C'est vrai._ Je souris. _Je suis bien trop amoureuse de Fred pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre._ Je me mets sous la couverture. _Bon aller, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit Hermione._

- _Bonne nuit, Nilin._

* * *

 _ **L**_ e lendemain matin, Hermione et moi étions attendu à l'infirmerie car Ron avait été empoisonné la veille. Harry et Ginny était déjà à son chevet, Hermione se précipita vers notre ami pour voir comment il allait. Seulement, il dormait à poing fermé et Harry nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Passant des chocolats rempli de philtre d'amour qu'il avait mangé, au bureau de Slughorn ou il avait bu l'hydromel empoisonné.

 _ **J**_ e ramène une chaise pour Hermione ou elle s'assoit dessus tandis que je reste debout près d'elle. Soudain, le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie suivit des professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Slughorn qui tenait une bouteille dans ses mains et qui avait l'air encore choqué de ce qu'il se passait.

- _Tu as eu un bon réflexe en te servant d'un bézoard, Harry._ Le félicita Dumbledore. _Tu dois être fier de ton élève, Horace._

- _Hum ? Oh oui...oui.._

- _Nous sommes tous d'accord que l'intervention de Potter est admirable,_ intervint McGonagall. _Mais, la question est : pourquoi cela a-t-il été nécessaire ?_

 _ **I**_ l parlèrent ensuite de la bouteille avant qu'une furie nommée Lavande n'arrive, poussant presque le professeur Rogue de son chemin pour venir se poster devant le lit de Ron. Je soupirai en la voyant, pas du tout heureuse de la voir ici.

- _Ou est mon Ron-Ron ? M'a t-il réclamé ?_ S'écria t-elle toute essoufflée.

- _Tu vois bien qu'il est ici et tu crois sérieusement qu'il est en état de parler actuellement ? Il dort._ Lui répondis-je et elle me fusilla du regard.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_ Demanda t-elle en regardant Hermione.

- _Je pourrai te poser la même question !_ Dit Hermione en se levant.

- _Il se trouve que Ron est mon petit ami !_

- _Il se trouve que Ron est mon...ami._

- _Ne me fait pas rire, tu ne lui parles plus depuis des mois._

- _Mais elle n'est pas en train de rire._ Ajoutais-je.

- _Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle._

- _Change de ton avec moi, je ne suis pas aussi patiente que Hermione._ Lui dis-je sèchement.

- _Bref,_ elle regarde mon amie. _Tu veux te réconcilier avec lui maintenant qu'il est devenu intéressant ?_

- _Il a été empoisonné pauvre gourde !_ S'exclama Hermione et je souris. _Et je l'ai toujours trouvé intéressant._ Ron se mit à bouger et à marmonner dans son sommeil.

- _Tu vois, il sent ma présence._ Elle se penche sur le lit. _Ne t'inquiète pas Ron-Ron, je suis là._

- _Her...Herm...Hermione._ Souffla Ron dans un murmure audible.

- _Oh oui ! Il sent tellement ta présence que c'est celle de Hermione qu'il veut auprès de lui._ Intervins-je en souriant. _Je crois que le message est clair._ Et c'est en pleure qu'elle s'en va de l'infirmerie.

- _Être jeune et connaître les maux qu'Amour inflige._ Dit Dumbledore. _Bon, nous pouvons tous sortir. Monsieur Weasley est d'entre bonnes mains._

 _ **L**_ e corps professorale se retire ainsi que Ginny qui dit quelques mots à Harry avant de partir. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Hermione et me retire également, attendant Harry à la sortie. Il arrive un instant après puis nous regagnons notre salle commune. Sur le chemin, nous croisons Drago de loin et bien sûr, Harry se met à le suivre. Râlant derrière lui, je le suis, curieuse de savoir ou Drago est en train d'aller alors que sa salle commune est dans les cachots et qu'il est en train d'aller au septième étage. C'est au détour d'un couloir que nous nous retrouvons devant un cul de sac.

- _La salle sur demande._ Me dit Harry. _C'est là qu'il se cache._

- _On peut y aller avant qu'il ne sorte et nous repère ?_ Lui dis-je, pas vraiment à l'aise.

- _Tu as peur de quoi au juste ?_

- _Rien..._

 _ **L**_ e lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner, j'avais longuement réfléchit à ce que pouvais bien faire Drago dans la salle sur demande mais je n'en avais aucune idée. Je pourrai lui poser des questions, comme Harry me le demande, mais c'est certain qu'il va se braquer et qu'il ne me dira rien. En plus de cela, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma mère depuis nos vacances ensemble et pourtant je lui envoie une lettre chaque semaine. Peut-être qu'elle ne les reçois pas à cause de mon père, je ne sais pas et ça m'inquiète. J'ai des nouvelles de Fred tous les jours et il me manque, certes beaucoup moins qu'en début d'année mais j'ai toujours cette envie d'être avec lui, de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire des câlins. J'avais hâte d'être à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- _C'est pas vrai.._ Chuchota Hermione sur ma gauche, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

- _Quoi ?_ Demandons Harry et moi en la regardant.

- _Je..comme tous les matins je regarde la rubrique des personnes décédés et.._

- _Et ?_ Insista Harry.

- _Et il y a quelqu'un que je connais._

 _ **E**_ lle me met le journal sous les yeux et, le cœur battant, je lis la liste des personnes décédés. La liste est longue aujourd'hui mais je ne connais personne. Soudain, mes yeux buttèrent sur un nom. Je sentais mon cœur battre à grande vitesse, si bien que je pensais qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Mes mains tremblaient, je peinais à respirer et je dû m'y prendre à deux fois pour voir si j'avais bien lu. Mais oui, mes yeux ne me faisait pas défaut. Maryse Rose était la dernière de cette liste. Ma mère.

 _ **J**_ e déglutis et regardais mes amis comme si ils allaient m'avouer que c'était une blague, qu'ils avaient ajoutés le nom de ma mère pour rigoler. Mais ils ne disaient rien, Hermione me regardais avec un air désolé tandis que Harry nous questionnait, pas encore au courant. C'est quand Luna arriva près de la table et me dit un « toute mes condoléances Nilin » qu'il comprit. Plusieurs élèves suivirent le mouvement et je compris que c'était vrai, que ce n'était pas une blague.

 _ **J**_ e me levais alors, les larmes aux yeux et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle, voulant être seule un moment. Je bousculais plusieurs personnes sur mon passage mais je ne prenais pas la peine de m'excuser, je n'avais pas le cœur à le faire. Je montais les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage ou je me faufilais dans les toilettes de Mimi. Je m'approche d'un lavabo, me regarde vaguement dans le miroir avant de prendre conscience de la réalité. Ma mère était morte. Je n'allais plus jamais la voir. J'éclatais alors en sanglot, m'effondrant sur le sol. Je restais dans la même position encore un moment avant que je ne sente une main se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- _Nilin.._

- _Je veux être seule._ Marmonnais-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, la tête dans mes bras.

- _Je ne te laisserai pas._ Je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi. _Je suis désolé pour ta mère._

- _Ne dit rien..s'il te plaît.._

 _ **J**_ e continue de pleurer avant de me calmer petit à petit. J'ai mal au cœur. Je redressais la tête, séchais mes larmes à l'aide des manches de mon pull, reniflais puis tournais la tête vers celui qui me tient compagnie. Il a le regard fixé sur ses doigts. Voyant une mèche de ses cheveux rebiquer près de son oreille, je passais mes doigts dessus pour bien la remettre. Il tourna alors son visage vers le mien, ses yeux bleu me fixant avec intensité.

- _Tu avais une mèche..peu importe.._ Je tournais la tête pour ne pas le regarder. _C'est pas une blague alors, ma mère._

- _Non._ Murmure t-il. _Quand tu m'as bousculé dans le couloir tout à l'heure, je me suis demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait. Puis quand Pansy m'a dit que le nom de ta mère était marqué dans le journal, j'ai su que tu l'avais vu._

- _Qui l'a tué ?_

- _Je ne sais pas..._

- _Tu demanderai à ta mère pour moi ?_ Je tourne de nouveau ma tête vers la sienne.

- _Oui, si tu veux._

- _Merci Drago._ Je me rapproche de lui puis pose ma tête sur son épaule.

* * *

 _ **N**_ ous sommes le samedi huit mars et Ron vient juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il en avait marre de rester allongé dans un lit et ne rien faire, ce que je comprenais. Avec Hermione, nous nous amusions à nous moquer de Lavande lorsque nous la croisions dans un couloir, dans la salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci nous fusillaient du regard mais ne disait rien. C'était tout de même drôle à la voir s'énerver. Et puis, ça me permettait de penser à autre chose que la mort de ma mère.

 _ **D**_ rago me semblait de plus en plus perturbé et j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Il ne me rejoignait plus dans les toilettes de Mimi les lundi et vendredi soir comme nous le faisions avant. Harry, qui le suivait via la carte des Maraudeurs, nous disait qu'il se rendait bien trop souvent dans la salle sur demande. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là-bas. Harry m'a encore demandé de questionner Drago mais j'hésite à le faire.

- _Alors, comment tu vas Ron-Ron, aujourd'hui ?_ Demandais-je à mon ami, installé à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle.

- _Arrête avec ce surnom, je n'en peux plus._ Marmonna Ron, me faisant rire. _Dis-moi encore comment j'ai rompu avec Lavande._

- _Eh bien._ Commença Hermione. _Elle est venu te voir à l'infirmerie et..et vous avez parlez. Je ne crois pas que c'était une longue conversation._

- _Je crois qu'elle a durée une minute, même pas._ Ajoutais-je en me servant du jus de citrouille.

- _Ah..vous méprenez pas, je suis heureux d'être enfin débarrassé d'elle mais..elle a l'air un peu contrariée.._

 _ **N**_ ous nous retournons pour voir, qu'effectivement, Lavande semblait contrariée. Elle nous fixait, un regard tueur posé sur nous tandis qu'elle tenait fermement une cuillère dans sa main droite. Je lui fais un signe de main avec un sourire aux lèvres et je remarque qu'elle serre les dents.

- _Tu dis que tu ne te souviens de rien ?_ Demanda Hermione à Ron. _Rien du tout ?_

- _Je me souviens d'une chose._ Il fait une pause, l'air de réfléchir. _Mais ça se peut pas, j'étais complètement à l'Ouest, pas vrai ?_

- _Oui..à L'ouest.._ Soupira Hermione, se concentrant sur le journal devant elle.

 _ **H**_ arry continua de lire son livre de potion, Ron se goinfra, Hermione observait le monde autour d'elle et moi, je me perds dans mes pensées. Je repense à la mort de ma mère, Drago avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère dans laquelle il lui demandait si elle savait quelque chose sur la mort de la mienne mais elle ne savait rien. Étais-ce mon père ou Voldemort ? Mon père ne ferai jamais une chose pareil, il aimait bien trop ma mère pour cela. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un crime commis par le Lord Noir.

- _Harry, Katie est là._ Dit Hermione et je sortis de mes pensées. _Katie Bell._

 _ **E**_ lle lui montra d'un signe de tête la jeune fille qui avait été ''agressée'' par le collier lors de notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait été mise à Sainte-Mangouste car son état était déplorable. En la regardant, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Harry se leva, n'oubliant pas son livre et rejoins la jeune fille. Je les regardaient se parler puis Harry tourna subitement la tête alors j'en fis de même et mon regard rencontra celui de Drago, qui avait l'air surpris mais aussi coupable. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en le regardant partir à grand pas hors de la Grande Salle, Harry sur ses pas. Que devais-je faire ? Je savais qu'il y allait avoir un conflit entre eux, ils allaient sans aucun doute se jeter des sorts.

 _ **P**_ esant le pour et le contre, je laissai Ron et Hermione pour courir hors de la Grande Salle et suivre Harry. Seulement, je ne le vis nul part. Mince. Où est-ce que Drago pourrai aller se cacher ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et les toilettes de Mimi me vinrent en tête. Je montais alors les escaliers à grand pas et c'est essoufflée que j'arrivais vers les toilettes. Du couloir, je pouvais entendre les sorts fuser. J'entrais dans les toilettes, ma baguette en main au cas ou et m'avançais entre les cabines.

- _Sectumsempra !_ Entendis-je Harry dire avant qu'un éclaboussement se fasse entendre.

 _ **J**_ e me précipitais au centre des toilettes et ma respiration se coupa en voyant Drago allongé à même le sol, des entailles sur le haut de son corps rejetant du sang, créant une flaque d'eau et de sang autour de lui. Il semblait souffrir car sa respiration était saccadé et il poussait des lamentations. Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui, posant une de mes mains sur sa nuque, ne sachant que faire.

- _Drago..ça va aller Drago..je.._ Je relevais la tête vers mon ami. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?_

- _Je.._

- _Il est en train de mourir ! Va chercher de l'aide ! Fais quelque chose !_ Lui hurlais-je, paniquée. Rogue arriva au même moment, observa Drago puis je vis Harry partir.

- _Poussez-vous miss Rose._ Je me lève et le regarde s'agenouiller devant le corps de Drago et de passer sa baguette sur son corps, faisant disparaître le sang.

- _Il..il va s'en sortir, professeur ?_

- _Oui._ Il se releva et d'un coup de baguette, le corps de Drago se mit à léviter au dessus du sol. _Il aura besoin de soin, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Venez avec moi, j'ai deux trois questions à vous posez._

 _ **S**_ ur le chemin, je ne bronchais pas. Certains élèves traînant dans les couloirs nous regardaient, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et si c'était de ma faute si Drago était dans cet état. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, je restais en dehors, attendant le professeur Rogue, qui sortit quelque minutes après.

- _Avez-vous été témoin de cet incident ?_

- _Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se sont jeter des sorts...je suis arrivée quand Drago était au sol..._

- _Qu'avez-vous entendu ?_

- _Euh..je ne sais pas vraiment..ça été si vite.._

- _Ne me mentez pas, miss Rose !_

- _Je ne vous ment pas professeur._ J'évitais de croiser son regard. _Il y a eu un sort puis plus rien..enfin pas rien mais..vous avez compris.._

- _Hum._ Je sentais son regard perçant sur moi avant qu'il ne parte dans un tourbillon de cape.

 _ **U**_ ne chose est sûr, j'avais eu peur pour Drago ce jour-là.


	44. Chapter 9 - Sixième année

_**Q**_ uand je suis remontée à la salle commune, Harry y était déjà, entouré de Ron et Hermione mais aussi de Ginny. Personne ne parlaient, il a dû leur raconter. Quand Hermione me vit, elle se leva et fit un pas dans ma direction mais elle se rassit après avoir croisé mon regard. Je fixai Harry, mon ami avait la tête baissé, ses mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux et je remarquais le livre de potion sur la table basse en face de lui.

- _J'espère que tu t'en veux._ Lui dis-je d'une voix froide.

- _Nilin._ Me prévint Hermione.

- _Il aurai pu le tuer !_ M'exclamais-je. _Imaginez que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas intervenu à temps, Drago serai mort et Harry aurai sans aucun doute été viré de Poudlard ! N'oubliez pas que Voldemort cherche à le tuer._

- _Nous sommes au courant mais ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Harry._ Dit Ron. _C'est plutôt celle de ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et puis, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir ce que se sort causerait._

- _Avant de l'utiliser il aurai dû faire des recherches !_

- _Il se passe quoi au juste avec Malefoy pour que tu sois aussi inquiète pour lui ?_ Me demanda Harry en relevant la tête vers moi.

- _Nous sommes amis. Je serai tout aussi inquiète si l'un de vous aurai subi ce sort._

- _Il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous._

- _Harry !_ Soupira Hermione.

- _Crois ce que tu veux._ Lui dis-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. _Moi, je sais ce qu'il se passe entre nous, point._

- _Bon..il faut se débarrasser du livre._ Intervint Ginny. _Aujourd'hui._ Harry acquiesça. _Viens, je sais ou l'on pourrai le mettre._

 _ **I**_ ls sortent de la salle commune et j'en profite pour m'affaler sur le canapé. Hermione me rejoins tandis que Ron monte dans sa chambre, nous laissant tranquille. Mon amie ne me dit rien, elle attend certainement que je parle la première. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'ai rien à dire. Comprenant que je ne dirai rien, elle se leva en me disant qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Je la regarde partir avant de monter dans notre chambre, vide où je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et la scène des toilettes se joue derrière mes paupières.

* * *

 _ **D**_ rago est resté deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Chaque jours, je m'y rendais pour le voir mais il y avait tous le temps Parkinson et son amie Greengrass, ce qui faisait que je rebroussais chemin. Je ne pouvais y aller la journée à cause des cours et le week-end, n'en parlons pas, ses amis lui rendaient visite toute la journée. Le quinze avril, j'appris que Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble. J'étais tellement contente pour eux, depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient ses deux-là. Bizarrement, Ron l'avait assez bien prit, peut-être parce que Harry était son meilleur ami et que ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça de voir son meilleur ami avec sa sœur. Ron est très étrange quand il s'y met.

 _ **E**_ n ce jeudi après-midi ensoleillé, je me suis rendu à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour commencer notre devoir de métamorphose. Harry et Ron, comme à leur habitude, on préféré aller dehors, s'entraîner au Quiddich tous les deux, évitant ainsi de faire leur devoir. Ils ne sont pas croyable ces deux-là. J'étais à plus de la moitié de mon devoir quand Hermione me dit qu'elle allait chercher un livre dont elle avait besoin. J'acquiesce avant de voir un élève de premier année de Serpentard marcher timidement vers notre table. Sans rien me dire, il pose un bout de parchemin sous mon nez avant de partir comme ci de rien était. Rapidement, je déplie le parchemin et lit la seule phrase d'écrite.

 _« Viens dans les toilettes de Mimi. »_

 _ **J**_ e sais immédiatement de qui cela provient, je me lève alors, range rapidement mes affaires et cherche Hermione dans les nombreux rayons de la bibliothèque. Je la trouve enfin dans le rayon des potions, et lui dis que j'ai quelque chose à faire. J'allais partir mais elle me retient par le bras. Je me retourne pour la regarder en fronçant les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.

- _Tu vas voir Malefoy ?_

- _Non._ Dis-je rapidement, un peu trop rapidement je crois.

- _Nilin..._

- _Oui je vais le voir._

- _Fais attention à toi, il peut se venger sur toi de ce que Harry lui a fait._

- _Il ne s'en prendra pas à moi, ne t'inquiète pas._

- _Pourquoi tu es si sûre de toi ?_ Me questionne t-elle tout en rangeant un livre.

- _Parce que je le connais bien maintenant. Je peux y aller ?_

- _Oui. Mais fais quand même attention !_

- _Promit._ Lui dis-je avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

 _ **J**_ e descends au premier étage en prenant mon temps, je ne veux pas arriver aux toilettes essoufflée et lui montrer que j'avais hâte de le voir. Je souffle un coup quand je suis à proximité puis entre à l'intérieur. Il est là, dos à moi, les deux mains posées sur le lavabo et la tête baissée. Je souris, contente de le voir en bonne santé.

- _Salut._ Lui dis-je finalement, cinq minutes après être entrée dans les toilettes.

 _ **I**_ l ne se retourne pas, fait comme ci je n'étais pas là. Il a juste relevé la tête et me regarde à travers le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il ne sourit pas, son air froid est de retour. Je n'ai rien fais pourtant.

- _Tu vas mieux ?_

- _Ah parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?_

 _ **I**_ l se retourne enfin et ses yeux bleus glace me scrute de haut en bas, d'un air hautain et méchant. Pourquoi s'en prend t-il à moi ? Hermione aurai t-elle raison ?

- _C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?_ Demandais-je en avançant vers lui. _Tu m'as demandé de venir pour qu'on se dispute ? Tu crois que c'est de ma faute si Harry a utilisé ce sortilège ? Non ! Alors ne t'en prend pas à moi Malefoy._

 _ **U**_ n sourire narquois apparut alors au coin gauche de sa bouche et je fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi son problème ? Il s'avance également et nous restons à un mètre l'un de l'autre, observant le moindre fais et geste de l'autre.

- _Tu n'es pas venu une seule fois me voir à l'infirmerie._ Me dit-il froidement.

- _J'ai essayé mais Parkinson était souvent vers toi, tes autres camarades de Serpentard également et je ne voulais pas me faire insulter._

- _Je t'attendais..._

 _ **N**_ os yeux se rencontrent et je ne sais pas quoi penser de sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Voyant que je ne disais rien, il continua :

- _J'aurai aimé que tu viennes me voir comme je l'ai fais pour toi l'année dernière._

- _Je sais, je suis désolée de ne pas être venu..._

- _La prochaine fois que je serai à l'infirmerie, tu viendras._ Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- _Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, du moins je l'espère._ Je soupir. _Tu vas mieux alors ?_

- _Ouais. J'ai encore quelques cicatrices qui se voient bien mais je survivrais._

- _Tant mieux._ Je lui souris et son visage se radoucit petit à petit.

- _Et toi, tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui. J'ai été inquiète pour toi tu sais..._

- _Ah ?_ Il s'approche et j'acquiesce. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que tu es mon ami, question stupide._ Je ris mais il garde un visage impassible. _Quoi ?_

- _C'est bizarre de te voir inquiète pour moi._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Enfin, sauf avec ma mère mais je veux dire, mes proches en dehors de ma mère._

- _Parkinson était très inquiète aussi._

- _Sauf que je m'en fiche d'elle._ Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

 _ **S**_ on visage s'approche du mien, nos yeux ne se lâchent pas une seconde. Je déglutis, mon cœur bat très vite dans ma cage thoracique et je me demande si il ne l'entend pas. Drago baisse légèrement sa tête pour être à ma hauteur, son nez effleure le mien puis ses lèvres font la même chose avec les miennes. Avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, je le repousse fortement, reprenant finalement conscience qu'il ne faut pas faire ça. Il me regarde avec incompréhension mais je ne le laisse pas prendre la parole car je sors rapidement des toilettes et remonte dans ma salle commune ou je vais directement dans ma chambre.

 _ **A**_ llongée sur le ventre dans mon lit, les images de ce qui allait se passer avec Drago reviennent dans ma mémoire. Je n'y crois pas, il allait m'embrasser et je ne l'ai pas repoussé avant. Je suis conne ! Il va croire que je lui résiste ou une connerie comme ça et il va persister. Ou au contraire, il a compris que je ne veux rien avoir avec lui. Parce que c'est vrai, je ne veux rien avec lui. J'ai déjà un copain dont je suis folle amoureuse alors pourquoi je l'ai presque laissé faire ? Bon sang, je suis une idiote ! Je me redresse, prend le parchemin magique dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et décide d'envoyer un message à Fred.

 **Coucou mon amour, ça fait longtemps**  
 **qu'on ne sait pas parlé via ce parchemin.**  
 **J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as un**  
 **peu de temps à me consacrer.**

 _ **J**_ 'attendais mais pas de réponse, il devait être occupé avec la boutique. Je range alors le parchemin et descend dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron entre au même moment, balais en mains en train de plaisanter. Je reparle à Harry, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis je ne pouvais pas lui faire la tête longtemps, puis je ne lui en veut plus comme au début. J'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute et comme il a caché son livre dans la salle sur demande, il ne fera sûrement plus de dégâts maintenant.

- _Tiens, le test de transplanage a été avancé._ Dit Harry en s'approchant du tableau ou le professeur McGonagall ou élèves viennent accrocher des mots. _C'est lundi matin à Pré-au-Lard._

- _Normal que je ne me sente pas prêt ?_ Soupira Ron.

- _Tu es prêt, ne dit pas n'importe quoi._ Ricana son meilleur ami.

- _J'espère l'avoir._

- _Dis toi que si Fred et George l'on eu, tu peux très bien l'avoir._ Lui dis-je en m'approchant à mon tour.

- _C'est vrai. Finalement je me sens confiant._

- _Hermione est à la bibliothèque je présume ?_ Me demande Harry et j'acquiesce. _Tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui, pourquoi ?_

- _Tu es bien pâle..._

- _Ah bon ?_ Dis-je en faisant style d'être surprise. _Nan, je me sens bien..._

- _Bon, on va se doucher nous._ Me dit Ron et j'acquiesce une nouvelle fois. _Tu n'as cas nous rejoindre dans vingt minutes ici._

- _D'accord, à tout à l'heure les garçons._

 _ **J**_ e remonte dans ma chambre, sort de nouveau le parchemin de ma table de chevet et découvre que je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Je soupir une nouvelle fois, le range et m'allonge sur mon lit. Dois-je parler de ce qui a faillit se passer à Fred ? Dans un sens j'ai envie de lui dire parce qu'on ne doit rien se cacher mais dans un autre, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire pour qu'on se dispute. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Épuisée, je m'endors lentement.

- _Nilin !_ Entendis-je avant d'ouvrir les yeux. _Tu t'étais endormie._

- _Hermione ?_

- _Oui ?_ Elle pose son sac sur son lit avant de se tourner pour me regarder.

- _Je...Drago et moi avons faillit nous embrasser..._

- _QUOI ?_ Hurla t-elle et je lui demandais de se taire. _Tu plaisantes j'espère._

- _Me fais pas plus culpabiliser, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça..._

- _Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que tu es en couple._

- _T'es sérieuse ?_ Je ricane. _Comment je peux oublier que je le suis ? Fred est à chaque fois dans mes pensées et dans mon cœur._

- _Alors pourquoi avec Malefoy vous avez une relation..je ne sais pas comment on peut la qualifier._

- _Nous sommes amis, rien de plus Hermione. C'est lui qui a voulu m'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé._

- _Donc c'est lui qui veux plus que de l'amitié avec toi._

- _Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il est perdu..._

- _Perdu au point de t'embrasser ?_

- _Oui...Nous ne sommes pas dans sa tête, on ne peut pas savoir à quoi il pense._

- _Jure moi que ça n'arrivera plus._

- _Je te le promet Hermione._

 _ **P**_ lus tard dans la soirée, après avoir dîner, je suis directement montée dans ma chambre en compagnie de Hermione. Depuis notre conversation, je la trouvais légèrement froide avec moi mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Ça lui passera. Pendant qu'elle lisait son cours de potion, j'attendais une réponse de Fred, qui arriva vers dix heure.

 _Coucou, désolé du temps bébé_  
 _nous sommes débordés en ce_  
 _moment. J'ai du temps à te_  
 _consacrer jusqu'à dimanche._  
 _Tu vas bien ?_

 **Ah c'est cool, vous allez vous**  
 **reposez comme ça.**  
 **Oui je vais bien et toi ?**

 _Ça irai mieux si tu étais_  
 _près de moi._  
 _Et oui, quelques jours de repos_  
 _ne nous ferons pas de mal !_

 **En parlant de ça, lundi nous**  
 **passons nos test de transplanage**  
 **à Pré-au-Lard et je me suis dis que**  
 **ça serai bien si on pouvait se voir.**

 _Matin ou après-midi ?_

 **Matin je crois, attend je demande**  
 **à Hermione**

- _C'est à qu'elle heure nos test de transplanage ?_

- _Lundi matin à la place de potion._

- _Merci._

 **Lundi matin à 8h.**  
 **J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra se voir**  
 **tu me manques beaucoup trop !**

 _Tu as de la chance, nous ouvrons à 14h._  
 _Je serai tout à toi, lundi matin mon amour._

 _ **J**_ e souris grandement. J'avais tellement hâte d'être lundi. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous aux Trois Balai après mon test de transplanage puis je me couche la tête sereine et l'esprit rêveur.

* * *

 _ **L**_ e lundi matin arriva bien vite, j'étais tellement excitée que Hermione me demandait de me calmer au risque que je loupe mon test de transplanage. Harry et Ron rigolaient de me voir comme cela. J'étais confiante pour mon test et puis, si j'y arrivais aux entraînements, pourquoi je le louperai au test ?

 _ **J**_ e n'avais pas revu Drago depuis ce qu'il s'était passé mais je ne m'en souciais pas. De toute façon, nous n'avons échangé aucun baiser et je ne me reprochais rien malgré que je culpabilisais un peu de l'avoir laissé s'approcher autant de moi comme il l'avait fait.

 _ **C**_ omme convenu, après avoir passé mon test de transplanage, je rejoins Fred au Trois Balais. Harry, Hermione et Ron ont eux aussi profité de notre temps libre pour traîner dans Pré-au-Lard. Fred m'attendait devant le pub, les mains dans les poches à regarder les passant marcher autour de lui. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement rien qu'en le voyant, mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire et je me mis à marcher très vite dans sa direction. Il eu a peine le temps de me voir que je lui sautais dans les bras, heureuse de pouvoir le sentir contre moi. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille pour me coller encore plus contre lui. C'était indéniable, j'étais folle amoureuse de lui.

- _Alors, comment s'est passé ton test ?_ Me demanda t-il une fois que nous nous sommes installés à une table.

- _Je pense l'avoir réussi. En tout cas, je n'ai perdu ni bras ni jambes._ Dis-je en riant, ce qui le fis sourire.

- _Tu l'auras._ Il prend ma main dans la sienne sans jamais quitter mon regard du sien. _Tu m'as manqué._

- _Toi aussi, c'est vraiment horrible d'être loin l'un de l'autre._

 _ **I**_ l acquiesce avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser. Directement, je pense au fait que Drago a faillit faire la même chose trois jours auparavant. J'oublie rapidement cette histoire, la rangeant au fin fond de ma tête et répond avec vigueur au baiser de Fred. Nous sommes interrompus par une serveuse venant nous porter nos bières au beurre. Nous discutons un long moment, sans s'apercevoir que l'heure tourne. Je lui demande comment va George, si la boutique tourne aussi bien qu'en début d'année et lui me demande comment se passe mon année, si notre professeur de potion est bien et si Rogue n'est pas trop fier d'être au poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne me pose aucune question sur Drago, lui qui avait des doutes sur notre relation. Mais je suis bien ravie qu'il n'en parle pas et qu'il mette ce sujet de côté.

- _Tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?_ Me demande t-il, un sourire taquin qui veut tout dire.

- _Ou vas-tu m'emmener ?_

- _Il y a un petit appartement au dessus de notre boutique ici. Donc, si tu as envie, on peut si rendre et passer du bon temps._

- _T'es pas possible._ Lui dis-je en riant. _Mais oui, je veux bien qu'on aille là-bas._

 _ **N**_ i une ni deux, Fred se lève prestement, me prend la main et me tire en dehors du pub après avoir laisser quelques pièces sur notre table. Main dans la main, nous traversons Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à leur boutique de farces et attrapes qui n'est qu'ouverte que lorsque les élèves de Poudlard ont une sortie dans le village. Une fois entrés, je remarque que la boutique est comme celle du Chemin de Traverse mais en plus petite. Fred me conduis à l'étage qui donne sur un petit loft chaleureux. Je n'ai pas le temps de visiter qu'il se jette sur mes lèvres, me poussant contre la porte derrière moi.

 _ **R**_ apidement, nos vêtements sont dispersés dans le séjour, nous retrouvant nu l'un contre l'autre. Fred prend ma main et m'emmène dans une chambre avant de me pousser doucement sur le lit et de se mettre au dessus de moi. Il embrasse mon visage du bout des lèvres, ce qui me fait sourire puis il m'embrasse sur la bouche tout en caressant ma poitrine de sa main gauche. De ma main droite, je vais caresser son sexe déjà bien dur et nos gémissements étouffés par nos bouches, se font vaguement entendre.

 **S** a bouche quitte la mienne puis tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il me pénètre doucement. Je ferme les yeux, savourant pleinement cette sensation si agréable. Ses mains viennent chercher les miennes, entrelaçant nos doigts et les remontant au dessus de ma tête. Ses va-et-vient se font plus rapide tout comme nos gémissements. J'échange notre position d'un coup de bassin, le surprenant au passage. Fred est alors allongé sur le dos et moi le chevauchant. Je lui souris avant de faire des mouvements de bas en haut, très lentement, le faisant gémir à ma guise.

 _ **C**_ 'était la première fois que je prenais les rênes mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Cette position nous permettait de mieux nous voir et d'observer les réactions de l'autre. J'accélérais la cadence en posant mes mains sur son torse pour m'aider. Fred venait de mettre ses mains sur le côté de mes cuisses, les agrippant fermement pour m'inculper le rythme à suivre. Mais ça ne doit pas lui plaire tant que ça car il me fit basculer sous lui, reprenant un rythme rapide qui nous fit un peu plus gémir. Les minutes passaient et je sentais la chaleur si plaisante dans mon ventre augmenter. Fred m'embrassa avant de mettre sa tête dans mon cou, accentuant ses va-et-vient qui nous fit perdre la tête quelques secondes plus tard.

 _ **A**_ près avoir fait l'amour une deuxième fois, nous sommes restés allongés l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire. Fred caressait mes cheveux tandis que, du bout des doigts, je dessinais des arabesques sur son torse. Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je ne sais même pas qu'elle heure il est.

- _Tu sais qu'il est déjà plus de onze heure ?_ Me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- _Déjà ?_ Je soupir. _Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner._

- _Tu devrais y être depuis que tu as fini ton test, amour._ Ricana Fred et je souris.

- _C'est vrai mais un certain garçon, très charmant, m'a invité boire une bière au beurre puis de passer du bon temps dans son lit._

- _Il doit être très chanceux ce garçon._ Dit-il en continuant de caresser mes cheveux. _Et tu dois beaucoup tenir à lui pour te permettre de louper des cours._

- _Oh oui ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui._ Je m'allonge sur lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

- _Tu crois ?_

- _Non, j'en suis sûre et certaine._ Je l'embrasse. _Tellement amoureuse._

- _Sache que ce garçon aussi est très amoureux de toi._ Il m'embrasse. _Je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi je t'aime._  
 _  
_  
 _ **I**_ l était plus de treize heure lorsqu'il me raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Nous avions passé la matinée à somnoler dans son lit, couchés l'un contre l'autre, à nous embrasser ou nous faire des papouilles. Vers midi et demi, nous sommes allés nous restaurer au Trois Balais avant que je retourne à Poudlard.

- _Plus qu'un mois, voir moins avant les vacances._ Me dit-il en se postant devant moi.

- _C'est encore trop long ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai h24 collé à toi._

- _Je sais_ , rit-il. _Mais ne fait pas comme moi, passe tes A.S.P.I.C.s pour avoir un bon travail._

- _Parce que le tiens est mauvais peut-être._ Ricanais-je et il hausse les épaules en souriant.

- _Peu importe. Tu m'as compris._

- _Oui._ Je m'approche de lui et pose mon front sur son torse, mettant mes mains sur ses reins.

- _Tu pleures ?_ Me demande t-il en passant ses bras sur mes épaules. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour répondre à sa question. _On va bientôt se revoir._

- _Je sais mais passer un moment avec toi comme aujourd'hui me donne envie de rester avec toi._

- _J'ai la même envie, mon amour._ Je relève la tête vers la sienne et il embrasse le bout de mon nez. _Tu sais, lorsque le ciel est couvert, on ne voit pas le soleil, mais nous savons qu'il existe. Je veux la même chose pour nous. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours se voir, mais nous sommes toujours là l'un pour l'autre._

- _Je t'aime._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse plusieurs fois sur la bouche avant de me dire qu'il m'aime aussi et qu'on se verra bientôt. Nous nous quittons durement et c'est avec une pointe de nostalgie que je rentre à Poudlard. Dans le hall, il y a peu de monde et je me précipite vers les marches menant aux étages pour aller récupérer mon sac de cours et rejoindre mon cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Seulement, sur le chemin, je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer le professeur McGonagall. Elle semblait m'attendre de pied ferme, son air sévère, les bras croisés.

- _C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre miss Rose ?_

- _Euh..._ Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je baissais la tête.

- _Que faisiez-vous exactement ?_

- _J'ai fais un tour à Pré-au-Lard, professeur..._

- _Seule ?_ Je me mords la lèvre inférieur.

- _J'étais avec mon petit ami..._ Dis-je finalement en voyant qu'elle voulait la vérité.

- _Il me semble que vous n'étiez pas autorisé à déambuler dans Pré-au-Lard après votre test de transplanage._ Me dit-elle sévèrement. _Vous serez donc en retenue ce soir jusqu'à mercredi. J'espère que ça en valait la peine. Tâcher d'être à l'heure à votre prochain cours, miss Rose._

 _ **E**_ lle me contourne et je pousse un soupir. Ça aurai pu être pire. Et oui, ça en valait la peine. Tout en souriant légèrement, je monte jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor ou je retrouve Hermione, Ron et Harry assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

- _Nilin !_ S'écria Hermione en me voyant, faisant sursauter les deux autres. _Le professeur McGonagall était vraiment en colère lorsqu'elle ne t'a pas vu revenir au château. Elle te cherche, tu ferai mieux d'aller la voir._

- _Je l'ai croisé, j'ai une retenue chaque soir jusqu'à mercredi._ Lui dis-je en venant m'asseoir par terre devant eux.

- _Alors ?_ Me demanda Ron.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Vous avez fait quoi avec Fred ?_

- _Ronald, ça ne te regarde pas !_ Siffla Hermione et je ris.

- _Nous sommes allés boire une bière au beurre au Trois Balais puis, des choses qui ne se disent pas._ Mon ami rougit en s'exclamant qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, me faisant bien rire. _Bon, je dois aller en cours._

- _A plus tard._ Me disent-ils.

 _ **J**_ e monte dans ma chambre chercher mon sac puis file en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. J'étais à peine sortie du château que j'entendis un groupe de fille de la maison Serdaigle dire qu'il n'y avait pas cours de soins aux créatures magique parce que le professeur avait un problème personnel à régler. Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant ce qu'avait Hagrid. C'est en soupirant que je rebroussais chemin pour retrouver mes amis.

- _Rose._ Appela quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Drago.

 _ **D**_ irectement, les images de notre dernière entrevu s'entrechoque dans ma tête tandis qu'il avance rapidement vers moi. Il prend mon bras et m'emmène dans les toilettes de Mimi, qui d'ailleurs est en train de pleurnicher, assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Drago lui dit de nous laisser tranquille et bizarrement elle ne dit rien et obéis. Le Serpentard me lâche et j'en profite pour me mettre loin de lui.

- _Tu sais, pour l'autre fois..._

- _C'est oublié._ Dis-je rapidement.

- _Justement, j'aimerai m'expliquer._ Son regard bleu rencontre le mien. _Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et je m'excuse d'avoir voulu t'embrasser. Je sais que tu es amoureuse de Weasley et...bref, c'était une erreur de ma part._

- _Ce n'est pas grave, comme je te l'ai dis c'est oublié._ Je lui souris timidement et il acquiesce. _Comment s'est passé ton test de transplanage ?_

- _Bien, et toi ?_

- _Pareil._ Je souris.

- _Tant mieux._

- _Drago_ , commençais-je en m'approchant de lui. _Tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui, pourquoi ?_

- _Tu es pâle et semble malade..._

- _Non, je vais bien._

- _D'accord. Bonne fin de journée._

 _ **J**_ e ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je sors des toilettes. Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione me questionne sur le pourquoi je ne suis pas en cours et je leur explique ce que j'ai entendu. Il a alors été convenu que l'on rende visite à Hagrid dans la semaine pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je monte dans ma chambre et informe Fred via notre parchemin que j'ai été collée pour ne pas être rentrée à temps. C'est pas grave, le plus important, c'est que j'ai passé du temps avec celui que j'aime.

* * *

 _ **I**_ l devait être un peu plus de six heure du soir lorsque je descends dans la salle commune. J'ai fais mes devoirs tous l'après-midi dans ma chambre avant de m'endormir. Je retrouve Hermione et Ron à une table, l'une lisant, l'autre jouant une partie d'échec.

- _Où est Harry ?_ Demandais-je en m'asseyant lourdement en face de Ron.

- _Chez Hagrid._

- _Tous seul ?_

- _En fait, il a croisé Slughorn dans un couloir tout à l'heure mais comme d'habitude, celui-ci a fait demi-tour en voyant Harry._ M'expliqua mon amie. _Harry, dépité est venu nous en parler pour qu'on trouve une solution et après que je lui ai dis « il te faut juste un peu de chance » il de suite pensé à la chance liquide qu'il avait gagné en début d'année._

- _Mais alors pourquoi il est chez Hagrid ?_ Demandais-je perdu.

- _Nous n'avons pas compris non plus mais il nous a dit qu'il avait l'intuition qu'il allait se passer quelque chose si il allait chez Hagrid._ Me dit Ron. _On verra bien._

 _ **L**_ e soir même, nous étions au courant que Aragog, l'araignée de Hagrid est morte et que c'est donc pour cela qu'il n'a pas assuré son cours. Nous savons aussi qu'il a croisé le professeur Slughorn en allait chez Hagrid et qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait : un souvenir. Harry nous parla brièvement de ce souvenir, tous ce que nous savons c'est que Voldemort à diviser son âme en plusieurs fois grâce aux Horcruxes et qu'il doit aider Dumbledore à en détruire un. Seulement, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.


	45. Chapter 101 - Sixième année

_**L**_ e mois de mai passa très rapidement et les examens également. J'étais tout de même contente de ne pas en avoir cette année et nous avons de la chance car les professeurs étant occupés soit à surveiller soit à corriger des copies, ne nous donnait pas cours. Nous passions donc nos après-midi dans le parc du château ou dans notre salle commune. Harry attendait que Dumbledore lui propose de venir avec lui détruire un Horcruxe. Personnellement, j'étais plutôt inquiète de ce qui allait suivre par la suite.

 _ **H**_ arry, voyant que j'étais moins proche de Malefoy qu'en début d'année, m'a demandé de le surveiller et de le tenir au courant s'il faisait quelque chose de louche. Seulement, je ne savais pas ce qu'il fabriquait dans la salle sur demande, je ne pouvais pas entrer lorsqu'il y était. J'attendais donc cachée dans un coin qu'il sorte et quand il en sortait, j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus mal et qu'il venait de pleurer. Souvent ses yeux étaient rouge et je me demandais bien pourquoi il était aussi mal. Il m'inquiétait.

 _ **J**_ 'avais des nouvelles de Fred pratiquement tous les jours et j'étais contente que la fin de l'année se finissent. J'allais pouvoir profiter d'être avec lui durant deux mois. Soudainement, je repensais à ma mère. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu à ses funérailles. En même temps, je n'avais pas envie de voir mon père, j'irai la voir pendant les vacances. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre que moi. Elle me manque. J'aurai dû profiter qu'elle soit encore en vie pour passer du temps avec elle. Maintenant je regrette de l'avoir mise dans le même sac que mon père.

 _ **N**_ ous étions assis sous un arbre près du lac, il faisait beau et nous en avons profiter pour venir se détendre. Ginny aurai voulu venir mais vu qu'elle passe ses B.U.S.E.s dans peu de temps, elle a préféré réviser tranquillement dans notre salle commune. Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant l'eau du lac. Hermione lisait un livre, pour ne pas changer tandis que Ron et moi jouions aux cartes.

- _Harry, je dois te parler de quelque chose._ Dit soudainement Hermione en fermant son livre.

- _De quoi ?_

- _Du Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

- _Tu en es encore avec ça ?_ Soupira notre ami. _Laisse tomber._

- _Non, écoute-moi. J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose._

- _Et qu'as-tu découvert sur lui ?_

- _Elle plutôt._ Ron et moi arrêtions notre partie pour écouter attentivement ce qu'elle disait. _J'ai trouvé cette photo dans un article à la bibliothèque._ Elle sort une vieille photo mouvante de son sac et la tend à Harry.

 _ **R**_ on se pencha vers la photo et j'en fis la même chose, curieuse. Sur celle-ci, nous pouvions voir une jeune fille de notre âge, très maigre avec le teint renfrogné et de long cheveux noir. Elle n'était pas très belle. Une légende était inscrite sous la photo : « Eileen Prince, capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules de Poudlard. »

- _Tu penses que c'est elle, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ?_ Demandais-je en regardant Hermione.

- _Peut-être oui et elle s'appelle Prince. Eileen Prince. Je pense qu'elle est en rapport avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

- _Écoutes Hermione, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un fille._ Lui dit Harry en lui rendant la photo.

- _Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?_

- _La façon dont il écrit me fait dire que c'est un garçon. Cette fille n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire._

- _En tout cas, je continuerai de chercher plus d'informations sur cette Eileen Prince._

- _Comme tu veux, amuse-toi bien alors._ Lança t-il agacé tandis que Hermione nous quittais précipitamment.

- _Bon, changement de sujet,_ dis-je en me levant pour m'étirer. _Drago a toujours l'air bizarre mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il fabrique._

- _Continue de le surveiller._ J'acquiesce, me rassoit et continue notre partie de carte avec Ron.

* * *

 _ **C**_ 'est deux jours plus tard que Harry partit détruire l'Horcruxe que Dumbledore a trouvé. Il était plus de neuf heure, ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils étaient partis et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Hermione, Ron et moi étions dans la salle commune, à l'attendre lorsque le ciel s'assombrit subitement, un orage arrivait. Hermione et Ron se mirent devant la fenêtre et observèrent le ciel avec attention tandis que moi, j'avais toujours ce mauvais pressentiment.

- _Je reviens._ Leur dis-je avant de sortir de la salle commune.

 _ **H**_ arry m'avait demandé de surveiller Drago encore aujourd'hui mais étrangement, celui-ci est resté avec sa bande d'amis toute la journée. Mais il semblait encore plus perturbé qu'à l'accoutumé, peut-être parce que c'était bientôt la fin de l'année et donc les vacances et qu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Je ne sais pas.

 _ **J**_ e marchais alors à vive allure dans les couloirs, montait les marches quatre par quatre pour arriver au septième étage. J'arrivais devant le mur qui donnait sur la salle sur demande mais rien. Je soupirai et commençais à faire demi-tour lorsque j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir que la porte de la salle sur demande apparaissait. Surprise, je me cachais rapidement derrière une armure et ne fit aucun bruit. Je regardais tout de même entre deux cuirasses et je vis Drago sortir, sa baguette en main.

 _ **J**_ 'allais sortir de ma cachette pour le suivre mais me ravisai au moment ou cinq autres personnes en sortirent. J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant Bellatrix Lestrange. Des mangemorts étaient dans le château. Impossible. Comment ont-ils fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Drago y est pour quelque chose j'en suis sûr ! Baguette en main, je les suivis alors de loin, me cachant le plus possible pour ne pas me faire repérer.

 _ **I**_ ls allaient vers la tour d'astronomie et je me questionnai sur le pourquoi ils allaient là-bas au lieu de saccager le château et de faire du mal aux élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs. Je continuais de les suivre, entrant à leur suite par la porte menant en haut de la tour. Je pris le deuxième escalier pour pouvoir les espionner sans me faire voir. Quand j'arrivais, je fus étonné de voir Harry, baguette pointé sur quelqu'un en hauteur. Dès qu'il me vit, il mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour que je ne fasse pas de bruit et j'acquiesçais avant de me mettre à ses côtés.

 _ **D**_ rago était là, il pointait sa baguette sur le professeur Dumbledore, qui lui était totalement désarmé. Mais que faisait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Puis je vis Bellatrix et les quatre autres mangemorts autour du Serpentard, celle-ci l'encourageais à tuer Dumbledore. Je ne comprenais rien. J'étais perdu. Bellatrix lui hurlait de le faire maintenant mais je le voyais trembler, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'allait pas le faire.

 _ **E**_ n entendant du bruit derrière nous, je me retournais pour voir Rogue pointer sa baguette dans notre direction et de nous dire de nous taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Le cœur battant, je reposa mon regard sur Drago, toujours aussi tremblant. Il parut soulagé lorsque le professeur Rogue arriva.

- _Severus,_ dit Dumbledore. _Je vous en supplie._

- _Avada Kedavra._

 _ **L**_ 'éclair verte heurta notre directeur et il bascula par dessus la rembarde. Je retiens de justesse un cri en posant ma main sur ma bouche mais les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes. Non...Cela ne...J'entendis Bellatrix hurler de joie avant qu'ils ne partent de la tour d'astronomie. Harry les suivit mais je n'eus pas le courage d'en faire de même. Il se passa un long moment avant que je quitte à mon tour, la Tour d'astronomie. Je trottinais dans les couloirs, en pleure, baguette en main au cas où, à la recherche d'un professeur. Je tombais sur le professeur McGonagall, qui me demanda avec inquiétude ce que j'avais.

 _ **C**_ 'est avec grand mal que je lui dis que le professeur Dumbledore était mort et que son corps devait être dans la cour de Poudlard parce qu'il avait chuté de la Tour d'astronomie. Elle me dit de retourner dans ma salle commune et j'obéis. Lorsque j'entrais dans celle-ci, Hermione et Ron se jetèrent sur moi pour savoir pourquoi la marque des ténèbres étaient dans le ciel. Je leur racontais alors et comme il y avait d'autres élèves dans la salle commune, tous écoutèrent.

 _ **D**_ 'un commun accord, nous sortons voir si tout cela était réel. Et effectivement, ça l'était. Le corps du professeur Dumbledore était allongé sur le sol, sans vie. Les élèves de toutes maisons arrivèrent alors ainsi que les professeurs, sans doute mit au courant par McGonagall. Harry arriva peu de temps après, accompagné de Hagrid. Il se mit à genoux près du corps de Dumbledore et Ginny va rapidement se mettre près de lui pour le réconforter. Puis McGonagall leva sa baguette, vite suivit de tout ceux présent, pour rendre hommage à ce grand sorcier, ce grand homme qu'était Dumbledore.


	46. Chapter 102 - Sixième année

_**L**_ e lendemain du drame, les professeurs nous ont laissés faire ce que l'on voulait. Nous étions en deuil. Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire. Comment Rogue a-t-il pu le tuer ? Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et il l'a trahi. Et Malefoy...il avait une mission, faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard et tuer Dumbledore. Pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé ? Dumbledore aurai pu l'aider, il aurai trouvé une solution.

 _ **N**_ ous sommes donc restés dans notre salle commune toute la journée, à ruminé nos plus sombres pensées. Les examens ont été repoussé à une date ultérieure. Harry nous raconta comment s'était passé leur recherche de l'Horcruxe et ils en ont trouvé un, un médaillon. Durant la visite des mangemorts, lorsqu'ils sont partis pour transplaner hors de Poudlard, ils ont réussi à blesser quelques personnes dont Neville, le professeur Flitwick a été assommé mais rien de grave et Bill Weasley a été mordu par Greyback. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été appelé par McGonagall.

- _Harry, j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur Eileen Prince._ Dit Hermione en revenant de la bibliothèque. _C'était la mère de Rogue._

- _Quoi ?_ Disons-nous en même temps.

- _Tu en es sûr ?_ Demanda Harry.

- _Oui. J'ai trouvé un faire-part dans un ancien numéro de la Gazette du sorcier qui annonçait le mariage entre Eileen Prince et Tobias Rogue. J'ai ensuite trouvé un article ou il disait qu'elle avait donné naissance à un..._

- _Assassin._ Répliqua sèchement Harry.

- _Euh..._

 _ **S**_ a réponse laissa un blanc entre nous. Ginny arriva, l'air épuisée et s'installa près de Harry. Elle nous dit que Bill allait mieux tout comme Neville qui sortira ce soir si tout allait bien. Elle nous quitta rapidement pour aller se coucher, trop fatiguée par ses révisions des jours précédents.

 _ **L**_ e lendemain, les funérailles de Dumbledore eurent lieu. Beaucoup de personne étaient arrivés le matin même pour y assister. Tout le monde avait revêtu des tenues de cérémonie, McGonagall nous demanda de suivre nos directeurs de maison jusqu'au parc, là ou ara lieu l'enterrement. Nous nous dirigeons vers le lac, la chaleur du soleil nous caressait le visage. Près du lac, des centaines de chaises étaient installées séparées par une allée ou au bout se trouvait une table de marbre.

 _ **J**_ e reconnus les membres de l'Ordre qui venait au 12 Square Grimmaurd et mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis Fred et George déjà assis sur une rangée, auprès de Arthur et Molly. Harry s'approche d'eux le premier et de suite, Molly le prit dans ses bras. Elle prit également Hermione et Ron pour finir avec moi. Fred se leva en me voyant et je m'installais sur la chaise à côté de lui, les yeux baissés sur mes pieds.

- _J'aurai voulu qu'on se voient dans d'autre circonstance..._ Me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- _Je sais, moi aussi._ Je relevais la tête et le regarda. _J'ai tout vu..._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

 _ **I**_ l acquiesce avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne et de la serrer. La cérémonie commença alors, une douce musique se fit entendre tandis que Hagrid marchait d'un pas lent, les yeux remplis de larmes, dans l'allée séparant les chaises, portant dans ses bras le corps de Dumbledore enveloppé dans un drap de soie de couleur violet. Il le déposa sur la table en marbre avant de repartir plus loin. Puis, tour à tour, des personnes ayant connu Dumbledore firent un discours. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, mes larmes coulaient toutes seules.

 _ **S**_ oudain, des flammes blanches firent leur apparition autour du corps de Dumbledore, s'élevant dans les airs au dessus de lui. Ces flammes disparurent pour laisser place à une tombe blanche. La cérémonie était maintenant terminé et tous se levèrent et prirent une direction différente. Fred se leva et me tira vers lui pour que j'en fasse de même avant de m'emmener plus loin. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me remis à pleurer. Je me calmais quelques minutes plus tard et Fred essuya mes larmes.

- _Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure ?_

 _-J'étais avec Harry lorsque ça s'est passé. J'ai vu Dumbledore..._

- _N'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris._ Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et caresse mes pommettes de ces pouces.

- _Je n'y crois toujours pas..._

- _Tu n'es pas la seule. Quand papa nous a mit au courant, George et moi pensions qu'il nous faisait une blague mais en voyant que maman pleurait, nous nous sommes dit que c'était vraiment vrai._

- _J'ai peur maintenant...Ça sera qui après ?_

- _Ne pense pas à des choses qui te feront du mal._ Il m'embrasse. _Tu veux qu'on rejoigne les autres ?_

- _Non, reste avec moi._ Dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

* * *

 _ **I**_ l était un peu plus de seize heure et Harry nous avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la Tour d'astronomie, chose que nous avons fait. Ron s'assit sur les escaliers, Hermione et moi nous sommes mises près de Harry, qui était accoudé à la rembarde, jouant avec le médaillon.

- _Tu penses qu'il l'aurai fait, Drago ?_ Demanda Hermione.

- _Nan. Il abaissait sa baguette._ Répond Harry. _Finalement c'était Rogue. Et je n'ai rien fais._

- _Tu avais promit à Dumbledore de ne rien faire._ Lui rappelais-je avant qu'il ne donne le médaillon à Hermione.

- _C'est un faux. Ouvre-le._ Hermione en sortit un bout de parchemin qu'elle se mit à lire.

 _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

 _bien avant que vous lisiez ceci_

 _mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

 _qui ai découvert votre secret._

 _J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

 _et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

 _J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

 _que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire à votre taille,_

 _vous serez redevenu mortel._

 _R.A.B_

- _Qui est R.A.B ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Je ne sais pas._ Dit Harry. _Quoi qu'il en soit, il a le véritable Horcruxe. Donc, tout cela n'a servi à rien._

- _Ça n'a pas servi rien._ Dis-je. _Grâce à ce médaillon, vous savez au moins qui a le véritable Horcruxe, même si ce n'est que des initiales. Peut-être que quelqu'un connaît ce R.A.B. Ne perd pas espoir Harry._

- _Je ne reviendrais pas, l'année prochaine._ Nous dit-il. _Il faut que je termine ce que Dumbledore a commencé. Je ne sais pas ou est-ce que ça va me mener mais je vous ferai savoir ou je suis dès que je le pourrai._

- _Harry_ , ricane Hermione, _tu ne comprends toujours rien. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir trouver tous ces Horcruxes tous seul ? Tu as besoin de nous, Harry._

 _ **U**_ n silence se fit entendre avant qu'un cri ou plutôt une plainte ne se fasse entendre. C'était le phœnix de Dumbledore qui volait autour de la Tour d'astronomie, pleurant la perte de celui-ci. J'eus un pincement au cœur en le voyant partir on ne sait où.

- _Je ne viendrais pas avec vous._ Leur dis-je finalement. _Je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour ''surveiller'' Poudlard en votre absence. Et puis, grâce aux parchemins magique de Fred et George, nous pourrons communiquer en toute discrétion._

 _ **I**_ ls approuvèrent d'un signe de tête puis nous retournons dans notre salle commune finir nos valises. Le Poudlard Express arriva bien vite et c'est le cœur rempli de chagrin que nous rentrons chez nous.


	47. Chapter 1 - Septième année

_Date : 21 juillet 1997_  
 _Lieu : Terrier ; 14h15_

- _Mais bon sang, arrête de m'embêter !_ Dis-je à l'intention de Fred.

 _ **N**_ euf semaines venait de s'écouler depuis le début des vacances et, comme je ne veux plus retourner chez moi, Molly m'a gentiment accepté au Terrier au plus grand bonheur de Fred. Depuis que je suis rentrée, nous passons nos journées collés l'un contre l'autre ce qui désespère les autres membres de la famille. Seulement, depuis trois quatre jours, Fred a décidé de me faire chier toute la journée, et ça commence à m'énerver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça en plus.

- _J'aime bien te voir t'énerver._ Ricane t-il et je lève les yeux au ciel.

- _Oui bah arrête, tu vois pas que je suis en train de me mettre du vernis ?_

- _Si je le vois._ Il pousse mon bras tandis que je me vernissais un ongle, ce qui fait que j'en ai partout. Et ça le fait rire. _Très belle manucure mademoiselle._

- _Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'énerve en fait._ Lui dis-je sèchement tout en retirant le vernis sur ma peau.

 _ **I**_ l est à moitié couché, à moitié assis sur son lit lorsqu'il vient m'embrasser sur la joue avant de tourner mon visage vers le sien et de picorer ma bouche de la sienne.

- _T'es chiant._ Dis-je contre ses lèvres.

- _Tu m'aimes._

- _T'es énervant._

- _Tu m'aimes._

- _Tu me soûle._

- _Tu m'aimes._

- _Non._

- _Menteuse._ Il sourit et une nouvelle fois, il picore mes lèvres. _Moi je t'aime._

- _Okay._ Je le pousse et il s'allonge sur le côté, m'observant.

- _Tu ne m'aimes plus ?_

- _Non._

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Oui._

- _Okay._

 ** _I_** l se lève et sort de sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Je souris en sachant qu'il va revenir dans même pas deux minutes en trouvant un autre moyen de m'embêter. Seulement, je ne le vois pas revenir et je me demande s'il a vraiment prit au sérieux ce que je viens de lui dire. C'est totalement faux, je suis toujours amoureuse de lui même s'il est chiant. Je pousse un soupir, termine ma manucure, attend que ça sèche puis descend dans le salon. Arthur lit le journal, Molly doit être dans la cuisine car je sens l'odeur d'un gâteau et il n'y a personne d'autre.

- _Il est dehors avec George._ Me dit Arthur en souriant.

- _Merci._ Je lui souris en retour puis sort dans le jardin ou effectivement ils y sont.

- _Tient, voilà Nilin._ Dit George en me voyant et Fred haussa les épaules sans même me regarder. _Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

- _Non._ Dis-je en m'approchant de Fred, assis sur une chaise me faisant dos. _Fred ?_ Il me répond pas et je soupir.

- _Je serai dans la maison si vous me chercher._ Nous dit George avant de s'éclipser.

- _Tu me fais la gueule ?_ Demandais-je à Fred en m'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il ne dit toujours rien. _Je disais ça pour rire tout à l'heure, je pensais pas que tu allais te vexer..._

- _Tu avais l'air sincère pourtant._

- _Je ne t'aimerai pas, je ne serai pas ici en ce moment même. Je serai...je ne sais même pas ou je serai en fait._ Je lui prend la main et il tourne la tête vers moi. _Je t'aime Fred Weasley et je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

 _ **I**_ l me sourit puis se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Nos langues jouent ensemble avant qu'on ne soient interrompus par Ginny, qui nous demande si on veut venir jouer aux cartes avec George, Ron et elle.

- _On arrive._ Lui dit Fred et elle rentre dans le Terrier. _Moi aussi je t'aimerai toute ma vie._

* * *

 _ **D**_ ans la semaine, Fleur et Bill arrivèrent au Terrier pour célébrer leur mariage qui se fera la semaine suivante. Hermione arriva également et je fus contente de la revoir, avec Ginny on se sentait un peu seules avec tous ces garçons autour de nous. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que Harry, et c'est pourquoi Maugrey ainsi que certains membres de L'Ordre débarquèrent au Terrier en ce vendredi soir.

- _Bien, comme Potter a encore la trace sur lui, on va devoir être vigilent._ Dit Maugrey, debout dans la cuisine tandis que tout le monde était assis autour de la table. _Il faudra aussi que l'on se dépêche._

- _On ?_ Demanda Molly.

- _Nous irons le chercher à plusieurs, du Polynectar a été fabriquer pour que sept d'entre vous ressemble à Potter lors du voyage, au cas ou que les Mangemorts nous tombe dessus. Ils ne pourront savoir qui est le vrai Potter._

- _Harry ne voudra jamais que ça se passe comme ça._ Dit Hermione et j'acquiesce.

- _Il n'aura pas le choix de toute manière._ Grogna Maugrey. _Des sortilèges de protection seront mit en place autour du Terrier. Nous partirons dimanche soir quant il fera nuit._

- _Qui ira ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Il y aura Kingsley, Mondingus Fletcher, Bill et Fleur, Remus et Tonks, Hagrid et moi-même pour le moment._ Nous renseigna Arthur. _Mais il nous faudrait encore quelques personnes._

- _Hermione et moi pouvons venir, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?_ Dit Ron.

- _Oui._

- _Et nous aussi._ Ajouta George en se pointant du doigt ainsi que son jumeau.

- _Je pense que ça suffira, à moins que miss Rose veuille venir également._ Maugrey me regarde et je sens tous les regards sur moi.

- _Vous serez en nombre impair si je viens et je ne suis pas majeur._

- _Alors tu resteras ici avec Ginny et moi._ Me sourit Molly.

- _Très bien alors rendez-vous dimanche soir au 12 Privet Drive vers 20h._ Termina Maugrey et tout le monde prit congé.

* * *

 _ **L**_ e dimanche soir arriva bien vite et j'étais tout aussi inquiète que Molly. Elle serra ses enfants, son mari, Hermione et aussi Fleur dans ses bras. J'étais surprise car elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup, peut-être qu'elle a changé d'avis entre temps. Et puis, je ne la trouve pas si désagréable que ça, elle est plutôt gentille et bien élevée.

- _Tu fais attention hein._ Dis-je à Fred pour la énième fois, le prenant dans mes bras.

- _Oui,_ soupira t-il certainement lasse de mes attentions. _Je dois y aller bébé._

- _Attend._ Je l'embrasse comme ci c'était la dernière fois puis le relâche. _Je t'aime._

- _Je sais et moi aussi._ Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et va vers son frère qui l'attend un peu plus loin.

- _Faites bien attention !_ Répéta Molly en même temps que moi.

 _ **A**_ rthur et les jumeaux transplanèrent, nous laissant seules dans le jardin. Molly retourna dans la cuisine préparer le dîner tandis que je restais dehors avec Ginny. Mon amie semblait triste depuis le début des vacances malgré qu'elle souriait pour nous montrer le contraire. Elle devait être contente de revoir Harry.

- _Ginny ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Ça ne va pas avec Harry ?_ Dès que je prononce son nom, elle baisse la tête.

- _Nous avons rompu le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore..._

- _Quoi ?_ Dis-je surprise. _Mais, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant !_

- _Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester avec moi car Voldemort se sert de ses proches pour l'atteindre._

- _Il a peur pour toi, c'est normal._

- _Je sais et je le comprends. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas si surprise que ça lorsqu'il me l'a annoncé. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il allait me dire que tout était fini et puis il part à la recherche des Horcruxes pour sauver le monde des Sorciers. Je ne lui en veut pas._

- _Mais tu aurai aimé rester avec lui._ Ajoutais-je et elle acquiesce.

- _Mais c'est comme ça._ Elle hausse les épaules. _Je l'aimerai quand même._

- _Lui aussi il t'aime._

••••

 _ **U**_ ne heure et demi venait de passer et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ? J'étais dans la cuisine avec Molly et Ginny, nous étions toutes trois inquiète qu'ils mettent autant de temps. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder ma montre, Ginny se rongeait les ongles et Molly s'occupait en faisant à manger. Soudain, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et nous sursautons toutes les trois. Molly nous dit de rester ici et c'est baguette en main qu'elle sort du Terrier.

- _Harry ! Hagrid !_ Cria t-elle et d'un même mouvement, Ginny et moi nous retrouvons dehors. _Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?_

- _Ils nous sont tombé dessus dès le début._ Répondit Hagrid. _On était piégé._

- _Oh...eh bien, heureusement vous êtes sains et sauf._

 _ **J**_ e n'écoutais plus, je pensais aux autres et principalement à Fred. Les mangemorts leur sont tombés dessus, j'espère qu'il va bien, qu'ils vont tous bien. Mon cœur bat tellement vite qu'il me fait mal. Molly et Hagrid rentrèrent dans la maison tandis qu'un PLOP nous annonça l'arriver de quelqu'un, c'était Remus qui tenait une personne mal en point qui ressemblait à Harry. Mon ami aida notre ancien professeur à emmener cette personne dans le salon ou ils l'allongèrent sur le canapé. C'était George, il avait du sang qui coulait le long de son oreille gauche.

 _ **M**_ olly se pencha directement sur son fils, observant sa blessure avec une grimace. J'étais près d'elle tandis que Lupin posait une question à Harry pour savoir s'il n'était pas un imposteur. On entendit un autre PLOP et on sortit de la maison en hâte pour voir Kingsley et Hermione dans le jardin. Fleur et Bill arrivèrent sur un sombral, Tonks et Ron en transplanant et enfin Fred et Arthur. Je soupirai de soulagement en le voyant sans aucune blessure et je courus vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- _Nous sommes les derniers ?_ Demanda Arthur. _Ou est George ?_

 _ **V**_ oyant que personne ne répondait, Fred me lâcha et courut vers le Terrier vite suivit de son père. Nous les suivons et on se mit autour du canapé pour voir si George allait mieux depuis qu'il était revenu. Fred était à genoux près de lui, Molly toujours pencher vers son fils lui caressait le front d'un geste maternelle.

- _Comment tu te sens Georgie ?_ Questionna Fred.

- _Comme un saint._ Marmonna son frère.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Comme un saint. J'ai une auréole. Une Oreillole Fred._ Il pointa son oreille ensanglanté du doigt tout en souriant.

- _Tout un monde de blague s'offre à toi mais tout ce que tu as trouvé c'est oreillole._ Il rit. _Minable._

- _Je reste quand même plus beau que toi._

 _ **N**_ ous rions légèrement avant que Bill nous apprennent que Maugrey était mort et que Mondingus avait prit la fuite quand il a vu Voldemort. Nous restons silencieux un long moment avant que Molly invite les membres de l'Ordre à venir manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir. Bien sûr, elle s'occupa de l'oreille de George avant, ce qui fait qu'il avait un bandage autour de la tête et sur son oreille.

 _ **A**_ près manger, nous sommes montés nous coucher, toujours en silence. Je crois que Harry s'en veut mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si il y a un traître parmi nous. Il pense que c'est Rogue et il n'a pas tord, c'est le seul qui est espion des deux côtés. Ça ne peut être que lui. Ce soir là, c'est avec grand mal que nous nous endormons.

 _ **L**_ es parents de Fleur arrivèrent le 30 juillet et Molly était toute heureuse de faire leur connaissance. Arthur était bien plus réservé que sa femme mais une fois les discussions entamées, ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. Le jour suivant, l'anniversaire de Harry fut souhaité. C'est Molly qui a voulut faire une fête pour son anniversaire et elle avait invité Remus, Tonks et Hagrid en plus de la famille Delacour, Weasley, Hermione et moi. Il y avait eu une bonne ambiance et nous avions oubliés le temps d'un instant, la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui, le mariage de Fleur et Bill allait avoir lieu. Il était un peu plus de une heure de l'après-midi et je n'étais toujours pas prête. La cérémonie commençait vers trois heures donc j'avais le temps. Molly avait déjà tout préparé, de l'entrée jusqu'au dessert. Arthur, aidé par les garçons, montait un chapiteau dans le jardin et une longue tente reliait la porte d'entrée du terrier au chapiteau. Il y avait des lanternes de différente couleur qui avait été installées et ensorcelées pour qu'elles flottent dans l'air, tout autour du chapiteau.

- _T'es toujours pas prête ?_ Me lança Fred en entrant dans la chambre déjà prêt.

- _Nan, je ne sais pas qu'elle robe choisir. Tu préfères longue ou courte ?_

- _Ce que je préfère,_ commença t-il en s'approchant de moi, _c'est quand tu es nue bébé._

- _Fallait sans douter_ , ricanais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Et tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là ?_

- _Nan je ne sais pas._ Il se colle contre moi et me murmure :

- _Te faire l'amour._

- _Et après tu me dis ''t'es toujours pas prête ?''_ Je ris et le pousse assez pour que je puisse voir son visage. _J'aimerai que tu me fasses l'amour mais nous n'avons plus le temps._

- _Nous avons encore vingt minutes, si nous commençons maintenant, ça devrait être faisable._ Dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

- _On pourrait mais je suis sûre que ta mère viendrait nous chercher parce qu'elle ne nous voient pas sous le chapiteau._

- _Pas faux mais ta pas envie ?_ Il sourit et je l'embrasse en souriant.

- _Robe longue ou courte ?_ Lui demandais-je une nouvelle fois pour couper court à la conversation.

- _Courte,_ il m'embrasse. _Mais tu y auras droit avant de dormir !_

- _Je serai tellement fatiguée que je dormirai avant que tu puisses faire quoi que se soit._ Riais-je tout en me déshabillant.

- _Tu garderas un peu d'énergie pour moi._ Dit-il tout en me regardant de haut en bas. _Et c'est un ordre, bien évidemment._

- _Nan mais écoutez le,_ je ris. _Aller sort de la chambre et va aider ton père et tes frères avec le chapiteau._

- _Bien sûr mon amour, j'y vais de ce pas._

 _ **I**_ l vient me voler un baiser avant de sortir de la chambre. Je m'habille, me coiffe et me maquille avant de sortir à mon tour et d'aller chercher Hermione et Ginny, qui devaient se préparer aussi. Je retrouvais seulement Hermione mais elle n'était toujours pas prête, elle me complimenta puis nous descendons dans le salon. Nous nous immobilisons quand on remarqua le Ministre de la Magie discuté avec Harry. Que venait-il faire ici ? Ils nous remarquèrent et le Ministre nous dit qu'il devait nous parler à Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi. Nous nous installons alors sur le canapé du salon, moi sur l'accoudoir car il n'y avait plus de place et le Ministre face à nous.

- _Voici, ci-après, les dernière volontés et testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._ Dit-il après avoir sortit un parchemin de sa mallette qui flotta près de lui. _Tout d'abord à Ronald Bilius Weasley, je lègue mon dénuminateur, un objet de mon invention qui, j'espère lui sera utile dans les moments les plus sombres._

 _ **I**_ l lui donna alors l'objet enveloppé dans un tissu et Ron était tout étonné que Dumbledore lui lègue quelque chose. Par curiosité, il ouvrit le petit embout et les lumières allumées non loin de nous, s'enfermèrent dans le petit objet. Ron le rouvrit et les lumières se remirent à leur place.

- _Cool._ Souffla Ron et je souris.

- _A Nilin Gabrielle Sophia Rose, je lui offre ma plume de phénix, en espérant qu'elle lui serve pour les années à venir._

 _ **L**_ e Ministre me donne un grand écrin, que j'ouvre avec précaution avant d'observer la plume qui avait appartenu a Dumbledore. Elle était magnifique. Très grande, de couleur rouge feu avec quelques mèches jaunes. Je n'en avais jamais vu comme celle-ci et je suis contente qu'il me l'ai donné.

 _ **H**_ ermione a reçu les contes de Beedle le Barde dans l'espoir qu'elle les trouvera divertissant et instructif. Puis, Harry hérita du vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son tout premier match de Quiddich ainsi que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Seulement, l'épée à disparu et personne ne sait ou elle se trouve, chose très fâcheuse.

 _ **L**_ e Ministre prend congé et nous montons dans nos chambres pour déposer nos objets dont nous a fait don Dumbledore. Je rejoins ensuite Hermione dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Ginny et la retrouve en train de mettre tout un tas de chose dans un petit sac.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Lui demandais-je en venant m'asseoir sur le lit de Ginny.

- _Ça fais des jours que je prévois le nécessaire au cas où on partirai à la hâte._

- _Comment tu fais pour mettre autant de chose dedans ?_ Questionnais-je en voyant qu'elle enfournais plusieurs vêtements à l'intérieur.

- _Un sortilège d'extension indétectable._ Elle me sourit tandis que je la félicite. _Tu veux bien m'aider à me préparer ?_

- _Bien sûr._

••••

 _ **I**_ l était un peu plus de trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque Molly demanda à Harry, Ron et aux jumeaux d'attendre l'arrivée des invités et de les mener à leur siège. Des musiciens venait d'arriver, s'installant sous le chapiteau, dans le coin qui leur est destiné. Des serveurs en tenu blanche étaient eux aussi arrivés et voyait l'organisation avec Molly. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis venu attendre avec eux.

- _Sachez que, si un jour je me marie, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire tout ça et vous vous habillerez comme bon vous semble._ Fit remarquer Fred.

- _Tu veux te marier ?_ Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. _Et si moi je veux pas ?_

- _Qui te dis que je veux me marier avec toi ?_ Il me fait un clin d'œil mais je n'y prête pas attention et reporte mon attention sur le chemin face à moi.

- _Je crois qu'elle l'a mal prit._ Ricana George.

- _Elle fait exprès de bouder._ Lui dit Fred avant de passer son bras sur mes épaules. _Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec toi, bébé._

- _Qui te dis que je veux me marier avec toi ?_ Lui dis-je en reprenant ses mots et en me défaisant de son bras.

- _Oooooouh !_ Ria George ainsi que Harry et Ron. _Bien envoyé, Nilin !_

- _Viens avec moi un coup,_ me dit Fred en prenant mon bras et en partant plus loin. _Je le pensais pas._

- _Nan mais tu as raison de me dire ça, peut-être que notre relation ne dura pas et qu'on ne se mariera pas ensemble._

- _Dis pas ça, tu sais tout comme moi qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je suis l'homme de ta vie._ Il embrasse ma joue et je souris.

- _Je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi._

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui et nous retournons vers les autres. Les invités arrive petit à petit et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir. Il faut tout de même un peu de joie et de l'amour dans ce monde qui devient noir et cruel.


	48. Chapter 2 -Septième année

_**A**_ près avoir mené les invités à leur chaise, et ou j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de voir Luna et son père ainsi que Viktor Krum, qui d'ailleurs doit toujours être sous le charme de Hermione, au plus grand damne de Ron, Bill et Fleur se sont unis pour la vie. J'ai aussi fais la rencontre de la tante Muriel, une vieille femme de cent sept ans, très franche et pas très agréable. Elle a fait remarquer à Ron qu'il avait les cheveux trop long, Hermione les chevilles trop maigre, Ginny un trop grand décolleté, George qu'il n'avait pas les oreilles symétrique et à moi, elle m'a dit que ma robe me boudinait et que j'avais les yeux trop bleu. J'étais donc très mal à l'aise par la suite et je n'arrêtais pas de me regarder sous l'œil lasse de Fred, qui me répétait que j'étais très bien comme cela et qu'il ne fallait pas écouter ce qu'elle disait.

 _ **À**_ présent, les serveurs se frayaient un chemin parmi les invités, un plateau rempli de boissons ou de toast fait par Molly. Les musiciens jouaient un air de valse tandis que Bill et Fleur ouvraient le bal sous les applaudissements des convives. Puis, peu à peu, les hôtes se mirent dans des coins du chapiteau pour parler entre eux, danser sur la piste de danse aménagée ou rester assis à table, grignotant et buvant. J'étais en compagnie de Harry, Hermione, Ron et Luna, un verre à la main et je surveillais de loin mon petit ami qui parlait à des cousines Vélanes de Fleur avec George.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne fera rien._ Me dit Hermione en souriant.

- _Je le surveille quand même._ Je lui souris et reporte mon attention sur Fred.

- _Je vais aller danser moi._ Nous dit Luna avant de se lever et de rejoindre son père.

 _ **A**_ vant qu'on ne dise quoi que se soit, Viktor Krum s'assit à la place de Luna. Hermione rougit légèrement, Ron sert la mâchoire en fusillant Krum du regard et Harry observait les danseurs. Il la regarda avant de lui dire qu'elle était jolie dans sa robe. Ni une ni deux, Ron lui prit la main et l'invita à danser sous nos rires à Harry et moi.

- _Ils sont ensemble ?_ Demanda Viktor.

- _Ça ne serai tardé._ Lui répondis-je en les voyant valser sur la piste, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

- _Ils se tournent autour depuis un bout de temps maintenant._ Ajouta Harry et Viktor acquiesça.

 _ **H**_ arry et Viktor discutent entre eux tandis que je fixe Fred et George plaisanter avec les deux françaises. Elles rient à gorge déployée et je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien leur dire de si drôle. La jalousie grandit petit à petit en moi, si bien que Harry me prend mon verre des mains en voyant que je le serrai très fort.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Me demande Viktor.

- _Mon copain flirt avec une autre._ Dis-je sèchement.

- _Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils disent._ Me dit Harry.

- _Ça te plairait que Ginny rigole avec un autre non loin de toi alors que vous êtes en couple ?_

- _Nous ne sommes plus vraiment ensemble..._

- _Répond._

- _Non._

- _Voilà._ Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine et soupir.

- _Tu n'as cas fairrre parrrreil que lui._ Me dit Viktor.

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Rrrrigole avec un autrrre garrçon._

- _Nilin, vous allez vous disputez si tu fais ça._

- _Pourquoi lui pourrai en profiter et moi non ?_ Je me lève et cherche quelqu'un qui pourrai faire l'affaire mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes.

- _Je peux jouer le jeu, si tu veux._

- _Oui. D'accord. Allons près d'eux._

- _Nilin..._

 _ **N**_ ous laissons Harry pour nous poster non loin des jumeaux et des françaises, près d'une table ou il y a des toast, des mini-fours et quelques verres de jus de citrouille. J'en prends un pour paraître plus naturelle et me met dos à eux, Viktor fais de même, se place face à moi et nous entamons une discussion sur le Quiddich.

- _Il nous rrregarrde, enfin je crrois que c'est celui-là._

- _Fred c'est celui qui n'a pas le bandage autour de la tête._

- _Alorrs c'est bien lui._ Il sourit.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_ Je scrute le beau visage du Bulgare, qui observe avec attention mon copain.

- _Il continue de parrler avec ces filles._

 _ **N**_ ous continuons de discuter et de temps en temps il me fait rire et je fais bien exprès de rire fort pour qu'il m'entende. La jalousie fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Je vois Harry passer à côté de nous et il secoue la tête de droite à gauche mais je hausse les épaules et continue ma conversation avec Viktor. Je le trouve vraiment sympathique et il en a quand même dans le cerveau.

- _Il emmène une des filles danser._

- _Quoi ?_ Je me retourne rapidement, si rapidement que je renverse la moitié de mon verre par terre. _C'est une blague !_

 _ **I**_ l est bien entrain d'inviter la fille à danser. Quel...il m'avait promit de danser sa première danse avec moi. Je n'y crois pas. De colère, je pose brusquement mon verre sur la table à côté de moi, prend la main de Viktor et l'emmène sur la piste de danse. Comme c'est une musique lente, je me colle contre le Bulgare et tout en dansant, j'observe Fred. Il me regarde lui aussi et son regard lance des éclairs dans notre direction. Nous dansons sans jamais nous lâcher du regard et quand je vois la main de Fred descendre un peu plus vers les fesses de cette fille, je lâche immédiatement Viktor pour me retrouver auprès d'eux.

- _Pardon mais j'aimerai danser avec mon petit ami !_ Lançais-je froidement en regardant cette fille. Elle était mignonne mais sans plus.

- _Oh...euh...excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que c'était ton petit ami..._ Elle me sourit timidement et s'en va plus loin.

- _T'es vraiment con._ Dis-je à Fred tandis qu'il me collait contre lui avec force, signe que lui aussi est en colère.

- _Et toi, tu n'es pas mieux._

- _C'est qui, qui a commencé ?_ Lui demandais-je en croisant son regard. _Si tu n'étais pas aller flirter avec elles, je n'aurai rien fait._

- _Ah parce que c'est de ma faute si tu es immature !_ Il lève les yeux au ciel et je lui marche sur le pied. _Aie, mais ça va pas !_

- _Si tu préfères la p'tite française, vas-y, va la rejoindre._

- _Et toi, rejoins ton Bulgare, j'ai vue que vous vous entendiez bien._ Gronde t-il.

- _Il est très gentil oui. Va peut-être falloir que je le garde pour moi si tu veux la p'tite française._

 _ **S**_ ans me dire quoi que se soit, il empoigne mon poignet et sort de sous le chapiteau. Je lui demande ou est-ce qu'il m'emmène mais il ne me répond pas et entre dans le Terrier ou se trouve quelques invités ainsi que Molly. Elle demande à son fils ce que nous fabriquons et pour seule réponse, il lui dit qu'il doit me montrer quelque chose. Il nous fait monter dans sa chambre et à peine la porte fermée qu'il me pousse dessus et m'embrasse. Je suis plus que surprise de cet élan alors je le repousse.

- _Il t'arrive quoi au juste ?_ Lui demandais-je sèchement.

- _Je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens._ Il embrasse mon cou. _Et par la même occasion, te détendre un peu._

- _Je suis tout a fait détendu._ _Arrête ! Lâche-moi Fred, je n'ai pas envie._ Je le repousse et le fusille du regard. _On est en train de se disputer et toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est ça ? En plus ta mère nous a vu monter, tu voulais qu'elle arrive et nous trouvent dans une position quelconque ?_

- _Tu n'avais cas pas m'énerver aussi._ Il se recule, met ses mains dans ses poches et me fixe.

- _C'est qui, qui a commencé ? Moi peut-être._

- _Je ne faisais rien avec elle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me fais une crise !_

- _Nan mais tu rigoles là ?_ Je ricane. _Je te vois avec elles, vous les faîtes rire avec ton frère et après tu vas la faire danser hors que tu m'avais dis que tu allais danser ta première danse avec moi._

- _Je l'aurai fais si je ne t'avais pas vu parler avec Krum !_

- _Mais justement, on parlaient._

- _Moi aussi je parlais juste avec cette fille, je n'ai même pas retenu son prénom._

- _Ouais c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire._

- _Par la barbe de Merlin, Nilin tu me fais chier là !_ Dit-il en élevant la voix et en s'approchant de moi. _C'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi qui est dans mon cœur, c'est toi qui est dans ma tête et mes pensées. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre et finir ma vie. Je m'en fiche des autres puisque je ne vois que toi. Tu comprends ?_ Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et nos yeux se croisent. _Mon amour, je t'aime et t'aimerai toute ma vie._

- _Je t'aime aussi Fred,_ lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux face à son discours. _Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique._

- _Je ferai et serai tout ce que tu veux pour toi, mon ange._

 _ **J**_ e l'embrasse en passant mes bras autour de son cou, lui transmettant tout mon amour dans ce baiser. Je me sens tellement idiote d'être autant jalouse alors qu'il n'y a pas à l'être. Je sais qu'il est fidèle, qu'il m'aime et qu'il n'ira jamais voir d'autres filles. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- _La guerre est fini ?_ Me demande t-il en souriant.

- _Oui._ Dis-je en riant. _Pardon d'être autant jalouse._

- _Oh crois moi, tu n'es pas la seule._

 _ **I**_ l embrasse mon front puis nous sortons de la chambre pour rejoindre les invités et les mariés.

••••

 _ **L**_ a nuit venait de tomber, des Aurors étaient postés aux quatre coins de la tente, d'autres faisaient des rondes autour du périmètre au cas où, ou nous nous faisions attaquer par des mangemorts. Fleur et Bill dansaient, heureux d'être ensemble et mariés malgré toutes les horreurs fait dans ce monde. J'étais assise à une table en compagnie de Ginny, nous mangions des tartelettes aux fraises tout en regardant tout ce beau monde. Je remarquais Fred et George près de la piste, applaudissent les danseurs. Ron, une coupe d'hydromel à la main, n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione, qui elle, discutait joyeusement avec Luna. Harry, quant à lui, parlait avec un vieil homme que j'avais vu dans la Gazette du sorcier ce matin au petit déjeuner.

- _Hey, Tonks à mal au ventre ?_ Demandais-je à Ginny tout en regardant l'Auror discuter avec Molly et Remus.

- _Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?_

- _Elle n'arrête pas de se toucher le ventre depuis tout à l'heure._

- _Ah ? Je n'ai pas fais attention. Peut-être qu'elle a trop mangé._

- _Sûrement._ Je lui souris.

- _Bébé,_ dit Fred en arrivant près de nous. _Tu viens danser ?_

- _Je viens de manger, je vais tout vomir._

- _Promit je te fais pas tourner en rond._ Ria t-il et je lève les yeux.

- _Bon...mais si tu me fais tourner et que je te vomis dessus, ne viens pas te plaindre._

 _ **I**_ l prend ma main, m'embrasse chastement avant de me tirer vers la piste. Seulement, une boule argentée et bleu arriva rapidement, créant un moment de panique parmi tout les invités. Fred et moi on se rapprocha de la boule tandis que les lumières se tamisait.

- _Le Ministère est tombé. Le Ministre de la magie, est mort. Ils arrivent._ Dit la voix de Kingsley.

 _ **C**_ omprenant ce qu'il se passait, je serrai plus fort la main de Fred en prenant ma baguette dans l'autre. Un nouveau vent de panique déferla et tout le monde se bousculait, cherchant à partir d'ici. Fred me ramena contre lui tandis que les mangemorts arrivaient. Je vis mes trois amis transplaner, j'en fus soulager un instant avant de voir un sortilège venir droit sur moi. Fred me protégea rapidement avant d'envoyer le mangemort dix mètres plus loin grâce à un stupéfix. Il me tira dans l'autre sens mais on nous bouscula et on fut séparés. Baguette en main, je me méfiais de tous les côtés.

 ** _J_** 'essayais de chercher Fred parmi tout ce monde mais je ne le vis pas. Tant pis, je vais me débrouiller seule. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, un sortilège m'atteins dans le dos, me propulsant violemment sur une table rempli de cocktails. Je grimaçais en sentant les morceaux de verre rentrer dans ma peau ou l'érafler. Je me relevais difficilement et cherchais ma baguette parmi les gravats, seulement je ne la trouvais pas. Je regardais autour de moi puis mon regard trouva celui de mon père. Il était face à moi, on se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, lui sa baguette pointé sur moi, moi les bras ballant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Me tuer ? Me blesser ?

- _Il n'est pas là._ Cria l'un d'eux avant de partir dans un tourbillon de fumée noire, vite suivit des autres.

 _ **M**_ on père me regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla lui aussi. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement puis je regardais tout autour de moi pour voir le désastre qu'ils ont mit. Tout était au sol, les bouteilles et les verres brisés, la nourritures gâchés, les tables renversées ou cassées pour certaines, des invités blessés mais heureusement aucun morts.

- _Nilin !_ M'appela Molly en accourant vers moi. _Tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui ça va._ Je la regarde en souriant.

- _Tu es blessée,_ dit-elle en voyant mes bras et mes mains ensanglantés.

- _C'est rien, c'est pas bien grave. Tout le monde est en vit, c'est le principal._

- _Va dans la maison, les autres y sont. Demande à Ginny ou Fleur de te soigner._

- _Ou est Fred ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Dans la maison._ Elle frotte mon bras. _Il va bien._

 _ **J**_ e rentre au Terrier tandis que les Aurors s'occupaient des débris causés par les mangemorts. Je retrouve Ginny et Fleur dans la cuisine ou elle s'occupe déjà des blessés, je les laisse alors tranquille et vais dans le salon. Dès que Fred m'aperçoit, il vient me prendre dans ses bras avant de se reculer et de regarder si je n'avais rien.

- _Tu es blessée._

- _Mon père était là._ Lui dis-je alors qu'il me faisait asseoir sur le canapé.

- _Attends je reviens._ Il se lève, va dans la cuisine et reviens avec une trousse de secours. _Je vais te soigner._

- _Je n'ai mal nul part, Fred._ Soupirais-je tandis qu'il prit du coton qu'il aspergea d'une potion désinfectante. Je grimaçais quand il le passa sur mes plaies.

- _Tu n'as pas mal hein._ Ricana t-il en s'occupant de panser mes blessures. _Voilà._

- _Merci._

- _Ton père était là alors._ J'acquiesce. _Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère ?_

- _Non rien. Nous nous sommes regardés et il est partit en même temps que les autres. Il avait sa baguette pointée vers moi mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurai fait quelque chose. Il a déjà perdu sa femme alors perdre sa fille, de sa propre main de plus, ça m'étonnerai._

- _Si il t'aurait fais du mal, j'aurai fais tout mon possible pour le retrouver et le tuer._

- _Je ne veux pas que mon copain soit un meurtrier._ Je me penche pour l'embrasser.

- _Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi._

* * *

 _ **L**_ a rentrée approchait à grand pas, nous devions être le vingt août, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. J'avais des nouvelles de mes amis via le parchemin magique, ils allaient bien et ils avaient trouvés refuge au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione m'a dit qu'ils savait ou se trouvait le vrai médaillon, c'était Mondingus qui l'avait volé en fouillant la maison des Black et il l'avait revendu à Ombrage. Ils devaient donc s'infiltrer dans le Ministère sans se faire repérer, bien sûr Hermione a eu la brillante idée de faire du Polynectar, ils auront donc plus de facilité à rentrer dans le Ministère. En espérant qu'ils arrivent à avoir le médaillon.

- _Fred, on est quel jour ?_ Lui demandais-je alors que nous étions dans le salon, lui assis lisant son inventaire et moi allongée sur le canapé, ma tête sur ses cuisses.

- _Nous sommes jeudi vingt-huit août, mon ange._

- _Mais nan ?_ Je le regarde. _Tu me fais une plaisanterie là._

- _Bah non._ Il me fixe, perplexe.

- _Il reste quatre jours avant la rentrée..._ Je soupir et pose mes mains sur mon visage. _C'est passé trop vite. J'ai pas envie d'y retourner._

- _C'est ta dernière année._

- _Ouais, super année toi. Rogue va sûrement être le directeur, il va y avoir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Voldemort n'est pas loin._

- _Ça va bien se passer._ Me dit-il tout en caressant mes cheveux comme pour m'apaiser. _Et tu ne seras pas toute seule, il y a Ginny qui y retourne._

- _Si je n'avais pas été là, elle n'y serai pas allée. Molly n'était pas trop d'accord pour qu'elle y retourne._

- _Vous veillerez l'une sur l'autre comme ça._

- _Nilin,_ intervint Ginny en entrant dans le salon. _On va sur le chemin de Traverse chercher nos affaires, tu viens ?_

- _Oui j'arrive. Je vais juste m'habiller mieux que ça et je vous rejoins dehors._ Je me lève du canapé mais avant de pouvoir partir, Fred me retient et me fait tomber sur ses genoux. _Fred !_

- _Fais moi un bisou avant._

- _Je t'en aurai fais un avant de partir tu sais._ Me moquais-je avant de lui baiser les lèvres.

 _ **J**_ e vais prestement m'habiller puis je rejoins Molly et Ginny dans le jardin pour transplaner sur le chemin de traverse. Là-bas, nous faisons rapidement nos achats. Nous croisons Neville et sa grand-mère et je suis contente qu'il revienne à Poudlard cette année. Je ne pense pas que nous serons beaucoup d'ailleurs. Molly discute avec la grand-mère de Neville tandis que nous trois, nous allons chez Madame Guipure car je dois m'acheter un nouvel uniforme.

- _Tu as vraiment besoin d'un nouvel uniforme ?_ Me demande Ginny dans le rayon des chemises.

- _Oui, j'ai dû grandir parce que plus rien me va._

- _Tu as pris de la poitrine aussi._ Ricana mon amie et je souris.

- _En tout cas, ce n'est pas Fred qui va s'en plaindre._ Nous éclatons de rire tandis que Neville bredouillait des mots en rougissant.

- _On s'amuse bien ici._ Intervint la voix d'un garçon que j'avais oublié durant les vacances. _Vous ne devriez pas rire surtout par les temps qui cours._

- _Pourquoi ? Tu vas nous lancer un Avada Kedavra Malefoy ?_ Je ricane alors qu'il me fusille du regard. _Si toi tu n'as pas envie de rire, c'est ton problème. Fiche nous la paix maintenant._

- _Je peux te parler ?_

- _Rêve Malefoy. Plus jamais je ne parlerai avec toi. On s'en va._ Dis-je à mes amis.

- _Mais, et pour ton uniforme ?_ Me demanda Ginny.

- _Je l'agrandirai, tant pis._

 _ **J**_ e fusille une dernière fois Malefoy du regard avant de sortir du magasin suivis de mes amis. Nous retrouvons Molly et la grand-mère de Neville au même endroit puis Molly nous dit que nous allons retourner au Terrier. Quand nous rentrons, je vais directement poser mes affaires dans la chambre des jumeaux et m'installe sur le lit de Fred. Malefoy. Et dire qu'il était mon ami. Dans un sens je lui en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit, j'aurai pu l'aider à devenir meilleur et à rejoindre le bon camp. Mais dans un autre, je le comprends de vouloir rendre fier son Maître, de lui prouver qu'il n'est pas un incapable et qu'il est possible de racheter la faute de son père. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas tué Dumbledore, je lui en aurai voulu énormément.

••••

 _ **L**_ e premier septembre arriva bien vite et je n'avais aucunement l'envie de me séparer de Fred, je crois que c'est pareil de son côté. Nous avons mis un long moment à nous détacher l'un de l'autre sur le quai. C'est Molly qui a dû me pousser vers le train pour que je ne le loupe pas. Une nouvelle fois, nous allons être loin l'un de l'autre mais je me dis que c'est la dernière année que je dois passer à Poudlard. Après, je pourrai rester auprès de lui le temps que je le souhaite. Ce que j'avais hâte d'être à ce temps-là.

 _ **G**_ inny nous trouva un wagon rempli de quelques élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Il y avait déjà Neville, nous nous mettons donc avec lui et c'est en silence que le trajet commença. Je pensais à mes amis, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle ces trois derniers jours et j'espère qu'ils vont bien. Je pense qu'on l'aurai vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier, comme le nom de Hermione qui est apparut sur la liste des nés-moldus convoqués à un interrogatoire.

- _Je n'avais pas envie de retourner à Poudlard._ Dis-je en farfouillant dans mon sac en plastique à la recherche d'un bonbon.

- _Tu n'es pas la seule._ Me dit Neville. _Je n'ai pas vu les jumelles Patil._

- _Je sens qu'on va passer une mauvaise année._ Soupirais-je et Ginny acquiesça avant de reprendre la lecture de son livre Moldu que Hermione lui avait prêté.

- _Regardez._ Nous dit Neville qui regardait par la fenêtre.

 _ **J**_ e tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre pour remarquer des sillons de fumées noires, caractéristiques des mangemorts. Le train ralentissait, mon cœur se serrai et lorsque deux mangemorts entrèrent dans notre wagon, je retins mon souffle. McLaggen leur dit que son père en entendra parler et j'avais envie de lui dire qu'ils en avaient rien à faire de son père. Neville se leva alors, sous mon regards effrayé et leur dit :

- _Hey les débiles, il n'est pas ici._

Les deux hommes le fixèrent avant de regarder autour d'eux, puis ils transplanèrent sans rien faire. Je soupirai de soulagement et regardais Neville qui se rassit à sa place. Il me sourit tandis que le train se remettait en route.

- _Tu as eu de la chance qu'ils ne te fassent rien._ Lui dis-je.

- _Ils n'auraient pas prit le risque de le faire en sachant qu'ils n'étaient que deux contre plusieurs._

- _Il y en avait deux dans notre wagon mais ils y en avaient sûrement dans les autres._

- _Peu importe._ Il hausse les épaules

- _Tu as été très courageux Neville._ Lui dit Ginny et il la remercia.

 _ **P**_ lus tard, il devait rester une heure de train avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je suis partie faire un tour à travers les wagons pour voir qui est revenu pour cette année. Il y a très peu de personne que je connais à part Seamus et Dean, Luna qui est avec des amies de Serdaigle mais aussi Lavande Brown qui s'est remise de sa rupture avec Ron. J'arrive non loin du wagon des Serpentard, la porte est ouverte et je peux voir Malefoy en compagnie de Parkinson sur l'une des banquettes. Il regarde par la fenêtre tandis qu'elle est collée contre lui, lui racontant ses vacances certainement.

 _ **S**_ on regard bleu se lève et croisent les miens, mon ventre se serre, mon cœur bat plus vite mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit, je fais demi-tour. Je n'ai plus envie de lui parler, ni de le voir. Alors, pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'au wagon des Serpentard si je ne veux plus le voir ? Je soupir et alors que j'allais entrer dans mon compartiment, une main ferme attrapa mon avant bras et on me plaqua contre la paroi du train. Malefoy. Nos yeux se scrutaient, son corps se colla contre le mien pour que je reste en place.

- _Écoute-moi._ Me dit-il sans lâcher mon regard.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Lâche-moi, Malefoy._

- _On est revenu au nom de famille alors._ Il soupir. _Laisse-moi cinq minutes._

- _Deux._

- _T'es chiante._

- _Ne perds pas de temps._

- _Bon, je pense que Potter t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Tour d'Astronomie..._

- _J'étais là._ Il fronce les sourcils. _Peu avant ce qu'il s'est passé, je te cherchai et quand je suis arrivé au septième étage, la porte de la salle sur demande est apparût, je me suis cachée jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts en sortent. Je vous ai suivis et j'ai tout vu._

- _Je...j'étais obligé de le faire._ Il baisse la tête et desserre son emprise sur mes avant-bras.

- _Tu n'as rien fait. Tu voulais juste...par la barbe de Merlin, Malefoy, tu voulais tuer Dumbledore ! Quand je t'ai vu pointer ta baguette sur notre ancien directeur je...je me demandais pourquoi tu faisais ça et puis Bellatrix te hurlait de le tuer...est-ce que tu l'aurai fais ? Est-ce que tu aurai eu le courage de le faire ?_

- _Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Si Rogue n'était pas arrivé, je ne sais pas si je serai encore là en ce moment._

- _Tu aurai dû en parler à Dumbledore, il aurai trouvé une solution..._

- _Non ! Tu ne comprends pas, je devais le faire pour racheter la faute de mon père. Si je ne le tuais pas, il allait me tuer._

- _Tu ne l'as pas tué et tu es encore là._

 _ **I**_ l me regarde avec une pointe de tristesse avant de baisser les yeux. D'un simple mouvement, je la lui relève et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je lui confesse :

- _Je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas fais. Je crois que je t'en aurai voulu très longtemps._

- _Je ne suis plus aussi fier de porter cette marque..._

- _Tu ne l'a pas fait par envie mais par choix._

- _J'en avais envie avant._ Me dit-il en s'écartant légèrement de moi. _Mais...ce n'est pas ce que je veux, torturer et tuer des personnes. Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça._

- _Je sais._ Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue.

 _ **N**_ ous nous regardons dans les yeux une nouvelle fois puis, il me sourit fugacement, me remerciant silencieusement de mon soutient. Je lui souris en retour avant qu'un raclement de gorge viennent nous interrompre. Malefoy s'éloigna de mon corps et nous regardons la personne qui vient de nous déranger. C'est Ginny et elle n'a pas l'air très contente. Bras croisés, regard noir posé sur le Serpentard, tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est qu'il parte. Il s'en alla alors sans m'adresser le moindre regard. Ginny se tourna vers moi, toujours dans la même posture.

- _C'était quoi ça ?_ Me demanda t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Oh je ne sais pas, le fait que Malefoy soit collé contre toi en plein milieu du wagon, ta main sur sa joue. Tout ça._

- _Nous ne faisions rien de mal, nous parlions et..._

- _Parler ? Tu appelles ça parler toi ?_ Elle ricane. _Ne te fiche pas de moi Nilin, c'était quoi ça ?_

- _Nous parlions et je l'ai en quelque sorte, réconforté._

- _Pourquoi dans cette position ?_ Je hausse les épaules et elle soupir. _Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Malefoy mais si j'apprends qu'il se passe quelque chose avec lui, je dirai tout à Fred._

- _Il ne se passera rien._ Dis-je sur la défensive. _Malefoy était mon ami avant ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances et j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi il était sur le point de...tu sais._

- _Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'être si proche pour parler de ça._ Elle se retourne. _Aller, viens._

••••

 _ **L**_ e château n'était plus comme avant, il est bien plus froid et austère qu'il y a deux mois. La mort de Dumbledore y est sans aucun doute pour quelque chose. Sans surprise, Rogue est le directeur de Poudlard, McGonagall est toujours la sous directrice mais elle n'a plus l'air aussi heureuse que lorsque Dumbledore était directeur. Il y a toujours Hagrid pour nous enseigner les soins aux créatures magique, Trelawney pour la divination, Slughorn pour les potions, Flitwick en sortilège, Chourave en botanique et McGonagall en métamorphose. Seulement, il y a deux nouveaux professeurs dont Rogue nous a vaguement présenté avant de dîner. Il s'agit d'Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Le premier enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal tandis que la deuxième enseignera l'étude des Moldus.

 _ **A**_ près avoir dîner dans le plus grand des silence, Neville, Ginny et moi montons dans notre salle commune sans rien dire. Nous nous affalons sur le canapé et fauteuil près de la cheminée et je pousse un long soupir. Nous restons un long moment silencieux avant que Neville nous souhaite une bonne nuit et monte se coucher. Je sentais le regard de la rousse sur moi alors je tournais ma tête vers elle.

- _Comment trouves-tu les deux nouveaux professeurs ?_ Me demande t-elle.

- _A première vu, ils ont l'air bizarre._

- _Ils avaient l'air heureux de nous voir en tout cas..._

- _J'ai remarqué aussi. J'espère que ça va bien se passer._

- _Je l'espère aussi..._

 _ **N**_ ous montons nous coucher trente minutes plus tard. Ça faisait bizarre de ne pas voir Hermione dans le dortoir, d'habitude elle rangeait ses affaires tout en se questionnant sur les cours. Mes amis allaient me manquer cette année. Heureusement, je ne serai pas totalement en seule, il y a Neville avec qui je suis en bon terme et qui est dans ma classe, puis il y a Ginny avec qui je m'entends très bien. Seulement, je sens que cette année sera particulière.


	49. Chapter 3 - Septième année

_Date : 2 septembre 1996_  
 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Grande salle ; 7h30_

 _ **L**_ e lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall vient nous distribuer notre emploi du temps. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant un cours dans lequel je ne suis pas inscrite. J'en fais part à ma directrice de maison et celle-ci me dit que ce cours est obligatoire pour tout le monde cette année. Étrange, très étrange.

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui, nous commençons par la botanique, ce qui enchante Neville. Ginny, elle, à deux heures de potion. Nous la laissons rejoindre les cachots tandis que nous sortons du château pour aller vers les serres. Malheureusement, nous avons cours avec les Serpentard, pour ne pas changer je dois dire, et ceux-ci étaient déjà sur place. Neville et moi, nous mîmes plus loin et attendons.

- _Hey Rose !_ Appela une voix féminine. _Tu es toute seule maintenant, Londubat est ton bouche-trou ?_

- _C'est une Serpentard qui me dit ça ?_ Je ricane en regardant Pansy Parkinson entourée de sa bande de copines écervelée. _Vous êtes hypocrite avec tout le monde, vous n'avez pas de réels amis alors question bouche-trou, tu dois en avoir un bon paquet._

 _ **E**_ lle a la bouche à demi ouverte et me regarde de travers sous les ricanements de certains Gryffondor. Les autres Serpentard marmonnait sans doute sur ce que je venais de dire mais je m'en contre fichait parce que c'était vrai. Du moins, je crois. En tout cas, Parkinson ne dit rien d'autre. Plus loin, je vis Malefoy assis sur un petit muret et il me regardait mais de suite, je tournais le regard et écoutait Neville me parler d'une plante.

 _ **L**_ e professeur Chourave arriva assez rapidement, toute souriante et nous fit entrer dans la serre. Elle nous demanda de nous mettre par deux, mélangeant les maisons si possible mais aucuns ne le fit. Je me retrouvais donc avec Neville, qui était très attentif à ce que disait notre professeur. Nous allions travailler ou plutôt retravailler sur les Tentaculas vénéneuses que nous avions déjà vu l'année dernière. Notre professeur nous donna à chacun une Tentacula sur notre paillasse et nous demanda de récolter les graines en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle nous ne morde pas.

- _Attend, tu ne t'y prend pas bien._ Me dit Neville alors que j'essaie de prendre une des graines.

- _Je suis un peu...empotée en botanique._ Je lui dis en grimaçant. _En pratique je suis nulle._

- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste qu'elle risque de te mordre si tu ne prends pas le sécateur._ Il me tend l'outil et je lui souris. _Tu risques de lui faire mal en la lui arrachant et elle pourrait te mordre. C'est comme ci je te tirai les cheveux, tu vois ?_

- _Je comprends. Merci Neville._

 _ **L**_ 'heure passa tranquillement, tout comme la matinée. Nous retrouvons Ginny pour déjeuner et elle nous raconta qu'elle avait faillit rater sa potion de Mort-vivant et qu'heureusement, Luna qui avait cours avec elle, lui a fait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas ajouté un des ingrédients clés pour réussir la potion. Nous lui racontons notre matinée et ce qu'avait dit Parkinson avant le cours de botanique.

 _ **L**_ 'après-midi arriva bien vite et c'est en traînant des pieds que j'arrivais à mon cours d'étude des Moldus, que je n'avais jamais eu auparavant. Bien sûr, j'étais en retard. Tant pis. Je me racle la gorge, toque trois petits coups avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Alecto Carrow était assise sur la chaise de son bureau et me regardait avec un faux sourire collé aux lèvres. Je m'excusais rapidement tout en cherchant une place des yeux mais avant que je ne m'installe, la voix de notre nouvelle professeure me parvient.

- _Venez ici, Miss._

 ** _J_** e me retournais en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me demandait de venir près d'elle.

- _Venez, ne faîtes pas la timide._

- _Je ne suis pas timide, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi..._

- _Venez ici !_ Siffla t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

 _ **J**_ 'obéis alors, me plaçant à côté de son bureau, mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule, les mains croisées sur mon ventre. J'entendais mes camarades -Gryffondor et Serpentard- chuchoter, se questionnant eux aussi sur son intention. Carrow soutenait mon regard, les traits dur et les sourcils froncés. Puis, elle se leva rapidement, me faisant sursauter et reculer de quelques pas.

- _Vous avez peur, jolie cœur ?_

- _Vous m'avez surprise._

- _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

- _Nilin Rose._

- _Oh ! La fille d'Alexandre et Maryse Rose._ Elle sourit. _J'ai été attristée d'apprendre la mort de votre mère. Une femme d'une gentillesse remarquable. Peut-être trop justement._ Je serrais les poings en la fixant.

- _C'est sûr qu'elle n'était pas aussi fausse que vous._

 _ **E**_ lle me gifla sans retenu, ma tête tourna à droite et je retiens mes larmes. Salope. Des paroles scandalisées se firent entendre du côté des élèves, surtout de Gryffondor. Ils disaient qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de gifler un élève, que c'était interdit dans le règlement.

- _Mes enfants, les règles ont changés maintenant. Nous avons tous les droits sur vous._ Elle sourit en disant cela puis se tourna vers moi. _Vous aurez une retenu demain soir avec moi, Miss Rose, après les cours. Tâchez d'être à l'heure._

- _Oui, professeure._

- _La prochaine fois que vous me manquez de respect, je peux vous dire que vous le regretterez jeune fille. Allez vous asseoir !_

 _ **L**_ a seule place qu'il restait était auprès d'un Serpentard que je connaissais simplement de vu. Un certains Mark Tobwick. Durant cette heure, je n'écoutais d'une oreille ce que Carrow nous disait. Ce que je retiens, c'est qu'elle allait nous montrer que les Moldus était inférieur aux sorciers de sang-pur et à quel point il fallait les mépriser. Sottise. Jamais je ne changerai d'avis sur les Moldus, ils sont exactement comme nous, avec des pouvoirs magique en moins.

 _ **À**_ la fin du cours, je sortis la première de la classe. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle est levée la main sur moi. Quelle garce. Elle va le regretter. Je monte au deuxième étage pour aller dans les toilettes de Mimi et regarder ma joue. Effectivement, elle est rouge et j'ai même une trace de sa chevalière. Je soupir, fait apparaître un gant que je mouille d'eau froide avant de le poser sur ma joue.

- _Nilin._

 _ **J**_ e sursaute en lâchant mon gant avant de me retourner vers la personne qui m'a fait peur. C'est Malefoy. Je souffle, ramasse mon gant puis vais vers la sortie sauf que le Serpentard retient mon bras et je sens son regard sur ma joue.

- _Elle ne t'a pas loupé._

- _Je peux y aller ? Je vais être en retard et McGonagall n'acceptera aucunes excuses._

- _Est-ce que ça te fais mal ?_

- _Non. Lâche-moi._ J'essaie de défaire mon bras de sa main mais il resserre sa poigne. _Malefoy !_

- _Laisse-moi te soigner._

- _Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ou aller voir l'infirmière._

- _Certes mais j'ai envie de le faire._

- _Sauf que j'ai pas envie !_ Je tire plus fort et sa main me lâche enfin. _N'aie pas pitié de moi, Malefoy._

- _Je n'ai pas pitié, c'est juste que je voulais savoir si ça allait..._

- _Oui ça va très bien !_ Hurlais-je. _Je me sens super bien alors maintenant tu me fou la paix !_

 _ **M**_ es yeux fulmine de rage, Malefoy a l'air totalement surpris de ma colère, il recule même de quelques pas. Je ferme les yeux, inspire et expire puis rouvre les yeux, un peu plus calme qu'avant et regarde Malefoy.

- _Désolée..._

- _C'est rien, on va dire que j'ai l'habitude avec Pansy._

- _Comment ça ?_ Je fronce les sourcils. _Tu me compares à elle ?_

- _Non. C'est un exemple pour ce que j'allais dire par la suite. Vous êtes assez lunatique, vous les filles. Un coup vous allez être super souriante, vous allez rire puis la seconde d'après vous allez être sur les nerfs pour une raison quelconque._

- _C'est vrai._ Je souris. _Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me frapper._

- _Tout le monde était consterné par son geste._

- _Même les Serpentard ?_ Demandais-je étonnée.

- _Oui._ Il s'approche et je le vois fixer ma joue. _Ta joue est encore rouge et tu as une petite égratignure mais ce n'est pas grand chose._ Du bout du doigt, il touche ma blessure et je grimace. _Je suis hypocrite ?_

- _Quoi ?_ Je le regarde, me demandant de quoi il parle.

- _Ce matin, tu as dis que tous les Serpentard était des hypocrites._

- _Oh ça...c'était juste pour rabattre le clapet à Parkinson. Toi tu ne l'es pas, enfin je pense._

- _Je ne le suis pas avec toi._ Nous nous regardons, sa main est posée sur ma joue et son pouce caresse ma pommette délicatement.

- _Nous...nous devrions aller en cours..._

 _ **S**_ ans un regard de plus, je sors des toilettes le cœur battant et le souffle court. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi j'ai eu cette soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Je m'insulte de tous les noms avant de courir à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre mon cours de métamorphose, qui venait tout juste de commencer. McGonagall m'envoya un regard qui voulait dire '' _ **première et dernière fois que vous arrivez en retard, Miss**_ '' alors que je m'assois à côté de Neville. Eh bien, cette première journée commence super bien !

••••

 _ **J**_ 'avais sauté le dîner, n'ayant pas trop faim et ayant des devoirs à faire. Je m'étais réfugiée dans ma chambre, sur mon lit des tas de parchemins étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Prenant une pause, je décidais de prendre le parchemin magique pour envoyer un message à mes amis et à leur décrire un peu ma journée. Je détaillais tous, surtout le passage du cours d'étude des Moldus et ce qu'il s'était dit. Je leur demandais également si ils allaient bien et si ils avaient pu reprendre le médaillons à Ombrage. J'envoyais également un message à Fred, pour lui dire que ma rentrée c'était plutôt bien passé mais que j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec la prof d'étude des Moldus -je ne lui dis pas qu'elle m'a giflé- puis j'ajoute que j'ai déjà hâte de le voir.

 _ **C**_ 'est très tard dans la soirée que Fred me répond et ou il me dit que je lui manque également, qu'il a hâte de me voir aussi et que je devrais me canaliser pour éviter les retenues. Le trio ou plutôt Hermione, me répond alors que j'allais me coucher, il devait être plus de onze heure et demi. Elle me dit qu'ils ont réussi à avoir le médaillon, qu'ils étaient recherchés par les mangemorts et qu'ils devaient faire très attention. Elle ajouta que, pour plus de précaution car on ne sait jamais, qu'elle ne m'indiquerait pas les lieux ou ils sont. Ce que je comprends totalement.

 _ **J**_ e passais rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me rincer le visage, regarder ma joue qui n'est plus rouge avant d'en sortir et de regarder mes partenaires de chambre, à savoir : Lavande Brown, Demelza Robins et Vicky Frobisher. Elles étaient sympa mais elles ne sont pas Hermione. Je me couche et m'endors directement.

••••

 _ **L**_ e lendemain, journée normale, deux heures d'histoire de la magie, deux heures de potion, déjeuner, pause d'une heure, deux heures de soins au créatures magique puis défense contre les forces du mal. J'appréhende ce cours d'ailleurs, si le frère est comme la sœur, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge, comme dirait les Moldus.

 _ **J**_ e m'installe à côté de Neville, nous avons prit l'habitude de nous mettre ensemble maintenant, nous attendons que tout le monde arrive. Le professeur est déjà là, il nous observe de son regard oblique puis une fois que tout les élèves sont installés, il prend la parole.

- _Bonjour à tous, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Nous allons voir le programme de septième année comme il y a de plus normal mais je ne tolérerai pas d'égarements de votre part. Vous obéissez, point. C'est ce que nous attendons de vous, après tout. Il faut que vous soyez prêt pour passer vos A.S.P.I.C.S à la fin de l'année et je veillerai personnellement à ce que tout le monde obtienne un Optimal dans cette manière._ Nous expliqua t-il de sa voix aiguë. _Bien, j'aurai aimé évalué votre niveau par des duels mais malheureusement, nous n'avons qu'une heure aujourd'hui alors ça sera de la théorie. Sortez vos plumes et parchemins._

 _ **N**_ ous sommes calés direct au moins. Il n'a pas l'air méchant mais je me méfie tout de même. L'heure est dédié aux sortilèges impardonnable et il nous fait bien comprendre que, cette année, nous allions les utiliser et à bon escient. Neville et moi, nous nous sommes regardés avec la même pensée : '' _ **même pas en rêve !'**_ ' Mais qu'est-ce que cette année de fou.

* * *

 _ **U**_ n bon mois venait de s'écouler et j'en avais déjà plus que marre. Surtout lors des cours d'étude des Moldus et des cours de forces du mal, car oui Amycus Carrow a renommé ce cours car il dit qu'on ne doit plus se défendre mais apprendre à faire du mal aux autres. Pour ce qui est des cours avec sa sœur, celle-ci nous apprend à haïr les Moldus, d'après elle, ils sont inférieurs aux animaux, ce sont des monstres. C'est totalement inconcevable. C'est pourquoi Neville à émit l'idée de reformé l'A.D pour résister contre les Carrow. Idée, qui, pour l'instant reste entre Ginny, lui et moi.

 _ **N**_ ous sommes le douze octobre et aujourd'hui nous pouvons aller à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai prévenu Fred une semaine à l'avance pour être bien sûr qu'ils viennent et normalement, tout est okay. C'est donc en compagnie de Neville et Ginny que nous allons au village voisin. Nous n'avons pas mit longtemps à y aller, et à cause de moi, je les pressais toute les deux minutes. Le magasin des jumeaux n'était plus très loin, il y avait pas mal de monde aujourd'hui et il y avait un peu de neige sur les toits et le sol, à certains endroits ça glissait et il fallait faire attention.

- _C'est là._ Leur dis-je avant d'entrer précipitamment sous les rires de Ginny.

 _ **J**_ e ne suis pas étonnée de voir principalement tous les élèves de Poudlard ici. Bien que la boutique était plus petite que celle sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y avait toutes leurs inventions. Verity était derrière la caisse, souriante et chaleureuse ; George conseillais un groupe de troisième année mais Fred n'était nul part. Peut-être qu'il est dans l'arrière boutique.

- _Nilin !_ S'écria George en me voyant. _Je suis content de voir._

- _Il est content de voir sa belle-sœur mais sa sœur, il s'en fou complètement._ Marmonna Ginny à ma droite qui me fit pouffer.

- _Fred arrive, il est partit chercher des boites à flemme, il n'y en a déjà plus !_

- _Vous devez être content que ça marche autant._ Lui dis-je en souriant.

- _Ah ça oui !_ Son regard se fixe derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir Angelina entrer dans la boutique.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_ Demandais-je froidement.

- _Aucune idée. Je vais la voir._ Nous dit George avant d'aller vers elle.

- _Tu ne l'aimes toujours pas._ Ricane Ginny.

- _Non._ Je souris vaguement en la voyant étreindre George.

- _On va faire un tour, on se rejoins devant la boutique._

 ** _J_** 'acquiesce et les laisse partir à travers les rayons. J'attends Fred, qui tarde à venir du coup j'observe Angelina et George parler. Ils ont l'air content de se voir. D'un coup, sans même le voir, je sais qu'il est là, prêt de moi. Son odeur de noix de coco envahit mes narines et je souris niaisement avant de me retourner. Il est là, en face de moi, tout sourire. Ni une ni deux, je m'avance vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou tandis qu'il me sert contre lui, embrassant mon cou tout en me murmurant que je lui avais manqué. Nos lèvres se trouvent pour ne plus se détacher. Peu importe qu'on nous voient et que nous soyons en plein milieu du passage, je suis avec celui que j'aime et les autres m'importe.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ Me demande t-il en m'observant de la tête aux pieds.

- _Oui et toi ?_

- _Beaucoup mieux._ Il me fait un clin d'œil et je souris encore plus. _Alors, ces cours avec les Carrow ?_

- _M'en parle pas,_ soufflais-je. _De pire en pire. C'est du grand n'importe quoi et Rogue ne fait rien, comme ci c'était normal. De toute façon, il ne sort pratiquement jamais de son bureau, plutôt celui de Dumbledore enfin...tu m'as comprise._ Il acquiesce. _Vivement que cette année se termine, j'en ai déjà marre._

- _Courage mon ange._ Il m'embrasse. _Ne te laisse pas faire si, comme tu dis, ils vous apprennent à vous servir des sortilèges impardonnables._

- _Lors de ma première retenue, j'ai eu un petit aperçu de ce qui allait nous attendre. Alecto m'a demandé de la regarder torturer un autre élève...c'était horrible et j'ai peur de ce qui se passera par la suite._

- _Essaie de ne pas te faire coller et je pense que tout ira bien._ Il embrasse mon front. _Angelina est ici ?_

- _Oui._ Dis-je mollement en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fait rire.

- _C'est toi que j'aime._ Me rappel t-il. _Tu l'oublies à certains moment j'ai l'impression._

- _N'importe quoi._ Je ris en le bousculant. _Jamais je n'oublierai ça._

- _Excusez-moi,_ intervint une voix fluette qui provient d'un troisième année. _J'aimerai avoir un renseignement sur une de vos farces._

- _J'arrive._ Lui dit Fred et le jeune garçon va attendre un peu plus loin.

- _Je vais faire un tour en attendant._ Je picore ses lèvres des miennes. _Je t'aime._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse et file avec le troisième année dans un rayon. Je fais donc mon petit tour, regarde ce qu'il y a de nouveau, retrouve des anciennes farces et attrape, remarque les parchemins à messages instantanés dans un coin de la boutique, les pastilles de gerbe dans un bocal, les oreilles à rallonge, les fausses baguettes et tout un tas d'autres farces. Je ne croise pas mes deux amis donc je pense qu'ils sont déjà sortis. Je retourne à l'avant de la boutique mais en passant devant un rayon, je m'arrête net, recule de quelques pas et mon cœur rate un battement.

 _ **A**_ ngelina et Fred. Angelina et mon copain qui s'embrassent. Celle que je déteste et celui que j'aime, enlacé dans un rayon. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes et mes jambes me portent hors de la boutique, bousculant pas mal de personne sur mon chemin. Je veux être loin de ce que j'ai vue. D'eux. Je cours dans la rue principal, pleurant à chaude larmes, poussant toutes les personnes qui gênent mon passage jusqu'à Poudlard. Je glisse sur une plaque de verre, me tord la cheville mais je n'y fais pas plus attention et continue mon épopée jusqu'au château. J'entre dans celui-ci, monte au deuxième étage et trouve un coin tranquille dans les toilettes de Mimi, là ou je pleure encore et encore, sans cesser de voir cette image dans ma tête.

••••

 _ **A**_ ssise dans un coin, les jambes remontés contre ma poitrine, mes bras les entourant, ma tête contre le mur, les yeux rouges et le regard vide, c'est comme cela que Malefoy m'a retrouvé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, il est toujours là, avec moi. Je l'entends me parler mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me dit, je ne suis pas vraiment là, je suis encore dans cette boutique, revoyant encore et encore Fred et Angelina s'embrasser. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi l'a t-il laissé faire ? Je ne comprends pas.

- _Nilin, regarde-moi._ Me dit Malefoy et mes yeux se lèvent, avec fatigue, sur son visage. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?_ Je hausse les épaules tout en scrutant son visage. _Nilin ! Je te parle tu sais._

- _Embrasse-moi._

- _Qu- ...Pardon ?_

- _Embrasse-moi._

- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Aller, lève-toi._

- _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? Je ne te plaît pas ?_ Il se lève, je le suis des yeux.

- _Tu n'es pas toi-même Nilin._ Il me lève, je reste contre le mur, le regardant. _Je te ramène dans ta salle commune. Viens._

 _ **À**_ peine ai-je posé le pied droit sur le sol que je ressens une énorme douleur dans ma cheville. Je grimace en trébuchant, heureusement que Malefoy m'a retenu parce que je serai tombée. Je m'agrippe à lui, repense à Fred et Angelina enlacés et je me remets à pleurer.

- _Nilin ?_ S'inquiète le Serpentard. _Tu pleures ?_

 _ **I**_ l tourne ma tête vers la sienne mais je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis faible. Je ne veux pas l'être devant lui. Persuadée qu'il va se moquer de moi ou me lancer une pique, je suis étonnée qu'il me prenne contre lui, encerclant ses bras autour de mon corps secoué de spasmes. Il me tient contre lui. Drago Malefoy me réconforte. Je mets ma tête dans son cou et sanglote de plus belle jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de larmes en réserve. Je renifle alors, il me caresse les cheveux avec précaution puis il me dit qu'il va m'emmener à l'infirmerie pour ma cheville.

 _ **I**_ l m'aide alors à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais j'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à poser mon pied complètement au sol alors Drago me porte. Je suis gênée et heureusement qu'il n'y a personne au château aujourd'hui. Il me porte comme dans les contes des Moldus, comme une princesse et je suis touchée par son geste. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh arrive immédiatement me voir et ordonne à Drago de m'allonger sur un des lits. Avant qu'il ne retourne dans les cachots, je retiens sa main et en souriant faiblement, je lui glisse :

- _Merci Drago._


	50. Chapter 4 - Septième année

**MissAerin : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise qu'on puisse voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, j'espère que ça va te plaire jusqu'au bout ! Tu verras si c'est George ou Fred qui a embrassé Angelina, mais la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre, suspens suspens :p Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Nilin,_

 _J'ai été très étonné de ne pas te retrouver dans la boutique_  
 _après que j'ai renseigné ce garçon. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_  
 _Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ? Donne moi les réponses_  
 _à mes questions, je suis très inquiet._  
 _Je t'embrasse,_  
 _Fred._

 _Nilin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je suis_  
 _très inquiet là...tu me fais la tête ? Si oui, pourquoi ?_  
 _Je n'ai rien fais..._  
 _Fred._

 _Je crois qu'il y a bien quelque chose. C'est la troisième_  
 _lettres que je t'envoie depuis une semaine et tu ne me_  
 _réponds pas. S'il te plaît, dit moi ce que j'ai fais. Ne_  
 _me laisse pas dans l'ignorance._  
 _Fred._

...

 _ **C**_ 'est comme cela depuis une semaine, il m'envoie des lettres auxquelles je ne réponds pas mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui expliquer la chose pour le moment. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Ne rien lui dire et voir si il m'en parle un jour ou l'autre, ce qui m'étonnerai fortement ; soit je lui avoue tout et nous mettons cartes sur table. De toute façon, je serai blessée d'une façon ou d'une autre alors autant prendre une décision rapidement. Mais ce n'est réellement pas facile de choisir, je l'aime tellement que de l'imaginer encore en train de l'embrasser me serre le ventre et me donne envie de vomir.

 _ **J**_ e suis toujours à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh a préféré me garder toute la semaine pour être sûre que mes os se remettent bien et se solidifie rapidement. Du coup, j'ai échappé à ces horribles Carrow toute la semaine, ce qui me réjouie grandement. Neville et Ginny sont venu me rendre visite pratiquement tous les matins et soirs, me demandant comment j'allais et quand je sortais. Ils ne me questionnent pas sur Fred, j'en déduis qu'il ne leur a rien demandé par lettre.

 _ **D**_ rago aussi est venu, tous les jours, chaque soir il venait avec des livres, des devoirs, des gâteaux, il s'installait près de moi et nous discutions deux heures, avant que madame Pomfresh le mette dehors pour que je puisse dormir. Je suis contente que Drago soit là, j'ai l'impression de compter pour lui et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Vais-je m'en remettre ? Avec le temps, sûrement. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Drago, avec personne en fait mais peut-être que je devrais le faire. Ça me soulagerait peut-être.

 _ **C**_ 'est en ce samedi soir que je sors de l'infirmerie, c'est donc en compagnie de Drago que nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande salle pour le dîner. Durant mon petit séjour à l'infirmerie, j'avais pensé à une chose, j'espère juste qu'il sera d'accord et qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénients à ce que je lui demande ça.

- _Drago ?_

- _Oui ?_ Il tourne légèrement sa tête vers la mienne tout en continuant de marcher.

- _Je me demandais...tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter..._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?_

- _Est-ce que je pourrai venir chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël ?_ Il s'arrête net de marcher et je dois en faire de même. _Comme je te l'ai dis, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire oui._

- _Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents avant de dire oui._

- _D'accord._ Je souris.

- _Moi aussi j'aimerai te demander quelque chose._ Je le regarde, attendant sa question. _Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant mais il y a un bal pour Halloween._

- _Un bal ? Vraiment ? Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?_ Je demande étonnée.

- _Ouais, c'est McGonagall qui a suggéré ça à Rogue en disant qu'un peu de gaîté ne ferai pas de mal dans ce château. Il a accepté._

- _Je vois...donc tu voulais me demander quoi ?_

- _Si tu...tu voulais bien être ma cavalière...tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, comme tu es avec Weasley tout ça..._

- _Je serai honorée d'y aller avec toi._ Je lui dis en souriant.

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Oui._

 _ **I**_ l me sourit puis nous reprenons notre marche jusqu'à la Grande salle ou nous nous séparons pour rejoindre nos tables respectives. Je vais donc m'installer vers Ginny, qui me regarde comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais avec Drago. Je lui dis que je lui expliquerais tout plus tard et je commence à manger. Enfin, manger est un grand mot, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard, je grignote seulement.

 _ **D**_ e retour dans la salle commune, Ginny m'agrippe le bras et m'emmène dans sa chambre, qui est vide. Elle me montre son lit, sur lequel nous nous asseyons en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre puis elle tire les rideaux avant d'insonoriser le petit endroit pour que personne n'écoute, au cas ou ses colocataires surgissent.

- _Bon, tu vas m'écouter Nilin._ J'acquiesce. _Fred m'a envoyé une lettre avant-hier pour me demander pourquoi tu ne répondais pas aux siennes. Il m'a alors demandé de tes nouvelles, vu que tu ne lui en donnais plus. Je lui ai donc dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie parce que tu t'étais foulé la cheville mais que tout allait bien._ Elle reprend son souffle avant de reprendre : _Seulement, je vois que tu ne vas pas bien Nilin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et pourquoi tu es avec Malefoy ?_

 _ **D**_ ois-je lui dire ? Après tout c'est son frère, elle a le droit de savoir. Je soupir, triture mes doigts, me mords la lèvre inférieur puis tout en la fixant, je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu samedi dernier. Je lui fait part de mes sentiments face à ce choc et donc pourquoi je ne veux pas lui parler pour le moment. Tout le long de mon monologue, elle acquiesce, attentive à ce que je lui dis. Après avoir fini, j'essuie les larmes le long de mes joues et attend sa réponse.

- _Je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire Nilin..._

- _Ne dit rien alors._ Je baisse la tête sur mes mains. _Ne lui en parle pas, c'est à moi de le faire._

- _Je n'allais pas lui dire._ Silence. _Tu es sûre que c'était bien Fred ? Après tout, ça pourrait être George..._

- _Elle était avec George peu de temps avant, je ne pense pas que c'était George. Le truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne l'a pas repoussé ?_ Ma gorge se serre et je retiens un sanglot. _Je les revoient, enlacés, s'embrassant à pleine bouche...il me disait cinq minutes avant qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu'il m'aime et après...après je vois ça...Oh Ginny, je me sens tellement mal._

 ** _J_** e me remets à pleurer, elle m'attire contre elle et me sert dans ses bras, me réconfortant comme elle le peut. Peu à peu, je me calme jusqu'à arrêter de pleurer. Je me redresse, m'excuse d'être aussi minable.

- _C'est normal que tu sois dans cet état,_ me dit-elle en souriant légèrement. _Maintenant que je comprends pourquoi tu ne lui parles plus, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es avec Malefoy ?_

- _Parce que c'est mon ami et qu'il a prit soin de moi cette semaine._

- _Prendre soin de quelqu'un ?_ Elle rit. _Lui ?_

- _Je sais, ça semble absurde mais je t'assure que c'est vrai._

- _Je n'aime pas que tu sois avec lui. Surtout que c'est un mangemort._

- _Ce n'est pas un méchant mangemort._ J'ajoute. _Il me l'a dit, il ne serai pas capable de torturer quelqu'un._

- _Entre dire et faire, il y a un grand écart._

- _Crois ce que tu veux._ Je hausse les épaules. _Je lui fais confiance._

- _Pas moi._

- _Sinon, il m'a dit qu'il y avait un bal pour Halloween._ Enchaînais-je pour changer de sujet.

- _Oui, étrange d'ailleurs mais si ça peu nous changer les idées, c'est pas de refus._

- _Tu as un cavalier ?_

- _Non, je pense y aller seule._ Elle me fixe. _Et toi ?_

- _Drago m'a demandé et j'ai dis oui._ Elle garde le silence en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- _Ne fais pas des choses que tu regretteras Nilin._

- _T'en fais pas Ginny, je ne ferai rien d'idiot._

- _Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse._

- _Merci pour ce compliment,_ marmonnais-je ce qui la fait rire. _Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée._

••••

 _ **M**_ ardi matin, en cours de potion, Slughorn nous a demandé de faire équipe avec un élève de Serpentard pour la création de notre potion. Je me suis donc mise avec Drago, ce qui n'a pas plu à Pansy Parkinson. Mon ami m'a avoué qu'elle n'aimait pas notre rapprochement, qu'elle voyait cela d'un mauvais œil mais je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense, je suis amie avec les personnes que je veux.

- _Vous avez une heure et demi pour me préparer de l'Amortentia, le philtre d'amour le plus puissant au monde. Suivez bien la recette._

 _ **N**_ ous nous mettons au travail dès que Slughorn retourne son sablier. Je vais chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaire tandis que Drago cherche la recette dans le livre et prépare les ustensiles. Je reviens et nous préparons notre potion avec précaution, concentration et silence. Comme dit dans notre bouquin, la couleur de la potion est nacrée et des spirales flottent au dessus du chaudron. Je pense que nous l'avons réussi. Le professeur Slughorn passe dans chaque rang pour noter notre potion et nous demander ce que l'on sent. L'année dernière, si je me souviens bien, j'avais sentis l'odeur de foin coupés que je pouvais sentir tout autour du terrier ; la fleur d'oranger provenait du parfum de ma mère et la noix de coco représentait l'odeur de Fred. Fred...

- _Votre potion est parfaite, je donne cinq points dans chaque maison. Miss Rose, dîtes-nous ce que vous sentez._

- _Euh..._ Je me penche vers le chaudron et expire les volutes de fumées. _Je sent l'odeur de foin coupés, un mélange de fraise et de menthe ainsi que la noix de coco..._

- _Et vous, Monsieur Malefoy ?_ Demanda joyeusement Slughorn. Comme moi, Drago se penche vers le chaudron avant de donner sa réponse :

- _L'odeur des pancakes, un parfum à la vanille avec une note de chocolat et l'odeur de la pêche.._

- _Très bien, très bien._ Il nous sourit, vide notre chaudron d'un coup de baguette et passe aux élèves suivant.

- _Ça te dit qu'on se rejoignent à la bibliothèque ce soir, après les cours ?_ Demandais-je à Drago tandis qu'on rangeaient nos affaires.

- _Pour ?_

- _Faire nos devoirs et parler. J'ai besoin de te parler._

- _Parler de quoi ?_

- _Viens et tu verras._ Je lui souris.

- _C'est du chantage ?_

- _On peux dire ça._

- _D'accord alors on se voient là-bas._

 _ **L**_ a fin des cours est enfin terminé, j'accompagne Neville jusqu'à la salle d'étude avant de monter à la bibliothèque. Dès que j'ouvre la porte, une odeur de livres anciens effleurent mes narines, j'aime beaucoup cette odeur, je la trouve apaisante. Je salut madame Pince d'un sourire timide puis part à la recherche de Drago. Il n'est nul part, il est sûrement en chemin alors en attendant, je m'installe à une table et patiente.

- _Rose !_ M'interpelle une voix féminine et je soupir d'avance.

- _Parkinson._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour long. Je voulais juste te prévenir que Drago est à moi donc évite de trop l'approcher à l'avenir._

- _Si tu crois que que je vais t'écouter, tu te trompes._

- _Mets toi bien dans la tête que lui et moi, à la fin de nos études, nous allons nous marier. Donc, tu peux dire adieu à ta petite idylle avec lui._ Elle me sourit narquoisement.

- _Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Tant mieux pour vous, soyez heureux tous les deux. Drago et moi sommes de simples amis, Parkinson._

- _Bien. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Je t'ai quand même à l'œil._

 _ **J**_ e lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle s'éloigne à grands pas. Qu'elle conne. Comme si j'avais besoin de son consentement pour être avec Drago. Soudain, je prends conscience de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Drago et elle sont fiancés ? Est-ce vrai ou seulement une excuse pour que je m'éloigne de lui ? Et pourquoi cette histoire ne me plaît pas ? Je ressens comme...de la jalousie, oui c'est ça. Mais, pourquoi je ressens ça ? Je ne devrais pas...

 _ **F**_ red. Il me manque. Je l'aime. Je me sens mal. J'ai un vide dans mon cœur. Je suis aussi en colère, déçu. Je me repose toujours ces questions : pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi alors que j'étais là ? Pourquoi avec elle alors qu'il sait que je ne l'aime pas ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

- _Nilin._ J'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant la main de Drago passer devant mon visage de haut en bas. _Ça fait deux minutes que je suis là._

- _Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées._

- _J'ai vu ça._ Il sourit. _Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on reste ici pour parler ?_

- _On est bien ici, non ?_

- _Il y a toujours des oreilles qui traînent ici. La plupart des rumeurs commencent ici._

- _Ah..._ Je fais la moue. _On va où alors ?_

- _Viens._

 _ **N**_ ous sortons de la bibliothèque pour nous diriger au septième étage. Je crois savoir ou il m'emmène, dans la salle sur demande. Et c'est exactement l'endroit ou nous entrons. La pièce ressemble a un grand salon ou deux longs canapés se font face avec un tapis shaggy blanc au milieu ainsi que des poufs près d'une cheminée allumée. Le salon était assez sombre, des bougies posées un peu partout éclairait faiblement la pièce, me relaxant légèrement.

- _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Me demande Drago avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un des canapés.

- _Pas pour le moment, merci._ Lui répondis-je en m'installant sur celui d'en face.

- _Tu voulais me parler ?_

- _Oui, sur plusieurs choses._

- _Je t'écoute._

- _Alors, la première chose c'est que j'ai appris, avant que tu n'arrives à la bibliothèque, que tu étais fiancé à Parkinson._

- _C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?_ J'acquiesce en le fixant et il se met à ricaner. _Qu'elle idiote, elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'est plus ma promise._

- _Parce qu'il y en a bien une ?_ Demandais-je, sentant une pointe de jalousie en moi.

- _Pour le moment non mais probablement._

- _Tu ne choisi pas ta fiancée toi-même ?_

- _Non. Tu devrais le savoir, les sang-pur doivent épouser quelqu'un choisi par ses parents dès la naissance._

- _Je n'étais pas au courant..._ Il hausse les épaules. _Peut-être que mes parents n'ont pas voulu ça pour moi._

- _Certainement. Pourquoi cette question ?_

- _Je suis curieuse, je voulais savoir si c'était vrai._

- _Oui, mais, pourquoi ?_ Il se penche, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et me fixe.

- _Je viens de te le dire._

- _Aimerais-tu être ma fiancée Nilin ?_ J'écarquille les yeux et rougis. _Je crois que tu es déjà prise,_ ajoute t-il et j'ai un pincement au cœur.

- _C'est de ça que je voulais te parler aussi..._ Je baisse la tête.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Je suppose que tu as vu que je n'étais pas au top de ma forme en ce moment._ Il acquiesce. _C'est parce que je...j'ai vu Fred embrasser une autre fille que moi...Angelina Johnson, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle._

- _Je me souviens. Tu es sûre qu'ils s'embrassaient ?_

- _Oui, je l'ai vu._

- _Et tu es sûre que c'était bien ton Weasley et non l'autre ?_

- _Oui j'en suis sûre ! Drago, je sais reconnaître mon copain tout de même !_ M'énervais-je.

 _ **I**_ l ne dit plus rien et c'est au même moment que j'éclate en sanglot. Je ne me cache pas, j'en ai plus la force. Je garde tout de même ma tête baissée et laisse libre court à mes larmes. Je sais qu'il doit se sentir mal à l'aise, il ne doit pas savoir quoi faire, c'est pourquoi je me lève et vais m'installer près de lui. De ma main, je viens poser son bras gauche sur mes épaules puis me cale contre lui. Je le sens se détendre petit à petit et lorsqu'il commence à frotter mon bras, je me calme.

- _Ça va mieux ?_ Je hoche la tête de haut en bas en essuyant mes larmes.

- _Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Je ne lui ai pas dis que je l'avais vu..._ _bref, il s'inquiète parce que je ne réponds pas à ses lettres, il a dû demander à Ginny de lui donner de mes nouvelles._

- _Je pense que tu devrais lui dire, au moins il saura pourquoi tu ne réponds pas._

- _Alors je lui écrirais demain._ Je me cale plus contre lui tout en respirant son odeur de... _Drago..._

- _Quoi ?_

- _L'odeur de menthe et de fraise que j'ai senti dans la potion de ce matin..._ Je me redresse pour le regarder.

- _Oui ?_

- _C'est toi._ Il fronce les sourcils. _C'est toi qui sent cette odeur._

- _Et alors ou tu veux en ven..._ Il se stop. _Oh..._

- _Elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui l'attire le plus._ Récitais-je en me souvenant de l'avoir lu dans mon livre de potion.

- _Et moi, l'odeur de vanille et de chocolat, c'est ton parfum._

- _Je...je dois y aller..._

 _ **N**_ i une ni deux, je prends mon sac de cours posé près du canapé et sort de la salle sur demande. Je dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre ma salle commune ou il y a très peu de personne. Tant mieux. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'effondre sur mon lit. C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être attiré par Drago, c'est mon ami, rien de plus. Oui il a été là pour moi, oui il est gentil, oui il est beau, oui j'aime ses yeux mais je ne peux pas être attiré par lui. Non ! Puis, je me souviens de mon voyage en France avec Hermione, la fête dans laquelle nous sommes allés et ou je lui avais révélé, après avoir bu quelques bières, que Drago m'attirait beaucoup. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je pousse un long soupir avant de me dire, qu'après tout, ce n'était que de l'attirance, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre et que je ne devais pas m'en faire pour ça.

Le lendemain, j'envoie une lettre à Fred ou dans celle-ci je lui dis que si je n'avais pas répondu à ses lettres c'est parce que j'avais une bonne raison mais que je ne lui dirai rien pour l'instant car je ne me sens encore pas prête. Le soir-même, je recevais sa réponse ou il me disait que j'étais bizarre mais qu'il attendrait que je sois prête à lui annoncer le pourquoi je ne lui ai pas répondu plus tôt.

* * *

 _ **N**_ ous sommes samedi vingt-cinq octobre, le bal d'Halloween approche à grand pas et je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais m'habiller. Ce week-end, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de tenu mais j'hésite à y aller. Je pense que Fred y sera et il voudra à toute fin me parler, ce que je ne veux pas. Je me remet petit à petit de ce que j'ai vu mais c'est toujours gravé dans ma mémoire et je ressens toujours ce vide en moi.

 _ **I**_ nstallée à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ginny et Neville, je feuillette un magasine que j'ai emprunté à une fille de sixième année, ou il montre des tas de maquillage pour halloween. C'est un magasine Moldus qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère et, comme je ne sais pas ce que je vais me faire, je lui ai emprunté pour pouvoir prendre quelques idées. Ginny fait son devoir de métamorphose tandis que Neville révise les sortilèges. Soudain, mon amie me donne un coup de pied dans le tibia ce qui m'arrache un gémissement de douleur.

- _Malefoy est là._ Me dit-elle en me montrant d'un signe de tête mon ami, plus loin. _Il a peur qu'on lui saute dessus ?_

- _Il sait que vous ne l'appréciez pas, nuance._ Je me lève et vais vers lui. _Salut._

- _Salut._

 _ **N**_ ous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis la salle sur demande, j'étais bien trop mal à l'aise en sachant qu'il m'attirait sans que je le sache vraiment. Nous restons sans rien dire un bon moment, évitant le regard de l'autre.

- _Je voulais te voir pour le bal d'halloween._ Me dit-il finalement.

- _Je ne vais pas à pré-au-lard,_ le prévenais-je.

- _Nan nan, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut. J'ai été demander à Brown si tu avais déjà trouvé une robe et elle m'a dit que non._

- _Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé directement ?_

- _Parce que._ Il sourit. _Tu verras quand tu rentreras dans ton dortoir._

- _C'est-à-dire ?_ Il hausse les épaules et recule en me regardant. _Drago !_

- _Maquille la moitié droite de ton visage d'une tête de mort._ Ajoute t-il avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Je retourne donc près de mes amis.

- _Alors ?_ Me demande Ginny.

- _C'était assez bizarre, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait demandé à Lavande si j'avais une robe pour le bal, que quelque chose m'attendait dans mon dortoir et il a ajouté que je devais me maquiller le côté droit du visage d'une tête de mort._

- _Effectivement c'est bizarre._ Ginny me regarde. _Fred m'a envoyé une lettre._

- _Ah..._ Elle farfouille dans son sac avant de me la tendre.

 _Salut Ginny,_  
 _Désolé de te harceler de lettres mais je m'inquiète_  
 _vraiment pour Nilin. Elle ne veut pas me parler de_  
 _ce qui l'a tracasse alors je me suis dit que, peut-être,_  
 _toi tu étais au courant de quelque chose. Si c'est le cas_  
 _j'aimerai que tu m'en dises plus, je me demande bien ce_  
 _que j'ai pu faire ou dire pour qu'elle évite de me parler._  
 _Essaie d'avoir des renseignements si tu n'en a pas déjà_  
 _et envoie moi rapidement une réponse. Merci d'avance._  
 _Fred._

- _Va falloir que tu lui dises, Nilin._

- _Non._ Dis-je en lui redonnant la lettre. _Et toi non plus, ne lui dit rien._

- _Je ne dirai rien. C'est à toi de lui dire et fais le rapidement._

- _Après le bal je lui dirai._ Elle acquiesce et se remet à bosser. _Et sinon, vous y allez avec qui au bal ?_

- _J'y vais seule._

- _Luna m'a demandé hier et j'ai dis oui._ Nous dit Neville.

- _J'ai hâte d'y être !_ M'exclamais-je en souriant. _Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans mon dortoir._

- _À plus tard._ Me disent-ils.

••••

- _Oh c'est pas vrai !_ M'exclamais-je, une main sur ma bouche. _Drago tu es fou..._

 _ **Q**_ uand je suis entrée dans ma chambre, la première chose que j'ai remarqué fût la boîte noir entouré d'un ruban vert sur mon lit. Je l'ai donc ouverte et j'ai découverts plusieurs choses, trois écrins avait été posé sur un tissu noir. J'ai d'abord ouvert le premier écrin qui refermait une jolie paire de boucle d'oreille de forme carré et de couleur rouge. Le deuxième, il y avait une bague noir, sertis de petit diamant rouge, quatre crânes entourait un autre diamant rouge plus gros que les autres. Et le troisième contenait une autre bague, en cuir celle-ci en deux parties, l'une ou l'on pouvait voir une tête de mort et l'autre une pierre violette. C'était vraiment beau.

 _ **M**_ ais ce qui suivit me laissait sans voix. Le tissu noir sur lesquels reposaient les écrins, était en fait une robe avec de la dentelle qui partirait de mon cou jusqu'à mes bras, laissant un décolleté en cœur et le dos nu. Elle était magnifique. Je me mis devant le miroir, plaquait la robe sur moi et admirait mon reflet. Elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux et elle était pile à ma taille. J'allais remettre la robe dans le paquet lorsque je remarquais un bout de parchemin au fond de celui-ci.

 _J'espère que tout te plaira. J'ai acheté les bijoux_  
 _à pré-au-lard ce matin mais je peux les rendre_  
 _ou les échanger si ils ne te conviennent pas._  
 _Pour ce qui est de la robe, elle était à ma mère_  
 _lorsqu'elle avait notre âge. Elle a bien voulu_  
 _te la prêter pour le bal. Je pense que tu seras_  
 _magnifique dedans._  
 _Drago._

 _PS : Mes parents sont d'accord pour les vacances._

 _ **L**_ e jour du bal était enfin arrivé. Nous l'attendions tous avec impatience, surtout que les Carrow nous en faisait bien bavé. Ils s'étaient mit à nous lancer des doloris lorsque nous donnions une mauvaise réponse ou tout simplement quand on ne voulait pas faire ce qu'ils demandaient. J'avais été me plaindre auprès de McGonagall mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Seul le professeur Rogue pouvait faire quelque chose mais il restait tous les jours dans le bureau de Dumbledore, nous ne le voyons jamais en sortir.

- _Whoua ! Nilin, tu es superbe !_ Me dit Lavande lorsque je suis sortis de la salle de bain.

- _Merci._

 ** _L_** avande était déguisé en zombie, son chemisier blanc, sa jupe grise et ses collants étaient déchirés à certains endroit et elle avait ajouté du faux sang sur ceux-ci. Elle s'était fait deux tresses et son visage était maquillé d'un teint grisâtre. Demelza quant à elle, était une jolie elfe des bois, ses longs cheveux bruns avait été lissé et des deux côtés de sa tête, deux bout pointus apparaissait de ses oreilles. Elle avait opté pour un maquillage léger qui la rendait sublime. Vicky, elle, était une biche. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon ou elle avait mit des petites fleurs puis elle avait enfilé un serre-tête avec des oreilles de biche. Pour ce qui est des vêtements, elle avait enfilé une longue robe beige avec des teintes de marron au niveau du bustier. Elle s'était juste maquillé les yeux et le nez.

- _Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire avec qui tu y vas ?_ Me questionna Demelza.

- _C'est une surprise._ Leur dis-je en souriant. _À plus tard les filles._

 _ **J**_ e descends dans la salle commune et attend Ginny, que j'accompagne jusqu'à la grande salle. Les garçons qui attendent leur cavalières me complimente ce qui me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Enfin, Ginny arrive dans son déguisement de la Reine Cléopâtre. Elle portait une perruque ou était posé un simple diadème en argent. Sa robe était longue et fluide d'une couleur or et son maquillage était léger, ce qui faisait ressortir ses jolies yeux bleus.

- _Effectivement, la robe est magnifique._ Me dit Ginny en s'approchant de moi. _Et ton maquillage est très réussi. Tu l'as fais seule ?_

- _Oui, j'ai galéré à le faire mais je suis contente du final !_ Dis-je en riant. _Le brun te va bien._

- _J'aime pas trop,_ ricane mon amie en sortant de la salle commune. _Luna m'a dit qu'avant d'entrer dans la Grande salle, le professeur Chourave nous prenait en photo._

- _Mais nan ?_ Dis-je en la scrutant et elle hocha la tête de bas en haut. _On la fait ensemble ?_

- _Aucun problème._

 _ **O**_ n descend le dernier escalier, celui menant au hall et donc à la Grande salle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, la musique se frayait un chemin vers mes oreilles et la décoration était comme tous les halloween de Poudlard. Je repérai le professeur Chourave, appareil photo dans les mains, toute souriante, prendre les élèves en photo. Je cherchais Drago dans le hall mais je ne le voyais nul part.

- _Tu es très belle._ Murmura la voix de Drago à mon oreille alors que son bras passait sur ma taille.

 _ **J**_ e me retournais alors vers lui et il était...à couper le souffle. Sa chemise et son pantalon noir le mettait vraiment en valeur, ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffé lui donnait un côté sexy et comme moi, il avait un côté de son visage (le gauche) maquillé d'une tête de mort.

- _Tu es très beau._ Lui dis-je en souriant.

- _Je suis là,_ intervint Ginny mais nous ne nous quittions plus des yeux. _On se voient plus tard._ Marmonne t-elle avant de partir.

- _Chourave prend les couples en photo, tu veux qu'on y aille ?_

- _Oui, si tu veux._

 ** _N_** ous allons donc vers notre professeur de botanique, qui nous prit deux fois car une pour chacun. Elle nous dit qu'elle nous les donnerait demain puis nous entrons dans la Grande salle ou déjà beaucoup étaient en train de danser ou de grignoter. Des tables aux nappes noir et orange avaient été mise tout autour de la piste de danse, des citrouilles et des bougies flottaient au dessus de nous, le buffet remplaçait la table des professeurs, c'était très jolie.

 _ **N**_ ous avons commencé par manger des toasts et boire du jus de citrouille sans se parler. Je crois que nous étions tous deux mal à l'aise. Je repérais Ginny en compagnie de Luna, Neville et Dean. L'ex de mon amie essayait de la faire rire mais je crois qu'elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle tout simplement.

- _Drago !_

 _ **J**_ e me tournais vers la voix féminine qui venait d'appeler le Serpentard par dessus la musique. La jeune fille qui nous faisait face portait une robe rouge et noir s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux, un serre-tête avec des cornes ornait sa longue chevelure qu'elle avait bouclé, ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir et sa bouche était de couleur vermeille. Pansy Parkinson était déguisé en diablesse, ce qui lui allait parfaitement je dois dire.

- _Tu viens danser avec moi ?_ Lui demanda t-elle.

- _Tu n'es pas ma cavalière, Pansy._

- _Et alors ? Tu peux bien la laisser cinq minutes non ?_ Dit-elle sèchement en me fusillant du regard.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de danser pour le moment._

- _Réserve-moi une danse pour plus tard alors._ Elle lui sourit, me regarde de travers avant de partir.

- _C'est un vrai pot de colle !_ Lui dis-je en ricanant.

- _Tu n'as pas idée._ Soupir t-il. _Tu veux danser ?_

- _Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie pour le moment._

- _Pas avec elle._ Il me sourit et me tend sa main, que je prends en souriant.

 _ **I**_ l devait être plus de onze heure lorsque Ginny vient m'annoncer qu'elle partait se coucher. Dansant sur une musique lente et douce avec Drago, je lui avais fais un vague signe de tête avant de reposer celle-ci sur l'épaule de mon ami. J'étais tellement bien contre lui, je n'avais pas pensé à Fred de la soirée ce qui était étonnant. Parkinson était venu plusieurs fois demander à Drago de danser avec elle mais à chaque fois, il refusait.

 _ **L**_ a chanson terminé, nous allons près du buffet prendre un verre de jus de citrouille. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais qu'il me regardait, je sentais son regard sur moi qui me donnait des frissons. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est déjà onze heure et quart. Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma salle commune et dormir comme un bébé. J'en fais part à mon ami qui me dit qu'il va m'accompagner. Nous sortons de la Grande salle et montons jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui nous regardaient, comme bon nombre de tableau autour de nous, nous ne savions pas comment nous dire au revoir.

- _J'ai passé une très bonne soirée._ Lui dis-je pour couper le silence.

- _Oui, moi aussi._

- _Bon bah...à demain, bonne nuit._

- _Bonne nuit, Nilin._

 _ **J**_ e m'approche de lui, ne quittant ses yeux à aucun instant puis je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur la joue non maquillé. Je me recule, lui sourit puis lui tourne le dos pour entrer dans ma salle commune. Seulement, il ne m'en laisse pas le temps car il me retourne, me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Je suis d'abord surprise mais une fois le choc passé, je ferme les yeux et apprécie le baiser. Drago porte sa main droite à mon cou tandis que la mienne se pose sur sa nuque. Avec lenteur, il décolle ses lèvres des miennes, nos yeux se rencontrent et je souris, comme lui.

- _Fais de beaux rêves._ Me dit-il avant de partir.

 _ **J**_ e le regarde partir, le cœur battant furieusement dans ma cage thoracique, le sourire aux lèvres. Je donne le mot de passe, entre dans la salle commune et monte dans ma chambre ou il n'y a personne. Je me met en pyjama, me démaquille d'un mouvement de baguette et m'allonge sous les couettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? Je n'en reviens pas. Il m'a embrassé et j'y ai répondu. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû car après tout, je suis encore en couple avec Fred, enfin je crois...Pourquoi je culpabilise alors qu'il a embrassé Angelina ? Je suis conne. Je ne dois pas me sentir coupable, je n'ai rien fais de mal. Je m'endors sur ces pensées, le sourire aux lèvres.


	51. Chapter 5 - Septième année

_Date : vendredi 5 décembre 1996_  
 _Lieu : Poudlard ; Cours d'étude des Moldus ; 09h30_

 _ **L**_ e cours venait à peine de commencer que Carrow me tapait déjà sur les nerfs. J'en avais marre d'écouter ces imbécillités. Les Moldus étaient comme nous et ça me révoltait qu'elle nous apprennent à les haïr. Je n'étais pas la seule à en avoir marre de ces cours, tous les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle était contre ses dires, seuls les Serpentard approuvaient.

 _ **J**_ e tourne légèrement ma tête sur la droite pour regarder Drago, assis à deux tables de la mienne. Depuis le baiser, il n'y a rien eu d'autre, en fait nous ne sommes plus reparlés depuis et je me suis questionnée toute la semaine sur ce que nous avions fait et pour moi, c'était une erreur. J'aimais Fred, je ne pouvais pas embrasser le premier venu malgré qu'il ai embrassé Angelina. Je regrettais d'avoir répondu à son baiser, jamais je n'aurai dû faire ça. Je me sens honteuse. J'en ai parlé à personne, ça doit rester entre nous.

 _ **E**_ n parlant de Fred, j'ai décidé de lui dire aujourd'hui le pourquoi du comment. Il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des lettres, m'écrire via le parchemin et nous devons avoir une explication. Ginny m'encourage fortement depuis le début de la semaine de le faire.

- _Miss Rose, au lieu de regarder amoureusement votre camarade, veuillez répétez ce que je viens de dire._ Dit Carrow en interrompant mes pensées.

- _Je ne regardais pas amoureusement mon camarade._ Dis-je sèchement en détournant les yeux de sur Drago, qui s'était retourné vers moi comme bon nombre de mes camarades. _Et vous rabâcher la même chose depuis le début de l'année, je pense que nous avons compris ce que vous vouliez nous dire._

- _Vous êtes bien insolente aujourd'hui, miss. Venez ici._

 _ **I**_ diote. Je suis une idiote. Je me lève avec lenteur de ma chaise et marche jusqu'au bureau de notre professeur. Elle me regarde d'un air malicieux qui me donne envie de vomir puis, sans que je la vois venir, sa main frappe ma joue avec force. Les larmes aux yeux, je la fixe froidement ce qui ne doit pas lui plaire.

- _Vous jouez les fortes, Miss Rose._ Dit-elle.

- _Je ne baisserai pas les yeux devant vous._

- _Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir._

 _ **E**_ lle sourit, se recule de trois pas avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi. Mon cœur se met à battre rapidement, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ? Plus personne ne parle dans la classe, c'est un silence pesant, presque glacial. Je n'aime pas ça.

- _Endoloris._

 _ **L**_ a douleur me transperce le corps, je me retiens de hurler et mon regard reste bloqué sur Carrow. Je vois qu'elle prend du plaisir à me torturer, elle est satisfaite de me voir plier sous ce sortilège impardonnable. Je tombe à genoux, des gémissements sortent de ma bouche, les larmes coulent sur mes joues mais jamais je ne baisserai les yeux. Pas devant elle.

- _Arrêter !_ Hurla la voix de Neville.

- _J'arrêterai quand elle aura baissé les yeux._ Lui répond Carrow.

 _ **J**_ 'ai l'impression que la douleur est de plus en plus forte. Je ne pourrai pas supporter encore longtemps cette sensation horrible. N'y tenant plus, je baisse les yeux, le sort s'arrête subitement et je m'effondre sur le sol. Au même moment, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours résonne et tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie.

- _La prochaine fois, Miss, ne répondez pas et gardez les yeux baissés._ Me prévint Carrow.

- _Viens Nilin._

 _ **J**_ e reconnais la voix de Neville près de moi. Il m'aide à me relever puis nous quittons la salle de classe. Heureusement, nous n'avons plus aucun cours de la journée. Mon ami m'aide à retourner dans notre salle commune puis, une fois à l'intérieur, il me fait asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- _Ça va ?_ Me demande t-il en me faisant face.

- _Je crois..._

- _Tu veux un verre d'eau ?_

- _Non, c'est bon. Merci Neville._

- _Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là._ J'acquiesce.

 _ **I**_ l me laisse après m'avoir donné mon sac de cours. Heureusement, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la salle commune, seul les septièmes année sont ici. Je retire mes chaussures avant de remonter mes jambes contre ma poitrine et de poser ma tête sur mes genoux pour pleurer silencieusement. Cette année est vraiment merdique. Peut-être que j'aurai dû accompagner mes amis dans la quête des Horcruxes.

••••

- _Nilin, réveille-toi._

 _ **J**_ 'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je vois, c'est Ginny en face de moi, le regard inquiet. Je lui souris faiblement puis regarde autour de nous, je suis toujours assise dans la même position que tout à l'heure et donc dans la salle commune. Je crois que je me suis endormie.

- _Tu vas bien ? Neville m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé._

- _Je vais bien._ La rassurais-je avant de me lever.

- _Il faut que tu ailles le dire à McGonagall._

- _Et elle fera quoi ? Rien. Elle me l'a déjà dit, elle ne peut rien faire contre ça._

- _On ne peut plus continuer comme ça !_ S'écria Ginny, alertant tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle commune. _Ça ne peut plus durée, ils nous torturent aux moindres faux pas. Nous n'allons pas à l'école pour se faire torturer mais pour apprendre !_

- _C'est vrai._ Ajouta Neville. _Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Montrons leur qu'on peut leur résister comme l'a fait Nilin ce matin._

- _Recevoir le sortilège Doloris n'a rien de marrant, Neville._ Lui dis-je.

- _Si nous sommes plusieurs à se rebeller en même temps, ils auront plus de mal à nous torturer._

- _Je ne sais pas...on peut toujours essayer._

- _Alors à partir de lundi, nous commençons notre rébellions._ S'exclama Neville sous les applaudissements des Gryffondor.

 _ **N**_ eville a bien changé depuis les années précédentes, il est plus sûr de lui et cette idée de résistance est une très bonne idée. On va leur montrer qu'ils n'ont aucuns pouvoirs contre nous.

- _Tu as écris à Fred ?_ Me demande Ginny lorsque nous montons dans ma chambre.

- _J'allais le faire justement._ Je prends un parchemin, ma plume et de l'encre. _Bon...je commence comment ?_

- _Ne va pas droit au but directement. Commence par lui dire qu'il te manque et..._

- _Hors de question que je dise ça._ La coupais-je. _Lui dire qu'il me manque, que je l'aime pour au final lui dire que c'est fini..._

- _Parce que tu veux vraiment que se soit fini ?_ Dit-elle. _Nilin, vous ne pouvez pas terminer votre relation comme ça. Expliquez-vous avant de décider une telle chose. Réfléchis bien avant d'écrire n'importe quoi._ Ajoute mon amie en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac.

- _Drago et moi on s'est embrassés._ Lâchais-je et elle stoppa tout mouvements.

- _Tu plaisantes._

- _Non. C'était au bal d'Halloween. Il m'a raccompagné et on s'est embrassés._

- _Mais c'est une blague !_ Hurle t-elle. _Nilin, tu es sérieuse de faire ça ? Okay, Fred a peut-être embrassé Angelina mais tu n'avais pas le droit d'embrasser Malefoy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu l'as fais par vengeance ou parce que tu n'aimes plus mon frère ?_

- _J'aime encore ton frère Ginny, je l'aime plus que tout._

- _Alors pourquoi avoir embrassé Malefoy ?_

- _Parce qu'il m'attire, parce qu'il a été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, parce que Fred m'a vraiment fait du mal et parce que...j'en avais envie._

- _Par Merlin..._ Souffle t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. _Tu ressens quoi exactement pour Malefoy ?_

- _Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, si tu veux savoir. C'est juste qu'il m'attire beaucoup._

- _Ça commence par de l'attirance et ça fini par devenir de l'amour._ Me dit-elle et je baisse la tête.

- _Je suis perdu okay ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Fred, je ne sais pas si je dois lui pardonner ou l'éviter encore et encore._

- _Dis le à Fred._

- _Quoi ?_ Je fronce les sourcils.

- _Dis lui que tu as embrassé Malefoy._

- _Tu es sûre que..._

- _Oui. Il doit savoir._

- _Très bien._ Soupirais-je.

- _Nilin ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Tu fais quoi pour les vacances ?_

- _Je...je vais chez Drago..._

- _Tu vas quoi ? J'ai du mal entendre là !_

- _Je vais chez Drago._ Répétais-je en évitant son regard.

- _Tu fais n'importe quoi...évite de dire ça à Fred._

- _Je n'allais pas lui dire, ça ne le regarde pas._

- _Comme tu veux._ Elle souffle. _Ne fais juste pas de bêtise là-bas._

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce et commence la rédaction de ma lettre. J'y mets tous ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'en pense. J'espère qu'il se sentira tout aussi mal que moi après avoir lu ma lettre. Avant d'aller l'envoyer, je la fais lire à Ginny qui me dit que c'est tout bon. Je quitte la chambre et vais à la volière. Dès que je trouve ma chouette, je lui donne la lettre qu'elle prend dans son bec puis, après lui avoir donné le destinataire, elle prend son envole. Je croise les bras et la regarde voler au loin.

- _Salut._ Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Drago, une lettre dans les mains.

- _Salut._ Répondis-je.

- _Tu vas bien depuis ce matin ?_

- _Oui._ Dis-je sèchement.

- _Tu ne devrais pas lui tenir tête en sachant ce qu'elle fait._ Il s'approche d'un hibou grand duc.

- _C'est plus fort que moi._ Je le regarde donner la lettre à son hibou et le laisser partir. _Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en prend pas à vous._

- _Elle sait à qui elle a à faire par derrière. Elle n'est pas aussi bête qu'on le pense._ Il s'approche de moi.

- _Je sais...pourtant, mon père est un mangemort._

- _Elle doit être au courant que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur._ Je hausse les épaules. _Tu viens toujours chez moi, ces vacances ?_

- _Oui. À moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi._ Ajoutais-je en souriant et il sourit en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. _Tu sais, je voulais te dire pour...pour le bisou du bal, je..._

- _Je ne regrette pas, Nilin._ Me coupe t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. _Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Et toi ?_

- _Je...je ne sais pas trop...dans un sens, oui je regrette parce que j'aime toujours Fred mais d'un autre, j'y ai répondu parce que j'en avais envie...c'est confus dans ma tête._

 _ **I**_ l s'approche encore plus près de moi, je décroise les bras pour les laisser le long de mon corps et l'observe. Il retire sa main gauche de sa poche, la pose entre mon cou et ma joue avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter par ce baiser. J'y réponds. Je pose ma main droite sur sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus de moi, nos lèvres mouvent ensemble, c'est doux et agréable. Alors que sa langue cherche la mienne, je le repousse vivement, le regarde un instant avant de partir en courant. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

 **Point de vue Fred Weasley**

 _ **I**_ l doit être un peu plus de dix-neuf heure lorsque je monte à notre appartement. Cette journée à été épuisante, j'ai hâte de me coucher. Malheureusement, depuis que Nilin me fait la tête, je dors mal. Je ne sais même pas pour qu'elle raison elle ne veut plus me parler. J'ai beau cherché, je ne trouve rien que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour lui faire du mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et ça m'inquiète.

 _ **J**_ e vais prendre une bonne douche puis vais dans notre salon retrouver George. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, il fixe une lettre sur la table basse. Dès qu'il me voit, il se redresse et me dit qu'elle m'est destiné. Je la prend et de suite, je sais qu'elle est de Nilin. Je reconnais son écriture légèrement penché de ses grosses lettres. Je m'assois sur le canapé, l'ouvre et commence à lire.

 _Salut Fred,_  
 _Ça doit faire plus de deux semaines, je crois, que je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas prête_  
 _à te dire le pourquoi j'étais bizarre avec toi. Maintenant je le suis et je vais tout_  
 _expliquer. Je me sens vraiment mal depuis ce que j'ai vu. J'ai cru qu'on m'avait_  
 _arraché une partie de mon cœur. J'ai longuement pleuré à cause de ça et je_  
 _pleure encore à vrai dire. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Cette image est tout_  
 _le temps dans ma tête, même quand je ne veux pas y penser, elle refait_  
 _surface et me fait encore un peu plus mal au cœur. Tu dois te demander_  
 _de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout simple pourtant, réfléchis._  
 _Non, tu ne vois pas ? Alors je vais te le dire, Fred Weasley. C'était_  
 _lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'étais tellement contente de te_  
 _voir, te prendre dans mes bras, sentir ton parfum de noix de coco_  
 _et d'embrasser tes lèvres. Oh oui ! À ce moment là, j'étais vraiment_  
 _heureuse. Seulement, tu as gâché mon moment de pur bonheur en_  
 _embrassant Angelina dans un des rayons. Ne le nie pas, je vous ai_  
 _vue. Enlacés, ses bras autour de ton cou, les tiens sur ses hanches,_  
 _vos bouches collées l'une contre l'autre. J'étais tellement mal à ce_  
 _moment là que la seule chose que j'ai faîtes, c'est de fuir. Je me suis_  
 _réfugié dans les toilettes de Mimi et j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ne plus avoir_  
 _de larmes. Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu l'avais embrassé alors que_  
 _peu de temps avant, tu me disais de ne pas oublier que tu m'aimais._  
 _Alors, j'aimerai des explications à tout ça et dit moi la vérité._  
 _Sache que je t'aime toujours et que ça me fait vraiment mal_  
 _d'avoir vu ça..._  
 _Donne moi une réponse très vite s'il te plaît._  
 _Nilin._

 _PS : j'ai embrassé Drago lors du bal d'halloween. Nous sommes_  
 _à égalité maintenant._

 _ **J**_ e repose la lettre, abasourdi par ce que je viens de lire. Je n'y crois pas. Je regarde George, pousse un soupir avant de lui tendre la lettre et d'aller dans ma chambre. C'est pas possible. Dîtes-moi que c'est faux. Surtout la fin de sa lettre, elle a embrassé Malefoy, je dois le prendre comment au juste ? Par Merlin, je n'y crois pas. Elle a osé l'embrasser. Je m'assois sur mon lit, pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et met ma tête dans mes mains.

- _Je suis désolé Fred..._

- _Ça va..._

- _Je vois bien que non._ Il s'assoit à côté de moi. _Si j'avais su, j'aurai emmené Angelina dans l'arrière boutique._

- _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Georgie._

- _Elle pense que c'est toi qui a embrassé Angie alors que c'est moi. Elle a embrassé Malefoy lors du bal d'halloween mais elle t'aime toujours. Je crois qu'elle est perdu._

- _Je lui en veux un peu tu vois. Elle m'en aurai parlé avant, elle n'aurai jamais embrassé cet idiot !_ M'exclamais-je, sentant la colère m'envahir.

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute Fred, c'est plutôt de la mienne._

- _Même._

- _Nilin pensait vraiment que tu avais embrassé Angelina, le fait qu'elle embrasse Malefoy était sûrement une petite vengeance pour te faire du mal. Ou alors ce n'est pas vrai._

- _Elle savait très bien que je l'aimais, d'ailleurs je l'aime toujours, et que jamais je n'irai voir une autre. Par la barbe de Merlin !_ Je me lève et fait les cents pas dans la chambre.

- _Va falloir que tu lui écrives._

- _Oh non, je vais faire mieux que ça._

 **Point de vue Nilin Rose**

 _ **D**_ eux semaines étaient passées mais Fred ne m'avait pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ? Que c'est fini entre nous ou qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de me donner une réponse ? Son hibou s'est peut-être perdu en chemin. À vrai dire, j'étais inquiète, même si je lui en voulais, je l'aimais toujours et je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier et le fait qu'il ne me réponde pas m'inquiète. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle elle non plus, ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus.

 _ **J**_ 'avais vaguement eu des nouvelles de mes trois amis. Hermione m'a avoué que Ron était partit elle ne savait ou après avoir piqué une colère contre ses deux amis. Elle aussi était donc inquiète. Elle me dit aussi qu'ils se cachaient un peu n'importe où et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'ennuis jusque là. Pour ma part, je lui racontais ce que nous faisais les Carrow, que Rogue restait dans son bureau toute la journée et notre petite rébellions commencé la semaine dernière. Hermione était outrée de ce qu'ils nous enseignaient et ce qu'ils nous faisaient en retenues ou dans les classes.

 _ **P**_ our ce qui est de Drago, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un point : nous sommes juste des amis et rien de plus. Je ne peux nier le fait qu'il m'attire mais Fred est en moi, il restera toujours en moi même si nous nous séparons. Drago l'a bien prit, enfin je crois, et depuis c'est comme avant.

- _Nilin, quelqu'un t'attends dans la salle sur demande._ Me dit Ginny alors que j'entre dans notre salle commune.

- _Mais je dois faire ma valise, elle est pas encore faite !_

- _Tu as le temps, le train arrive demain._ Ria t-elle.

- _C'est qui ?_

- _De ?_

- _Qui m'attend dans la salle sur demande._

- _Ah ! Je ne sais pas._

- _Comment tu le sais alors ?_ Lui demandais-je suspicieuse.

- _On me l'a dit. Ne pose plus de question, vas-y._

- _Très bien._

 ** _J_** e sens qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Je sors donc de la salle commune et monte au septième étage rencontrer cette personne. Essoufflée, je m'avance vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, qui essaie toujours d'apprendre la danse aux trolls puis fait trois aller et retour avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entre et me retrouve dans un petit salon qui ressemble fortement à celui du Terrier. Je reste figée lorsque mon regard trouve celui de Fred.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Je suis venu pour parler avec toi._ Il se lève du canapé et s'avance vers moi. _Je préfère dire les choses en face que sur une lettre._

- _Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Que je suis trop lâche pour venir te voir ?_

- _Bah tu traîne avec un Serpentard, il t'a peut-être refilé un peu de sa lâcheté._

- _T'es sérieux là ? Drago n'y est pour rien alors laisse le en dehors de ça !_ Criais-je.

- _Il a embrassé ma copine et je ne dois rien dire ?_ Il ricane. _Tu voulais savoir la vérité, tu vas l'avoir. Oui je t'aime, non je n'ai pas embrassé Angelina parce que je t'aime trop pour faire ça et en plus tu le sais très bien._

- _Bien sûr que tu l'as embrassé puisque je vous ai vu ! Ne me prend pas pour une conne non plus Fred !_

- _C'était George qui l'embrassait et non moi. Jamais je ne t'aurai fait ça, je te l'ai dis et redis plus d'une fois._ Dit-il en haussant la voix. _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis au mariage, lorsque tu m'as fais une crise ?_ Je ne dis rien et l'observe. _Réponds !_

- _Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait que moi, que tu m'aimerai toute ta vie, que tu t'en fiches des autres parce que c'est avec moi que tu veux vivre et finir ta vie..._

- _Exact et je le pense chaque jours de l'année._ Je baisse les yeux. _Je te jure que c'était George et non moi que tu as vu avec Angelina. Jamais je n'aurai fais une telle chose._

- _Je...je suis désolée..._ Je retiens un sanglot. _Je n'aurai pas dû penser que c'était toi mais sur le coup je pensais vraiment que c'était toi et puis, elle était amoureuse de toi..._

- _Mais pas moi._ Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- _Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Fred..._ Je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues. _Je suis qu'une idiote..._

- _Viens là._

 ** _I_** l me prend par la taille d'une main et me colle contre lui. Instinctivement, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, me met sur la pointe des pieds et pose ma tête dans son cou. Respirer son odeur, le sentir contre moi me fait penser qu'il m'a vraiment manqué pendant trois semaines. Je l'aime tout simplement.

- _Si j'avais su que c'était George, je n'aurai pas embrassé Drago._ Murmurais-je dans son cou.

- _Je sais._ Il caresse mes cheveux de son autre main. _Je t'en veux pour ça._

- _Désolée...tu m'aimes toujours ?_

- _Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours. Tu m'as manqué..._

- _Toi aussi Fred._

 _ **J**_ e recule ma tête et le regarde en souriant légèrement. Il penche sa tête vers la mienne et m'embrasse. Mon cœur s'emballe, les papillons dans mon ventre sont de retour et je me sens heureuse. Je réponds à son baiser en y mettant tout l'amour que je lui porte. C'est complètement différent des baisers de Drago, je sens bien la différence maintenant. J'aime Fred et je suis attiré par Drago.

- _Comment tu es arrivé ici sans te faire voir ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Je suis passé par les passages secret et Ginny m'a aidé à venir jusqu'ici._

- _Ah ! Je le savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose !_ _C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de venir me parler face à face ?_

- _Oui. Je me suis dis que ça serai beaucoup mieux qu'une lettre. Ai-je tord ?_ Il me sourit.

- _C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique mais tu aurai pu te faire prendre ! Surtout que les Carrow ne sont pas tendre._ Grimaçais-je.

- _Ginny m'a dit. Ils ne te font rien de mal au moins ?_

- _Euh..._ Je hausse les épaules.

- _Nilin !_

- _Carrow fille m'a giflé deux fois, m'a collé une fois en début d'année et m'a lancé un Doloris en plein cours. Mais je survie ne t'inquiète pas._

- _Nilin, ne fait pas d'humour avec ce genre de chose._ Rouspète Fred. _Personne ne dit rien ?_

- _Que veux-tu qu'ils disent ? Ils ont tout les droits ici._

- _Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?_

- _Bah on commence tous à se rebeller contre eux, on verra par la suite._

- _Fais attention à toi._ Me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- _T'en fais pas pour moi, je serai prudente._

- _Je te fais confiance._ Il m'embrasse. _Tu viens à la maison pour les vacances ?_

- _Oh...euh...non, j'ai prévu autre chose..._

- _Ah ? Quoi ?_

- _Je vais chez quelqu'un._

- _Qui ?_ Je ne dis rien et il souffle. _Je crois que je sais, ne dit même pas son prénom._

- _Tu m'en veux aussi pour ça ?_

- _Oui. Quelle idée d'aller chez cet...idiot !_

- _C'est mon ami._

- _Il veut juste coucher avec toi, Nilin._

- _Pardon ? Il ne me fait aucunes avance je te signal alors je le saurai si il voulait coucher avec moi. Puis de toute façon, ça serai non._

- _N'oublie pas qu'il connaît l'imperium, il pourrait très bien s'en servir contre toi à tes dépends._

- _Nan mais tu t'entends là ? Drago ne se servirait jamais de ce sors._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est un mangemort ne n'oublie pas non plus._

- _Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai plus envie de parler avec toi, je sais ce que je fais, je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne me fera jamais ça. Va te faire voir Fred._

 _ **J**_ e me retourne et me dirige vers la porte qui vient d'apparaître mais avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit, Fred me retient par le poignet. J'essaie de me défaire de sa poigne mais il me retourne brusquement vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Impuissante face à ce geste, je ferme les yeux et répond à son baiser. Nos langues se cherchent pour finir par se trouver. Il se sépare de moi, prend ma main et me m'emmène vers le lit qui vient d'apparaître. Il s'assoit sur le matelas, me tire doucement contre lui et je viens m'installer sur ses jambes, mes genoux de part et d'autre de son corps, mes bras entourant son cou.

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça._ Lui dis-je tandis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que nous étions en froid, on vient de s'expliquer, on s'est engueulés._

- _Et ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de toi ?_ Il retire mon pull et picore le galbe de mes seins de ses lèvres.

- _Bien sûr que si mais...je ne trouve pas correct de le faire dans une situation comme celle-ci._

- _Tu veux que je te dise ?_ Il me regarde dans les yeux. _Je te fais l'amour dans n'importe quelle situation mon ange._ Je ris et lève les yeux au ciel.

- _Mais, si je n'ai pas envie ?_

- _Parce que tu n'as pas envie là ?_ Je hausse les épaules en souriant. _Menteuse, tu as tous le temps envie !_

- _Quoi ?_ Je ris. _C'est pas plutôt le contraire ? Tu n'as pas honte de me dire ça !_

 ** _I_** l rit avant de s'allonger sur le lit, m'entraînant contre lui. Je le regarde dans les yeux, l'embrasse puis, c'est plus amoureux que jamais que nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Comme il dit souvent : le sexe résolue tout. M'ouais, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue moi.


	52. Chapter 6 - Septième année

**_F_** inalement, je passe mes vacances chez les Weasley, Fred a réussi par me faire changer d'avis. Quand je l'ai annoncé à Drago, j'ai vu qu'il était déçu mais il ne m'a rien dit d'autre à part « c'est pas grave, tu viendras pour les prochaines vacances » auquel j'ai répondu par l'affirmatif.

 _ **N**_ ous sommes le vingt-et-un décembre et nous venons d'apprendre par Arthur que Luna avait été enlevée par des mangemorts hier dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai été choquée d'apprendre cela. Nous avons eu de la chance, Ginny et moi car nous n'avons pas prit le train, Fred et George nous attendaient à Pré-au-Lard et nous avons directement transplanés au Terrier. Je n'en reviens pas ! Luna, notre amie, a été capturée par les mangemorts...j'espère qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait de mal et qu'ils ne l'ont pas tué !

- _Nilin, as-tu des nouvelles de Harry, Ron et Hermione ?_ Me demande Molly lors du dîner.

- _J'en ai eu il y a peu de temps. Ils vont tous bien._

 ** _J_** 'évite de lui dire que Ron est partit seul sinon elle va s'inquiéter et va être infernale par la suite.

- _Ont-ils réussi à trouver des Horcruxe ?_ Questionne Arthur.

- _Ils en on un mais ils n'arrivent pas à le détruire pour le moment. Je ne sais rien d'autre._

- _C'est déjà pas mal. En espérant qu'ils y arrivent..._ Marmonna Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont y arriver._ La rassurais-je d'un sourire.

 ** _A_** près le dîner, je montais avec Ginny dans sa chambre. Nous devenons de plus en plus proche depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard toutes les deux. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était gentille, courageuse, loyale, intelligente et elle avait de l'humour. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais avec elle.

- _Bon alors._ Me dit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur son lit. _Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande ? Tu ne m'en a pas parlé._

- _Ah oui, ça._ Je souris en y repensant. _Je savais bien que tu ne me disais pas tout._

- _Comment ça ?_ Demanda t-elle, l'air innocente.

- _Tu savais très bien que c'était Fred qui m'attendait._ Lui dis-je en venant m'asseoir près d'elle.

- _Avoue que, si je te l'avais dis, tu n'y serai pas allée._

- _Bien sûr que si !_

- _Menteuse._ Ria mon amie. _Je te connais bien maintenant._

- _Bon, c'est vrai que je n'y serai pas allée._

- _Alors dit moi tout._ Elle me fixe de ses yeux bleus rieur.

- _J'étais surprise de le voir là mais en même temps contente. On s'est d'abord disputé, on s'est expliqué en mettant les choses aux clairs._

- _Et ?_

- _C'était George qui a embrassé Angelina._

- _Mais nan !_ S'écria t-elle en écarquillant les yeux avant de se mettre à rire.

- _Ce n'est pas drôle..._

- _Tu penses que c'est sa copine ?_

- _Fred m'a dit qu'ils se voyaient beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si c'est sa copine._

- _Tu dois être contente, non ?_

- _Qu'elle soit avec George ?_ Elle acquiesce. _Oh oui ! Même si je me dis que si elle n'a pas eu l'un, bah elle va vers l'autre tenter sa chance...tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

- _Oui. J'y avais pas pensé à ça. Mais bon, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant._

- _J'espère._ Je souris.

- _Ça s'est fini comme ça alors ?_

- _De ?_

- _Votre discussion. Vous avez mis les choses à plat et tu es partie ?_

- _Non. On a un peu parlé des Carrow et de ce qu'ils nous font, on s'est disputés une nouvelle fois parce que j'avais prévu d'aller chez Drago ces vacances. Il m'a dit que de toute façon, Drago ne voulait que coucher avec moi, j'ai défendu mon ami ce qui ne lui a pas convenu, ça m'a énervé et j'ai voulu partir._

- _Mais il t'a retenu au dernier moment._ Compris t-elle.

- _Ouais et nous avons...voilà,_ nous riions. _Et après, avant que je retourne à la salle commune, il m'a convaincue de venir ici._

- _Trop mignon ! Je suis contente que vous soyez de nouveau ''ensemble''._

- _Moi aussi mais...je sais pas, c'est encore froid entre nous. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué._

- _Pas vraiment._ Elle fronce les sourcils. _Explique._

- _Je sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait encore un peu la gueule._

- _Demande lui._

- _Si je lui demande il va dire non, je vais insister et on va s'engueuler._ Je pousse un soupir.

- _Au pire je le fais à ta place._ _Je lui dirai que j'ai remarqué que c'était un peu froid entre vous et j'obtiendrai des réponses._

- _D'accord. Merci Ginny._

- _Pas de problème, si tu as envie de parler, je suis là._

- _Oui et toi aussi hein._

 _ **E**_ lle acquiesce puis nous passons du temps ensemble, à parler d'un peu de tout mais je vois bien qu'elle ne me dit pas tout ce qu'elle veut me dire. Je vais devoir lui tirer les vers du nez. Je sais que c'est à propos de Harry, du moins je pense. Peu après dix heure, je la laisse tranquille pour rejoindre les jumeaux dans leur chambre. Je toque avant d'entrer et je les retrouve à leur bureau.

- _Je dérange ?_ Demandais-je toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Tu peux repasser dans trente minutes, si tu veux._ Me dit Fred sans même me regarder.

- _Okay..._

 _ **J**_ e ferme la porte d'un claquement sec et descend dans la cuisine ou Molly feuilletant un livre. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle me sourit et me demande si je veux boire quelque chose.

- _Nan merci._ Lui dis-je avant de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

- _Ça va ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis que tu es arrivée._

- _Si, je vais bien._

 ** _S_** on regard croise le mien et subitement, je lui raconte toute l'histoire, du début à la fin. Elle m'écoute attentivement, hochant de la tête de temps en temps. À la fin de mon récit, elle fait apparaître deux tasses de thé, je la remercie en souriant puis attend qu'elle me dise quelque chose.

- _Ne t'en fais pas,_ commença t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé. _Ça va s'arranger, vous avez deux semaines pour vous parlez. C'est normal qu'il soit encore un peu froid envers toi, tu as embrassé le petit Malefoy alors que lui n'avait rien fait._

- _Je comprends._

- _Parlez-vous, d'accord. Parler résolue beaucoup de chose._

- _D'après Fred, c'est plutôt le sexe qui..._ Je m'interromps en comprenant ce que je venais de dire. _Désolée...je..._

- _Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Nilin._ Me dit Molly, le sourire aux lèvres. _Nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie, Arthur et moi tu sais._

- _Je sais mais..._

- _C'est gênant d'en parler à des grandes personnes._ J'acquiesce, le rouge me montant aux joues. _Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire la morale._

- _Hum...je...je vais aller dormir..._ Dis-je en me levant, prête à sortir de la cuisine.

- _Nilin ?_ Je me retourne. _Vous faîtes bien attention, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _ **O**_ h la la la ! La honte. J'acquiesce et monte rapidement dans la chambre des jumeaux, qui sont toujours à leur bureau. Sans rien dire, je me mets en pyjama et m'allonge dans le lit de Fred. Je me cale bien sous la couette et ferme les yeux pour m'endormir.

- _Vous avez bientôt fini ?_ Leur demandais-je au bout de cinq minutes.

- _Oui._ Me répond George.

- _Si t'es pas contente tu vas dormir ailleurs._ Ajoute Fred.

- _Très bien._ Je me lève et range mes affaires d'un coup de baguette. _Comme monsieur fait la gueule pour je ne sais quelles raisons, je vais aller dormir avec Ginny._

- _Eh bah va._

- _Pauvre con._ Lui dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre.

 ** _J_** e ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais si il continue comme ça, je vais partir et fêter Noël ailleurs. Nan mais c'est bon, nous nous sommes pardonnés mais il me fait encore la tête, je le comprends pas. Je vais toquer chez Ginny, qui n'est pas encore couchée et elle m'invite à dormir avec elle. Je fais apparaître un matelas au sol et m'installe dessus tout en racontant à Ginny se qui venait de se passer. Elle me promit de lui parler le lendemain.

 _ **L**_ e jour de Noël, j'ai reçu un pull avec la première lettre de mon prénom de la part de Molly et Arthur, des produits de beauté de la part de Ginny et George, Fred m'a offert deux jeans et deux t-shirts que je trouve très beaux. De ma part, la plus jeune à reçu un livre sur le Quiddich ainsi qu'un nécessaire à balai qui incluait un Manuel d'entretien des balais, une grande bouteille de Crème à polir spéciale manche à balai et une paire de cisailles à brindilles en argent. Pour les jumeaux, je leur ai offert tout un tas d'ingrédients pour qu'ils fabriquent leur farces. Et enfin, pour Fred, je lui ai acheté un lot de trois cravates et je lui ai pris un parfum.

 ** _G_** inny m'a dit qu'elle lui avait parlé mais qu'il n'avait rien dit, il disait que tout allait bien entre nous et qu'elle devait s'occuper de ses affaires. Je lui ai alors fait comprendre de laisser tomber, qu'il viendrait sûrement me parler quand il en aura envie. Il s'est excusé pour le comportement qu'il a eu envers moi l'autre jour et je lui ai pardonné.

 _ **L**_ e trente-et-un décembre, nous étions tous dans le salon ou dans la cuisine en attendant la nouvelle année qui allait arriver dans un peu de moins d'une heure. Molly nous avait fait un repas digne d'elle, j'en avais mal au ventre tellement j'avais mangé.

- _Fred,_ commençais-je en venant m'installer sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me regarda, attendant que je parle. _J'ai toujours pas mes règles..._ Terminais-je parlant à voix basse.

- _Ah...tu devais les avoir quand ?_

- _Il y a trois jours._

- _Tu avais pris la potion ?_

- _Bah oui, comme d'habitude. Je n'oublie jamais de la prendre..._

- _Alors tu vas pas être enceinte._

- _Parle moins fort,_ lui intimais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à sa famille autour de nous. _Et je n'ai jamais de retard, pour ta gouverne._

- _C'est pas de ma faute._ Me dit-il sérieusement.

- _C'est peut-être de la mienne. J'te signal qu'on fait l'amour à deux, je ne suis pas la seule fautive._

- _Tu vas bientôt les avoir, t'es chiante, tu pars au quart de tour et tu as mangé comme deux._

- _Si je ne les ai pas dans deux jours..._

- _On pourra continuer de faire l'amour tranquille._ Plaisanta Fred, ce qui me fit rire.

- _Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole._

 ** _N_** ous riions avant de nous calmer en voyant Ginny et George nous regarder. Je me mets à parler avec Ginny mais je sens le regard de Fred sur moi. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et lui souris ce qui le fait lui aussi sourire. Il se penche un peu vers moi et m'embrasse chastement, ce qu'il fait plusieurs fois.

- _Je t'aime._

 _ **C**_ 'est la première fois depuis notre longue dispute qu'il me le dit et je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Je lui réponds que moi aussi je l'aime puis nous attendons minuit pour nous souhaiter à tous une bonne année.

* * *

- _George, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?_ Lui demandais-je en entrant dans sa chambre, ou il était seul puisque Fred était sous la douche.

- _Bien sûr, top chrono._

- _Okay alors, je voulais te demander si Fred t'a parlé de...je sais pas, de nous ?_

- _De votre couple ?_ J'acquiesce. _On en a parlé hier soir justement._

- _Et ?_

- _Il m'a dit qu'il était encore mal de ce que tu lui avais révélé à propos de Malefoy et toi. Qu'il aurai dû se méfier et prévenir ce petit con de ne pas te toucher quoi qu'il advienne. Il s'en veut de ne pas être venu plus tôt te parler en face mais qu'il commençait petit à petit à te pardonner._

- _Okay._ Soufflais-je. _Pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas ? Pourquoi me cacher ses sentiments ?_

- _Pose lui la question._

- _J'ai peur de me disputer avec lui...Je sais pas, en ce moment je crains qu'il se braque et qu'on se disputent encore..._

- _Vous êtes marrant._ Me dit-il en riant. _Il m'a dit exactement la même chose !_

- _Ah ?_ Je souris. _Pourtant je ne suis pas comme lui, je veux dire, je ne fais pas la gueule pratiquement toute la journée._

- _Vous êtes bizarre quand même. Parlez-vous et mettez les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute._

- _Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire._

- _Sache que j'ai toujours raison Nilinouille !_ Il me fait un clin d'œil et je ris.

- _Donc, tu es en couple ?_

- _Il se pourrait._

- _Ça dure depuis quand ?_

- _Ça va faire trois mois et demi._

- _Je n'aurai jamais imaginé avec Angelina._

- _Moi non plus._ Il rit et je souris.

- _Tu es amoureux d'elle ou c'est juste comme ça ?_

- _Je ne suis pas amoureux mais peut-être qu'au fil du temps, je le serai._

- _Tu verras, c'est bien d'être amoureux._

- _C'est nul aussi._ Ajouta George. _Surtout quand je vois dans l'état que ça vous met Fred et toi._

- _C'est vrai. Y a du positif et du négatif d'être amoureux mais bon, je pense que c'est le meilleur sentiment qui existe._

- _Changeons de sujet, parce que l'amour et moi ça fait deux._ Nous riions. _Que s'est-il réellement passé avec Malefoy ?_

- _Rien._ Je soupir. _Nous sommes amis, du moins je crois. Je ne suis plus très sûre maintenant...Enfin bref, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. On s'est juste embrassés comme ça, c'est venu d'un seul coup et puis nous en avions envie tous les deux._

- _On embrasse pas quelqu'un sans ressentir quelque chose, Nilin._

- _Je dois demander un truc à ta maman..._ Me défilais-je en me levant du lit de mon copain.

- _Nilin, il y a eu plusieurs bisous ?_

- _Seulement deux mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago. Je ne ferai plus rien d'autre avec lui sauf partager nos cours en commun._

- _Sage décision._

 _ **J**_ e sors de la chambre dans mes pensées. George n'a pas vraiment tord lorsqu'il dit qu'on embrasse pas quelqu'un sans ressentir quelconque sentiments envers la personne. Il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'attirance entre Drago et moi. Je descends dans la cuisine ou je retrouve Molly, pour ne pas changer, cette fois elle lit un livre de cuisine. Elle relève la tête de son bouquin lorsqu'elle m'entend entrer dans la pièce et m'envoie un sourire radieux.

- _Molly ?_

- _Oui ma chérie ?_

- _J'ai quelque chose à vous demander._

- _Moi aussi. Ça fait combien de temps que nous nous connaissons ?_

- _Euh..._ Je compte sur mes doigts : _environs cinq ans._

- _Et ça fait combien de temps que tu fais partie de la famille ?_

- _Ça fera quatre ans au mois de février._

- _Exact donc tutoie moi, maintenant._

- _Je vais essayer._ Je souris.

- _Que voulais-tu me demander ?_

- _J'aimerai me faire couper les cheveux, ils sont trop grands. Alors, je me suis dit que vous...tu,_ me rattrapais-je. _Que tu pouvais me les couper._

- _Magiquement ou à la main ?_

- _À la main ? Sinon ce n'est pas grave, j'irai lorsque je serai à Poudlard._

- _Assied-toi ma chérie._ Me dit-elle en se levant vivement. _Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut._

- _Je dois les mouiller, ça sera plus facile non ?_ D'un coup de baguette, mes cheveux sont entièrement mouillés.

 ** _E_** lle sort de la cuisine et peu de temps après, elle revient avec une paire de ciseaux ainsi qu'un peigne. Toute souriante, elle s'installe derrière moi, me demande à quel niveau elle doit les couper puis elle le fait.

••••

 _ **P**_ lus tard dans la soirée, je me retrouve avec Fred dans la chambre. George est partit dans la chambre de Ron, nous laissant de l'intimité. Je suis assise devant ma valise, rangeant mes affaires qui traîne ci et là tandis que celui que j'aime est allongé sur son lit. Dans deux jours, je retourne à Poudlard et je n'ai pas du tout envie.

- _J'aime pas quand tu as les cheveux court._ Me dit Fred et je souffle discrètement en levant les yeux.

- _C'est mes cheveux._

- _Je sais mais je te donne mon avis._

- _Je le connaissais déjà._

- _Te vexe pas parce que je te dis ça._

- _Je ne suis pas vexée._ Lui dis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui. _Je fais juste ce que je veux._

- _Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, calme toi un peu._

- _Si tu préfères les filles aux long cheveux, tu n'as cas t'en trouver une._

- _Nan mais t'es sérieuse là ?_ Il soupir. _Tu vas pas me faire une scène parce que je t'ai dis que je n'aimais pas quand tu avais les cheveux court ! C'est quoi ton problème Nilin ?_

- _Je n'ai pas de problème moi._ Je me lève et fait le tour de la chambre pour voir si je n'ai rien laissé d'autre traîner.

- _Parce que tu crois que j'en ai un ?_

- _Oui._

- _On va pas se prendre la tête pour si peu. J'ai pas envie qu'on soient en froid alors que tu retournes à Poudlard dans deux jours._

- _Bah parle-moi et tout ira bien._

 _ **I**_ l se lève prestement et vient se poster devant moi. Je fais style que je ne l'ai pas vu et le contourne, seulement il me retient par le bras et me ramène devant lui. J'évite son regard mais il pose ses mains sur mes joues, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans mes iris bleus.

- _J'en ai marre de cette situation entre nous._ Commence t-il. _On se parle bien, ça part en vrille et on se dispute. Je n'aime pas ça, Nilin. On peut pas continuer comme ça._

- _J'aimerai que tu me fasses part de tes sentiments Fred._

- _Toi aussi alors._ Il me lâche et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit. _Je t'en veux encore de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy mais je m'en veux aussi parce que je n'ai pas cherché à venir te voir plus tôt. Si je serai venu, jamais tu ne l'aurai embrassé et on n'en serai pas là maintenant. Je t'aime et me dire que tu as embrassé un autre garçon que moi me fait mal._

- _Moi aussi je m'en veut d'avoir douté de toi, je n'aurai jamais dû penser que c'était toi qui embrassait Angelina. Je suis désolée d'avoir embrassé Drago, je me sens terriblement mal maintenant que je sais que c'est George qui était avec Angelina. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire autant de mal..._

- _Viens là._ Il ouvre ses bras et je vais m'y réfugier. _Je t'aime Nilin._

- _Je t'aime Fred._

- _On reprend tout à zéro ? On oublie ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- _C'est la meilleure chose à faire, je suppose._


	53. Chapter 7 - Septième année

_**A**_ ujourd'hui, en cours de force du mal, nous avons eu la surprise de voir le frère et la sœur dans la même classe. Que se passait-il ? Nous nous sommes installés comme d'habitude, nous posant tout un tas de questions puis quand j'ai vu certains premier et deuxième année entrer dans la classe, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal. J'ai échangé un regard avec Neville avant que Alecto Carrow ne prenne la parole.

- _Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial._ Nous annonce t-elle en souriant. _Ces premier et deuxième année que vous voyez ici, sont présent car ils ne nous on pas obéis. C'est donc pour cela que nous avons eu la brillante idée de les punir. Enfin, ce n'est pas nous personnellement qui allons le faire mais vous._

 _ **M**_ on cœur se serre. C'est une blague. Des chuchotements se font entendre dans la classe mais Amycus les fait taire d'un claquement de doigts.

- _Vous avez bien entendu._ Dit-il. _Vous allez vous exercez sur ces malheureux, n'ayez aucune pitié, le principe est simple. Les punir comme ils le méritent._

- _Si je peux me permettre professeur,_ dis-je en me levant. _Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que Poudlard puni ces élèves._

- _Oui, Poudlard au temps de Dumbledore, je vous l'accorde Miss Rose mais maintenant, ce n'est plus Dumbledore qui en est le directeur._ Me dit Alecto. _Asseyez-vous._

- _Non. Je refuse de faire du mal à ces enfants. Ce que vous faîtes est inconcevable et je ne me plierai pas à vos ordres !_

- _Nilin Rose, tu es aussi têtu que ton père._ Siffle Amycus et je le fusille du regard. _Si tu ne veux pas les punir de ta propre volonté, nous serons obligé d'employer les grands moyens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _ **L**_ 'imperium.

- _Elle ne sera pas la seule à ne pas vouloir le faire._ Intervint Neville en se levant lui aussi.

- _Londubat._ Ricane Alecto. _Des sang-purs du mauvais côté._

- _Très bien, qui sont les suivant ? Qui s'oppose à nos méthodes ?_

 _ **J**_ e regarde mes camarades mais aucun n'as le courage de se lever. Je n'y crois pas. Eux, qui il n'y a pas si longtemps était d'accord de se rebeller contre les Carrow. Bande de lâche. Les Gryffondor ne sont pas aussi courageux pour la plupart.

- _Vous n'êtes que deux,_ nous fait remarquer Amycus.

- _Si vous êtes aussi courageux qu'on le dit, venez près de nous._ Ajoute Alecto.

 _ **N**_ eville et moi nous nous regardons avant de les rejoindre. Tandis que je les rejoignais, une main s'enroula autour de mon poignet, me retenant à hauteur de la table de cette personne. Aux frissons qui parcouraient mon corps, je su immédiatement qui étais-ce. Je baissais la tête vers cette personne et rencontrait son regard bleu qui fit rater un battement à mon coeur.

- _N'y va pas._ Me dit-il. _Ne tombez pas dans leur piège._

- _Je ne leur obéirai pas Drago. Je ne participerai pas à leur stupide punition !_

- _Nilin..._

- _Drago, s'il te plaît..._

- _Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils te fassent du mal._

- _Ils ne me feront rien._

 _ **I**_ l soupir en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant de lâcher mon poignet. Je le regardais une dernière fois puis allait me poster auprès de Neville, face au Carrow et dos à la classe. Nos professeurs nous regardaient avec un air satisfait sur leur visages, baguettes en main.

- _Pourquoi résister ?_ Nous questionna Alecto.

- _Parce que nous n'adhérons pas à vos méthodes, tout simplement._ Répondis-je en les fixant.

- _Vous devriez vous pliez à nos règles. Rejoindre le bon camp, comme vos camarades._

- _Nous ne sommes pas des lâches !_ S'exclama Neville. _Nous ne prendrons jamais votre partie. Ce que vous faîtes sur ces jeunes est abominable, inhumain. Je ne rejoindrai jamais votre ''bon côté'' comme vous dîtes._

- _Je suis d'accord avec Neville, je ne serai pas capable de torturer quelqu'un pour mon bon plaisir. C'est inacceptable._ Ajoutais-je.  
- _Très bien._ Soupira Amycus, agacé. _Vous l'aurez voulu._

 ** _A_** vant même de faire le moindre geste, leurs baguettes étaient pointées sur nous et une sensation horrible parcourra nos corps. On aurai dit que des milliers d'aiguilles nous piquaient un peu plus fort à chaque instant. J'essayais de rester forte, de tenir debout le dos bien droit et de ne pas hurler mais la douleur était tellement forte que je ne pu m'y résigner. Je tombais à genoux, les larmes roulant sur ma joue jusqu'à ce que le sort se termine.

- _Bien, nous avons deux autres personnes à punir._ Sourit Alecto en nous voyant à terre.

- _Les Serpentard vont commencer et montrer l'exemple._

 _ **C**_ 'est donc ainsi, torturer, que l'heure passa. Les Serpentard se faisaient un plaisir de nous lancer ce sortilège, nous affaiblissant petit à petit. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je n'arrivais presque plus à bouger mes membres, mes yeux et mes joues étaient noyés de larmes, ma gorge me faisait mal tellement j'avais hurlé. Je regardais dans l'état qu'était Neville et les élèves de première et deuxième année et ils étaient comme moi, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

- _Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes le seul à ne pas être passé. Ne faîtes pas le timide voyons._ Dit Alecto.

- _Choisissez votre victime._ Ajouta Amycus.

- _Je...je vais prendre Rose._ Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- _Très bon choix._ Ricana Alecto. _Elle a besoin d'une correction digne de ce nom. Allez-y._

 _ **J**_ e levais mes yeux embués vers mon ami et je voyais dans son regard qu'il n'avait aucune envie de me faire du mal. Alecto l'incita à le faire, qu'il y prendrai du plaisir de me voir crier et me tordre de douleur. Il continua de me fixer tout en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Soudain, j'eus comme l'impression d'une intrusion dans ma tête puis la voix de Drago résonna à l'intérieur de celle-ci : « Je ne te ferai aucun mal parce que je n'en suis pas capable alors joue le jeu, fais comme ci je te le lançais »

 _ **I**_ l allait faire comme ci il allait utiliser un sort informulé et je dois jouer le jeu. C'est une très bonne idée. Je savais qu'il n'était pas capable de faire mal à quelqu'un. Je retiens un sourire, lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris puis je me mis à hurler aussi fort que je le pouvais, me recroquevillant sur moi-même en pleurant. Lorsqu'il baissa sa baguette, je me tus et restais dans la même position, sanglotant pour être encore plus crédible.

••••

 _ **L**_ es élèves punis, Neville et moi nous retrouvions à l'infirmerie ou nous y restons une longue semaine. Madame Pomfresh n'en revenait pas du nombre d'enfants qu'elle soignait chaque jour à cause des Carrow. J'ai dormis deux jours, épuisée et affaiblis, de plus mes menstruation se sont invitées, me causant des douleurs dans le bas du ventre, je n'étais donc pas enceinte. Il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose, nous ne pouvions plus vivre comme cela. Pendant notre convalescence, Neville et moi parlions de l'idée qu'il avait eu en début d'année, d'aller se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande et de reprendre les cours de l'A.D. J'étais d'accord avec lui mais nous irions dans tous les cours sauf ceux des Carrow.

 _ **D**_ urant cette semaine, j'ai eu la visite de Ginny, qui venait nous voir Neville et moi, pestant contre les Carrow et leurs punitions de malheur. Elle me ramenait les lettres de Fred, dans lesquelles il me demandait comme j'allais et si ça se passait bien avec les Carrow. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je ne lui dis rien sur la torture qu'ils nous faisaient subir. Ginny me dit qu'elle avait emprunté le parchemin à discussion instantanés pour faire part des nouvelles de Poudlard au trio, ce que je lui en suis reconnaissante.

 _ **D**_ imanche soir, madame Pomfresh nous laisse sortir avec quelques recommandations. C'est en compagnie de Ginny et Neville que je remonte à la salle commune de Gryffondor, passant devant la Grande Salle ou il y a encore certains élèves. Au moment ou nous passons, Drago en sort, seul et nos regards s'accrochent. J'aimerai aller le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait mais étant avec mes deux amis, je ne pouvais pas les laisser en plan pour aller voir un Serpentard.

- _Nilin !_ M'appela Ginny près de l'escalier et je me rendis soudain compte que je m'étais arrêter dans le hall.

- _Oui, j'arrive._

- _Ne traîne pas,_ me dit-elle avant de monter l'escalier avec Neville.

- _Allons ailleurs._ Dis-je à Drago avant de monter au deuxième étage et d'entrer dans les toilettes de Mimi.

 _ **L**_ e fantôme était ici, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre en hauteur, regardant à travers les vitraux le parc de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle m'entendit entrer, elle tourna sa tête vers moi, son visage triste et blafard se fendit d'un sourire.

- _Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de la visite._

- _Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, Mimi._ Lui dis-je et elle vola rapidement vers moi, son visage si près du mien que je pus ressentir la froideur qu'elle dégageait.

- _TOUT LE MONDE SE FICHE DE MOI ! ON VIENT VERS MOI QUAND ON A BESOIN DE SE CONFIER MAIS LA PETITE MIMI N'EST RIEN !_

- _Laisse-nous._ Intervint Drago en entrant dans les toilettes.

- _Oooh, le beau Drago est de retour,_ minauda le fantôme en s'approchant de lui.

- _J'ai dis, laisse-nous. Et ne nous dérange pas._

 _ **M**_ imi brailla avant de disparaître dans un des tuyaux d'un lavabo. Je me tournai vers Drago et lui sourit tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je dus lever les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder. Dans un geste lent et doux, il posa sa main gauche sur ma joue, me faisait frissonner.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ Me demande t-il et j'acquiesce. _Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu._

- _Nan, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu ne pouvais pas intervenir, tu es un mangemort du moins en partit et ils t'en auraient fait baver. Ils l'auraient dit à Voldemort et...je n'imagine pas ce qu'il aurai pu te faire..._

- _Je me suis retenu de peu, tu sais._ Il caresse ma joue de son pouce. _T'entendre hurler, pleurer et te voir te tordre de douleur...tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait._

- _Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais. C'était gentil d'avoir fait ça, de m'avoir épargné._

- _Je ne pouvais pas te faire du mal, tu avais déjà bien assez souffert comme cela._

- _Merci._

- _Ne prenez plus de risque comme celui-ci._

- _Je ne veux pas devenir un pantin, Drago._ Je recule, lui tourne le dos en croisant les bras. _Les voir prendre l'ascendance sur nous ne me plaît pas._

- _Nilin, ils gagnent tout de même parce qu'ils vous torturent et c'est ce qu'ils veulent._ Me dit-il et à travers le miroir au dessus du lavabo, je le vois s'approcher de moi. _Rester en retrait._

- _C'est ce que nous allons faire, nous allons aller en cours sauf dans les leurs._ Lui expliquais-je en me retournant.

- _Faîtes attention quand même._

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce tout en le regardant. Je me perds dans ses yeux que j'aime tant, si expressif. Nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre sans jamais se quitter des yeux, mes bras croisés se décroisent. Mes yeux font des allers et retour entre ses iris et ses lèvres, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ses lèvres rose. Puis l'inévitable se produit.

 _ **D**_ 'abord, sa main gauche vient se poser dans ma nuque, me rapprochant encore plus de lui tandis que sa main droite encercle ma taille. Ensuite son front se pose contre le mien, nos yeux ne se quittant pas un seul instant, nos souffles saccadés se font entendre mais peu importe. Puis, je fais le premier pas, je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste. Mais alors que je recule légèrement ma tête, il m'embrasse à son tour avec légèreté. Mes mains viennent se poser sur son torse habillé d'une chemise blanche et je me laisse aller. Nos lèvres se touchent, nos langues se cherchent, nos corps se collent, nous sommes bien. Le baiser est lent et doux, ce qui me fait frissonner.

 _ **P**_ uis soudain, je repense au monde qui nous entourent, à Fred surtout. Moi qui avais dit à George qu'il ne se passerait plus rien avec Drago...Je n'aurai jamais dû l'embrasser, je ne suis qu'une idiote. Reprenant mes esprits, je détache mes lèvres de celles de mon ami et baisse la tête en reculant.

- _On...on aurait pas dû..._ Dis-je sans même le regarder.

- _Je ne regrette toujours pas._

- _Je suis désolée si tu as des attentes par rapport à moi, je ne pourrai jamais te les donner._

- _Je sais mais je ne te demande rien Nilin._ Je lève les yeux.

- _Okay...je vais y aller alors, Ginny va se demander ce que je fais._

 _ **I**_ l acquiesce et alors que j'allais sortir des toilettes, Drago me retient en m'appelant.

- _Tu viens toujours ces vacances ?_

- _Oui._ Dis-je en lui souriant avant de sortir pour de bon.

••••

 _ **L**_ a semaine qui suivit fût la même que la précédente, nous allions dans nos cours principaux mais évitons ceux des Carrow. Bien sûr, ils ont remarqué notre petit manège dès le début de la semaine, c'est pourquoi nous faisons très attention à ne pas les croiser dans les couloirs lors de leur rondes le soir après dîner. Le mois de janvier se termina comme il avait commencé.

 _ **E**_ n février, Neville commença à informer les anciens membres de l'A.D que celle-ci va bientôt revoir le jour et qu'ils devaient se tenir près à rejoindre la salle sur demande lorsqu'il y aura une réunion. Et elle ne tarda pas à arriver car deux semaines plus tard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient dans la salle sur demande. Nous décidons tous d'élire Neville en tant que dirigeant de l'A.D ce qui le mit plutôt mal à l'aise.

- _Bon,_ commença t-il en se tenant face aux élèves de différentes maisons. _Nous avons un véritable problème : les Carrow. Ils prennent de plus en plus de pouvoir au sein de Poudlard et cela devient problématique. C'est donc pourquoi, Nilin, Ginny et moi avons remis l'A.D en route. Pour pouvoir se défendre contre eux, contre leur torture gratuite et pour défendre les plus jeunes._

- _Est-ce que ça sera comme lors de notre cinquième année ?_ Demanda Seamus. _On aura des cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?_

- _Oui._ Dis-je, à côté de Neville. _On reverra les sortilèges de base mais aussi ceux qu'on ne voit pas en cours, par exemple le maléfice de jambencoton ou encore le maléfice d'entrave. Ils nous serviront pour se protéger et se défendre contre les Carrow ou d'autres mangemorts._

- _D'autres questions ?_ Demanda Ginny en regardant tout le monde. _Non ? Alors pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, les réunions se feront la semaine, après les cours._

- _Quand est-ce qu'on saura lorsque nous serons convoqués ?_ Questionna un Serdaigle.

- _Je vous ferai passer des parchemins à discussion instantanés, vous en aurez donc un chacun et nous vous enverrons un message via ce parchemin pour vous dire l'heure et le jour._ Expliquais-je.

- _Si vous n'avez plus de questions, vous pouvez sortir mais pas tous en même temps._ Leur dit Neville.

- _Nous allons réussir._ Dis-je en voyant tout ce monde partir par groupe.

- _J'espère._ Soupira Neville en prenant ses affaires.

- _En tout cas, les jumeaux vont avoir du travail à faire._ Ria Ginny en faisant référence aux parchemins.

- _Ils seront bien payé en tout cas._ Dit Neville et Ginny partit dans un fou rire que nous ne comprenons pas. _J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?_

- _Non, c'est juste que je pensais à truc._ Ria t-elle.

- _Dis-nous !_ On s'exclame.

- _Y en a un il sera payé en nature, si tu vois ce que je veux dire Nilin._ Elle me fait un clin d'œil en repartant dans un fou rire tandis que je rougis violemment.

- _Je n'ai rien entendu._ Fait Neville en sortant à son tour de la salle sur demande.

••••

 _ **C**_ omme convenu, tout le monde reçu un parchemin à discussion instantanés et c'est la semaine qui suivit qu'on commença les réunions ou beaucoup de monde participait. On révisa les sortilèges de base, organisons des duels entre élèves de différentes années ou de même années. Nous nous voyons donc deux fois par semaine, le mardi et jeudi, durant les six semaines qui suivirent avant les vacances de pâques et sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose.

 _ **L**_ e dix-huit mars, alors que je descendais vers la Grande Salle pour dîner, je rencontrais un groupe de Serpentard, dont Parkinson était en tête. Elles sortaient des toilettes des filles et dès qu'elles me virent, leur sourires s'agrandirent sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je portais ma main droite vers ma baguette, prête à la sortir au cas où tout en les observant.

- _On parlait de toi justement._ Me dit Parkinson en s'approchant de moi, laissant son groupe d'idiotes derrière elle.

- _Oh ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais si importante pour toi Parkinson._

- _Ne crois pas que je parlais de toi en bien._ Ricana t-elle. _Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu sur une certaine chose._

- _Laquelle ? Parce que tout ce que tu me dis est si insignifiant que je ne me rappelle jamais de ce que tu me dis._ Je souris hypocritement.

- _Sur le faîtes que Drago était à moi. Ça te reviens maintenant ?_

- _Ah oui !_ Me rappelais-je. _De un, Drago n'est pas une chose et de deux, ce n'est pas un objet non plus donc il n'est pas à toi._

- _Bien sûr qu'il est à moi espèce d'idiote !_ S'énerve t-elle.

- _Alors explique moi le faîtes qu'il ne soit pas en couple avec toi s'il t'appartient._

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça._ Elle passe sa main gauche dans ses cheveux ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel. _Crois pas qu'il soit intéressé par toi._

- _Je ne crois rien du tout, pour ta gouverne je suis toujours en couple !_

- _Avec ton Weasley, c'est vrai._ Elle rit suivit de ses copines.

- _En attendant moi je suis heureuse avec lui et je n'aurai pas à me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ou que je n'apprécie pas._ Dis-je en les fusillant du regard.

- _Et que va t-il t'apporter ? La misère sans aucun doute._

 _ **E**_ n les entendant rire, je ne tiens plus et sort ma baguette avant de lancer un stupéfix sur Parkinson qui vole plus loin dans le couloir. Ses trois copines me regardent choquée par mon geste avant de prendre leur baguettes et de me lancer différents sort en même temps. Je me protège à temps mais à peine ma garde baissée qu'elles recommencent, me mettant vite à terre.

- _Va prévenir les Carrow._ Entendis-je Parkinson dire à l'une de ses amies. _Tu feras moins la maligne devant eux._

 _ **P**_ eu de temps après, je suis dans le bureau des Carrow, me faisant torturer car j'ai attaqué une élève sans raison. Je déteste Parkinson. Je déteste les Carrow. Je déteste Voldemort et ses stupides mangemorts.


	54. Chapter 8 - Septième année

_**L**_ e Manoir Malefoy est comme je l'imaginais, sombre, froid, peu chaleureux, grand. Drago et moi n'avons pas prit le Poudlard Express, nous avons directement transplanés dans le hall en marbre de sa demeure. Des elfes de maisons sont tout de suite apparut pour prendre nos affaires et les mener dans nos chambres. Drago m'a fait une rapide visite du rez-de-chaussée qui comportait une bibliothèque du côté gauche et une cuisine du côté droit ou des elfes de maisons s'activaient aux fourneaux. À l'étage une grande salle à manger avec une cheminée, une porte menait à un salon plus petit mais tout aussi sombre. Il me fit passer devant le bureau de son père et la chambre de ses parents avant que nous montons à l'étage supérieur ou il me montra ma chambre et la sienne. Elles étaient toute deux dans des tons sombres mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- _J'espère que ton séjour ici se passera bien._ Me dit Drago en descendant l'escalier de marbre.

- _Il n'y a pas de raison._ Le rassurais-je en souriant. _Où sont tes parents ?_

- _Sortis je suppose. Nous les verrons au dîner._

- _Tu es souvent seul ?_ Le questionnais-je tandis qu'on entra dans le salon.

- _Oui. Mais tu es là alors je vais moins m'ennuyer._

- _Très bien alors euh...on fait quoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?_

- _Je ne sais pas..._ Je me sentais mal à l'aise. _Il ne fait pas trop mauvais alors on pourrait aller dehors, non ?_

- _Si tu veux oui._

 _ **I**_ l m'emmena donc dans le grand parc derrière le manoir. L'été l'endroit doit être beau, fleuris avec beaucoup de couleur. Il me montre les endroits ou il aimait aller lorsqu'il était petit et ou il jouait avec ses parents. Nous faisons le tour du parc, lui me racontant des anecdotes et moi l'écoutant, riant par moment. J'apprenais à mieux le connaître et ce Drago là me plaisait de plus en plus.

 _ **N**_ ous rentrons au Manoir vers dix-huit heures, Drago me dit que le dîner sera à vingt heure et que si je voulais me reposer un peu, je pouvais aller dans la chambre mise à ma disposition. C'est ce que je fis et une fois à l'intérieur je défaisais ma valise pour chercher mon parchemin magique ou j'envoyais un message à Fred.

Coucou mon amour.  
Ça fait bizarre de ne pas être avec vous  
mais maintenant que je suis chez Drago  
je ne vais pas repartir ! Je suis assez mal  
à l'aise d'ailleurs mais je pense que c'est  
parce que c'est le premier jour.  
On se parle ce soir, j'espère que tu auras  
du temps pour moi... à plus tard.

 _ **C**_ omme j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, je vais aller prendre un bain, ce qui va me détendre un peu. J'entre dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire à pieds puis attends avant de me déshabiller et me plonger dans l'eau chaude.

 _ **Q**_ uand je sors, je suis bien plus détendu qu'en y entrant et je me sens prête à affronter ses parents. Enfin, surtout son père. C'est lui qui me terrifie le plus. Je retourne dans la chambre et me poste devant l'armoire ou j'y ai rangé mes affaires. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. J'opte finalement pour un pull gris ainsi qu'un jeans foncé puis j'enfile mes baskets noires avant de sortir de la chambre. Je descends dans le salon mais je suis surprise de me retrouver avec la mère de Drago.

 _ **J**_ e l'avais déjà aperçut mais jamais d'aussi près et c'était une très belle femme. Elle était assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main et elle était très élégante dans sa robe noire. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu car elle était toujours plongée dans son livre, à vrai dire je ne savais pas comment me comporter devant elle, j'aurai dû toquer à la porte de Drago avant de descendre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'avançais de quelques pas et prit la parole.

- _Bonsoir madame Malefoy._

 ** _E_** lle releva subitement la tête et dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sourit tout en se levant avec grâce. Elle posa son livre sur la table basse et s'approcha de moi, me regardant de haut en bas, me mettant mal à l'aise.

- _Bonsoir, Nilin c'est ça ?_

- _Oui._ Je souris. _Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, je cherchais Drago._

- _Il est avec son père, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver._

- _D'accord._ Mal à l'aise je regardais partout sauf dans sa direction.

- _Drago avait raison, tu es très belle._

- _Ah...euh...il...il a dit ça ?_ Je dois être aussi rouge que la couleur de ma maison. _Je ne suis pas si jolie que ça madame Malefoy..._

- _Ne te dévalorise pas. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose._

 _ **N**_ arcissa encercla mon bras de sa fine main et nous traversons le salon jusqu'à être devant une petite bibliothèque ou se trouvait des livres mais aussi quelques photos. Il y avait une photo de monsieur et madame Malefoy lors de leur mariage, ils souriaient tous les deux et la robe que portait Narcissa était magnifique. Il y avait également des photos de Drago bébé et enfant, ce que je trouvais trop mignon.

- _Regardes._ Me dit-elle en pointant une des photos.

 _ **C**_ 'était celle de Drago et moi pour le bal de Halloween. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, son bras autour de ma taille, son sourire timide et le mien plus expressif. Nous étions beaux ensemble.

- _Ma robe te va si bien. Je suis ravie de te l'avoir prêté._

- _Et moi je vous remercie de me l'avoir prêté. C'est gentil de votre part._ Je lui souris et regarde les photos à nouveau.

- _Je peux te poser une question ?_ J'acquiesce. _Est-ce que tu es avec mon fils ?_

- _En couple ? Non. Non pas du tout, c'est un très bon ami._

- _Oh...je pensais que vous étiez ensemble, excuse-moi._

- _Il n'y a pas de mal madame Malefoy._

- _Il t'aime beaucoup j'ai l'impression._

- _Je...je ne sais pas..._

- _Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu les vacances dernières ?_

- _J'étais chez mon copain._ Je me détourne des photos et la regarde.

- _Je ne savais pas, Drago ne m'a rien dit._

- _C'est-à-dire qu'il ne le porte pas dans son cœur, lui et sa famille._ Je souris tristement puis elle m'entraîne sur le canapé.

- _Qui est-ce ?_

- _Fred Weasley._ Je baisse la tête et joue avec mes doigts. _Je sais que vous ne les appréciez pas mais..._

- _Personnellement je n'ai rien contre eux._ Me coupa t-elle et je la regardais de nouveau. _Lucius ne les apprécient pas parce qu'il doit ne pas les apprécier._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Cette famille est notre total opposé. Nous sommes riches, ils ne le sont pas. C'est une famille aimante, nous sommes plutôt austère. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde et c'est pourquoi on doit les mépriser._

- _Je vois...je trouve ça nul de ne pas aimer certaines personnes à cause de leur statut._

 _ **U**_ n lourd silence s'installe entre nous. Comment on ne peut pas apprécier les Weasley ? Ils sont tellement adorable, aimant et j'en passe. Oui ils ne roulent pas sur l'or mais ce sont des personnes géniaux. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces riches sang-pur hautains et sans cœurs.

 _ **J**_ e suis sortie de mes pensées par la porte du salon qui s'ouvre. Je sens Narcissa se lever alors j'en fais de même et regarde Lucius Malefoy, suivit de son fils, entrer dans la pièce. Je le trouvais beaucoup moins élégant qu'avant. Ses cheveux étaient plus terne qu'auparavant et une légère barbe de trois jours avait poussée sur ses joues. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était lors de notre cinquième année, à notre petite escapade au Ministère. Il se tenait tout de même bien droit et dès que mon regard rencontra le sien, je baissais instantanément mes yeux, intimidé.

- _Ne serais-ce pas la fille de ce cher Alexandre ? Il serait certainement content de vous voir miss._

- _Non !_ M'exclamais-je en relevant la tête. _Je n'ai pas envie de le voir._

- _Vous êtes chez moi, je peux inviter qui je veux ne l'oublier pas._

- _J'en conviens monsieur Malefoy mais..._

- _Pas de ''mais'' jeune fille._ Me coupa t-il et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répliquer. _Passons à table._

 _ **M**_ onsieur et madame Malefoy sortent du salon pour rejoindre la salle à manger, me laissant seule avec Drago. Je m'approche de lui puis soupir avant de le regarder.

- _Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment._

- _Il est toujours comme ça._ Me dit-il.

- _Si les deux semaines se passent dans cet état d'esprit...vive les vacances !_

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas._

 ** _I_** l se colle contre moi, penche sa tête vers la mienne et j'ai un mouvement de recul en pensant qu'il va m'embrasser mais non, il pose ses lèvres sur mon front. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes plus que des amis...

- _Aller, viens._

••••

 ** _A_** llongée sur le lit dans la chambre que l'on m'a attribué, je repense à la soirée qui vient de se dérouler. L'ambiance n'était pas au top, personne ne parlait, le bruit des couverts parlaient pour nous pour vous dire. C'est vrai que, par rapport aux dîners chez les Weasley, c'est tout à fait opposé. C'est trop sérieux ici et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à rester jusqu'au bout des vacances.

 _ **À**_ la fin du repas, les parents de Drago nous ont souhaité une bonne nuit et nous sommes donc montés dans nos chambres. Vive la soirée. Premier jour des vacances et je m'ennuie déjà, qu'est-ce que ça va être les prochains jours...Je prends mon parchemin à discussion instantané pour voir si Fred m'a répondu et effectivement il y a une réponse.

 _Coucou amour._  
 _C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre que tu ne sois_  
 _pas là mais du coup je reste à la boutique_  
 _avec George. Comment sont les parents_  
 _de Malefoy ?_

 _..._

N'oubliez pas de vous reposez hein !  
La mère de Drago est plutôt sympa  
et non hautaine comme je l'imaginais.  
Par contre son père est toujours le  
même malgré qu'il soit allé à Azkaban...

...

 _Demain on prend notre journée pour aller_  
 _voir nos parents._  
 _Lucius Malefoy a toujours été comme ça,_  
 _de ce que je m'en souviens. Je pense que_  
 _c'est une image qu'il veut donner de lui._  
 _D'après papa, la famille Malefoy est en_  
 _disgrâce et font plutôt profil bas depuis_  
 _qu'il a été à Azkaban._

 _..._

Ça se comprend en même temps.  
Je pense que je n'ai rien à craindre d'eux.

...

 _Méfie toi quand même, on ne sait jamais !_  
 _Sinon, comment était cette journée ?_

 _..._

Ennuyante ! Tu aurai vu l'ambiance au  
dîner, rien à voir avec chez toi ou on rigolent  
et s'amusent. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir  
jusqu'à la fin...

...

 _Les familles riches sont toute comme ça je_  
 _présume. Mais bon, on y peut rien._  
 _Si tu as envie de partir, tu sais ou venir_  
 _mon ange._

 _..._

Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le dire !

 ** _N_** ous discutons une bonne partie de la soirée puis vers onze heure et demi, nous partons nous coucher. Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas, j'étais seule et je ne connaissais pas les lieux ce qui m'empêchait de dormir correctement. C'est seulement vers neuf heure du matin que je m'endormis, morte de fatigue.

* * *

 _ **D**_ eux jours plus tard, je m'ennuie un peu moins. Je passe soit mon temps avec Drago soit avec sa mère. Celle-ci m'apprend à broder, ce qui est vraiment difficile. Nous parlons d'un peu de tout, elle me parle de ma mère qu'elle a connu grâce à mon père, elle me dit que c'était une femme charmante et vraiment gentille, qu'elle ne méritait pas de mourir si tôt. Je lui demande si elle sait quelque chose à propos de ça mais comme me l'avait dit Drago, elle ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _ **A**_ vec Drago, il m'apprend à jouer aux échecs version sorcier et je lui apprend à jouer au pendu réutilisable qui vient de chez Fred et George mais aussi au jeu de cartes auto-battantes. Nous sommes sortis dans le grand parc derrière le Manoir ou nous avons beaucoup parlé un long moment. J'apprécie de plus en plus Drago et ça me fait peur.

 _ **A**_ près dîner, je suis allée à la bibliothèque et j'ai commencé à lire les Contes de Beedle le Barde et je me souviens que ma mère me les lisait lorsque j'étais enfant. Il devait être un peu plus de onze heure lorsqu'on entra brutalement dans la bibliothèque. Je sursautais, faisant tomber le livre au passage et je me relevais en voyant Narcissa marcher rapidement vers moi.

- _J'aurai aimé te préserver de ce qu'il se passe ici mais...Lucius a parlé et...viens, s'il te plaît._

 _ **J**_ e ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle me disait mais je la suivis tout de même. Elle me fit entrer dans une pièce que je n'avais jamais vu, elle était très grande mais tout aussi froide que les autres. Mon regard se posa sur toute les têtes dans cette pièce, il y avait la famille Malefoy, Peter Pettigrow dans un coin de la pièce, Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que trois hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Deux d'entre eux tenait deux adolescents et Lestrange en tenait un troisième mais je ne voyais pas son visage.

- _Elle est là._ Dit Narcissa et tout le monde se tourna vers nous.

- _Hermione ! Ron !_ M'exclamais-je en accourant vers eux mais Lucius Malefoy me retient. _Lâchez-moi ! Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Et ou est Harry ?_

- _Justement, nous souhaiterons savoir si c'est ce garçon._ Me dit Lucius en me tournant vers le garçon que tenait Lestrange.

- _D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ici ?_

- _Chérie, tu n'es pas au courant._ Ricana Bellatrix. _Le Manoir Malefoy est le repère de notre Maître._

- _Quoi ?_ Je regardais Drago mais celui-ci ne me regardait pas. _Mais...je..._

- _On s'en fiche ! Tout ce qu'on veut savoir c'est si ce garçon est Harry Potter ! Drago ?_ Mon ami s'approche de sa tante totalement cinglée mais il ne dit rien. _Alors ?_

- _Je ne suis pas sûr..._ Lucius me lâche pour se mettre derrière son fils, une main sur sa nuque.

- _Drago. Regardes le bien. Parce que si c'est nous qui livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardonné. Tout redeviendra comme avant, tu comprends ?_ Je vois Drago acquiescer.

- _J'espère qu'on oubliera pas qui l'a capturé, monsieur Malefoy._ Intervint un des trois hommes que je ne connais pas.

- _Tu oses me parler ainsi dans ma propre maison !_ Commença à crier monsieur Malefoy.

- _Lucius !_ Tenta Narcissa en s'approchant de lui pour le calmer avant de le tirer plus loin.

- _N'aie pas peur Drago._ Dit Bellatrix. _Approche._

 _ **D**_ rago s'accroupit en face du garçon et l'observe tandis que sa tante lui demande d'être sûr car si ils appellent leur Maître et que ce n'est pas lui, il les tuera tous.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à son visage ?_ Demanda mon ami.

- _On l'a capturé ainsi dans la forêt._

- _Il a sans doute reçu un maléfice cuisant._ Lestrange se tourne vers Hermione. _Est-ce toi chérie ? Donner moi sa baguette, nous verrons qu'elle a été son dernier sort._ Ajouta la mangemort en marchant vers mon amie.

- _Ne lui faîtes pas de mal !_ Dis-je en essayant de m'approcher mais l'homme que je ne connais pas me retient par le bras.

- _Confirme nous que c'est bien Potter !_ Il me jette vers le garçon brun toujours au sol.

 _ **D**_ rago s'était relevé et je pris donc sa place, Bellatrix avait reprit sa place près de lui et me regardait, attendant mon verdict. Moi non plus je n'étais pas sûr, Harry n'était pas comme ça. Seulement, je ne pense pas qu'il aurai abandonné Hermione et Ron ici alors peut-être que c'était bien lui. Il me regardait et quand nos regards se croisaient, je su que c'était lui. C'était bien Harry.

- _Ce n'est pas lui._ Affirmais-je en regardant Bellatrix.

- _Petite menteuse !_ Me dit-elle avant de me gifler. _Tu essaies de sauver ton ami, voilà tout._

- _Non, je vous jure que je dis la vérité. Jamais Harry n'aurai une tête comme celle-ci !_

- _Oh ! Tu répliques contre moi. Mauvaise idée chérie._ De sa baguette, elle caresse ma joue. _Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi tu risquerais de perdre._

 _ **E**_ lle me poussa et l'homme qui tenait Hermione auparavant me retient contre lui. Je ne bougeais pas, ce n'était pas la peine, Bellatrix me tuerai avant que je n'ai pu quitter le Manoir. Elle se tourna alors vers mes amis mais son regard accrocha quelque chose, l'épée de Gryffondor qu'un des rafleurs tenait contre lui. Tout se passa très vite, elle lança un stupéfix à celui-ci, récupéra l'épée avant de hurler aux rafleurs de partir d'ici, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner.

- _Cissy, enferme les garçons dans la cave ! Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec celle-ci._

- _Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?_ Demandais-je en la voyant coucher mon amie et se mettre sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle bouge.

- _Je m'occuperai de toi après, soit en sûr petite menteuse !_

 ** _E_** lle commença à questionner Hermione qui pleurait et, voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle fini par graver quelque chose sur le bras de mon amie, la faisant hurler de douleur. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma meilleure amie se faire torturer sous mes yeux. Ses hurlements me faisait mal au cœur et je me mis moi aussi à pleurer. Je sentis la fine main de Narcissa contre la mienne.

- _Aller me chercher le gobelin, j'ai deux-trois mots à lui dire._ Claqua Bellatrix en ayant terminé avec Hermione.

 ** _P_** ettigrow emmena le gobelin à Lestrange, qui s'occupa de l'interroger sur qui était entré dans sa chambre forte et qui avait volé l'épée. Le gobelin disait qu'il ne savait pas mais Bellatrix persistait. J'aurai aimé aller vers Hermione mais Narcissa me tenait fortement le bras.

- _Tu as de la chance, gobelin._ Elle se dirigea vers mon amie. _Il n'en sera pas de même pour celle-ci._

- _NON !_ Hurlais-je mais Narcissa me retient.

 _ **S**_ oudain, Ron et Harry sortirent de je ne sais où. Le roux désarma Bellatrix, Harry lança un stupéfix à Lucius qui s'envola plus loin. Narcissa me lâcha et, avec Drago, entamèrent un petit combat contre mes amis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tout se passait trop vite. À peine le temps de prendre ma baguette que Bellatrix tenait Hermione dans ses bras, son couteau menaçant le cou de mon amie.

- _Lâchez vos baguettes !_ Dit-elle. _Drago, ramasse-les._ Mes amis obéirent tout comme Drago. _Regardez ce que nous avons là. C'est Harry Potter. Il est pile à l'heure pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Elle ricana. _Appelle-le._

 _ **O**_ n se tourna vers Drago qui était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis c'est son père qui prit l'initiative de le faire. Il remonta sa manche, mit sa main au dessus de la marque et on attendit. Mais un bruit au dessus de nous se fit entendre, nous faisans lever les yeux au plafond et ce que je vis me fit sourire. Dobby était en train de dévisser le lustre qui se tenait au dessus de Bellatrix. Celui-ci tomba aussitôt sur nous. Lestrange dû lâcher Hermione qui se précipita vers Ron, la famille Malefoy reculèrent près de la cheminée tout comme moi.

 _ **D**_ e nouveau tout se passa très vite, le gobelin, Harry, Ron et Hermione était avec Dobby tandis que Bellatrix devenait hystérique en insultant l'elfe. Narcissa voulu lui jeter un sort mais il la désarma ce qui enragea une nouvelle fois Lestrange et Dobby lui dit qu'il n'a plus de Maîtres, que c'est un elfe libre à présent.

- _Nilin !_ M'appela Harry. _Viens._

 _ **J**_ e ne savais pas quoi faire. Je sentais leur regard sur moi, à tous. Je regardais Drago qui était à ma gauche, j'étais venu pour lui à la base, je ne pouvais pas partir au bout du troisième jours.

- _Nilin !_

- _Je...désolée..._

 _ **J**_ e baissais la tête et reculais de quelques pas pour leur faire comprendre que je ne viendrais pas avec eux. J'entendis le PLOP du transplanage retentir dans la pièce puis le silence. Ils étaient partit.

- _C'est bien, tu as choisi ton camp._ Me dit Bellatrix en venant près de moi. _Tu as de la chance, je ne te torturerai pas._

 _ **E**_ lle me caresse la joue ou elle m'a giflé mais je détourne la tête pour éviter de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Elle ricane, ordonne à Lucius de tout remettre en ordre comme si c'était sa demeure et elle quitte la pièce. Je pousse un soupir, ma tête commence à tourner, mes jambes tremblent, je me sens tomber puis plus rien. Le trou noir.


	55. Chapter 9 - Septième année

_**Q**_ uand j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière du jour agresse mes pupilles, ce qui me fait gémir. Petit à petit, je m'habitue aux rayons du soleil puis je me redresse sur le matelas. D'ailleurs, comment je suis arrivée ici ? Je ne me souviens pas m'être couchée hier soir...Je me souviens alors des événements d'hier soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au Manoir Malefoy, mon amie s'est fait torturer sous mes yeux par cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix puis ils se sont enfuis avec l'aide de Dobby. Je crois que je me suis évanouie peu de temps après leur départ.

 _ **J**_ e me frotte les yeux puis tourne ma tête sur ma droite et je suis surprise de trouver Drago, assis sur un fauteuil en train de dormir. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit sur le fait que son Manoir était le repère de Voldemort ou si je dois laisser passer. Je soupir, me lève et me poste devant lui. Je le regarde un instant, le trouvant mignon quand il dort, je souris avant d'aller prendre une douche et m'habiller. Sous l'eau chaude, je me demande si je ne dois pas partir d'ici. Je ne peux pas rester sous ce toit et croiser un mangemort ou Voldemort lui-même au détour d'un couloir. Ma décision est prise lorsque je sors de la salle de bain.

- _Drago._ Je le secouai légèrement pour le réveiller.

- _Tu es réveillée._ Dit-il après avoir ouvert les yeux.

- _Oui._ Je prends ma valise, la jette sur le lit et commence à y ranger mes affaires.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- _Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais._

- _Tu...pourquoi ?_

- _Pourquoi ?_ Je hausse le ton et me tourne vers lui. _Tu me demandes sérieusement pourquoi Drago ?_ Je ricane. _Je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant que je peux croiser Tu-Sais-Qui au détour d'un couloir !_

- _Je comprends mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça._

- _Bien sûr que si._ Je continue de ranger mes affaires. _Et je n'accepte pas que tu m'es rien dit._

- _Rien dit sur quoi ?_

- _Drago arrête de jouer au con s'il te plaît, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._

- _Tu ne serai pas venu si je te l'avais dis._

- _Ah ça, c'est clair !_ Il prend mon bras, me retourne vers lui et me colle contre son corps.

- _Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit mais je voulais que tu viennes. Je voulais qu'on partage des moments en dehors de Poudlard, à l'écart de nos amis et des cours. Nilin je suis am..._

- _Drago,_ le coupais-je. _Tu n'es pas en train de...ne dit rien s'il te plaît. Tu te ferai trop de mal..._

- _Ne pars pas..._

- _Je suis obligé de partir._ Je me détache de ses bras et termine de faire ma valise. _Est-ce que ton père est ici ?_

- _Oui._

- _Tu peux aller lui dire que je dois lui parler. C'est important._

 _ **I**_ l hoche de la tête, me regarde une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Je pousse un long soupir et m'assois sur le lit. Drago allait m'avouer ses sentiments. Heureusement que je l'ai arrêter avant, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de lui dire que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Je termine de faire ma valise puis attend que Drago vienne me chercher pour aller voir son père. Mon ami arriva peu de temps après, me disant que je pouvais le suivre.

- _Il t'attend._ Me dit Drago une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau de son père.

- _Merci._

- _Je vais descendre ta valise dans le hall, je t'attendrais là-bas._

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce, le regarde descendre l'escalier puis je toque à la porte en bois. Monsieur Malefoy m'autorise à entrer, ce que je fais timidement. Je ferme la porte derrière moi tout en observant le bureau rempli de portrait d'hommes à la chevelure blonde platine, des bibliothèques rempli de livres, des babioles et autres objets. Monsieur Malefoy est assis sur la chaise de son bureau, ses yeux bleus posés sur moi. Je m'assois sur la chaise en face de lui et me racle la gorge.

- _Vous vouliez me parler ?_

- _Oui. Je...j'aimerai savoir certaines choses._

- _Lesquelles ?_

- _Sur la mort de ma mère._ Je le vois froncer les sourcils. _C'est important pour moi de savoir comment elle est morte et par qui._

- _Je comprends. Je sais qu'elle est décédée dans votre demeure, un après-midi. C'est votre père qui l'a retrouvé, il n'était au courant de rien. Savez-vous pourquoi est-elle morte ?_ Je fais non de la tête. _Notre Maître était terriblement en colère contre votre choix, celui de refuser la marque. Il l'a d'abord torturé, il savait que vous l'apprendriez d'une façon ou d'une autre mais vous n'avez pas changé d'avis alors il a prit une décision plus radical._

- _Celle de la tuer..._ Compris-je et il acquiesça. _Je suppose qu'il ne l'a pas tué lui-même._

- _En effet. Il a demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour lui._

- _Qui ?_

- _À deux personnes pour dire vrai._

- _Je ne connais pas tous les noms de ses fidèles, Monsieur Malefoy._

- _Ils sont à Poudlard en ce moment même._ Me dit-il et je réfléchis.

- _Ce sont des élèves ?_

- _Non. Des professeurs._

 ** _E_** t là c'était comme une évidence. Je fermais les yeux, les poings serrés sur mes cuisses. J'avais été en contact avec eux depuis le début de l'année, c'est donc pour cela qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à me faire du mal.

- _Les Carrow._ Murmurais-je en rouvrant les yeux.

- _Oui._

- _Si j'avais su depuis le début ils seraient déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est !_

- _Ils sont bien trop puissant pour vous, ne faîtes pas n'importe quoi._

- _Oh je vous promet qu'ils vont mourir de ma main._

- _Ne devenez pas une criminelle pour eux. Ils n'en valent pas la peine, croyez-moi._

- _Ils payeront tout de même._ Je me lève, les larmes aux yeux. _Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions et merci de m'avoir hébergé chez vous._

- _Vous partez déjà ?_

- _Oui._ Dis-je en allant vers la porte. _Après les événements d'hier soir, je préfère partir. Au revoir Monsieur Malefoy._

 _ **J**_ e sors de la pièce et descends les escaliers jusqu'au hall ou Drago est bien là, à m'attendre. Quand il m'entend, il se retourne et me sourit tristement. Je reste de marbre, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il vient de se dire plus tôt.

- _Tu diras au revoir à ta maman de ma part._ Dis-je une fois à sa hauteur.

- _Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?_

- _Certaine. Il n'y aurai pas eu Tu-Sais-Qui, je serai resté jusqu'au bout mais là...comprend moi Drago._

- _Je te comprends Nilin._

- _On se voit à Poudlard._

 _ **I**_ l acquiesce, je souris, prends ma valise et me dirige vers la porte. Seulement, je lâche mon bagage, me retourne et voit mon ami commencer à se diriger vers l'escalier. Ni une ni deux, je trottine vers lui.

- _Drago !_

 _ **I**_ l a à peine le temps de se retourner que je suis collée contre lui, ma main gauche sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son épaule droite. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes avant que je ne l'embrasse. Je me détache de lui, le regarde encore avant de poser une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour prolonger le baiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'embrasse comme ça, je sais juste que j'en avais très envie. Je détache mes lèvres des siennes, lui sourit avant de reculer sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

- _Tu te souviens, l'année dernière en cours de potion, tu m'avais dit de te faire savoir quand je me rendrais compte que tu me plaisait. Eh bien, voilà, tu me plaît Malefoy._

 _ **J**_ e lui tourne le dos, prend ma valise et sort du Manoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Je marche à vive allure dans l'allée jusqu'à la grille, que j'ouvre d'un coup de baguette.

- _Nilin !_ M'appela t-il mais je transplanais au même moment.

 _••••_

 _ **J**_ 'atterrissais dans la cours ou face à moi se tenait le Terrier. Rien que de voir leur maison me donnait le sourire. Traînant ma valise derrière moi, je m'approchais de la porte d'entrée ou je toquais trois petits coups sur le bois. C'est Ginny qui vient m'ouvrir et elle était vraiment toute surprise de me voir. Moi, j'avais un grand sourire, totalement heureuse de la voir.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu passais toute tes vacances chez Malefoy._

- _C'était le cas mais...j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire. Je peux entrer ?_

- _Bien sûr._ Elle me laisse passer, je pose ma valise au pied de l'escalier et vais la rejoindre dans le salon.

- _Tu es seule ?_

- _Oui. Papa est chez Remus et maman est au chemin de traverse pour quelques courses._

- _Je vais attendre que tes parents soient là pour vous racontez._

- _Moi qui voulait savoir tout de suite..._ Elle fait la moue et je souris.

- _Va falloir patienter jeune fille._ Plaisantais-je. _Ah ! Ce que ça fait du bien d'être ici._

- _Tu n'étais pas bien avec Malefoy ?_

- _Oui et non. C'est totalement différent d'ici. Chez lui, tout est froid, glauque, les dîners personne ne parlent, rien. Moi qui a l'habitude avec vous, je me suis bien fait chier quand même._

- _Je me doute._ Elle rit. _Vous avez fait quoi ?_

- _Samedi il m'a fait visiter son Manoir, dimanche on a joués aux échecs et autres jeux et on s'est promenés dans son parc, lundi pareil mais le soir il y a eu un événement que je raconterai tout à l'heure et aujourd'hui je suis là._

- _Tu n'as pas tenu quatre jours._ Rit Ginny et j'approuve d'un signe de tête. _En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois là, je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule._

- _Attention, tu commence à devenir dépendante de moi._ Je ris avec elle.

- _Fred est au courant que tu es ici ?_

- _Non. C'est une surprise pour tout le monde en fait. C'était pas du tout prévu alors j'espère que ça n'embêtera pas tes parents..._

- _Tu rigoles ! Ils sont toujours content quand il y a du monde à la maison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Nilin._

- _Je sais mais bon, ça va faire deux ans que je squatte chez vous, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise quand même..._

- _Nilin, tu es la copine de Fred, normal que tu vives ici._

- _Je pourrai être la copine de Fred et venir de temps en temps pas toute l'année._

- _Nilin !_ Elle soupir. _Tu fais partie de la maison à présent et puis, tu t'es disputé avec ton père c'est pour ça que tu es là. Crois-moi, maman et papa sont content que tu sois parmi nous._

- _D'accord._ Je souris puis repense à ma mère. _J'ai appris qui a tué ma mère..._

- _Ah bon ? Qui ?_

 _ **J**_ e lui racontais alors ce que j'avais appris par monsieur Malefoy et elle était tout aussi choqué et en colère que moi contre les Carrow. C'est à ce moment là que Molly rentra dans la maison et me vit dans son salon avec sa fille. La première chose qu'elle fit, c'est de me prendre dans ses bras, contente de me voir. Je ne regrette pas d'être partie de chez Drago, au moins je me sens à ma place avec eux.

 _••••_

 _ **V**_ ers dix-neuf heure, Molly commença à préparer le dîner et avec Ginny, nous décidons de l'aider. C'est donc en plaisantant que nous épluchons les carottes et pommes de terre que Molly nous avait donné. Arthur arriva vers la demi et lui aussi était content de me voir, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur.

- _J'ai le temps d'aller prendre une petite douche Molynette ?_ Lui demanda Arthur après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant les enfants !_ Rouspéta t-elle soudainement devenu rouge, ce qui nous fit rire Ginny et moi. _Et oui mais fait vite, le dîner est bientôt près._

- _Oh et Remus et Tonks viennent dîner ce soir._

 _ **M**_ olly lui jeta un torchon en rouspétant après lui qu'il aurai pu la prévenir plus tôt, qu'elle fasse plus à manger. Ginny et moi riions tellement fort qu'elle nous demanda d'aller nous calmer dans le salon. Le pauvre Arthur grimpa vite les escaliers pour aller prendre sa douche et fuir loin de sa femme, furibonde.

- _Tonks est enceinte._ Me dit subitement Ginny après qu'on se soient calmées.

- _Ah oui ? C'est donc pour cela qu'elle se tenait tout le temps le ventre au mariage de Bill et Fleur !_

- _Mais oui, je m'en souviens._ Elle sourit. _Tu dis que c'est une fille ou un garçon ?_

- _Huuum, une fille._

- _Okay, moi je dis que c'est un garçon._

- _On verra tout à l'heure alors._

- _MAMAN C'EST NOUS !_ Brailla une voix que je connaissais bien.

- _Cache toi derrière le canapé, vite._ Me souffla Ginny avant de prendre le livre sur la table basse et de faire semblant de le lire.

 _ **T**_ out en me cachant, j'entendais Molly hurler dans la cuisine. À priori, les jumeaux n'avaient pas non plus prévenu qu'ils venaient manger ici. Je me retiens de rire pour ne pas me faire repérer.

- _Pourquoi maman est en train de hurler ?_ Demanda George à Ginny.

- _Papa l'a prévenu trop tard que Remus et Tonks venaient dîner avec nous et elle ne savait pas non plus que vous étiez de la partie._

- _Je vois._ Il rit.

- _Ça fera de l'animation au moins._ Ajouta Fred.

- _Et elle a de la chance, j'ai faillis inviter Angelina._ Dit George et je grimaçais en entendant ce prénom.

- _Ah oui, j'ai une surprise pour vous._

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est Gigi-nyny ?_

- _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Fred ou la surprise apparaîtra pas._

- _Très bien._

- _Un...deux...trois, SURPRISE !_

- _SURPRISE !_ Dis-je en sautant sur mes jambes et en levant les bras, grand sourire.

- _Nilinouille._ S'exclama George. _On ne pensait pas te voir avant un bon bout de temps !_

- _Oui mais finalement je suis là._ Je contourne le canapé, fait la bise à George avant de me poster devant Fred. _Tu ne dis rien ?_

 ** _I_** l m'enlaça pour seule réponse et je souris dans son cou, heureuse d'être contre lui. Je sentis ses mains sous mes fesses et je sautais légèrement pour l'aider à me hisser sur lui. J'entendis vaguement George nous dire qu'ils nous laissaient un peu d'intimité Ginny et lui.

- _Je suis content de te voir. Tu me manquais._

- _Toi aussi._ Je serrai un peu plus mon étreinte. _Imagine on se verrai pas du tout de l'année._

- _Je pourrai pas. Je trouverai toujours un moyen pour te voir._ Il embrasse mon cou.

- _Et je tiendrai pas toute une année sans te voir._ Je mets mon visage en face du sien et le regarde. _Je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Nilin._

 _ **I**_ l m'embrasse avec douceur et ça me fait tellement de bien que j'en oublie ou je suis et que nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'oublie également que plus tôt dans la journée, j'en embrassais un autre et que j'ai aimé le faire. À cet instant il n'y a que Fred, que nous, seulement lui et moi ainsi que notre amour.

- _Oh ! Pardon. On dérange peut-être._ Intervint quelqu'un près de nous.

 _ **F**_ red et moi on se détache l'un de l'autre, il me repose à terre et je regarde les deux arrivant se tenir non loin de nous. Il s'agissait de Remus et Tonks, celle-ci abordait un adorable petit ventre, enfin pas si petit que ça, ou elle y avait posé sa main gauche.

- _Bonsoir._ Disons-nous en même temps.

- _Félicitation._ Ajoutais-je en louchant sur le ventre rebondis de Tonks. _Il est pour quand ?_

- _Merci. Pour le mois d'avril, normalement._ Me répondit-elle en souriant.

- _Pour bientôt alors ! Et ça sera une fille ou un garçon ? Et vous avez choisi le prénom ?_

- _On préfère garder la surprise._ Sourit Tonks.

- _Nilin, tu devrais te calmer._ Ria Fred en passant son bras sur ma taille.

- _Je pose juste des questions. Et je suis contente, laisse-moi m'extasier sur la naissance très prochaine de cet enfant !_

- _Tu vas être contente d'apprendre que Fleur est également enceinte et que le bébé est prévu en mai._ M'avoua Fred et mes yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie.

- _Deux bébés !_

- _Où est Arthur ?_ Nous demanda Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Il était en train de prendre une douche, il ne devrait pas tarder. Mais Molly est dans la cuisine._ Indiquais-je avant qu'ils ne partent.

- _Tu es bien excitée ce soir._ Me dit Fred en se collant contre moi.

- _C'est parce que je suis heureuse d'être ici !_

 _ **C**_ inq minutes plus tard, nous étions tous autour de la table pour dîner. J'étais entre Tonks et Fred, en face de moi se trouvait Ginny. Molly nous servit puis nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur. Je préférais largement cette ambiance que celle chez Drago. Alors que nous allions passer au dessert, Ginny attira l'attention de tout le monde pour leur dire que j'avais quelque chose à raconter. Du coup, tous les yeux étaient sur moi et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Encouragée par mon amie, je racontais alors ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir Malefoy.

- _Lestrange à torturé Hermione ?_ S'exclama Ginny.

- _Pourquoi les rafleurs les ont-ils emmenés au Manoir des Malefoy ?_ Me demanda Arthur.

- _Tu étais au courant de ce qui allait se passer ?_ Me questionna Remus.

- _Euh...pas tous à la fois s'il vous plaît..._ Dis-je en faisant la moue ce qui fait rire Fred. _Donc, oui elle l'a torturé ; parce que c'est le repère de Vous-Savez-Qui et non je n'en savais rien, je n'étais même pas au courant que c'était son repère. Sinon, croyez-moi que j'y aurai même pas mis un pied._

- _Où sont-ils allés d'après toi ?_ Demanda Arthur mais je haussais les épaules.

- _Et dire qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'avoir Harry._ Soupira Molly.

- _Heureusement que Dobby était là pour les sauver car ils ne pouvaient rien faire._

- _Oui, c'est le plus important._ Me sourit Molly.

 _ **N**_ ous mangeons notre dessert rapidement avant que Molly nous demande de monter dans nos chambres. Je passais un peu de temps avec Ginny puis vers dix heure et demi, je montais dans la chambre des jumeaux. George sortit aussitôt en nous souhaitant bonne nuit, je me mis en pyjama devant le regard de Fred avant d'aller m'allonger contre lui.

- _Au fait, tu n'en a pas reparlé, tu as eu tes trucs ?_

- _Oui. Si je ne te dis rien c'est que je les ai._ Je lui embrasse le cou. _Tu t'es inquiété ?_

- _Pas plus que ça._ Il passe sa main sous mon t-shirt et caresse ma peau. _Tu me l'aurai dis je pense._

- _Ou pas._ Je souris et me met à califourchon sur lui.

- _Tu attendrais d'avoir accouché pour me le dire ?_ Ironise t-il, ce qui me fait rire.

- _Pourquoi pas. Et je te dirai, voilà je te présente Pierrot ton fils. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te le dire, ça m'est complètement passé au dessus de la tête._ Je ris et il lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. _Rigole, je me sens débile là._

- _Mais tu es débile mon cœur._ Je lui frappe le torse et il échange nos positions, lui sur moi et moi sous lui. _Tu veux vraiment appeler notre fils Pierrot ?_

- _Noooon !_ Nous riions.

 _••••_

 _ **L**_ e lendemain matin, nous étions réveillés tôt Fred et moi car Molly criait partout dans la maison. La raison ? Aller savoir. C'est la tête dans le derrière que je suis descendu dans la cuisine avec Fred, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur. Une fois assise, je me mis à bailler plusieurs fois tandis que Arthur lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et Molly faisait cuir des pancakes. Il y avait également Ginny et George, qui eux dégustait déjà leur petit déjeuner.

- _Fatiguée Nilin ?_ Me demanda celui-ci en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
- _Quel sens de l'observation. Bravo._ Ironisais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- _Ouh ! Toi, tu es de mauvaise humeur._ Ricana George. _On se demande pourquoi._  
- _Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas assez dormi !_  
- _En même temps._ Ricana le jumeau de mon copain ce qui fit rire Ginny.  
- _Quoi ?_ Demandais-je.  
- _Vous pourriez faire moins de bruits quand même. Y en a qui essaie de dormir._

 _ **M**_ olly rouspéta contre son fils, Ginny s'étouffait presque avec son jus d'orange, Arthur faisait comme si il n'avait rien entendu, Fred poussa un soupir avant de frapper son identique et moi, je me suis mise à rougir fortement, me sentant vraiment gênée. Je m'excusais auprès de tout le monde et quittait la table pour me réfugier dans la chambre que je partageais avec Fred. La honte. Il ne pouvait pas se taire ! Surtout devant ses parents.

- _Nilin ?_ M'appela Fred en entrant dans la chambre.  
- _Pourquoi il a dit ça sérieusement ?_ Dis-je en rabattant la couette sur mon corps. _Qu'il en parle avec nous ne me gêne pas trop mais devant tes parents quoi !_  
- _Maman l'a engueulé quand tu es partie. Papa en a rajouté du coup avec Ginny nous sommes sortis de la cuisine._ Je sens son corps venir se coller contre le mien au dessus du drap. _C'est un idiot quand il s'y met._  
- _Je te le fais pas dire. Je ne vais plus oser sortir de la chambre maintenant._  
- _Papa et maman savent ce que c'est mon cœur._ Il rit.  
- _Je sais mais bon, c'est toujours gênant de parler de ça devant eux._  
- _Je sais._ Il embrasse ma joue. _La prochaine fois on insonorisera la chambre._  
- _Et on le fera qu'une fois au lieu de trois, hein monsieur j'étais grave en manque._  
- _Hey ! C'est pas de ma faute si je ne vois pas ma copine tous les jours._  
- _Promet moi qu'on se reverra après les vacances._ Je me retourne pour lui faire face.  
- _Je te le promet. On trouvera un moyen de se voir sans se faire voir._ Il m'embrasse.  
- _Je t'aime tellement Fred._  
- _Oh moi aussi Nilin. Moi aussi._  
 _  
_  
 _ **P**_ ourquoi tu penses aussi à Drago si tu aimes tellement Fred ? Me lança ma conscience tandis que Fred m'embrassait.


	56. Chapter 101 - 7e année

_**L**_ e même jour, nous apprenons que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en sécurité chez Fleur et Bill. Je suis donc soulagée de l'apprendre et c'est un peu plus sereine que je termine ces vacances. Fred et moi avons prévu de se voir dans les semaines à venir, ce qui me réjouie au plus haut point.

 _ **L**_ es cours ont repris, les Carrow ont donc recommencé à torturer et punir des innocents pour leur plaisir à eux. Neville à alors décidé qu'on s'installe tous dans la salle sur demande, c'est-à-dire y passer le plus clair de notre temps dedans, y dormir et y manger avec l'aide Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère de notre défunt directeur, que nous avons connu grâce à un passage secret derrière un tableau de la salle sur demande. Celui-ci donnait directement chez Abelforth, propriétaire de la Tête du sanglier et qui nous concoctait des petits plats. Nous n'étions qu'une trentaine en tout, ce qui était au moins la moitié des élèves de Poudlard cette année.

 _ **À**_ la rentrée, j'ai été surprise de ne pas voir Drago. Je me suis demandé s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose après mon départ mais je me dis que je ne devais plus penser à lui. C'était terminé. J'avais pris une décision concernant notre pseudo amitié et je ne voulais plus rien de sa part. Je me suis rendu compte, peut-être trop tard je l'avoue, que je ne devais plus m'approcher de lui. Et puis, le coup de venir chez lui alors que c'est le repère de Voldemort, je l'ai très mal prit venant de sa part. Alors maintenant, c'est terminé, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui. En ce qui concerne les Carrow, j'essaie du mieux que je peux de les ignorer malgré ce qu'ils ont fait à ma mère.

 _ **L**_ e vingt quatre avril, Ginny et moi avons été prévenu de la naissance de Ted, l'enfant de Remus et Tonks. J'étais tellement contente de l'apprendre mais en même temps inquiète. Après tout, la guerre était sans doute pour bientôt, Tonks et Remus faisait partit de l'Ordre et ils se battront contre les mangemorts et peut-être qu'ils vont mourir. Ted sera alors orphelin.

 _ **J**_ e n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de mes amis depuis ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Malefoy mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Je pense que ça serai marqué partout que Harry serait décédé et que Voldemort dirigeais maintenant le monde. Je leur faisais entièrement confiance.

 _ **E**_ n cet agréable et dernier week-end d'avril, j'ai rendez-vous avec Fred dans sa boutique. Je vais devoir prendre un passage secret non condamné, il n'y en reste plus beaucoup d'ailleurs. J'ai prévenu Ginny et Neville, au cas ou quelqu'un demanderai après moi. Ils diront que je ne me sens pas bien et que je préfère rester dans ma chambre au calme. J'aime mes amis !

 _ **E**_ n sortant du passage secret, je tombe directement près de l'auberge la Tête du sanglier. Dans les ruelles, je fais bien attention à ce qu'on ne me voient pas et vais jusqu'à la boutique des jumeaux. La porte est ouverte, Fred a dû l'ouvrir pour moi. Je pénètre à l'intérieur et appelle mon copain qui arrive peu de temps après, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il m'enlace, m'embrasse, ferme la boutique puis nous montons à l'étage, dans leur petit appartement.

- _Tu as mangé ?_ Me demande t-il tandis que je m'assois sur le canapé.

- _Nan mais avant que tu me propose, oui je veux bien manger quelque chose._

- _Y a rien de prêt et tu sais que je ne sais pas cuisiner._ Il fait une grimace, je souris et le rejoins dans la cuisine ouverte.

- _Oui je suis au courant. Qui vous fait à manger le midi ?_

- _On va souvent aux Trois Balais. Et le week-end on va chez maman donc pas besoin de faire la cuisine._

- _Ah ces mecs._ Soupirais-je en souriant. _Je vais t'apprendre deux trois choses quand même, que tu ne sois pas ignorant toute ta vie._

- _Hey ! Je te permet pas !_

- _T'inquiète, je le fais moi-même._ Je lui embrasse la joue et vais fouiller dans les placards.

- _Tu prends trop la confiance mon cœur._ Me dit-il et je ris.

- _Bon, tu veux manger quoi ?_

- _Toi._ C'était si spontané que j'ai ris.

- _Et plus sérieusement ?_

- _Toi._

- _Fred !_

- _Je suis sérieux._ Il me coince entre son corps et le plan de travail. _On peut faire l'amour tout de suite, manger et faire l'amour de nouveau._ Il passe ses mains sous mon pull tout en embrassant mon cou. _Qu'en dis-tu ?_

- _Je...tu me perturbes..._

- _J'ai toujours été perturbateur chérie._ Il rit dans mon cou et je souris.

- _Fred...j'ai très faim..._

- _Donc tu préfères faire l'amour deux fois d'affiler. Très bien, je ne suis pas contre non plus._

- _Fred !_ Je frappe son torse, il recule un peu et on se regardent. _Très bien, on fait l'amour avant et après mangé._

- _J'aime quand tu vas dans mon sens._ Il m'embrasse.

 _ **J**_ e lève les yeux tandis qu'il me porte jusqu'à son lit ou nous faisons tendrement l'amour. Il me glisse des ''je t'aime'', gémis mon prénom et j'en fais de même. C'est indéniable, je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui.

 _••••_

 _ **J**_ 'avais décidé de passer le week-end avec Fred dans son appartement. Nous ne faisions pas grand chose. Le matin, on se levait assez tard, près de midi ou je nous confectionnais un déjeuner rapide. En début d'après-midi je l'aidais à faire son inventaire ou le regardait créer une nouvelle farce. Ensuite, on faisait l'amour, on somnolait jusqu'au dîner ou je le préparais sous l'œil intéressé de mon petit ami. Ce soir, c'était un repas simple, des pommes de terre sautées avec une cuisse de poulet.

- _On dirait qu'on vit déjà ensemble._ Me dit Fred, appuyé contre le plan de travail juste à côté de moi.

- _C'est vrai._ Je souris. _On vivra ensemble lorsque tout sera terminé ?_

- _Pourquoi pas oui._

- _Tu n'as pas l'air emballé..._ Je le regarde en me mordant la lèvre. _Ça te gêne ?_

- _Non. C'est juste que j'appréhende un peu cette étape. Certes pendant les vacances nous sommes tout le temps ensemble mais ce n'est pas toute l'année._

- _Pourtant on étaient ensemble à Poudlard._

- _Oui mais c'est encore une fois, différent. Là il n'y aura pas d'élèves, ni mes parents, mes frères et Ginny. On ne sera que tous les deux._

- _Et ça ne te plaît pas ?_ Je croise les bras en le regardant.

- _Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'ai peur que justement, vivre toute une année ensemble, partagé un même appartement, nous éloigne._

- _Non moi je pense que ça va nous rapprocher justement. Au pire, au début on pourra faire des essaies._

- _Ouais je pense que ça serai mieux comme ça au début._ Il s'approche et embrasse mon front. _C'est bientôt près ?_

- _Dans cinq minutes. Mets la table en attendant._

- _Oui madame._ Il m'embrasse avant de mettre la table.

 _ **P**_ endant que je finis de faire cuire les patates, je repense à cette discussion. Il a peur de vivre avec moi, qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ? On ne pourra pas toujours vivre chacun chez soi, loin l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est pas ça un couple. Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

 ** _A_** près mangé, je lis rapidement mon cours de métamorphose que j'ai apporté car demain j'ai une évaluation, c'est un peu de la révision avant les A.S.P. . Pendant ce temps, Fred prend sa douche. Quand il sort de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, je lève les yeux de mes parchemins pour le regarder. Je me mords la lèvre en le suivant des yeux, une fois à ma hauteur, il se penche et m'embrasse chastement.

- _Je t'attends dans la chambre._

 ** _J_** 'acquiesce, il va dans la chambre, je finis de lire mon paragraphe puis le rejoins. Il est allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, toujours sa serviette autour de la taille et il me regarde. Je souris, me déshabille, ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements puis je vais m'allonger sur lui.

- _Vous voulez quelque chose monsieur ?_ Lui murmurais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

- _Un petit massage ne me ferai pas de mal, mademoiselle._ Me répond t-il en fermant les yeux.

- _Ah oui ? Vous êtes tendu monsieur ?_

- _Légèrement mais j'aimerai sentir vos mains sur ma peau._

- _Rien que ça._ Je souris. _Et j'y gagnerai quoi de votre part ?_

- _Ce que vous voulez._

- _Bien, alors allons pour un massage. Je reviens._

 _ **J**_ e vais chercher la crème que j'utilise pour hydrater ma peau, me remet sur lui et commence le massage. Je fais ça avec délicatesse et tendresse, passant par ses épaules et descendant jusqu'à son bas du dos. Je l'entends gémir de temps en temps, ce qui me fait sourire. J'aimerai passer des moments comme celui-ci tous les jours.

- _Tu dors ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Nan. Tu fais ça bien mon amour._

- _Encore un peu et tu m'en fera un._

- _Oui si tu veux._

 _ **J**_ e termine puis c'est à son tour de me masser. J'enlève mon soutien-gorge, m'allonge sur le ventre et le laisse faire. Il est doux dans ses gestes et j'ai envie de dormir. Il pourrait me faire ça toute la journée, je ne dirai pas non.

- _Fini._ Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille après avoir embrassé mon cou.

- _Déjà ?_ Marmonnais-je à moitié endormi.

- _Ça fait déjà trente minutes amour._ Je le sens s'allonger à côté de moi. _Tu dors ?_

- _Presque._

- _Donc tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour ?_

- _Fred ! Tu penses qu'à ça ma parole._ Soupirais-je en m'allongeant sur le côté, lui faisant face.

- _C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on le fait..._

- _Arrête !_ Rouspétais-je en lui frappant l'épaule. _Dis pas ça._

- _Bah quoi, c'est vrai non ?_

- _La ferme. On ne parle plus de ça. Toi qui voulais faire l'amour, tu as plombé l'ambiance._

- _Ah oui ? Je vais te montrer que non moi._ Et de nouveau, nous refaisons l'amour pour la énième fois ce week-end.

 _••••_

 _ **L**_ e premier mai est arrivé et il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant les examens. Je stress énormément, j'ai peur de louper la défense contre les forces du mal à cause de cette année. Nous étions dans la salle sur demande, chacun occupé à quelque chose. Moi, je lisais encore et encore mes cours de botanique, métamorphose ainsi que le livre entier de défense contre les forces du mal pour en avoir un maximum dans le crâne. J'étais avec Neville lorsque le portrait qui mène chez Abelforth est arrivé. Neville est donc allé voir ce qu'il se passait et je l'attendais pour retourner à nos révisions. Soudain, le tableau pivota et mon ami apparût.

- _Hey vous tous ! J'ai une surprise._

- _C'est pas un des plats d'Abelforth j'espère. La surprise ça serai de le digérer._ Ironisa Seamus.

- _Soit gentil Finnigan, il est déjà bien brave de nous cuisiner quelque chose !_ Lui dis-je. _Cette surprise Neville ?_

 _ **I**_ l se décala pour faire place à Harry, Hermione et Ron. Tout comme les autres, je me levais prestement en accueillant mes amis. Harry est le premier à descendre et beaucoup le prirent dans leur bras, heureux de le voir. Quand c'est mon tour, je le vois un peu hésiter, ce qui me fait mal mais finalement il me serre dans ses bras comme Ron et Hermione par la suite. Ce que je suis contente de les voir. Neville demanda à un garçon dont je ne connais même pas le nom, de prévenir L'Ordre que Harry est à Poudlard.

- _Bon, c'est quoi le plan Harry ?_ Questionna Neville en croisant les bras.

- _Euh...il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose. Un objet caché dans le château et qui peut aider à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui._

- _Okay. C'est quoi ?_ Demanda Neville.

- _On ne sait pas._

- _C'est où ?_ Demanda Dean.

- _On ne sait pas non plus._

- _Ah...c'est problématique._ Dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre.

- _La seule chose que je crois, c'est que ça un rapport avec Serdaigle. Ça doit être petit et facile à dissimuler._ Nous apprend Harry. _Des idées ?_

- _Il y a le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle._ Dit Luna au bout d'un moment. _Ça ne vous dit rien ?_

- _Oui mais Luna, il est perdu depuis des siècles._ Lui fit remarquer Cho. _Aucune personne vivante ne l'a vu._

- _Excusez-moi mais, c'est quoi au juste un diadème ?_ Nous demanda Ron et je levais les yeux au ciel tandis que Cho lui répondait. On entendit soudainement la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir puis se refermer avant que Ginny n'arrive.

- _Harry !_

- _Six mois qu'elle ne m'a pas vu et on dirait que je suis transparent._ Marmonna Ron. _Je suis son frère non ?_

- _Des frères elle en a mais il n'y a qu'un seul Harry !_ Fit remarquer Seamus ce qui nous fit rire.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ?_

- _C'est Rogue. Il sait que Harry a été vu à Pré-au-Lard. Il rassemble tout le monde dans la Grande Salle._

- _Je viens avec vous._ Dit Harry.

- _Non, c'est bien trop dangereux !_ Lui dis-je. _Les Carrow surveillent nos moindres faits et gestes._

- _Quelqu'un me prête une cape et on ne me verra pas._

- _Et nous ?_ Demanda Ron.

- _Vous, attendez que l'Ordre arrive. En avant._

 _ **C**_ 'est donc muni d'une cape et la tête baissé que Harry se retrouva dans les rangs de Gryffondor, marchant vers la Grande Salle sous les yeux aiguisés et mesquin des Carrow. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, c'est par maison que nous écoutons ce que Rogue a à nous dire. Celui-ci se tient sur l'estrade entouré du frère et de la sœur Carrow.

- _Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai convoqués à cette heure._ Commença t-il. _On m'a signalé que, plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry Potter a été vu à Pré-au-Lard._ Des chuchotements se font entendre. _Alors, quiconque, élèves comme professeurs tentent d'aider Potter, se verra infliger une punition à la mesure de la gravité. En outre,_ continua t-il de sa voix traînante. _Toute personne qui a connaissance des faits et qui omet d'en rendre compte sera traitée comme un coupable à part entière. Donc,_ termina Rogue en avançant dans l'allée. _Si quelqu'un dans cette salle est au courant des faits et gestes de Potter, j'invite cette personne à m'en informer._

 _ **N**_ ous gardons tous la tête baissée et ne disons rien. Nous faisons tous comme si nous ne savions rien puis au bout de quelques secondes, Harry sortit du rang et fit face au professeur Rogue tout étonné de le voir ici. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, chuchotant à son encontre.

- _Il semble que, malgré votre stratégie défensive il y ai un problème de sécurité, Monsieur le Directeur._ Lui dit Harry tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'Ordre. _Et je crains qu'il ne soit de taille. Comment osez-vous vous tenir là ou il se tenait. Racontez-leur comment ça s'est passé ce soir-là !_ Harry haussais le ton. _Comment vous l'avez regardez dans les yeux, à cet homme qui vous faisais confiance ! Et vous l'avez tué !_

 _ **R**_ ogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry mais le professeur McGonagall se mit devant mon ami, baguette en main également, prête à le défendre. Nous nous sommes tous reculer contre les murs, observant nos deux professeurs. Qui allait attaquer le premier ? Quelle surprise de voir que c'est le professeur McGonagall qui lança le premier sort et tous les autres, Rogue ne faisait que se protéger. Un des sorts de notre professeur de métamorphose toucha les Carrow lorsque Rogue le contra et ils tombèrent au sol. Sont-ils mort ? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Rogue préféra fuir le combat, se faisant traiter de lâche par son ancienne collègue.

 _ **M**_ cGonagall ralluma les torches sous les cris de joie des élèves. Je souris également et me dirigeais vers Fred que j'avais aperçut plus tôt. Il me prit dans ses bras avant qu'un silence de mort se fassent entendre. J'avais mal à la tête soudainement, j'avais comme l'impression qu'on entrait dans mon crâne comme lorsque Drago l'avait fait lors de ma punition. Quelqu'un cria, une fille pour être exact, c'était un cri perçant. Une autre fille hurla de la même manière quelques secondes plus tard puis on entendit la voix de Voldemort raisonner dans nos têtes.

- _Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aimerons combattre. Certains estiment peut-être qu'il est sage de combattre. Mais c'est de la folie. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne sera fait aucun mal. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Je vous donne une heure._

 _ **L**_ e mal de tête s'en alla comme il était venu et nous regardions tous Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis Pansy Parkinson ouvra sa bouche pour suggérer qu'on attrape Harry mais on se mit tous devant lui pour faire barrage et pour leur montrer qu'il faudra nous passer sur le corps d'abord. Rusard arriva en courant dans la Grande Salle, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que les élèves étaient hors de leur dortoir. McGonagall lui fit savoir qu'il fallait qu'ils y soient et qu'il tombait à pic et lui demanda d'emmener les Serpentard dans les cachots et on applaudit tous.

 ** _E_** t voilà, nous étions en guerre. Le moment que je redoutais le plus, que nous redoutions le plus. J'avais peur, très peur. Est-ce qu'on allait s'en sortir, combien de mort allait-il y avoir ? Qui en fera partit ? Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'en avais mal à la poitrine. Qui allait gagner cette bataille ? Le bien ou le mal ?


	57. Chapter 102 - 7e année

_**T**_ out le monde court partout, je n'ai même pas vu Fred partir et je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est. J'aimerai le voir avant que la guerre n'éclate parce que c'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver à l'un de nous, personne n'est protégé contre la mort. Alors je le cherche dans la cohue mais je ne vois aucune tête rousse. Je retourne sur mes pas, dans le hall et j'aperçois Molly en compagnie de McGonagall, elles se dirigent dehors avec un groupe d'élève dont Neville et Cho que je reconnais de dos.

- _Molly !_ Appelais-je en slalomant entre les élèves qui vont à contre sens. _Molly !_ J'arrivais enfin à leur hauteur, au moment ou Neville s'en alla avec Cho et Seamus. _Molly._

- _Nilin, chérie, que se passe t-il ?_ Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues.

- _Ou sont Fred et George ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Sur les remparts avec leur père et d'autres membres de l'Ordre._

- _Merci._ Je lui souris et commençais à partir lorsque je me retourne et lui dit : _Faîtes attention._

 _ **J**_ e ne le lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre que je cours dans tous le château pour aller aux remparts. J'ai mal aux jambes de gravir les marches et de faire attention à ne me prendre personne mais j'y arrive plus vite que je le pensais. Je cours sur les passerelles et débouche enfin sur les remparts, je regarde à gauche puis à droite pour enfin les trouver.

- _Fred !_ De nouveau je cours, je bouscule légèrement Tonks et Remus sur mon passage, je m'excuse puis saute dans les bras de mon copain. _Je te cherchai partout._

- _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ou nous allions._ Il me tient fermement contre lui.

- _Je voulais te dire certaines choses avant que ça ne commence réellement._

- _J'vous laisse._ Nous dit George avant de s'éloigner un peu de nous.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_ Il me lâche pour qu'on puisse se regarder.

- _La plupart tu le sais déjà mais je vais te les dire tout de même._ Je souris tristement. _Je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, tu es tout pour moi, oui j'ai fais certaines choses que je regrette maintenant, je ne suis pas parfaite mais après tout, qui l'est ? Personne. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago c'était...je ne sais même pas ce que c'est en fait, rien, je ne suis même pas amoureuse de lui. Bref, on va pas parler de ça. Fais attention à toi Fred, je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

 _ **I**_ l pose ses mains sur mes joues avant de m'embrasser. Je me colle contre lui, me met sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur, passe mes bras autour de son cou et répond à son baiser. J'y mets tout l'amour que je lui porte, je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais embrassé d'une telle façon.

- _Je ferai attention si tu me promets d'en faire de même._ Me dit-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

- _Promit._ Je lui souris.

- _Et moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout et comme toi, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin de respirer. Tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime tellement Nilin._

 _ **N**_ ous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois puis c'est avec difficulté que je m'éloigne de lui, à reculons. J'aurai aimé rester auprès de lui mais je me dois d'aider Harry à la recherche du dernier Horcruxe. Un dernier sourire, un dernier ''je t'aime'' et je lui tourne le dos pour revenir sur mes pas, à la recherche de Harry.

 _ **S**_ ur mon passage, je demande à tout le monde si quelqu'un aurai pu le voir ou l'apercevoir mais personne ne me répond, trop occupé à courir dans tous les sens. Je soupirai et me tournai vers la fenêtre la plus proche, le dôme de protection qu'avait mit en place les professeurs étaient en train de se dissoudre. Voldemort était donc là.

- _Nilin._ M'appela quelqu'un et je me retournais.

- _Harry ! J_ e m'approchais de lui. _Tu as réussi à trouver le dernier Horcruxe ?_

- _J'y vais justement. Je sais ou il se trouve. Viens._ Il monte l'escalier et je le suis.

- _Il est où ?_

- _Dans la salle sur demande._

- _Dans la..._ Je soupirai mais le suivis tout de même.

 **P** **oint de vue Fred**

 _ **A**_ près le départ de Nilin, George m'avait rejoins et m'avait demandé ce que nous nous étions dit. Je lui répétais alors notre conversation tout en regardant le dôme disparaître petit à petit. J'avais peur. Peur de perdre un membre de ma famille, peur de la perdre elle mais aussi peur de mourir.

 ** _D_** epuis plusieurs jours, une chose me trottait dans la tête. Une chose dont je devais faire part à mon frère, une chose qui le concernera lui et Nilin. Je me tournai vers lui et le regardais sérieusement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie. George tourna sa tête vers moi et me questionna du regard.

- _Tu dois me promettre une chose._

- _Oui, laquelle ?_ Il fronce les sourcils.

- _S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose..._

- _Fred il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te protégerai !_

- _Écoute-moi._ Il acquiesce, la mine grave. _S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, j'aimerai que tu me promettes de veiller sur Nilin. J'aimerai que tu t'occupes d'elle comme il se doit parce que je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en remettre seule._

- _Fred, tu n'es pas en train de me dire de me mettre avec elle quand même..._

- _Non ! Juste de prendre soin d'elle si je venais à mourir. Promet le moi, George._

- _Je..._ Il souffle. _Je te le promet Freddie._

- _Merci._

 _ **J**_ 'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Je savais d'avance qu'elle ne pourrai pas se relever seule si je venais à mourir. Elle me l'a dit elle-même après tout. Nous restons silencieux un moment avant que George me demande si je vais bien. Je lui réponds que oui malgré que je pense le contraire. Il me dit que lui aussi mais je sais qu'il est tout aussi angoissé que moi. J'espère que Harry détruira le dernier Horcruxe avant que Voldemort n'entre dans l'enceinte du château. Nous devons gagner.

 **Point de vue Nilin**

 _ **N**_ ous venons d'arriver devant le mur de la salle sur demande. La guerre venait de commencer. La porte apparaît devant nous et ni une ni deux, nous entrons à l'intérieur. Il y avais des tas et des tas d'objets dans cette salle, comment allons-nous retrouver le diadème là-dedans.

- _Harry..._

- _Je sais. On va aller chacun d'un côté._

- _D'accord. On se prévient si on trouve quelque chose._ Il acquiesce.

 ** _J_** e prends donc à gauche et lui à droite. Je regarde partout, un diadème c'est petit donc il doit être bien caché pour que personne ne le trouve. Baguette en main, je farfouille un peu partout, prenant à droite, tout droit, à gauche sans jamais rien trouver. Je désespère. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond depuis dix minutes. Je m'arrête finalement au milieu de l'allée avant d'entendre Harry m'appeler, me disant qu'il l'avait trouvé. Je souris et me dirige vers mon ami, du moins j'essaie de le trouver. Je le cherche encore et encore avant de le trouver enfin seulement il n'est pas tout seul. Devant lui se tient trois Serpentard, Zabini, Goyle et Malefoy. Tous trois ont leur baguette pointée sur mon ami, je me mets alors à côté de lui et pointe moi aussi ma baguette dans leur direction.

- _Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? À Bellatrix ?_ Demanda Harry. _Tu savais que c'était moi mais tu n'as rien dit._

- _Vas-y Drago._ Le poussa Goyle. _Te dégonfle pas. Tues-le._

- _Drago..._ Dis-je en les observant tandis que Harry sortait sa baguette.

- _Experlliarmus !_ Entendis-je dernière moi et la baguette que tenait Drago s'envola plus loin.

- _Avada Kedavra !_ Lança Goyle mais Hermione le contra avec un stupéfix, les faisant fuir.

- _C'est ma copine bande d'abrutis !_ Hurla Ron en se lançant à leur poursuite.

 _ **J**_ e lançais un regard à ma meilleure amie qui souriait en rougissant légèrement. Nous nous tournons vers Harry, qui était en train de gravir le tas de chaise à nos côtés. Que faisait-il ? Il nous dit que le diadème avait survolé les chaises et qu'il fallait le retrouver. Hermione l'aida tandis que je surveillais autour de nous.

 ** _S_** oudain, je vis une lumière orange là ou Ron et les trois Serpentard ont disparu. Que se passait-il ? Harry et Hermione, après avoir récupéré le diadème revinrent vers moi. On entendit alors Ron hurler de nous sauvez car Goyle avait mit le feu à la salle. Il prit la main de Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui. Je les suivis sans même réfléchir en appelant Harry qui était resté près du tas de chaise.

 _ **L**_ e feu nous entourait, prenant la forme de diverse animaux mais surtout le dragon. Je suivais mes amis, tournant la tête derrière moi pour m'assurer que Harry suivait mais il avait disparu. Nous étions maintenant prit au piège, Harry venait de nous rejoindre, nous protégeant d'une boule de feu ce qui fit tomber Ron à la renverse sur des balais de Quiddich. C'était notre seule chance de survivre.

 _ **C**_ 'est donc en volant que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Sur notre chemin on croisa Zabini et Malefoy qui étaient montés au dessus d'un des nombreux tas. Que faire ? On ne pouvait pas les laisser là, certes ils étaient à Serpentard et ils étaient des mangemorts mais c'était avant tout des êtres humains. Je crois que Harry a eu le même raisonnement que moi car il nous dit de faire demi-tour et de les aider. Après deux essais, Malefoy et Zabini étaient sauvés et nous pouvions maintenant nous diriger vers la sortie. À peine la porte passée, nous tombions tous de nos balais, les deux Serpentard prenant leur jambes à leur cou.

- _Harry !_ Cria Hermione en lui jetant une dent de basilic.

 _ **N**_ otre ami détruis alors le dernier Horcruxe, Ron donna un coup de pied dedans, le jetant dans la salle sur demande. Le feu prit l'apparence de Voldemort mais avant qu'il nous atteigne, les portes se refermèrent. Nous soufflons de soulagement avant de voir que Harry n'était pas bien.

- _Le serpent. C'est lui le dernier Horcruxe._ Nous dit-il. _Et il le protège._

- _Mais comment on va faire pour le tuer ?_ Soufflais-je en me levant.

- _Essaie d'entrer dans la tête de Voldemort car si on le trouve lui, on trouve le serpent._ Proposa Ron et on attendit en regardant Harry.

- _Je sais ou il est._

 _ **N**_ ous nous mettons alors en route, suivant Harry à travers les escaliers et les débris. La guerre faisait rage, nous croisons des mangemorts partout, des camarades morts ou en vie, se protégeant comme ils le peuvent. Dans la cour de l'école, professeurs, mangemorts et même géants se battaient entre eux. On couraient un peu dans tous les sens, faisant attention à ce géant qui nous avait prit en grippe mais qui nous laissa après nous être cachés dans une cloche ; aux araignées qui arrivaient par vingtaines ce qui nous obligea à faire demi-tour ; le même géant qui nous poursuivait après qu'on soient passé entre ses jambes pour finalement faire face à des centaines de détraqueurs qui volait dans l'allée centrale. Heureusement Abelforth les fit fuir avec un puissant patronus.

 _ **N**_ ous en profitons pour partir et dévaler tout un tas de marche menant au quais. On se cacha derrière une barque et écoutons ce qu'il se disait. Voldemort n'était pas tout seul, Rogue était avec lui. Ils parlaient de la baguette de Sureau, qu'elle obéit à Voldemort car c'est lui le seul Maître de cette baguette à présent. Seulement, la tournure de la scène prit un autre tournant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avoua qu'il n'était pas le vrai maître car ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Dumbledore. Je comprends alors qu'il va tuer Rogue pour devenir le véritable possesseur de la baguette.

 ** _L_** e corps de notre ancien directeur tomba lourdement contre la vitre de la cabane, nous faisant sursauter. Voldemort demanda alors à son serpent de le tuer, on entendait Rogue geindre, ce qui me fit tout de même mal au cœur. Il a été notre professeur pendant sept ans.

- _Il est partit._ Nous dit Harry en se levant. Nous entrons dans la cabane et nous trouvons Rogue encore vivant à moitié allongé sur le sol.

- _Par la barbe de Merlin..._ Dis-je en posant ma main sur ma bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Harry s'accroupit près de lui et mit sa main sur sa gorge.

- _Potter...prenez-les...prenez-les..._ Entendis-je Rogue dire.

- _Hermione, donne moi un flacon, n'importe quoi. Vite._ Ordonna mon ami et Hermione lui en donna un après avoir fouillé dans son sac.

- _Mettez-les dans la pensine._ Dit Rogue. _Regarde moi._ Harry tourna sa tête vers celle de notre professeur. _Tu as les yeux de ta mère._

 _ **I**_ l poussa un dernier soupir avant de mourir. J'essuyais les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées le long de mes joues puis suivait mes amis en dehors de la cabane. Une nouvelle fois, un mal de tête nous prit et je chancelais avant de me rattraper à la barque. La voix de Voldemort emplissait nos crânes.

- _Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Mais en vain. Je n'ai jamais souhaité cela. Chaque goutte de sang sorcier versée est un terrible gâchis. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer. En leur absence, occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Harry Potter, c'est à toi que je m'adresse. Cette nuit, tu as laissé des innocents mourir à ta place. Il n'est pas pire déshonneur. Rejoins-moi dans la Forêt interdite et fait face à ton destin. Si tu ne viens pas, je tuerai jusqu'au dernier homme, femme et enfant._

 _ **L**_ e mal de tête disparu comme il est venu. Je regarde Harry, je pense qu'il est en train de choisir ce qu'il doit faire. Se rendre dans la forêt ou ne pas y aller. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, il me sourit comme pour me rassurer avant de prendre la direction du château. Après avoir gravis les nombreuses marches, nous atterrissons dans la cour ou des débris de pierre étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

- _Où sont-ils passé ?_ Demanda Hermione.

- _Sûrement à l'intérieur._ Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _ **C**_ 'est avec lenteur que nous avançons vers le château. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Mes amis passèrent devant moi, je préférais baisser la tête face à tout ce monde mort ou blessé gravement. Je butais contre Harry qui s'était arrêté devant la Grande Salle, je m'excusais et passais devant lui. Sur mon passage, j'entendais des pleures, des gémissements de douleur alors je gardais toujours la tête baissée sur mes chaussures.

- _Nilin..._ Je relevais la tête pour voir Neville me bloquer le passage. _Je suis désolé..._

- _Quoi ?_ Je fronçais les sourcils. _Pourquoi tu es déso..._

 _ **J**_ e venais de poser les yeux sur la famille Weasley, regroupé autour d'un corps. Ginny se tenait droite mais avait le visage ravagé de larmes, Percy également, Molly pleurait contre le corps de cette personne et Arthur tenait l'un des jumeaux dans ses bras. L'un des jumeaux...Mon cœur se serra, ma gorge se noua tandis que je contournais Neville qui voulait me retenir. Plus je m'approchais, plus j'avais du mal à respirer. Ron et Hermione venaient d'arriver près d'eux, le jumeau qui était dans les bras d'Arthur se tourna vers son frère qu'il prit dans ses bras. C'était George.

- _Nan..._ Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux. _Nan..._

- _Nilin..._ Dit Arthur en me voyant approcher d'eux. _Tu ne devrais pas voir ça..._

- _Nan..._ Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

 _ **A**_ rthur prit mon bras dans sa main mais je me dégageais rapidement, ne faisant que fixer le corps sans vie de...J'en pris finalement conscience et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, me faisant tomber à genoux près de son corps. Je tremblais, mon cœur saignait, mes larmes coulaient les unes après les autres. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui.

- _Fred..._ Dis-je d'une voix rempli de sanglot. _Fred...réveille toi, je sais que tu n'es pas mort...c'est une blague que nous fait, tu vas te lever en...en criant que c'était pour rire...Fred..._ Je le regardais en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux mais rien. _Je t'en supplie...tu avais dis que tu ferai attention...tu ne peux pas me quitter...nous quitter...Fred..._

 _ **J**_ e posais ma main tremblante sur sa joue et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Elle était froide. Il était pâle, ses lèvres bleuis. Je ne retiens plus mes sanglots et pleurait sans gêne, posant ma tête sur son torse, là ou son cœur battait un peu plus tôt. Je l'appelais encore et encore mais il ne répondit pas à mon appel. Il n'y répondra plus jamais. J'avais mal, tellement mal à cet instant. Je ne voulais plus le quitter.

 _ **J**_ e sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et me tirer vers l'arrière, m'arrachant à lui. À celui que j'aime. Non, hors de question que je le quitte. Je mettais toute mes forces pour rester auprès de lui, qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me laisse lui faire mes adieux mais on m'agrippa plus fermement pour me traîner un peu plus loin. Je me débattais en hurlant le prénom de mon copain, pleurant toujours à chaude larmes.

- _Nilin calme toi._ Me dit la voix de Arthur, c'est lui qui m'avait enlevé de force.  
- _NAAAAAN ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! FRED !_ Hurlais-je en me débattant. _FRED !_

 _ **V**_ oyant que je faiblissais, Arthur me tira en dehors de la salle, m'emmenant loin de Fred. L'air frais de la nuit me fit prendre conscience que nous étions dehors et que j'avais de plus en plus mal au cœur. Arthur me fit asseoir sur un bloc de pierre et me laissa pleurer encore et encore. Je sentais sa main tantôt sur mon épaule, la serrant de temps en temps pour me montrer qu'il était là, tantôt elle était dans mon dos, frottant celui-ci pour me montrer qu'il me soutenait et qu'il savait ce que je ressentais.

- _Ça va aller ?_ Me demande t-il alors que j'avais arrêté de pleurer.  
- _Nan..._  
- _Reste ici, prend l'air et calme toi. Reviens quand tu iras un peu mieux._  
- _Je n'irai jamais mieux Monsieur Weasley...il...il était tout pour moi et il est...partit..._  
- _Je sais..._

 _ **I**_ l me frotta le dos une dernière fois avant de se lever et de me laisser seule. J'en avais besoin. J'essuyais mes joues et mes yeux, essayant de me calmer en pensant à autre chose mais c'était à lui que je pensais. À lui qui, i peine deux heures me disait ''je t'aime'', son sourire que j'avais toujours aimé, ses yeux rieurs et plein de malice, sa joie de vivre. Et me dire que je ne verrai plus jamais ça, que je ne le prendrai plus jamais dans mes bras, que je ne l'embrasserai plus, me fait tellement mal. De nouveau, les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit.

 _•_ _•_ _•_ _•_

 _ **J**_ 'étais toujours dehors, je ne voulais pas entrer dans la Grande Salle et le voir allongé et sans vie. Mes yeux me piquait à force d'avoir autant pleuré. Il faisait encore nuit mais l'aube ne tarderai pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Je regardais les étoiles, pensant à Fred, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un arriver près de moi. Je tournai la tête et découvrit Harry. Je lui souris tristement avant de reprendre la contemplation du ciel et des astres.

- _Je suis désolé pour..._

- _Je sais._ Le coupais-je avant qu'il ne prononce son prénom. _Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. À part lors de la perte de ma mère mais je crois que ça fait encore plus mal de perdre l'amour de sa vie._ Silence. _Tu devrais lui dire, à Ginny, que tu l'aimes._

- _Je vais me rendre Nilin._ Me dit-il et je baissais les yeux vers lui. _Beaucoup trop de personne sont morte à cause de moi._

- _Tu es sûr de ce que tu vas faire ?_

- _Oui. C'est mon destin._

- _Alors va._ Je me lève et me poste devant lui. _J'ai été heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance et d'avoir vécu toutes ces aventures, enfin plus mésaventures, avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un avec un grand cœur Harry, ne l'oublie pas._

- _Merci Nilin._

 _ **I**_ l me prend dans ses bras, me lâche, me sourit avant de partir vers la forêt interdite. Je souffle. Si Harry meurt cette nuit, nous aurons perdu et Voldemort gagné. Je me rassois sur mon morceau de terre et attend. Qu'est-ce que j'attends exactement ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse entraîner par la fatigue.

 _ **L**_ orsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait jour et la lumière m'éblouis un instant. J'ai mal partout. Je tourne ma tête vers le bruit de pierre qui roule, Neville se tient près de moi tenant dans sa main gauche le choixpeau magique. Il descend du tas de pierre d'un pas claudiquant tout en regardant au loin. Je tourne ma tête vers le pont et je vois des gens tout de noir vêtu marcher droit sur nous. Je me lève et m'approche de Neville, qui se demande lui aussi ce qu'il se passe.

 _ **C**_ eux qui étaient à l'intérieur du château sortirent à leur tour, découvrant une armée de mangemort ou à leur tête se tenait Voldemort, suivit de près par son serpent. Bellatrix Lestrange sautillait comme une gamine derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me répugnait. Je pus voir Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy au premier rang mais ils n'avaient pas l'air enchanté de la tournure des choses.

- _Neville, qui est-ce dans les bras de Hagrid ?_ Demanda Ginny. _Qui est-ce ?_

- _Harry Potter est mort !_ Avoua Voldemort.

- _NAN !_ Hurla Ginny qui voulu se précipiter vers mais heureusement, Arthur la retient.

- _Petite idiote. Harry Potter est mort._ Répéta le Lord Noir. _Vous devrez placer votre confiance en moi à présent._

- _Même pas en rêve._ Pensais-je en le fusillant du regard. Il se tourna vers ses fidèles en répétant que Harry était mort, ça les fit rire.

- _Et l'heure est venu de vous prononcer. Venez vous joindre à nous ou mourez._

- _Nilin._ Entendis-je dans les rangs du Lord. _Nilin, saisis cette chance._

 _ **M**_ on père. Il sortit de la masse noir derrière Voldemort, qui lui me regardait. Je regardais mon géniteur, il n'était plus comme avant, il avait beaucoup maigris et une barbe avait poussé sur ses joues. Je le reconnaissais à peine.

- _Nilin, s'il te plaît, viens._

- _N'aie pas peur jeune fille._ Me dit Voldemort et je frissonnais de peur et de dégoût. _Je serai ravie de te voir à mes côtés._

- _Alors vous serez déçu d'apprendre que je ne veux en aucun cas en faire partit._ Dis-je sèchement. _Tuer et torturer pour votre plus grand plaisir, je ne cautionne pas et je ne comprends pas. La mort est une loi, non un châtiment. Alors je refuse d'être à vos côtés._

- _Très bien, qui d'autre ?_ Demanda Voldemort, la mâchoire serrée.

- _Drago._ Appela Lucius Malefoy et on se tourna tous vers le blond, qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

- _Drago. Viens._ Appela sa mère et il n'hésita plus, il avança vers eux.

- _Ah ! Bravo Drago._ Se réjouis le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en enlaçant le Serpentard.

 _ **S**_ ans qu'on ne s'y attende, Neville commença à avancer, boitant de plus en plus. Voldemort se moqua de lui, faisant rire ses fidèles. Que faisait Neville ? Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas comprendre.

- _On peut savoir qui vous êtes jeune homme ?_

- _Neville Londubat._ Ils rient.

- _Et bien Neville, je pense qu'on peut te trouver une place parmi nous._

- _J'aimerai dire quelque chose._ Dit-il, ce qui énerva le Lord.

- _Très bien, nous t'écoutons._

- _Ça ne change rien que Harry soit mort._ Commence t-il.

- _Renonce Neville._ Lui dit Seamus et il se tourna vers nous.

- _Des gens meurent chaque jour. Des amis, de la famille. Nous avons perdu Harry cette nuit mais il est toujours là, dans nos cœur._ Il posa sa main sur son torse. _Comme Fred. Remus et Tonks. Tous._ Je baissais les yeux au sol en entendant son prénom. _Mais ils ne sont pas mort en vain ! Mais vous oui !_ Ajouta notre ami en se tournant vers les mangemorts. _Parce que vous vous trompez, le cœur de Harry battait pour nous. Pour nous tous ! Et ce n'est pas fini !_ Il sortit l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau, près à se battre.

 _ **A**_ u même moment, le corps de Harry que tenait Hagrid, tomba au sol, nous choquant tous. Mais c'était bien Harry. Il était vivant. Il lança un sort sur le serpent mais ça ne fit que ricocher sur son corps et tuer des mangemorts derrière. Harry partit et Voldemort, en colère, lançait des sorts en essayant de viser le survivant. Nous rentrons tous dans le château en remarquant que certains fidèle partait, refusant de se battre.

- _Je vais l'attirer dans le château._ Nous dit Harry qui venait de se faufiler dans le château. _Il faut tuer le serpent !_

- _Tu auras besoin de ça._ Hermione lui donne un crocher de basilic.

- _Neville !_ Hurlais-je en voyant mon ami, épée dans les mains, se mettre devant nous avant de recevoir un sortilège qui le fit traverser le hall en volant.

 _ **H**_ arry monta les escaliers pour attirer Voldemort le plus loin de nous. Hermione et Ron le suivirent de loin pour essayer de tuer le serpent. Je restais près de Neville, lançant des sorts quand il le fallait tout en secouant Neville pour qu'il se réveille. Il ouvra enfin les yeux, se redressa, prit l'épée avant de se lever et de me faire signe de le suivre.

 _ **D**_ ans le hall, nous faisons face à deux mangemorts plutôt coriace mais au bout d'un certain temps, nous les mettons à terre. Nous montons les escaliers mais il n'y avait personne. Aucune trace du serpent ni de nos amis. Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Je dis à Neville que je retournais dans la Grande Salle et lui me dit qu'il continuait à chercher.

 _ **D**_ ans la Grande Salle, les combats faisait rage. Des sorts fusaient de partout. L'un d'eux se dirigeait vers moi mais avant que je ne puisse me protéger, quelqu'un le fit à ma place. Et je ne pensais pas que cette personne le ferai un jour.

- _Pas ma petite fille, sombre idiot !_ Mon père lança un stupéfix au mangemort avant de me traîner dans un coin plus tranquille.

- _Pourquoi me protéger ? Tu es dans le mauvais camp !_

- _Et tu sais que je regrette d'en faire partit. Je ne tuerai pas une personne de plus aujourd'hui. Je vais partir, loin d'ici. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?_

- _Non._ Dis-je avant de lancer un sort à un mangemort qui passait par là. _Non je ne viendrai pas. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, par lâcheté. Je combattrai jusqu'à la fin._

- _Très bien._ Il me prend dans ses bras. _Je suis fier de toi, ma chérie. Ta mère le serai également. On se reverra, Nilin._ Et il transplana.

 _•_ _•_ _•_ _•_

 _ **C**_ 'était terminé. La guerre venait de prendre fin. Voldemort a été vaincus, le bien a gagné. Tout ça c'est grâce à Neville, c'est lui qui a tué le serpent, le dernier Horcruxe, la dernière âme de Voldemort.

 _ **N**_ ous avons rassemblez les morts dans un coin de la Grande Salle et maintenant nous nous reposons un peu. Les blessés se font soigner, d'autres discutent entre eux. Je suis en présence de la famille Weasley, me tenant loin de George parce que pour le moment je ne peux pas le regarder. La mort de Fred est bien trop récente dans ma tête pour que je puisse affronter le visage identique de son frère.

- _Nilin, tu veux venir avec nous ?_ Me demanda Ron en arrivant avec Hermione et Harry. _À moins que tu veules rester là..._

- _Nan je vais venir. Ça me fera du bien._

 _ **J**_ e me lève et les accompagnent dehors, nous marchons sur le pont cassé par endroit. Le soleil est apparût un peu plus tôt et le voir me fait du bien.

- _Pourquoi la baguette de Sureau l'a trahi ?_ Demanda Hermione en voyant notre ami observer la baguette.

- _Elle obéissait à quelqu'un d'autre. En tuant Rogue, il pensait que la baguette lui appartiendrait mais elle ne lui appartenait pas. C'est Drago qui a désarmé Dumbledore dans la Tour d'Astronomie._

- _Oui, je m'en souviens._ Dis-je. _Donc elle lui appartient ?_

- _Non. J'ai désarmé Drago, au Manoir Malefoy donc..._

- _Elle est à toi._ Disons-nous Hermione et moi.

- _Oui._

- _Que va t-on en faire ?_ Questionna Ron.

- _On ?_ Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- _C'est quand même la baguette de Sureau, la baguette la plus puissante au monde._ Expliqua le roux. _Avec ça, on serai invincible._

 _ **H**_ arry prit alors la décision de casser la baguette et de jeter les morceaux dans le vide. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de son geste. Harry se mit au milieu du pont, regardant l'horizon puis nous le rejoignons, content que ça soit enfin terminé et pour de bon. En espérant que le mal n'apparaisse pas une nouvelle fois.


	58. Transition

_**L**_ e cinq mai 1998, nous enterrons nos morts à Pré-au-lard ou un monument aux morts a été posé à leur effigie. Ce jour-là, il y eu beaucoup de monde, des familles, des connaissances, des amis. Tous portaient du noir et leur visage était rempli de tristesse. Cette vue me serra le cœur alors je baissais la tête au sol et suivait de près Molly, qui marchait devant moi. C'est la première fois que je voyais la famille Weasley sans joie de vivre, sans sourire chaleureux. Nous sommes tous dans le même état d'esprit.

 _ **M**_ olly me prend la main alors que nous nous installions sur une chaise, au deuxième rang. Une fois tout le monde installés, un sorcier que je n'avais jamais vu, prit la parole, debout sur une petite estrade devant le monument. Il nous parlait de la guerre qui avait fait rage, des nombreux morts durant celle-ci puis il énonça leur nom, dont celui de Fred. Je serrai la main de Molly dans la mienne tandis que je laissais mes larmes couler. On leur rendit hommage avec une minute de silence, debout et nos baguettes levées vers le ciel.

 _ **A**_ vant de quitter la cérémonie, chaque familles, amis laissaient un bouquet de fleur au pied du monument. J'accompagnais les Weasley, repérait le nom de Fred sur la pierre blanche et ne le quittait plus des yeux. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Après avoir déposé notre bouquet, nous transplanons au Terrier et nous reprenons nos activités. Arthur allait dans son dépôt trafiquer des objets Moldus, George partait à la boutique, Ginny montait dans sa chambre lire, Ron s'enfermait dans sa chambre, Molly cuisinait encore plus qu'avant et moi, je m'enfermais dans sa chambre, m'allongeant sur son lit. Je pouvais y passer des heures.

 _ **L**_ es jours et les semaines défilèrent lentement. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps, je restais allongée dans son lit, serrant son oreiller dans mes bras, pensant à lui et à nous dans le futur. Rien de ce que j'imagine n'arrivera. Alors je pleure jusqu'à épuisement, m'endors quelques heures avant de me réveiller en sursaut, cauchemardant sur sa mort. J'étais à bout. Je mangeais à peine, dormait quelques heures par nuit. Molly s'occupait beaucoup de moi, trop peut-être, j'aurai aimé rester seule. Me morfondre. Certains jours, j'étais prise de nausée puis je vomissais ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, pas grand chose assurément.

 _ **L**_ orsque Fleur et Bill venait nous rendre visite, je faisais un petit effort pour venir les saluer, rester un peu en leur présence pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, surtout à Molly qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. J'avais alors fais la connaissance de leur petite fille, Victoire, âgée de deux mois et demi. Ils l'avaient appelés ainsi car elle était née le même jour ou Harry a vaincu Voldemort. C'est un beau prénom pour un beau bébé. Ce même jour, j'appris que Kingsley avait été élu Ministre de la magie à titre provisoire ainsi que pratiquement tous les mangemorts qui avaient fuis avaient été retrouvés et enfermés à Azkaban. Est-ce que mon père en faisait partit ?

 _ **N**_ ous avions souvent la visite de Hermione et Harry et j'avoue que les voir me faisait du bien. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis après tout. Seulement je ne riais plus, je parlais très peu et j'étais présente seulement physiquement. Ma tête était ailleurs, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. J'aurai dû rester avec eux sur les remparts, peut-être que j'aurai pu le protéger. Je m'en veux d'être partie loin de lui.

 _ **L**_ es semaines suivante, c'était toujours la même chose du moins de mon côté. Car les membres de la famille Weasley faisait tout pour se relever et tourner la page. Molly me disait de faire la même chose mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant, c'était encore bien trop tôt. Il y eu une audience ou Harry avait défendu les Malefoy en disant qu'ils ne faisait pas entièrement partit des mangemorts de Voldemort, qu'ils avaient été obligés de l'être. Ils ont donc été acquittés et ils ont fuis loin de l'Angleterre.

 ** _L_** 'été était là, le soleil commençait à chauffer la planète, les oiseaux chantaient, les insectes volaient dans les champs, entraient par les fenêtres ouvertes. Mais malgré cela, je ne sortais pas. Je n'avais pas envie. J'avais envie d'être seule. Molly m'a dit que je faisais une dépression et je crois qu'elle a raison. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que sait mais d'après elle, c'est très grave si on allait pas voir un médicomage au plus vite. J'avais d'abord été hésitante puis j'avais accepté en voyant de la peine dans les yeux de Molly. C'est donc en sa compagnie que nous sommes allées à Sainte Mangouste pour une consultation. Nous attendions dans la salle d'attente rempli de malades et de blessés avant qu'une médicomage me prenne en charge.

- _Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_ Me demanda t-elle après nous être installés dans son cabinet.

- _Je crois que je fais une dépression..._ Murmurais-je en triturant mes doigts sans la regarder.

- _Vous croyez ? Vous n'êtes pas sûre ?_

- _Molly m'a dit que j'en faisais une. Je la crois._

- _Molly, c'est la dame qui vous accompagne ?_ J'acquiesce. _D'accord. Pourquoi déprimez-vous, la paix règne dans le monde des sorciers._

- _Je...j'ai perdu celui que j'aime durant la bataille à Poudlard..._ Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- _Désolée._ Me dit-elle sincèrement. _Je vais faire venir un autre médicomage qui vous analysera. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller parler avec Molly._

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce tandis qu'elle se lève pour sortir du cabinet. Je reste alors seule un petit moment, ce qui me permet d'observer la pièce. Elle est simple, les murs sont blanc crème avec quelques posters sur le corps humain, une bibliothèque prend toute la largeur d'un mur ou je suppose, tout un tas de livre de médecine orne les étagères. Je souffle, croise les jambes en me triturant les doigts avant que la porte s'ouvre. C'est un homme, il doit avoir une trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns et les yeux foncés. Il me demande de le suivre, ce que je fais et il m'emmène dans une autre pièce. Il n'y avait rien à part un pèse personne et un mètre accroché au mur.

- _Mettez-vous en dessous s'il vous plaît._ Il désigne le mètre de la tête et je me mets en dessous. _Un mètre soixante et un. Très bien, montez sur la balance maintenant._ Je le fais, en traînant les pieds. _Est-ce que vous mangez beaucoup ?_

- _Non. Je n'ai pas faim._ Je le vois froncer les sourcils tout en marquant je ne sais quoi sur son calepin.

- _D'accord. Placez-vous au centre de la pièce s'il vous plaît._

 _ **U**_ ne nouvelle fois j'obéis et j'attends qu'il termine d'écrire pour venir vers moi, sortant sa baguette qui se trouvait dans l'une des poches de sa blouse verte. Il me jeta un sort qui m'analysa de la tête aux pieds, je ne bougeais pas, patientant.

- _Vous n'êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme, mademoiselle._ Me dit-il après avoir fini. _Il va falloir reprendre des forces et manger un peu plus si vous voulez qu'il soit en forme lui aussi._

- _Pardon ?_ Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me dit. _Qui ça ?_

- _Vous ne le saviez pas ?_ Je l'interroge du regard. _Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle._

- _Quoi ?_ Marmonnais-je. _Je...je suis...quoi ?_

- _Vous êtes enceinte._ Me répète t-il en souriant. _Félicitation._ Voyant que je n'avais aucune réaction, il continua : _vous pouvez sortir._

 _ **E**_ nceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas être...non. La dernière fois que nous avons fais l'amour remonte à plus de deux mois. Mais il ne m'a pas dit depuis combien de temps je l'étais. Ce pourrait-il que je le sois vraiment ? Non. C'est impossible. J'avais pris la potion contraceptive...enfin je crois, je ne m'en souviens même plus.

- _Ah Nilin,_ dit Molly lorsque j'entrais dans la salle d'attente. _Ça va ma chérie ? Tu es toute pâle._

- _Je...je suis..._ Je lève la tête et la regarde. _Je suis enceinte..._ Soufflais-je avant de baisser la tête.

- _Oh...tu es sûre ?_

- _Le médicomage me l'a dit...je suis désolée..._ Je me mets à pleurer et Molly me prend contre elle.

- _Nilin chérie, ce n'est rien._ Elle caresse mes cheveux. _Rentrons, la médicomage m'a prescris ce que je dois te donner._

 _ **U**_ ne fois au Terrier, je vais m'enfermer dans la chambre des jumeaux, ignorant les protestations de Molly. Allongée sur son lit, je pleure contre l'oreiller. Je suis enceinte. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il est partit. Je ne veux pas élever cet enfant seule. Il aura besoin d'un père mais il n'est plus là. Comment allais-je faire toute seule, sans Fred. Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, je ne sais même pas comment m'en occuper.

 ** _L_** es mois passèrent et mon ventre grossissait de plus en plus. J'avais peur. Certes Molly était là, elle prenait soin de moi mais il me manquait quelque chose. Lui. Sa présence, ses mots rassurant, ses sourires, ses blagues, sa chaleur. Oh ce qu'il me manquait. J'avais l'impression de ne plus vivre pleinement. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à regarder George dans les yeux, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais j'avais tellement l'impression que c'était Fred...

 _ **Q**_ uand les membres de la famille Weasley avait apprit que j'étais enceinte, ils n'avaient d'abord rien dit. Ils pensaient que c'était une blague que leur faisait Molly pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui régnait à table mais quand ils m'avaient regardés et que j'avais baissé les yeux sur mon assiette, un silence avait prit place dans la cuisine. Ron avait alors quitté la pièce vite suivit de Ginny. Il ne restait plus que George et Arthur. Je n'osais regarder ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est George qui prit la parole le premier, disant qu'il était content de l'apprendre, qu'il y aura un mini Fred dans la famille. J'avais été soulagée de voir qu'il le prenait bien. Arthur avait mit du temps à l'accepter, tout comme Ginny et Ron. Mais au final, ils étaient content de compter un nouveau membre dans la famille.

 ** _P_** etit à petit, je me suis habituée à sa présence, à ce petit bout qui grandissait en moi. J'étais heureuse d'avoir cet enfant, je me disais que j'aurai une part de Fred avec moi et ça me comblait déjà. J'avais repris goût à la vie, enfin un peu plus qu'avant. Je sortais plus dehors, j'allais me promener dans les champs et chemin avec Ginny, Molly et Fleur, de temps en temps Hermione se joignait à nous. Elle aussi avait été contente d'apprendre ma grossesse et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me faire la moral. C'est Hermione, que voulez-vous.

 ** _N_** ous étions le douze janvier 1999, j'en étais à mon neuvième mois maintenant, la nuit venait de tomber et j'étais dans la cuisine avec Molly, nous cuisinions pour le dîner de ce soir. Elle avait invité Hermione, Harry, Fleur et Bill avec leur petite Victoire qui grandissait et ressemblais un peu plus à sa mère. Je positionnais les fines tranches de pommes sur la pâte à tarte lorsque je sentais quelque chose de liquide couler entre mes jambes. J'arrêtais de faire ce que je faisais, totalement pétrifier.

- _Maman, Fleur demande si tu n'as pas du lait pour qu'elle nourrisse Victoire._ Demande George en entrant dans la cuisine.

- _Regardes dans le frigo, je suis occupée pour le moment._ Lui répondit-elle en malaxant la deuxième pâte à tarte.

 _ **J**_ e sentis George passer derrière moi mais je ne bougeais toujours pas. Est-ce que je me faisais pipi dessus et que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

- _Nilin, tu vas bien ?_ Me demande George mais je ne lui donnais aucune réponse. _Maman, je crois qu'on a un problème._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Elle tourne la tête vers nous. _Nilin, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?_

- _Je...je crois que je me suis fais pipi dessus..._ Finissais-je par dire en levant les yeux vers elle.

- _Par la barbe de Merlin !_ S'écria t-elle. _Elle a perdu les eaux._ _Arthur !_ Elle se précipite dans le salon en hurlant. _Arthur, va mettre en route la voiture, Nilin a perdu les eaux !_

 ** _T_** out le monde paniquait dans le salon, j'entendais Molly donner des ordres à tout le monde tandis que George s'occupait de moi. Il me demandait si j'allais bien, si je pouvais marcher toute seule ou si il fallait qu'il me porte.

- _Ça va._ Lui dis-je avant qu'on entende un klaxon venant de dehors.

- _Va falloir sortir dehors, tu es sûre que..._

- _Oui !_ Répliquais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- _George, aide-là à monter dans la voiture et allonge là comme tu peux._ Lui ordonne Molly en ouvrant la porte.

 _ **N**_ ous montons dans la voiture et je m'allongeais sur la banquette arrière, ma tête posée sur les cuisses de George. Je commençais à sentir comme des crampes dans le bas de mon ventre. C'est légèrement douloureux mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Arthur roule assez vite et j'entends Molly me donner des conseils mais je les écoutent d'une oreille. Je suis plutôt concentrée à regarder George et je suis contente qu'il soit avec moi. J'ai comme l'impression que Fred est là, lui aussi. Les crampes se font sentir un peu plus souvent, j'en informe Molly qui me dit qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur, que c'est des contractions et que c'est normal.

 ** _À_** Sainte Mangouste, je suis directement prise en charge par des médicomages qui m'installent dans une chambre. Molly, Arthur et George sont avec moi puis Arthur décide d'aller chercher les autres, resté à la maison. C'est seulement après six heures d'attentes et de douleur, que le bébé décide à sortir. Les sages-femmes me rassurent tout en préparant l'accouchement, Molly est auprès de moi, me tenant la main et en me rassurant elle aussi. J'ai chaud, je transpire, j'ai mal, je pleure je crois, je pousse quand on me demande de le faire, j'inspire et expire, broie la main de Molly qui ne bronche pas. Elle m'encourage et éponge mon front avec une serviette froide. J'en peux plus.

 _ **P**_ uis, après je ne sais combien de temps, j'entends les pleures du bébé. De mon bébé. Je suis tellement soulagée et heureuse que je pleure de joie lorsqu'on me dépose le bébé contre moi, emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche. Molly me félicite, toute contente elle aussi avant de sortir de la salle d'accouchement pour prévenir George.

- _C'est une jolie petite fille, mademoiselle. Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?_

- _Olivia. Olivia Maryse Rose-Weasley._ Répondis-je en regardant mon bébé contre moi.


	59. Chapter 1 - 10 ans plus tard

_Date : 2 mai 2009_  
 _Lieu : Loutry Ste Chaspoule ; 11h45_

- _Olivia !_ Criais-je en bas de l'escalier menant au seul étage de cette maison.  
- _J'arrive maman._

 _ **D**_ epuis maintenant quatre ans, Olivia et moi habitions dans cette petite maison en plein cœur du village. J'avais eu la chance de la trouver non loin de celle des Weasley. C'est lorsque Olivia était âgée de six ans que j'ai préféré avoir mon propre chez moi, la famille Weasley avait été assez gentille de m'accueillir chez eux tout ce temps. Je me suis alors dis qu'il serai peut-être temps d'avoir ma propre maison et de me débrouiller seule avec ma fille. Ce n'était pas toujours facile mais heureusement, Molly m'avait donné quelques petits conseils, que j'appliquais régulièrement.

 _ **D**_ epuis la naissance de Olivia, il s'en était passé des choses. Tout d'abord, Kingsley a été élu Ministre de la magie pour un poste permanent. Minerva McGonagall devient la directrice de Poudlard et demanda aux élèves de septième année de venir refaire une nouvelle année pour pouvoir obtenir leur A.S.P. . Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas y retourner, ayant un bébé à charge. Minerva a été compréhensive et m'a dit que je pouvais suivre le programme en restant chez les Weasley, ce que j'ai accepté. Nous avons donc tous eu nos examens.

 _ **I**_ l y a eu également de nombreux mariage, les premiers à se marier furent Harry et Ginny. La rousse était à peine sortit de Poudlard que Harry la demandait en mariage, ce qu'elle a bien sûr accepté. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Ron et Hermione, de George et Angelina contre tout attente puis de Percy et Audrey. Celui-ci s'entendait bien mieux avec ses parents depuis la guerre à Poudlard. Nous avons été invités au mariage de Neville et Hannah Abbot, on ne s'y attendait tellement pas que nous avons tous cru à une plaisanterie mais c'était bien la réalité. Puis se fut au tour de Luna avec un certain Rolf Scamander, un naturaliste.

 _ **L**_ es naissances fusèrent également entre la fin des années 90 et le début des années 2000. En 2001, Dominique Weasley vit le jour, la deuxième fille de Fleur et Bill. Dans la même année, Angelina donna naissance à Fred Weasley, c'est George qui a eu l'idée d'appeler son fils comme cela, ce qui nous a tous réchauffé le cœur. En 2002, se fut au tour de Audrey de donner naissance à une petite fille nommée Molly. L'année suivante, Ginny mit au monde James Potter. En 2004 il y en a eu deux, d'abord Fleur mit au monde un petit garçon prénommé Louis puis Angelina donna naissance à une fille, Roxanne. 2005 il y en a eu trois, Lucy la deuxième fille de Percy, Rose Weasley la première fille de Hermione et Ron puis Albus Potter, le deuxième garçon de Ginny. Puis enfin, en 2007, Hugo Weasley vit le jour ainsi que Lily Potter. C'est une grande famille que nous sommes, pas vrai.

 ** _P_** our ce qui est du travail, Harry et Ron faisaient des études pour devenir Auror, Hermione en vu de ses bonnes notes lors de sa scolarité, intégra le Ministère de la magie au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ou elle se plaît. Ginny devient une joueuse professionnelle de Quiddich au sein des Harpies de Holyhead. Percy devient directeur du département des transports magiques, Neville devient professeur de Botanique, George et Angelina s'occupait de la boutique et moi j'y travaillais également, du moins pour le moment. Je m'entendais bien mieux avec Angelina, elle est même devenu une très bonne amie.

- _Maman, je suis là._ Me dit Olivia alors que j'étais toujours dans mes pensées. Je lui souris.

- _Enfile tes chaussures et nous y allons._

- _Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?_ Me demande t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée.

- _Parce que je vais rejoindre Hermione directement après. Mamie va s'occuper de toi._

- _Il y aura Victoire et Roxanne ?_ Elle me regarde de ses yeux bleus et j'acquiesce. _Cool._

- _Tu seras sage n'est-ce pas._ Je lui dis en l'aidant à mettre sa veste.

- _Promit._

 ** _D_** ehors, le soleil est là mais un petit vent frais se fait sentir. J'attrape la main de Olivia puis nous marchons dans le village avant d'arriver près des champs ou entre deux, un chemin de terre nous mènent jusqu'au Terrier. Là-bas, Molly est très heureuse de voir Olivia, tout comme celle-ci. Je caresse ses long cheveux blond vénitien avant de l'embrasser affectueusement sur le front et de partir après avoir dit à Molly que je viendrais la rechercher en fin d'après-midi. Je transplane à Pré-au-lard, vais acheter un bouquet de fleurs chez le fleuriste le plus proche puis vais vers le monument aux morts.

 _ **C**_ omme tout les ans, je viens me recueillir sur le monument aux morts et déposer un nouveau bouquet de fleurs. Non pas des roses mais des lys. Il n'aimait pas les roses. Ce n'était pas une question d'odeur ou de forme, il les trouvaient jolies et il disait que c'était l'un de ses parfums préféré mais il ne les aimaient pas parce que c'était les fleurs que l'on achetaient pour la Saint Valentin ou qu'on offrait quand on avait rien d'autre à offrir. Il m'a alors dit qu'il avait un petit faible pour les lys, blanche de préférence, et cela tombait bien car j'aimais beaucoup ces fleurs.

 ** _J_** e reste debout, silencieuse à regarder le monument ou plusieurs noms étaient inscrit, dont mon âme sœur. Je serre les fleurs contre moi et empêche les larmes de couler, elles avaient assez perlées ces derniers temps. Je ne me remettais pas de sa mort, je me souviens encore de son corps sans vie regroupé dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard avec les autres défunts. Je me revois agenouillée devant lui, lui disant de se réveiller et d'arrêter cette blague idiote qui ne faisait rire personne. Mais il n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux et il ne les ouvrirai plus jamais. Je l'ai tellement aimé que je n'ai pas été capable de refaire ma vie. Ma vie c'était lui et personne d'autre.

 _ **M**_ algré moi, les larmes se mettent à rouler le long de mes joues et je pose le bouquet contre la roche, parmi les autres bouquets de fleurs et me relève. Je fixe son nom un instant avant de me retourner pour partir. Seulement, je rentre dans quelqu'un de grande taille et assez musclé. Je m'excuse rapidement avant de lever les yeux vers cette personne.

 _ **E**_ t qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise de voir un ancien camarade de Poudlard. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes et sourit faiblement à cette personne. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, je pensais même qu'il était partit vivre ailleurs après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort et ses sbires. Mais il était bel et bien là, devant moi.

- _Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?_ S'inquiéta le garçon.

- _Nan, nan c'est bon. Merci._

 ** _N_** ous nous regardions, observant le visage de l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Ses cheveux presque blanc, ses yeux bleus que j'aimais tant, son port aristocratique, son charisme ainsi que son charme étaient toujours là. Drago Malefoy se tenait là, devant moi, après plus de onze ans sans se voir. Ça faisait bizarre de le voir mais j'étais contente également. Nous avions été amis et peut-être un peu plus à un moment, alors le voir me ravie.

- _Tu va bien ?_ Me demande t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le monument derrière moi.

- _Oui, ça peut aller. Et toi ?_

- _Oui._ Il me sourit et ajoute doucement : _tout va bien._

- _D'accord._ Je souris puis regarde un peu partout, ne sachant quoi dire. _Je...j'ai été contente de te voir._

- _Moi aussi, Nilin._ Je lui souris avant de le contourner. _Je t'offre à boire ?_

- _Pardon ?_ Je me retourne et nos regards se croisent.

- _Je t'invite à boire quelque chose, tu veux ?_

- _Euh...j'avais rendez-vous avec Hermione alors..._

- _Pas longtemps._ Je vois dans son regard qu'il me supplie.

- _D'accord. Mais vraiment pas longtemps._

 ** _T_** rois heures plus tard, je suis toujours assise en face de lui, aux quatre balais, sirotant ma bière au beurre et discutant de beaucoup de chose avec Drago. Il me raconta son exil avec ses parents le temps que le monde des sorciers se calme, l'audition ou Harry les a disculpé, leur départ en Amérique suite à cela puis leur retour il y a cinq ans. De mon côté, je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, les mariages, les naissances mais je ne lui dis rien sur Olivia. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Je ne pense plus à rien, juste à ce moment là. À Drago et moi.

- _Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Granger au fait ?_ Me rappel t-il et j'écarquillais les yeux, n'y pensant plus du tout.

- _Oh non ! Elle va me tuer, c'est sûr._ Je me lève, fini ma choppe avant d'enfiler ma veste. _Je suis désolée de partir comme ça mais...elle va me tuer, vraiment._

- _Ça ne fait rien._ Il sourit tout en se levant. _Nous aurons d'autres occasions de se voir._

- _Tu veux me revoir ?_ Lui demandais-je en le regardant.

- _Oui. Pas toi ?_

- _Si._ Dis-je rapidement, le faisant sourire. _Euh...tu m'envoies une lettre quand tu as le temps et euh...à bientôt alors._

- _À bientôt, Nilin._

 ** _J_** e lui fais un signe de main avant de sortir du pub. Je transplane alors devant la maison de Hermione et Ron. Une petite maison de campagne entouré de champs et j'aime beaucoup passé du temps ici. Je souffle un bon coup avant de toquer contre la porte en bois ou, deux minutes plus tard, mon amie m'ouvre. En me voyant, ses traits se durcissent, ses poings se posent sur ses hanches et j'attends ce qu'il va arriver par la suite.

- _Nilin ! Tu es en retard de trois heures, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps et figure toi que je m'inquiétais. J'ai téléphoné à Molly pour savoir si tu étais passé déposer Olivia et quand elle m'a dit que oui, j'étais furieuse. Ou est-ce que tu étais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais d'important pour me laisser en plan ?_

- _Tu as fini ?_ Lui demandais-je après avoir levé les yeux. _Et je peux rentrer ?_

- _Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je te demanderai de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir._

- _Sauf que tu m'aimes beaucoup alors tu vas me faire rentrer._ Je lui souris, elle soupir et me laisse entrer dans le salon. _Et je suis désolée pour mon retard et oui, il y a une bonne explication._

- _J'espère bien !_ Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _Tu veux du thé ?_

- _Non merci._ Je m'assois sur le canapé et elle me rejoins.

- _Alors ?_

- _Et bien, comme chaque deux mai, je vais à Pré-au-lard déposer des lys sur le monument._ Elle acquiesce. _D'habitude il n'y a personne sauf que aujourd'hui, j'ai vu quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps._

- _Ah bon ? Qui ?_

- _Drago Malefoy._ Je souris et elle écarquille les yeux.

- _Je pensais que la famille Malefoy n'habitait plus en Angleterre._

- _Oui moi aussi mais il m'a invité à boire un verre, on s'est mit à discuter et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'ai donc appris qu'ils étaient revenu ici il y a cinq ans._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis quand tu l'as vu ?_

- _J'étais contente._ Je souris. _Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu alors ouais, ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir._

- _Nilin, tu nous en a jamais vraiment parlé mais..._ Je la vois hésiter. _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Malefoy avant la guerre ?_

- _Je devais passer les vacances chez lui, rien de plus._

- _Oui mais, pourquoi ? Il y a bien une raison non ?_

- _Non._ Hermione me regarde comme pour me dire ''menteuse'' et je souffle. _Très bien. Il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous..._

- _Tu veux dire que tu as trompé Fred ?_

- _Non ! Avec Drago, on s'est juste embrassé quelque fois._

- _Combien ?_

- _Euh...il y a eu celui après le bal, celui dans la volière et...chez lui. Trois._

- _C'est déjà beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ?_ Je sens le regard de mon amie sur moi.

- _Je te l'accorde mais...je ne sais pas vraiment, Drago me plaisait beaucoup. Nous nous sommes rapprochés lors de notre sixième année, nous sommes devenus amis puis un peu plus au fil du temps. Chez lui, je me souviens qu'il voulait m'avouer ses sentiments mais je l'ai coupé, je ne voulais l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui._

- _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés alors que toi, tu n'en avais rien à faire de lui._ Me dit Hermione et je haussais les épaules.

- _Il me plaisait Hermione._ Je la regarde. _Il m'attirait beaucoup et comme je te l'avais dis, s'il n'y avait pas eu Fred, oui je serai sortit avec lui._

- _D'accord._ Elle me sourit. _Le week-end prochain, on sort ?_

 _ **J**_ e ris en entendant sa demande. Croyez-moi ou non mais Hermione aime sortir le week-end, lâcher prise quelques heures, boire un peu d'alcool et danser. C'est elle qui nous a fait connaître les night-club du côté des Moldus et il est vrai que c'est plutôt plaisant. Mon amie aime beaucoup m'emmener dans ces endroits car pour elle, je ne dois pas rester seule toute ma vie, il faut donc que je rencontre quelqu'un au plus vite. Seulement, moi je ne veux pas. Certes j'ai fais le deuil de Fred mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à faire rentrer quelqu'un dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir autant que j'ai souffert la perte de Fred.

- _Oui si tu veux, mais va falloir prévenir Molly._ Lui dis-je.

- _Tu t'en chargera lorsque tu iras chercher Olivia._ Elle me sourit et je lève les yeux au ciel. _J'ai déjà hâte d'y être._

- _Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu aimerai aller te trémousser dans ce genre d'endroit, je ne l'aurai pas cru._ Je ris et elle sourit en rougissant légèrement. _On va faire du shopping ?_

- _Toi et ton shopping._

 _ **N**_ ous passons donc notre après-midi à faire du lèche vitrine dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse mais aussi dans Londres, dans les magasins Moldus ou Hermione se rend souvent. En fin d'après-midi, vers cinq heure, je dis au revoir à mon amie en lui souhaitant une bonne semaine puis je transplane au Terrier ou j'entre sans frapper tout en m'annonçant. Je pose mes sacs dans l'entrée, enlève ma veste puis vais dans la cuisine ou je retrouve Olivia avec Molly, en train de préparer un gâteau au chocolat d'après ce que je vois.

- _Maman !_ S'écrie Olivia en sautant du petit tabouret sur lequel elle était pour venir me sauter dans les bras. _Tu m'as manqué._

- _Oh mon ange._ Lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi. _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué._ Je lui embrasse la joue avant de la poser à terre. _Alors, cette journée ?_

- _C'était trop bien ! Avec Rose et Hugo nous avons joués dans le jardin, après nous avons été nous promener avec mamie et papy, je t'ai fais un bouquet de fleur maman._ Elle va chercher le bouquet qu'elle me tend, je souris en le prenant. _Et l'après-midi tonton George est arrivé et il nous a montré les nouvelles farces qu'il avait fabriqué._

- _J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas donné de bonbon bizarre._ Rétorquais-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise, posant le bouquet sur la table. _Parce que si c'est le cas, il va entendre parler de moi._

- _J'ai surveillé de loin, ne t'inquiète pas Nilin chérie._ Me dit Molly et je lui souris.

- _Maman, on peut rester manger ici ce soir ?_ Me demande Olivia en venant s'asseoir sur moi.

- _C'est plutôt à mamie que tu dois demander._ Je ris.

- _Mamie on peut rester manger ici ?_

- _Bien sûr ma puce. Qu'en dis maman ?_ Olivia tourne son visage vers moi, attendant une réponse.

- _Maman est d'accord._

- _NOUS SOMMES LA !_ Hurla la voix d'Angelina avant qu'elle apparaisse dans la cuisine, Roxanne dans ses bras et Fred derrière elle. _Bonsoir tout le monde._

 _ **I**_ ls nous disent bonjour avant que les enfants nous laissent seules dans la cuisine, préférant aller jouer dans le salon. Nous parlons toutes les trois et je me rend compte que Angelina est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle est gentille et a beaucoup d'humour. Je me rend compte que notre petite guéguerre était ridicule mais bon, que pouvons nous faire contre la jalousie ? Pas grand chose. Dans notre petite discussion, je demande à Molly si elle pourra garder les enfants le week-end prochain avec Arthur et elle est totalement d'accord. Angelina me demande si George et elle pourront venir et c'est avec un grand sourire que j'accepte.

 _ **A**_ près dîner, Olivia et moi rejoignons notre maison, remerciant Molly et Arthur de nous avoir permis de manger avec eux ce soir et d'avoir gardé Olivia. Je couche Olivia avant de me rendre dans la salle d'eau ou je me fais couler un bain. Une fois dans l'eau bien chaude, je ferme les yeux et des images défilent derrière mes paupières, les mêmes que d'habitude. Celles ou je suis en compagnie de Fred, je revois nos moments qu'on a partagés ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais, je revois son corps sans vie dans la Grande Salle. Puis, comme chaque soir, je pleure silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Olivia dans la pièce à côté. Il me manque tellement.

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


	60. Chapter 2 - 10 ans plus tard

_**J**_ 'ai été déçu de ne pas recevoir une lettre ou un mot de la part de Drago. Peut-être qu'il était occupé et qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour qu'on se voient. Et puis, peut-être qu'il attendait que je lui en envoie une moi aussi. Je vais attendre encore quelques jours et si je n'ai toujours rien reçu, alors je prendrai l'initiative de le faire.

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui, samedi soir, je rejoignais mes amis qui s'étaient tous réuni chez Ron et Hermione. À chaque sorties, nous nous retrouvions tous chez eux, nous nous retrouvions pour parler un peu de notre semaine avant de partir se lâcher un peu. Ce soir là, Hermione nous emmena dans un festival de musique à Londres même et il y avait beaucoup de monde.

 ** _C_** 'était lumineux, la musique frappait fortement dans mes oreilles mais ce n'était pas si dérangeant. De suite, nous nous mettons dans l'ambiance, nous bougeons nos têtes, nos bras, nos corps sur le rythme de la musique. Les garçons se proposèrent pour aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, chose que nous acceptions en restant près de la pelouse.

- _Bon Nilin, ce soir tu te trouves quelqu'un !_ Me dit Ginny à l'oreille pour que je puisse entendre.

- _On verra._ Lui répondis-je de la même manière avec un petit sourire.

 _ **J**_ e voyais le regard de Hermione sur moi mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Les garçons nous retrouvèrent, nos boissons dans leur mains, essayent de ne pas les lâcher par terre. Je pris mon verre de bière, allégeant l'emprise de George tout en le remerciant puis je me mis à boire à petite gorgée, dansant sur place. Comme d'habitude, j'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle pour tout le monde. C'est vrai, j'étais la seule personne du groupe à être célibataire et voir ces couples danser ensemble, s'embrasser, s'enlacer me tordait l'estomac.

 _ **P**_ erdant mon regard dans la foule de danseur en face de moi, je me mis à penser à Drago. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il était déjà couché ? Est-ce qu'il lisait un livre quelconque ? Ou peut-être qu'il était avec une fille. Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à cette dernière pensée. Pourquoi cela me gênait de le savoir en présence d'une femme ? Il ne faut plus que j'y pense.

- _Tu penses à Malefoy ?_ Me demanda Hermione en passant son bras autour de mon cou.

- _Quoi ? Non._ Répondis-je rapidement. _Non, je ne pensais à rien._

- _M'ouais._ Dit-elle pas convaincu. _Tu peux me le dire si tu penses à lui._

- _Je ne pense pas à lui._

- _D'accord._ Elle me sourit et remit son bras contre son corps. _Est-ce qu'il t'a contacté depuis l'autre jour ?_

- _Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse._

- _Pourquoi ?_ Je haussais les épaules car je n'avais aucune réponse à lui fournir. _Tu m'as pas dit qu'il voulait te revoir ?_

- _Si mais il m'aurai déjà envoyé un mot. Enfin je crois._

- _Ou alors il te fait poiroter._

- _Poiroter ? Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Je n'avais jamais entendu ce mot._

- _Il te fait attendre._ Se reprit Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière. _Ou il n'ose pas._

- _Drago, ne pas oser ?_ Je ricane. _Impossible._

- _Tu sais, un garçon c'est bizarre._ Me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. _Ils disent que nous sommes compliqués nous les femmes mais ils le sont également._

- _Ça je suis bien d'accord._ Souris-je.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, il te contactera Nilin._ Elle frotte mon bras de sa main en me souriant. _Amuse-toi ce soir._

 ** _J_** 'acquiesçais et elle repartie vers Ron, qui l'a prit directement dans ses bras. Je poussai un soupir, buvais d'une traite ce qu'il me restait de bière, jetait mon verre dans une poubelle non loin et partit danser, m'enfonçant dans la foule en délire. Je bougeais mes bras et mon corps en rythme avec la musique, qui passait souvent lorsque nous allions dans les night-club.

 _ **J**_ e ne faisais pas attention à ceux qui m'entourait, je vivais le moment, fermant les yeux pour mieux m'imprégner. J'adorai ce genre d'endroit, c'est vrai qu'au début je n'étais pas très à l'aise mais au fil des années, je me suis laissée aller et maintenant je ne ressens plus la gêne du début.

 _ **D**_ es musiques défilaient, des lentes, des rythmées et je m'amusais toujours autant. Je n'avais pas revu mes amis depuis un petit moment mais je ne me faisais pas de souci pour eux. On se donnaient toujours une certaine heure pour nous retrouver et aujourd'hui c'était quatre heure du matin, j'avais encore beaucoup de temps devant moi.

 _ **J**_ e fis d'ailleurs une petite pause pour aller me rafraîchir, me commandant une deuxième bière. Je ne buvais pas trop d'alcool, je n'aimais pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même et de mes pensées. J'avais un peu peur de ce que je pourrai dire ou faire. Sûrement des choses stupides.

- _Comment tu t'appelles ?_ M'aborda un jeune homme qui devait avoir mon âge.

Avant de lui répondre, je l'observais sans m'en cacher. Il était plutôt mignon, brun aux yeux bleu, un très beau sourire, grand. Je lui souris quand je remarquais qu'il me reluquait lui aussi.

- _Nilin et toi ?_

- _Aidan._ J'acquiesçais et bu une gorgée. _Tu as quel âge ?_

- _On ne demande pas son âge à une fille._ Répliquais-je et il rit.

- _C'est vrai._ Il me sourit. _Tu es venu seule ?_

- _Non, avec des amis. Ils sont...un peu partout._ Dis-je en montrant la foule de ma main. _Et toi ?_

- _Avec mon frère. Je te paye une autre bière ?_ Me demande t-il et je regarde mon verre vide, je n'avais pas remarqué que je l'avais déjà terminé.

- _Non merci. Je vais aller danser._

 _ **J**_ e lui souris, posa mon verre sur le bar et repartit dans la foule, levant les bras en l'air et secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Lorsque je me retournai, Aidan me suivait, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Bon, je crois que je vais passer ma soirée avec ce garçon mais il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous. Certes il est mignon et il à l'air gentil mais...j'avoue qu'il y a déjà un autre garçon qui est dans mes pensées.

* * *

 _ **Q**_ u'elle heure était-il ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Depuis que j'avais fais la rencontre de Aidan, j'enchaînais les danses et les bières, toutes offerte par lui. Je n'avais pas revu mes amis mais à vrai dire, je n'avais pas pensé à eux de la soirée. Aidan était très gentil, bien sûr il avait essayé de m'embrasser quelques fois mais je le repoussai en riant à chaque fois. Je n'étais pas bourrée, juste un peu trop joyeuse et je me laissai faire quand il se collait contre moi et me touchait les bras ou mes hanches.

- _Nilin !_ Entendis-je faiblement près de moi. _Nilin !_ Je sentis une main prendre mon bras et je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Ginny. _Enfin je te retrouve._

- _Quoi ?_ Riais-je en n'entendant pas ce qu'elle me disait. _C'est trop cool Ginny ici !_

- _Viens, on doit rentrer maintenant._ Me hurla t-elle à l'oreille mais je ne voulais pas partir maintenant. _Aller Nilin._

- _Tu vois pas qu'elle ne veut pas venir._ Lui dit Aidan en passant un bras autour de ma taille pour me coller contre lui.

- _Et toi, tu vois pas qu'elle est trop joyeuse pour avoir les idées claires ? Lâche-là !_

- _Laisse-nous nous amuser petite._ Il lui sourit et elle me lâcha avant de partir.

 _ **J**_ e me demandais pourquoi Ginny était partie aussi vite, d'habitude elle insistait jusqu'à ce j'accepte de la suivre. Sauf que les autres fois, il n'y avait pas de garçon collé contre moi. Une autre chanson prit le relais et de nouveau, je balançais mes bras, ma tête et mon corps tout comme Aidan qui ne me lâchait pas.

- _Nilin !_ Entendis-je de nouveau et cette fois je me retournais.

Mon cœur qui battait déjà rapidement se mit à battre encore plus vite en voyant cet homme arriver. Je m'arrêtais de danser et le regardait se mouvoir entre les personnes, se frayant un passage entre eux. Fred était là, il venait vers moi et je me mis à sourire. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait, je n'entendais plus la musique, je ne sentais plus les mains de Aidan sur moi, tout ce que je voyais c'était Fred, déterminé, marcher vers moi. Dès qu'il fût près de moi, je lui sautais dans les bras, contente de le voir ici.

- _Rentrons._ Me dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

- _T'es conscients qu'elle dansait avec moi ?_ Demanda Aidan.

- _Je m'en contre fou._ Il lui tourna le dos, me tenant toujours contre lui avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans la foule.

 _ **J**_ 'étais toujours dans ses bras, ne voulant plus le lâcher lorsque nous arrivions près des autres. Je les entendais vaguement parler entre eux, ils parlaient de la fête, des musiques passées ainsi que le fait qu'ils ont dû me chercher pendant des heures.

- _Nilin, tu peux me lâcher maintenant._ Me dit Fred mais je resserrais mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes sur sa taille.

- _Je te lâcherai plus jamais Fred._

 _ **U**_ n silence remplit soudain notre groupe et j'entendis Fred souffler près de mon oreille. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, ça m'avait manqué de ne pas le prendre contre moi. Ou est-ce qu'il était passé d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi revenait-il d'un coup ?

- _Nilin, je ne suis pas Fred._

- _Arrête de dire des bêtises._ Riais-je en reculant ma tête pour la mettre en face de la sienne. _Je sais que c'est toi._

- _Non. Je suis George. Fred n'est plus là, Nilin..._

 _ **J**_ e pris alors conscience qu'il disait la vérité. Je le lâchais alors et me reculais le plus loin possible de lui, me sentant totalement idiote. Comment avais-je pu croire que c'était lui ? Il n'était plus là, c'est vrai. Je m'excusais un bon nombre de fois avant de me mettre à pleurer. Fred était mort, comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il allait revenir ? Je suis stupide.

- _Nilin._ Quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras et je reconnus le parfum de Hermione. _Ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien..._

- _On devrait rentrer._ Suggéra Angelina.

 _ **N**_ ous avons transplanés chez Hermione et Ron et de suite, mon amie s'est occupée de moi, m'installent dans leur canapé et me ramenant un verre d'eau. J'essuyais mes larmes et bu le verre cul sec, ce qui me fit du bien.

- _On va rentrer nous._ Dit Angelina après m'avoir regardé. _À plus tard._ George et elle transplanèrent.

- _Nous aussi on va y aller._ Nous dit Harry en prenant la main de sa femme avant de transplaner.

- _Tu veux rester ici ?_ Me demanda Hermione, assise près de moi.

- _Je ne veux pas déranger..._

- _Tu ne déranges jamais Nilin._ Me dit Ron et je lui souris. _Je vais aller prendre une petite douche moi._ Il embrassa Hermione sur le front et monta à l'étage.

- _Nilin, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure..._

- _Je suis désolée._ La coupais-je. _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de confondre George avec..._

- _Tu avais sans doute bu un peu trop d'alcool._ Elle me frotte le dos en me souriant. _Ce n'est rien. Je pense que George ne va pas t'en tenir rigueur._

- _Ouais..._ Je renifle. _Je vais aller dormir._

- _Tu sais ou est la chambre d'amis._

 ** _J_** 'acquiesce, me lève puis traverse le salon afin de tomber dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'amis. J'entre dans la pièce, allume la lumière puis vais m'allonger sur le lit deux places qui trône au centre. Je regarde le plafond et me repasse la soirée dans ma tête. Je m'amusais bien et c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être bu un peu trop de bières mais je me sentais bien après. Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de George demain. Je ferme petit à petit mes yeux et m'endors.

* * *

- _Bonjour Nilin,_ me salua Hermione lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine.

- _Salut._ Je souris et m'assois sur une chaise.

- _Tu veux quelque chose ?_

- _Juste un verre de jus d'orange ou ce que tu as fera l'affaire._ Je me prends la tête entre mes mains.

- _Mal de tête ?_ J'acquiesce et elle rit doucement. _Tient prend ça._

- _Merci._ Je prends le médicament qu'elle me tend et l'avale avec le jus de pomme qu'elle m'a servit. _Ou est Ron ?_

- _Partit chercher Rose, Hugo et Olivia._

- _Oh fallait pas, j'aurai pu y aller moi-même._ Lui dis-je et elle hausse les épaules.

- _En fait, tu as reçu ceci._ Elle me tend une enveloppe que je prends du bout des doigts. _Et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans les parages si c'est de la part de Malefoy alors comme je sais qu'il reste chez ses parents longtemps, je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher les enfants._

- _Tu...tu penses que c'est de Drago ?_

- _J'en suis sûr. Aller ouvre-là !_

Elle était plus excitée que moi ce qui me fit rire. J'ouvris alors l'enveloppe puis dépliais la lettre. Rien qu'à la façon dont s'est écrit, je sus que c'était bien Drago. Je lançais un regard à ma meilleure amie en souriant et elle vient se mettre derrière moi pour la lire.

 _Nilin,_  
 _Excuse-moi d'avoir mit autant de temps avant de t'envoyer ma lettre._  
 _À vrai dire, je n'osais pas. Pas facile à croire, je sais mais c'est la vérité._  
 _J'ai été content de te revoir la dernière fois et comme je te l'ai dis,_  
 _j'aimerai te revoir encore. J'espère que c'est la même chose de ton côté._  
 _Si le cœur t'en dit, rejoins-moi à King's Cross mercredi soir, vers 20h,_  
 _je t'invite à dîner. Si tu ne peux pas ce jour-là, ce n'est pas grave, nous_  
 _nous arrangerons pour un autre jour._  
 _Je te souhaite un bon début de semaine._  
 _D.M_

- _Dit oui._ Me dit Hermione et je ris. _Quoi ?_

- _Ce n'est pas à toi de décider Hermione._

- _Je sais mais je vois bien que tu es heureuse de le voir alors vas-y._

- _Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?_

- _Menteuse._ Elle sourit et je baisse la tête. _Nilin, tu as le droit de voir Malefoy, personne ne te jugera._

- _Toi je sais mais les autres ? Ils ne l'appréciaient pas à Poudlard._

- _Harry a défendu sa famille, il pourra très bien accepter le fait que tu le vois. Je pense que c'est pour Ron que ça va être plus compliqué._

- _Je crois aussi. Mais tu as raison, j'ai le droit de le voir. Personne ne va m'en empêcher._

- _Exactement !_ Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois. _Je pourrai garder Olivia si tu veux._

- _Merci._ Dis-je sincèrement.


	61. Chapter 3 - 10 ans plus tard

_Date : 12 mai 2009_  
 _Lieu : 19h40 ; Loutry Ste Chaspoule_

- _Tu es trop belle maman._ Me dit Olivia en entrant dans ma chambre alors que je me coiffe.

- _Ah oui ? Merci ma chérie._

- _Tu vas ou ?_

- _Je vais voir un ancien camarade de classe._ Je lui souris.

- _C'est un garçon ou une fille ?_ Elle me demande avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit.

- _Un garçon._

- _Comment il s'appelle ?_

- _Drago Malefoy._ Je peaufine mon maquillage dans le miroir ce qui me permet d'observer Olivia à travers.

- _Et tu l'aimes bien ?_

- _Dit donc petite curieuse_ , je me retourne en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches. _Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ?_

- _Parce que je suis curieuse._ Elle me sourit. _Maman ?_

- _Hum ?_ Je me retourne vers le miroir.

- _Quand est-ce que j'aurai un nouveau papa ?_

 _ **J**_ e me crispe en entendant sa question. Je me souviens lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé ou était son papa la toute première fois, elle venait d'avoir sept ans. C'est avec beaucoup de mal que je lui avais fait comprendre que son papa n'était plus de ce monde et qu'elle ne le verrai jamais. Elle n'avait pas pleuré contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé, elle avait juste acquiescé et elle était repartie s'amuser avec Victoire.

- _Maman ?_

- _Aller on y va._ Je dis en ignorant sa question. _Va mettre tes chaussures._

 _ **E**_ lle soupira avant de sortir de ma chambre à pas lourd. Que répondre à cette question ? Je n'avais moi-même pas la réponse. Je sors de ma chambre et descend l'escalier qui mène directement dans le salon. Olivia m'attend dans le hall d'entrée, prête avec son sac dans une main, ou des vêtements de rechange ainsi que sa peluche pour dormir s'y trouvaient. Nous sortons dehors, je ferme la maison d'un coup de baguette puis après avoir prit la main de ma fille, je nous fais transplaner dans le jardin de mes meilleurs amis.

- _Tu vas être en retard_ , me dit Hermione une fois dans son salon.

- _Mais non._ Lui dis-je puis je regarde l'heure sur ma montre et écarquille les yeux. _Merde !_

- _Nilin !_ Rouspéta mon amie en m'entendant jurer.

- _Pardon._ J'embrasse Olivia sur le front. _Tu es sage hein._

- _Je le suis toujours maman._ Soupira t-elle avant de rejoindre Hugo et Rose.

- _Oui...euh...je file._

- _Passe une bonne soirée._ Me dit Hermione en souriant.

 _ **J**_ e la remercie d'un signe de tête puis transplane dans Londres, dans une ruelle non loin de la gare. C'est d'un pas pressé que j'arrive devant King's Cross, regardant à droite et à gauche si je ne voyais pas Drago. Les réverbères m'éclairaient et enfin je le vis, assis sur un banc en pierre, observant les quelques Londoniens qui passaient devant lui.

- _Salut._ Dis-je en arrivant près de lui. _Je suis désolée du retard..._

- _Ce n'est pas grave._ Il me sourit avant de se lever et je dû lever les yeux pour le regarder. _L'importance c'est que tu sois venu._

 _ **J**_ e lui souris et le scrute. Il est très classe dans son pull noir et son jeans foncé. Quand il remarque que je le regarde, il laisse échapper un petit rire qui me fait rougir.

- _J'ai été réserver une table dans un restaurant non loin d'ici._

- _Si je me souviens bien, ce sont tous des restaurants plutôt chic dans le coin._

- _C'est vrai._ Il acquiesce et me tend son bras. _Cela ne t'importune pas j'espère._

- _Non, au contraire._ Je passe mon bras droit autour du sien et nous commençons à marcher. _Merci de m'inviter._

 _ **N**_ ous ne parlons pas du trajet et c'est un peu gênant. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je me sens un peu intimidée à vrai dire. Quand nous arrivons devant le restaurant, je ne m'étais pas trompée sur le fait qu'il était chic. Je n'avais mangé ici, la plupart du temps je mangeais chez les Weasley ou chez mes amis ou lorsqu'on sortaient, nous allions dans des bar/restaurant ou le repas ne coûtait pas cher.

 _ **D**_ rago me laissa entrer la première et de suite, un homme vient nous prendre nos vestes avant qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, un registre à la main nous demanda si nous avions réservé et si oui à quel nom. Drago s'en occupa tandis que j'observais les lieux. Tout était de blanc, d'or et de beige. C'était épuré et très raffiné. La jeune femme nous demanda de la suivre et tandis que je la suivais, je sentis la main de Drago dans le bas de mon dos, ce qui fit battre mon cœur.

 ** _L_** e restaurant était grand et spacieux, les tables étaient toutes de couleur noir, un lustre de couleur or pendait au dessus de chacune, les chaises étaient blanches avec du rembourrage rouge. La jeune femme nous attribua une table avant de nous dire qu'on allait s'occuper de nous dans un instant. Drago la remercia avant de m'aider à prendre place sur ma chaise. Les joues rougit, je le regardais s'installer en face de moi, un petit sourire aux coin des lèvres.

- _Je ne te savais pas si gentleman._ Lui dis-je.

- _C'est une nouvelle facette de moi que tu découvres._ Il plongea ses iris dans les miennes. _Comment vas-tu ?_

- _Très bien, et toi ?_

- _Aussi._ Il me sourit.

 _ **D**_ e nouveau un silence s'installe entre nous. J'observe les autres tables autour de nous. Derrière la notre, un groupe d'amis ou de collègues mangent dans le calme ; un couple sur notre droite s'embrassent ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde mais ça ne me dérange pas, au moins nous sommes tranquille et nous pouvons parler sans hausser la voix. Encore faut-il trouver un sujet de conversation.

- _Tu n'es pas très bavarde,_ me fait remarquer le blond.

- _Je suis un peu intimidée à vrai dire._ Lui confiais-je en jouant avec ma serviette.

- _Nilin intimidée, c'est nouveau._ Il se moque de moi et je ris légèrement. _C'est parce que je t'ai emmené ici ? Tu veux aller ailleurs ?_

- _Non, non nous sommes bien ici. C'est juste que...je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé en tête à tête avec un garçon._

- _Mais l'autre jour, quand je t'ai invité à boire une bière au beurre, tu étais plus bavarde._

- _Ce n'était pas dans le même contexte._

- _Bonsoir,_ nous interromps un serveur. _Vous prendrez un apéritif ou vous dîner directement ?_

- _Nous allons dîner directement._ Dit Drago.

- _Très bien. Alors voici les cartes._ Il nous en donna une chacun. _Je reviendrais vers vous dans quelques minutes._

- _Merci._ Disons-nous tout en regardant le menu tandis que le serveur s'en alla.

- _Prend ce qui te plaît et ne fais pas attention aux prix._ Me dit Drago.

- _Je ne veux pas..._

- _Nilin._ Me coupa t-il et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- _D'accord, je ne fais pas attention aux prix._

 ** _L_** es plats avaient l'air tous plus succulent les uns que les autres. Le serveur revient vers nous et prit notre commande avant de nous laisser une nouvelle fois. Les clients arrivaient peu à peu tandis que d'autres partaient.

- _Tu vis toujours chez les Weasley ?_ Me demanda t-il.

- _Non, j'ai acheté une maison dans le village voisin._

- _Tu vis seule ?_ Un serveur nous servit un verre de vin rouge.

- _Oui._ Dis-je en prenant mon verre. _Et toi ?_

- _Mes parents habitent au Manoir et moi je vis pas loin, dans un autre Manoir mais moins grand que celui de mes parents._

- _Comment vont tes parents ?_

- _Bien. Mon père essaie de trouver un travail au Ministère mais en vu de son passé, ils ne veulent pas de lui. Ma mère reste au Manoir toute la journée._

- _Elle ne rend pas visite à ses amies ?_

- _Il n'y a que les Greengrass qui lui parle, les autres préfère rester loin de nous._ J'acquiesce en buvant mon vin à petites gorgée. _Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ?_

- _Non. Je ne sais pas si il est à Azkaban. Je n'ai pas vu son nom dans la Gazette alors je suppose qu'il est toujours libre._

 ** _L_** e serveur arriva avec nos entrées puis, tout en dégustant nos plats, Drago et moi discutons de nos années à Poudlard. Il me dit qu'il a été con d'accepter de devenir un mangemort, d'avoir voulu tuer Dumbledore et d'avoir été aussi méchant avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi lors de nos premières années.

- _Je te détestais vraiment._ Lui dis-je. _Tu étais tellement agaçant, tu te prenais vraiment pour le prince des Serpentard, tu étais le fils à papa et ça nous énervait tellement._

- _Je m'en doute._ Il sourit, amusé.

- _Plus tu grandissais et plus tu nous cherchais puis lors de notre sixième année, je t'ai trouvé bizarre. Tu étais tout le temps ailleurs, tu ne prenais plus le temps de nous rabaisser comme tu en avais l'habitude alors j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. Au fil du temps nous nous sommes rapprochés et devenu amis._ Je souris. _Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous ?_

- _Dans la Tour d'Astronomie ?_ J'acquiesce. _Je me souviens oui. C'était le rendez-vous le plus long de toute ma vie._

- _Tu plaisantes j'espère._

- _Non._

- _Ah..._ Je finis mon assiette sans le regarder, vexée de ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- _Tu crois tout ce qu'on te dis._ Rigola t-il. _Ce rendez-vous était plutôt pas mal, et si je me souviens bien, je t'avais dis que je me sentais bien avec toi._

- _C'est vrai._ J'acquiesce en souriant. _Tu le pensais vraiment ?_

- _Suis-je le genre de personne à me dévoiler facilement ?_

- _Non._

 _ **C**_ 'est vrai qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un qui se dévoile comme ça, il a toujours caché ses sentiments et j'avais été surprise mais aussi touchée de ses paroles. Le dessert arriva, j'avais choisi une crêpe au nutella avec deux boules de glaces à la vanille et à la fraise. Drago lui a prit un crumble aux fruits rouges.

- _Tu as toujours la marque ?_

- _Oui mais elle s'efface._ Elle ne se voit presque plus.

- _Je peux voir ?_ Pour seule réponse, il releva la manche de son pull. _On voit juste les contours._

- _Je suis content qu'elle disparaisse._

- _Et moi je suis contente que le mal ai disparu._ Je fini ma glace avant de me lever. _Je reviens._

 _ **I**_ l acquiesce puis je vais demander à un serveur ou se trouve les toilettes. Je descends un escalier avant d'arriver dans un couloir ou se trouve les toilettes pour homme et femme. Lorsque je remonte, je vois Drago penché sur la table, les doigts liés et il regarde un couple en compagnie de leur deux enfants. Il sourit et je le trouve vraiment beau à ce moment là.

- _Nous pouvons y aller._ Lui dis-je après être revenu vers notre table.

-Je vais payer, je te rejoins devant.

 _ **J**_ 'acquiesce et vais récupérer ma veste avant de sortir dehors. Les mains dans les poches, j'attends mon ami en scrutant les gens marcher sur le trottoir. Drago arrive peu de temps après et nous nous dirigeons vers la gare King's Cross.

- _Acceptes-tu de me revoir ?_ Me demanda t-il lorsque nous sommes sur le point de nous quitter.

- _Oui._ Je lui souris.

- _Quand es-tu disponible ?_

- _Je travaille du lundi au vendredi toute la journée sauf le mercredi après-midi et le week-end._

- _Tu travailles au Ministère ?_

- _Non, j'aide George avec la boutique._

- _Je passerai te voir alors._

- _D'accord._ Murmurais-je en acquiesçant. _Alors salut._

 ** _J_** e lui fais un signe de la main auquel il répond par un sourire puis je lui tourne le dos afin de partir. J'aimerai qu'il me retienne, j'aimerai qu'il me dise que la soirée n'est pas terminée mais il n'en fait rien. Il me laisse partir et je me demande quand est-ce qu'il viendra me rendre visite sur mon lieu travail. Je repense à notre soirée et je souris avant de transplaner.

* * *

 _ **L**_ e lendemain, lorsque j'arrive chez Hermione, celle-ci me saute littéralement dessus pour que je lui décrive ma soirée sans oublier les détails. Je ris de sa curiosité mais je ne lui dis rien, du moins pas pour l'instant. Je la laisse en plan dans la cuisine pour aller dans la chambre d'ami, là ou Olivia a dormi cette nuit. Quand j'ouvre la porte, grâce à la lumière du couloir je peux distinguer la petite silhouette de ma fille dans la pénombre. Elle dort encore et je souris avant de refermer la porte.

- _Bon, maintenant que tu as été voir Olivia, tu vas me raconter ?_ S'impatienta mon amie, me faisant rire une nouvelle fois.

- _Il m'a invité dans un restaurant luxueux de Londres, nous avons mangés tout en discutant et nous nous sommes dit au revoir. Rien de plus._

- _Vous avez parlés de quoi ?_

- _Au début personne ne parlait, je crois qu'on étaient intimidés l'un par l'autre enfin je ne sais pas vraiment._ Je hausse les épaules et elle sourit. _Ensuite il m'a demandé si je vivais toujours chez Molly et Arthur, nous avons évoqués ses parents et mon père puis nous avons discutés de nos années à Poudlard._

- _C'est tout ?_

- _Bah oui ! Tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi ?_ Je ris.

- _Je ne sais pas. De votre relation par exemple._

- _On vient tout juste de se retrouver Hermione, je préfère prendre mon temps._

- _Tu lui as parlé de Olivia ?_

- _Non._ Je dis sans la regarder.

- _Tu aurai dû._

- _J_ _e lui dirai lorsque je me sentirai prête à le lui dire._

- _Très bien. C'est ton choix._ Elle me sourit. _Tu vas le revoir ?_

- _Avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir à la boutique._

- _Ooooh !_ Se réjouit Hermione avec un grand sourire. _Ça veut tout dire._

- _N'importe quoi._ Lui dis-je en riant.

* * *

 _ **L**_ e mercredi suivant, je m'attendais à la visite de Drago à la boutique mais je fus déçu en ne le voyant pas y venir de la journée. Je me suis dis que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait dû avoir un empêchement et qu'il viendrait un autre jour. Seulement, je ne le vis pas du mois, ce qui m'inquiéta puisque je ne reçu aucune nouvelle de lui non plus. Hermione m'avait réconforter en me disant qu'elle l'avait aperçut deux fois au Ministère et qu'il allait bien.

 _ **L**_ es vacances d'été débutèrent rapidement, réunissant la famille Weasley au grand complet. J'aimais beaucoup ce genre de rassemblement ou l'on revoyait tout le monde, qu'on discutaient toute la journée, regardant nos enfants s'amuser dans le jardin avec bonheur, ou l'ont pouvaient petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner dehors jusqu'à point d'heure grâce à la chaleur de la journée. Nous étions heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

 _ **C**_ e soir-là, après être rentrée et avoir couché Olivia dans son lit, un hibou vient taper son bec contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je regardais l'heure, un peu plus de onze heures. Je fronçais les sourcils mais lui ouvrit la fenêtre afin qu'il puisse entrer. Je pris la lettre attachée à sa patte puis en prit connaissance.

 _Nilin,_  
 _Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de nouvelles_  
 _avant mais je n'avais pas spécialement le temps pour le faire._  
 _J'étais pas mal occupé ce mois-ci pour des raisons personnelles_  
 _mais je vais pouvoir me libérer dans les jours à venir._  
 _Alors, cette fois, je viendrais te voir à la boutique._  
 _J'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses._  
 _D.M_

 _ **J**_ 'étais enfin soulagée d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait plus me voir et c'est le cœur léger que je partis me coucher.

 _ **L**_ e mois de juin touchait presque à sa fin mais je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Je me demandais s'il ne se fichait pas de moi ou si il était encore occupé. Ne croyant plus à sa venu, je me donnai à fond dans la boutique sous les regards amusé de George et Angelina.

 _ **P**_ uis, un jeudi après-midi, je le vis marcher entre les rayons, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, me dis-je intérieurement avant de me poster près de lui, les bras croisés sous ma poitrine.

- _Je n'avais plus l'espoir de te voir ici, un jour._

 ** _I_** l se tourna vers moi, me fixant de ses orbes bleu que j'aimais tant puis un léger sourire naquis sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire malicieux ou narquois mais plutôt un sourired'excuse.

- _Salut._ Me dit-il et j'en restais bouche bée.

- _Vraiment ? Tu ne t'excuses pas ?_

- _Je me suis déjà excusé dans ma lettre._

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai._ Dis-je en ricanant. _Drago Malefoy n'est pas le genre de personne à s'excuser tous les jours._

- _Tu m'en veux._ Remarqua t-il par dire sans me lâcher du regard.

- _Oui._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tu me pose vraiment la question ?_ Demandais-je surprise. _Tu m'avais dis que tu viendrais me voir le mercredi suivant notre dîner, tu n'es pas venu. J'attendais ta visite tous les jours jusqu'à recevoir ta lettre, un peu trop tardive à mon goût et de nouveau, je t'ai attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

- _Je suis là maintenant._ Il haussa les épaules, d'un air nonchalant.

- _Drago,_ soupirai-je.

- _J'avais certaines choses à régler, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir parce que je viens te voir seulement maintenant ?_

- _Si._ Je tourne ma tête dans l'allée, regardant un groupe d'adolescents rirent.

- _Nilin._ Je l'entends soupirer. _J'ai trouvé un travail._

 _ **À**_ cette annonce, je le regarde de nouveau, surprise. Il venait bien de me dire qu'il avait trouvé du travail ? Je souris, contente pour lui.

- _Enfin, je bataille pour avoir le poste que je souhaite._ Rectifie t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- _Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?_

- _Je préfère ne rien dire, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse._

- _C'est au Ministère, je le sais._ Lui avouais-je. _Hermione t'a vu là-bas._

- _Je comprends mieux._ Il soupir et passe sa main sur son visage. _Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas venu te voir plus tôt._

- _J'espère que tu auras le poste._ Lui dis-je en souriant et il acquiesça.

- _Tu finis à qu'elle heure ?_

- _Dans deux heures._ Lui répondis-je après avoir regardé ma montre.

- _Je t'invite quelque part alors._

- _Et si j'ai quelque chose de prévu ?_

- _Tu décommandes et passe la soirée avec moi._

- _Tu ne manques pas d'air._ Riais-je. _Mais c'est d'accord._

- _Je viendrais te chercher ici._

- _D'accord._

 ** _I_** l me sourit puis quitte la boutique sous les yeux de Angelina, à la caisse au même moment. Je m'approche d'elle sans faire attention à son regard posé sur moi.

- _Tu vois Malefoy ?_ Me demande t-elle subitement.

- _On se parle, c'est tout._ Je haussais les épaules.

- _Oui bien sûr._ Elle me sourit malicieusement. _Tu mens si mal Nilin._

- _Faux !_

- _Oh je t'assure que si !_ Ria t-elle.

- _Bref._ Dis-je avant de poser mes mains sur ses épaules. _Je prends ta place._

- _J'ai l'impression que tu fuis la discussion._ Se moqua t-elle en se levant. _Alors, tu vois Malefoy ?_

- _Peut-être._ Je m'assois derrière la caisse sous son regard insistant. _Bon, oui on se voient. Enfin c'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'invite quelque part._

- _Y aurait-il de l'amour dans l'air ?_

- _Arrête !_ Riais-je en même temps qu'elle. _N'importe quoi ! Va voir George et laisse moi tranquille !_

- _Mademoiselle ne veut pas étaler sa vie privée._ Elle sourit et je levais les yeux au ciel. _Très bien, comme tu veux. Moi j'dis qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air._

- _Angelina !_ M'écriais-je, elle rit et partit dans la boutique.

 _ **J**_ e ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago, non il y a juste une forte attirance entre nous. Bon, il me plaît ça c'est certain mais de là à dire qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air, non. Je ne dis pas que je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de lui, mais pour le moment je préfère prendre mon temps. Je ne veux pas vivre une histoire qui durera un mois, ce que je souhaite c'est trouver quelqu'un qui me correspond, qui m'aime également et qui est prêt à s'engager à long terme. Et, surtout, qu'il accepte Olivia.

 _ **S**_ i Drago veut les même choses que moi, alors peut-être que nous finirons ensemble. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et j'attends de voir ce que donne nos rendez-vous.


	62. Chapter 4 - 10 ans plus tard

_**C**_ omme prévu, Drago était devant la boutique à ma sortie. Il se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés et regardait les sorciers marcher face à lui. Je m'approche de lui et lui sourit quand j'arrive près de lui. Il me regarde de haut en bas puis me fait signe de le suivre en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Là-bas, nous prenons une table éloignée des autres, contre un mur mais aucun de nous ne prend la parole.

 _ **L**_ a nouvelle gérante du Chaudron Baveur, qui n'est autre que Hannah Abbot la femme de Neville, vient prendre notre commande. Une bièreaubeurre pour Drago et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Hannah prend de mes nouvelles et je suis heureuse qu'elle ne parle pas de Olivia. Elle repart après nous avoir sourit et de nouveau, un silence s'ensuit entre nous. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et lui non plus apparemment. Finalement, c'est lui qui prend la parole.

- _Je t'ai connu plus bavarde._

- _Je me suis assagie avec le temps._ Je lui souris. _Toi tu n'as jamais été un grand bavard._

- _C'est vrai. Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire._

 _ **H**_ annah revient avec nos boissons puis repart aussitôt.

- _Drago..._ Commençais-je sans le regarder. _Je...je suis contente que tu sois revenu._ Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je continua : _Je ne savais pas si j'allais te revoir un jour. Je pensais même que tu avais été exilé du Royaume-Unis._

- _Nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas y être._ Me dit-il. _Grâce à Potter, nous avons pu nous en sortir._

 _-Pourquoi être parti ?_

 _-Nous avons préféré faire profil bas pendant un moment. Nous voulions que la population sorcière s'apaise après les derniers événements qu'il y a eu et nous oublie, nous les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui._

 _-Je comprends._ Je hoche la tête tout en le regardant. _Mais, malgré tout ça, vous avez perdu la confiance de beaucoup de personne._

 _-Malheureusement oui._ Il boit une gorgée de sa bièreaubeurre. _C'est difficile mais nous allons y arriver._

 _-Je n'en doute pas._ Je lui souris avant de boire mon chocolat chaud. _Est-ce que tu vas me dire pour qu'elle poste tu vas travailler ?_

 _-Je te le dirai lorsque j'aurai reçu une réponse._

 _-Et si elle est négative ?_

 _-Alors je ne te dirai rien._ Il sourit et je lève les yeux. _Je ne pensais pas que tu travaillerai dans une boutique de farces et attrapes._

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais principalement, c'est vrai mais j'y ai été contrainte pour des raisons personnelles._ Lui dis-je.

- _Et, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire principalement ?_

 _-Naturaliste ou professeur de soins aux créatures magiques._

 _-Tu travailles à la boutique en la mémoire de Weasley ?_

 _-Non._ Dis-je rapidement.

 ** _J_** e baissais la tête sur ma tasse en me mordant la lèvre, refoulant mes larmes. Je m'excusais auprès de lui, me levais et partit aux toilettes. Un fois dans celle-ci, je prends une grande inspiration avant de me poster devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Pourquoi Drago a t-il parlé de lui ? Depuis le retour de Malefoy, je pense moins à Fred. Alors, pourquoi en a t-il parlé ?

 _ **J**_ e souffle longuement, essuie le maquillage qui a légèrement coulé sous mes yeux, sourit à mon reflet puis sort des toilettes pour retourner près de mon ami. Je vois qu'il a terminé son verre lorsque je m'assois en face de lui.

- _Ça va ?_ Me demande t-il et j'acquiesce. _Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras en parlant de..._

 _-C'est rien._ Le coupais-je en lui souriant.

 _-Tu penses encore à lui ?_

 _-Bien sûr que je pense encore à lui, Drago._ Répliquais-je plus sèchement que je le souhaitais. _Je l'aimais énormément et il m'a été enlevé. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre celui que tu aimais, qui te faisais rire et sourire. Il était tout pour moi. Et il...il est mort._

 _ **J**_ e ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler mais je baissai la tête pour ne pas que Drago les voient. J'essuie mes joues avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens. Il me regardait avec compassion, il s'en voulait sans doute de m'avoir fait rappeler cet événement horrible.

- _J'ai réussi à faire mon deuil mais c'est encore douloureux._ Lui dis-je, il acquiesce. _Alors, si on pouvait ne pas en parler...s'il te plaît._

 _-D'accord._

 _-Merci..._ Chuchotais-je.

 _ **J**_ e termine mon chocolat chaud en silence sous le regard de Drago.

- _Tu as faim ?_ Me demande t-il soudainement.

- _Un peu._ Avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, je le devance : _mais je t'invite._

 _-Depuis quand les femmes invite les hommes ?_ Il me questionne et je souris.

- _Tu m'as déjà invité alors c'est à moi de le faire cette fois._

 _-D'accord mais je paie nos consommations là._ Il pointe sa bièreaubeurre et mon chocolat.

- _Marché conclu._

 _ **A**_ près avoir payé, nous nous retrouvons dehors, dans les rues de Londres. Comme je l'invite, j'ai décidé de l'emmener dans un fast food ou Hermione m'a déjà emmené. Tout le long du chemin, mon ami me demande ou est-ce que je l'emmène mais je ne lui dis rien car je sais que cette idée ne va pas lui plaire.

- _Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?_

 _-Parce que je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire et que tu vas vouloir qu'on aille manger ailleurs._

 _-Pourquoi tu m'y emmène si tu sais que ça va pas me plaire ?_

 _-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de manger dans un restaurant luxueux comme la dernière fois. Et parce que je n'ai pas les moyens._

 _-Dans ce cas, tu n'avais cas me laisser t'inviter._

 _-Hors de question._

 _-Vous êtes d'un compliqué, vous les filles._ Soupira t-il ce qui me fit rire.

 _-Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça._

 _ **N**_ ous marchons encore un moment avant d'arriver au fast food. La nuit commence à tomber mais heureusement, il n'y a pas grand monde. Je m'arrête sur le parking et me tourne vers Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _C'est quoi, exactement Mc Donald ?_ Me demande t-il en regardant le logo.

- _Un fast food._ Il me regarde avec incompréhension. _C'est de la restauration rapide._

 _-Tu as raison, ça ne me plaît pas._ Il commence à reculer mais je le retiens par la main.

- _Oh aller ! Fais un petit effort Drago._ Je le tire vers la porte d'entrée. _Je t'avoue que moi aussi, la première fois j'étais sceptique mais tu verras, c'est plutôt cool._

 _-Plutôt cool ?_ Dit-il d'un air dédaigneux. _Ce n'est pas chic du tout !_

 _-Ce n'est pas fait pour être chic._ Dis-je en levant les yeux.

 _-Donne moi une bonne raison de mettre les pieds dans ce...fast food._

 _-J'ai mis les pieds dans un restaurant luxueux alors que je n'aime pas spécialement ça._

 _ **J**_ e le vois réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre certainement. Puis, au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, Drago accepte. Je souris grandement en le remerciant après lui avoir embrassé la joue. Tout en rentrant dans le fast food, je me demande ce qu'il m'a prit de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

 _ **L**_ 'odeur de fritures nous assomment lorsque nous entrons à l'intérieur du Mc Donald. Deux caisses sont ouvertes et nous avons de la chance, il n'y a personne. De suite, nous sommes prit en charge par un jeune homme, souriant. Je passe d'abord ma commande, prenant la même chose que la dernière fois avec Hermione puis le jeune homme se tourne vers mon ami, attendant sa commande.

- _Je vais prendre la même chose._ Dit-il sans hésitation.

- _Sur place ou à emporter ?_ Nous demande t-il.

- _Sur place s'il vous plaît._

 _ **I**_ l me sourit, pose un plateau sur le comptoir et nous attendons. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Drago observer les moindres fait et geste du jeune homme. Après nous avoir souhaité un bon appétit, j'entraîne Drago au fond du fast food pour être tranquille. Il s'assoit en face de moi tout en regardant notre plateau.

- _Qui l'aurai cru. Drago Malefoy dans un fast food._ Me moquais-je en piochant dans mes frites.

- _Première et dernière fois._ Dit-il, ce qui me fit rire.

- _Ce n'est pas le meilleur repas du monde, je le conçois mais ça fait du bien de manger gras de temps en temps._

 _-Ce n'est pas mon truc._ Je souris en le voyant manger son hamburger. _Et c'est pas bon._

 ** _J_** e ris ce qui le fait sourire. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, j'aurai sans aucun doute prit plusieurs clichés.

- _Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?_ Lui demandais-je en le regardant.

 _-De quoi tu parles ?_

 _-Si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment._

 _-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?_ Il s'essuie la bouche avec une serviette.

 _-Pour savoir. Tu sais que je suis curieuse._

 _-Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis avec personne._

 _-D'accord._

 _ **U**_ n sourire vint se loger au coin de ma bouche tandis que je bois mon coca par la paille. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, le fait qu'il soit célibataire m'enchante. Je crois qu'il l'a remarqué vu la façon dont il me regarde.

 _-Et toi ?_

 _-Personne non plus. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je me suis interdite de tomber amoureuse une nouvelle fois._ Je hausse les épaules en baissant le regard sur le plateau. _Je sais, c'est débile mais la perte de Fred a été trop douloureuse pour moi et je ne veux pas revivre ça._

 _-Je comprends._ Il acquiesce. _Mais tu sais, rester seule n'est pas bon non plus._

 _ **J**_ e hausse les épaules puis entame mon hamburger tandis que Drago mange ses frites.

* * *

 _ **A**_ près avoir bien mangé, du moins pour ma part, nous sommes sortit du Mc Donald sans savoir quoi faire. Devons-nous nous quitter maintenant ou prolonger cette soirée ? Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, sur le point de nous dire au revoir. Il prit délicatement ma main gauche dans la sienne, l'apportant à sa bouche mais j'eus soudainement une idée. Je retirai ma main de la sienne, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

- _Que dis-tu d'aller dans un autre endroit Moldu ?_ Lui demandais-je et il leva les yeux au ciel.

 _-Pourquoi veux-tu me montrer ces endroits ?_

 _-Parce qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes d'être dans le passé._ Je m'approche de lui et tapote son torse de ma main. _Les Moldus sont des personnes comme nous, avec la technologie en plus mais ils ne sont pas des monstres._

 _ **I**_ l poussa un long soupir tout en regardant autour de lui. Je restais près de lui, ma main sur son torse en attendant une réponse, qui ne vient pas.

- _S'il te plaît Drago._ Son regard rencontra le mien. _Si tu n'aimes pas, on ira ailleurs et c'est toi qui choisira._

 _-Très bien, allons-y._

 _ **J**_ e souris, lui prend la main et le traîne à ma suite. Durant tout le trajet, je ne lâche pas sa main, ce qui ne lui déplaît aucunement puisqu'il ne fait rien pour l'enlever, au contraire, de temps en temps je sens son pouce caresser ma peau.

- _Qu'est-ce que le All Star Lanes ?_ Me demanda Drago une fois arrivés devant le bâtiment.

 _-C'est un bowling._

 _-Un...quoi ?_ Il me regarde perplexe et je rigole.

- _Viens._

 _ **D**_ e nouveau, je le tire par la main. Nous passons devant des fumeurs devant l'entrée, qui nous scrutent de haut en bas mais je ne fais pas attention et passe la porte. De suite, la chaleur du lieu m'étouffe, je retire ma veste tout en souriant à Drago, qui observe la grande pièce.

 _ **S**_ ur notre gauche, des tables de billard sont mises en place ou l'ont peut voir deux groupes y jouer. Sur la droite, l'espace restauration/bar ou beaucoup de personnes étaient en train de dîner. En face de nous, il y avait une petite salle ou toutes sortes de jeux ainsi que deux tables de billard étaient mit en place. Puis, à droite de cette salle, la piste de bowling. Nous avons de la chance, il y a seulement quatre groupes en train de jouer.

- _Bonsoir._ Dis-je à la jeune femme qui s'occupait de louer les chaussures.

 _-Bonsoir, vous êtes combien ?_

 _-Seulement deux._ Je réponds tout en farfouillant dans mon sac à la recherche d'un billet.

 _-Cinq livres chacun. Vos prénoms ?_

 _-Nilin et Drago._ Au moment ou j'allais déposer le billet sur le comptoir, un autre y était déjà posé.

 _-Les chaussures sont à votre disposition juste ici._ Elle nous montre des casiers près du comptoir avant de nous souhaiter une bonne partie.

 _-Tu n'étais pas obligé de payer à ma place._ Fis-je remarquer à mon ami tout en cherchant ma pointure.

- _Merci Drago, c'est très gentil de ta part._ Dit-il d'une voix plus aigu.

- _Tu m'imites là ?_ Je ris. _Tu es un mauvais imitateur._

- _Je ne souhaite pas devenir imitateur dans ma vie futur._ Il hausse les épaules avant d'enfiler une paire de chaussures. _Alors, c'est quoi le but du...bowling ?_

- _C'est très simple._ Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la première piste. _Là, tu as différentes boules de différents poids. Tu en choisi une, tu glisses tes doigts dans les trois trous puis tu la fais rouler sur la piste pour faire tomber le plus possible de quilles que tu vois là-bas._ Lui expliquais-je rapidement.

- _D'accord. Ça à l'air simple._

 _-Ça à l'air seulement._

 _ **J**_ e lui souris avant de lui faire une démonstration. Comme c'est le premier lancé, je me loupe littéralement, si bien que la boule roule sur la piste un instant avant d'aller dans la gouttière. Drago se moque de moi mais je lui réplique qu'il n'a cas faire mieux. Comme moi, sa boule roule dans la gouttière et je me moque de lui à mon tour.

- _Nan mais c'est la première fois que je joue, soit plus modeste avec moi._ Réplique t-il et je le regarde bouche bée.

- _Je rêve._ Je ris.

 ** _L_** a partie se déroula de la même manière, sous les rires et les moqueries. Voir Drago rire et plaisanter était étrange mais j'aimais beaucoup ce côté là de lui. Il paraissait plus humain et moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire. À la fin de notre partie, je gagnais avec cinq points de plus que lui. J'avoue que, pour un débutant, il a très bien joué.

- _Tu veux essayer le billard ?_ Lui demandais-je tandis que nous remettions nos chaussures.

- _Pourquoi pas._ Dit-il en me souriant.

 ** _J_** e lui souris également et vais m'adosser au comptoir, attendant que quelqu'un vienne prendre notre commande. Je tournais ma tête vers Drago et lui sourit une nouvelle fois, l'observant discrètement. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, suite à ses nombreuses fois ou il y a passé la main. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et son sourire était vrai. À ce moment-ci, je le trouvais vraiment beau.

- _Je commence._ Dis-je une fois devant la table de billard, ma queue dans la main.

- _Honneur aux Dames, comme on dit._

 _-Exactement, monsieur Malefoy._

 _ **I**_ l sourit en levant les yeux au ciel puis je me place correctement avant de taper la boule blanche qui va éclater le triangle de boules, les éparpillant sur la table. Comme avec le bowling, je me moque de Drago lorsqu'il loupe son tir ou lorsqu'il rate la boule blanche.

- _Je savais bien que c'était toi._ Dit une voix près de moi alors que je riais de Drago.

 _J_ e me tournai alors vers cette personne et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir le jeune homme avec qui j'avais danser lors du festival de musique à Londres. Il me souriait et me regardait avec une telle insistance que j'en étais mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Drago se redresser avant de s'approcher de nous.

- _Tu te souviens de moi, j'espère ?_

 _-Euh...Adrien c'est ça ?_

 _-Aidan._ Corrigea t-il en gardant ce sourire. _Le destin nous a réuni, on dirait._

 _-Ah oui ? J'aurai plutôt pensé au hasard mais chacun son avis._ Répliquais-je sèchement.

- _Je peux me joindre à toi ?_

 _-Non. Je suis accompagné._ Je lui montre Drago de la main.

- _Je peux toujours resté vous tenir compagnie._ Insista t-il et je soupirai.

- _Je crois que tu n'as pas comprit qu'on ne voulait pas que tu restes._ Intervint Drago d'un ton sec. _Donc, tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment et que je fasse des choses que je regretterai._

 _-Hey on se calme mon vieux !_ Ria Aidan en levant les mains. _Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez._ Il fit style de partir mais se ravisa. _En tout cas, si c'est ta copine, tu devrais faire attention parce qu'elle aime bien trémousser son joli p'tit cul devant tout le monde._

 _ **D**_ rago allait se jeter sur lui mais je le retiens en posant mes mains sur son torse. Aidan ria avant de partir du bowling sous le regard froid de mon ami. Il commença à se détendre lorsque Aidan fut complètement partit. Je soufflais avant de me reculer pour regarder le blond, qui me regardait déjà.

- _C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?_ Me demande t-il.

- _Je ne me trémousse pas devant tout le monde. Je dansais juste, y a rien de mal._ Je haussais les épaules. _De toute façon je ne te dois rien Drago._

 _-Certes mais ce gars ne me dit rien. Si jamais tu le revois, dis le moi._

 _-Et tu feras quoi ?_ Lui demandais-je en reprenant ma queue pour aller jouer. _Ce n'est qu'un idiot, ne te préoccupe pas de lui._

 _-Tu vas le revoir ?_ Me demande t-il tandis que je tapais la boule blanche.

- _Quoi ? Non. Hors de question que je le revois._ Je me tourne vers lui. _Qu'est-ce que ça ferai si je le revoyais ?_

 _-Rien, tu fais ce que tu veux._ Il hausse les épaules mais son ton est froid.

 _ **J**_ e l'observais un instant avant de me mettre à rire. Il tourna son regard vers moi, d'un air interrogateur.

- _Drago Malefoy serait-il jaloux ?_

 _-Pardon ?_ Il ricane. _Jaloux de lui ? Tu rigoles ?_

 _-Avoue-le._ Je dis en m'avançant vers lui. _Avoue que tu es jaloux._

 _-Pourquoi je le serai ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas justement, à toi de me le dire._ Je lui souris malicieusement.

 _ **J**_ e n'eus aucune réponse. Il continua de jouer mais il ne m'y aucune boules dans les trous, ce dont je me moquais. Il râla contre moi avant de me dire qu'il voulait une revanche, chose que j'acceptais.

- _Attends,_ lui dis-je en le voyant se positionner.

 _ **J**_ e pose ma queue contre un fauteuil près de la table puis vais m'installer contre lui, une main derrière son dos et l'autre devant. Je le positionnais tout en lui expliquant ou il fallait poser ses mains, la queue et la manière dont il fallait observer la trajectoire de la boule. Après lui avoir montré, je me redressais tout comme lui, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

 _ **I**_ l se tourna vers moi, son corps était près du mieux, pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. Nos yeux encrés, nos visages si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Il lâcha la queue de billard qui s'écrasa au sol avant de passer ses mains sur mes hanches puis dans mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

 _ **J**_ e fermais les yeux au moment ou nos lèvres se touchèrent. Mon ventre se contracta, mon cœur s'emballa et j'étais si bien à ce moment-là. Je ne pensais plus à rien, juste à ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue qui danse avec la mienne, son corps contre moi, ses mains sur mon corps. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je me dis qu'il m'avait manqué, énormément et que le désir que je ressentais pour lui auparavant, n'était jamais partit. Je l'attendais enfin de compte. J'attendais le retour de Drago depuis dix ans.


	63. Chapter 5 - 10 ans plus tard

_**D**_ rago Malefoy se tenait devant une des fenêtres du salon du Manoir de ses parents. Ses yeux s'attardait sur les fleurs dans le jardin, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Il tenait un verre de whisky pur feu dans sa main gauche, la droite dans la poche de son pantalon.

 _ **I**_ l pensait à Nilin. Il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute mais il était vraiment heureux de la revoir. Et leur deux soirées avait été merveilleuse, surtout celle d'hier. Il avait passé un très bon moment, même au fast food malgré que la nourriture ne soit pas digne d'un restaurant. La fin de soirée avait été particulièrement bonne surtout lorsqu'elle lui avait montré comment jouer au billard. Et puis, ce bisou qui avait chamboulé leur fin de soirée.

 _ **A**_ u départ, il ne pensait pas à l'embrasser parce qu'ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois en dix ans perdu. Mais son attirance pour elle n'était jamais partit, elle s'était même décuplée lors de leurs soirées. Oui il avait été amoureux de Nilin, il avait même faillit lui dire mais elle lui avait demandé de se taire. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Drago s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments lors de sa sixième année, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de venir en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

 _ **C**_ 'était leur premier rendez-vous d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme sourit en y repensant. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il se souvenait également de sa mission, qu'il était mal cette année là. Seule la présence de Nilin lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait bien avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de mettre son masque de froideur, il pouvait rester lui-même sans qu'elle ne le juge. Et depuis ce jour, il avait su qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

 _ **S**_ eul ombre sur le tableau, Fred Weasley. Ce rouquin, traître à son sang et pauvre, lui avait volé Nilin. Oh oui il l'avait jalousé et haïe, il aurai aimé être à sa place, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Malheureusement, pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais tout à changé lors de la septième année. Leur couple battait de l'aile et elle s'était rapproché de Drago, à son plus grand bonheur.

 _ **I**_ l se souvenait également de leur tout premier baiser échangé après le bal d'halloween. Ce n'avait pas été un gros bisou, non, Drago avait prit soin de prendre son temps et de savourer les lèvres de Nilin. Puis, il y en avait eu un deuxième dans la volière, un troisième dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ou celui-ci était plus fougueux que les autres. Puis, un quatrième, au Manoir Malefoy. Ce baiser avait été le dernier.

 _ **D**_ rago s'était posé des questions, pourquoi le laissait-elle l'embrasser ? Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas avant ? Est-ce qu'elle ressentait toutes ses choses que lui ressentais lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ? L'aimait-elle ? Cette dernière question avait vite été oublié puisque la réponse était non, elle ne l'aimait pas lui. Elle aimait Fred Weasley.

 _ **L**_ ors de la bataille de Poudlard, il avait inquiet pour elle. Il était dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps sans vie de son petit ami. Il s'était réfugié dans un coin, seul, afin qu'on l'oublie. Il l'avait entendu hurler de douleur et ça lui avait fait mal au cœur. Il aurai aimé la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter mais dans ces moment là, mieux valait laisser la personne seule, alors il était resté dans son coin.

 _ **D**_ rago et ses parents avait préférés partir un certains temps après la bataille. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient être recherché mais ils reviendraient lorsque la population sorcières se seraient calmé. Durant deux ans, ils ont été en France, en Allemagne puis en Afrique du Sud avant de revenir en Angleterre. Là, ils ont eu le droit à une audience ou Potter les a disculpé, au grand étonnement des Malefoy. Après cela, ils sont repartis mais cette fois en Amérique avant de revenir une nouvelle fois il y a cinq ans.

 _ **N**_ arcissa, entra dans le salon, un plateau ou deux tasses et une théière y étaient posés, dans les mains. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse, se redressa et regarda son fils. Depuis maintenant quelques jours, elle voyait souvent se sourire sincère sur ses lèvres et elle se demandait ce qui le rendait aussi joyeux.

- _Tu souris beaucoup ces temps-ci._ Lui fit-elle remarquer en s'approchant de lui.

- _Je ne trouve pas._ Répond t-il en reprenant un air sérieux sans quitter le jardin des yeux.

- _Et bien moi si._ Elle sourit. _Est-ce parce que tu as reçu une réponse du Ministère ?_

 _-Je n'ai toujours rien reçu, mère._ Il poussa un soupir avant de tourner sa tête vers elle. _Mon sourire n'a rien avoir avec le travail._

 _-Alors c'est une fille ?_

 _-Il se pourrait._ Il esquisse un sourire puis boit cul sec la fin de son verre. _Une ancienne camarade de Poudlard._

 _-Oh !_ Se réjouit Narcissa en allant s'installer sur un fauteuil. Qui est-ce ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que tu vas me faire la moral. Il s'assoit sur le canapé.

- _Je ne te fais jamais la moral Drago._ Narcissa verse l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse. _Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Comme tu veux._ Elle lui sourit, prit sa tasse entre ses mains puis observa la pièce de son regard marron. _Est-ce que tu as de ces nouvelles ?_

 _-De qui ?_ Demanda Drago en ne sachant pas de qui sa mère parlait.

- _De cette fille._

 _ **E**_ lle lui montra d'un signe de tête la photo encadré dans la bibliothèque. Drago suivit son regard, se leva et alla voir de plus près. Il s'arrêta au pied de la bibliothèque, prit le cadre dans sa main et observa la photo mouvante. C'était Nilin et lui au bal d'halloween, l'un contre l'autre, souriant tous les deux. Drago plus timidement que la jeune fille, qui elle souriait grandement. Il reposa le cadre et revient s'asseoir sur le canapé sous le regard scrutateur de sa mère.

- _Alors ?_ Osa t-elle demander après un long silence.

- _Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?_

 _-Pour savoir._ Elle haussa les épaules avant de boire une gorgée de son thé. Elle posa ses yeux sur son fils, qui lui regardait toujours la photo. _Tu la vois, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-La fille sur la photo, c'est elle que tu vois en ce moment ?_

 _-Maman..._

 _-Drago, ce n'est pas une honte de dire à sa mère que tu vois une fille._ Dit-elle amusée.

- _Je l'ai vu deux fois, dont hier._

 _-Comment va t-elle ? Je l'aimais beaucoup tu sais, elle était gentille et elle avait l'air de tenir à toi._

 _-Elle va bien._ Répond t-il d'un air vague.

- _Est-elle avec quelqu'un ?_

 _-Maman !_ Rouspéta Drago en se levant. _Ça ne te regarde pas. Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?_

 _-Je te l'ai dis, je l'aimais beaucoup et je sais aussi qu'elle a perdu son compagnon lors de la bataille._

 _-Oui et bien, elle va bien et elle n'est avec personne._

 _-Elle vit seule alors ?_

 _-Maman._ Soupira Drago.

 _ **N**_ arcissa posa sa tasse sur le plateau avant de se lever et de se mettre devant son fils. Elle lui prit délicatement les mains, lui sourit puis lui dit :

- _J'aimerai revoir cette jeune fille Drago. Comme tu le sais, j'organise une réception dans deux mois et j'aimerai que tu l'invites._

 _-Maman..._

 _-Demande lui avant de me dire qu'elle ne voudra pas venir._ Sourit-elle.

- _Très bien, je lui demanderai._

 _-Merci._ Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se crispa, il n'avait jamais aimé les effusions d'amour.

* * *

- _Attends, répète ce que tu viens de me dire ?_ Demanda Hermione à sa meilleure amie.

 _ **E**_ lles étaient dans le jardin des Weasley, buvant un thé et mangeant des gâteaux confectionnés par Molly. Ginny s'était incrustée dans la conversation tandis que leurs hommes disputait un match de Quiddich improvisé dans le champ à côté sous les commentaires de Angelina. Les enfants étaient assis dans l'herbe et observait leur parent. Seule Olivia et Victoire étaient de leur côtés, préférant se coiffer.

 _ **N**_ ilin venait de raconter sa soirée aux filles mais elle aurai peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire sur le baiser échangé entre eux. En y repensant, la jeune fille se mit à sourire. Après s'être embrassés, ils avaient été tout deux gênés et avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur soirée. Ils s'étaient dit rapidement au revoir dans une ruelle, d'un simple signe de main avant de transplaner chez eux.

- _A quel moment ?_

- _Ne fait pas l'enfant._ Gronda Hermione ce qui fit sourire la rousse.

- _Vous vous êtes vraiment embrassés ou tu nous fait marcher ?_

- _Vous ne me croyez pas ?_ Nilin regarda ses deux amies.

- _On te croit, on voulait juste que tu nous racontes une nouvelle fois comment ça s'est passé._ Sourit Ginny.

- _Ça c'est fait comme ça, naturellement._

- _Tu as ressentis quoi ?_

- _Sérieusement ?_ Se moqua Nilin en regardant ses amies. _Sur le coup j'étais vraiment contente qu'on s'embrasse, j'étais bien et j'avais l'impression qu'on étaient rien que nous deux._

 _-C'est trop mignon._ S'extasia Ginny.

- _Et peut-être un peu trop rapide._ Ajouta Hermione. _Ne me regarder pas comme ça ! Nilin, avoue que c'est rapide entre vous. Si ça se trouve, il est avec quelqu'un voir même marié avec des enfants._

 _-Tu dis n'importe quoi Hermione._ Soupira la rousse. _Ne l'écoute pas Nilin._

 _-Mais imaginez une seconde que c'est vrai ce que je viens de dire._

 _-Hermione, il lui aurai dit je pense. Tu sais bien que Malefoy est quelqu'un de franc._

 _-Certes mais..._

 _-Hermione !_ Gronda Ginny. _Ce n'est pas toi qui poussait Nilin à le revoir ? Tu n'es pas contente qu'elle est tournée la page ?_

 _-Bien sûr mais..._

 _-Pas de mais !_

 _-Je suis là les filles, vous savez._ Sourit Nilin en leur faisant un signe de la main. _Pour être honnête, je suis mitigée entre ce que vous veniez de dire. Je suis d'accord avec Hermione sur le fait que ça va vite mais je suis aussi d'accord avec Ginny sur le fait que Drago est quelqu'un de franc et il m'a dit qu'il n'était avec personne._

 _-Je veux juste ton bien Nilin._ Lui dit Hermione. _Je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau malheureuse._

 _-Merci Hermione._

 _ **E**_ n fin de soirée, toute la famille se retrouva à dîner autour de la table de jardin sous les discussions animées mais aussi les rires. Lorsque le dessert arriva, deux gâteaux au chocolat, Ginny se leva pour faire une annonce. Tout le monde arrêta de parler pour se concentrer sur la jolie rousse.

- _Sur un coup de tête, j'ai envie d'organiser une petite fête._ Dit-elle en souriant.

- _Et en quelle honneur, ma chérie ?_ Lui demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Comme ça._ Elle jeta un regard à Nilin, qui elle, est trop occupée à nettoyer la bouche pleine de chocolat de sa fille. _Quoi que, une petite fête d'intégration ça serai pas mal._

 _-Une fête d'intégration ?_ Questionna Ron. _Qui veux-tu intégrer ?_

 _-C'est à Nilin de nous le dire._ Sourit Ginny en s'asseyant tandis que l'intéressée se tourna vers elle.

- _Pardon ?_

 _-Ginny, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée._ Intervint Hermione. _C'est trop tôt._

 _-Arrête Hermione._ Soupira la rousse. _Tu sais comme moi qu'ils vont finir ensemble tôt ou tard._

 _-Je peux dire quelque chose ?_ Râla Nilin. _Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, c'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas l'inviter comme ça._

 _-Mais si._ Insista Ginny.

- _Et, on peut savoir de qui vous parlez ?_ Demanda Harry.

- _On était même pas au courant que tu fréquentais quelqu'un Nilin._ Ajouta Ron, ce qui fit rougir la concernée.

- _Je pense avoir ma petite idée._ Dit Angelina en envoyant un clin d'œil à la blonde.

- _Non je ne..._ Nilin soupira. _C'est Drago Malefoy._

 _ **U**_ n silence s'installe sur la table. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que se soit Drago Malefoy. Nilin n'osait pas regarder ses amis par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir sur leur visage.

- _Qui ?_ S'écria Ron au bout de quelques minutes, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- _Ne la fait pas répéter Ronald._ Gronda Hermione à ses côtés.

- _Tu...tu es avec cet abruti ?_

 _-Ron ! Il y a des enfants autour de cette table !_ Dit Molly à son fils.

- _Je ne suis pas avec lui, on s'est juste vu deux fois._

 _-Et vous vous êtes embrassés._ S'empressa de révéler Ginny en souriant.

- _Pardon ?_ S'écria de nouveau Ron.

- _Arrête de crier._ Lui dit Hermione. _Et Ginny, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça !_

 _-Non mais les gars, vous avez entendu comme moi ?_ Dit Ron en regardant son frère et son meilleur ami. _Elle ne peut pas être avec lui, pas après ce qu'il a fait._

 _-Il n'a rien fait._ Le défend Nilin. _La famille Malefoy n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire._

 _-Ils étaient des mangemorts !_ Lui rappela Ron.

- _Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix !_ Cria Nilin en se levant, faisant sursauter Olivia à ses côtés. _Tu les juges sans réellement savoir Ron. Ils ne sont pas méchant, ils étaient juste des victimes de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il faut arrêter de les blâmer parce qu'ils faisaient partit des rangs de Voldemort. Harry les a disculpés à leur audience parce qu'il sait aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont rien voulu de ce qu'il s'est passé._

 ** _N_** ilin reprit sa respiration et observa ses amis. Ron la regardait toujours avec cet air d'idiot en colère, Harry jouait avec sa fourchette sans la regarder, George regardait avec attention son assiette, Arthur lui souriait tout comme Molly, Angelina s'occupait de Roxanne tandis que Hermione et Ginny acquiesçait, approuvant les paroles de leur amie.

- _Alors si j'ai envie d'être avec Drago, c'est mon choix. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je m'en fiche._ Elle se tourne vers Olivia, qui la regardait avec de grand yeux. _On rentre à la maison, mon cœur._

 _-Mais j'ai pas fini mon gâteau..._

 _-On rentre à la maison._

 _ **O**_ livia se leva en soupirant puis fit le tour de la table pour dire au revoir à tout le monde. Nilin, adressa un signe de mains à Hermione et un sourire à Molly avant de rentrer dans la maison afin de prendre ses affaires. Olivia suivait sa mère avec résignation, récupéra son sac de poupées ainsi que son doudou dans le salon et rejoins Nilin dans l'entrée.

- _Nilin attend._ Appela Ginny en les rejoignant.

- _Merci d'avoir plomber l'ambiance Ginny._

 _-Je suis désolée. Je pensais que ça aurai été une bonne idée..._

 _-Et bien non._ Nilin la regarda droit dans les yeux. _J'aurai préféré en parler de moi-même mais c'était plus fort que toi, il fallait que tu en parles sans mon accord._

 _-Je suis vraiment désolée Nilin..._

 _-Laisse tomber pour la fête._

 _ **N**_ ilin sortit de la maison en compagnie de sa fille et transplana dans son propre salon. Ginny poussa un long soupir, se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'aller trop loin. Elle finit par rejoindre sa famille ou elle croisa le regard réprobateur de Hermione. Elle se réinstalla à côté de Harry, qui lui prit la main et les discussions reprirent comme si de rien était.

 _ **L**_ a blonde, quant à elle, alla border sa fille qui s'endormit très rapidement. Nilin alla dans la cuisine se préparer un thé et elle repensa à cette fin de soirée désastreuse. Comment Ginny a t-elle pu parler de sa ''relation'' avec Drago devant les autres ? Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre eux, du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'estimait à croire.

 _ **E**_ t la réaction de Ron, il fallait s'en douter que l'un d'eux réagirait mal. Elle avait d'abord pensé à George mais finalement c'est son meilleur ami qui lui a hurlé dessus. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle réfléchit. Longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les réverbères s'éteignent dans les rues, signe qu'il était tard.

 _ **F**_ inalement, Nilin se dit qu'une fête d'intégration serai peut-être pas mal. Si Drago et elle devaient un jour se mettre ensemble, ça serai mieux si tout le monde l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Mais avant d'en parler avec Ginny, la blonde devra en parler avec le concerné, voir s'il est d'accord et si ça ne le dérange pas. Laissant son thé sur l'évier, Nilin partit se coucher.

* * *

 _ **D**_ rago rentra très tard chez lui après avoir dîner avec ses parents. Son manoir était également dans le sud du Wiltshire comme celui de ses parents. Mais contrairement à celui de ses parents, le sien était plus petit mais plus chaleureux et lumineux.

 _ **I**_ l rentra dans le grand hall en ne faisant aucun bruit, avec l'aide de sa baguette il éclaira les escaliers et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il entra dans sa chambre mais fut étonné de voir une bougie allumée sur la table de chevet alors qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

- _Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ?_ Lui demanda une voix provenant du fauteuil près de la baie vitrée.

- _Je te l'ai dis, j'étais chez mes parents._

 _-Tu y es beaucoup ces temps-ci._ Reprocha la jeune femme en se levant.

- _Astoria, je suis fatigué._

 _-Et à chaque fois c'est pareil, tu esquives la discussion._ Elle s'approcha de Drago. _Tu vois quelqu'un ?_

 _-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non._ Il la contourna et entreprit de se déshabiller. _J'étais avec mes parents._

 _-Comme hier et mercredi dernier. Je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps chez eux._

 _-Ça pose problème ?_ Lui demanda t-il en la regardant.

- _Oui. J'ai l'impression que tu me délaisses et je n'aime pas ça. Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant._

 _-Écoute, je fais tout ce que je peux pour trouver un travail et ça me prend du temps. Je dois régler certaines affaires avec mon père, c'est pour cela que je suis souvent chez eux._

 _-Tu ne me dis pas tout._

 _-Astoria._ Soupira le blond avant de s'approcher de le jeune femme et de prendre son visage entre ses mains. _Il n'y a que toi d'accord. Ne te fais pas de soucis de ce côté._

 _-D'accord..._ Elle sourit. _Je t'aime Drago._

 _ **P**_ our simple réponse, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un simple baiser. Astoria lui sourit, heureuse qu'il lui prête attention. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de gestes tendre à son égard, la faisant douter sur sa fidélité. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'ils étaient mariés et elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui.

- _Je ne veux que votre bonheur à Scorpius et toi._ Souffla Drago dans les cheveux de sa compagne après l'avoir prit contre lui.

 ** _S_** eulement, ce n'est pas à Astoria qu'il pensa avant de s'endormir mais à une jolie blonde du nom de Nilin. Il se traita mentalement de con en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans ce fast food, qu'il n'avait personne. En plus d'être marié, il était père d'un enfant de quatre ans. Comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle sera au courant ? Il n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas une seconde fois.

 _ **H**_ ier, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose, il n'était pas amoureux de sa femme. Il ne l'avait jamais été, il s'était marié avec elle pour remonter dans l'estime des Sang-pur qui lui ont tourné le dos à ses parents et lui. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant, du moins pas avec elle, mais il avait été obligé pour avoir un hérité. Ce n'est pas cette vie qu'il souhaitait, il aurai aimé épouser la femme qu'il aimait depuis des années, celle avec qui il se voyait fonder une famille. Malheureusement, la vie en a décidé autrement.


	64. Chapter 6 - 10 ans plus tard

**_P_** lusieurs semaines se sont passés depuis leur deuxième rendez-vous mais aucun des deux ne recontacta l'autre. L'une parce qu'elle se sentait gênée du baiser échangé et l'autre parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de la voir alors qu'il était marié.

 ** _J_** e ne reparlais plus à Ron et Ginny depuis la soirée chez les Weasley. C'est peut-être puéril de ma part mais je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que Ginny dévoile à tout le monde que je voyais Drago et je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont Ron l'a traité. J'en avais parlé avec Hermione le lendemain et elle était totalement d'accord avec moi. Je lui ai fait part de ma décision par rapport à cette fête et elle m'a dit qu'elle en parlerait avec Ginny.

- _Maman ?_ M'appela Olivia de sa chambre alors que j'étais dans la cuisine.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?_

- _Viens voir._

 _ **J**_ e soupirai avant de poser la Gazette du Sorcier sur le plan de travail et de monter à l'étage. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre de ma fille, je la vis assise sur son tapis mauve en train de jouer avec ses poupées. Elle me sourit, je lui rendis puis attendit sa question, qui était la même depuis le début de la semaine.

- _Je peux aller chez papy et mamie ?_

- _On en a déjà parlé, Olivia._ Soupirai-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

- _Je sais mais j'ai envie d'y aller._

- _Sauf que c'est moi qui décide et j'ai dis non._

- _Mais maman !_

- _Y a pas de mais, jeune fille._ Rouspétais-je en sortant de sa chambre.

- _Je suis sûr que si papa était là il m'aurai laissé y aller !_ Hurla t-elle et je m'arrêtais net dans le couloir.

 ** _J_** e baissais la tête sur le parquet et me mit à penser à Fred. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurai laissé y aller ? Probablement. Je me mit à penser au fait qu'il n'a jamais été là. Qu'il n'a pas vu sa fille à la naissance, qu'il ne l'a pas vu faire ses premiers pas, qu'il ne l'a pas entendu parler pour la première fois, qu'il ne l'a pas vu avoir ses premiers flots de magie à l'âge de cinq ans. Il ne l'aura jamais vu grandir tout simplement. Je fermais alors les yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

- _Je ne changerai pas d'avis Olivia._ Lui dis-je finalement avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

 ** _Ç_** a n'a pas toujours été facile d'élever Olivia toute seule et j'ai bien eu de la chance sur le fait que Molly m'ait aidé. Je lui serai toujours reconnaissante là-dessus. Depuis maintenant deux semaines, elle souhaite aller chez les Weasley parce qu'elle ne reverra plus Victoire et Ted dans moins d'une semaine car ils retourneront à Poudlard. Seulement, moi je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille parce que j'aimerai qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble.

- _Maman._ Me dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

- _J'ai dis non Olivia._

- _Je veux y aller !_

- _Non._

- _Si !_

- _Olivia._ La prévins-je en la regardant dans les yeux mais elle ne baissa pas les siens.

- _Maman._

 _ **J**_ 'ai l'impression de revoir Fred en elle lorsqu'elle agit ainsi. C'était rare qu'il baissait les yeux lors de nos disputes. Notre fille a beaucoup prit de son père, ce qui me le rappelle à chaque fois que je la regarde.

 ** _A_** lors que j'allais répondre, un hibou passa par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur la table tout en hululant. Il portait une lettre à sa patte gauche ou je pouvais voir mon prénom inscrit dessus. Sous les yeux curieux de ma fille, je pris l'enveloppe et prit l'initiative de la lire.

 _Nilin_  
 _J'aimerai que l'on se retrouve sur le Chemin de Traverse_  
 _ce soir, vers 19h, j'ai quelque chose à te demander._  
 _D.M_

-Olivia, va prendre tes affaires, tu vas chez papy et mamie.

-Ouais ! Hurla t-elle de joie avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

 **J** e me demande ce qu'il va bien me demander et pourquoi en face à face ? Oui, je suis assez curieuse de voir ce qu'il a à me dire. Lorsque Olivia revient avec son petit sac, je lui prends la main et transplane dans le jardin du Terrier.

-Oli' ! Appela Victoire avant de courir vers sa cousine. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?

-Maman voulait pas. Elle me lance un regard.

-Viens, j'ai fais une nouvelle coiffure à ma poupée.

 **V** ictoire entraîne ma fille plus loin dans le jardin tandis que j'entre dans le Terrier. Je retrouve Molly dans la cuisine, triant du linge sans magie. Hermione est également là, lisant un livre sur les plantes magiques.

-Salut. Dis-je et toutes deux sourirent en me voyant.

-Nilin ! Tu es enfin revenu. Me dit Molly avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Olivia voulait à toute fin venir alors j'ai fais un effort. Je souris. Hermione, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr.

 **E** lle ferme son livre après avoir mit un marque page puis me suit dans le salon ou il n'y a personne. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil et regarde Hermione en faire de même sur celui en face du mien.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Drago m'a envoyé un mot. Je lui tends, elle le lit rapidement.

-Que veut-il te dire ?

-Aucune idée mais ça me fait un peu peur, je dois l'avouer...

-Je pense que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave déjà. Elle me rend le mot. Après, ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi

-Et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Drago est tellement imprévisible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle me sourit. Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien. Et vous ?

-Tranquille. Ginny s'en veut toujours.

-Ou est-elle ? Demandais-je, lançant un regard sur l'escalier.

-Dans sa chambre, elle s'occupe de Lily. J'acquiesce. Elle commence à faire ses dents.

-Oh...Je vois. Un moment difficile à passer.

 **P** eu de temps après, Ginny arriva avec une petite Lily dans les bras. Quand elle me vit, elle était surprise mais rapidement, un sourire timide vient recourber ses lèvres. Ginny donna Lily à notre meilleure amie, lui demandant silencieusement de nous laisser seules. Hermione nous sourit puis retourna dans la cuisine.

-Je suis désolée pour l'autre chose...Commence t-elle. C'est vrai que je n'aurai pas du parler de ta relation avec Drago devant tout le monde. C'était à toi de le faire et non à moi alors je suis désolée.

-Je t'en ai voulu Ginny. Dis-je à mon tour. Mais, maintenant que tu l'as dis, nous ne pouvons pas faire marcher arrière.

-Tu me pardonnes alors ?

-Oui. Je ris avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis soulagée.

* * *

 ** _A_** dix-neuf heure, je suis sur le chemin de traverse, attendant Drago. Plus tôt, lorsque j'étais au Terrier, tout le monde était content de me revoir. Enfin, Ron me faisait encore la tête, il ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais avoir une relation avec Drago Malefoy. Hermione a essayé de lui expliquer mais Ron est tellement têtu qu'elle a laissé tomber.

Je comprends que ça puisse le choquer mais c'est comme ça. Nous ne décidons pas de qui nous voulons nous rapprocher. Je ne lui en veux pas et j'espère qu'il finira par accepter.

J'attends encore quelques minutes avant de voir Drago arriver, la démarche sûre et froide. Arrivé à mon niveau, il me sourit légèrement pour me saluer avant de m'emmener au Chaudron Baveur. Là, nous prenons une table éloignée des autres puis commandons le plat du soir.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ Me demande t-il.

- _Oui, et toi ?_

- _De même._ Il hoche la tête tandis qu'un serveur vient déposer nos entrées devant nous.

- _Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?_

- _Oui. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse maintenant._

- _D'accord..._

- _Ma mère organise une réception dans deux mois et elle aimerait que tu viennes._

- _Ah bon ?_ Demandais-je étonnée. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Elle t'appréciait et comme je lui ai dis qu'on se voyaient, elle a de suite sauté sur l'occasion._

- _Et bien, c'est gentil._ Dis-je en souriant. _Ça se passerait chez tes parents ?_

- _Oui._ Il porte son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres.

- _Et, il y a un code vestimentaire à respecter ?_

- _Une robe longue suffira._ Il me sourit et j'acquiesce. _Tu n'as jamais participé à ce genre de soirée ?_

- _Non enfin quand j'étais petite avec mes parents mais je ne m'en souviens que vaguement._ Je hausse les épaules. _Il n'y aura que des sangs-purs ?_

- _Oui, nos amis proches et d'autres qui nous avaient tournés le dos._

J'acquiesce en silence, finissant mon assiette. J'observe à la dérobé Drago. Sa coiffure est impeccable, ses vêtements bien lisse, son visage froid et hautain. Je repense à notre dernière soirée et je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Au même moment, il pose ses iris bleu sur moi et je détourne les yeux. Je l'entends rire.

- _Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_

- _Pour rien._ Il sourit, le serveur vient nous débarrasser.

- _Tu ne sais pas mentir._

- _Pourquoi tu rougis ?_

- _Pour rien._ Je bois une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille.

- _Tu ne sais pas mentir._ Je souris en remarquant qu'il a reprit mes mots. _Alors ?_

- _Je repensais à quelque chose._

- _Mais encore ?_

- _Je repensais à la dernière soirée que nous avons faîtes ensemble. Au bowling._

Il ne dit rien, préférant boire son verre de jus de citrouille. Je baisse la tête et joue avec ma serviette, que je déchire en plusieurs morceaux, mal à l'aise. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû en parler.

- _C'était la meilleure soirée que j'avais passé depuis longtemps._ Avouais-je sans lever les yeux de la serviette. _Et...si tu le veux aussi, j'aimerai bien qu'on se refasse ce genre de soirée plus souvent. Incluant mes amis aussi, pourquoi pas. Mais, pas maintenant. On restera juste tous les deux..._

- _Respire Nilin._ Se moque Drago, le sourire aux lèvres. _Et ça serai avec plaisir de retourner faire ce genre de soirée. Sans le fast-food cette fois._

Je ris tout en le regardant. Ouais, le fast-food avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée mais j'avais envie de lui faire découvrir le monde des Moldus. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui, il a bien aimé. Il a juste un ego surdimensionné pour le dire.

- _Un dessert monsieur, madame ?_ Nous demande le serveur.

- _Non merci._ Dis-je en lui souriant.

- _Ça sera tout. Mettez la note sur mon compte._

- _Bien, monsieur._

Il nous laisse et je ne sais plus quoi dire. Drago me fixe, ce qui me fait rougir et ça l'amuse. Je finis mon verre de jus de citrouille puis me lève soudainement. Le blond se redresse et fronce les sourcils sans me lâcher du regard.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais_

- _J'ai une soudaine envie d'aller regarder les étoiles._

- _Les étoiles ?_ Il rit. _Je ne me souviens pas que tu avais un penchant pour l'astronomie._

- _Ce n'est pas le cas mais j'ai envie ce soir. Et, je ne sais pas si tu as lu la Gazette mais ils disent que ce soir, il y aura plus d'étoiles dans le ciel._

- _Avec toutes les âneries qu'ils disent,_ marmonne t-il avant de se lever.

Nous sortons du Chaudron Baveur et je lui prend la main pour transplaner directement. Je connais un endroit ou nous serons tranquille et ou nous pourrons regarder les étoiles. Nous atterrissons dans un champ de terre, j'entends Drago râler qu'il aura les chaussures pleines de boue mais je lui affirme que non.

Sans lâcher sa main, je l'emmène dans ce coin tranquille. On peut entendre l'eau de la rivière couler à vive allure, les grenouilles qui chantent et aussi les criquets. Nous arrivons dans une petite clairière, là ou l'herbe est assez haute et dense.

- _Où est-ce que nous sommes ?_ Me demande t-il.

- _Pas loin du Terrier._

- _Attend, tu m'as emmené pas loin du Terrier ?_

- _Calme-toi Drago, ils ne vont pas nous entendre._ Je dis en le regardant avec malice. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais cet endroit._

- _Et si jamais ils venaient jusqu'ici et..._

- _Drago ! Les Weasley ne viennent jamais ici. Sauf quand il fait jour en l'occurrence, il fait nuit. Donc, tu n'as aucune craintes._

Je m'assois dans l'herbe, les jambes allongés et les bras en arrière, me soutenant de mes mains. Drago m'imite mais préfère rester droit. Je me rapproche un peu de lui avant de lever ma tête vers le ciel noir empli d'étoiles. C'est magnifique.

Soudain, une étoile filante passe furtivement dans le ciel. Je ferme les yeux et fait un vœux. Je souhaite aimer de nouveau, trouver la bonne personne et fonder une famille avec celle-ci.J'ouvre les yeux puis tourne ma tête vers Drago.

- _Tu as fais un vœux ?_ Lui demandais-je, curieuse de savoir

- _Peut-être._ Je le vois hausser les épaules avant de se tourner vers moi. _Et toi ?_

- _Oui. En espérant qu'il se réalise._

- _J'aimerai que quelque chose se réalise, là, maintenant._

- _Ah oui ?_

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite alors qu'il approche son visage du mien. J'entrouvre la bouche avant qu'il ne vienne déposer la sienne sur la mienne pour un baiser chaste. Il pose ensuite son front contre le mien et ferme les yeux.

Je souris et ferme les miens à mon tour. Peut-être que mon vœux va se réaliser plus vite que je ne le pense.

* * *

 ** _Whoua ! J'ai mis 5 mois à vous pondre ce chapitre...Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça...je n'ai même pas d'excuses valables. Peut-être que si, mon autre fiction sur les Avengers que vous pouvez retrouver_ _ici_ _. Maintenant que je l'ai terminé temporairement, je vais me consacrer encore plus à celle-ci et l'a terminer pour de bon !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous aurez appréciez ce chapitre et encore une fois, désolée de la loooooooongue attente..._**


End file.
